Life's Interlude
by flowerchild33
Summary: What happened in the 19 years that JKR left blank? This story starts immediately after the battle and covers the four main characters, as well as taking side jaunts to look at the lives of other peripheral characters. Will stick to canon where known, but will attempt to fill in blanks for a lot of secondary characters. M for chapter 5 onward.
1. After the Battle

Chapter 1 – After the Battle

Harry stood in the doorway of the Great Hall at Hogwarts. He was contemplating entering, but as he looked in at the grieving families, he felt like an intruder. None of those who laid under sheets in the hall were family to him. Not by blood at least. He stood rooted to the floor and surveyed what had once been a place of so many happy memories. The Great Hall's stone walls appeared undamaged, at least from the inside, but the floor bore a number of scorch marks. The magical ceiling that once reflected the outside sky was dark black and featureless. Most of the tall stained glass windows were shattered. Someone had cast protego spells around them to block out the nighttime wind. The four house tables were shrunk small and pushed into a corner, leaving the floor clear to receive the injured and worse. Students and some family members congregated in small groups around those laying on the floor. The dead were all covered except one. Colin Creevy laid to one side, looking peaceful in his final state of repose. Harry wished they would have covered Colin. Maybe the healers ran out of sheets. The healers from St. Mungo's were also in the hall, but they did not congregate. Instead, they flitted from patient to patient, administering potions and deciding who should be evacuated in what order. It was all too much after everything that had happened to Harry in the past hours, weeks, months. Harry felt numb. He wondered what was wrong with him? Shouldn't he be crying, screaming, something? Instead, he did nothing but stare, unsure and unable to do more. As his thoughts drifted back over the events of the night, Harry heard a voice. The voice sounded familiar. Harry shook his head briefly and his eyes focused on a pair of sad brown eyes looking at him. It was Ginny.

"Harry. Come. Come over with the family."

"I don't want to intrude Ginny."

"Really? Sometimes I think you're as thick as Ron."

Ginny took Harry's arm and the feel of her touch finally uprooted his feet as he plodded alongside her. The feel of her fingers on his skin made him tingle and Harry knew that he needed to talk to her about them, about everything, about what was next, whatever that was. Now was not the time though. Now was the time to grieve. But, if it was time to grieve, why did he feel numb? They reached the corner of the hall where the Weasleys gathered around a sheet that covered the long body that was Fred. Harry looked down and wondered how a simple sheet could contain the boisterous, naughty, infectious person who had been Fred Weasley. It was all just wrong. George sat cross legged on the floor next to his twin. He stared at nothing, appearing catatonic. His parents stood behind him, holding each other. Ron and Hermione stood to their left. Ron had Hermione wrapped in his arms. No one said anything about them, it just seemed natural. Ginny's other brothers stood around to the other side of their parents. Charlie was the only one of them crying, as tears poured down his face silently. The others all looked on in awe, only a step away from the catatonic state that had claimed George. Harry stopped with Ginny as they stood next to Ron and Hermione. Ginny began to tremble and leaned into him. Without thinking, he put one arm around her. As she melted into him, he wrapped her up completely in his arms and buried his face in her hair. Taking strength from Harry, Ginny let him hold her up as she let go and began to softly cry. Harry didn't know what his status with Ginny was anymore, despite what he wanted. For now, she needed him and he was there.

Many long minutes later, a healer approached the family. They needed to move Fred and the others. The Ministry would be taking care of the initial arrangements and would be in contact with the family. Nodding at the healer, Arthur sniffed and slowly moved his wife away and across the hall. Bill and Charlie reached down and lifted George, one on each side. They all followed the elder Weasleys, unsure where to go. As they neared the door, Professor Flitwick appeared. The tiny professor's arm was bound across his body and he had a large burn mark down the side of his face. Despite his appearance, his voice was strong as he addressed the Weasleys.

"Arthur, Molly, I've been sent to talk to you. Minerva suggests that you and the family stay in Gryffindor tower for the night. Everyone is too tired to travel safely. The tower should have plenty of space since the younger students were evacuated."

"Thank you Filius. I think rest is the best thing for everyone at the moment."

As the family began to make their way to Gryffindor tower, Harry knew he needed to take a moment with Ron and Hermione. He leaned into Ginny and whispered in her ear. Understanding, she nodded at Harry and followed the family. Harry stopped Ron and Hermione with a hand on each of their shoulders. Turning, they followed Harry to a nearby classroom. As the door closed, he turned to them.

"Ron, Hermione, I wanted to take a couple of minutes with just us. We haven't talked since right before the final wave when I told you about Snape's memories. There's so much to say, but you know I'm not great with words. I wanted to thank you for being the two greatest friends I could wish for. I know I can be difficult and moody, but the two of you have been my anchors. None of this would have been possible if any one of us weren't together on this journey. We've each brought a unique and vital element to this war. I know everyone is going to be wanting the story, and I intend to divide the credit as much as possible."

"Harry…"

"No Hermione, it's true. Anyway, I just want you both to know I love you. I have a feeling life is still going to be difficult, but I'll always be there for each of you. Also, I'm thrilled the two of you finally figured out your feelings. You make a brilliant couple."

Hermione came over and put a hand to Harry's cheek. Then she put a hand on Ron's cheek. There were tears in her eyes as she pulled both of them close and trio hugged each other for several long minutes, bonded tighter than an unbreakable vow. When they pulled back, Ron was uncharacteristically choked up.

"Mates forever Harry."

Harry nodded and the trio turned to make their way to Gryffindor tower and the family. What should have been a quick walk turned difficult shortly. At one turn they were blocked by a large pile of debris and turned back to the stairways. They proceeded up the central stairs, but then reached a section that had been blasted as it moved between two floors. They doubled back and went around by the transfiguration classroom before finding a back stairway that was intact. From there they trudged on to Gryffindor tower. By the time they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, they were near collapse. The portrait hung at an angle by one corner and the Fat Lady was nowhere around, so Ron pushed the portrait sideways and everyone made their way into the common room. The tower was partially intact, although one hole had been blasted in the south wall and a large stone blocked the stairway to the girls' dorms. The rest of the family was waiting for them and looked up as they entered, except Percy who was using the last of his strength to cast a protego on the hole in the wall. Bill and Charlie still had hold of George and Bill was the first to speak.

"Charlie, George, come, let's go to the first years boys' dorm. That way we don't have to climb."

As the three brothers turned to the doorway on left of the common room, Ron looked down at Hermione. She was bleeding from several large cuts and was barely standing as she clung to him silently. Looking at his parents, Ron was the next to speak.

"Mum, Dad, we're going up to the third years. You take the second years' dorm."

Ron didn't wait for a response as he led Hermione to the stairwell. Harry and Ginny followed silently behind with no objections voiced by the elder Weasleys. The three remaining members of the family stood staring at each other for a minute before Percy sighed and took his mother's arm as he led her up one floor. The second years dorm had five beds and, as soon as they arrived, Percy picked one and collapsed before he could wish his parents a good night. Molly looked at Arthur and fell into his arms. Too exhausted to cry, tears rolled down her face silently. Arthur pulled his wife over to a bed and sat her down on the edge. He held her for a few minutes as they consoled each other in silent communion. Once Molly had settled, Arthur spoke.

"Molly, before we sleep I want to check on everyone. Will you be alright for a few minutes?"

Molly looked in her husband's eyes and drew strength from him. Taking a deep breath, she choked out a reply.

"You go downstairs and check on the boys. I'll go upstairs and check on the others."

Arthur looked at her concerned, but was pleased to see a glint of her fortitude returned. Nodding, he pulled her up off the bed and gave her one more hug before they separated to check on their children. When Molly reached the third years' floor, she opened the door and stood in stunned shock. Harry was propped up on a bed with his shirt off as Ginny ran a wet cloth over recently healed wounds. His chest was a maze of fresh, pink scars and purple bruises. Ginny herself had blood crusted along her hairline, but looked to be the least injured. To their right, Ron stood in his boxers with a large gash down his leg that showed evidence along it's edges of a recent application of dittany. What really shocked her was the person that Ron was leaning over. Hermione laid on the bed without a shirt, wincing in pain as Ron applied salve to a large bruise on her shoulder. She also showed recent evidence of dittany on several cuts that were just above her bra. The look on Ron's face was tender, but pained as he tried to reassure Hermione. Still, the state of undress that the three of them showed was distressing and Molly gasped and began to protest as soon as she opened the door.

"Ronald Weasley! Where are your pants and what are you do.."

Ron turned to his mother and the look in his eyes was fierce enough to stop her in mid-sentence.

"Mum, NO. You have no reason to object. We are injured, but not enough that any of us wanted to take the healers' time. The three of us have been living together in a tent for months, caring for each other. That is what we are doing now. I can't believe you would think we had anything else in mind after everything. We're too bloody tired, but we had to heal ourselves before we can rest."

Ron turned and rummaged around in a small potions kit before he found a pain potion. Taking it, he tilted it to Hermione's lips and urged her to drink. Harry meanwhile rolled over and Ginny began applying dittany to his back. The four of them paid no more attention to Molly and she backed out of the room quietly. When she returned to the second years' dorm, Arthur was waiting.

"Come Molly, let's try to get a couple of hours sleep. The boys are almost asleep downstairs. Charlie got a sleeping draught from a healer and George was resting already when I arrived. The first floor has a bit of damage to one wall, just a couple of small holes that Bill and I managed to plug. How are the others?"

Molly was still a bit stunned by what had happened upstairs, but she found a reply for her husband. "They're fine Arthur. They're caring for each other."

Molly and Arthur settled onto the bed and Molly let herself be pulled into her husband's embrace as she listened to Percy's whistling breaths and eventually willed herself to sleep. Upstairs, Ron had done all he could for Hermione. As the pain potion took effect, he grabbed her beaded bag and rummaged around inside. Finding something smooth and silky, he pulled out Hermione's nightgown. He placed the nightgown over her head as she began to drift off, then carefully pulled her arms through it before pulling the nightgown down her body. Gently lifting her, he changed Hermione's position from semi reclining to flat. She let out a small sigh and her face relaxed. Ron stared down at her and brushed a few wisps of hair off her face. She was exhausted and injured, but never had she looked more beautiful to him. They had traded one fateful kiss in the heat of the battle and Ron knew he loved her. The time was all wrong to tell her, but someday soon he vowed he would. Finally unable to hold himself up anymore, Ron crawled in next to her and held her. Hermione turned in her sleep and nestled into him closer. Ron glanced over at Harry and saw that Ginny was curled up next to him. The thought no longer bothered him. He certainly couldn't pick anyone better for his baby sister. Returning his gaze to Hermione, Ron planted one gentle kiss on her head before pulling a blanket over them and surrendering to sleep.

A few hours later, Arthur was awakened by his eldest son gently rubbing his shoulder. Opening his eyes, Arthur saw that the sun was well up and knew that it was time to face the first of many long days. Nodding at Bill, Arthur turned and kissed Molly awake. As he did so, he brushed her hair off her face and noticed that her fiery tresses were showing more glints of silver. Molly awakened and, as her consciousness and memory returned, a sadness set into her face. Sighing, she looked up at Bill and then sat up next to Arthur. Bill looked at his parents and yawned.

"Mum, dad, Minerva sent a house elf up with some food. It's waiting in the common room. I've been awake for a while, but we should probably have a family meeting now. I woke Charlie and George already."

Percy sat up as he heard his brother speaking. Bill looked over at Percy and a knowing look passed between them as Bill answered Percy's non vocal question.

"Percy, you're my brother. Yes, you've made some horrendous mistakes lately, but in the end you came around and you fought with us. I can't speak for mum, dad, or the others, but you're part of the family too. Although, I hope you will never make the mistake of placing ambition ahead of everything else again."

Bill then turned and left the room, heading back downstairs. Arthur stood and looked over at Percy, then at Molly.

"Arthur, why don't you and Percy head downstairs and I'll go retrieve the others upstairs ."

Arthur nodded and gestured Percy in front of them as Molly followed behind and went the opposite direction. When she reached the door to the third years' dorm, Molly paused to brace herself for what she expected to find. When she opened the door, the room was flooded with light, illuminating the burgundy bed hangings on the four posters. Two of the beds were occupied. Molly looked at the four young people and shook her head. She wasn't happy with the sleeping arrangements, but they did look peaceful and she was happy to see that everyone was clothed. She supposed that companionship was what they needed most last night. Crossing to Ron and Hermione, she looked down on them and smiled. It seemed that her son had finally realized where his feelings lay. She wondered what had occurred while they had been gone. There were so many questions still left to be answered, all in time. For now she needed them to wake and join the family, so she put out a hand and gently shook Ron. As his eyes opened, he saw his mother and tightened an arm around Hermione as his look turned hard.

"Easy Ronald. I just came to wake you. Breakfast is in the common room and we need to have a family meeting."

Molly then turned to the second occupied bed and looked at Harry and Ginny. What did she think about this pairing? Honestly, she could think of no one better for her daughter, but Ginny was still just sixteen. Yet here she lay, sleeping in the arms of a boy. Correct that, a man. Certainly after everything Harry had been through he was no longer a boy. Was Ginny really a girl anymore? No, adulthood was not something granted by a calendar Molly realized. Her daughter may not be legal, but she had already seen and handled more than witches twice her age. Molly regretted the loss of the last of her daughter's childhood, but that was the nature of war. As she stared at them, she realized that she would need to loosen the reins a bit. Still, she hoped they did not plan to continue these sleeping arrangements at the Burrow. Molly sighed and reached over to shake her daughter, then she turned her back on them and looked at Ron. He was helping Hermione out of the bed. Then he turned and looked at his mother. His look softened a bit, but his jaw remained firm.

"Mum, I need to apologize about last night. I know I was a bit harsh. It's just that you need to understand, Harry, Hermione, and me have been through a lot. I'm not a little boy anymore."

Molly nodded and took her youngest son in her arms. As his chin rested on her head and his powerful arms enclosed her, it was quite obvious that her boy was indeed grown. She pulled back and looked up at him.

"Thank you son. We all have adjustments to make. Now, I'll let the four of you wake up. Then we need all of you downstairs for a family meeting. And yes, that includes you Hermione as well Harry."

As Molly headed downstairs, four other students came down from upstairs. She recognized one as Seamus Finnegan, but then the other boy and the Indian girls she wasn't familiar with. They nodded to her before proceeding on down the stairs. She followed them down and they were greeted by Percy, who invited them to breakfast. A few minutes later, the last four members of the Weasley clan made their way downstairs. Also joining them were Alicia and Angelina, who appeared to have slept in a corner of the common room. Percy took it upon himself to introduce them, as well as Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Padma to the rest of the family. As Harry looked around, he realized someone important was missing.

"Hey, has anyone seen Neville?"

Padma was the one to respond. "I saw him and Luna heading to Ravenclaw when I came this way to find Parvati."

That brought a few smirks and then everyone sat down to a subdued breakfast. The food was quite good, consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, porridge, juice and tea. It seemed even a monumental battle couldn't throw the house elves off their game. The conversation was minimal, but mainly focused on what everyone was planning to do next. The students felt a need to help at Hogwarts, but many were also needed at home by parents who were anxious despite emergency owls having been sent notifying their families that they were well. As the debate continued, Minerva arrived and settled herself in a chair that Dean vacated for her. Reaching for a slice of toast, Minerva looked at the group and addressed them as a whole.

"Good morning everyone. I know you've all had little sleep, but I thought I should come talk to you. Obviously the school is closed for this school year. What are everyone's plans?"

"We were just discussing that professor. Our parents want us home, but we also want to help here at the school. There's going to be a lot of work to get done before September. You do plan on starting school again in September?"

"Yes Parvati, we will do everything possible to open school again at the usual time on September 1st. While I appreciate your desire to assist, everyone needs to have time to heal and grieve, so I am closing the school grounds for one week. You will all need to return home for that time. If you wish to return and assist after, then you will be welcome."

McGonagall's announcement caused the conversation to start up again as everyone kept eating, including the professor who had been handed a plate of eggs and bacon by Alicia. Once everyone was fed, McGonagall excused herself and Arthur called his family to attention.

"Alright Weasleys, and Harry and Hermione. We need to have a family meeting."

The rest of the Gryffindors drifted away to allow them space as the Weasleys gathered at the long study table in the center of the common room. Arthur took a moment and looked at his family. They were one less now and the twin who survived looked like a shadow of himself. Then Arthur looked at his youngest son and the woman perched on his lap. Well, sometimes it took catastrophe to wake a person up and Ron had certainly been oblivious to his feelings about Hermione for too long. Continuing to look around the table, his eyes next settled on Ginny, who had her head resting on Harry's shoulder. That also was a pleasant surprise. Coming out of his reverie, Arthur took control of the meeting.

"Alright, so we need to decide what are our next steps. I certainly want to return to the Burrow, but we have to be prepared for what the Death Eaters may have left behind. I think we need to rely on Bill here. He has experience breaking into tombs, returning to the Burrow should be similar."

Everyone nodded and turned to Bill. Looking at all of his family, Bill took a breath and took the hand-off from his father.

"Alright, I think we should approach the Burrow in stages. The wards are probably down, but they were at 400 meters. I suggest we apparate in at 450 meters and start to probe the boundary. If everything is clear, then we move to 390, just inside the old wards. We'll probe again, using several revealing charms for people and objects. We'll also use a dark magic detection spell and work our way closer in 50 meter increments. Then we'll move in the last 40 meters and do a final probing. We can't be sure what we'll find, so let's make sure we have all shields up. I propose that we start with a six person arrangement at equidistant points. Myself, Hermione, Charlie, Percy, Mum and Dad. Ron, don't put your hackles up. If Hermione's willing, we need her. She and I talked quite a bit last summer and she is probably second only to myself on understanding curses. The other four of you will remain back ten meters behind us, ready to assist if needed or to send for help if anything goes bad. Does this sound reasonable? Hermione, any concerns, you're my second on this?"

"No Bill, the approach is well thought out. I appreciate the confidence, especially since I'm not family."

"Hermione Granger! You should know by now that we consider you and Harry family. Which brings up something else that we've assumed, but not discussed. We want you and Harry to stay with us as long as you want. I know it will take a while to decide on next steps from here."

"Thank you Molly. I appreciate that. So, when are we doing this?"

"Well, it's almost ten now, I don't see any reason to delay."

"Alright then. I know that Filius re-established the anti-apparition wards in the castle, but they haven't been spread to the grounds yet. Shall we go to the courtyard and apparate from there?"

Everyone nodded and turned to leave. On the way out of the tower, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stopped to talk to their fellow Gryffindors and everyone promised to reunite at Hogwarts in a week to start the rebuilding. Then they exited and made their way to apparate to the Burrow.


	2. Return to the Burrow

Chapter 2 – Return to the Burrow

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione apparated to the Burrow and each of the six that Bill had designated took up their positions at 450 meters away from the Burrow. At that distance, their home was just barely visible over the waving early spring grasses that covered the grounds leading up to the garden and wall that surrounded it. Each person then began to cast the spells and probes they had agreed on: homenum revelio (reveal persons), incantato revelio (reveal enchantments), malus revelio (reveal evil), protego maxima (shield), finite incatatem (destroy enchantments), and expurgo maxima (cleansing). Behind the six, Harry, Ron, George and Ginny spaced themselves, watching for anything to go awry. Everything was fine at 450 meters, so everyone moved carefully to 390. As they passed the 400 meter mark, everyone waited, but felt nothing. The wards were definitely down, and since no trace was felt, they had been down for a while. The six cast their spells again, and still nothing was detected. They continued moving in fifty meter increments and Bill was surprised as they reached the garden that nothing had been found. Everyone was tired from their efforts, but they realized that the real danger would most likely lie inside. Standing in the garden, they began the last sequence before entering the Burrow.

Suddenly, as the malus revelio swept around them, a shriek was heard as a dark wind blew out at them. Everyone strengthened their shields as a gray mist descended on them. Behind the six, Harry and Ginny stood together. Harry looked at Ginny and with a nod she took hold of the shield cast around them. Then Harry cast an expurgo benevolus spell. Focusing all his energy through his wand, Harry felt something different in it that he had never felt before. The wand had a strength, a surety that made the spell roll out in increasing waves, covering everyone and the Burrow. As Harry felt the spell increase, he added a maxima to the spell and then closed his eyes as he envisioned the spell seeping into the house and suffusing every crack and crevice. The wand seemed to guide Harry as much as he guided the wand. The feeling was power like he had never felt before. After a while, he opened his eyes and saw something amazing. The last tendrils of gray mist were evaporating and a light seemed to pour out of the Burrow. Suddenly he felt the spell reach a crescendo and dropped his arm. As the spell stopped, Harry felt more drained than he ever had. Even after fighting Voldemort, he hadn't felt like he did at that moment. He dropped to his knees and then laid back on the soft earth of the garden before submitting to darkness.

Sometime later Harry woke and found himself on a couch with Hermione and Ginny kneeling next to him. Behind him an amazing display was taking place. They were inside the Burrow and it was wrecked, but Charlie and Arthur were busy righting what they could. Smashed plates repaired and flew into a cabinet. A broken chair leg found the chair it had been torn from. Stuffing returned to an armchair as the rip in it closed. Pictures flew back to the wall. A smashed light became whole again. The scene was surreal and Harry's head was spinning. Ginny leaned down and placed a vial to Harry's lips as he gave her a questioning look.

"It's just pepper up Harry. You're looking pale and after what you did you need it."

Harry accepted the potion and, as it hit his stomach, his body became flush and tingled as his energy returned. He sat up and watched the Weasleys continue to put the Burrow back together. When Charlie and Arthur finished, they collapsed in seats at the repaired table. Then Molly, Ron, and Percy appeared from upstairs. Molly looked a bit happier than she had earlier, although she still looked quite tired.

"Well, upstairs fared better than down here. It seems the higher up they went, the less damage the Death Eaters inflicted. Ron's room didn't look like they made it there at all. Of course, it would be hard to tell if Death Eaters wrecked Ron's room to begin with."

"Mum!"

"Well, we've done all we can down here mum. Everything is repaired that can be. The scorch marks on the walls won't go due to the curses that were used. Harry's spell cleansed everything else out well enough that I didn't find anything unexpected."

Everyone turned to look at Harry and he had the decided feeling that he had missed something. He still felt a bit odd, but figured that was mainly due to exhaustion.

"Can someone please tell me what I missed? Last I remember we were in the garden and that wave of malevolence hit us. Ginny took the shield focus and I was trying to help cleanse it. Then I woke up in here and it looks like we're all done?"

"Harry, that cleansing spell you used was amazing. I've seen that spell used before, but never in the way you did son. We were in the garden and the spell completely cleared the entire house. There were several curses in place, but once you finished it was all gone. It took a lot out of you though, you passed out for thirty minutes and you've taken three pepper ups to bring you back."

Harry looked at Arthur a bit stunned. Three pepper ups? He remembered enough from potions to know that that kind of dosage would wake a sleeping giant. He must have been really out of it.

"Really? I cleansed the whole house?"

Harry pulled out his wand and looked at it. He remembered now that something felt different about it. Somehow it was stronger and he felt even more linked to it than he had before. Hermione saw him staring at the wand and put her hand on Harry's arm.

"Harry, I've been thinking since I saw what you did. You're a good wizard, but what I saw out there was on the level of Professor Dumbledore. I think something from the Elder Wand has been left in your wand when you used the Elder Wand to repair it."

"Elder Wand? The wand of legend?"

Hermione turned and looked at Arthur. "Yes Arthur. Part of the story that we'll need to tell you later when we've all had a chance to rest."

"That reminds me dear. I asked Minerva and Kingsley to come by tomorrow after we have things settled here. Kingsley wanted to talk to you before, but agreed to give everyone some time. He'll want a full report of everything."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Thanks for the delay Molly. I knew it had to be coming. At least I'll have a chance to think on it a bit. I am feeling better after the potions. What's next to be done?"

"Nothing for you dear. I'm going to start laundry. I want to wash all the bedding. Even though it's been scourgified, I'll feel better taking hot water and soap to it. In a couple days we'll need to work on painting or papering over the walls where we couldn't undo the damage."

Harry took a deep breath and pushed himself off the couch. "Well, we can start gathering all the linens at least."

With that said, Harry took a reluctant Ron by the elbow while Ginny and Hermione followed to strip beds and gather all the linens in the house. When they finished and appeared back downstairs, Bill was back with Fleur. They had made a couple stops for supplies and had returned fully loaded with enough food to restock the fridge and pantry. While Molly started the washing, the rest of the family worked on preparing a simple lunch of tomato soup and sandwiches. When everyone sat down to eat, Harry looked around the subdued table and found it hard to believe that twenty four hours previous they had been breaking into and out of Gringotts. When lunch was finished, Percy and Arthur offered to clean up. Harry drifted outside and sat on a bench.

As Harry sat out in the garden, he tried to sort through his feelings. He felt mildly tired, although the pepper ups still seemed to be working their way through his system. He also felt mildly relieved, although not as much as he thought he should now that Voldemort was defeated. Then there was the grief, which also seemed to be dulled. So many dead, shouldn't he be crying, wailing? Then he felt a tension that he couldn't describe. Almost as if he was waiting for something, but had no clue what. Mainly he felt a confused sort of numbness. Perhaps all the emotions together were just too much and they drowned each other out. As Harry sat contemplating, he heard soft footsteps approaching in the grass. He didn't need to turn to see who it was heading for his solitary bench. He knew that he needed to sort things out with her as well. Perhaps now was the time. Looking up, he gave Ginny a small nod and she came to sit by him.

"Hi Gin. How are things in the house? Anything I can help with?"

"No Harry. The dishes are sorted and mum is between loads of laundry."

A long silence developed after Ginny's reply. After a few minutes, Harry decided he was as prepared as he could be.

"Gin, I'm glad you came and found me. We need to talk."

Ginny turned to look at him and Harry turned as well so they were facing each other on the bench. Harry looked up and the acceptance and compassion in her warm eyes gave him the strength to continue.

"Gin, you know when I broke up with you after Dumbledore's funeral that it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I did it to protect you. If anything had happened to you, I don't think I would have been able to keep fighting. Now the battle is over and Voldemort is gone and maybe life can return to normal. Or as normal as we will ever be after everything. I need you to know that I still care for you. I never stopped caring. When we were on the run, I used to sit in the tent at night and stare at the Marauder's Map, watching you. It kept you close and I knew at least that you were okay for the moment. I'd like to build my new normal with you in my life, but I know I hurt you when I left. I need to ask your forgiveness. Is there any way we can start again?"

Harry stopped and looked at Ginny, his eyes pleading and adding a thousand unspoken words to those he vocalized. Ginny's eyes were wet as she took Harry's hands in hers. Leaning forward, she planted what was supposed to be a chaste kiss on his lips. As soon as their lips touched, it suddenly wasn't enough. The old fire rekindled from embers back into a raging bonfire. She leaned in closer and Harry's arm reached out to keep her from sliding off the bench. Soon she was balanced over top of him on the bench while they snogged. Minutes later she pulled back for air and looked into his eyes. Smiling, she gave him her response.

"Will that suffice as a yes Harry?"

Harry smiled for the first time in many days as he pulled himself up and Ginny placed herself in his lap. Holding each other close, they sat in silence, staring into the garden at a patch of overgrown nasturtiums. Sometime later Ginny noticed Harry's eyes were drifting as the last of the pepper ups wore off and the exhaustion of the previous days caught up with them. Pulling herself off his lap, she promised to be back in a minute. The time was actually shorter than that when Ginny returned from the house carrying a blanket. She went and spread it under the plum tree in the garden, which offered shade from the unusually warm spring day. Then she went and retrieved Harry. Guiding him to the blanket, she had him lay down. When she joined him, he wrapped himself around her and the two fell into a much needed deep slumber. Later, when Arthur went to retrieve everyone for dinner, he found them in that same position. Smiling for the first time since the battle, he was glad that they seemed to have worked things out. He loved Harry as a son, but his daughter had been deeply hurt when he left. Arthur himself had been angry for the hurt inflicted on her, even if he did somewhat understand the reasoning. Now it looked like they had worked it out and were back together. Arthur was glad.

That evening Molly finished the washing of all the linens and everyone was drafted to make beds. Once that was done, she assigned bedrooms to everyone. The assignments were basically the same as always, but she wanted to reinforce her rules after what had occurred the night before. Harry and Ron returned to Ron's bedroom on the top floor. Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room. George went into Percy's old room with Charlie. Meanwhile, Percy took the twins' room. Molly had decided that George didn't need to return to the room he had shared with Fred, and Charlie was agreement. Charlie also didn't want George to be alone, so he asked to bunk with him.

Before they all went off to bed, Harry pulled Hermione and Ron into the empty kitchen to talk.

"Alright, I know we're all tired, but I've been trying to find a good time to do this. Kingsley is going to want the full story tomorrow and we need to all be in agreement on what we're telling him. Personally, I'm tired of secrets. The press should never be given all the details, but Kingsley and the Order deserve to know. What do you think?"

"Harry, I appreciate you asking and I agree with you. No more secrets."

"I agree with you and Hermione Harry. It's really up to you though. You're the one Kingsley is coming to talk to."

"No Ron! It is not all up to me. We have done this together. For seven years it's been the three of us. Look, I'm not the most sensitive guy. I don't talk about my feelings. Merlin knows the Dursleys never wanted to hear about them. I'm used to closing myself off to protect myself. The two of you realize this better than anyone, except maybe Ginny. But now I need to let you know that I really could never have done this without both of you. You're my family, my real family. The Dursleys were just people who were forced to take me in and treated me worse than a stray dog. After everything that has happened in the past couple days I realized I never really told you what you mean to me. I should have a long time ago. So, when Kingsley asks, we're going to do this together. No secrets. Agreed?"

Hermione wiped a couple stray tears and hugged Harry. Ron was too choked up to speak as he wrapped them both in a hug. They stayed wrapped together for several minutes, gathering strength from one another. When they pulled apart, each of the trio met the eyes of the others and all were in silent agreement. Harry then said goodnight to Hermione and left Ron to say his own goodnight as he made his way upstairs, stopping at Ginny's landing to give her a good night kiss before reluctantly letting her go and proceeding up the stairs to Ron's room.

That night, Hermione lay in bed trying to sleep. She was beyond tired, but she was also tense, like an over tightened guitar string. Ginny's soft sleeping breaths were nothing compared to Ron's snores and Harry's light whistle. She had grown accustomed to the sounds of the boys' sleeping and now it felt strange to not have them near. Eventually stress claimed her and she fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile, upstairs Ron was having a difficult time as well. He kept turning to look for Hermione and check that she was well. Now though the only person in the room was Harry and he was amazingly asleep. Ron laid, staring at his barely visible ceiling while he contemplated the last twenty four hours and tried to will himself to sleep. Just as his eyes started to drift, a piercing scream echoed through the Burrow. Ron knew instantly who it was and what was happening. The scream had been a regular occurrence since Malfoy Manor and Ron knew he was the only one who could make them go away. Jumping out of bed, he rushed down the stairs and reached Ginny's room at the same time that Charlie, Percy and his parents did as well. Throwing open the door, he saw that Hermione was still asleep, but her entire body was rigid as she thrashed and cried through her nightmare. Ginny stood to her side, looking horrified. Ron rushed to Hermione and sat on the bed as he pulled her close and gently woke her, muttering nonsense words and soothing noises. He reassured her for the twentieth time that all was fine and she was safe. Eventually Hermione woke and looked at him. She curled up into him and wrapped an arm around his waist, insisting that he stay. Ron scrunched down in the bed, continuing to hold her as she returned to sleep. Looking up at his parents, he dared them to challenge him. Instead, Molly's face softened.

"Alright Ron, it seems you're needed here. But the door stays open. Is that okay Ginny?"

Ginny nodded and returned to her bed as everyone dispersed back to their assigned rooms. When Molly and Arthur reached their room, she turned to her husband and melted into his arms.

"My god, what that child must have experienced. I've never heard a nightmare cause a reaction that bad."

"She's not a child anymore Molly."

"No, of course not. None of them are, even Ginny. They've been forced to grow up too fast and I hate it!"

"That's one of the things war does. At least Ron was able to soothe her. It seems like the sleeping arrangements are going to need adjusting."

"Yes, I suppose so. It really was quite amazing to watch Ron with her. He's never been that gentle and considerate with anyone."

"Well, finding the right woman changes a man."

"Yes, I suppose it was only a matter of time. I'm glad the two of them finally sorted their feelings."

As they talked, Arthur gently maneuvered his wife closer to the bed. Then he gradually eased her down, kissing her forehead.

"Time to sleep Molly. Kingsley and Minerva will be here in the morning and then maybe we'll get an understanding for everything that's happened to our children."

Molly nodded as Arthur settled himself on the bed. Minutes later they were asleep again.

The next morning Molly had everyone up by eight since Kingsley had asked for the meeting at ten. Hermione looked upset as she joined the table and looked at everyone.

"Morning everyone. I want to apologize for waking the house last night. I was hoping now that everything is over that wouldn't happen anymore."

"Nonsense dear. It's not something that you can control. I'm sure you would if you could. I'm glad Ron knew what to do."

Hermione muttered a quiet thank you and reached for the porridge, closing the subject. Molly looked at her concerned, but figured that she would have to let time and love heal the wounds. Halfway through breakfast Bill and Fleur appeared and Bill's eyes lit up when he saw his mother had made scones. He immediately pulled up a chair while his wife looked a bit upset.

"Beel, you haz your breakfast already. What are you doing?"

"Scones dear."

Bill turned adoring eyes on his wife while he chewed half a scone, then he pulled her onto his lap and fed her a piece as she just shook her head and smiled at him while everyone at the table chuckled. All the Weasley men had their ways of charming their women. After breakfast, Molly announced it was time to work on the outside of the house and catch up on the pile of laundry everyone had accumulated. Everyone dispersed to assigned tasks as they tried to accomplish what they could before Kingsley and Minerva arrived. Bill pulled Hermione and Arthur aside for a special task.

"Alright, I gathered the supplies we needed for the final warding tasks. Are we ready?"

"Yes Bill, I brushed up on reading last night to re-acquaint myself with the runes we'll be using."

"Excellent Hermione. Dad, you set?"

"Well, I haven't used runes in a while, but with you two to guide me I think I'll be fine. I do have a NEWT in Runes, even if it needs to be polished up a bit."

"Okay, so let's do this at the compass points. We'll start north, then south, west and east."

As they were getting ready to leave, Molly returned to the room and looked at her eldest son with concern on her face.

"Bill, what are you doing with runes? And why is Hermione involved? Are you doing something dangerous?"

Arthur turned to his wife. "Molly, the three of us are working on some additional protections for the Burrow. We've planned this carefully, there shouldn't be much risk."

"But Arthur, after everything, how can you take any risk?"

Arthur gathered his wife in his arms to soothe her. With a few more reassurances, Molly finally settled and Arthur turned back to Bill and Hermione with a nod. Bill led the way to the 450 meter mark north of the Burrow and Hermione and Arthur joined him, placing themselves in a circle. Bill produced one of the stones he had recently acquired. It was a chunky mixed quartz cut into a pyramid with a large, prominent black tourmaline crystal down the middle. He placed it on the ground and looked at his father and Hermione.

"Alright, I'm going to take the shield rune, skod. Dad, you take the repulsion rune, rinda. Hermione, you take the alarm rune, finnv. We'll each carve our runes on the three lateral sides, then we'll work the bottom rune together, meotior. That bottom rune will be the linkage of the other three runes. On my count, 3…2…1."

The three of them aimed their wands at the small pyramid on the ground and began their rune carving. The stone was hard and they were each careful to etch the rune solidly into the quartz without disturbing the interior crystal. Twelve minutes later all three were finished and stepped back to admire their work.

"Very good both of you. Dad you haven't lost the touch and Hermione good work especially since I know you haven't had much chance for practical application. Let's move on to the base linking rune."

Bill flicked his wand and the pyramid turned so it's previous top point slightly embedded in the earth. He counted down once again and the three worked together on the more complex linking rune. It took a bit of finesse to get their wands working together, but seven minutes later it was done. The pyramid now glowed a faint blue and a ripple of magic emanated from it. Bill smiled, satisfied, and waved his wand to dig a small hole four feet deep. Then he levitated the pyramid and placed it gently in the hole before then filling the dirt back in. When he finished the ground looked undisturbed.

"Alright, that went well. Let's move to the south and duplicate our efforts."

Bill, Hermione and Arthur repeated the same work at the other three compass points, 450 meters out from the Burrow. When they were done it was a couple minutes before ten. Looking at Bill and Hermione, Arthur drew a long breath.

"Well, I certainly forgot how tiring rune work can be. I can't believe we accomplished that in just over an hour. With those runed stones in place the Burrow should be set to shield and repulse most evil intentions. Thank you both for your hard work. And thank you son for locating the stones on such short notice."

"You're welcome dad, but the thanks goes to a colleague of mine, Langorok. He was the one who put me in touch with the source for them."

"Langorok? A goblin helped you locate the stones?"

"Yes dad. They're not all bad. As long as you deal fairly with them."

"Still, they must not have been cheap."

"No worries dad. It's done."

The three of them had been walking as they talked and reached the Burrow as their discussion finished. Stepping inside, they saw Minerva stepping out of the floo. The rest of the family had gathered in the living room and Molly was floating a tray of drinks in for everyone. She looked over at Arthur and he gave her a slight smile and nod to let her know the work was done. Then he, Bill and Hermione joined the others in the living room. Two minutes later Kingsley arrived in the floo and everyone was gathered and ready to hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione's story. The trio had taken one of the large couches and Ginny sat with them on Harry's side. Harry clutched her hand for comfort and Ron held Hermione's hand. Minerva noticed the gestures and let a brief smile cross her lips.


	3. Telling the Story

Chapter 3 – Telling the Story

Kingsley was the first to speak as he greeted the trio and inquired how they were feeling. Once they assured them that they were physically well, he turned and looked around the Burrow before then focusing on Arthur.

"The Burrow doesn't look too bad Arthur. You didn't call for the reinforcements I offered, so I assume everything went well? Do you have new protections in place?"

"Well we did have a bit of work to clean the place up Kingsley and there were some nasty curses left to greet us, but that is another story for later. As for new protections, we laid down initial spells as soon as we finished the cleanup. Bill, Hermione, and I just returned from placing the final protections. We carved piezo runestones with specific wardings and placed them at the compass points along the boundaries of the initial wards. The Burrow is better protected even than before."

Kingsley's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's indeed some heavy protections. That takes a significant level of magic. Of course, you've got the skill in abundance with your family and extended family."

Kingsley's last comment was made as he glanced at Hermione. She blushed, but Ron grinned and looked at her.

"Since we know that we are all adequately protected, shall we proceed?" Minerva asked, looking to Harry.

Kingsley nodded and looked at Harry as well.

"One thing before you begin Harry. I'd like to take notes for the Ministry records. Is that agreeable to each of you?"

"Fine Kingsley, as long as the records are secured. We've decided to tell everyone here everything, but there are some details that should never be made part of public knowledge. I suppose we'll need to draft a press release at some point with enough details to satisfy curiosity, but that will need to be edited carefully."

"Of course Harry, I fully agree. And you have my guarantees on the security."

Kingsley produced a roll of parchment and quill. With a wave of his wand, the parchment and quill hovered in mid-air, prepared to start writing.

Harry looked around the room as all eyes fell on him. Everyone here was family or members of the Order. It was time for all secrets to be brought to light. He'd been thinking about this and where to start, finally he just decided to begin. No one here would judge him and he had Hermione and Ron by his side to encourage and fill in details.

"Alright everyone, I've been thinking about how to explain all this in a rational manner. It's going to take some time, so please let us all talk. Hopefully questions will be answered as we go along. I'll start, but Hermione and Ron will also be filling in a lot of gaps. They've been with me through everything these past seven years. If I miss anything, they'll fill in the pieces."

With a final look at his friends, Harry started at the beginning with the prophecy that Sybil Trelawney had made. Most of the Order knew about this, but a couple of the Weasleys had not heard it. Next, he came to the night his parents were killed and how it was love that had provided the greatest shield. After that he jumped forward to the night at the end of his fourth year during the Tri-Wizard tournament when Voldemort had returned and how he had used Harry's blood, overcoming some of the protection his mother had given him. Harry knew that some of this was already known, but he felt the background was necessary. Next, he explained about his connection to Voldemort and how much stronger it became after Voldemort's return.

At this point Ron took a moment to step in with his recollection of some of Harry's worse nightmares while Harry took a break, happy to have attention off of himself for a moment.

When Ron was done, Harry continued with his fifth and sixth years and began to detail his sessions with Dumbledore exploring Tom Riddle's history. He explained in detail about the horcruxes and the details from Slughorn's memory. When Harry mentioned how many horcruxes he and Dumbledore had determined there were, a collective gasp sounded through the room and Harry had to wait a minute before he could continue. He then detailed how the first horcrux was destroyed when the diary was stabbed in their second year. Then he told about Dumbledore's hand and how he had been cursed while destroying the next horcrux. When he came to the point of telling everyone about his scar, it took several minutes for the furor in the room to finally calm down before he could continue, with Molly especially needing to be taken out of the room for a few minutes. To finalize details of his sixth year, Harry explained about locating the locket and then finding out after Dumbledore's death that the locket was a fake. Finally, Harry finished with the details of Dumbledore's will and what had been left to each of the three of them. With that, Harry took a moment to sip his butterbeer, looked at Hermione and nodded.

Hermione took over for a few minutes at that point and started with the details of their flight from the wedding after Kingsley's warning. When she told them about being tracked to the muggle cafe and almost being captured, Molly grew even more pale. Next, she detailed their refuge at Grimmauld Place. While she did, she had to explain her beaded bag and how she had prepared supplies ahead of time. When everyone showed an interest in the bag, Ginny went upstairs and retrieved it. Hermione then took the bag and proceeded to pull out several changes of clothing, four books, a potion kit, first aid supplies, and Phineas Nigellus' picture. Everyone just gawked as each new item appeared from the tiny bag. Kingsley looked at Hermione with a strange, small smile and she wondered what was going through his head. With everyone still in shock, Hermione then explained how they had tracked the locket down and proceeded to plan to infiltrate the Ministry. She felt that it was Ron's turn to take over and gave his knee a squeeze.

Ron gave the rest of the details about the Ministry infiltration, confronting Umbridge, stealing the locket, and then helping the muggle born witches and wizards flee during the confusion. Once again, the room became noisy and Ron had to wait for everyone to settle. Next, he explained their escape and being followed so that they couldn't return to Grimmauld and how Hermione had saved them with a bit of apparition redirection. When he told his family that he had been badly splinched in the process, Molly demanded to see and Ron pulled his shirt off briefly to show them his shoulder. Hermione was still distraught that she had caused it and grew so upset that Ron pulled her into his arms while looking to Harry to continue.

Harry took back over and detailed their travels, moving almost daily while they tried to determine what the other horcruxes were, as well as what clues may have been hidden in Dumbledore's bequests. He also explained how they each took turns wearing the locket and what the evil within it did to each of them. When he reached the time shortly before Christmas when Ron had left them, Harry tried to skip over it, but Ron stopped him. Ron then admitted to his family what he had done and that he still hated himself for it.

Hermione had recovered enough to then give the details of the six weeks that she and Harry were on the run without Ron. She told them about Godric's Hollow and all that happened there before turning back to Ron.

Ron now reached the point in the story where he explained how the Deluminator had helped him to find his way back and return to Harry and Hermione. He detailed the events of his immediate return, including saving Harry, retrieving the sword of Gryffindor, and finally destroying the locket. He briefly mentioned that Hermione was rightfully upset when he returned, but left out specifics. That was between them. With his part of the story complete for the moment, Ron nodded at Harry to continue.

Harry next explained about visiting Xeno Lovegood and learning about the Hallows. When he told them about Xeno almost turning them in, Arthur began to rub his temples. Then Harry explained about their decision to deal with the horcruxes and let the hallows take a second role. Finally, he reached the point where he broke the taboo by using Voldemort's name, causing them to be captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. Harry paused and looked over at Ron and Hermione. Everyone in the room saw the pained expressions and knew something bad was coming. Ron had his head down, but then gritted his teeth and looked up to tell Harry he would take over.

Ron then gave everyone the details about what happened at Malfoy Manor. When he reached the point to tell them about Hermione's torture, he choked and couldn't continue. Hermione turned him toward her and they stared into each other's eyes for a couple of minutes as she rubbed his face and he pulled her hand in for a kiss. The display was enough to keep the room quiet as everyone waited for Ron to continue. Strengthened by Hermione, he continued with the details of their imprisonment and Hermione's torture, followed by Dobby helping them escape to Bill and Fleur's home. He looked up at Bill and saw a tense look on his face. This was the first time he had heard the details that led the trio to his doorstep after months of being missing. Ron explained how Dobby had been killed and then buried by the beach. He was trying to continue, but as he thought about Hermione's injuries, he choked again. As Molly watched Ron and Hermione, she suddenly understood the previous night's events and was glad she had been the one to finally kill Bellatrix.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and took over. She started with her recovery at Shell Cottage and thanked Fleur again for caring for her. Then she detailed how Bellatrix had given them a clue that a horcrux might be in her vault. Next, she explained their stay at Shell Cottage while they made a deal with Griphook and planned to break into Gringotts. Everyone began muttering for a minute, then quieted and let Hermione continue as she gave them the full story of the break in and their escape. At that point everyone exclaimed and a few questions were blurted out. Hermione looked over at Harry and he nodded.

When the noise in the room subsided, Harry continued the next part of the tale, bringing them to Hogsmeade and enlisting Aberforth's help. Then Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to go back and forth with their different stories of what happened during the battle and what each of them was doing while the fighting raged. Finally it came back to Harry as he detailed his decision to go to Voldemort and sacrifice himself. That caused Ginny to begin crying softly on his shoulder as Harry put his arm around her. Harry looked around the room and saw that several others were reaching for tissues. Putting his head down, Harry focused on continuing to detail the final events from the battle. He explained as best he could about dying and being given the chance to return once the horcrux piece of Voldemort was ripped from him. The last part of the story he kept brief, as everyone in the room had been there. Finally, Harry told them about Snape and what his memories had shown in the pensieve. Everyone sat in stunned shock upon learning that Snape had not been who they had thought he was. Minerva especially looked quite pale and took a glass of wine that Percy offered her.

As Harry, Hermione and Ron completed their tales, the three of them displayed a range of emotions. All looked exhausted, added to the fact that they were all underfed from their time on the run. There were also fleeting glimpses of relief, pain, despair, and admiration as they looked at each other. After a couple of minutes, Hermione pulled her eyes off Ron and addressed the room.

"Alright, I know everyone has questions. Thanks for letting us get that all out."

Kingsley was the first to ask a question. "So, the hallows are real? The Elder Wand, or Wand of Destiny, is not a myth? Where is it now? Where are the other hallows?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded as he took the question.

"Yes, the hallows are real. The Resurrection Stone was destroyed when Dumbledore broke the horcrux within it. The Cloak of Invisibility was an item we never found since we were focused on the horcruxes (although Harry had a suspicion about the cloak he inherited from his father, he had no proof and decided to not propose the possibility). Finally, the Elder Wand has been destroyed. I've learned quite a bit of wand lore in the past year and here is what I've come to understand. When Draco disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him, Dumbledore's wand, the Elder Wand, changed allegiance to Draco. Voldemort thought it's allegiance lay with Snape since he didn't know Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, but he was wrong. Then, when I disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, the wand's allegiance came to me. I used the wand one time after Voldemort was killed. My wand was destroyed when Hermione and I fled Godric's Hollow. Ollivander advised that it was beyond repair, but I was able to repair it using the Elder Wand. I now have my wand back and have no desire for another. I especially have no desire for something with the history of the Elder Wand, so after I repaired my own wand, I broke the Elder Wand and scattered the pieces. Too many lives have been destroyed over it and I felt it was time for it to go (Harry knew he was lying outright, but did not want anyone, even Kingsley, to know that the wand was back in Dumbledore's tomb.)"

As Harry spoke of the Elder Wand, a look of recognition crossed Arthur's face. Hermione saw it and nodded to him as she decided to explain.

"I see Arthur has pieced together an earlier comment we made regarding Harry's wand. I believe you now understand how Harry managed to cleanse the Burrow?"

"Yes, Hermione, it seems to make sense. Despite how fantastic it sounds."

Kingsley looked at Hermione and then at Arthur. Arthur then looked at his fellow Order members and explained what had happened when they were cleansing the Burrow. Kingsley and Minerva both seemed a bit rocked by that news and Harry noticed that Minerva had finished her wine and Percy was refilling her. Kingsley turned back to Harry.

"Well, that is certainly interesting. Might I suggest Harry that as soon as possible you speak with Mr. Ollivander again and have him examine your wand?"

Harry nodded, then asked the room if there were more questions. Bill was the next to jump in.

"So it's true? The three of you were responsible for the break in at the bank? I heard rumors, but no one was exactly sure."

"Yes Bill, sorry if it makes things tetchy at work bro."

Bill looked a bit stunned and just shook his head. The trio looked around the room, waiting for more questions. Everyone sat looking slightly dazed at everything that had been disclosed. When no more questions were forthcoming, Harry took a deep breath, pulled his arm off Ginny and tried to find the words to express what else he needed to say.

"So it seems there are no more questions right now. I know this is a lot to take in. Just let us know if you think of questions later. The time for secrecy is done. I have a couple of more things I'd like to say. First, I've told Hermione and Ron this personally, but I want to state it here also. Everyone makes a big deal about me being the 'chosen one'. I never would have managed any of this without them. I'm just a simple wizard and one who is still learning. I've made a lot of mistakes…too many. And my friends and others have suffered. Ron and Hermione have helped me through a lot of those mistakes and I'll never be able to repay them. If I'd been smarter, braver, this might have turned out better. I know it's pitiful, but I want to apologize for everything. If I'd understood the horcruxes sooner, or acted faster everything might have turned out different…maybe so many wouldn't be gone now. Part of me wishes that I'd gone straight to Voldemort before the fighting…I just…I'm sorry."

Harry stood up and was on his way to walk out of the room when several things happened at once. Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled backward, Arthur barreled forward and knocked him backward, and Minerva drew her wand and advanced on him. Within seconds, he was back on the couch, sprawled with several angry Order members and Ginny glaring down on him. Minerva was the first to speak.

"Harry James Potter! You are to stop that nonsense right now! You did everything and more than anyone could expect from a fully trained wizard, which you were not. I still can't believe what Albus laid on you. Damn that man. He may have been brilliant, but I certainly have had my disagreements with him over the years. I wish he would have confided in the Order more. I think it's miraculous that you managed what you did."

"I second that Minerva. Harry, I know you feel the pain of all who were lost. I wish more than anything that my son was still with us, but Voldemort and his Death Eaters are responsible, not you. Please consider what Fred would say if he heard what you just said. This family could never blame you. And you're family to us as well I hope you know. You will always be welcome at the Burrow, but if you keep spouting that kind of nonsense, then we'll make you sleep in the garden. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry looked up at an angry Arthur Weasley. He had never seen the man with the sort of fierce glare that was now directed at him. Normally it was Mrs. Weasley that inspired fear in her children, but now Harry shrunk from her husband's gaze. As Harry looked at him and then looked around the room he realized that no one did blame him. The Weasleys had sacrificed so much and yet they still welcomed him. Harry ducked his head as he hid the tears that came unbidden. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione gathered around him as the rest of the room grew silent and let the four friends comfort each other. Minutes later Harry collected himself and looked up again.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Kingsley lightly cleared his throat and everyone's attention turned to him.

"Harry, I agree with everything that has already been said. What the three of you managed is remarkable. The entire magical community and the world are in your debt. I've had a busy couple of days and I've got a few details to discuss with you and the Weasleys. First, we've been deciding how to honor those that were lost and have come to a decision regarding a permanent memorial. Minerva is acting headmistress at Hogwarts, although I am sure that will be made permanent shortly. As such, she has designated a hill on the east end of Black Lake as a final resting ground for all combatants killed in the battle. This is an option being presented to the all the families and it will be their choice if they wish to have their loved ones buried there. We will be holding a memorial service for all in five days at the site. I don't need an answer from the Weasleys yet, but we would like to know within two days for planning purposes."

"Next, I've been in discussion with the remaining members of the Wizengamot regarding how best to honor those who fought. I was a couple of minutes late this morning because we were finalizing the details. You are the first people who are being notified of their decision. All combatants in the battle are being granted the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Hermione, you will be happy to know that after a bit of negotiation, this will include all magical creatures, including the house elves and centaurs. The third class award means that those individuals will have their names etched in the walls of the Ministry, as well as receiving a 50 galleon award. Next, for all members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Order of Merlin Second Class is being granted. That will include all the Weasleys except Percy, since you were all active in the Order's work. Percy, you will be given the Third Class with the other combatants. Also, Neville Longbottom is being upgraded to a second class award due to his work leading Dumbledore's Army and for killing Nagini. The second class brings the same as the first, as well as a payment of 500 galleons each. Finally, Harry, Ron and Hermione are all being awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. This award brings a payment of 5000 galleons each and you will each be eligible to sit on the Wizengamot when you reach the age of twenty seven. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but the decision was near unanimous and I fully concur."

Everyone in the room sat, stunned. Harry rubbed his face several times and just stared at Kingsley. Hermione was the first one to speak up after Kingsley's announcement.

"Wow Kingsley, that's very generous. I appreciate the acknowledgement for magical creatures. And a seat on the Wizengamot? That will take a bit to think on."

Kingsley smiled at Hermione. "Indeed, especially for you Hermione. I had a bit of research done and, when you take your seat, you will be only the second muggle born to ever sit on the Wizengamot, and the first muggle born witch. Personally, I couldn't think of anyone more deserving."

Hermione flushed and Ron pulled her into a tight hug. As the news settled, Mrs. Weasley's clock chimed the noon hour. Molly stood up and headed for the kitchen before turning back around to address the room.

"Well everyone, we've had a busy morning. I'm going to go finish lunch preparations. We'll be ready to eat in a half hour."

Arthur waved his wand and a box of butterbeers appeared from the kitchen. He started to pull them out and cast chilling charms as they were passed around the room. Fleur went to fetch more wine and poured for those preferring wine. A half hour later everyone enjoyed a bountiful lunch of sausage rolls, salads and crisps. Harry was still feeling somewhat disconnected from everything around him as he tried to adjust to the return to normalcy, but spending the time to tell the whole story had gradually started to unwind him. After lunch, Kingsley came over to Harry and beckoned Ron and Hermione to him.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I have to get back to the Ministry now. Arthur and Molly still have to discuss the arrangements for Fred, but I'll see you all in five days at the memorial. We'll have more to discuss then. Is there anything you need in the interim that I can help with?"

"Actually Kingsley, when we were discussing Dumbledore's will, I started thinking about my inheritances. I never had a chance to check on what Sirius left or my parents' vault. Is there a legal department at the Ministry that I need to talk to?"

"Hmm, yes, you came of age just before the Ministry fell. There probably is paperwork that needs to be done. I'll inform the legal department and have someone contact you here Harry."

Harry gave his thanks and Hermione spoke up. "Minister Shacklebolt…"

"Kingsley Hermione, among friends we don't hold to formalities."

"Thanks Kingsley. There was one other part of the story that I didn't tell you. It's personal so it didn't really effect the rest of the story. Before I came to the Burrow prior to Bill and Fleur's wedding, I knew things were at a breaking point and I took precautions. I knew that Death Eaters would target my parents to get to me and then to Harry. So I spent the first half of my summer preparing to evacuate them. I moved all my personal items out of their house and then I performed memory charms on them, erasing myself and giving them new identities. I then planted the idea in them to leave for Australia. I put their dental practice on hiatus and left the house under a property management company. When I exited the house the last time, I placed a number of protective charms on it as well. I have no idea where my parents are or if they're safe. I also need to check on the house. I don't know if it's possible, but I'd like to try to put their lives back in place. Is there any way we can trace them in Australia?"

Kingsley had been standing, but sat again when he heard Hermione's disclosure. The rest of the room had also grown silent and Molly sat with tears in her eyes, twisting a napkin in her hands. After a minute, Kingsley spoke.

"Wow Hermione. Just when I think I've had my fill of surprises. If you did what you say, which I don't doubt, then that's another piece of complicated magic. I shouldn't be surprised really. I'll contact the Ministry in Australia and have them start checking on your parents. As for the house, please give me a couple of days. We are still hunting down Death Eaters and I don't want you going anywhere unprotected. When I can, I'll assign a couple of Aurors to go with you and check on the house."

"She has all of us as well Kingsley. We'll go with her."

Kingsley looked up and nodded. "Alright Bill. With all of you helping out, Hermione should be able to return and check on the house. Still, I ask that you wait until after the memorial. It will take a few days for the Aussies to investigate anyway."

"Thank you Kingsley. I understand that we need to take the time. It's just that now the war is done I want to put everything right again."

"I understand Hermione. It's only been two days. Just a bit longer. I must be going now. I'll be in touch. See you in five days."

Kingsley stood and made his way to the floo. A minute later only the Weasleys were left and everyone began to clean up lunch and then dispersed in separate directions to relax, think and reflect.


	4. Harry

Chapter 4 – Harry

After Kingsley left, Harry made his way to the garden and laid down under the plum tree to think. Where did he go from here? He still had a year of school to complete, but was that really necessary? He wasn't sure how he felt about returning to Hogwarts as a student, trying to resurrect a past lifetime. He knew the Weasleys would let him stay at the Burrow, but how long would that last? He had some money from his parents, but how much? He supposed he would need a job? How would he go about that since everyone knew his story? It was all a bit much to comprehend and Harry felt his body tensing at the thought of it all. Harry sat up and was about to leave the garden when Ginny came out of the kitchen and headed right to him. Just looking at her as the sun shone through her hair, turning it to fire, helped to brighten Harry's mood. She sat down next to him took his hands in hers.

"You look tense Harry. I know this morning was difficult, but thank you for telling us everything. I understand better now why you left me. I wonder though what we do now? I suppose we have to give it time like Kingsley said."

"That's what I was just thinking Ginny. I have no idea what's next. I feel like I should be doing something, but I have no idea what."

"We all need a chance to heal Harry. That takes time. You don't have to get everything done in the next week."

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny closer. She tilted her head up and he kissed her for several long minutes. Then they leaned back and laid in the tall grass under the tree. Several minutes later the warm breeze coaxed them into a restful sleep.

The next day Harry was eating breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys when a call came in on the floo. It was Kingsley, announcing that a Ministry solicitor wished to visit Harry in half an hour. Molly assured him that would be fine as Harry finished the last of his bacon and went to get dressed. A half hour later the solicitor arrived as scheduled. Arthur immediately showed him to the living room as Harry came downstairs and joined them. Arthur excused himself as the two men shook hands.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, my name is Theodore Brill, senior solicitor for the Ministry. The Minister asked me yesterday to work on finalizing your inheritances. I have all the paperwork for both Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter. I'd like to review it with you, then there are just a few details needed to finalize and transfer the assets to you."

Harry nodded and gestured the solicitor to a set of chairs. They seated themselves and Mr. Brill continued.

"Alright, we'll start with Mr. Black's will. In it he states that you are to be the primary recipient of the Black estate. He does have one bequest for a Remus Lupin. I'm afraid though that with Mr. Lupin and his wife both being departed that that part of the will remains in question."

"Actually sir, Remus and Dora had a son. He's just an infant, but I'm his godfather. Anything Sirius left to Remus should go to Teddy. He's in the care of his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks."

"Hmm, alright, I had no record of a child. I'll need to add that to the information. Of course, with you being the child's godfather that will simplify the matter. Now, for the rest of Mr. Black's will. You have been given ownership of all Black family properties. First, there are two pieces of real estate: a house in London at 12 Grimmauld Place and a small farm near the town of Sarlat in France. There is a note indicating that the French property was granted to the family by Carolus Magnus. Of course, I have no proof that is true, but if it is then the timeline of ownership is truly astounding. Now, besides those properties, you are granted ownership of the Black vault at Gringotts. I received a statement from the bank and the assessed monetary value in the vault is 2,411,327 galleons. In addition, the vault assessment lists 214 additional items beyond the gold. You will need to make your own assessment to determine what those items are. The will is quite straightforward, so all I need from you are a couple of signatures and the transfer will be complete."

Harry sat looking gobsmacked at the solicitor. He had no idea that the inheritance would be so grand. Mr. Brill didn't notice Harry's stunned state as he organized the papers and produced a quill for Harry to sign. In a bit of a trance, Harry did as suggested and officially became one of the richest wizards in Britain. Next, Mr. Brill pulled out a second will.

"Now, Mr. Potter, the next matter is in regards to your parents' will. This went into effect upon their deaths, but was never finalized upon you reaching your legal majority. You are the sole recipient for their estate. First, there is a house listed at 102 Avon Court, Godric's Hollow. That was your parents' home and is now passed to you. Second, the Potter family vault is yours in its entirety. I have the latest assessment from Gringotts and the vault totals 1,800,302 galleons with an addition 97 items stored within. Now if you will please sign here, the Potter estate will be officially transferred to you."

Harry signed once again and the solicitor bundled all the papers into his bag. As he did so, several thoughts coalesced in Harry's mind. Before Mr. Brill could say his goodbyes, Harry spoke up.

"Mr. Brill, now that the paperwork is complete, will I be able to visit the vaults immediately? I have some business I'd like to tidy up."

"Well, I need to deliver these documents to the bank first. It shouldn't take long. Minister Shacklebolt had anticipated your question and advised that you call him on the floo after I leave. He still has concerns for your safety."

Harry nodded and walked with the solicitor to the floo. After he was gone, Harry threw in some floo powder and called the Minister's office. He was surprised when Kingsley answered himself.

"Uh, hi Kingsley. I thought I would get an assistant or something when I called. I know you are busy. I've finished my legal paperwork and want to visit Gringotts, but I'm worried about their reaction to me."

"Yes Harry, I figured as much. That's why I charmed the floo to allow you to come through directly. I have a meeting starting in ten minutes, can you come through and see me in an hour and a half?"

"Sure Kingsley. Thank you."

Harry pulled his head out of the floo and went to sit down at the kitchen table. He was still shocked at how much he had inherited. Still, it was mostly locked up in vaults controlled by goblins who probably weren't too happy with the trio. He understood that Kingsley had much more important tasks, but he still itched to be on with business. He tried to remind himself what Ginny had told him the previous day. Thoughts of Ginny brought other things to mind. He now had the money to treat her right. Maybe he could even take her on dates. Well, provided they had a full complement of security to escort them. Harry shook his head. How was he supposed to work on their relationship when he was confined to the safety of the Burrow? Well, Ginny's 17th was coming in several months. One thing he was sure of was that he could now afford to get her a nice present.

Then Harry thought about the other part of his inheritances. He knew about Grimmauld of course, but what about the other two properties? He'd seen the house in Godric's Hollow. It was just a damaged shell now. He certainly didn't want to live there, but the sight of it was distressing. The town had left it as a memorial. Perhaps he could think of a better memorial? Maybe Ginny would have an idea. And then there was the farm in France. He'd never been in France. He'd have to check a map and see where it was. What would he do with that? As he kept contemplating, the time seemed to grind slowly. Then Molly arrived, bustling through the kitchen.

"Ah, Harry dear, is your meeting complete? What are you up to now?"

"Yes Molly. The solicitor left. I still have a couple of loose ends to tie up. I'm meeting with Kingsley in about an hour. Now I'm just sitting here thinking."

"Well, can you think and help me take all the curtains down? They're my focus for the day."

"Sure Molly. How about I start at Ron's room and work my way down? We can meet somewhere in the middle."

Molly nodded and Harry spent the majority of the hour helping Molly prepare nine large loads of curtains from around the house. It was much easier to do with magic, but was still a chore. Although not as much of a chore as when Aunt Petunia made Harry wash all her curtains every two months. The task was a good distraction and soon it was time for Harry to meet with Kingsley.

As he approached the floo, Molly stopped him. "Harry…be careful. I don't like you leaving the Burrow's protections."

Harry patted Molly's hand and smiled at her. Then he stepped to the floo and threw the powder before stepping into the green flames. Harry landed in Kingsley's office and found the Minister waiting for him.

"Hi Harry. Thanks for being punctual. I'm afraid I've only got a couple of minutes. Now, Theo Brill advised you'll be wanting to visit the Black and Potter vaults, correct?"

"Yes Kingsley, but I'm a bit worried. Given my actions when I was last in Gringotts, I can't imagine the goblins are going to be too happy to see me."

"Hmm yes. I actually anticipated this. I had a meeting with the head of Gringotts yesterday regarding a number of other issues. I also brought up the subject of your status at the bank. Ragnok, the bank president, was indeed quite upset with the three of you. Now, this meeting I had was in the afternoon after you told me everything at the Burrow. I decided that Ragnok deserved an explanation and I took him aside privately to discuss the reasons for the break in. I limited what I told him, but when he found out that Voldemort had a horcrux in the Lestrange vault, his tone changed considerably. Yes, I can see you questioning, goblins are familiar with horcruxes. At least goblins as old and trained as Ragnok. After he knew the reason, he agreed that your past acts will be forgiven. You should be clear to visit, but there is still the issue of safety. I have an Auror waiting outside who will be your escort. His name is Toby Geller and I trust him as much as anyone within the Ministry. He was my protégé on the Auror squad. Now, my floo is one of only two that connects directly to Ragnok's office. Theo has already sent the papers over to confirm the ownership change on the vaults. I'll call Toby in and the two of you can floo over immediately. Any other questions?"

"No Kingsley. Thanks for smoothing this over for me."

"Least the Ministry can do Harry. Now, let me call Toby."

Two minutes later Harry and the short, young Auror appeared out of the floo and stepped into the office of Ragnok, the president of Gringotts. Sitting behind a massive desk was a tiny, wizened goblin. He was the oldest goblin Harry had seen and Harry wondered how he managed to see through the drape of hair that descended from his eyebrows. Despite his frail appearance, the voice that bellowed at them denied the goblin's advanced age.

"Harry Potter! You've returned to Gringotts. The Minister advised that we should be expecting you. The paperwork for your inheritances arrived a short time ago and all should be in order. I hope that once your business here completes you will leave in a more orderly fashion than when you visited last. Now, I have business to attend to, but I have called for Hanglock to bring your keys and show you to the vaults. Do you have any questions for me first?"

"Actually sir, just a couple. And I want to thank you for welcoming me back. I have no quarrel with the bank or goblins, just with certain customers of yours. Now, I was wondering if it is possible to transfer funds from one of my vaults to another vault? Also, I wish to inquire after a loan. I'm not sure if a loan exists, but if it does, can I be given the details?"

Harry looked at the goblin and thought he saw the eyebrows settle just a bit with his apology.

"In response to your first question Mr. Potter, transfers between vaults are common. Hanglock can provide you with the form. As for the loan you are unsure of, can you give me more details?"

"I want to know if William and Fleur Weasley have an outstanding loan for their home, Shell Cottage? And, if so, how much?"

Ragnok turned in his chair to a strange device behind him. It appeared to be sheets of paper in the thousands on a giant mechanism that whirred and spun, sending papers flying by at breakneck speed. The machine caused a breeze in the room as the goblin searched his records. Suddenly the machine stopped and Ragnok pulled a single sheet from the multitudes.

"Mr. Potter, I have found what you are looking for. Normally this information is not shared, but your status is unique and the Minister advised that he would consider it a personal favor if I were to assist you in whatever you need. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley do indeed have an outstanding loan. The current amount still owed is 13,450 galleons."

"Excellent, thank you sir. Now, if I wished to pay off that loan with the funds from one of my vaults, would that be possible?"

"Certainly. Let me call Hanglock now and he can sort out both forms for you."

Five minutes later Harry found himself dismissed from the president's office and standing in a small cubicle with Hanglock. He filled out the two forms to make the transfer and the payment, deciding to take the funds from the Black vault which had a larger sum. Once the forms were complete and filed, Hanglock escorted him to the Potter vault. Toby stayed in the lobby waiting for him since the vault area was high security. When Harry reached the vault he was shocked when it opened. The vault was much larger than he remembered. Turning to Hanglock, Harry queried the goblin.

"Hanglock, is this the same vault that I've visited in the past? It looks different, bigger."

"Yes Mr. Potter, the vault it the same. On your previous visits you were still under age. Since you had not yet reached your majority, you were granted access to only 10% of the funds within the vault, which was felt would be sufficient for your schooling. Now that you are of age and the vault has fully transferred to you, it is open in its entirety to you."

Harry looked back around and shook his head. Realizing why he had come, he withdrew a good amount of money and did a quick visual assessment of the additional items in the vault. It appeared that there was a silver tea service, a set of armor, several swords, and multiple small boxes that he thought might contain jewelry. It was all a bit much for the day, so Harry opted to leave. He would return later when he was better prepared. Minutes later, Harry and Hanglock appeared back in the lobby where Toby was waiting. Hanglock directed Harry back to a cubicle and handed him a stack of papers.

"Mr. Potter, here are several items for you. First, on the top, are the clear deed papers for your friend's cottage. Next are a stack of draft slips for both the Black and Potter vaults. These slips are accepted at most wizard stores and will allow you to pay for goods and have the money withdrawn from the vault for the merchants. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry shook his head and wished the goblin a good day. Toby took Harry by the arm and directed him back to the president's office. From there they floo'd back to the Minister's office, which was now empty. As they stepped out, Toby wished Harry a good day and Harry thanked him as well. Turning back around, Harry tossed the powder and floo'd back to the Burrow. When he landed, he saw Molly was hanging freshly washed curtains in the living room.

"Hi Molly, I'm back."

"Very good Harry. Everything taken care of?"

"For now, yes. By the way Molly, are Bill and Fleur coming for dinner?"

Molly turned and gave Harry a strange look as she replied. "Yes actually. I'm doing a fish fry, which Bill never misses. Is something wrong Harry?"

"No, everything is fine Molly, just need to talk to Bill."

At that moment Ron and Hermione burst through the door, arms wrapped around each other, laughing at some joke.

"Harry! You're back! Everything go well?"

"Yes, all the legal paperwork is straight. Kingsley worked his magic with the goblins and they've agreed to forgive us. He had to tell the president of the bank that he had been harboring one of Voldemort's horcruxes in a vault. I wasn't happy with him disclosing that, but Kingsley assured me that the goblins agreed to keep it quiet. He was apparently distraught when he found out our reason for breaking in. That is why he agreed to forgive us."

Ron let out a long breath. "Wow, you've had a busy morning. How about we grab some lunch and then play Quidditch?"

Harry readily agreed and after lunch Charlie joined Ron, Harry, and Ginny playing two on a side Quidditch. Hermione remained with her feet firmly on the ground as she preferred. After a couple of hours, Charlie had to leave on some kind of an errand and the four friends retired to the creekside to relax and cool off. The two couples were wrapped around each other while they lazed and talked.

"So guys, I was thinking. I officially took ownership of Grimmauld Place today. I'd like to go by and check on it tomorrow, see what the Death Eaters did."

"Sure thing Harry, but tomorrow is out. Mum, dad and George talked and they've agreed to bury Fred with the others in the memorial graveyard. Mum wanted to bring him home, but George insisted that Fred deserves the tribute. So, tomorrow we're going shopping for dress robes for the memorial service. Most of us don't have any that aren't years old. May take a while to find something to fit all of us. We could go the day after tomorrow, if that's alright?"

"Sure thing Ron. Grimmauld is not high priority. I suppose I probably need some dress robes also."

"Harry, do you think it's wise to go to Grimmauld without more support? You don't know what the Death Eaters did or left behind."

"Actually Hermione, I was just thinking about that. Harry could call Kreacher. He must be living in the house, the same as he lived there when Sirius was in Azkaban. If there's anything nasty waiting, he'll know."

"Ginny you're brilliant. Kreacher!"

A loud crack sounded and the tiny elf appeared, looking down on his master lying in the grass.

"Master Harry called?"

"Yes Kreacher. We were just discussing Grimmauld Place. I finalized the legal paperwork for the property today. I'll be coming by to check on the place in a couple of days, but we are worried about what the Death Eaters might have done to the house."

"Master Harry does not need to worry. Death Eaters were only in the house twice. They cast a few spells and damaged the stairs. Madam Black was very displeased and yelled at them. They tried to curse her portrait, but Madam Black has many protections and they could not touch her. She was very angry with them. When their friends came later, she yelled at them quite a lot. The one tall one did not like the house at all. He made very rude comments about it. No one returned after that."

"Excellent Kreacher. Thank you. I will be returning the day after tomorrow to look around. I don't have anything else for you now."

"Very good master. Kreacher will wait for you."

The elf popped out and Harry leaned over to smile at Ginny.

"Well, that clears up one problem. So, tomorrow we shop and then the next day we pop over and check on Grimmauld. As long as we get inside quickly, the trip should be safe."

Everyone agreed and the conversation turned to a discussion about an article in the Prophet detailing the reforming of Quidditch teams that had to disband due to a high concentration of non-purebloods on the teams. Harry enjoyed the time relaxing with his friends and having Ginny curled up at his side.

That evening all the Weasleys gathered for Molly's fish fry. The weather was beautiful as they dined in the garden, which allowed more space for everyone. Once the main course was devoured and everyone leaned back and adjusted their waistbands, Harry decided it was time to make his announcements. The table buzzed loudly as several conversations were ongoing and Harry had to tap his glass with a fork several times before he had everyone's attention.

"Now that we are well fed, I have a couple of things I'd like to discuss. As you know, I was visited this morning by a solicitor from the Ministry regarding my inheritances from Sirius and my parents. All the paperwork that was never done when I came of age is now completed. I took possession of two vaults at Gringotts and was quite shocked when I discovered the total of my inheritances, especially since I did nothing to earn the money. I am wealthy now due to my family, not because of anything I've done to earn it. Unfortunately, my family is now gone. Except that I am lucky enough to have a new family, here around this table. You welcomed me in years ago and showed me what family truly means. I can never thank you enough, but I am going to try in one small manner to show my appreciation. Arthur, Molly, when I was at Gringotts, I initiated a transfer of funds from one of my vaults to your vault. I know you will want to object, but please do not. I am taking money that was given to me by family and giving it back to family. I know the Burrow still needs some repairs and you will have other expenses. I hope this will help. Next, Bill and Fleur, while I was at Gringotts I had Ragnok pull the details of your loan for Shell Cottage. I have paid off the loan and have the deed papers for you. The cottage is now completely yours. This is one small token to thank you for the assistance you gave us when we fled Malfoy Manor. Please accept it with my gratitude."

Everyone seemed a bit stunned as the whole table remained quiet after Harry's announcements. Bill was the first to speak, as he pulled a quietly sobbing Fleur to his side.

"Harry, you know that what you did was not necessary. I understand though the spirit in which you did this and we thank you."

Arthur was the next to speak. "Well Harry, you know we never wanted to accept charity, but I understand what you said about family. We have considered you one of our own for years. So, I will also give you our thanks. May I ask what amount you transferred?"

"500,000 galleons."

Arthur became suddenly pale and reached for his drink. Molly finally found her voice, although she was remarkably soft spoken in her continued shock.

"Really Harry. That is too much. I don't even know what I would do with that much. We cannot gut your inheritance."

"Nonsense Molly. I'm going to be up front with everyone, but this stays in the family. I still have around 3.6 million galleons, several hundred heirloom items and three pieces of real estate. You are not gutting me. As for what you do with the funds, I am sure you will find times when the money comes in handy. I know you will be good stewards of it."

Molly just nodded and muttered thanks again. Gradually everyone at the table settled into Harry's news as Molly produced a large toffee pudding from the kitchen and everyone began to partake of dessert. After dessert when everyone settled back with drinks, Harry noticed Ginny was more subdued than usual. Catching her eye, he announced they were going to take a walk.

"Alright, be careful dears, please don't go too close to the warding limits. And send up sparks if you need anything."

Harry nodded and Ginny rolled her eyes as they took each other's hands and left the garden. The night was warm and the moon was almost full as they walked quietly. They reached the backyard Quidditch pitch and sat down on a hill. Ginny nestled into Harry and he pulled her close.

"You looked like you had a lot on your mind at dinner Gin. I'm here if you want to talk."

"Just thinking Harry. I've been having a hard time keeping my thoughts in line. It seems I have a dozen thoughts running through my head in circles. I was thinking about Fred of course. Then I was thinking about the memorial and what it will feel like to be back at Hogwarts for the ceremony. Then I was thinking about the rebuild that is going to start the day after. And I was thinking about our friends. Everyone went home for the week, but they'll be returning to help with the rebuild, at least if they're allowed. Then I was thinking about next year. I have one year of school left, if McGonagall reopens the school as planned. I'm still not sure I'll want to return. Part of me wants to finish, but I don't know if I can face the memories on a daily basis. I guess I'm really mixed up right now. Were you planning on going back?"

"No Gin. After everything I don't think I could. I still want to be an Auror, but I have to take a break for a while, sort through some things. I understand what you're going through. Like you told me, we need to take our time. At least I know that I have the money so I don't have to worry about working for a while."

"Well, you know you can stay here for as long as you need. Mum likes having you here. And after the gift you gave them, my parents won't have to worry about money any more. I still can't believe you did that."

"Your parents deserve it Gin. And I know Sirius and my parents would approve. About the Burrow, I know I'm welcome, but I've been thinking I'd like to get away a bit more. Maybe look at fixing up Grimmauld. I think I'd like to live in London. I know the house is a mess, but I've got the money to fix it up."

"I suppose I understand Harry. For my own personal reasons, I like having you here. Still, I know mum can be a bit overbearing, no matter how much we all love her. So that's why you wanted to go check out Grimmauld?"

"Yes. I'm going to make a list of short term projects and long term restorations. You're good with color and design. You did a lot for Fleur's wedding. Would you mind helping me?"

"No, that would actually be fun I think. First rule is to ban anything black in that house."

Harry chuckled and nodded as he pulled Ginny closer. She looked up and began kissing him. All conversation stopped as the two of them became very involved. Soon Harry had rolled part way over Ginny as his kisses trailed down the side of her neck. Ginny began to moan and ran her hands under Harry's shirt to feel his toned chest. Harry's hand drifted to her left breast and gently began squeezing as Ginny squirmed under him. She could feel Harry's arousal and her desire was a raging fire low in her belly. Suddenly Harry pulled back and rolled to the side, panting.

"Harry?"

"Sorry Gin. I was losing control there. You just look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"I was fine with where you were going Harry."

"Gin, we're all a mess right now emotionally. I don't want to rush anything and give you regrets. Ginevra Weasley, I love you and when the time is right I want to be with you, but I don't think now is the time."

Ginny looked up into Harry's beautiful green eyes. "I love you too Harry. So much. Every person I dated didn't work because you were the one I wanted to be with instead. I've loved you for years."

"And I was too stupid to see it. Then when I did I was too scared."

"That's done Harry. We're together now."

Harry smiled and pulled her close. They sat for a few more minutes, thinking silently as they relished each other's companionship. Then they returned to the Burrow. Harry had Ron's room to himself, as Ron was down with Hermione. Around two in the morning, Hermione began to whimper and Ron settled her before the full nightmare emerged. Ginny had yet to sleep and the whimpering brought her back to full wakefulness. Sighing, she got up and tiptoed to Ron's room. Harry was awake and welcomed her under the covers. She turned to prop the door open before climbing in with Harry. Once they were together, the two managed to finally sleep.

In the morning, Harry woke to the sound of Ginny's voice. He opened his eyes and smiled at the beautiful redhead in his bed. Then he looked up and saw Molly. He began to reach for his wand under his pillow when Molly shook her head and smiled.

"Alright you two. I suppose I'm not surprised. Thank you for leaving the door open. I guess if I'm allowing Ron and Hermione, I can't complain. Harry, I'll remind you though that she is still underage."

"Three months mum."

"Hmmpf, still. Anyway, time to be up. We have a lot of shopping to do today."

The rest of the day was spent purchasing new dress robes and buying supplies to help fix the Burrow. Harry's gift allowed for everyone to have custom fit robes, which was much appreciated by the burly Weasley men. At the end of the day everyone was tired and the entire family decided to visit the Leaky for dinner. Tom welcomed them enthusiastically and put several tables together at the back of the pub. The presence of all three members of the Golden Trio caused quite a bit of disruption and Bill and Charlie made themselves bodyguards for the group. Finally the pub settled and the family was able to enjoy a hearty stew for dinner. After, they returned to the Burrow and prepared for bed. With Molly in agreement, Ron officially moved down to Ginny's room with Harry and Ginny moved up to Ron's room. As long as doors remained open and everyone promised Molly that there would be no sexual interaction in her home, she accepted that each of the four needed the comfort of their partners.

The following day Harry had been planning on going to Grimmauld. Unfortunately, Molly had heard of the plans and found a thousand tasks to keep them occupied for the day. After dinner that evening, Molly announced that she had called Andromeda and would be visiting her the following day. Harry still wanted to get to Grimmauld, but he had never actually seen his godson and decided that Teddy should be his first priority. He asked if he could accompany Molly and she agreed so readily that Harry realized it had been part of her plan all along. He knew she cared and was doing what she thought was best, but her mothering was beginning to be a bit much.

The following day after breakfast, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all decided to join Molly as she caught the floo to the Tonks home. Andromeda was quite kind, although her resemblance to her sister Bellatrix was disturbing. Teddy was obviously the light of her life and Harry had to agree with her. The boy was a bit past two months and, on the day of their visit, had opted for blue hair. Harry held the small boy and marveled at his beauty. Teddy became fussy at one point and Andi handed Harry a bottle. Harry settled into a rocking chair to feed the baby. A couple minutes later he looked up and found the entire room staring at him.

"What?"

"Nothing Harry. You just look so peaceful sitting with Teddy. You're a natural."

"I've never held a baby before. He's amazing."

Andi looked a bit upset and was silent for a while before finally voicing her thoughts.

"Harry, you're Teddy's godfather. Technically you have legal rights to him."

Harry took a moment as he contemplated what Andi was saying. Suddenly realization hit him in the gut and he paled.

"What? You mean? No. Andi, I think I understand what you are saying and why you look concerned, but you shouldn't be. I have no intention of taking Teddy from you. He's your only family. Merlin knows that I have no idea what to do for a baby. I want to be a part of his life and if you need anything at all, I'm here, but I'm not planning on taking Teddy."

Andi took in Harry's words and her shell crumbled as she broke down sobbing. Molly took the woman in her arms and tried to soothe her. Finally she settled and looked back to Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I've been so worried. After everything, I just don't think I'd survive if I didn't have Teddy to live for."

Harry nodded and brushed a tear off his cheek. He finished feeding the baby before receiving burping instructions. As he burped Teddy, Harry heard something else and then he smelled it as Teddy filled his diaper. Andi laughed at Harry's expression and then gave Harry his first lesson in nappy changing. Everyone watched as Harry looked dismayed and disgusted. Finally Hermione and Ginny lost it as they held each other, chortling at Harry's discomfort. Once the baby was changed and settled, Molly declared it was time to leave.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, Molly was about to start issuing orders when Harry cut her off.

"Molly, sorry, but we have plans this afternoon. We'll be back in time for dinner."

"But Harry, I'm not sure that going to Grimmauld is safe."

"Molly, Kreacher has already assured us it's fine. The house recognizes me as the owner, so I can apparate straight in and bring anyone with me. We'll be fine. Now, if it's alright, I thought I'd pack some sandwiches before we head over."

Molly sighed and nodded as she turned to help Harry pack lunches. Twenty minutes later Harry gathered Ginny, Ron, and Hermione and they apparated to Grimmauld. Upon arriving, Kreacher appeared and welcomed Harry. Harry assured the elf that they needed nothing immediately, then turned to his friends.

"Alright, I've been thinking on how to approach this. When we were here before I never fully explored the house. I'm not even sure exactly how many bedrooms it has. I think five, or six, maybe. Anyway, the first thing I want to do is a survey. I'd like to split into couples and have one couple take the basement and first floor and the second couple take the second and third floors. The attic is up under the dormers and is one open space. I was up there when Sirius was hiding Buckbeak, so we don't need to survey that. When we were out shopping, I picked up a couple of supplies. I have two tape measures that will automatically snap to the corners of rooms or objects. I also picked up two charting kits. These should allow us to get all the measurements and chart the whole house. Does that sound okay?"

Everyone agreed and Ron and Hermione took the second and third floors while Harry and Ginny took the basement and first floor. As they moved out of the hall and neared the stairs, Mrs. Black's painting started screaming about mudbloods and traitors. Hermione cast a langlock spell to shut her up and the four friends proceeded to their tasks. A little over an hour later everyone had gathered back in the dining room on the first floor. Harry looked over the drawings and couldn't believe the actual size of the house. Not counting the basement, the three main floors totaled nearly 790 square meters. The first floor consisted of the entry, hall, kitchen, library, dining room, living room and parlor. The second floor had five bedrooms and two bathrooms. The third floor had three bedroom suites with attached bathrooms.

"Merlin's beard, I could house an entire Quidditch team in this house."

"It's going to be a lot of work Harry."

"Yes indeed. At least a lot of the dark artifacts got cleaned out when the Order was here. I think the next step is for us to go through room by room and make a list of what needs to be done, then organize each room by priority. First priority though should be figuring out how to get rid of Mrs. Black's portrait."

As Harry spoke, Ron's stomach suddenly gave a loud rumble. Everyone laughed and agreed that lunch would actually take the first spot, then they would look around the house. While they ate, they discussed Mrs. Black's picture.

"Harry, about the picture, I did some reading a while back. Actually during the horcrux hunt. One of the books I brought along had information on permanent sticking charms. I think Kreacher might be able to help us if he was here when the original spell was done."

"Brilliant Hermione. Let's ask him. Kreacher!"

The elf popped in immediately. "Yes master?"

"Hi Kreacher. I have a problem that I hope you can help with. This is my house now and I don't appreciate having Mrs. Black yell at me and my friends all the time. We have to get her down. You can have the picture if you want, but you have to keep it in your room where I can't see or hear it. Can you unstick it?"

Kreacher didn't answer immediately as he shuffled his feet. When he finally spoke, his voice was choked. "Yes master. Kreacher can help. Kreacher must do as master asks."

Harry noticed the elf was not happy with the idea and frowned. "Kreacher, you don't seem to be happy with the idea."

"Kreacher may not like, but Kreacher does not have choice master."

Harry looked perplexed. He really needed to get the picture down, but he didn't like forcing the elf to do something he hated. Also, Hermione would probably hex him if he forced Kreacher. As he contemplated what to do, Hermione spoke up.

"Harry, I'm happy that you don't like the idea of forcing Kreacher. I have an idea that may work. No guarantees."

"Sure Hermione, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, house elves have unique magic. Kreacher is bound to this house, that is why he would be able to unstick the picture. But, perhaps you can do the unsticking instead. I think that if you hold his hand while you cast the reversal charm, his magic should flow through you. The unique qualities of your wand should also come in handy."

"Kreacher, would you be willing to do as Hermione suggests?"

"Yes master, Kreacher would not mind that."

"Brilliant, let's go try now."

The four friends and the elf left the dining room and went to the hall. Hermione coached Harry on the charm, which he had only read about. Mrs. Black looked quite angry, but her tongue was still locked, so she remained silent. Harry took hold of Kreacher's hand and focused all his energy into the wand as he cast the reversal spell. He felt a strange whoosh and then the picture fell with a large thud. Everyone cheered.

"Alright Kreacher. The picture is all yours."

The elf bounded forward, grabbed the picture, and disappeared. Harry turned and hugged Hermione.

"Alright, I owe you big for that one. Let's start going through the rooms and making lists. I'd like us to do this together so I can get everyone's ideas."

Three hours later the first floor and most of the second floor were surveyed. The afternoon was getting late and everyone was looking tired, so Harry called a halt to the day. They apparated back to the Burrow and Molly was waiting for them.

"You're back! You took a long time. Everything okay?"

"Yes Molly, the day went well. We got a lot accomplished, no issues."

The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione returned to Grimmauld for a few hours in the morning and finished the survey. Harry had several long lists of things to be done, but he felt like he had a much better grasp on the project. Once they arrived back from the second trip to Grimmauld, Molly was on them once again. This time she was needing help with organizing and setting up for Fred's wake at the Burrow. The joint memorial and internment service was being held at Hogwarts the following day and the Weasleys had invited friends and family to the house after for a personal wake. George had been working in his father's workshop for days putting together a special fireworks show. The Burrow was in much better shape than it had been a week earlier, but Molly still had a long list of tasks and kept everyone busy for the rest of the day in preparation. When Harry finally crawled into bed that night he pulled Ginny closer and barely kissed her before they were both asleep.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 5 – Saying Goodbye

The next day dawned and Harry was awakened by Charlie giving the bed a good shake. It still seemed way too early, but then Harry remembered what day it was. Had it really been a week since the Battle of Hogwarts? Had it only been a week? Harry and Ginny both groaned and then got up to head downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Molly had a few last minute chores for everyone before they were ordered to go get ready. By 10:30 everyone was gathered in the front garden where Arthur waited to give instructions.

"Alright, everyone here? Our apparition point is the east alley on the side of Madam Puddifoot's. I believe everyone knows the location? Good. Now, our apparition time is 10:34, in exactly three minutes. Everyone space out with two feet between yourself and the next person. As soon as you reach the destination, move to the end of the alley. There are a lot of people expected and they've packed the apparition times close together."

Everyone moved to space themselves as Arthur had indicated. As the time grew close, he had his eye on his watch and gave a ten second countdown. When he said go, everyone turned deliberately on their spots and arrived seconds later outside the tea room in Hogsmeade. Within the next minute everyone was at the end of the alley as Charlie led the way and they began to walk through the village and up to Hogwarts. As they approached the gates, Harry noticed a half dozen Aurors were keeping watch as sensors checked each arrival. He also felt the magic emanating from the re-established wards and it was stronger than ever. Several minutes later, all the Weasleys had passed through and made their way up the designated pathway that headed in the opposite direction from the castle.

They walked for about three minutes before passing through a stand of trees and emerging at the site of the new cemetery and memorial. The site was placed at the peak of a low hill overlooking Black Lake and the rest of the grounds of Hogwarts. It was a perfect spring day and the sun shone down on the rolling meadows surrounding the lake and reaching to the Quidditch pitch in the far distance. Fifty six white caskets were arranged on stands next to fifty six perfectly excised holes that waited to receive them. A modest white podium stood in front with rows of white chairs stretched in two arching arrangements up the hillside. The sight of all the caskets arranged in mass was a staggering sight and all the Weasleys stopped to catch their breath. Harry pulled Ginny close and just stared. He muttered to himself 'if only I was faster, I should have done more'. The words were barely audible, but his chin was resting on Ginny's head and she heard him and pulled back to glare at him fiercely. He took her nonverbal admonishment and shook his head as he followed the rest of the family to their designated seats.

People continued to arrive in a steady flow and soon the seats were close to filled. Harry kept looking around and gave small nods and waves as he spotted his friends. Then Andromeda Tonks appeared at the top of the hill carrying Teddy. With a quick whisper to Ginny, Harry went to greet her and bring her down to sit at the end of the row with the Weasleys. She gratefully accepted Harry's offer to take the baby and soon Teddy found himself being passed from his godfather to Ginny and on down through the rest of the Weasleys.

Twenty five minutes after they arrived, the flow of new arrivals stopped and a hush came over the crowd as chimes rang out, signifying the start of the ceremony. From the front row, Kingsley stood and made his way to the podium. He took a minute to look out over the crowd and then began speaking.

"Hello and welcome to all wizards, witches, and muggles. We gather here today for a solemn event to say our goodbyes to a group of singularly brave individuals. Every one of these individuals fought for a greater good and to protect the historic school on whose grounds we now gather. It is only fitting now that each of them will sleep forevermore here on the grounds they fought so hard to protect. Of the fifty six represented here, there are men, women, and the underage, although I most certainly cannot call them children. We have pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn side by side. We have Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. In their final slumber, there will be no divisions. The soil that covers each will be the same. A dark wizard and his followers sought to divide us, but now we defeat his goals as we refuse to divide those we lost. We must remember this day and seek to do the same among the living. There is also one who will be interred today about whom the truth must be known. Many will find it unusual, but we will be paying honor to Severus Snape here with the rest of the combatants."

A muttering that grew to a dull roar echoed through the seats, causing Kingsley to pause. After a minute, the noise quieted enough that he could continue.

"Like I was saying, I know many find it unusual. Now, let me explain. Severus Snape was a man like any other and before that he was a boy, a half-blood who had a difficult childhood. As a boy he met a young girl, a muggle named Lily Evans. Except that Lily had a unique gift and Severus realized Lily was actually a witch. When they reached the age of eleven, Severus and his childhood friend came to this school together. Severus joined Slytherin and Lily joined Gryffindor. Despite this, Severus' childhood love for the girl never waned. In time they grew apart more as Severus chose to follow the Dark Lord. Lily married James Potter and distanced herself from her childhood friend. When the Dark Lord targeted the Potters' son, Severus asked that Lily be spared. The Dark Lord refused and, upon killing Lily, gained his most dangerous enemy. Severus spent the next sixteen years as a double agent for Albus Dumbledore. He was the most experienced Occlumens the wizarding world has seen in centuries. He kept his thoughts hidden from the Dark Lord and played his role ruthlessly. Many of us thought Severus killed Albus Dumbledore, but the truth is far different. Dumbledore had been working on a quest to weaken the Dark Lord and in the process was inflicted with a great curse. Severus saved his life, but could only slow the curse. Dumbledore knew he had only a year to live and concocted a plan. He agreed to let it appear that Severus had killed him, when in actuality he was only ending the pain of the curse shortly before it would have taken Dumbledore anyway. This final act was enough to convince the Dark Lord to place his whole trust in Severus. Later, Severus would use his position as the new headmaster of the school to provide a unique service to those fighting Lord Voldemort. As Severus lay dying, he gave his memories to Harry Potter so that all may know he died thinking of the girl he had loved since childhood. For these reasons, we will be honoring Severus Snape today."

Kingsley paused a moment and took a sip of water as he let the news he had delivered settle through the audience. There were a few whispers, but most maintained a stunned silence and allowed Kingsley to continue.

"Now, we will proceed with the internment by house. Although each individual will lay side by side with other houses, it is the desire of the house heads that they be allowed the honor of reading the names of those they taught and mentored. When each name is read, I would ask that one family member or friend step forward and give a brief remembrance for that individual. Also, before we continue, I have additional news. Each of those we are laying to rest today will be receiving the Order of Merlin. The majority will receive the third class award. Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Nymphadora Tonks, and Fred Weasley were members of the Order of the Phoenix and fought even before the final battle. These four individuals will be receiving second class awards. I would now like to call forward Professor Slughorn to represent Slytherin house."

Horace Slughorn stepped forward and the first internment was for Adrian Pucey. Harry remembered the dark haired chaser and, other than Quidditch, he knew nothing about him. He did remember that for a Slytherin, Pucey had the unusual habit of not committing fouls. He must have been a decent guy despite his house since he remained behind to fight. Professor Slughorn called forward Catherine Pucey, Adrian's mother, who said a few quiet words as she clutched a handkerchief. Then she turned and spoke to the professor who waved his wand and a single casket hovered in the air before slowly lowering into the hole prepared for it. Once it settled, the professor waved his wand again and the hole filled in and the grass rolled back over it like a carpet. A final wave produced a prepared headstone with name, dates, a Slytherin snake, and the badge for the OOM Third Class inscribed on it. Mrs. Pucey sat and Professor Slughorn stepped back to the podium.

Next to be called by Slughorn was the name Severus Snape. There was no one to call forward for Snape, so Slughorn said a few words instead. As he spoke, Harry leaned over and looked at Hermione. She nodded and opened her beaded bag, where Harry had stored an item for this moment. When Slughorn finished speaking and placed the tombstone on the grave, Harry stood before anyone else could speak. He moved silently up the aisle as he felt all eyes on him. He looked forward to Professor Slughorn, who had a strange look on his face. Saying nothing, Harry approached Snape's tombstone and placed a single white lily on the ground in front of it. He quietly said 'thank you' and then returned to his seat. His return walk was not as silent, as many people began to whisper. Harry returned to his seat and hoped that his small action would put to rest any doubts that remained about Snape's inclusion in the ceremony.

Once Harry was back in his seat, Kingsley spoke again and called forward Professor Sprout for Hufflepuff House. A total of fourteen Hufflepuffs were being laid to rest. The first was Heather Caspin, who Harry did not know. An enormous man came forward and dwarfed the professor as he introduced himself as Heather's father. He was obviously hurting, but also obviously proud until the dirt began to fill the hole of his daughter's grave. Then the huge man collapsed to the ground as Kingsley and another man rushed forward to help him back to his seat. The list continued and each name brought a small amount of pain. Harry didn't know the Hufflepuffs as well and now wished he had taken the time to know them better. As the last of the names were called, Harry came to attention when he heard the name Nymphadora Tonks. Andi rose from her seat, quickly checked that Teddy was fine and Bill was holding him, then slowly made her way to the front. She held herself in check while she remembered her resourceful, occasionally clumsy, and always fair daughter who had worked hard as a Hufflepuff and then excelled as an Auror. She then turned and did the honors of lowering Dora's casket and covering it. Once the tombstone was in place, she produced a large daisy and stepped forward to place it on the grave.

Next called to the front was Professor Flitwick to inter the sixteen Ravenclaws. Each person had a family member called forward to say a few words. Mostly parents spoke the remembrances, but one sister and four spouses also came forward. Harry knew a few of them in passing, but was not great friends with them. He supposed since four of them were married that there were also a few that had graduated well before him. Still, each name was like another nail driving into his heart. Despite what everyone told him, Harry had to wonder if he could have acted faster or differently and managed to prevent even one of the deaths. Ginny felt his mood and her hand tightened in his. Harry leaned closer to her and put his arm around her as she cuddled in closer to his side.

Finally, it was time for Gryffindor house to lay it's dead to rest. Harry took a quick breath and steeled himself. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and read the first of the twenty four Gryffindors being interred: Lavender Brown. Lavender's father stepped forward and read a brief statement in a very low monotone that cracked occasionally. Harry may not have been fond of Lavender after her romance with Ron, but she had turned into a hell of a fighter. He had seen what Greyback had done to her and thought it was best she hadn't survived. Shaking his head to clear the image, Harry vaguely realized that Mr. Brown had returned to his seat and McGonagall was calling another name.

Next to be interred was Colin. Colin's mother Martha stepped forward to say the words for her son as Harry remembered back to the tiny first year who had annoyed him with his camera. Harry wished he would have been kinder to Colin in those early years. He was just sixteen. He shouldn't have been fighting.

The names kept being read and then came the name Remus Lupin. Andi started to stand up and move forward to speak for her son-in-law, but suddenly her knees gave way as Harry caught her. She began sobbing and Harry knew that she wouldn't be able to handle doing this again. He whispered to her and she nodded in approval as Harry handed her off to Ginny and stepped forward to speak for Remus instead. He said a few words about the kind professor and how he persevered despite his affliction. Then he spoke of the great love that Remus and Dora had. Great enough that they died fighting side by side. Finally, he mentioned Teddy, who would carry on both his parents' legacies. Harry then turned and settled the casket in the hole. Once the tombstone was in place, he moved forward and placed the single rose that Andi had given him. He looked up at McGonagall and gave her a small nod before returning to his seat.

More names were read and more remembrances were given before the final name was read for Gryffindor house: Fred Weasley. George stood up at the other end of the row of Weasleys and slowly made his way up front. Arthur had offered to take the task for his son, but George had insisted it was his duty. George remembered all the remarkable qualities of his twin, before cracking a joke that made the entire audience laugh despite themselves and considerably lightened the mood. George then placed his twin in the ground and piled the dirt over him. As the tombstone settled in place, George turned back to the audience and tears were streaming down his face. It was the first time anyone had seen him cry. As George and Professor McGonagall found their seats, Kingsley stood up to address the crowd.

"Thank you to all the house heads and to the family and friends of those we've laid to rest. Let's remember their bravery and continue the fight for equality that they held most dear. Most especially let us all live and embrace the life they've given us by defeating the forces that would have denied us our freedoms. Now, before we close, I have a couple of additional announcements. First, there will be additional awards given to all who fought in the battle. We wished to keep today as a day to honor those that have fallen, but we also wish to acknowledge those who fought bravely and remain with us. That brings me to my second announcement. On the first of August there will be an awards ceremony held here at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. All who are being honored will be granted two guest tickets to the event. For our muggleborn recipients, your families may attend with special accommodations being made, much as we have done today. Professor McGonagall is acting headmistress for Hogwarts and assures me that a large portion of the school will be repaired at that time. Finally, with Professor McGonagall's assurances, I am pleased to confirm that it is the intention of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to reopen at the usual start of school date of September 1st. I will now say a final good day to you all. Refreshments have been set up in the tent behind you. Thank you all once again and I hope to see many of you at the awards ceremony."

As everyone began to stand and make their way to the refreshments, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went the opposite direction to talk to the professors. Harry looked around and saw Neville, Luna, Ernie. and other DA members. Everyone gave similar nods and made their way to the front where the professors were gathered. As they approached, the professors turned to acknowledge their students. McGonagall came forward first.

"Good day Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. How are you doing?"

"As well as can be expected professor. As Ginny keeps telling me, we need to give ourselves time. I keep wanting to rush and put everything back in order, but she reassures me that I will have the time to let everything happen."

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Miss Weasley is a wise young lady. I am glad to see that the two of you are together again. Permit me to say that I always thought the two of you would make an excellent pairing."

"Um, thanks professor. Now, what I came to ask is when the repairs on the school are going to begin? I'll be available whenever you need me."

The rest of the students joined in, acknowledging the same as Professor McGonagall looked around at all those who had gathered.

"Thank you everyone. I had planned on seeking you out individually, but this will be simpler. The other staff and myself have done a few small things, but we had planned to begin the rebuild in earnest tomorrow. Attendance is by choice only, but we would appreciate any help you can provide. I do have concerns though that all of you may be a bit eager. As Mr. Potter has said, some things take time. For that reason, I am setting a time limit of six hours a day work time for each person. There will be no accommodations on the grounds, so you will need to return home each day. I believe this is best for your physical and emotional health. I know personally that working around the school with the memories we all have is not easy. If I or the other staff feel at any time that you are not coping, then we will ask you to take a break for a while. If this is acceptable, I would be quite happy to work with all of you to put Hogwarts right again."

"Aye, I'm in professor" Seamus bellowed.

A chorus of affirmative replies greeted the professor and everyone agreed to meet back at the school courtyard at nine the following morning. With that decided, Professor McGonagall suggested that they make use of the refreshments. Harry took Ginny's hand and she gracefully maneuvered them through the crowd, gathering punch and making small talk with different people. Everyone wanted to talk to Harry and Ginny was a natural at guiding conversations and then carefully extracting them if the questioning became too much for Harry. After an hour, they decided to leave and head home. They walked quietly to Hogsmeade and then apparated back to the Burrow. When they arrived, Harry took a moment and pulled Ginny to him.

"Ginny, you were wonderful. Thanks for helping me handle the crowd. I know today is hard and I can't believe how well you handled everyone."

Ginny smiled and kissed Harry briefly before they went back inside for a quick lunch before Molly began assigning tasks for Fred's memorial that evening. Around three they were almost done when friends began to arrive. George was still in his father's workshop and Lee went to retrieve him. Seamus, Neville, Luna, Katie, Padma, Parvati, Angelina, Katie, Ernie, Susan, Michael, Anthony, and finally Alicia all trickled in. Harry and Ron chilled a couple of cases of buterbeer and then sent them around to everyone who had gathered at the garden picnic tables. Lee and George finally emerged from the workshop and Harry could see that George was trying hard to be cheerful. Upon seeing the solemn group in the garden, George fired off at them.

"Look at you bloody wankers! You think this is what Freddie would want? We're here to remember him. I know it's hard damn, but no moping or I'll dunk you in the creek. Food won't be ready for a couple of hours, so who's up for some Quidditch?"

Everyone quickly picked themselves up from the table and let out a subdued cheer as they agreed to Quidditch and the group made their way to the backyard makeshift pitch. There weren't quite enough players, so they opted to drop a chaser and played six on a side. The first round was fast paced and finally knocked everyone out of their sullen moods. The non-flyers were arranged on the ground, cheering enthusiastically for everyone. As the second match began, George looked down and spotted Luna and Neville laying in the grass snogging enthusiastically. He called a quick timeout and everyone flew over to him.

"Well everyone look at what we have here. I had heard rumors, and it seems they're true. Now, while I'm certainly happy to see Longbottom getting some action, I don't think we can allow this to go unnoticed. No, definitely not. Fred would never allow that."

With those words, George took off like a shot toward the involved couple. As he came within a couple of feet of them, George suddenly pulled up, his tail twigs brushing Luna's hair. The wind from his flight finally got Neville and Luna's attention and they looked up at everyone watching them. Neville gave George a rude gesture and everyone laughed and flew back to the game. Forty minutes later the second match was done and all the players collapsed in the grass, sweaty and tired. They laid back and spent several minutes talking and catching their breath when George suddenly bounced up and yelled.

"Last one to the creek has to strip down!"

The group of friends took a few seconds to realize what George had said and then they were up and chasing after him. Everyone hit the creek and dove into the cool and welcoming waters. Michael had been dozing at the Quidditch pitch and was still half asleep when everyone took off, so he was the last to reach the creek. George climbed out of the water and ordered him to strip. Michael hesitated, but everyone in the water started hollering at him and he gave in and stripped down to his briefs. He then jumped into the water before anyone could order him to remove his last article of clothing.

After a good swim, the group gradually started to exit the creek and laid themselves in the sun on the bank to dry off. Harry curled up next to Ginny and felt much more relaxed after the long and stressful morning. He looked over and saw that Ron and Hermione were feeling quite comfortable as Ron was halfway over Hermione as they kissed and she wrapped her arms around him, cupping his bum. Harry laid back and decided he didn't need to see his best friends snog each other senseless. After a few minutes, Katie broke the silence.

"So everyone, planning on helping at Hogwarts with the rebuild?"

Most everyone replied in the affirmative and then Seamus added to the discussion.

"Aye. I already told McGonagall I'd be there. Me mam won't be happy. Been keeping her finger on me this last week. Bit annoying. I wish McGonagall would let us camp at the school. Afraid the more mam sees me the more she'll try to keep me home."

"You're right on that Finnigan. My mum's been the same. Dad's none too happy letting me out of his sight either. After all we've been through, rebuilding won't be that bad. Not that they understand that."

Harry listened to several other affirmative comments and it solidified something he had been contemplating.

"Um, everyone, I have an idea. Something I've been thinking on. The Weasleys have been great letting me stay here and I know they care about me, but I've had a similar problem with Mrs. Weasley. As great as she is, she doesn't seem to remember that Ron, Hermione, and I were on our own for nearly ten months. Each time I go to leave the Burrow she gets flustered and anxious. I've been thinking I need space. As some of you know, I inherited my godfather's estate, which includes a house in London. It needs a lot of work and it's not the nicest to live in right now, but I know I can straighten it out quickly. I think I want to move in there. The thing is the place has eight bedrooms so I have plenty of space. If anyone would like, you're welcome to come stay with me. We can apparate to Hogsmeade and back from the rear garden."

"Really Harry? That sounds grand."

Most everyone else agreed and then the discussion changed to deciding when they would move in. It was decided that everyone would put in their six hours at Hogwarts the next day and then floo or apparate home to collect their bags before arriving back at Grimmauld Place in the late afternoon. Once everyone had decided, Harry's new roommates included Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Angelina, Katie, Susan, Michael and Anthony. George opted to stay at the Burrow for a while for his mother and Alicia had obligations to her family that meant she was leaving for France in three days. Neville and Luna had not joined the conversation and Harry questioned them.

"Neville, Luna, I've still got plenty of space if you need a place."

"Thanks Harry, but I'm staying at Neville's till we finish repairing my house. We'll still help at Hogwarts but we'll spend our afternoons at home. My dad was released from Azkaban, but he's at St. Mungo's now. He won't be well for a while so we have time."

"Wait, what? My gods I'm sorry Luna. I should have thought. Your house was in bad shape after the explosion when we visited your dad. Grimmauld needs work, but it's habitable. We'll make your place second priority after Hogwarts."

Everyone else quickly agreed with Harry that they would put the Lovegood home right as soon as possible. Luna took a moment to respond and when Harry propped up to look at her, he found uncharacteristic tears in her eyes.

"Thanks everyone. I know you all have a lot going on. That's why I haven't said anything. It would be good to get the house fixed. I could start up the Quibbler again. Dad probably won't be in good enough shape to run it for a while, so I'm going to take over as editor. I have some new ideas for it too. Nev's been really great helping with the cleanup this past week. His Gran's wonderful also. She and I get along well. She doesn't even care that we're sleeping together."

The last comment was made in Luna's usual straightforward manner and Harry choked back a startled laugh. He looked over and saw Neville was beet red. George was nearby and leaned over to punch Neville in the arm. A few other snorts were heard and then Harry collected himself as he thought of something.

"Um, Luna, another question. What kind of equipment do you use for the Quibbler? Do you still have everything?"

"Oh yes. The typesetter needs a bit of repair, but I should be able to sort it. Everything else is fine."

"Well, I have another idea. Obviously you need income to do the repairs so getting the Quibbler running again quickly would be helpful. Grimmauld Place has a large basement. I was planning on setting up a gym, but there should be enough space for the Quibbler as well until your house is in shape. Do you want to setup in my basement for now?"

"Wow Harry. You are a true friend. That would be a great help."

Harry nodded and sat up completely. Looking over at Ron and Hermione, he was glad that they had separated to listen to the conversation. He made a quick gesture to them and they got up and followed Harry to a clump of bushes a ways down the bank. They talked briefly and quickly agreed to his plan before returning to the rest of the group. Harry let Hermione take the lead.

"Luna, we've just been talking. As soon as you get the Quibbler set up again, Harry, Ron, and I are going to grant an exclusive interview about everything that happened in the last year. There are a few details we can't disclose and Kingsley will want to review the article first, but it should help bring your subscribers back."

Luna blinked and shook her head. She was being remarkably clear and had been since the battle. She had really changed lately, but everyone figured that it was a result of being held hostage and the war. She collected herself and smiled at the three of them.

"Thanks Hermione. And thanks Harry and Ron. That should really bring us back."

Harry, Ron and Hermione settled back down in their previous spots. The conversation shifted back to Hogwarts as everyone discussed what charms and spells might be the most useful. A short time later, Mrs. Weasley's bell sounded and everyone got up, cast a few quick drying spells, and then returned to the Burrow for dinner. When they arrived back at the Burrow, a dozen additional older Weasley relatives had arrived and were already seated at the garden tables. All of the friends found seats at the table as Mrs. Weasley floated out a variety of dishes, each having been a favorite of Fred's. They spent over an hour working their way through the sumptuous feast. Talk centered around Fred and remembering many of his antics. At least half the table shed tears at some point during the meal. Mrs. Weasley participated and enjoyed the stories, but ate little. Everyone was trying their best to be happy, as Fred would have wanted, but it was difficult.

An hour after dinner, George announced it was time for a show. He escorted everyone out to the west side of the Burrow where a large grouping of picnic blankets were arranged on the grass. Everyone found a spot and settled in for the fireworks show. The display lasted forty minutes and included every variety of Weasley's Whiz Bangs, as well as a variety of combinations. At the end of the show, a final giant rocket made its way into the sky. When it exploded, the burst settled into a million points of light that formed a portrait of Fred. The entire audience applauded loudly and George took an enthusiastic bow. Molly's uncle Ulysses stood and thanked George for the show before declaring that he needed to leave. A number of other relatives also left, including the three eldest Weasley siblings. The rest followed Arthur and Molly back to the house, leaving just the younger crowd still arrayed on the picnic blankets. Once his parents were out of sight, George waved his wand and conjured up three bottles of firewhiskey and an assortment of glasses.

"Now for the rest of the party! A toast to Fred!"

Everyone found a glass and took a fill of firewhiskey, even Hermione who had never touched it before. Then they all toasted to Fred and downed the first shot in one combined move. At least half the group choked and sputtered, but then most everyone refilled for a second round. They toasted again to 'merry pranksters everywhere' and the second shots went down easier. The third round was dedicated to 'mischief makers and marauders'. Only a few understood the significance of that toast, but everyone downed their third shot. The fourth toast was for 'rule breakers and law wankers'. A few less people opted for the fourth, but still about half the group went for it. By the fifth toast, it was just Ron, George, Anthony, Ernie, and Luna. Everyone was feeling the alcohol by this point and the toast was a halfhearted attempt as Ernie muttered something that included the words 'Umbridge haters', but the rest was lost in a garble. Finally the toasts stopped and only a half bottle was left. That was passed around the group as most everyone took a bit a more. By the time the bottle arrived back at Lee it was dry and George looked a bit disappointed.

Everyone then settled back onto the blankets and various couples separated themselves onto individual blankets. Ginny dragged Harry off to one side and they fell with her across him. She made no attempt to move as they began kissing and she quickly removed his shirt. Harry had never been drunk and was quite enjoying the release after the long day. He began to snog Ginny with fervor as his hands made their way up her shirt. After a couple of minutes, they separated and gasped for air. Ginny's blouse was half unbuttoned and Harry sat up to remove it completely. As he sat up, he was shocked when he looked over and saw George and Katie next to him half undressed. Katie had taken it upon herself to help George in his grief and was in the process of giving him what appeared to be a spectacular blowjob. Harry's attention was pulled back to Ginny when she yanked him back down and they began snogging again. Harry's hands found their way to her breasts and he marveled at how good they felt in his hands. Ginny was moaning into his mouth and Harry was close to losing control when a voice that he knew too well sounded out a short distance from him.

"Alright you lot. Molly sent me to check on you. I see the party has continued, but I might suggest that you wrap it up and collect yourselves. Molly is calling it a night and wants George, Ron, and Ginny back in the house. If you don't make it quick, she'll be coming out here herself."

As Arthur finished speaking, George suddenly groaned and yelled Katie's name as he came. His father looked over and shook his head.

"Well, I guess that's one way to deal with it. Five minutes everyone."

Arthur left and everyone began gathering clothes and collecting themselves. Then they all began a slow, prodding march back to the Burrow. When they reached the garden, Molly was waiting and rolled her eyes as she made her way through the group.

"Hmmpf. I see the party continued. Firewhiskey I presume? Ginny, I'll talk to you about underage drinking once you sober up. Alright, none of you is in any shape to travel. Hermione, please find a bench, you look like you're about to fall over. You too Michael. Okay, you obviously can't apparate and I won't dare let you in a floo. Merlin knows where you'd come out. You'll have to kip here tonight. Let's see, Ron, Harry, Seamus in Ron's room. George, Charlie, Ernie in Percy's room. Anthony, Neville, Michael in Bill and Charlie's old room. Ginny, Hermione, Parvati, Angelina in Ginny's room. Padma, Katie, Susan and Luna in George's old room. I know it will be tight, but you lot are too drunk to notice anyway. I'll send patronuses to your homes so your parents don't worry."

Molly waved her wand and upstairs a variety of camp beds were summoned from the attic and made their way to the rooms. Everyone followed George into the house and up the stairs as George, Ron, Harry, and Ginny directed everyone to the rooms. The higher they climbed, the more trouble some had negotiating the stairs, but eventually everyone found themselves in their assigned rooms. Harry reached Ron's room and had barely stripped to his boxers before he fell asleep. Later that night, in Ginny's room, Ginny and Angelina were awakened by a strange noise as Hermione struggled in her sleep and tangled herself in the sheets. Ginny rose and went to her, attempting to comfort her friend. Surprisingly, Hermione responded and settled down after only a couple of minutes. Parvati was also awake by that point and she and Angelina looked at Ginny.

"Please, Angie, Vati, don't say anything. Hermione doesn't want anyone to know. This was actually a very good night. She didn't wake the whole house. I guess the alcohol helped. Usually Ron has to sleep with her and only he can get her to settle. It's not my place to tell the story, but let's just say they went through some really bad shit in the past year."

Angelina and Parvati both nodded in agreement and laid back down, but sleep took a while before it claimed them again.

The next morning Ron was the first awake and realized that it was a quarter to eight. He quickly made his way down the Burrow, waking up everyone. There was no way they were all going to manage a shower in the Burrow's lone bathroom, but they would all be getting dirty at Hogwarts anyway. Shortly after eight, the eighteen friends made their way to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing breakfast. Her eyes were puffy and darkened, but she was still doing what she always did, caring for those under her roof.

"Morning everyone. I don't so suppose it's good yet with the way you all look. I didn't expect to see you this early. Anyway, the orange juice is laced with a hangover potion. I suggest each of you start with a good sized glass."

"Thanks mum. We're due at Hogwarts at nine to start helping with the rebuild. We all talked to Professor McGonagall yesterday."

"Rebuild? All of you? That's a bit dangerous considering most of you haven't even done NEWTs. Ginny, you're underage, there's no way you should be there."

"Mum, we promised. I'm going. I've been taught to keep my word. I think the work will help us all move on as well. Anyway, just because we don't have a pretty piece of parchment telling us we're qualified, doesn't mean we aren't. Thanks for the potion, it helped."

"Arthur, what do you think about this? I suppose we can't do anything about the others, but Ginny is still sixteen."

"Molly, I trust Minerva and the other professors. I can't say I like the idea, but I also don't like the dozens of other situations Ginny's had to deal with in the last year. I would ask Ginny and everyone else that you please be mindful of yourself and others. I know we all want to rebuild quickly, but don't overdo."

"Not to worry Mr. Weasley. Professor McGonagall is only allowing six hours of work a day and no staying on the grounds. Which brings up something else. I appreciate you letting me stay at the Burrow and always welcoming me for the past seven years, but I've decided that I need to figure out a few things for myself. After we get back this afternoon, I'm moving into Grimmauld Place."

"Harry, that's not necessary…"

"For me and where I am at right now it is Mrs. Weasley. You'll still be seeing me plenty, but I need to do this."

"Also mum, I need some space to think. Harry's agreed to let me stay at Grimmauld also. I'll move in later today."

"But Ron…"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, we all talked about this yesterday. With most of us working at Hogwarts, we'll need someplace easy to apparate to and from. Someplace we can have some space to make decisions on where to go now. Eleven of us will be moving into Grimmauld with Harry. After our six hours at Hogwarts, our next priority is helping Luna setup the Quibbler in Harry's basement. He has the space and she needs the income. Then we are going to help her and Neville rebuild her home. After that, we'll work on Grimmauld. Harry said it's a mess, but honestly we don't need a palace right now. We'll have our friends and time to sort out what's next."

"This is all so sudden. You said you just decided this yesterday. Can't you wait a week or two?"

"No. If it doesn't work, we have homes and friends we can go to."

Mrs. Weasley still seemed stunned and Mr. Weasley just looked around the table shaking his head. Mrs. Weasley plonked down a large plate of toast, followed by massive piles of bacon and eggs. Everyone began dishing and Ron looked over at his mother.

"Mum, please don't be upset. We appreciate you and all you do, but it's time for this step. Just think, you won't have to cook near as much."

"I don't mind that Ronald…"

Mrs. Weasley's voice faded off and everyone began to devour breakfast. At a quarter to nine they made their way to the garden and apparated to different points along the path between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. They passed through the gates several minutes later and presented themselves to Professor McGonagall for assignments at two minutes before nine.

o-o-o-o

 _As I stated in my summary, for this story I chose to stick to canon. For that reason anyone that JKR chose to kill, remains dead. Do I agree? Sometimes, maybe, maybe not, depends on the day. Still, for the sake of what I intend this story to be, I will accept what has been given to us by the Master, JKR. I will say that I just finished reading a delightful story called All's Fair by Sarcastrow and it is a wonderfully different tale that gives Lavender an amazing future. I recommend it highly. Thank you for reading my story, we have only just begun._

 _12/8 - quick small update. I changed the numbers to fifty six being interred. I had originally only counted fifty-five (George, Lupin, Tonks, Lavender, Colin, 50 others - per DH). I realized a couple of days after I posted this that my decision to include Snape in the memorial increased the number by 1, so I have corrected it. Like I've said, for this story I am trying to be very strict with canon. As for the inclusion of Snape, there is no canon about how the combatants were buried, so that is where I come in._


	6. Ron Hermione

**The next couple of chapters will backtrack a bit in the timeline to show different events that were happening with different players in our story at the same time as other events that have already been detailed. We will catch back up with the rebuilding in chapter 8.**

Chapter 6 – Ron and Hermione

Ron sunk back into the sofa as he hugged Hermione close and his thoughts drifted. They had just finished telling Kingsley the whole story. Harry had insisted that they all participate and, although it was difficult, Ron felt better after talking it out. Especially what happened at Malfoy Manor. He had looked over at Bill and Fleur while he told the story and saw recognition in their eyes. He really should have told Bill more when they all showed up on his doorstep after fleeing the manor, but it was all too raw still. Especially with Hermione unconscious and appearing to be near death. The day at the manor and the day after were dark days that Ron hated revisiting. He had sat by Hermione's bed for hours, counting her breaths and waiting for her to wake. During those hours he had reviewed all his memories of her, from their first meeting on the Hogwarts Express to her assault on him when he returned to the horcrux hunt. He loved her. He had known for several years, but had only come to admit it in the previous couple of months. As he sat by her bedside, he had told her for the first time, but she never heard that declaration. He told her the second time immediately after their impromptu kiss during the battle and she had replied with the same.

That kiss. Ron couldn't help but smile a bit as he remembered back. A strange, bright ray of light during the horrific events that unfolded. He had wanted it for so long, had dreamed of it for so long. None of his dreams showed the kiss coming when it did. Still, it was perfect. He had snogged Lavender for countless hours, but that one brief kiss showed him what a kiss really was. It was a thousand memories from the past and a thousand promises for the future. And to think it was all prompted by one simple comment about helping the house elves. Merlin, if he'd known the response he would've gotten just for caring about the house elves, he would have gifted Dobby twenty new pairs of socks long before then.

Dobby. A simple elf and a good friend. They never would have escaped Malfoy Manor without his help. A friendship started five years earlier by a simple kind gesture. A little kindness could have a ripple effect. He supposed that Hermione would probably be fighting for elf rights in the future and Ron knew he would support her the whole way. He may try to convince her to rename S.P.E.W. though.

After the battle was over and he realized it was all finally done, Ron would have thought he would gloat and celebrate. He had never counted on how bad the losses would be. He never thought that he would lose one of his family. Of course, looking back on it, the odds didn't favor the Weasleys. Seven children, eight if you count Fleur, and both parents all involved in major or minor ways. They were probably lucky to have not lost more. Then there were Tonks and Lupin. Odds should have allowed one of them to remain for their son. Did a Weasley take one of their spots on the wheel of fate? And then there were the others. So many. Lavender. He had seen her as they returned to the castle. At first he didn't realize it was her. Then he saw the purple nail polish. That was the only way he could identify what that beast had left. He and Lavender may have had a completely superficial relationship, but she was still a friend. And she had turned out to be a hell of a fighter from what Parvati said. Vati cried when she talked to Ron in the Great Hall. It was her that had told Ron what had happened. Sweet Vati, perhaps a bit shallow at times, but a true friend. Why did she have to be the one to witness it?

Then there was the Great Hall. Everyone draped in sheets, including Fred. All except Colin. Why couldn't they have covered Colin? Ron trembled as he remembered the boyish face, unmarked but lifeless. He had turned from Colin to stand by his brother. He still replayed everything that had happened. He wished he had been closer, maybe he could have done something. Fred died with a joke on his lips. Appropriate, but still, why couldn't he have stopped joking for once?

After the Great Hall he wasn't sure where they would go. Returning to Gryffindor tower for the night seemed appropriate, coming full circle. He remembered his encounter with his mother when she had walked in while they were healing each other. He really had been too rough on her, but standing over Hermione's cut and bruised body had been so hard. Sure he supposed under normal circumstances seeing her in a bra would have been arousing, but not then. He couldn't even remember what color it was. All he remembered was a desire to erase all the damage that had been done to her, starting at old scars and moving to new bruises. He had held her and they had comforted each other that night. Since she had awakened at Shell Cottage, she hadn't had a night without nightmares unless Ron was next to her. Their final night in Gryffindor had been difficult, but they had each other. They had slept fitfully, waking up for a few minutes in between catnap sessions. When they were awake they traded a hundred small kisses and he soaked in her warmth. He knew Harry and Ginny were sleeping together in the bed a few feet away, but the thought didn't disturb him. He had seen Ginny fighting and knew his baby sister had grown up. He could think of no one better for her. Now mum needed to realize it as well.

Then they woke and he had been surprised to see his mum was not angry at the sleeping arrangements. She'd come around as well since they returned to the Burrow. Last night with Hermione's dreadful screams had shown her what they needed. He supposed she understood even better now that she knew the story.

As Ron ran through the events of the last several days, his body betrayed his range of emotions. He would tense and settle, moan and smile. Hermione watched the entire display as she tightened her hold on him and ran her hand over his chest. He finally broke from his reverie and looked down at the beautiful witch he could finally call his. They smiled and he kissed her deeply. Her hand tightened on his shirt and the kiss went further than he had planned. They were finally brought back to the present by a familiar voice.

"Mister Weasley, Miss Granger. Molly has lunch ready."

Ron and Hermione looked up at Professor McGonagall and smiled a bit sheepishly as they rose from the couch. As they made their way toward her and Ron's blush deepened, the professor smirked.

"I must say I am glad that the two of you have sorted out your feelings finally. I've had a suspicion since fourth year. Normally I don't place bets, but I do think Poppy owes me a bottle of Madam Fireside's Premium Sherry."

Ron smiled as Hermione chuckled and they followed the professor to the table where everyone else was waiting. Lunch was a more solemn affair than meals at the Burrow normally were, but all the meals since their return had been the same. Ron supposed someday that the life would return to his childhood home, but he wondered how that would be possible. The food was still excellent. Even in her grief, Molly's skills didn't diminish. Ron ate heartily and thanked his mother. Once Kingsley and Minerva left, he and Hermione helped clean the kitchen. Then he gave his mother a kiss and announced he wanted to go for a walk with Hermione. His mum looked worried and warned them to not go too close to the wards. Her words faded behind them as they walked out the front door.

They walked for a while, talking occasionally. Mostly they held hands and enjoyed the beautiful spring day. Ron had no idea where he was headed, but then realized they were near the secret meadow. He smiled over at Hermione. She had never seen the meadow.

"Have a surprise for you love. It's a secret part of the property you haven't seen. Still well within the wards though."

"I like it when you call me love."

Ron hadn't realized what he had said, it had seemed natural. He smiled and kissed her.

"It just came out. Seems perfect. I love you so much."

"I love you too Ron Weasley. So much. Now, where's this secret of yours?"

Hermione's teasing smile woke Ron up. Even after everything it was hard not to be happy when you were in love. He grasped Hermione's hand tighter and pulled it closer as he planted a kiss on her fingers. Then he winked and pulled her along in a half jog until they reached a series of old hedgerows and chunks of worn out walls. He led her carefully through the debris, occasionally pulling aside recent vine growth. It was much like a maze, with some of the growth extending over Ron's head. After a few minutes they reached the secret meadow. It was a spot in the middle of the old hedgerows that had remained clear of bushes. A thick spring grass covered the ground and the isolated spot allowed no sound to enter.

"Wow Ron, this is beautiful. Has this always been here?"

"I think so. As long as any of us have been here. The Burrow belonged to mum's great-great uncle. He died shortly before mum and dad married and gifted his house to them. Mum showed dad this place and she knew about it from when she was a girl. They've brought each of us here at different times. It took me at least five trips before I memorized the right path. The only problem is that this is one part of the property where we can't hear mum's bell. It means you need to watch the sun when you come in here. I don't think any of us has been out this way in a couple of years. I was thinking about where we could go for some peace and quiet and this seemed perfect."

"It is perfect Ron."

Hermione leaned up and kissed along his jaw. He bent his head down and kissed her thoroughly. Then he eased them onto the soft grass before beginning to kiss her again. Ron hadn't really planned on what was happening, he just wanted to spend time with Hermione. Now, as her fingers kneaded his chest and arms, and her moans became desperate, he couldn't help but continue. Ron's hands pulled Hermione's shirt tail out of her jeans. He watched her face, waiting for hesitancy or her reluctance, but saw none. He reached up and began fondling her breast as Hermione moaned around his tongue. She then grabbed his shirt and pulled it up and off in one swift motion. Her hands were all over his chest, encompassing his broad shoulders and admiring muscles built through hours of Quidditch. Soon she lost her shirt as well. Ron fondled her breasts and reached behind to try to undo the frustrating, encumbering bra. As he fumbled, Hermione reached back and quickly undid it. Ron flung it aside and dipped his head to begin kissing her breasts. He reached her nipple and lightly traced his tongue around it. This was further than he had ever gone before and Hermione's response to his tongue encouraged him to go further as he lightly began to suckle her. Hermione was moaning as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ron was harder than he had ever been. He desperately wanted to make love to Hermione, but he wondered if she was ready. They'd only declared their feelings days before. Then she grabbed hold of his chin and pulled him back up as their tongues dueled once again. Then she reached down and began to undo his belt. Ron was shocked as he realized what she was doing and pulled back to look deep into her eyes.

"Hermione love. I want you so bad, but once you undo me I'm going to find it very hard to stop. I don't want to rush you…"

"Ron, I want this. I've wanted this for a long time."

Ron crashed his mouth back into hers and let her finish undoing his pants. He also reached forward and unbuttoned her jeans. Their hands were everywhere as they groped and gradually began to pull off each other's pants. Ron sat back for a moment and Hermione gave one final tug, divesting him of his trousers. Looking down, she stared at his tented boxers. She seemed fascinated as she reached forward and lightly touched him through the thin fabric. Ron hissed. He was so close and he was remembering lessons from his older brothers. Charlie had emphasized the importance of holding yourself back until you could pleasure your woman. He had suggested something that seemed foolish at the time, but that Ron now realized was actually brilliant.

"Hermione love. You see what you do to me. I'm about to explode. Just you barely touching me almost sent me over the edge. I want this to be good for you, but I need to come first. It's something Charlie taught me."

"What?"

"I know, it seems strange, but Charlie would know. It kind of helps having five older brothers. Each has given me tips."

Hermione smiled and reached to pull off his boxers. As Ron's engorged cock sprung loose, Hermione gasped. She had never seen one up close. She'd read anatomy books, but that was nothing compared to what she was looking at. She reached forward and gripped it firmly, causing Ron to jerk and moan. Gradually she started to move up and down his shaft. She looked up at Ron and he looked gorgeous. She wanted him so badly and she wanted to make sure she did everything right.

"Ron, how is this? I'm not hurting you am I? Does it feel okay?"

"Unhh, it feels wonderful Hermione. You aren't hurting me. You could grip a bit tighter."

She did as instructed and kept stroking him when she noticed a bit of pre-cum leak out of the tip. Remembering back to some of her mother's romance novels, Hermione bent her head and kissed the fluid off the tip. Ron's eyes shot open as he looked at her. She looked up and could tell he was close. She had never thought she would do this, but now she knew she would do anything for him. She dipped her head lower and gradually began to swallow him. Ron was quite endowed, so she only managed about a third of him, but his groans seemed to indicate he was enjoying it. She drew back and licked the tip before going down again. She gradually worked her way up and down, gaining a rhythm. Suddenly Ron shouted a warning and Hermione smiled as she sucked him harder. Ron came with a strangled yell and flooded her mouth with his first explosion. She took in as much as she could, but some leaked out of the left corner of her mouth. Swallowing, Hermione analyzed the taste. Slightly salty, not bad. Much better than most the potions she had drunk. She wiped her mouth and smiled at Ron, who was still panting.

"Merlin's soggy bollocks Hermione. I didn't expect that. Where did you learn that?"

"Mum's romance novels usually have at least one round of oral. Did I do alright?"

Ron pulled her to him and enthusiastically showed her how right she had done it. He tasted himself on her tongue and felt himself start to rise again. Before he got overwhelmed, he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Your turn my love. Let me know if anything I do is wrong or you want me to stop."

She just smiled at him as he reached down and pulled off her soaking knickers. He kissed her again and gently probed between her legs. This was all new, but Bill and the twins had given him detailed instructions on pleasuring a lady before beginning the final act. He briefly grimaced as he thought of Fred. Then he thought of what Fred would think and knew Fred would cheer him on. Smiling, Ron continued his work. As his fingers moved, he found the spot that he was looking for. When he bumped the firm little nub, Hermione jolted. Ron smiled and then moved lower. Soon he was at her entrance and slowly pushed one finger in by an inch. Hermione grimaced a little and pulled back.

"I'll try to be gentle love. You've never done this?"

"No Ron. You?"

"No."

"Even with Lavender?"

"No, Lavender was mostly just snogging. She let me feel under her shirt some, but that was the most. I'm relying on my brothers' training here. I'll go slow, but this first time won't be great."

"I know, it has to be."

Ron leaned forward and kissed her again as he worked his finger back in, lightly stretching her for later. After a few minutes he gently inserted a second finger and stayed still as she adjusted. Then he removed his fingers and located her clit again. That she was more appreciative of as she began moaning. Ron then dipped his head down and separated her folds with his fingers as his tongue found the center of her joy. Gradually he began to lick and suck on her clit. She responded almost immediately as her hips pushed into his face and her fingers drove through his hair. Encouraged, he continued his work for another couple of minutes when Hermione began to quake and then seized as she screamed.

"Fuck…Ron…fucking…yesssss."

Ron dove down and began to lick the fluids that had started to drip out of her. Hermione trembled for a couple more minutes before she settled. Ron looked up and smiled.

"Gods Ron, I seriously need to thank your brothers. That was amazing."

"Hmm, yes that would be a good topic for discussion at the dinner table."

She laughed and swatted him as he leaned forward to start kissing her again. His erection was full again and close to her entrance as they kissed. He looked into her eyes and asked the question. She looked around and found her wand under his shirt. She quickly cast the contraception spell and then gave a small nod as he slowly began to push into her. Hermione tried to relax, but the pain was more than she'd anticipated. She looked into Ron's eyes and saw that he was enjoying it, so she was determined to relax for him. He proceeded quite slowly and soon the pain subsided. Then he reached a stopping point and knew what he had to do.

"Hermione I want this, but gods I hate hurting you."

She saw the love in his eyes and gritted her teeth as she thrust her hips up toward him, causing him to break through the final barrier that separated them. Ron's eyes flew open as he used all his willpower to keep from coming. He was buried in her as deep as he could go and the feeling was exquisite. She was so tight and wet. It was better than he had dreamed it would be. Then he looked at Hermione and saw a couple tears running down her cheek. He remained still inside her while he leaned over to kiss the tears off of her. Then he began planting kisses all over her face, still buried in her, but refusing to move.

"Alright Ron, the pain is better now. You can move."

Ron gently began rocking his hips, then he withdrew by an inch before plunging back in. He continued that for several strokes before he began to lengthen his strokes, watching Hermione carefully. She began to enjoy it and started to encourage him to pick up speed. The look on her face as her orgasm built was radiant. He wanted to make this first time the best he could and carefully held himself in check. Finally she began to pant and thrust into him harder. Taking the cue, Ron picked up his speed again. Finally Hermione screamed and he felt her tighten like a vise around him. That was it as he lost his control and filled her with his love.

"Merlin! FUCK…Ronnnnn"

"Yes Hermione, come for me baby. Fuck, yes, I'm coming with you."

As they rode the wave of their mutual climax, Ron leaned forward and drove his mouth into hers, drowning out the last of their screams. A few minutes later Hermione relaxed and Ron's limp cock slipped out of her. He kissed her once more and then rolled to the side. He looked over at her and they smiled at each other.

"Thank you Ron. It hurt for a while, but after that it was wonderful."

"I'm glad love. I hated seeing you in pain. I love you so much. That was the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me."

"Even better than winning the Quidditch cup?"

"A hundred times better."

They kissed again briefly and then decided they should get cleaned up. Ron looked down on Hermione and saw a streak of blood down one leg and around her sex. He grabbed his trousers and found a clean tissue in a pocket. Then he leaned over and gently wiped up the blood as several tears streaked his face.

"I was going to do a cleaning spell love."

"You can do the cleaning spell after love, this I need to do for you. I caused it."

Hermione sat up and took his face in her hands.

"And I wanted it. I love you."

After another deep kiss, they cast the cleaning spells and then dressed. Hermione was definitely sore, but she didn't regret a thing. She looked around at the beautiful meadow and the large patch of rumpled grass they had left behind. It was a beautiful spot for her first time. She couldn't have asked for better.

When they returned to the Burrow, they were met by an irate Mrs. Weasley.

"Where have you two been? I rang the bell a half hour ago."

"Sorry mum, didn't hear. What do you need?"

"Need? I need to know where you were. I rang for at least ten minutes. You shouldn't go that far away."

"Mum, we were within the wards."

"Well you were still too far. Please go find Harry in the garden and work on the flower beds. Hermione, please go upstairs and help Ginny finish sorting the linen closet."

Ron and Hermione separated with one last look as Ron turned and rolled his eyes at his mum. Then they went their separate directions to follow Mrs. Weasley's orders.

Hermione arrived upstairs to find Ginny almost done with the task. With her help, they finished the job quickly and then quietly ducked into Ginny's room.

"Come Hermione. Let's keep quiet before mum finds something else for us to do."

"It's her way of coping Ginny."

"I understand, but some of us would like some peace and quiet. I thought I was going to split a nut when she wouldn't stop ringing that bloody bell. Where did you and Ron get too?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and went to sit down. The bench in Ginny's room was having its pillows cleaned and Hermione found that the hard bench was uncomfortable after her recent endeavors.

"We went for a walk Ginny. We were within the wards, we just didn't hear the bell."

Ginny smirked. "You must have been awful distracted to not hear the bell."

Hermione blushed and found herself suddenly entranced by her fingernails. Ginny reached over and tilted Hermione's chin up to look at her.

"Wait, did you…? Hermione tell me."

Hermione blushed and gave Ginny a small smile.

"Ha! I knew it. About bloody time. So how was it?"

"How come I can never keep a secret from you Ginny?"

"My irresistible personality. Now, tell me."

"It was wonderful Ginny. We were in the secret meadow. That's why we didn't hear. Yes, I'm sore, but Ron was so careful and loving. We both needed this. So you never? I thought you and Michael might have. You two were quite involved."

"No, we never went that far. We did a bit with our hands, but that was the most. I never really gave up on Harry. I'm ready though whenever he is. I've been dreaming of it for quite a while now."

"Well, when the time is right, it will happen."

"I suppose. Now, remind me tonight before you take a bath to give you some of this potion mum made me. You put it in the bath and it helps relax your muscles. I use it the day before my cycle starts when I start cramping bad."

The two friends hugged and talk turned to the memorial in a couple days. Meanwhile, out in the garden Ron found Harry busily waving his wand as he banished the weeds from one of the flowerbeds. Ron drew his wand and started on the second flowerbed.

"Hey Ron. Nice of you to show up. Molly wouldn't stop ringing that bloody bell."

"Yeah, sorry about that Harry. We didn't hear. Mum already tore into us."

"The two of you must have been in Wales. Either that or you were awful distracted."

Ron's smile turned into a silly grin. Harry looked at his friend and groaned.

"Alright, I don't want to know."

The rest of day was spent finishing up the last of the chores Molly could find for them. That night Ron curled up next to Hermione and small kisses soon turned into more. They were finally pulled back to reality by Ginny.

"Still over here guys. And I have ears. And the door is open."

Ron and Hermione both laughed, settled, and let sleep claim them. The next day Harry took off after the visit from the solicitor and Molly seemed to have no more chores for them, as she remained solemn throughout breakfast. Ron found himself with plenty of free time and led Hermione out past the Quidditch pitch. They were still within hearing distance of the Burrow, but over a small rise so they had a bit of privacy. Hermione had grabbed an old blanket before they left and spread it on the ground. Ron produced a couple bottles of butterbeer he had brought and cast a chilling charm on them. They sat back and enjoyed the warm day and time with each other and few worries.

"So Hermione, what now? I know we plan on helping at Hogwarts, but after that I'm not sure."

"Well, Professor McGonagall did say we would be welcome to return and finish our final year at Hogwarts. I think I need to do that."

"I understand Hermione and I'm not surprised. I don't think that I could return. I still want to be an Auror. There are a lot of Death Eaters that scattered and went into hiding. That's what Harry plans on doing. He talked briefly with the Minister and Kingsley hinted that the position may be available. I've also been thinking about helping George whenever he decides to reopen Wheezes. He'll need help at first and I'm the only brother who isn't already tied to a job."

"Well, I guess I'm not surprised. Still, it will be strange returning to Hogwarts without you and Harry. We'll only be able to see each other on Hogsmeade weekends."

Ron groaned. "Yes I know. That's the part I hate."

"Anyway, we have time. It's only the second week of May. We have several months at least."

"Yes, Harry and I were talking about that. We both have the same feeling like we just want to be doing something. Ginny keeps telling him the same thing, just give it time. Having you here with me helps."

Hermione was leaned against him and turned to kiss Ron deeply.

"Well, I suppose we could find something to do with our time."

Ron smiled and kissed her as he lowered her back to the blanket. They spent the next couple of hours engrossed in each other. Their lovemaking was slow and tender as each explored new ways to bring each other maximum pleasure. After Hermione came for the third time, they decided it was close to lunch and started to get dressed. Their walk back to the Burrow was slow, with several stops for long kisses. Hermione couldn't believe how she felt. She was so in love with Ron and she had discovered a passionate side to herself that she had never dreamed existed. Eventually they reached the Burrow and Ron and Hermione both tried to carefully correct their happy grins before they joined the rest of the family for lunch.

That afternoon and the next day Molly was back to her old self and Ron thought the Burrow was soon going to be cleaner and more organized than it had ever been. And, with the generous gift that Harry had given them, his parents may be able to make some of the long needed repairs that they had been patching for years. Ron still couldn't believe that they were all suddenly so wealthy. Of course, the money wasn't his. He would be receiving his award and the money for the Order of Merlin. He really didn't need much, although it would be nice to be able to buy Hermione something nice. That and maybe some new clothes. Something that was only his and actually fit him well. He didn't plan on spending a lot, but a few small luxuries would be nice for a change. Ron thought back on the boy he had been a couple of years earlier who wanted nothing more than a world class broom and new Cannons robes. He had changed a lot. He was finally growing up.

The next couple of days were relatively busy, between visiting Andromeda and then making a couple of trips to Grimmauld. The old house was still a mess, but Ron felt better visiting there now and knew that Harry would have it transformed before long. Especially since Ginny was so excited with all her ideas for the place. It was almost like she was designing her own home. Of course, from the way she and Harry had been acting, she probably was.

Then the day he had been dreading was upon them. Had it really been a week since that horrible day? Well, not entirely horrible. There had been one bright spot in it all, and her name was Hermione. Ron clung to her as the memorial service moved onward. Gryffindors were the largest group and had been scheduled to be the last interred. Of course, brave Gryffindor would take the biggest hit. So many gone. Some he knew, others who had left the school and joined the Ministry long before he came to Hogwarts. Still, they were his. They were Gryffindor. There had been talk of abolishing the houses, but it wouldn't be possible. They were too much a part of what Hogwarts was. It was true what Professor McGonagall had told them as newly arrived first years. His house was his family. Each name read was a punch to his gut. Some punches just landed harder. Hermione leaned in closer and soon had her head on his shoulder as Ron tightened his arm around her. She was his anchor and he was hers. Finally, the last name of Gryffindor and the last name for the memorial service was read: Fred. Ron's detached feeling faded away as he watched George move toward the podium. George's shoulders were hunched. He was trying so hard, but every gesture betrayed him. How would they ever move on with one of their own gone? Ron barely registered George's words, but he did hear Lee choking a sob behind him. Ron was prouder of George than he had ever been. Then George lowered the casket and turned back around. Seeing his brother's tears, Ron finally gave up and sobbed into Hermione's hair. He didn't see his mother turn to him, ready to comfort her youngest son, and he didn't see her turn back when she saw that Ron already had a woman comforting him. Kingsley finished the announcements and Ron remembered something about August 1st. An awards ceremony? Really? Did he care? Everyone began standing and Ron saw Harry take Ginny's arm and make his way down to see the professors. Hermione followed, guiding Ron along. He finally surfaced from his fog as familiar faces from the DA greeted him. He made his promise to return with everyone else the following day.

An hour later they were back at the Burrow and Molly submitted her grief to the duties needed to prepare for Fred's private memorial. No one argued as they hurried to do her bidding. Finally, at three everything was finished and Ron was free to spend time with the friends who were arriving at regular intervals. As Ron flew around the Quidditch pitch that afternoon, the sun on his head and wind in his hair finally blew away the last of the overwhelming despair. The pain was still there, but somehow he knew he would continue and persevere.

Later that night, after the fantastic meal and the even more fantastic fireworks show, Ron readily accepted shot after shot of firewhiskey. He welcomed the final numbing that brought an end to the day. When his father finally showed up to collect them, Ron groaned and pulled his hand out of Hermione's knickers. She gave him one more kiss before carefully tucking him back into his trousers and zipping them up. They returned to the Burrow and endured the tongue lashing from his mother. After everything that he had endured, Ron didn't flinch from his mother's fiery gaze. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to hold Hermione close that night.

Ron rose the next morning and found himself at the breakfast table, consuming his hangover potion juice. His mum really was wonderful most of the time. Once he added some food to his stomach, Ron was starting to feel human again. He dressed quickly and then followed his friends back to Hogwarts. It was time to start rebuilding the school and his life.


	7. Neville Luna

Chapter 7 – Neville and Luna

Neville stumbled through the doorway of the Great Hall of Hogwarts. He couldn't believe the battle was over and he had killed the snake. He looked down at his hand and found that he was still holding the sword. He should give it to someone. He looked to his left and saw Professor McGonagall. Her robes were tattered and she had blood on her chin, but she was standing strong and directing the healers into the hall. He made his way over to her, stepping over a piece of stone on the way. He stopped in front of her and just waited, not saying anything.

"Yes Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville held the sword out to her, laid across both his palms. He said nothing as she lifted it from his care. She looked into his vacant eyes and saw a man who had gone beyond his limits and had no more to give. As the sword was taken from him, Neville turned and left her, still not saying a word. Minerva McGonagall looked at his back as he retreated and her heart ached. But there was still much to do as she continued to direct the healers and help the injured.

Neville looked around the hall and saw too many familiar faces. He saw a cluster of ginger heads and walked toward the Weasleys. Then he noticed the man on the floor. One of the twins. He walked toward them, but they all had their backs to him. As he drew closer, Neville saw two intact ears. Fred. It was too much and Neville felt his chest grow heavy as he turned and fled the Great Hall. He continued his half run, half loping gait until he came to the stairs and looked around. He was wheezing as he collapsed to his knees. He had done everything he could. Dumbledore's Army performed so well, but they were outnumbered. Now too many of them lay in the Great Hall and elsewhere. He stayed on his knees, unable to move for countless minutes. Then a voice came to him, a soft, lilting voice. He thought he knew it, but he couldn't remember.

"Neville? Are you injured?"

Neville looked up and it was Luna. She still looked beautiful even with the blood and bruises. She was radiant to him and her light called to him, drawing him back. She placed her hand in his and encouraged him to stand. Her hair was like he remembered, flaxen spun gold. He reached to brush a piece off her face and her smile blossomed in front of him. Finally he choked out his first speech since the words he had traded with Voldemort.

"Luna."

Then he reached out for her and she stepped into his embrace. They stood holding each other for several minutes until Luna stepped back and took his hand.

"Come Neville."

He followed her, unsure where they were going and not caring either. He saw Parvati walk by and was glad to see she was alive. Luna stopped to talk to her friend.

"Hi Vati. You alright?"

"As right as can be. I'm not hurt too bad, but I need sleep. I'm heading back to Gryffindor tower."

"Very good. I'm taking Neville to Ravenclaw. Good night."

Neville continued following her on a long route to Ravenclaw tower. They had to detour several times, but eventually they arrived and Neville stood in the Ravenclaw common room. They were the first to arrive and the place was in disarray as a stiff wind blew through the large, destroyed window. Luna let go of Neville's hand and cast a protego maxima across the hole. The wind stopped and the flurry of papers that were blowing around settled themselves. Luna took Neville's hand and led the way to a staircase. On the way, she stopped at a chest and removed several potion phials. Then he followed her up a series of anti-clockwise stairs. They entered at the first door and Luna turned to Neville.

"This is the first years' floor. They should all be gone, so we can use their space. Come, you're still bleeding. I've got dittany and a pain potion."

Neville found himself standing in the middle of the room while Luna started by applying dittany to the cut across his head. She looked around and found a towel, then cast aguamenti minima and a small stream of water wet the towel. She began to carefully clean the blood off Neville's face before moving down and inspecting the rest of him. He had a large tear in his jumper, so Luna went to pull it off of him. Neville had remained dazed until that point, when he suddenly came to.

"Wha..? What are you doing Luna?"

"I need to see where you are injured. Please remove your jumper Neville."

Neville shrugged and pulled off the tattered garment. He winced as he raised his arms and felt a warm trickle down his side.

"Ooh, looks like you opened this again when you moved. It doesn't look too deep. One minute."

Luna applied dittany to the long gash extending at a diagonal from Neville's bellybutton, around his side and to his back. The potion did its work, but it hissed and burned as the cut healed. Neville sucked in a deep breath and gasped for Luna. She reached out and rubbed his chest to reassure him. Neville looked down at the small, delicate fingers resting in the thatch of hair on his chest and was possessed with a sudden desire. He reached down and took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. He planted a light kiss on her hand and she looked up at him. Then she did something remarkable. She stretched up on her toes and kissed him lightly. As she settled back, he realized she had blood on the side of her face, near her ear. Neville gently turned her head and reached for the dittany. The cut looked deep and he hoped the potion would work. As it hissed, Luna clutched his hand tighter. Once it finished, Luna stepped around Neville and continued to look for more injuries. Seeing none, she smiled at him.

"Come Neville. We need rest."

As she uttered the words, Luna began to pull off her jumper. Neville gaped at her beauty. He had never seen this much of a woman before and the whole situation felt surreal. When Luna had stripped to just her bra and knickers, she looked back at him.

"Are you wearing your pants to bed Neville?"

"You are so beautiful Luna."

"Thank you. You're very sweet Neville. You've always been kind to me. Here, let's get you comfortable."

Neville let out a small gasp as Luna reached for the button of his trousers and quickly undid his pants. He kicked off his shoes as his pants dropped. His cock had responded to the sight of a beautiful half naked girl and he clutched his hands in front of him to hide the tent in in his boxers.

"It's fine Neville. You don't have to hide your erection."

Luna reached and pulled Neville's hands back. Then she gazed at his boxers like she was studying him.

"Was it me that gave you an erection Neville?"

"Um, Luna, there are no other half naked girls in here."

"Oh, well, I thought I would check. Sometimes mubblies target virile men and arouse them. They think it's a game."

"Maybe we should go to bed now Luna. Thank you for taking care of me."

Neville crawled into a nearby bed and sighed as his weary body settled. Luna grabbed her wand and waved at the wall torches and the room was suddenly dark. Then she cast lumos minima and a faint light barely illuminated the room.

"I hope this is alright. I've needed a night light since my mum died. The dark is just horrible, you never know what is lurking, nargles, billywits, mubblies."

"Um, yes, fine Luna."

Neville was laying back in the bed, trying to relax himself. His cock had finally started to soften, but he still couldn't settle after everything. The bed felt great and he should have been asleep instantly, but he wasn't. Then Luna raised the covers and crawled in next to him. She crawled over and curled herself along his side and Neville tensed further.

"Um, Luna…"

She reached over and began to rub her hand across his chest and then down his arm. Neville started to feel himself harden again. There was no way he would be able to sleep now. Then Luna crawled over further and straddled him, looking down and smiling.

"You're tense Neville."

"It's been a hell of a day Luna. Merlin, it's been hell for the past few months."

"I know Neville. I was captured and put in Malfoy's dungeon. They tortured me and asked me about Harry, but I didn't know anything, so they locked me in the dungeon. Two Death Eaters tried to rape me, but Mrs. Malfoy stopped them. Then Harry, Ron and Hermione came and Dobby saved us and we all escaped."

Neville looked up at the frail vision of a woman above him. He hadn't realized everything she had been through. Suddenly everything hit him and he started to weep. Reaching up, he pulled Luna to his chest and held her. Soon he felt her tears on him as her hands reached to clutch his shoulders. They held each other and let the tears flow, mourning months of torture and tragedy culminating in a battle that took so many of their friends. Eventually they each had spent their tears and settled. Luna's breasts were pressed against Neville's chest and he was fully hard again. He felt his body was betraying him, but there was nothing he could do. Luna must have felt it against her leg. Then she looked up and kissed him. Neville moaned and responded fully. Soon their mouths began to explore each other as each moaned lightly. Then Luna drew back and sat up again, still straddling him. She reached back and undid her bra and Neville was treated to the most glorious view. Her breasts were perfect, round, pale white with pink nipples. He reached up and they filled his hands completely. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled back.

"Luna…"

"Shhh Neville. I want you now. We need each other."

Neville moaned and gave in as he pulled her back down. As they kissed, he slid his hand into her knickers and cupped her perfect, round bum. He groaned as he felt her reach down and rub the bulge in his boxers. They kissed for a few more minutes before he pulled her knickers off completely. He'd lived in a dorm with Dean and Seamus long enough that he'd learned a few pointers, which he now put to use as his fingers began to explore Luna. She writhed and moaned and Neville's cock twitched. He was hurting badly and had to have her. He found that she was thoroughly soaked, so he knew she was ready. In one move, he turned and flipped her so she was underneath him. He sat back long enough to lose his boxers and then hovered over her as he continued kissing and suckling along her neck. Luna was moaning loudly and reached to grab hold of his cock. The feel of her hand on him was almost too much.

"Luna, are you sure? I need you, but I'll leave if you can't."

"No Neville, I want you. One minute. Luna reached for her wand and cast a contraceptive spell. The light flickered briefly while she did, and then resumed as she put the wand back on the night table. She looked up at Neville and then pulled him back down as she began to nibble on his ear. Slowly, Neville pushed into her. He almost came right then, but gritted his teeth and held on as he slid in further. He felt Luna tense slightly and then he reached a barrier and recognition hit him as he pulled back slightly and looked at her.

"Luna, you've never? Are you sure?"

"Very sure. Just do it Neville."

Neville needed no further encouragement as he buried himself into her completely with a long groan. Luna gave a small squeak, but then encouraged him to keep moving. Neville tried to set a slow pace, but he was inexperienced and very close to coming. His rhythm was sporadic as he figured out what Luna liked. Soon she was making a series of strange noises and then she suddenly grew quiet. Neville thrust faster and Luna came undone as she screamed his name and grabbed his bum to pull him in more. Neville felt her clamp down on him, but kept moving. After a few more thrusts, he came as well and his vision went temporarily dark. When he regained his senses, Neville realized he had softened and separated from her. Their first time had been quick and a bit clumsy, but Neville was happy that Luna seemed to enjoy it. He rolled off to the side of her and they stared into each other's eyes.

"Thank you Neville. That was quite enjoyable. You are a wonderful lover."

"Thank you for letting me Luna. I never imagined how good it would be."

"Then it was your first time also? I'm surprised."

"Really Luna?"

"Well yes. You are strong, handsome, kind. I would have thought one of the Gryffindor girls would have shagged you by now. Of course, us Ravenclaws are the smartest."

She leaned over and kissed him one more time before her eyes fluttered close. Neville pulled her close and she sighed as she relaxed into him. He found himself suddenly exhausted and no longer tense as he was finally able to sleep.

Neville woke mid-morning and was temporarily confused about where he was. Then he looked over at Luna and it all came back. He settled back into the pillow, trying to comprehend everything. He had gone through every emotion in the last twenty four hours and still couldn't believe it. He never would have dreamed he would be lucky enough to capture Luna's attention, let alone be her first. Were the boys in this dorm blind? Well, now that they were rested, what would they do next? Part of him wanted to stay in the bed and never face what lay just outside the Ravenclaw tower. As his mind drifted, Luna stirred, yawned and leaned over to kiss him good morning. The kiss was deep and passionate and soon his semi soft cock came alive. He was leaned into Luna and she felt him wake up completely.

"Mmm. I see you slept well Neville."

"Sorry Luna, I can't help it. You're too beautiful."

Luna smiled and then did something completely surprising. She pushed Neville onto his back, reached for her wand and cast the charm, then she climbed on top of him. As she sank down onto him, Neville watched their joining and reached to grab Luna's hips. She was still not completely awake and started slow. Gradually she increased her speed until she was rocketing up and down on Neville with her tits bouncing in his face. Neville was about to come and worried that he would go too soon. Then Luna once again reached her peak with little advance warning as she threw her head back and screamed.

"Nevi..llllllle. Fuck. YES. Merlin. FUCK."

She was beautiful as she came and, as she spouted curses, Neville finally let loose and filled her. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes and rolled off him. They kissed for another minute before Neville reluctantly pulled back.

"Luna, I hate to say this, but we should probably get up. There must be a million things that need to be done around the castle."

"Of course. Thanks for the wake up Nev."

They extracted themselves from the bed and looked around the room to find all their clothing. Neville realized half his clothing was tatters, but it was what he had. It wasn't much worse than his dirty and battered body. Once they were clothed, they proceeded down the stairs to the common room and found Anthony and Michael sitting at a study table with several trays of food spread in front of them. Michael looked up.

"Morning General. A very good morning from the sound of things. A house elf delivered breakfast a few minutes ago."

Neville blushed at Mike's comment and followed Luna to the table. He began to fill a plate and looked over at the other two DA members.

"How are you two? Any other DA members around?"

Tony frowned before responding. "Well General, Paddy went to stay with Vati at Gryffindor. I think Cho may be at Hufflepuff with Zach. I haven't seen or heard about Marie."

"What about Terry?"

Tony shook his head and stared at his eggs. Neville dropped his head. Terry Boot had been the best strategist in the DA. He had spent hours with Neville, working on plans and configurations of forces. And now his brilliance was gone. He would have done so much. Suddenly Neville wasn't hungry and pushed the plate away. Then he felt Luna's hand on his arm.

"Nev, you need to eat. We need you strong."

He looked at her and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss, not caring who was watching. The kiss was strong and deep and he drew strength from her. When they broke apart, Luna pulled his plate back to him and Neville forced himself to eat.

"So General…"

"You don't need to call me that anymore Mike."

"No, you will always be our General. We wouldn't have survived this last year without you. So, you and Luna huh? I'm happy for you two. I guess desperate times bring people together."

"Thanks Mike."

The four friends finished eating and then gathered themselves and left the security of Ravenclaw tower. They reached the Great Hall and looked around. The house tables were still shrunk and pushed aside. Several small clusters of students stood around the room, looking unsure. Neville spotted Cho, Zach and Ernie, and approached them. They turned and Cho's face lit up.

"General! Luna, Tony, Mike, gods it's good to see you."

"Hi Cho. How are you? Zach, Ernie, how fares Hufflepuff?"

"Well, most of the dorms are collapsed and filled with debris. We all stayed in the common room. A few people have already left to go home. Parents have been sending for their students or coming to collect them."

"Who…who did we lose in Hufflepuff?"

Ernie struggled to respond and Zach took over. "Justin…and Leanne, Megan, Malcolm and Tammy. That's who I know of at least."

Neville's face contorted. So damn many gone. They had looked to him for leadership and he had led them to death. He remained quiet, as the storm of emotions crossed his face.

"General, quit doing that. We were as prepared as we could be. There were just so many of them."

"I led them all to their deaths."

"No General, you led us all to battle. A fair number of us survived because we were trained. Blame the Death Eaters, not yourself."

"Indeed, I concur Miss Chang."

Neville turned quickly at the sound of the familiar voice. Professor McGonagall stood, looking tired but strong as he looked down on her. When had she gotten so small? He didn't remember.

"Hello professor. How are you? What can I do to help?"

"Yes, professor, what can we all do to help?"

"While I certainly appreciate your offers, the decision has been made to evacuate everyone and close the school for one week. Everyone needs a chance to rest and heal from their injuries. Many parents have already sent for their children. You will all be welcome to return in a week if you wish to help. It is my our goal to repair enough of the school that we will be able to resume classes on September 1st. An apparition point has been setup in the courtyard. Professor Flitwick is waiting for you there. Everyone else may go, but I need to talk to Miss Lovegood for a minute."

"Alright professor, I'll be here in a week to help."

The others all affirmed the same and then began to file out of the hall. Neville stayed with Luna, their hands still linked as they had been for most of the morning. Professor McGonagall looked at that and gave a small smile. War always caused people to come together. Their pairing was unexpected, but welcome.

"Miss Lovegood, I understand you haven't been home since the start of the school year and I need to make you aware of a few things. I don't have all the details, but a few weeks ago there was some kind of explosion at your home. Your father survived, but Death Eaters were nearby and sent him to Azkaban. It seems they weren't fond of the stories he was publishing. The Ministry made Azkaban one of their first priorities immediately after the battle and Kingsley sent a group of trusted Aurors to sort through the prisoners. I received word less than an hour ago that your father is injured, but alive. He was evacuated to St. Mungo's for treatment. You should be able to visit as soon as you wish."

Luna seemed uncharacteristically disturbed and leaned into Neville. "Alright professor, thank you. I'll go immediately."

"And I'll go with you Luna."

"Your grandmother is waiting for you at home Neville."

"I understand professor, but she will need to wait a bit longer. I sent her a patronus after the battle, so she knows I'm alright. I'll be back in a week professor. Come, Luna, let's get to St. Mungo's."

With one more nod of his head to Professor McGonagall, Neville guided Luna out of the Great Hall and to the courtyard. Luna was still too upset to apparate, so Neville took her arm and apparated them to the St. Mungo's apparition point he was so familiar with. The hospital was in a state of chaos as Neville worked his way to the reception desk and inquired after Mr. Lovegood. They were directed left, down a long hall to a second, newer wing. The area was still under construction, but had been partially opened to handle the recent upswing in casualties. Neville and Luna made their way to the sixth door on the right and were about to enter when a passing healer stopped them.

"Excuse me, are you here to see someone? I don't see visitor badges for you?"

"Sorry, but we didn't know about badges. The front receptionist directed us here. You're the first healer we've seen since."

The healer sighed. "Alright, not your fault. There's not enough of us to go around right now. Who are you here to visit?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood. I'm his daughter, Luna. And this is my friend, Neville."

"Well, you are certainly welcome Luna. I must say, you look like you could use some attention yourself. Now, Mr. Lovegood is stable but I should have the healer assigned to him talk to you first. Would you mind waiting here a couple of minutes before you go in?"

Luna nodded and Neville tightened his arm around her. The healer rushed off and they remained, standing quiet as they watched other healers and assistants bustle around them. A few minutes later, a tall, greying healer approached them.

"Hello, Miss Lovegood?"

"Yes."

"I'm Healer Levon. I'd like to discuss your father. I wish I had someplace to offer us some privacy, but we just converted the lounge into another room. So I guess that leaves us here. Is that okay? Are you alright to handle this?"

Luna nodded and clutched Neville's hand. Healer Levon gave her a quick appraisal and reluctantly began.

"Your father was brought in around four hours ago, straight from Azkaban. We have him stable now and he is conscious, but he doesn't respond. His current state is similar to catatonia, but a bit different. He also has pneumonia, a broken leg, and a number of open and infected wounds. I am afraid that the jailers were not gentle with him. Our main concern is that he doesn't respond to any stimuli and we cannot fully assess his mental state. We need to get a mind healer to help him, but we're short staffed right now. Perhaps seeing you will help him. We've treated the wounds and he's receiving skele-gro for his leg. We also have him on a lung potion right now. Really, everything physically should resolve in a couple of days. It's his mental state that I'm most concerned about."

"Thank you healer. I understand. Daddy has had a hard time since mummy died when I was eight. Little things upset him. I'll try talking to him. We may want to check for billywigs also. They can cause a lot of mental confusion."

The healer looked a bit puzzled and Neville gave him a quick look, with a shake of his head. The healer shrugged, then turned to open the door and led them to Mr. Lovegood's bed. He was half reclined, staring into a corner blankly. Luna let go of Neville and approached her father, taking his shrunken hand in hers.

"Daddy, I'm here. Your Luna is here and I'm fine daddy. We won the war. It was hard, but it's over daddy. I love you. Do you hear me daddy?"

The healer stood to a side, watching Mr. Lovegood's vitals and face as Luna spoke. He saw a small change in his heart pattern and thought he detected a flicker of an eyelid, but there was nothing else. Luna sat and stroked his hand for several more minutes, but there was no further response. After about twenty minutes, she stood and made to leave.

"Alright daddy. I have to go. We have a lot of work yet, but it will be fine. You rest daddy. I'll be back later."

Luna turned and grasped for Neville. He enclosed her in his arms and they followed Healer Levon out the door. Once outside, Luna uncharacteristically lost control as she sank within Neville's embrace. He held her up and leaned over to whisper encouragement while he planted a small kiss on her lips. The healer watched the two for a minute and Luna strengthened and stood again, with Neville holding tight.

"Sorry healer. That was harder than I thought. I haven't seen daddy since before I was kidnapped and imprisoned."

The healer was temporarily rocked by Luna's matter-of-fact statement. He chose his words carefully, as it appeared the daughter was close to becoming a patient as well.

"Miss Lovegood, I completely understand your reaction. I know that you want to be here for your father, but I think you also need to look after yourself. I'm happy to see you have a supportive boyfriend. If you feel you need any help for yourself though, please let me know."

"Thank you healer. I suppose we should go now. I'll be back tomorrow."

Luna and Neville walked back down the hall to the lobby. They reached a fairly quiet alcove and Neville stopped to talk to Luna.

"Luna, I don't know where you plan on going now, but I don't want you to be alone. There's plenty of room at my house and I'm sure Gran won't mind."

"That is sweet of you Neville. I also do not want to leave you. The healer called you my boyfriend. Are you my boyfriend Neville?"

"Um, well, yeah. I suppose I haven't asked, but I guess since we slept together that makes me your boyfriend. Is that alright Luna?"

"Oh yes, I quite like you Neville. I've never had a boyfriend before. Now, before we go to your house, can we stop at my home? I have no clothes or anything else."

"Of course Luna."

The two of them apparated to Luna's childhood home, landing just outside the garden. As they landed, Luna let out a small squeak. The Lovegood house was partially destroyed from what appeared to be some kind of explosion. The bottom two floors were both missing large chunks out of the side and it was probably only the magic of the place that kept it from collapsing. Before they moved closer, Neville used a couple of spells he had learned the previous year and probed the property. He found no obvious traps or spells, so they moved further and stepped into the overgrown garden.

"Well Luna, it looks like it's a good thing you'll be staying with me. Fucking Death Eaters. Anyway, we'll set this place right. I'll help. I wonder if we can get in and salvage some things for you?"

"Thank you Neville. I hadn't expected this. Let me take a closer look."

"Wait Luna, one second."

Neville took hold of her hand and then cast a shield around them. They then moved in closer to evaluate the damage. It looked like the kitchen was completely gone, with only one cabinet showing where it had once been. There was also a large piece of machinery for the Quibbler, but it appeared to be in good shape. What appeared to be a small sitting room was also mostly gone. Amazingly, in the middle, a spiral staircase remained fairly intact. It seemed a bit rickety, but when Neville tested it, it held firm. They tiptoed their way upstairs. On the second floor, the room that had been Xeno's was mostly gone. A second room with more equipment for the Quibbler was also partly damaged, with the typesetter laying at an odd angle. Luna inspected it and declared that it wasn't bad and she could fix it. Then they made their way up to the third floor. The damage was not extensive at the top of the house, but there was a chunk out of the wall and a portion of roof missing that had allowed the rain in. Luna quickly went through the room, gathering what she needed and shrinking three large bags down to a manageable size. Once that was done, she and Neville carefully exited the house. When they reached the garden, Neville looked and could see the strain on Luna's face. He leaned in and planted what he intended to be a small kiss on her lips, but Luna seemed to need more. Her bags temporarily forgotten, Luna reached up to pull Neville's head down further as she deepened the kiss for several minutes. Eventually he pulled back and smiled at her.

"Luna, I love where this is going, but I'm beginning to respond and the last thing I need is to show up at home with a stiffy."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose that would be a bit awkward with your grandmother. Alright, I suppose we should go."

"We'll be back Luna. And we'll get your house fixed."

Luna nodded, took Neville's hand and then he apparated them to Longbottom Manor. As soon as the apparition crack announced their arrival, the front door of the modest Georgian manor flew open and a small but robust figure with a cloud of grey hair descended on them.

"Neville! You're home finally!"

Neville let go of Luna and embraced his grandmother.

"Hi Gran. It's really good to see you. How are you?"

"Pssht! I'm fine now that you finally came home. I know your patronus said you were alright, but I had to see you for myself. And who is this? Neville, care to introduce this lovely young lady?"

"Gran, this is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. She needs to stay with us for a while. Her father is in St. Mungo's and we were just at her house and it suffered some kind of explosion."

"What? Oh my. You poor dear thing. Of course you are welcome to stay. More than enough room. Neville, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? And such a pretty girl. Come, I'll make lunch and the two of you can tell me everything I've missed."

After lunch, Gran sent Neville to get Luna settled. There were three extra bedrooms, but Neville knew where he wanted Luna to stay. They went upstairs and Neville turned to Luna.

"So Luna, you can have your pick of one of the spare bedrooms. Or you can stay with me."

"Oh, I think it's best I stay with you Neville. I plan on making love to you again and it will be much easier if we don't have to switch rooms."

Neville blushed and nodded. He took Luna's hand and led her to his bedroom. The room was just as Neville remembered, simple and masculine. The walls were grey-blue and the furniture was a solid walnut. The room was dominated by a large king size bed. When Neville had started growing in his third year, his Gran had upgraded the bed as a surprise for him when he returned home for the summer. As he continued to grow, he was even more grateful for the large bed. The room also had a desk, dresser and wardrobe. The walls were adorned with frames featuring pressed plant samples, carefully preserved and labeled by Neville on his holidays. Neville went to the wardrobe and began pulling out clothes that no longer fit. He did the same in his closet, as well as moving out some boxes of keepsakes. Those he could put in the attic. When he was done, Luna had plenty of room to unpack. Neville laid back on the bed, watched and talked to her as she floated around his room. She was delightful to watch and Neville still couldn't believe he was moving his girlfriend into his room. As Luna moved by the bed, she leaned over to kiss him. At that moment, a brief knock was followed by the door opening.

"Neville, which…oh hello Luna. I see you are settling in. I hadn't realized you would be staying with Neville."

"Gran…"

"No Neville, it's fine. You're adults now and this is your home. I just hadn't realized the seriousness of your relationship. I'll be more careful about knocking. Now Luna, do you need anything?"

"No Mrs. Longbottom. I'm almost done unpacking. Neville cleared some space for me."

"Ah yes, I see. Perhaps we should get these boxes up to the attic Neville?"

"Sure. Gran."

Neville and his grandmother waved their wands and floated the large boxes out the room and to the attic stairs. Once the boxes were stored, his grandmother turned to him.

"Neville, I wanted to talk to you. I'm trying to be progressive and understanding about the two of you, but I have to ask. Are the two of you taking precautions?"

Neville blushed. "Yes Gran. Luna is Ravenclaw. She's quite smart."

"Very good. I just don't think now is the time for any accidents. I certainly understand you are a man now. After everything you've endured and the leadership you showed leading that army, I'm quite proud. I know that you have a lot of healing and adjustment and I'm glad that Luna offers you companionship, I just have to be concerned."

"I understand Gran. We're all trying to figure out where to go now."

Neville's grandmother nodded and headed back downstairs. Neville meanwhile went back to his room to resume his lounging while he watched Luna. She finished the last of her unpacking and fell onto the bed next to Neville. The emotions of the day and minimal sleep were catching up with both of them. Luna crawled up and settled herself on Neville's chest. He smiled at the feel of her and pulled her head up to begin kissing her. Soon they both lost their shirts and then Luna grabbed her wand to seal the room. They made love slowly and passionately, taking much longer than the previous night, as they both explored how to pleasure each other. When they collapsed an hour later, they both drifted into a long afternoon nap.

The next couple of days at the Longbottom home passed quietly. Neville and Luna spent the days lazing around the house and garden. Neville showed Luna the unique plants outside and in the sunroom attached on the back of the house, next to the kitchen. His gran had taken care of each plant's basic needs while he was gone, but Neville spent hours repotting, pruning, fertilizing, and nurturing each individual plant with great care. Luna showed a genuine interest and would happily listen to his dissertations on each specimen. Gran was glad to have him home and had taken a liking to Luna, even if she sometimes looked puzzled by Luna's comments. She bemoaned their underfed bodies and took it upon herself to remedy the situation as quickly as possible. After wiling away a long day, Neville and Luna would return to what was now their room and spend hours loving each other as they found new, unplundered wells of passion. Once he was completely exhausted, Neville would fall asleep with Luna in his arms and feel more at peace than he would have thought possible after the previous horrendous year.

The one outing they took each day was to visit St. Mungo's. Xeno still hadn't changed and showed little to no response when they visited. They would stay for a half hour and then return home sadly. Many afternoons were spent in the garden, laying on the grass and doing nothing particular.

On the fourth day after the battle, an owl arrived with details about the memorial. They each dreaded the event, although Neville was the one who showed his pain the most acutely. His mood deepened for the rest of the morning and Luna decided to distract him.

"Nev?"

"Mmhmm? What Luna?"

"I was wondering if we could go back to my house. I've had a few days to adjust now and I'd like to start the cleanup and make some lists of what needs to be done. I don't want to go alone."

"Sure Luna, I understand. Let's go now. Nothing else happening here right now."

They apparated to Luna's home and the sight of the devastated house once again caused Luna to tremble slightly. Seeing her distress, Neville shook himself out of his funk and put an arm around her. Gradually they moved forward and began to list and catalog what they found and what needed to be done. Most of the Quibbler equipment was in good condition, but would need an intact building before Luna could start producing the magazine again. There was quite a bit of debris that had blown in, as well as items soaked by rain that weren't salvageable. Gradually they cleaned what they could. As evening approached, Luna stepped back and cast shields over the largest holes in the structure. Then they apparated back to Neville's house. Gran was in the kitchen when they arrived.

"Hello you two. How'd it go?"

"We cleaned up quite a bit Mrs. Longbottom. There's a lot of repairs that need to be done, so we made a list. We'll probably go back tomorrow and clean some more."

"Well, I'm sure it feels good to start making some progress. Just don't overdo. Now, the two of you need to clean up. Dinner will be ready at 6:30."

Neville and Luna both nodded and went upstairs. They decided that washing together would be quicker and made their way to the large bathroom across the hall from their room. They started to shower, but as soon as Luna's fingers started to run across Neville's chest and he captured them with his lips, they were distracted from their cleaning activities. Eventually they finished and both were much more relaxed after the long day. They were ten minutes late arriving at the dinner table, where Gran waited with a smirk.

"Sorry Gran, lost track of time."

"No worries Neville. I put a warming charm on. I understand that mutual showering takes longer."

Neville blushed horribly and Luna giggled as they took their seats at the table.

Two days later, they all attended the memorial service. Neville had known the day would be horrible, but it was far worse than he expected. As each member of the DA had their name read, he conjured memories of his soldiers. There was Heather, who started painfully shy and barely able to speak. One day in muggle studies, a friend had mouthed off to Alecto, earning a round of cruciatus. Watching her friend tortured woke something up in Heather, and the next day she changed as she fought to conquer her shyness and perfect her spells. She had become a deadly force for Hufflepuff. Then there was Marie, who had originally betrayed the first DA and then returned to the new DA to prove herself. Each name brought a memory and Neville was barely holding himself together with Luna on one side and Gran on the other. When Professor Flitwick read Terry's name, Neville choked and buried his head in his lap, bombarded by images of his friend. Long hours spent in the Room of Requirement, poring over maps and plans, strategizing for the battle that both knew was sure to come. All that planning and still so many lost. Luna reached for Neville and pulled his head into her chest. Gran reached for him and then paused when she saw Luna had it under control. Instead, she just stared at her grandson, vaguely understanding the magnitude of what he had endured and never being prouder of him.

Later that day, Neville and Luna attended Fred's memorial at the Burrow. It was good to be with friends again, and when everyone offered to help Luna with the Quibbler and her house, Neville felt a sense of relief. He looked at all those who had gathered and felt a camaraderie that others would never understand. They had walked through the fires of hell together and now their numbers were fewer, but those that were left had committed themselves to rebuilding and helping each other.

When he woke the next morning, Neville's head was pounding from the firewhiskey the night before, but he felt better emotionally than he had since the battle. He had a plan and a purpose. Life was moving forward.


	8. Rebuilding

Chapter 8 – Rebuilding

The group of young wizards and witches arrived at Hogwarts a couple of minutes before nine in the morning and made their way to the courtyard, where Professor McGonagall was waiting. She surveyed the group and gave a quick thanks for everyone's dedication. Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and Professor Vector were also waiting. The headmistress quickly divided the students, as well as a dozen older volunteers and a few Ministry officials into five equal groups, each reporting to either herself or one of the professors. Then she looked at the groups and gave everyone their instructions.

"Alright everyone. Our first task today will be damage assessment with minor debris removal. I've divided the castle into five sections. Today will be one of the most dangerous, as we will be mapping and documenting the damage. There are likely still many areas that we are unaware are dangerous and today will be the first day to identify those. I know there is debris everywhere, but today I do not want you moving any debris that requires levitating. Move small debris by hand only. I want your magic today focused on sensing spells and shield charms. I want everyone to become familiar with your teams and learn each other's abilities. In some cases I have paired friends, in other cases not. And yes, you will notice I have separated couples. I know you are all adults, but you are also human and feelings for a partner may hamper your judgment. Keep your eyes open and remember dangers will often come from above and below. If a team has trouble, you can always send a patronus, but we've also decided on what Professor Flitwick is calling a spark code. Send up blue sparks if you need medical attention at your location, and Madam Pomfrey will come assist. Madam Hooch is busy with other tasks, but is on call for Madam Pomfrey if broom transport is needed to a difficult to reach area. Next, if you need general assistance of one additional group, send up purple sparks. Finally, if you have an emergency situation that requires all teams to respond, then send up red sparks. My hope is that the last will not be needed. Now, as you make your surveys, I am providing you with maps of your sectors on which you can make notations. These maps will be the reference point for our work over the next months."

"Now, as I indicated yesterday, everyone has six hours. I do not expect to finish the full mapping today. It will most likely take three or four days. We cannot rush this. If I find anyone making rash decisions or having difficulties coping, I will remove you from the rebuild effort until I deem you are fit to return. Almost everyone here has memories from the battle. We will all be tracing over places in the castle with good and bad memories. Do not feel that you need to hide your emotions. Everyone here understands what you are going through. Now, it is ten after nine. The six hours started at nine. Lunch will be served at 12:30 on the west lawn for a half hour. Your day will end at 3:30. I know six hours seems short, but I expect the emotions and physical effort will take its toll. Please ensure you allow yourself the rest you will need. You all have your assignments. Let's make this day a good start to this long process."

Harry and Ron split off to Professor Flitwick, who they had been assigned to. The other students in the group included Ernie, Angelina and Padma. A witch from the Ministry licensing department named Anna also joined them, explaining that her position was one of the least in demand at the moment and she had decided to use her time for Hogwarts. Ron was surprised to see his great-uncle, Ignatius, also in their group. The old man had become a virtual hermit after his wife's death, but it seemed he had found a reason to emerge from his long state of mourning. Ron shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Uncle Iggy! I haven't seen you in at least four years. I hope you are doing better. Merlin, mum will be so happy to know you were here. She still frets about you now and then. I'm sure you'd be welcome to dinner anytime."

"Thank you Ronald. I realize I have secluded myself for too long. It's hard to believe it's been six years since Lulu left me. I was at the memorial, but I stayed back behind the tent. I haven't been the best uncle lately. Still, I had to go and say goodbye to Fred. Being there finally showed me how wrong I've been and I decided that since I didn't help during the war that I could at least help put Hogwarts back together. I must say you've grown well Ronald. I'm proud of all of you."

"Blimey Uncle Iggy. You were at the memorial? You should have sat with us. Mum is going to singe your ears when she finds out."

"I suppose I've earned it. By the way, I see Mr. Potter is with you. I must also extend my gratitude to your friend for what he has done for us all."

Ron suddenly realized he hadn't made the introductions.

"Oi, sorry! Harry, this is my great uncle, Ignatius Prewett. Uncle Iggy to us kids. And Uncle Iggy, you've figured out who this is. I might suggest you call him Harry. He scowls when people call him Mr. Potter."

"Good to meet you Mr. Prewett, and yes, Harry please."

"Thank you Harry. And please call me Iggy."

A new voice entered the conversation. "Ronald, I appreciate your family reunion, but perhaps later today after we finish? We need to get started now."

"Of course Professor Flitwick, sorry."

Their group had been assigned a section on the north side of the castle, including the library and divination tower, turning toward the transfiguration classroom, interior courtyard and ending near the bell towers. The nearby greenhouses were blocked and not included in the sweep. Harry knew the glass structures were probably in bad shape and wondered what the plan was for them, but their team had enough ground to cover without including them. Flitwick's group decided to do a wide sweep around the west side of the castle, past the clock tower to reach their designated area. The route kept them mostly outside and minimized their travels through areas of the castle being handled by other teams. Once they reached a breach in the northwest wall and prepared to enter, everyone put up shields and Flitwick spaced them out in subgroups of two each. Anne was designated as the record keeper who would record everything they found, due to her experience working with documents at the Ministry. Harry was paired with her and given the task to watch for any problems while she was distracted with the documentation. Once everyone was ready, they climbed through the wall breach, making notes on the dimensions and amount of nearby debris.

They arrived in a corridor near the charms classroom. This was a part of the castle that Flitwick knew well and Harry realized how much planning had gone into this effort before they arrived. The hallway was mostly clear, although several paintings needed repair. One was scorched so badly that Harry wondered if repair would be possible. There was also a statue that had been blasted so completely that identification was impossible. Anne noted each item and they moved onward to the charms classroom. Everyone was on high alert, constantly looking up, down and around for anything unexpected. When they entered the classroom, the scene was devastation and Ron took a quick glance at Flitwick. The solid little professor schooled his emotions, but his mustache did seem to twitch constantly. The room was littered with a lot of small debris and, once they surveyed the entire space to ensure that it was structurally sound, the group began setting the room right. Tables and desks were righted and books were returned to shelves. An array of broken charms materials that weren't repairable were put in a nearby bin. They spent almost an hour in just the one room, but by the time they were done, the charms classroom was actually in decent shape and Flitwick's mustache had stopped twitching.

Once they left the charms classroom, the team covered a couple of more corridors before gradually ascending up to the divination classroom tower. The tower had minimal debris. A few chunks of stone were knocked loose from flying spells and each were marked as they continued, but nothing significant. Once they reached the divination classroom, a quick check showed that it appeared to be untouched. Apparently no one had climbed up to that remote section of the castle. As they descended, Flitwick checked the time and declared they should head back for lunch. Harry was of two minds at that point. Yes, he was hungry, but he also had the renewed desire to keep going, keep pushing forward, working to fix everything as quickly as possible. He was part of a team though and followed them back down a side corridor that they were going to check before exiting through a door.

A few minutes later they emerged on the west lawn and made their way to a small tent that had been set up as a picnic venue. A half dozen house elves scurried about, serving a simple lunch of sandwiches, fruit, crisps and drinks. Harry was happy to see a large cauldron of chilled butterbeers and made his way straight to it. He looked around at everyone and couldn't believe how dirty they all were. Then he held his own arms out and looked down his body and found himself much the same. Shrugging, he cast a quick scourgify on his hands and went to grab lunch.

A half hour later, Flitwick's team left to resume their survey operation. They covered several more corridors and a couple of auxiliary classrooms. One of the rooms had extensive damage and they spent a good while carefully documenting what would be needed to repair the room. The entire time they kept basic shields in place and remained on guard for any trouble. At one point, Padma was busy stacking books when she overbalanced and fell into Ernie. Ernie then backed into the door with a thud. Neither fell, but as Harry glanced over, he noticed a teetering stone at the top of the door jamb. He quickly cast a protego maxima over Ernie and Padma as the stone began to fall. Then the stone stopped and slowly lifted up, floated a few feet over and settled on the ground. Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a nod for the assist. Ernie and Padma were also busy giving their thanks when Flitwick bounded over.

"Oh very good you two! Sharp eyes and excellent charms work. Twenty points to Gryffindor if I could."

Ron laughed and then coughed from all the dust in the room. With the excitement past, the team finished their work in the room and continued on down the next corridor. The time passed quickly and soon Flitwick was calling a halt to the day. Ron looked a bit surprised and then shrugged. He would never admit it, but he was tiring. Looking around, he saw he was not the only one. They exited the castle and found Madam Hooch waiting with brooms. Harry and Ron muttered their thanks while they, Ernie, and Angelina accepted brooms. The others all rode with more experienced flyers and within two minutes the brooms had them back at the main courtyard, instead of the twenty minute walk it would have taken. Professor McGonagall and two other teams were waiting. One was Hagrid's team and included Hermione and Ginny. Ron noticed they both looked quite tired as well. Soon the last two teams arrived and all the notes and maps were passed to McGonagall as she gave them a tired smile.

"Alright everyone. An excellent day. I know we can all use some rest. Will everyone be able to return tomorrow at the same time?"

A chorus of assents sounded and McGonagall dismissed the group. Hermione and Ginny crossed over to Harry and Ron, followed by the other DA members who were moving into Grimmauld. They began walking out to Hogsmeade together, discussing some of what had happened during the day. When they reached the apparition point, Harry turned to them.

"Well, I'm off to gather my things at the Burrow. I should be back at Grimmauld no later than 4:30. I'll open the floo to everyone for a half hour. I don't want to leave it open longer due to security. Once you know the place, we'll just apparate from the back garden. Neville, Luna, everyone will be busy moving today, but we'll start on Luna's place soon. Alright?"

"Quite good Harry. Neville and I must go. Our shower is waiting."

Several people choked back a laugh as they began apparating home. Ron meanwhile turned to his uncle.

"Uncle Iggy, Harry and I won't be at the Burrow tonight, but how about you come round for dinner after we work tomorrow? I'll tell mum as soon as we're back. She'll be chuffed."

"Sounds good Ronald. It was good working with you today. I'm proud of you. Good day."

Ron's ears turned red as he watched his uncle disappear. He turned and saw that Harry already held Ginny's hand, ready to side-along. With one more glance at Hermione, the three of them apparated to the Burrow. As soon as they reached the garden, Mrs. Weasley was out the door.

"You're back! My the school really is filthy from the looks of you lot. Well, we'll start cycling the shower. How did it go today?"

"Actually mum, Ginny may need the shower, but the three of us are going to grab our bags and head to Grimmauld like we discussed. The day went well. We mainly just surveyed and mapped the damage. The real work hasn't started yet. There are a lot of students helping, but others as well. You wouldn't believe who I worked with all day today. Uncle Iggy! He's doing better, seems the war shook him out of his mourning. Anyway, I invited him to dinner tomorrow. Hope that was alright."

Ron had said it all in one breath, quick to head off any further arguments from his mother about moving to Grimmauld. He also hoped that including the news about Uncle Iggy would help to stun her, and his judgment was correct. As Mrs. Weasley stood taking in the news, Ron gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then they all filed into the Burrow and went upstairs to collect their bags, which had been packed the night before. When Harry came back down the stairs, Ginny was waiting on the landing. She looked quite upset and Harry hated to leave her. If she had been a few months older, he would have welcomed her at Grimmauld, but he knew not to push the boundaries with the Weasleys. He dropped his bags and pulled her into him.

"Ginny darling, I know it seems hard, but we'll be seeing each other plenty. After everyone arrives, I am going to code them to the floo and add you too. Maybe you can floo over later this evening. In a couple of months when you take your apparition test it will be even easier. I love you Ginny."

She looked at him and sighed deeply as she pulled him in for a long kiss. A moment later Ron came down the stairs and pushed them aside with a rude mutter that caused Ginny to respond with a rude hand gesture that allowed her to keep kissing Harry. When they finally separated, Ginny seemed to have herself under control.

"Alright Harry, you go on. You need to get the floo open for everyone. I'll try to come over tonight. I love you."

Harry gave her one more squeeze and grabbed his bags. He met Ron and Hermione downstairs as Mrs. Weasley was making one last attempt to stop Ron. Harry stood back and kept his mouth shut as Ron responded.

"Mum, I know you don't like me leaving, but I'm eighteen. It's time for me to stretch my legs. I'll be around for dinner with Uncle Iggy tomorrow. You'll be seeing us plenty. Now, we have to go get the floo set up and make sure the house is ready. I love you mum."

Ron gave her one more peck and Mrs. Weasley seemed to want to say more, but hesitated. The trio took their opportunity and fled to the garden, where they then apparated to the back garden of Grimmauld Place. As soon as they entered the door, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Alright, the two of you get first pick on a room."

Hermione seemed startled at Harry's assumption and he laughed.

"Please Hermione, I'm not thick. You're welcome to your own room, but I thought I'd offer the two of you a chance to quick sneaking around."

Hermione seemed unable to respond and Ron turned to her and took her by the shoulders. His eyes posed the question to her and she nodded.

"So Hermione love, how about the back bedroom on the second floor? It has the built in shelves. We cleaned the junk off them when the Order was here, so they'll have room for your books."

Hermione was surprised at his thoughtfulness and pulled Ron's head down for a brief kiss as she replied, 'perfect'.

"Well then, since that's decided, I'll let you two get settled while I have a chat with Kreacher."

At the mention of his name, the elf popped in.

"Master Harry is home! And master has bags. Is master staying?"

"Yes Kreacher, myself, Ron, Hermione and nine other friends who will be arriving shortly. I need to discuss a few things with you before they arrive."

As Harry talked to his elf, Ron and Hermione made their way upstairs and found their new bedroom. As they entered, Hermione turned and looked at Ron. Each gave the other a shy smile. Then Ron dropped his bags and wrapped Hermione in his arms. They kissed briefly and then he looked down on her.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. This feels strange, but wonderful. No more tiptoeing around, being careful who's watching. I love you Hermione."

Hermione responded by kissing him long and hard. When they surfaced a few minutes later, they heard Harry coming up the stairs. They continued grinning at each other and then Hermione turned to look at their room.

"This room really is perfect Ron. Good size, plenty of space for books. Large wardrobe and a closet, so there should be space for your Quidditch gear. Needs some decorating, but that will come shortly. Harry said he wants to fix up the whole house. It feels surreal to be here with you. I'm so happy. We've come a long way in a year."

While Ron and Hermione were settling in and adjusting, Harry had claimed Sirius' old room at the top of the house. It still needed some cleaning, but he began to unpack a few things while he waited. At 4:25 he was back downstairs and unlocked the floo. Normally floos were coded to either individuals, certain places, or both. The floo at Grimmauld wasn't fixed to anywhere, it could connect to any other open floo. It was normally locked down, but could be coded to allow certain people to come and go at any time. Precisely at 4:30 the first person to arrive was Seamus. He stepped out of the floo and shook himself off.

"Hey Harry! Blimey, didn't think me mam was gonna let me go."

"Good to see you Seamus. Mind waiting until everyone else arrives and we can figure out rooms? Kreacher brought drinks out for everyone."

Seamus nodded, grabbed a butterbeer and fell into a couch right as Parvati and Padma arrived. As they stepped out of the floo, Ron and Hermione joined the group. By 4:40 everyone expected had arrived and Harry locked and secured the floo again. Then he turned, grabbed a butterbeer, and found a chair. As he looked at all his friends, a couple of side conversations stopped and they all turned to look at him.

"Alright everyone, welcome to 12 Grimmauld Place. This is the ancestral home of my godfather, Sirius Black. As you can see, it still needs a lot of work. It's actually been cleaned quite a bit from what it was when I first saw the place. I know it's no palace, but we'll all be busy and away a lot anyway. The first thing I want you to know is that you are all welcome to stay here as long as you need and I don't want anyone to feel obligated to me in anyway. When work starts, I'd appreciate help, but it's not required. Now, everyone here is adults and I really don't give a damn what you do as long as it doesn't impact me or hurt anyone else here. That brings me to the one and only rule for Grimmauld: respect. Respect me, respect your other housemates, respect the house. Oh, one other thing. Kreacher!"

The elf popped in and looked at Harry. A couple of surprised gasps echoed around the room.

"Everyone, this is Kreacher. He is my house elf, bound to Grimmauld Place. As part of my one rule, that includes respecting Kreacher. He takes orders from me, but I have instructed him that he may help you in small tasks around here, as long as it doesn't go against something I've already told him. Now, Kreacher has never had this many people in the house at once. So, I've decided that each one of us needs to be responsible for our own spaces. You will need to clean and take care of your bedroom and bathroom, along with any roommates you have. Everyone is also responsible for their own laundry. Kreacher will keep the common spaces clean. Kreacher also does most of the cooking. If some of you like cooking and want a turn, no problem, just talk to Kreacher. Right now we are all working the same hours at Hogwarts, but I expect over the next months that our schedules will change and we'll be in and out at different hours. Kreacher will be serving breakfast from 7-9 each morning and dinner from 6-8 each evening. He'll keep warming charms on for anyone running late during those hours. Most of us will probably be out of the house during the day, so Kreacher won't be fixing lunch. He will keep the larder well stocked and everyone is free to make use of what they need. So, just remember to respect the house and others. As part of that, I would ask that everyone remember your privacy and silencing charms. Questions?"

"Thanks Harry. Just one. How much is rent and food?"

"Nothing. Frankly, I don't need the money. If you're out and want to bring back a treat for everyone, that's great, but nothing is required. If you want something added to the shopping list, let Kreacher know. Oh, one other thing. If anyone has food allergies, please let Kreacher know that as well."

No one else had any questions and everyone tried thanking Harry, which he waved off.

"Okay everyone. The house has eight bedrooms and five loos. My bedroom is on the third floor, left side. Ron and Hermione have the back bedroom on the second floor. That leaves three more bedrooms on the second floor, one on the third and one on the first. You're welcome to all take a look around and decide how you want to pair off. The two bedrooms on the third floor each has its own loo. There are also two loos on the second floor and one here on the first. I see some of you cleaned up before coming, but some of us haven't had a chance. I'm going to shower, I'll see whoever is staying for dinner in a while."

Harry apparated back up to his room and immediately stripped before heading to the attached bath. As he stood under the hot water, relishing the chance to lose several layers of dirt and grime, he reflected and thought that everyone seemed to take his little speech well. He really wasn't big on rules, but he also wanted to maintain a sense of civility in the house. After his shower, Harry spent a while cleaning up his room. He found an old trunk and packed away all of Sirius' old stuff. Then he cleaned a bit before deciding he had had enough and went downstairs.

Dinner that evening was a pleasant affair, with all of the housemates present. After dinner, Harry and Ron played a round of wizard's chess. Several moves before the end, Harry was thrilled when Ginny arrived in the floo. She kissed Harry while Ron rolled his eyes, then settled onto Harry's lap to watch the match finish. Various people moved around, exchanging conversation, engaging in games and relaxing. The house felt happy and full and Harry was glad everyone was settling in quickly. After the match, Harry took Ginny out to the back garden. It was still a bit overgrown, but they found an old bench and settled on it. They alternated kisses with brief snatches of conversation. At one point, several shooting stars appeared and they watched the light show. As the night got late, Ginny sighed and declared that she had to get home or her mum was going to deny her privileges. They traded one more long kiss and separated. When Ginny disappeared in the floo, Harry decided to go to bed.

The next two days at Hogwarts proceeded much the same with the surveying and mapping. There were a couple of small injuries, but nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't patch up in minutes. On the third day, all the teams completed their work by lunchtime. McGonagall let everyone eat and then dismissed them until the following Monday, declaring that she and the staff needed to analyze the maps and plan work schedules. Since it was only Wednesday, Harry called together all of his friends and decided that it was time to make good on a promise. He brought Luna and Neville to the front of the crowd.

"Luna, since we're done early today, I'd like to propose we use our couple of days off to work on getting the Quibbler set up and your house repairs started. Does that sound alright to everyone?"

Everyone agreed as they began the walk out to Hogsmeade. When they reached the road, they paired off for apparition. Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Padma had all been to the Lovegood house and each took the others in side-along. When everyone landed, there were more than a couple of gasps at the sight of the ruined house. Harry turned and looked at Luna.

"Alright Luna, you lead. I think your first objective is to get the Quibbler set up again? If you show us the equipment, we can all help to shrink or lighten it for transport, then apparate it back to Grimmauld."

"Yes Harry, That should be first."

The next couple of hours were spent moving the several large pieces of printing equipment and an assortment of smaller materials to Grimmauld Place. The basement proved an ideal space, and by mid-afternoon Luna was almost back in business. She still had a few repairs to do, but in a few days she would be ready. Despite the early hour, everyone decided to take the rest of the afternoon off.

The next morning, they all met Luna and Neville back at the Lovegood home. As work progressed with sorting and cleaning, a list of supplies needed for rebuilding was detailed. Anthony surprised everyone when he pulled Luna aside and started to draw up construction plans. He later explained that his uncle was in construction and often hired him for summer work. With the discovery of Anthony's skills, he was quickly declared foreman. Shortly before eleven, Harry pulled Ron aside for a brief talk. Then they apparated away with a quick assurance that they would be back by lunch. With Ron's knowledge of where to shop, he and Harry began gathering supplies. They also ordered some wood and stone for delivery the next day. Then they stopped at a sandwich shop and gathered up lunch before apparating back to the Lovegood house. When they arrived, Hermione and several others began to question their long absence. Then the group saw the large parcels each carried and stepped over to take them. Before anyone could open the parcels and start working, Ron declared it was lunchtime, calling everyone over to a nearby copse of trees where they could picnic in the shade. As they settled to eat, Harry explained their errands.

"Alright, so I know you're wondering where we were off to. I realized that the cleanup we were doing this morning was great, but the house needs materials to rebuild. With Ron's help, I've been given a lesson this morning in the location and usage of magical building materials. We purchased what was needed for now. The small stuff is in the parcels. Stone and wood will be delivered here tomorrow. Tony, we're relying on your skills to lead us. If we need expert help, let us know and we'll hire someone. We can still serve as the labor force. Does this sound good?"

Everyone agreed, except Luna, who looked unusually pensive and spoke up once Harry finished.

"Harry, where did all this come from? I don't have much money."

"No worries Luna, I bought it. You can pay me back some day if you insist. Frankly, I could care less. I've inherited two Gringotts vaults, one of which I haven't even explored yet. I didn't do a damn thing to earn any of it, but the honest fact is that I'm rich. So, I've decided to use some to help friends."

Luna took a minute and then jumped up, went to Harry and pulled him off the ground before engulfing him in a hug. Harry looked a bit embarrassed as he patted her back. As they separated, several people giggled and Harry looked over at Neville, happy to see him smiling. Then he looked at Ginny and saw she was laughing as he turned red.

The group of friends spent several more hours after lunch working on the Lovegood house. With the place looking better and building materials on site, it was decided that security wards needed to be re-established. With Luna and Hermione leading, the last task of the day was re-establishing the wards. Once that was done, everyone was sufficiently tired and dirty and apparated themselves back home.

Work resumed the next day when everyone arrived early for the delivery of the larger building materials. The scene was amazing for Harry and several others. The platform of materials arrived with one small wizard almost instantaneously, about thirty meters east of the house. Everyone was busy guessing how it arrived when the wizard bounded over to Harry and offered up a piece of parchment for signing.

"Mr. Potter! It's excellent meeting you. Oh my, I must say. When I saw who was on the order list today, I had to be the one to bring this one in. Seniority does help. Several of my colleagues are quite miffed with me, but I don't care. I see you've got quite a bit of work cut out for you. Looks like a good crew though. Wait until I tell my wife who I met today. Such an honor."

Harry politely nodded and quickly signed the receipt for the goods. Looking at the wizard, he had to ask the question that everyone was wondering.

"Um, thank you. Can I ask a quick question?"

"Of course!"

"How did you transport all that? I'm glad none of us was in that spot on the property when it came in."

"Oh that. Simple thing really. General use portkey with proximity safety detector. You told us where you wanted it brought in and a portkey was tuned to the location. The proximity detector allows for adjustment of landing site depending on person or persons in the vicinity. If anyone had been standing there, we would have come in a bit further away. Now, I know you have much to do. Thank you again Mr. Potter!"

The small wizard popped out and Harry stood, staring at the large pile of supplies. Behind him, Hermione spoke up.

"Well that was most interesting. I'd never considered how magical building was done. Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if your large purchase of building supplies doesn't appear in the Prophet tomorrow Harry. Everyone will be trying to guess what you're up to."

Harry groaned. It really would be nice to not have his every action scrutinized by the press. He turned around and looked at Anthony.

"So Tony, what's first on the agenda?"

"Actually, give me two minutes Harry."

Anthony popped out, leaving everyone puzzled. A minute later he returned with a burly middle aged man in tow. The man looked like he could wrestle dragon, or at least a wyvern. Everyone stood, waiting for Anthony to explain.

"Alright, everyone. This here is my Uncle Dave. He's the one who taught me everything I know about construction. He has a couple of days between jobs and agreed to come help when I told him what we were up to."

The large man smiled and suddenly his intimidating countenance changed.

"Hello you lot! Tony boy here told me you had yourselves in a right state. Looking at this place I see what he means. No worries though, we'll set it right. I've got a couple of days before I head to Wales, so I'll spend the time getting you a good start to take off from. Looks like we got plenty of young, strong bodies. Should be no trouble at all."

Luna stepped forward and thanked Dave, who became suddenly quieter and mumbled a reply at her. Then he turned around, strode to the house and started looking around. A few minutes later, he returned to the group and started dividing everyone into work groups. He quickly set each group on a task and then went between them, giving instructions. The work was grueling, but made infinitely easier with magic. Ginny was at a disadvantage, being the only one underage and unable to do magic. She helped in small ways, but grumbled through most the day about 'a couple of months' and 'legal technicalities'. As lunchtime neared, Harry pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. Then he sent her on an errand to fetch lunch for everyone. A half hour later, they were back at their picnic spot under the trees partaking of a massive pile of fish and chips. Dave put away enough for several Weasley brothers and Harry briefly wondered if he had some giant blood in him. After lunch, he ordered them all back on their feet and back to work. By four in the afternoon, he thankfully called a halt and everyone used the last of their strength to apparate home.

The next day everyone was eating breakfast at Grimmauld, prior to going back to the Lovegood house, when the morning post owl appeared at the window. Parvati opened the window and took the day's delivery of the Prophet. Bringing it to the table, she unfolded it and gasped. Everyone else leaned over and Harry let out a groan. The headline read: _Chosen One Busy Repairing Girlfriend's Home_. The picture was one taken from the memorial service with Harry standing next to Luna and everyone else off to the sides. Occasionally Ginny's hair would whip across the picture or someone else would walk through, but the picture had been done well enough to make it appear that Harry and Luna were together. Harry didn't know whether to be angry or laugh. He sat back down and resumed his breakfast with a shrug. He'd had worse things written about him.

When everyone met back at the Lovegood house, Harry was glad to see that Ginny appeared amused. Seeing that Harry was looking unsure, Ginny kissed him with a smile.

"Don't worry about the Prophet Harry. That picture wasn't even that great. Your eyes were looking the opposite direction of Luna the whole time. Anyone with half a brain can see through that tripe."

"I quite agree Ginny. Neville never looks away when he's that close to me."

With everyone dismissing Harry's latest foray into the headlines, he found it easier to ignore the paper as well and turned his attention back to Dave. The rest of the day was spent in the sun, carefully levitating stone foundation blocks and rebuilding the demolished walls of Luna's house. Halfway through the day, a weasel patronus arrived and settled near Ron. Mr. Weasley's voice issued from it, announcing a family emergency at home. Ron and Ginny looked at each other and paled while Hermione and Harry made their way to their partners' sides. Before any of them could speak, Neville came over to them.

"Sounds like you four better get back to the Burrow. No Harry, I know you and Hermione are needed as well. The rest of us will continue the work here."

Ron muttered his thanks and the four of them apparated to the Burrow. When they arrived, Arthur was waiting for them. He looked exceptionally tired and stressed.

"Thanks for coming quick everyone. It's Molly. She hasn't been right for a couple of days. I think the initial activity after the battle helped her to block the pain and it finally caught up with her. I gave her a calming draught, but she wants to see all her children and make sure you're alright. She's in the living room."

Harry and Hermione were getting ready to hold back, but Arthur pushed them forward.

"Go on you two. Molly considers you hers as much as anyone else. She hasn't been happy since you moved out. Yes, I know you needed to do it, but Molly's not used to having her house so empty."

The four of them made their way in to check on the family matriarch. When they arrived, she was resting peacefully due to the calming draught, but her pale, lined face showed how bad she was. They all went over to sit near her, talking and reassuring her. Everything seemed to be fine, until a couple minutes later when she suddenly jumped off the couch and started screaming.

"You! You all left us. You ungrateful lot. After everything, you went and abandoned your family. You left George here and..and with no Fred and..."

Just as suddenly as the tirade had started, it ended as Mrs. Weasley collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Arthur rushed to his wife, but his efforts to calm her failed. George was standing in the doorway, tears running down his face and Ginny went to hug him. Arthur realized that the situation was out of hand and cast a mild sleep spell on his wife and then turned to his family.

"Alright, I guess I need to face the fact that we need help. I'll call for a St. Mungo's transport."

Two hours later, Mrs. Weasley was established in one of the new wards at the hospital. The entire family with Harry and Hermione waited until the initial evaluation was done. When the healer finally joined them, the initial diagnosis was exhaustion and mental fatigue. Mrs. Weasley was scheduled for an initial stay of one week. She had been given a sleeping draught and the healer ordered the rest of the family home to rest as well. Ron, Ginny, George, Hermione and Harry followed Mr. Weasley back to the Burrow. Ron was the first to speak once they were back.

"Dad, if you want, I can stay here for a couple days."

"No Ron, there's no need. George and Ginny are here and you've been visiting daily. I know you have a lot going on. I honestly thought we were coping okay. I can't believe I missed how bad Molly is doing. You would think after thirty years together I would know her better."

"Don't dad. You're still grieving too. We all are. We all handle it in our own ways. Now, Harry, would you mind helping me put together dinner for all of us?"

Harry nodded and followed Ginny to the kitchen. After they ate, he kissed her and followed Ron and Hermione back to Grimmauld Place for the night.

While the Weasleys were coping with their family issues, the construction at the Lovegood house continued through the day. By the time the day was over, the basic structure was in place and everyone had enough instructions to continue without Dave's help. As he left, he wished them well and promised to check back in when he returned from Wales.

The following day, Ron and Ginny joined the rest of the family and visited Mrs. Weasley. She was doing a bit better, but was so upset that she had been hospitalized that she barely talked to anyone. After a distraught hour with her, they joined everyone else back at the Lovegood house. Construction continued and went well enough that everyone decided to call the day early. Harry was happy for the extra time, as he returned to Grimmauld to clean up before his first real date with Ginny. They had planned it days before, and Harry hadn't been sure that she would still be interested, but she assured him that she needed the reprieve from the stresses of the week.

Ginny arrived at Grimmauld at six and Harry escorted her to a small Muggle restaurant nearby. It had advertised live music on Friday nights and Harry hoped that spending time in muggle London would keep him out of the papers. The food was standard, but good, and the local indie band that played wasn't half bad. Ginny even convinced Harry to dance and he found himself enjoying the evening. He may not have been the best dancer, but any chance to hold Ginny close was an opportunity not to be missed. After dinner they walked around for a bit and Harry took several opportunities to pull Ginny into alcoves or doorways and snog her breathless. As they walked into a dodgy area and started to draw some questionable stares, Harry pulled Ginny into an alley and apparated them back to Grimmauld. They spent the rest of the evening in the living room with several other housemates. Michael practiced his guitar while Ernie and Katie played Gobstones and ignored Harry and Ginny snogging. Eventually Ginny had to leave, not wanting to cause her father more worry with everything going on. When she left, Harry went off to bed with sweet memories of an excellent first date. Then he thought of how much they had been through together, and the thought that they'd just had a first date seemed rather absurd.

The last of the weekend passed quietly at Grimmauld. Everyone had a variety of plans, so the Lovegood house was put on hold for Sunday. Luna and Neville were frequent visitors and spent most of the day with the help of a couple of others getting the Quibbler equipment back up and running. They stayed for dinner and Luna posed a question to the trio.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, since my equipment's fixed I'll be able to start a new printing. Are you ready to talk?"

Harry looked first at Ron and then Hermione. Each nodded to the others and Harry gestured for Ron to answer.

"Sure Luna, whenever. We'll tell you everything and then you can write the piece. Kingsley will want to review it for security, but it shouldn't take long."

"Very good. Tomorrow then, after we get back from the school?"

"Sure Luna. Why don't you come by around five? Everyone should be cleaned up by then. I know everyone has had questions and the people living here are all DA and good friends that can be trusted. We'll open it up to everyone."

With that decided and dinner finished, everyone scattered through the house to separate activities while Neville and Luna apparated back to the Longbottom house. Harry went to the living room and then realized he had left his book upstairs. Deciding to climb for the exercise rather than apparate, Harry headed upstairs. When he reached the second floor he was greeted by the sight of Hermione and Ron devouring each other. Hermione had her legs wrapped around Ron while he desperately fumbled for the doorknob to their room. He finally got it open and they practically fell into the room before slamming the door shut. Harry shook himself and headed on up the next flight of stairs. He was feeling frustrated, but was determined to wait until Ginny was seventeen. Still, it was difficult to maintain his control in a house where many of his housemates had paired off.

The following day saw the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place awake early and preparing to return to Hogwarts to begin the rebuilding effort in earnest. Professor McGonagall was waiting, along with the other professors and a group of new arrivals that no one recognized. As all the volunteers grouped around the professor, she welcomed them back.

"Good morning everyone. I am glad to see you all look rested. Today will be the first day of the intensive work around the castle. Now we will start the physical processes of clearing large debris, rebuilding broken walls, and reinstating the unique charms, runes, and protections that strengthen Hogwarts beyond its physical structure. Everyone will remain with the teams you worked with last week. My team will have one change. I have a number of other duties to attend to for the school in preparation for the new school year. So, Professor Sinistra has returned and will be taking my team. This week the professors will not be taking the lead position on the teams. Instead, each team will have two professionals that have been hired and approved by the Ministry. The ten people standing around me are all quite familiar with the intricacies of magical building. Over the next weeks, they will be the ones guiding this effort. You will be expected to follow their orders precisely. This will be a long, tiring, and dangerous process. These experts are here for a number of reasons, including minimizing the risk involved. The same rules as last week apply. I think you will all find that in six short hours you will be more than ready to end the day. Now, please find your teams and your advisers will join you shortly."

Harry and Ron split off to find Flitwick's team and noticed that Anne was gone. She had apparently had to return to her position at the Ministry. The team was joined by two wizards who looked so much alike that it was quite obvious they must be brothers. They introduced themselves as Angus and Andrew McDougal. They quickly outlined their plan for the day, starting with debris clearing along the north wall, near the breach that the team had initially used the week before. Where possible, stone would be reused. Other debris would have to be levitated to a designated refuse pile. Then the first cleansing spells would be cast to remove any latent magic traces from the battle. From there, the wall rebuilding would begin. Once the breach was repaired, new wards would be implemented and old charms reinstated in the area. Everyone was shocked when the brothers declared that the work on the singular breach should take most of the week. Without further delay, the team made their way to the designated spot.

As the day progressed and the pile of stone and refuse diminished, everyone was indeed feeling the toll of continual, heavy magic use. When lunchtime arrived, they were more than ready. After, the McDougals' team returned to their task at the north wall. When the day was called, the area was clean and the plans were in place to start laying the first replacement stones the next day. After all the teams had reported back to McGonagall, everyone dragged themselves back to Hogsmeade and then apparated to Grimmauld, where the showers were kept busy for the next hour.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were clean and ready by 4:30 and settled in to wait for Luna to arrive at five. Gradually others joined them in the living room. Precisely at five, Neville and Luna entered from the back garden. Although tired, Luna was noticeably excited to start. Once everyone was settled with drinks, the trio began the long process of detailing everything from the past year. As they finished, Luna made a couple more notes before putting her quill away and smiling at her friends.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, thank you. That is a most remarkable tale. Daddy always said the hallows were real. Most people didn't believe him. I still cannot believe that he tried to turn you in. At least we know what happened to the house. Now, I left a message at the Minister's office and he will be waiting for my article, so I am going home now to start writing. Anything else you want people to know?"

"The main thing I'd like you to state Luna is that this was a cooperative effort. The prophecy may have been pinned on me, but I had a lot of help. Also, we shouldn't go into details on the horcruxes and don't name them. We don't need anyone trying to research and copy Voldemort. As for the hallows, you can mention that two are destroyed and one is unknown. Most people probably will still think they're a myth. Anything else, Hermione, Ron?"

When neither of them had any additional notes for Luna, she thanked them again. Then she and Neville left to apparate back to the Longbottom house. With the ordeal done, the trio settled back into the couch with a sigh, all hoping that would be the last time they had to detail everything. Harry looked across the room and saw Ernie giving them a strange look and appraisal.

"Problem Ernie?"

"What? No. Just thinking. Still a bit stunned. I knew the three of you had been up to a lot, but gods I never imagined."

"Aye Ernie. Any other time I'd think they was taking the piss out of us."

Everyone else nodded and Harry was frustrated to see that many of them were looking a bit awestruck.

"Hey everybody, settle down. We did what had to be done. We're the same people we've always been."

"Um, sure Harry."

At that point Kreacher announced dinner and Harry was glad for a distraction to break up the strange tension that had developed. He was hoping Ginny would stay, but she declared that she needed to get home to her father. Harry nodded and kissed her goodbye, happy at least to know that he would see her again the next day. When Harry went to bed that night, sleep was elusive. He thought about all they had done and all that was left to do. Hogwarts and the Lovegood house were both on their way to being rebuilt. Grimmauld Place would be next on the refurbishment list. Then there was Mrs. Weasley. Thinking of her made Harry's heart ache. She had become a surrogate mother to him and he wished he could help more. The rebuilding process for structures and people had begun, but there was still a lot of work and healing to be done.

o-o-o-o

 _Two quick notes:_

 _1\. Thanks to HP Wikia for information on Ignatius Prewett, Molly's uncle. He was married to Lucretia (who I called Lulu as a nickname). Her maiden name was Black and she was Sirius' aunt, making Sirius and Molly second cousins by my reckoning. Just an interesting bit of wizarding family history I decided to include._

 _2\. I did a lot of looking around for a comprehensive map of the castle to use when detailing the rebuilding. I found several whose information coincided and then picked one particular due to it's simpleness without a lot of extraneous detail. That map is at deviantart and was created by decat. My thanks for the reference._

 _Thanks also to all my readers. Reviews appreciated._


	9. Bits and Pieces

Chapter 9 – Bits and Pieces

One month had gone by since the Battle of Hogwarts and the rebuilding of the school was in its third week. Life had settled into a routine for the trio and their friends. Grimmauld Place had become a second home for most of the surviving DA members. The few members who weren't living at Grimmauld Place were frequent guests. The large house was ideal for the group and seemed like an adult version of the dorms they had grown up in at Hogwarts, minus curfews and babysitting house heads. Small arguments were not unexpected, but each was resolved quickly. After everything they had seen and done, the surviving members of the DA found everyday slights to be minuscule.

Neville and Luna were still living together at Longbottom Manor, despite the fact that her house had been repaired for over a week. The previous weekend everyone had helped to move the Quibbler back there and out of Grimmauld's basement. The change was welcome, since Kreacher hated the machinery and seemed to be allergic to the ink Luna used. Having a cranky, sneezing house elf was not fun for any of the house's inhabitants. The trio's story had been cleared by Kingsley and published in the Quibbler three weeks after the battle. Luna had run six printings so far to keep up with demand and her overall subscriptions were double what they had been prior to her father's kidnapping. Unfortunately, Xeno Lovegood wasn't faring as well as his magazine. His physical injuries were healed, but his mental state had not changed. Neville and Luna still made daily trips to visit him and often stopped at Grimmauld after. Neville's gran had taken to asking them when they would be home for dinner, since they often chose to eat at Grimmauld with their friends.

George and Ginny were also regular guests in the house. George was thinking about moving in, but his mother had returned from the hospital two weeks previous and begged him to stay close. The rest of the family thought that Molly was hindering his healing, but George felt it was his duty to stay. He spent most of the day laying around the house and was always available when his mother called for him. He still hadn't said a word about reopening the shop, despite frequent hints dropped by family and friends.

Ginny continued with the daily efforts to rebuild Hogwarts and help Luna. Molly had given up protesting, although she still kept a tight rein on her daughter with daily interrogations about her activities and a strict curfew. The only reprieve Ginny had was during the eight days her mother was in St. Mungo's. During that time, Arthur spent most of his time at the hospital. George went to visit Lee, which left Ginny alone much of the time.

Despite her worry about her mother, Ginny was happy to have more unrestricted time with Harry and made the decision that she wasn't going to wait any longer to make love with him. They had two more dates during those days. The first was to a local carnival and the third was a Hobgoblins concert. Kingsley had been concerned about security at the large event, but Harry used glamour charms and kept himself disguised. After the concert, he and Ginny found themselves in the pouring rain and ran for the nearest pub. The concert had been held in an old warehouse in a muggle part of south London. The building had been encased in a large muggle repelling charm, but as soon as Harry and Ginny fled in the rain, they found themselves in a muggle pub. Sitting in a dark corner, Harry dissolved his charms and he and Ginny spent the rest of the evening warming themselves with a thick stew and mugs of ale. By the time they returned to Grimmauld, they were both lightly buzzed. It was nearing Ginny's curfew when she pulled Harry into the basement stairwell of the house.

"Harry, I don't want to go home tonight. Nobody's there. Well maybe dad, but he's probably asleep. I want to stay here."

"Well alright Ginny, I'm sure Susan or Paddy can find you a place to kip in one of their rooms."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him long and hard before pulling back and staring at him.

"No Harry, I want to stay with you tonight. I want to be yours. All yours."

Harry's eyes bugged out. He certainly wanted Ginny, but he had been determined to wait.

"Ginny, I told you I wanted to wait until your birthday. Out of respect for your parents."

"Really Harry, do you think a couple of months is going to make that much difference in my maturity? I've been part of a resistance movement, been tortured repeatedly, and fought in a war. Now I've found love and I want my boyfriend to make love to me. Is that too much to ask?"

Harry looked at her, drowning in her pleading eyes. As her body pressed closer to his, the last of his resistance melted. He pulled Ginny close, turned, and apparated them to his bedroom. Once they arrived, Ginny drew her wand and cast privacy, silencing, and contraceptive charms. Then she turned and kissed Harry. They then spent a long while undressing each other. Harry was well acquainted with Ginny's chest, but had never gotten her fully out of her bra. As Ginny ran her hands through the light trail of hair on his chest, he finally defeated the clasps on the black lace contraption. He stopped kissing her for a minute and stepped back to admire her beauty. Then he bent down and began to kiss and lick her breasts. Ginny moaned, running her fingers through his hair. As Harry ravished her breasts with his mouth, his hands worked lower and began to remove her jeans. Soon she was standing in nothing but her knickers while Harry stared at her with tears in his eyes.

"Gods Ginny. You are exquisite."

"And you my dear are entirely too dressed."

Ginny reached for Harry and quickly removed his own jeans. When her hand grabbed his cock through his boxers, Harry groaned and pushed her back to the bed. They kissed and fondled for long minutes as Ginny finally got rid of his boxers. As Harry worked lower, he gradually removed her lacy knickers. His hand then went between her legs as he began to explore her. He wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, but he had heard enough talk and seen a few of Seamus' magazines, so he had a general idea. When he reached one spot, he noticed Ginny tense and stopped, unsure if he had done something wrong.

"Unh, why did you stop Harry?" Ginny moaned.

"You tensed. Did I hurt you? I've never done this. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, most definitely not. You found my clit Harry. It's the most sensitive part of me on the outside and one of the best ways to get me off. I know from personal experience."

"You mean?"

"Yes Harry, women masturbate too. Now, stop talking and keep doing what you were doing."

Harry continued his explorations and Ginny's moans got louder. He remembered something in one of the magazines and decided to try it as he dipped his head down and continued the explorations with his tongue. When he began working Ginny's clit, she suddenly yanked his hair.

"Fuck, yes Harry. Keep…doing…that."

With Ginny's encouragement, Harry kept going and soon Ginny let out a scream. Startled, Harry looked up and marveled as he watched her come. When she opened her eyes again, Ginny yanked him up and starting kissing him hard. Harry was aching badly and his erection was pressing Ginny's leg. She pulled back and looked at him.

"Alright, Harry, I'm ready."

Harry nodded and began kissing her again. Nervously, he lined himself up and began to push into her. He found she was quite wet and knew that was a good sign. Still, she was tight and he could tell that she was hurting. He took his time and eventually worked his way in until he reached a stopping point. He knew what was coming and he hated to do it. Then Ginny grabbed his bum and pulled him closer. Taking a breath, Harry plunged the rest of his impressive length into her in one swift movement. Ginny hissed and began to pant as Harry waited, watching the pain on her face.

"Ginny, I love you. I'm sorry. Gods, I hurt you, but I had to. I'm so sorry."

"It's getting better Harry. Every woman goes through it. You can move now, just go slow."

Harry began to move out and back in, finding a slow rhythm. His movements were unsure at first, but gradually settled. Ginny began to moan and urged Harry faster. He felt like he would explode and used every bit of restraint to hold back. Then Ginny began panting more and joined his thrusts. Seconds later, she threw her head back and screamed his name. Harry watched her and marveled again at her beauty. As her body spasmed around his cock, Harry finally released himself into Ginny and his cry merged with hers. Once their orgasms settled, Harry collapsed on Ginny.

"Wow. Thank you Ginny. I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry. That was amazing. Of course it hurt for a bit, but it was worth it."

Harry smiled at her and rolled to the side. They fell asleep in each other's arms and didn't wake until the following morning. When Harry woke and found Ginny in his arms, the sight of her brought him to full hardness immediately. As he watched Ginny sleep, Harry knew he was done. He had known before, but now he admitted it. He had found the one person meant for him. Some of his friends may enjoy trying different partners, but not Harry. A few minutes later, Ginny gradually woke and smiled at him. When she felt his arousal, she rolled herself against him and they made love slowly, welcoming their first morning waking together. After, they proceeded to Harry's shower and eventually made their way down to breakfast. When they arrived together, both with wet hair, several friends just smiled. Ron on the other hand, dropped his fork and exploded.

"Harry! That's my sister. My baby sister. Ginny, what do you think you're doing?"

Harry didn't wait for Ginny to respond. His tone with Ron was firm as he replied for both of them.

"Ron, enough! You've been sleeping with my sister for weeks now and I haven't complained. And before you get into the whole age thing, Ginny is more mature than some witches twice her age. I didn't force her to do anything."

"No, he most certainly did not. Almost the other way around. Now, close your mouth Ron and finish your breakfast."

Ron quieted and Harry noticed Hermione was trying not to smile. Then Seamus laughed and the tension in the room quieted. Ron remained upset with Harry for a few days, but as usual, his mood improved as he adjusted to the situation. Ron just didn't handle surprises well. After their first night together, Ginny and Harry found several more opportunities to be together, although it became more difficult once her mother returned home. Thankfully, Arthur never mentioned his daughter's failure to return home for a couple of nights while her mother was away.

After her stay in St. Mungo's, Molly returned home and seemed to find a new normal. George returned home as well and Ginny was back under her mother's restrictions, although she continued to work at Hogwarts. Her time with Harry diminished, and they counted the days to her birthday when Ginny planned to move into Grimmauld. The days passed quickly and soon they marked a month since the battle.

It was now Saturday, June 6th, and Grimmauld Place was gaining a new resident. Alicia had returned home from her family trip to France three days previous and the following day had sent a patronus to Angelina, begging for help. Apparently her family had been quite angry when she answered the summons and joined in the Battle of Hogwarts. Her father was pureblood with several lucrative businesses. He had managed to stay neutral and keep his businesses running by paying bribes to Death Eaters, while never fully joining or espousing their beliefs. Her mother was a halfblood who stayed in France for most of the war and tried to keep her muggle mother's existence a secret. Alicia had been angry at both of them for not fighting against Voldemort's supporters. She spent most of the year prior to the battle working in a non-descript job at one of her father's businesses in Mould-On-the-Would. The wizard town was an enclave for several Death Eater families and she carefully passed information to Angelina, Fred, or George whenever she could. When Neville set off the DA coins to alert all former and current members that the battle was beginning, she hadn't hesitated to answer, even though it meant stunning two guards that her father had watching her.

After the battle, her parents pressure and worry had caused her to return home. She had known the trip to France was planned, since that was where her mother was. What she hadn't anticipated was that her father had betrothed her to a pureblood French wizard who was sixteen years older than her. She had met him twice and immediately refused. Her father had to return to England for business and she and her mother followed him back. Unfortunately, her betrothed and his sister also came along. She became a virtual prisoner in her parents' home after returning. They had taken her wand and kept her secluded on the property. On the day after they returned, she had tackled a guard, stolen his wand, and cast the patronus to her friend Angelina. Her parents hadn't taken into account the fact that she was in excellent physical shape after years of playing Quidditch. When the patronus landed in front of Angelina at Grimmauld Place, several others were also witness to it. While Ernie and Seamus were ready to head straight to the Spinnet property, Hermione had spoken sense into them and instead Angelina immediately notified the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry. That had been Thursday and now it was Saturday and a new patronus had arrived to say that Alicia would be at Grimmauld in less than an hour, with a Ministry escort. Angelina was bouncing off the walls, eager to see her best friend again. Others would also be happy to see Alicia, but were not quite as exuberant.

Shortly before eleven, the doorbell rang and Susan jumped out of the way as Angelina barreled for the door. Barely remembering safety precautions, she cast a quick transparency charm and confirmed who was there before opening the door. Susan had recovered and joined her, but was first interested in confirming identities. She took the Ministry official's identification and ran a few quick spells over it to confirm it was authentic. Once the official was sure that his charge was in good hands, he wished them all well and the three women closed the door and made their way into the house. Most everyone had been waiting for Alicia, including Neville and Luna, who had arrived an hour earlier. Now everyone gathered back in the living room to welcome her home. When she spotted Harry, Alicia went straight to him.

"Harry! Wow, this place is impressive. I can't thank you enough for letting me come stay."

"Of course Alicia. The more the merrier. How did you finally get out of your parents' place this morning?"

Alicia settled into a couch with a sigh as she relaxed. It was obvious the stress she had been under.

"Well, the Ministry law enforcement wizards arrived around seven this morning with a writ of entrance to investigate a report of unlawful imprisonment. My father was furious, but he doesn't dare cross the Ministry right now. He's still trying to get a couple of businesses re-licensed under the new administration. Anyway, he denied that I was being held against my will of course. Then they questioned me and I told them everything. I was worried about the betrothal, but since I'm of age, the officials ensured me that it couldn't be binding without my approval. There was no proof I was being held against my will, so it was my father's word against mine. In the end all I wanted was to get out of there. I packed a few things and left. My father berated me the whole time, claiming everything I was taking had been bought with his money and wasn't mine. Eventually the official settled the argument and I was allowed my personal items. I had to file a statement at the Ministry afterward and now I'm here. I'm sure my parents are home trying to figure out what to do next. I'll probably need to keep my guard up for a while, but at least I'm free. I really can't believe the way my parents have changed in the last couple of years."

"Well Licie, you're here with friends now and Harry has told us all that we are welcome to stay as long as needed. So you'll have time to think on what you want to do."

"Speaking of what to do, what have you all been up to in the last month?"

Angelina started telling Alicia about the rebuilding at Hogwarts, and then Luna told her about the group's work on her house and getting the Quibbler running again. Alicia didn't know Luna well, but she smiled at the way Neville played with her hair while his blonde girlfriend perched on his lap. When Luna turned to smile and kiss him, Alicia giggled.

"Well, it seems I've certainly missed quite a few developments. Good to see you so happy Neville. And Hermione, by the way Ron has you wrapped up, does that mean the two of you finally came to your senses?"

Hermione blushed and Ron's ears turned red, while Harry laughed and replied.

"Oh yes, believe it or not they figured it out in the middle of the battle. They got first pick on a room after me."

Alicia's eyes bugged a bit and she choked on her pumpkin juice as Harry continued.

"That's something else you need to know Alicia. The number one rule around here is respect. Other than that, I don't care who does what, as long as it's not illegal and I don't have to hear or see anything I don't want."

"Well, this will certainly be a change from what I've been used to. I think I'll get used to it though."

Once Alicia was brought up to date on everything, Angelina took her on a tour of the house. Everyone else then scattered to various tasks and errands, although a handful opted to just lay around the house. Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way to the Burrow for lunch.

When they arrived, Arthur was waiting for them in the garden and looked distraught. Then Ginny flew out of the house and wrapped herself around Harry. Ron immediately stepped forward to put an arm around his father and lead him to the picnic bench in the garden.

"Dad, what's wrong? Mum?"

"Yes Ronald. She had a bad night last night. We thought she was getting better, but yesterday she went to the attic to find a sun shade she tucked away and instead found an old chest with all your baby blankets. George found her up there a while later, clutching Fred's blanket and rocking back and forth. He isn't sure, but thinks she was there at least an hour. He got her settled with a bit of calming draught and by the time Ginny was back from Hogwarts, it seemed she was past this latest setback. Then last night she had a hard time sleeping. I caught her downing two dreamless sleep potions. She had them down before I could stop her. She only woke a while ago. In the meantime, I left Ginny here and went to talk to the healer at St. Mungo's."

"That's why I didn't come to Grimmauld this morning Harry. I was so scared. I just watched mum, waiting for her to wake up."

Harry hugged Ginny tight and whispered reassurances as she sniffled. Arthur looked at them and then at Ron holding Hermione. His youngest children had been through a lot and it looked like they were finally happy. He expected each of them had found their partners. Taking a breath, he broke the silence that had lingered.

"Well, after talking to the healer, I've made a decision. I informed Molly shortly before you arrived and I am not giving her a choice in this. The healer recommended a vacation at a special health center on the island of Karpathos. The island has a small wizarding community that is actually integrated well with the muggles on the island. There is a long term clinic in the community that provides rest and relaxation under medical supervision. The center has a number of bungalows for rent, and since Harry gifted us the money, we'll be able to rent one and stay there for a while. I'm taking a sabbatical for at least a month, but we'll see how long your mother needs. In the meantime, George has decided to stay with Lee. I don't want Ginny here alone, so she has a choice. I know Molly would insist she stay with Bill, but I know where my daughter's heart lies and she wants to stay at Grimmauld."

"Is that alright Harry? Can I move in sooner?"

"Of course Ginny, you're always welcome. There are…um…plenty of bedrooms."

Arthur snorted.

"Really Harry, don't belittle my intelligence. I am fully aware that Ginny will be moving into your room. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has some clothes in your closet. I know my acceptance may surprise you, but after the past year, I am not silly enough to see her as a child anymore. And I know you care for each other. It may not be easy, but I couldn't pick a better man for her."

Harry was momentarily stunned by Arthur's admission. He was also correct, Ginny did in fact have a couple of items in his closet. She also had a few spare things in his bathroom. Recovering, Harry finally replied to Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur. I love Ginny very much and I am committed to her. I'm glad you see that."

"Well, since that's decided, why don't we go in and you can all talk to Molly while I finish packing us up. We have a portkey leaving in just over an hour. Oh, I haven't told her about you and Ginny. I'll give her that news in a week or so, once we settle on the island."

The next hour was spent helping Molly pack and then having a quick lunch. She was still distraught from the previous day and over the fact that Arthur insisted on their retreat, but he was refusing to budge. Precisely at 2 pm, their portkey glowed and Arthur grabbed her hand as he took hold of the portkey and they disappeared. Harry turned to Ginny and she led him to her bedroom to help her pack. George was already packed and said goodbye as he apparated to Lee's, promising to visit Grimmauld soon. Ginny was soon packed and Harry apparated her to Grimmauld. She followed him upstairs and began to move herself into Harry's room. He laid on the bed, watching her and smiled. A couple of minutes later, she turned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look happy."

"I am Ginny. It's good to see you moving in. This feels so right."

Ginny smiled at him and put down the shirt she was hanging. She crossed to the bed and leaned over to kiss him. Then Harry pulled her down and she found herself next to him, with all thought of unpacking lost to the moment. Several hours later, Harry shook her awake. She looked up and saw that Kreacher had delivered plates of food to the room. Harry had set up a table with linens and candles. He sat at the formal setting in nothing but his shorts and beckoned Ginny to join him. Ginny laughed at the scene and found a robe before joining him for dinner. When they finished, Harry called Kreacher to take the dishes. Then he redid the charms on the room and took Ginny back to bed. They spent the rest of the evening alternating between long sessions of loving, interspersed with naps between.

The following Monday, everyone was back at Hogwarts to continue the ongoing work. The school was looking much better and it was amazing how far they had come in several short weeks. McGonagall was still busy with other tasks, but would occasionally visit each team's location to check on them. When she came by Flitwick's team, Harry pulled her aside.

"Headmistress, I know you've been busy, but when you have a few minutes, I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Certainly Mr. Potter. I was heading back to my office now. We have a half hour until lunch, why don't we talk now?"

Harry went and talked to Flitwick, who waved Harry on. Ron looked at Harry, but Harry just mouthed 'later' and Ron returned to his work while Harry followed McGonagall. When they reached her office, he took the seat she offered and looked up at Dumbledore's picture.

"Hello Harry. It's good to see you. I understand you and your friends have been quite busy."

"Yes mam. We need to put Hogwarts right again."

McGonagall cleared her throat and Harry turned to the headmistress.

"Headmistress, I've been thinking on something for a while. I noticed the greenhouses aren't being rebuilt. What are the plans for them?"

"An astute observation Mr. Potter. The greenhouses are in very bad shape. Unfortunately, most of the plants in them were either used in the battle or destroyed. Many of the specimens were exotic and rare. It will take time and money to rebuild the stock. I don't expect to have the Herbology department running again for several years. It will depend on funding. Right now we are putting everything into the main rebuild."

"That's what I thought professor and I have a solution. Yesterday I visited Gringotts to draw a draft on my account. This morning the Hogwarts' account received a 100,000 galleon transfer from the Potter vault. I would like to ask that the money be used to rebuild and restock the greenhouses. I am hoping the funds will be sufficient to at least start the effort."

McGonagall looked stunned and took a moment to recover.

"Oh my. That is indeed generous and it should be more than sufficient to reestablish the department. Of course, we'll need time to locate plants. I'll need to meet with Professor Sprout and we can start outlining a plan. I don't know what to say, except thank you. "

"That's more than enough. Hogwarts was my first real home that I have a memory of and I want to see it restored completely. Neville is also one of my best friends and I know he has been worried about the department. It's good to know that this will enable the process to move along quicker. Well, I should return to the team now. Thank you for your time headmistress."

McGonagall nodded as Harry left, then sat for a few minutes, still stunned by what had transpired.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Harry marveled at how well the rebuild was going. Much like with the work on the Lovegood house, magic made rebuilding much easier. Everyone returned to Grimmauld in the mid-afternoon and began the usual flurry of showers. Around 4:30, the doorbell rang and Alicia was the one to answer it. She nearly passed out when she saw the Minister of Magic standing on the doorstep. While she remained speechless, Kingsley just stood, smiling and waiting. Hermione came up behind Alicia and chuckled.

"Hello Kingsley, please come in. Alicia, have you met the Minister? Minister Shacklebolt, this is Alicia Spinnet, an original member of Dumbledore's Army and a good friend."

Kingsley entered the house and shook Alicia's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Spinnet. Now, Hermione, you are the one I need to speak with."

Hermione nodded and led him to the library. As they passed the living room, Hermione ducked her head in and waved at Ron. Seamus went by in the hall and momentarily goggled at the Minister before continuing upstairs. Several others in the living room looked at the man behind Hermione and conversations suddenly stopped. Ron looked at Hermione and Kingsley and immediately excused himself to follow them to the library where they could have a bit of privacy. Once they entered, Kingsley locked and warded the door before turning to Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry for arriving without notice Hermione. I finally got a chance to break away and decided to take it. How are you two doing? Everyone here seems to be settling in well. I hadn't realized how many people would be here."

"We've been keeping busy Kingsley. Each day has its challenges, but we've got each other."

Hermione's fingers were laced with Ron's and she turned to smile at him. He returned the smile and kissed her briefly on the forehead.

"Well, I'm glad the two of you are together. I know Molly has been betting on it for a while. How many people are living here now? Or is everyone visiting?"

"There are fourteen of us living here and probably another eight that stop in regularly. Harry's been kind enough to open the doors to anyone who needs a place. It's helping us all move on after the war. Most of the people here have parents who would prefer to keep their children home and not acknowledge the fact that their children are grown now. Being here gives us freedom, but support from each other."

"Well, I hadn't realized the situation here. Anyway, speaking of parents, that's why I'm here. I promised you almost a month ago that I would help to track down your parents. I didn't forget, it's just been busy. Immediately after the battle, we followed two fleeing Death Eaters to Australia. Don't worry, we got them, but it's kept the Aurors down there busy. Now that things are quieter, they managed to find your parents. They're in a suburb of Sydney called Milson's Point. There's a large dentistry clinic there with a number of dentists and your parents take fill in positions as needed. Whatever you did to change their identities and establish the appropriate documents seems to have worked. The Aurors have been observing them for a few days and you'll be glad to know that their observation is that 'Wendell and Monica are a middle-age professional couple who appear to be well established in the neighborhood with a small circle of friends'. That's the direct quote."

Hermione fought back tears as Ron held her tighter. When she had herself controlled, she responded to Kingsley.

"That's great Kingsley. It's a relief to know they're well. You said the Death Eaters have been caught. So, it's safe enough to travel there now? I'd like to go and try to reverse what I've done."

"And I'll go with you of course Hermione."

"Yes, I thought that you'd feel that way once you heard the news, so I've made arrangements. I hope you don't mind waiting a couple of days. The Australian Ministry is going to free up two Aurors to accompany you on Thursday morning. Due to the time difference, I thought I'd request a portkey for you at six Wednesday morning. Sydney is a long distance, so you'll need to do several jumps. Going any longer risks severe mental fatigue and possible nutrient imbalances. The first stage would be a portkey to Athens. I have that portkey with me today. In Athens, you will rest for an hour and eat a prescribed meal with the necessary nutrients. Your next portkey will then take you to Bangkok. While there, you will rest for two hours and eat again before taking the third jump to Sydney. Leaving at six am, with the eleven hour difference and your stops, that will put you in Sydney at around ten in the evening. The Aurors recommend waiting to meet your parents until later in the day, so that will give you time to sleep in. I know it seems excessive, but a multi-stage international portkey trip is quite tiring. Also, the Australian Ministry has arranged a hotel suite for you at a muggle hotel they frequently do business with that is known to be discreet. I believe the suite is one bedroom, but with both of you going, I can have that changed to two."

Hermione and Ron took a moment to absorb the information. Ron knew that international portkey travel was difficult, but he had never realized to what extent. Whenever Charlie visited from Romania, he always came via multiple floo stops and insisted that, although not fun, it was much better than the alternative. After a minute to contemplate, Hermione responded.

"Sorry Kingsley, the arrangements sound great. I just hadn't realized what was required. And don't worry about changing the hotel arrangements. Ron and I are sharing a room here at Grimmauld. Thanks to you and the Aurors for all your work. We'll be ready Wednesday morning."

Kingsley schooled himself and managed to not show his reaction in regards to Hermione's confession on the sleeping arrangements before he responded.

"Excellent. I hope all goes well. There is something else I need to discuss with the two of you, but I need Harry as well."

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and nodded to Kingsley as she left to find Harry. When she reached his room, a knock brought no reply, so she tested the doorknob. The room wasn't locked, so Hermione closed her eyes and opened it a crack.

"Harry? Are you in here? My eyes are closed, because I really don't need to see anything. Kingsley is in the library and wants to talk to us."

When Hermione heard nothing, she opened her eyes and found the room empty. She walked over to the bathroom door and heard the sound of water and Ginny giggling. Apparently they had decided that two closed doors were sufficient instead of charms. Hermione raised her voice and shouted in to them.

"Harry! I hate to interrupt but you left the bedroom unlocked. Kingsley is down in the library and wants to talk to us."

A moan and a couple of grunts were the initial reply before Harry found his voice and announced that he would be down shortly. Smirking, Hermione left the room and returned to the library. When she entered, she turned to Kingsley.

"Harry will be down shortly. He's in the shower. Might take them a couple of minutes."

Ron groaned and Kingsley laughed. While they waited on Harry, the three of them discussed the ongoing efforts at Hogwarts. Finally Harry appeared, dressed, but still toweling his hair.

"Hello Kingsley. How are things at the Ministry?"

"Busy. I really never understood everything the job entails. We're making good progress rebuilding though. The Aurors we have left have been working overtime tracking down the last of the Death Eaters. Once that's done, the difficult work of digging out their lesser supporters starts. That's the reason I'm here. The Aurors are at less than half of what we need. The usual training program is being condensed from five months to three. The program is run at a training facility on Piel Island. It's close, but still remote enough that with a few charms the Ministry can keep most of the island secluded from muggles. I'm here to officially extend an invitation to the three of you, skipping over the usual entrance exams and clearances. Of course, I know you still have another year of school and Minerva would like to have you back as well."

"Blimey Kingsley. Thanks. I never thought we'd be able to go ahead with Auror training. So we won't need NEWTs?"

"Not initially Ron. It would be advisable that you study and take them within the next year or two. It will help your future careers. I know this is a big decision, so I don't need an answer now. I would like to know by the time of the awards ceremony on August 1st. Gawain Robards is head of the Auror department now and he'll need to plan the first condensed class."

All three thanked Kingsley and agreed to have an answer by August. Hermione seemed quiet, but before he left she once again thanked him for his work with the Aussies finding her parents. Once he left, Harry pulled Ginny into the room while Hermione told them about the upcoming trip to Australia.

The following day Hermione and Ron informed their teams and Headmistress McGonagall that they would be leaving on a trip for at least a week the following day. While they didn't give details to everyone, later in the day Hermione pulled the headmistress aside and told her the reason. McGonagall was quite happy for her, although she did emphasize caution during their travels.

With everything proceeding well at Hogwarts, Hermione and Ron had no issue with leaving the project for a while. After dinner at Grimmauld that evening, they proceeded to their room to pack and get to sleep early. As they began packing, Harry came up and knocked on the door. Hermione answered and Harry stepped in.

"Hermione, Ron, I just wanted to come in and wish you good luck on this trip. You know everyone will be waiting for updates. I know it's a multi-owl trip, but if you can send us an update in a few days that would be great. Also, I know Hermione has some money saved, but you don't know what additional expenses will come up. I took the liberty to change some galleons for Australian dollars. Here's 2,000 dollars. I hope it helps."

"Harry, I appreciate it, but it's not necessary."

"Maybe not Hermione, but the truth is that one of the reasons you sent your parents into hiding was so that you could come with me on the horcrux hunt. This is a small thank you for that. Please."

"Alright, thank you."

Harry nodded and left them to finish the packing. Hermione had her bag mostly packed and then fluttered around the room worrying about a thousand details. Ron knew her real concern was the outcome of the trip and not the trip itself as he took her in his arms and began to try to soothe her.

"Come on Mya. You need to settle and get some rest. We have a long trip tomorrow."

Hermione softened at the use of his pet name for her and tried to settle into his arms, but her body still bristled with energy. Feeling that she couldn't relax, Ron began nibbling her ear and then worked down her neck to the spot that always made her shiver. Soon her attention was diverted from the trip to Ron as they undressed each other while planting dozens of kisses along each other's bodies. When Ron pulled Hermione down over him, she drove herself onto his shaft and rode him hard. When she threw back her head and screamed in completion, Ron took a deep breath and pulled her down one more time before he released. With the last of her energy expended, Hermione allowed Ron to lay her to the side shortly before she fell into a much needed sleep.

The next morning Ron and Hermione were downstairs at 5:45 and were surprised to find the whole house was up to wish them a farewell. They hugged everyone goodbye and then grabbed the old piece of pipe as it began to glow and send them on their way to Athens. Once they left, most everyone returned to bed for another hour or so before they were due to be ready to return to Hogwarts and another day of rebuilding.


	10. Down Under

Chapter 10 – Down Under

Hermione and Ron spent three and a half hours travelling to Australia by portkey and covered an eleven hour time difference during their travels. When they arrived, two Aurors were waiting in the office at the Australian Ministry that was their final landing point. Neither wanted to admit it, but the long distance portkeys had taken their toll. The taller of the two Aurors stepped forward with a grin.

"Good evening and welcome to Australia! I'm Greg Daniels, senior Auror assigned to assist you while you're in country. I must say that it is a pleasure to meet the two of you."

Ron nodded his head and let Hermione step forward. This trip was hers and he was going to let her lead, as long as she wasn't in danger. Hermione extended her hand to Auror Daniels.

"Good evening, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend, Ron Weasley. Thank you for assisting us, especially considering the late hour."

Auror Daniels shook Hermione's hand enthusiastically.

"No trouble at all Miss Granger. Word of what the Golden Trio has done for the wizarding world has even reached us Down Under. May I also introduce Auror Arthur Jameson."

A stocky young Auror with ruddy cheeks and a huge grin bounced forward. He didn't look much older than Hermione and Ron and effusively greeted them before stepping back and letting Auror Daniels take over.

"Well now, I think the two of you are probably ready to get to the hotel. I've only done one long distance portkey to Tokyo and that knackered me for a day. I can't imagine how you must be feeling coming in from England. We've got a car waiting in the garage."

Hermione and Ron followed the Aurors through several maze like corridors before taking a lift up several levels and emerging in a surprisingly well stocked garage. Ron's eyes bugged out as he looked around.

"Merlin! Dad would have a seizure here."

Hermione laughed and explained to the Aurors.

"Ron's dad, Arthur, has an obsession with all things muggle, especially automobiles."

"Well, we keep a good stock on hand since we often have to travel around muggles discreetly. Although, many of the options on these automobiles are anything but standard. Come, our assigned vehicle is over here."

The four of them made their way to a nice, non-descript black Mercedes and Jameson proceeded to the driver's seat. Seeing Ron's excitement, Daniels turned to him and offered the passenger side. Although Ron wanted to sit with Hermione, the lure of checking out the instrument panels up front was enticing. Hermione saw his indecision and laughed, pushing him forward while she and Daniels took the backseat. The drive wasn't far and traffic was light at the late hour, so soon they were pulling up to the hotel.

Jameson parked in a VIP slot up front and waved off the valet. Hermione thought she saw some sort of hand signal pass between them, but couldn't be sure. They crossed the lobby and the two Aurors boxed them in on either side, scanning the room constantly as they moved them quickly to the lifts. Jameson pulled Hermione and Ron to the side when the lift arrived and Daniels checked it before they entered. While Hermione appreciated the caution, it was putting her on edge. They made their way to the fifteenth floor and a similar drill was run before they were allowed to exit the lift. Then they were led to the end of the hall and Daniels produced two key cards and let them into the suite. Once they were in, the Aurors immediately began scanning the room. Then they cast privacy and silencing charms before turning back to Hermione and Ron and talking for the first time since they arrived at the hotel.

"Alright, everything is clear. Apologies on the rush job, but you can never be too sure. Now, I know it's late, but the two of you should eat. Room service here runs a full menu until midnight, so why don't you order and then we can talk while you wait for the food."

Ron and Hermione took the menu that Daniels offered and both quickly decided on full steak dinners. Hermione looked at the price and blanched, but figured they could splurge for one night. Daniels noticed the look and reassured her.

"Not to worry Miss Granger, all expenses at the hotel are being covered by the Ministry. Least we can do after everything you two have done. Steak is a good choice to rebuild your nutrients."

Hermione thanked him and went to the phone to place the orders. Then she turned back to the two Aurors and the four of them took seats at the dining table near the suite's kitchen. Daniels was the first to speak.

"Alright Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, here is…"

"Auror Daniels, please, we're just Hermione and Ron. And please, no Golden Trio. That moniker is not one that we welcomed."

"Okay, thank you. And the same for us, Greg and Art. Now, your parents have been under observation for about a week. I personally saw them yesterday and I thought I'd give you an update. I've been informed you established the identities that they are using, Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Can you tell us more details of what exactly you did?"

"Yes, when I performed the memory charms to remove myself and their lives in England, I wanted to have new identities to fill the gaps. I also had to modify the memory of their partner, who has been running their dental clinic. Then I sent brief notes to all their friends, indicating mum was sick and going to the States for medical treatment. Then I had to use magic on their muggle documents and establish their dental degrees in their new names. The hardest part was the muggle government documentation. I'm afraid I had to use several confundus charms on different officials to file the new licenses. I had to do similar charms when I set up a new bank account in the Wilkins name. Then, I did the final charm and called for the taxi to take them to the airport before I disappeared without them seeing me. I spent several months planning and researching and close to two weeks implementing the details of my plan."

Ron sat, staring at his love and marveled anew at her brilliance. She had told him in general terms what she had done, but he hadn't realized the extent of the work involved. He reached to her and clasped her hand.

"You're amazing Mya love. Just when I don't think you can amaze me more, you do."

She smiled at him and leaned over to give him a brief kiss, oblivious to the two grinning Aurors. Daniels cleared his throat and they pulled apart.

"Well, I have to say I agree with Ron. What you did is astounding. That would have taken an entire team from our department to manage. Obviously your charms were well done. It's been a bit over a year and they seem to be holding. Now, let me tell you what I know about Wendell and Monica. They arrived in Sydney a little over a year ago. Our investigations indicate that they spent around four weeks at different hotels around the city. Eventually they came to Milson's Point and stayed in a local hotel for a couple of weeks. During that time they became acquainted with a large local dental clinic. The clinic has nine dentists of varying specialties and regularly needs someone to fill in when one of them is out. They're renting a two bedroom flat near the clinic and have established themselves in the community. Wendell takes most of the dental shifts, while Monica works a couple of times a week and spends most of her week at a local gallery. Her paintings are sold in the gallery and she also works there part time. They've been seen out with friends several times and seem to be well adjusted. There is something else I need to tell you, and I have to warn you it may not be easy to hear."

Hermione clasped Ron's hand and felt her stomach do several flips. If her parents were hurt or something had gone wrong with the spells, she'd never forgive herself. Ron stroked her arm to calm her and they both waited for Daniels to continue.

"Hermione, the key development that I need to let you know is that your mother is pregnant. About four months by our figuring."

Hermione suddenly felt faint and began to sway on her chair. Ron reached over and pulled her onto his lap. She let herself be wrapped up in his arms while she tried to adjust to the news. Both Aurors remained quiet, knowing the shock that had just been delivered. After a few minutes, she was finally able to respond.

"Are you…are you sure? Mum had a really hard time when I was born. She almost died and dad got a vasectomy the week after she got home. He said he couldn't live without her and wouldn't put her through that again. And they're not young anymore."

"Yes, we're sure. The first Aurors on the observation detail didn't realize. Then one of the women Aurors saw her and knew immediately. Actually gave some of the guys a hard time for not seeing it. We've also done some listening on conversations when they've been out in public and they've discussed it. They both seem quite happy. And your mother is not quite forty-four, so she's still in her child bearing years."

"Yes, I guess she is. It's just that I'm 19 and an only child and now I'm not. Gods, what have I done?"

"Mya love, you haven't done anything except try to protect your parents. And you did amazing, they're happy here and doing well."

Hermione nodded and grew silent for a couple of more minutes.

"Yes, they're happy. So, what do I do now? Should I even be thinking about turning their world upside down and removing the charms? Maybe they'd be better if I just let them be. I want them back, but is that just selfish of me?"

"Mya love, what happens if the charms break on their own at some time in the future? Not that I doubt your abilities, but memory charms aren't precise. Flitwick emphasized that multiple times with us."

"Hermione, I have to agree with Ron. We've got several memory experts in the department and they've discussed this. They're actually very excited to discuss the work you've done. They would have expected charms as extensive as you did to have started to break by now. The first signs your parents would have would be flashes of their lives as the Grangers. Normally memory charms are only used to erase details or singular events. Modifying whole lives is something monumental in comparison. No, they think that removing the charms carefully and soon is better. If there is a massive breakdown of the charms, it could be catastrophic. I'm sorry to seem dramatic, but it has been a matter of quite a bit of discussion within the department."

Hermione suppressed a small cry and nodded.

"Well, it seems like I don't have much choice. I do worry though, what about the pregnancy? I don't want to cause any problems for the baby. I had plans on how to do this, but now I'm doubting myself."

"The department has a plan on how to proceed, pending your agreement. I know this is all a bit much, but Minister Shacklebolt and our minister, Minister Ryan, have emphasized that we are to provide every resource necessary to assist you. Tomorrow afternoon the team that has been assembled for you would like to meet to review the plans, with the goal of restoring your parents tomorrow evening. Myself, Art, a healer, and another Auror, Gwen are on the team. Gwen has been an Auror for almost twenty years. Prior to that, she was a teacher and she is our foremost expert on memory charms. She's managed to extract memories for legal proceedings that others thought were impossible. If you're in agreement, we can all meet here at three and then proceed to your parents' flat around five. I know it's quick, but Minister Shacklebolt seemed to think that once you were here you wouldn't want to delay."

"Yes, Kingsley knows me too well. Alright, I'll agree to meet at three. I can't say that I will be ready to move tomorrow evening. I still need to think about all this. Right now I'm too tired."

"Understood. Well, your food should be here shortly. I would suggest that you eat and sleep in tomorrow. We'll ward the suite and there are four Aurors in place around the hotel, three shifts of eight hours each. Art and I will be available to you at eight tomorrow morning in the lobby if you wish to look around. We'd ask that you not leave the hotel without an escort."

Hermione nodded and Ron hugged her tighter. Then a knock sounded on the door. Art stood and cast a transparency charm to confirm that room service had arrived. Greg stood, ready to guard, while Art opened the door. Their dinner was pushed in on a cart and Art paid the tip. Once the door closed, Greg turned back to Hermione and Ron and wished them a good night. Art did the same and then the two Aurors left them alone. Ron carefully stood up, unfolding Hermione from his lap. He settled her on a chair at the table and went to uncover their food. He laid out their dinner and poured wine for both of them before joining Hermione at the table. They ate in silence for a few minutes when he felt that he needed to reassure Hermione.

"Mya love, I know it's been a long day and you've been through a lot. I just want you to know that I'm here and together we'll get through this. And I think with the resources that the Ministry has everything will be alright. No matter what, I love you."

Hermione looked at him and suddenly propelled herself out of her chair and back onto Ron's lap. He pushed his plate back and just held her, rocking her as she sobbed. He knew she hadn't felt she could release herself when the Aurors were in the room. They stayed like that for many minutes until she finally settled and pulled back from his shoulder. Ron took a napkin and wiped her face, happy that she seemed to be a bit more relaxed.

"Come love, we need to eat. We need the nutrients after all the travel."

Hermione nodded and moved back to her own chair while Ron cast warming spells on their plates. They talked casually while they ate, with Hermione telling Ron more about her parents. One fact that she was pleased by was that her mum was painting again. It had been a hobby years earlier that gradually diminished when the Grangers' dental practice became too busy. Now it seemed that painting was the primary focus in her life. Once they finished eating, she instructed Ron to just stack the dishes and place them outside the door. As he began to do as she asked, suddenly a scream echoed from the bathroom. Dropping the stack, Ron rushed to see what the problem was. When he entered the bathroom, Hermione was standing in the middle of the room and seemed fine, leaving Ron puzzled until she explained.

"Ron! We have a Jacuzzi tub!"

"Um...fantastic, I guess?"

"Oh, that's right. You wouldn't know. It's a muggle thing and exactly what I need tonight. This one is big enough for both of us. I'll go ahead and start filling it and show you how it works. I'll have it ready by the time you finish putting the dishes out the door."

Ron nodded, still unsure why this bathtub was so special. Still, it was big enough for two so that alone made it special and he certainly wasn't arguing. He finished clearing their dinner dishes and made his way back to the bathroom. When he arrived, a glorious sight waited for him. The bathtub was full and Hermione was stepping into it, her back turned to him with her beautiful bum on display. He groaned in appreciation and she turned to look over her shoulder at him.

"Do you plan on bathing in your clothes Ron?"

Ron shook his head stupidly and began to rip at his shirt as Hermione settled into the tub.

"Not so fast there big man. I'd like a show."

Ron groaned, but the look on Hermione's face made him slow down. He finished pulling his shirt off slowly and then reached for his belt, unbuckling it carefully and then pulling it out of his jeans loop by loop. Hermione watched carefully and licked her lips. The sight of her tongue caressing her mouth hardened Ron even more and he desperately needed to get out of the confining jeans, but he kept at his slow pace as he lowered his zip and then stopped to kick his trainers aside. Returning to his jeans, he turned and lowered them with his backside to the tub, wiggling his bum as he went. The jeans were then kicked aside as he slowly turned around. When he saw Hermione, she was rubbing her breasts and her mouth was hanging open. Ron slipped his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and very slowly lowered them. Once the boxers fell, he sauntered over to the tub and placed one foot in, positioning himself right in front of Hermione's face. Then his second foot came over the edge of the tub and he gradually lowered himself into a perfect position as her head moved forward and her tongue grazed the head of his cock. He groaned and closed his eyes for a split second when suddenly he felt her mouth engulf him. Then she reached up and began to play with his bollocks, dribbling warm water on them as Ron's moans grew louder. He felt himself getting close and wasn't ready to cum yet as he pulled himself away and sunk to his knees in the tub, placing one knee between her thighs as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. As his mouth explored her, his hands did the same as he reached down between her legs. They continued like that for several minutes when she stopped him, panting.

"Alright Ron, let me show you what this tub does. Here's what makes it a Jacuzzi."

With that, she reached to the side and pressed a button. Suddenly there was a rumble that caused him to jump and then the air jets started as the water frothed around them. Ron's look of surprise changed to pleasure as the sensation of the rolling water hit them.

"Fuck that's amazing. I seriously need to get one of these. Think we can make one run on magic?"

Hermione laughed and pulled him back to her. Soon he found himself trying to balance over her while snogging her senseless and trying to not get dunked. Then he felt her small hand grip his shaft and realized she was pulling him toward her. Shifting his position, he readily complied and entered her swiftly. Setting a rhythm in the tub was difficult, but they soon found a way and before long she screamed to completion, muffling herself against his chest. He wasn't far behind as he emptied himself and then sat back to smile at her. When he moved back, one of the jets hit his ass just right and Ron's eyes rolled in his head. He moved himself slightly and sat back to let the jets work on his back, while he smiled over at his lover. He noticed her eyes were drifting and realized they should probably finish in the tub before they fell asleep.

"Mya love, you look exhausted. I hadn't planned on making love after the day we've had, but I'm not complaining. Still, we should probably get clean and get some sleep. Why don't I wash you?"

She just smiled and yawned at him as Ron reached for the shampoo. Moving around behind her, he carefully worked the shampoo into her mass of hair before then grabbing the hand sprayer and rinsing. Next, she instructed him on conditioning. Then, he took a washcloth and carefully started with her face and then worked down her body. As he washed her breasts, he couldn't help himself as he started to rise again. Trying to ignore his arousal and focus on Hermione, who now had her head back and eyes closed as she enjoyed the attention, he continued washing on down her body. As he finished, he realized she was snoring lightly and shook his head. He then quickly cleaned himself before getting out of the tub. He dried himself and then reached in the tub to wake her. She was barely conscious as he guided her out and toweled her off. Wrapping her hair in a towel, he led her to bed and settled her between the crisp white sheets, deciding to forgo clothing in the warm room. Completely exhausted, he crawled in to spoon her and was instantly asleep.

Hermione woke the next morning shortly after nine and was a bit surprised until she remembered where she was. Then she looked over at Ron and smiled. He was sleeping on his stomach and his hair was a complete mess. Reaching up, she felt her own hair and realized it was still wrapped in a towel. Groaning, she slowly extricated herself and made her way to the bathroom. There was no way Ron would have known, but sleeping with her hair in a towel was a sure way to make it an impossibly matted mess. She went to her bag and found her hairbrush, ready to start the battle with her hair. She unwound the towel and started in on the mass, but she was shocked to find that it actually wasn't bad at all, no worse than a normal day. Wondering what Ron had done, she went to the tub and found that it hadn't been drained. She drained it and then reached over to grab the shampoo and conditioner he had used. It was a local Australian brand that had been provided by the hotel. Hermione had never heard of it before, but quickly decided that she should think about switching brands.

Within a few minutes she had her hair righted and pulled on a robe as she went to call for room service. She decided to order two full breakfasts, complete with stacks of pancakes. Ron was still sleeping and she enjoyed doing something for him after the way he had cared for her the previous night. In the month since their relationship escalated from friends to lovers, she had discovered just how much he had matured and was continually finding new reasons to love him. His choice of her nickname had been a surprise, but she liked it. She also surprised herself by being more open personally than she would have been in the past. After all that they had done, what did the occasional PDA really matter? Soon, her reverie was broken by the arrival of breakfast and she went and gently shook Ron awake. He grumbled and groaned as usual.

"Come on lover boy, time to wake up. I ordered breakfast. Pancakes."

"Huh? Pancakes?"

Hermione laughed.

"I knew that would do it. Nothing like food to get you moving. Come along or I'll eat them all. And maybe you should put on a robe. You're a bit distracting right now."

Hermione left him and returned to the other room. A few minutes later, Ron appeared, yawning. He descended on her, kissing her soundly before settling at the table. They ate heartily, while discussing the day. Both felt surprisingly good after the long trip and wanted to do a bit of sightseeing in the few hours they had until the meeting at three. Finishing breakfast, they dressed quickly and made their way cautiously to the lobby. They remained on high alert, but saw nothing alarming. Once they reached the lobby, Art spotted them first and came over from the left side, while Greg appeared and came from the opposite side.

"Good morning you two! Sleep well?"

"Yes Greg, the suite is quite nice. We had a good large brunch as well and were thinking about looking around a bit."

"Excellent. Did you have a plan? If not, I can make a suggestion."

"Please."

"Well, there happens to be a walking tour that starts from a park about two blocks from here. It covers a lot of the main sights around the waterfront. Takes about three hours."

"Brilliant, lead on."

The four of them exited the hotel and turned right as Greg kept up a steady stream of discussion. He was muggle born, native to Sydney, and quite proud of his city. Soon they arrived at the park and joined a larger group of tourists. Their timing was perfect, as the tour left about fifteen minutes later. The guide was quite knowledgeable and the walk was set at a good pace for everyone in the group. Hermione and Ron enjoyed it immensely and the activity kept their minds distracted from what was coming later in the day. Shortly before two, the tour wrapped near St. Andrew's Cathedral and Greg went to thank and tip their guide. Hermione tried to pay, but he waved her off. As the group of tourists dissolved, the four of them headed back toward the hotel.

They were within a block of the hotel when suddenly a Sydney police officer approached them. Greg smiled, but placed himself in front of Hermione and Ron. As the officer came closer, he suddenly drew his gun. Ignoring the muggles around them, Hermione and Ron quickly drew their wands, but then Art let loose with a barrage of his own wandwork. The gun fired once, but the bullet bounced off the shield that Ron had quickly cast around Greg, who was busy with offensive spells. Within seconds, the officer was down on the ground, stunned and bound. Greg and Art meanwhile pulled Hermione and Ron closer. Then the corner where they were standing became suddenly crowded as the backup team that Greg had signaled for arrived. The next few minutes were chaos as the officer was gathered and apparated away to the Ministry. A team of Obliviators arrived next and began to work on the muggles nearby. Meanwhile, Greg, Art, and two other Aurors hustled Hermione and Ron back to the hotel. Once they were safely back in their room, Greg opened the bar and pulled out beers for everyone before he spoke for the first time since the start of the incident.

"First, let me apologize for that. We thought we had everything handled and the area was safe. Obviously we missed something and we'll get to the bottom of this immediately. Also, thank you Ron for your quick shielding. You have excellent reflexes. Ever thought about being an Auror?"

"Actually, Kingsley offered the three of us Auror positions earlier this week. I'm still considering."

"Well, I think you'd be quite good at it. Anyway, now we need to decide on our next steps."

"I'm sorry Greg, next steps? I thought we were going to my parents later?"

"What? You still want to proceed with the plan?"

"Of course. I suspect that what happened was a singular attack. We'll all be on guard even more now. I wouldn't expect more trouble today."

"I agree with Hermione. Let's get this done. It will be better for everyone if we can get our business wrapped up."

Greg looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"Alright, fine. Gods, you two really are something. Let's see, it's not quite 2:30. Let me confirm with the other team members to proceed as planned. Art, please order us some snacks for the meeting."

The two Aurors left to attend to their tasks and Hermione settled into the couch, still absorbing what had happened. Ron joined her, not saying anything, just providing the support she needed. As he held her, she turned her head to him and he couldn't help himself as he started kissing her. When Greg returned at ten minutes to three, he found them half reclined and wrapped together, snogging and oblivious to his return. He tried to suppress a smile, but couldn't help himself. Deciding to stop his voyeurism, he cleared his throat and waited for them to disengage. A minute later they came up for air and looked over at him.

"Uh, sorry Greg, didn't hear you come back."

"No, you seemed a bit distracted."

Hermione smoothed her hair and tried to return herself to a more professional appearance. Collecting herself, she looked over at Greg.

"Greg, my apologies for that. I know we have a lot of business to attend to. We'll remain professional from now on."

"No worries Hermione. Hell, the two of you are pretty darn cute together. After what happened earlier I'm glad you can still relax a bit. And you had a few minutes free, might as well use it."

Ron winked at Hermione as he gave her knee a squeeze. Pulling herself off the couch, she scowled at him and went to the dining table. Greg chuckled and Ron just shrugged, getting up to join her. A few minutes later, Art returned with a tray of snacks and two additional people.

"Hermione, Ron, I'd like to introduce Healer Val Michaels and Auror Gwen Fossett, the other two members of our team that will be accompanying you this evening."

Hermione and Ron greeted the newcomers and everyone settled down to go over the plan of how they would proceed with the encounter, using the latest observational data from earlier that morning. Hermione was nervous and tried to analyze every potential, raising eyebrows more than once at the table with her breadth of knowledge. She also peppered Gwen with questions on memory charms, especially considering the risk to an unborn child.

At 4:30 they had everything as planned as it could be and the six of them made their way down to the lobby. As they approached the front door, Ron looked around and noticed several people who appeared a bit too alert, and he was certain that the Ministry had placed extra guards given the events earlier in the day. They exited the hotel and made their way to a Land Rover with darkened windows that had more than enough room for their six person team. As they climbed in and pulled out, Ron noticed Hermione fidgeting and took her hand in his. As much as he wanted to pull her into his arms, he remembered her comments earlier and decided to remain 'professional'. They arrived in the Milson's Point neighborhood shortly before five and drove around a few minutes. Greg pointed out the dental clinic, as well as the gallery where Monica worked. The neighborhood looked like a nice, upscale city suburb and Hermione calmed a tiny bit being able to see it for herself. A couple of minutes after five they pulled down a side street and stopped at a quadplex. Art parked a short ways down the street as they walked to the building where the Wilkins had the lower right flat. Everyone was on alert, but the only other living creature around was a very friendly calico cat who kept trying to trip them. As they approached the door, Greg turned sideways and looked at Hermione.

"Alright, our agents in the area indicate that Monica returned home around four and that Wendell is still at the clinic. So, like we discussed, we'll take Monica first and then Wendell when he arrives home."

Hermione nodded, took a deep breath and squeezed Ron's hand tight. The two of them approached the door, leaving the other four standing to the side, slightly out of visual range. Hermione reached the door, knocked and waited. A minute later her mother appeared. Her hair was shorter and the small baby bump gave Hermione pause, but the sight of her still made Hermione's throat catch.

"Hello mam, we're with Paws for Cause rescue shelter and we were…"

As Hermione began her prepared speech, Ron quickly drew his wand and cast a confundus charm. Jean Granger's eyes crossed briefly and then she stared blankly as Hermione took over.

"…and of course we'll come in for tea, how nice of you to ask."

Hermione and Ron stepped into the door as Hermione took her mother's arm and walked into the living room. The other four team members followed behind, closing and warding the door. Jean Granger was coming around a bit and started to ask a disjointed question as Hermione sat her down on the couch.

"Now mam, there's no need to be concerned. You've just had a bit of a shock. I'm going to help you now."

Jean looked puzzled and then slightly startled as Hermione drew her wand and began to carefully cast the spells that she and Gwen had discussed. Gwen stood behind, wand drawn, sensing and watching as the casting began.

"Obliviatus inverto memoria reconcilio."

"Memorium reparo unum annum."

"Transvecto caudex."

"Purifico sensus."

As each spell hit Jean Granger, the look on her face changed. When the last spell cleared most of the initial confundus, it took just a few seconds before Jean finally responded.

"Hermione! What? What is going on? My head seems scrambled. Who is Monica? Wait, that's me, but I don't understand. Hello Ronald. Who are these other people? I'm in Australia? Yes, of course I am, I live here, but why?"

"Hi mum. There's a lot to explain and I want to wait for the full story until dad gets here. Briefly, I will tell you that there has been a war and you have been in hiding under an assumed identity. The war is over and we won, so I am now here to restore your identity. The people with me are Aurors and a healer. They are here to ensure that all goes well, and also that there is no harm to the baby."

Jean Granger shook her head, too confused to say much more at the moment. Then a sound from the front door shifted their attention.

"Alright mum, that will be dad, home from the clinic. Please stay here while we return his memories."

Hermione and Ron rushed back to the door as Neil Granger opened it and was momentarily startled to see strangers in his flat. Then Ron's confundus stunned him and Hermione took his hand to pull him in the door and lead him to the couch. She sat him down next to her mother and initiated the same sequence of spells she had used just a few minutes earlier. As Neil Granger's eyes refocused, he seemed shocked and tried to form questions, but the only word he could manage was Hermione's name. Hermione looked at Gwen, who was smiling and nodded. With that confirmation that the spells seemed to have worked, Hermione and Ron took seats across from the couch as she began the long and difficult process of reconciling her parents' two lives.

"Alright mum, dad, time for some explanations. I know everything is confused right now. Are you ready to hear the full story?"

Suddenly Neil erupted. "I would bloody hell hope so! What the hell is going on? Hermione, what did you do to us?"

Hermione quaked at the sight of her father's anger and Ron put his arm around her. Seeing that, Neil started a new tirade.

"Ronald, I know we have met before, but why are you here? And I would kindly appreciate that you take your hands off my daughter!"

Ron trembled just slightly, but held steadfast to Hermione and glared at her father as Hermione responded.

"Dad, stop! Ron is my boyfriend. He is here to support me and right now I need him. I do not want him to take his hands off me. Now, as soon as you are settled I will tell you everything."

Neil's jaw dropped a bit and he gasped, but seemed unable to say anything. Art appeared at his side with a glass of scotch that he had located. Looking at the complete stranger offering him his own scotch, Neil just shook his head, took the glass, and downed it. Then he turned back to his daughter and waited for the promised explanation.

"Alright dad, mum. What has happened to you is that I modified your memories and sent you into hiding to save your lives. There has been a long war within the wizarding world with a focus on eradicating muggleborn wizards and witches and bringing all muggles under wizard control. Harry, Ron, and I have been at the center of that and the two of you would have been targets to get at me. Despite what you may think at this moment, I love you both very much and could not allow you to be killed or tortured on my behalf. That is the summary, but now I need to give you details going back a number of years. I have not been truthful with you for quite a while. I am unique in the way I have had to straddle two worlds. I am a witch and could never be anything but, except that I was born a muggle with two wonderful non-magical parents. After I was petrified during my second year at Hogwarts, you will remember that you wanted to remove me from Hogwarts and force me to subdue my magic. That is impossible and something I could never tolerate. After that long summer of us battling and Professor McGonagall visiting to reassure you, I was finally allowed to return to school. From that point on, I have kept certain events within my world a secret from you. Those culminated with the events of the last year, during which I sent you into hiding."

"Oh great! So you've been lying to us for what? Five years? And you say you love us?"

Neil was out of seat and hovering over Hermione when Greg cast two quick spells, induresco and langlock. Neil was suddenly propelled backwards, stuck to the couch and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Mr. Granger, I am Greg Daniels, senior Auror with the Australian Ministry of Magic. I am also the lead protection for your daughter and Mr. Weasley. They are two well-known heroes in our world and I would appreciate that you give them a chance to talk. The two spells I have cast on you will keep you from moving or talking and I will dissolve them when Hermione is finished. Mrs. Granger, you have remained quiet and I do not desire to use any additional spells on you due to the pregnancy, so please wait and I am sure Hermione will answer questions when she is done."

Hermione nodded her thanks to Greg, but still trembled, close to tears. Ron pulled her close and whispered for a few minutes. Once she settled, he gave her a brief kiss before turning to her parents. Surprisingly, Jean seemed to have a slight smile and he felt he should explain himself.

"Before Hermione continues with the story, I need to tell you both that I love your daughter. We've been friends for seven years and I've been slowly falling in love with her that whole time, although I was too stupid to admit it for a while. The war brought us together and I'm completely committed to her."

"And I am completely committed to Ron as well. Now, let me continue. I'll try to keep this summary brief. As you know from my second year, I was attacked and petrified by a malevolent force fueled by an artifact that was left behind by a dark wizard. That wizard's name was Tom Riddle, although he called himself Lord Voldemort. The artifact that allowed him to take control of others and attack me actually contained a piece of his soul. He was killed in the first war when Harry was a baby. Harry's mum sacrificed herself for her baby and his killing curse rebounded to him due to her loving sacrifice, effectively ripping him from his body. Unfortunately, he had split his soul and was able to possess others while he sought a way to return to physical form. He managed that return during my fourth year at school when he kidnapped Harry and killed another student before performing a dark rite that brought him back to physical form. His supporters, who call themselves Death Eaters, had gone into hiding after his first defeat then returned to his side at that time and he also began to rally new supporters. During my sixth year of school, you know that Headmaster Dumbledore died in an accident. Except that it was no accident. Dumbledore was killed as part of his ongoing quest to destroy a number of artifacts that Voldemort had created. Until all seven were destroyed, Voldemort's new physical form could never be killed."

"After I returned home following that horrible sixth year, I knew that Harry, Ron and I would have to continue Dumbledore's work. The reason for this is that there was a prophecy about Harry from the time he was a baby, foreseeing that he would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. At the time I returned home, the reports of muggle killings and kidnappings also increased and I knew that my friendship with Harry would also make you targets. For that reason, I began the research and planning to keep you safe. Using a combination of magical and muggle means, I changed your identities and documents to those of Wendell and Monica Wilkins. Then I worked charms on Dr. Landis so that he would take over and keep your dental practice running until you returned. I also sent letters to your closest friends, advising that you were sick mum and would be seeking treatment at a spiritual retreat in New Mexico in the States. Finally, I removed everything that showed any evidence of myself in the house and then altered your memories and implanted the idea of coming to Australia. Once you left for the airport, I sealed the house with as many protections as possible and left the yard maintenance to a property management company. I haven't been back since to see what the place looks like, but Kingsley, that is the British Minister of Magic, has promised to assist with that. Finally, once I knew you were safe, I left for the Burrow. Not long after I arrived, the Ministry fell and Harry, Ron and I went on the run. We spent nearly a year continuing Dumbledore's quest, culminating in the Battle of Hogwarts. We lost a number of friends and all of us suffered some injuries, but we were victorious and the world is much safer for muggles and muggleborn witches and wizards now. Since the battle, we've been gradually rebuilding the school and trying to settle back into normal lives. Meanwhile, the Ministry is tracking down Death Eaters and their supporters that fled. Just a week ago two of them were arrested here in Australia. Once the Ministry deemed it was safe, I returned to restore what I took from you. I understand you are angry with me, but I would do it again. Even if you disown me, I would prefer to have you alive and out of my life than dead."

As she finished, Hermione drew her wand and cancelled the spells on her father. As she did, Greg and Art came closer and watched Mr. Granger carefully. He turned to his wife and took her hand, pulling her closer and the two started whispering to each other. Hermione waited for a response, clinging to Ron. After several minutes, Mr. Granger turned to his daughter and the look in his eyes was filled with pain.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say to you right now. I'm still very angry and also very confused. In addition to everything you've told me, I now have the memories of two existences, forty four years as Neil Granger and a year as Wendell Wilkins. It's the end of a full day as well and right now your mother and I need time to think and talk. I would ask that you and your associates please leave. We'll contact you in a day or two."

Hermione nodded and stood up to leave. Ron joined her and then turned to the Grangers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I know you are confused and in pain, but I can assure you that it isn't near the pain that one feels when he has to witness those he loves be tortured and killed. My family buried my brother nearly a month ago. Believe me when I tell you that what Hermione did was necessary. Please call whenever you are ready. We are at the Hilton, suite 1505."

As they left the living room, Hermione turned back and looked at her parents. Her mother was crying softly as her father stared at her and Ron. Her control broke then and Ron had to grab her as her knees began to give way and her own sobs started. Mrs. Granger looked up at her daughter briefly before Ron ushered Hermione out the door. As soon as they were all outside, Ron turned to Greg.

"I know you don't normally apparate around muggles, but I think it's dark enough now. I'm taking us back to the suite directly."

Greg nodded and Ron held tight to Hermione as he turned and they disappeared. They landed in the living room of their suite and Ron set Hermione down as he went to the bar. He poured Hermione a large glass of wine that she downed in a few gulps. Next, he went to the bathroom and filled the tub. Returning to the living room, he found Hermione hadn't moved, although her empty glass hung limply from her fingers. He took the glass, set it aside and pulled her up. Then he led her to the bathroom where he carefully undressed her and then lowered her into the tub. Normally he would have been instantly aroused, but he gave only a slight twitch at the sight of her beautiful body. Once she was in the tub, he left and returned with a refilled glass. She took it, but still said nothing. He knew better than to tempt himself by climbing in, so he sat on the edge and lightly stroked her hair.

"Mya love, I'm here. We'll work this out together. I love you."

She still said nothing as they sat for many long minutes. When the wine was gone, he took the glass and set it aside. Then she reached for the shampoo and fumbled it. Ron took it from her and grabbed the sprayer to start washing her hair. Once that was done, he reached over and did his best to wash the rest of her. That finally aroused him fully despite the situation. He quickly thought of Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes and his arousal deflated a bit. Once he was done, he lifted her from the water, dried her and wrapped her in a robe before leading her to bed. Even though it was not quite eight and he was hungry, he knew from the way she looked that Hermione was exhausted. After settling her in bed, he stripped to his boxers and crawled in behind her. Waving his wand, the lights went out. He didn't sleep, but was glad when Hermione's breathing settled into a rhythm. Meanwhile, his brain kept reviewing everything that had happened. He hadn't been sure what to expect, but the violence that Mr. Granger responded with had been a surprise. What would happen if they did disown Hermione? She would always have his family, but he knew it wasn't the same. Now that he had finally acknowledged how much he loved her, he wished there was something he could do to make everything right. That was one of the biggest lessons he was learning. Sometimes 'right' wasn't possible. Eventually he dozed, lulled by Hermione's regular breaths and the warmth of her body against his.

A few hours later, Ron was awakened by a pressure on top of him. Hermione was awake and had pulled herself over him as she kissed his jaw and ran her hand across his growing arousal. Briefly startled, he worried about Hermione. He switched on a lamp and saw that she had removed the robe and her breasts were at his eye level. Withstanding temptation, he forced himself to check on her.

"Mya love, I'm not complaining, but are you alright?"

"I…I don't know. I don't feel whole. I feel disconnected. Help me Ron. I need you. Make me feel whole. Make me feel alive."

Ron was about to object, but then he was being kissed thoroughly as Hermione ground down onto him harder. Giving up, he resumed kissing her. Working the kiss down her neck and to her body, he eventually made his way to her legs. Pulling them open, he dove down and began to suck and lick every part of her sex. She squirmed under him, making delightful noises, but didn't manage to come. He inserted two fingers and began to stroke her as she thrust harder against him. His cock was rock hard and aching as he reached with his other hand to lose his boxers. Stopping his oral work, he pulled himself up and entered her in one swift stroke. Surprised at his sudden move, she finally came undone and screamed his name. He gave her just a minute to ride it out before he picked up speed and started pounding into her. Soon she came again and he joined her as her muscles contracted around him. He collapsed on her, remaining inside as long as he could. When he finally slipped out, he looked into her eyes and was happy to see a glimmer of light had returned. She gave him a long kiss before pulling back.

"Thanks for being quick. I know I probably startled you, but I just needed you so badly. I feel better now."

"No worries love. You can wake me up like that anytime you want."

They lay together for a few minutes when Hermione's stomach groaned. Ron laughed and sat up.

"Well, that's another excellent idea. It's a bit after midnight, but let's see what room service has on the late menu."

A half hour later they sat down to eat a simple meal of sandwiches and fruit. Hermione remained quiet for a few minutes and Ron let her think. Then she broke the silence.

"I don't know what's going happen with my parents. We'll give them a couple of days. If they don't call I guess we go home. How long should we wait?"

"Mya, I think it's a bit early to start thinking that way. We honestly don't have anything we have to be home for until the 1st, which is still almost three weeks away. I say we do some sightseeing and give them time. How about we take a harbor cruise in the morning? You said you wanted to do that."

"That sounds good, but what if they call? You gave them the hotel information."

"If they call, the hotel will take a message. We can't just seclude ourselves in the room the whole time."

Hermione nodded and they finished their sandwiches. Then they returned to bed. Ron nuzzled Hermione to test her receptiveness and she responded enthusiastically. For their second round of the night they took much longer, each bringing the other to multiple orgasms. Sometime after three they finally slept.

After the late night loving, they slept until almost nine and decided to get out of the hotel immediately. Dressing quickly, they made their way to the lobby, where Greg and Art waited. Informing the Aurors that they wanted to walk down to the harbor cruise dock, they exited into the beautiful, slightly crisp winter morning. On the way to the harbor, they stopped at a bakery for a light breakfast. As they ate, Art spoke up after having been quiet since he first greeted them in the lobby.

"Um, I just wanted to tell you two that what you told the Grangers yesterday was incredible. The official report never gave full details. What you did...well, thank you."

"We appreciate that Art, but it was a combined effort of many good people, some of which are no longer with us."

They finished their rolls and proceeded down to the harbor. When they arrived, they chose a cruise that was leaving within the half hour. The two Aurors joined them on the two hour cruise and seemed to enjoy it almost as much as Hermione and Ron. When they returned to the dock, a tall man was waiting and Ron felt a brief hesitation until Greg greeted him warmly. Turning to Hermione and Ron, he made the introduction.

"Let me introduce Auror Bergen. He has some information regarding the attack yesterday. I think it would be good if we return to the hotel."

Hermione nodded and the five of them made the quick walk several blocks back to the hotel. Once they arrived, Hermione inquired at the desk, but no messages were waiting. They proceeded back to the room, where everyone sat down for Bergen's briefing.

"Well, it's been a busy 24 hours for the department. We've run a full scan on the muggle police officer that attacked you and confirmed he was Imperiused. His memory has been modified and he has been returned to his station, where several other memory modifications have been made for him. His missing afternoon is now due to a bad cheeseburger that caused him to get sick and pass out in his hot automobile. He may be in a bit of trouble, but nothing severe. We did sift through his memories and found one flash of a face right before the spell hit. The wizard who performed the spell was really quite sloppy. He should have hit him from behind. Anyway, it made our work easy. We identified the wizard and have him in custody now. We administered veritaserum as soon as we had him. He works at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Transportation. Which means he was privy to a suspicious portkey and the arrival of two unnamed individuals a couple of days ago. He has been with the Ministry for a long time and used some friendships to put together the rumors on who was visiting. It seems he is not a Death Eater, but sympathetic to the cause and decided to take matters into his own hands. He has some very rabid anti-muggle beliefs that really should have been identified a long time ago. The good news is that there is no indication that he was working with anyone else. Those that gave him information did so in a friendly matter with no indication of his intent. I can assure you though that those individuals will be receiving official reprimands. As for the wizard in question, he will have a trial, but his use of the Imperius means life in prison."

Hermione absorbed the information and then responded.

"Well, that's good news. So, this was an isolated incident?"

"Yes. Of course, vigilance is recommended, but we don't foresee…"

Bergen was interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Hermione jumped and looked at the phone. Seeing that she was unsure, Ron went and answered it, glad that Harry had given him several lessons on using the device. He spoke briefly and it was obvious to those in the room that it was Hermione's father calling. Ron talked briefly and then hung up the phone. Returning to the table, he turned Hermione to him.

"That was your dad. He wants to talk to us. Asked that we meet at their place at two. I agreed."

"Well then, that's good news. It gives us enough time for lunch. Bergen, did you have anything else?"

When Bergen assured Daniels that he had no further information, he left the group of four and Greg turned back to Hermione and Ron.

"You've been eating in quite a bit. Want to try the restaurant downstairs?"

They agreed and followed the two Aurors to the hotel restaurant. At 1:30 they were back out front, where a Mercedes waited for them. Greg leaned in close and whispered.

"I know apparating is faster, but it's discouraged as much as possible. Too risky, even if we found an alley or someplace, it would be our luck that a muggle would be passing through."

They assured him it was fine and climbed in the vehicle to make their way to an uncertain reunion with Hermione's parents.

o-o-o-o

 _Hi everyone. A couple quick notes. First, thanks for the kind reviews. Second, I had originally planned on Australia taking one chapter, but this is already at 9k words, so I decided to split it. I don't stick to firm chapter lengths, but I didn't want to get too excessive._

 _Finally, while I am trying to put together a unique viewpoint on the story of Australia, I can never measure up to the standard that_ _ **holly1492**_ _set with her story_ _ **All In**_ _. Her writing on the trip to Australia is brilliant and I felt a good deal of pressure when writing this to make my version even a tenth of what she wrote. The story is ongoing and I highly recommend it._

 _I hope you are enjoying my take on Australia. One more chapter here and then we'll be back to see what is happening with Harry and the others._


	11. Reconciling in Oz

Chapter 11 – Reconciling in Oz

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the Grangers' flat and Ron squeezed Hermione's hand as they made their way to the door. Before they reached it, the door opened and Mr. Granger stood, waiting for them.

"Hello Hermione. Come in. Your mother and I both need to talk to you."

Hermione nodded and made her way inside with the others following. They returned to the living room and Mrs. Granger was waiting. As Hermione approached, her mother reached to her and soon the two women were hugging. Mr. Granger still looked upset, but he was calmer than the day before and Ron felt a glimmer of hope. The family made their way back to the same seats they had occupied the previous day, while the Aurors remained in the hall and Mr. Granger took the initiative to begin.

"Hermione, your mother and I have been talking since you left yesterday. Obviously we are still in shock, but I do wish to apologize for my rash behavior. You know that I have never taken surprises well. We still can't believe that you hid details of this upcoming war from us for five years, but now we'd like more details on the last year we missed. You gave us a summary yesterday, but we want to hear it all. Please, do not hide anything from us."

Hermione nodded and then called the Aurors into the room.

"Greg, Art, there is a lot more to the story than you have heard. Your actions in the past days assure me that you can be trusted. I know you are also bound by the Auror code. That said, I have to ask that what is discussed here never be spoken of or documented, unless one of us or Kingsley Shacklebolt gives you leave to do so. Will you take a blood vow to do this?"

Art's jaw dropped, but Greg just nodded. They both extended their hands and Hermione drew her wand, cast a quick spell and sliced each of their palms. The Grangers looked on, shocked as she initiated the vow.

"Do you, Greg Daniels and Arthur Jameson, on pain of death and adhering to your vows as Aurors, swear that what is about to be disclosed to you will remain within your own memories, not to be recorded, committed or transmitted in any way without leave of Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, or Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

"So do I swear."

"Yes, I swear."

Hermione waved her wand and finished the spell by dipping it briefly in the blood on Greg's hand. A light flared over the wand and his hand, then she repeated the same on Art's hand. With that complete, she turned and placed several heavy wards around the room. Greg's eyes got huge as he watched her work. When she finished, he gaped at her.

"Hermione, what the hell do they teach at Hogwarts? I understood that you hadn't even completed NEWTs yet."

"Well, I've done some individual studies in certain key areas over the last year."

Ron snorted. "She's also the brightest witch of our class and one of the brightest in school history, according to Professor McGonagall."

Hermione shrugged and turned back to her parents, who had remained quiet and displayed a strange mix of awe and fear.

"Mum, dad, it's alright. I just needed to put these protections in place before I tell you everything. I felt the blood vow was necessary to keep Greg and Art from having to disclose the details as part of their jobs. Please don't look so terrified, none of this is dark magic."

"Sorry dear, but this is all new. We've only seen you do a bit of magic when you came back after your sixth year. Before that you were underage and banned. It's just all a bit much in addition to everything else."

"I understand mum. Now, let's all sit down and Ron and I will tell you the whole story, starting from the time of Bill and Fleur's wedding last summer."

Hermione and Ron spent over an hour detailing everything of the time they were on the run, Tom Riddle's history, the horcrux hunt, the hallows, Malfoy Manor, and finally the Battle of Hogwarts. The previous day, Hermione had remained purposefully vague on the horcruxes and hadn't spoken of the hallows at all, now it was time for the whole story. No one else interrupted them and when they finished, Hermione sank back against Ron's chest and asked if anyone had questions. The room remained silent for a few minutes until Art spoke up.

"Crikey you two. What was reported in the papers wasn't half of what you and Harry did. I don't think the Order of Merlin is close to enough. I certainly appreciate now why we were explicitly told to offer you every assistance possible. Our grandchildren will be thanking you."

"Order of Merlin? Is that an award?"

"Yes Mr. Granger. It's not something we asked for, but the Ministry didn't ask our opinion. All combatants in the Battle of Hogwarts are being awarded the Order of Merlin, Third Class. Members of the Order of the Phoenix are being awarded the Second Class and the three of us are being awarded the First Class award. The ceremony is on August 1st."

"Wow, alright. So it's a medal of some kind?"

"Yes dad, we will receive a ribbon and a medal that I guess we will need to wear at future functions. The award also brings 5000 galleons each and we will be able to sit on the Wizengamot when we reach maturity plus ten years, that is at the age of 27. The Wizengamot is like a small Parliament within the Ministry. They vote on far reaching policy decisions and also preside over significant criminal trials."

"And Hermione will be the first muggleborn witch to ever sit the Wizengamot."

Mr. Granger shook his head and seemed to have forgotten his next question, so Mrs. Granger spoke up instead.

"Ron, you said you lost a brother in the battle. How are your parents doing?"

Ron sighed. "We're all muddling along. Keeping busy helps. Dad has a lot to do at the Ministry. Mum is taking it the hardest. She had a breakdown and was in the hospital for a week. We thought she was doing better, but she lost it again this past weekend. Dad took a sabbatical and they're at a clinic on the Greek island of Karpathos."

Thinking of Fred, Ron couldn't help himself as the tears started. This time it was Hermione's turn to comfort him as she pulled his head down and stroked his hair. The others in the room let them settle and didn't say anything. When he had collected himself and sat up, it was Mr. Granger who looked at him with compassion.

"Well, I still can't say that I'm happy with what has happened, but I understand a bit better now. It's hard to believe that my barely legal daughter and her friends have gone through all you have. I wish you would have found a different way to protect us. Still, there have been unexpected benefits."

As he said the last, Mr. Granger turned to his wife and placed his hand on her belly.

"Mum, that's something I've been wondering. I thought you took care of not having more kids. Not that I'm not thrilled. Shocked at first for sure, but I'm curious."

"Um, I think this part is a family discussion now. Art and I will be in the hall."

The two Aurors left and Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter, then turned and traded a knowing look with her husband.

"Well, you're right that we had decided to not have anymore, except that we didn't remember that. When we arrived here as Wendell and Monica we were a bit confused. We had most of our memories of being dentists in England, but there were gaps. We spent the first weeks just being tourists and every time I saw a small child, there was something in me that cried out. Your father and I talked and we had no idea why we had never had children. I thought that with the memory gaps, maybe I had lost a child and that was the reason for my feelings. Not long after that your father was in an accident. We were out biking and a car turned right into his path. He had a broken arm and also sustained a groin injury. When he went to the urologist after the accident, we found out that he had had a vasectomy. Somehow that memory was gone and we were confused as to why he had one. When the urologist had to repair a small tear from the accident, he offered to reverse it for us. We actually didn't even think about it too much, we just told him to go ahead. He warned us that there were no guarantees, but obviously it worked. Of course now we're worried about complications like what I had with you. It seems strange now that we have our memories back to think that you will be almost twenty when this one comes along. I'm glad you're happy about it."

"Well, I didn't fully appreciate the consequences of what a memory modification on the level that I performed would entail. I'm just glad that you're back now. I know it hasn't been long for you to consider everything, but I'd like to be a part of your lives and I'd like a chance to be a big sister. I've waited a long time."

Mrs. Granger smiled as Mr. Granger spoke up again.

"Hermione, honestly when we called you here today I was still unsure what I wanted to do. Now that I've heard the full story, I think I'd be open to working on our relationship. You haven't really been our daughter for a number of years. We also have to decide if we want to stay here or return to England. That will take some more thought and discussion. In the meantime, I'd like to get to know my daughter as an adult. I feel like I haven't really known you since you were about twelve. And from the looks of things, I think I should get to know Ron as well. How long will you be in Australia?"

"That sounds good dad. We hadn't planned a definite time. We have to be back by the first for the ceremony. And Ginny's birthday is on the eleventh. It's her seventeenth, so there will be a big celebration."

"Well, then we have some time. To start, how about dinner tonight at one of our favorite spots just up the street?"

"And maybe before that we can go by the gallery and I can show you my paintings?"

"Both sound great, let me just check with Greg and Art."

Hermione called the Aurors back in the room and discussed the plans for the afternoon and evening. They agreed, as long as they could shadow and provide security. The Grangers seemed a bit taken aback at the idea, until Greg explained.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione and Ron are two of the most recognizable people in the wizarding world and not just in England. Before their travel was arranged, we tracked down and captured two Death Eaters that had fled to this country. That's the main reason why it was over a month after the battle before they came to find you. The two of us have been assigned the personal duty to see to their safety in country. We also have a number of other individuals who are on constant watch with us, one of which is stationed outside on the street right now. The battle has been won, but that doesn't mean the fanatics are all gone. In fact, just yesterday morning we were subjected to an isolated attack. No one was injured, partly thanks to Ron's quick reflexes."

"Yet something else I didn't realize. Although I suppose it's not surprising. The end of war rarely brings an end to all troubles."

With the plans for the rest of the day decided, the Aurors went back to the hall while the Grangers, Hermione and Ron gathered themselves and prepared to leave. Hermione had shrugged off her coat and Ron held it as she put it back on. Then she turned and kissed him deeply, pulling him close. Ron looked over her head and saw Mr. Granger had returned to the room and was grimacing at them.

"Alright, I guess we need to clear the air on something else. Ron, just how serious are you about my daughter?"

"Mr. Granger, I love Hermione. She is my inspiration, my reason to try to be better at everything I do. She has been for a long time, even if I didn't realize it."

Hermione smiled and kissed him again, leaving no doubt what her thoughts were. Mrs. Granger had joined them and her face lit up when she saw them. Mr. Granger was not as amused.

"Okay, I see how she feels. Let me be blunt. Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

"NEIL!"

"Jean, I'm a father, it's my right to ask."

Hermione was about to speak, but Ron stopped her.

"Mr. Granger, we promised to be completely truthful from now on. The answer is yes. We are very in love."

Mr. Granger got red and then let out a large puff of air.

"Damn, alright, fine. Thank you for being honest. I'm not happy, but obviously that doesn't matter. You take care of her though and if you hurt her, I'll make apologies to your parents afterward."

Ron nodded, took Hermione's arm and followed her parents out of the flat. Their first stop was the gallery, where Jean showed off her paintings. It was obvious from the way she spoke that her passion was truly in art. Next, they proceeded to a modest restaurant that specialized in local cuisine. Although Greg and Art tried to wait in the lobby, the Grangers refused and the two Aurors joined them. The restaurant featured a number of items that were quite exotic to Hermione and Ron, although they bravely tried everything. Hermione wasn't fond of the crocodile fritters, finding them too tough. She surprised herself though and actually enjoyed kangaroo, even though the idea had initially put her off. They also sampled a couple of bottles of Australian wine, which helped to loosen everyone. Greg and Art reluctantly passed on the wine, insisting that they were actually on duty. When the check arrived, Hermione snatched it and refused to let her father argue as she paid for the meal. They left the restaurant and wandered back to the Grangers' flat, discussing the next day. Neil had already advised the clinic that he would be unavailable for a couple of days and Jean had arranged a few days off at the gallery. After a bit of discussion, they decided to take a drive into the Blue Mountains, an area that had become a favorite spot for the Grangers. Since Greg and Art also insisted on following, they advised that they would bring a Land Rover from the Ministry. They arrived back at the flat and said good night. Jean hugged both Hermione and Ron and then Neil stepped forward and hugged his daughter for the first time since they had reunited. Once they left the flat, Hermione turned to Greg and he agreed to let them apparate back to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Neil and Jean Granger proceeded through their flat and to their bedroom. Neil drew his wife a bath and helped her into the tub. In the last month her back had started aching more and the bath had become a nightly ritual. He admired her body as she climbed in. She may have been forty three, but she looked ten years younger. And then there was her now very noticeable small bulge, the ultimate indication of just how in love they still were. As she slipped into the water, he lowered the cover on the loo and sat down to talk to her.

"Quite a day, huh dear?"

"Yes, although it went better than I thought it would. Thank you for keeping an open mind with them."

"Hell, I was so mad yesterday and even quite mad this morning, but after hearing what they went through, it's hard to remain angry. I'm still not happy that my life has been completely rearranged by our daughter's amazing and unique talents. I suppose though that I prefer sitting here watching you grow another child than possibly sitting in a dungeon, tortured or dead."

"It's also quite amazing the woman, or should I say witch, that our daughter has grown up to be. It's not surprising that Ron would be impressed with her, he's obviously besotted. What was surprising was watching the Aurors reaction to them. My understanding is that they're something like special forces and the admiration they show is stunning. Not to mention the fact that the Ministry thinks highly enough of them that they'll be receiving those awards. I know we still need to discuss what we want to do long term, but I'd like to attend the awards ceremony. What do you think?"

Neil agreed and they continued discussing their long term decisions until the bath water cooled and Jean declared herself well soaked. Neil helped her out of the tub and then began to towel her off. With her pregnancy hormones raging, she immediately demanded more from him. Needing little convincing, he carried her swiftly to bed. When they were both completely satisfied, Neil Granger's last thought before sleeping was just how incredible it was that they were still so totally in love after over twenty years.

The next day dawned and Hermione and Ron were down in the lobby at eight. Greg and Art greeted them and the four of them made their way to the restaurant. As they ate a simple breakfast of scones and fruit, Hermione posed a question that she had been wondering.

"Greg, Art, we really appreciate your help over the last few days and especially with the attack, but I would think that your obligation is done. I know the Ministry is worried about security, but if we are staying in country for a while I hardly think the Auror department wants to be playing tourist with us. You have to have more important duties. We'll be careful, although I still think the incident a couple of days ago was an isolated one."

Greg normally took the lead, but this time it was Art who spoke up quickly.

"You may be right, but I don't bloody well care. Greg can speak for himself, but as for me, I'm staying with the two of you and the Grangers until you leave the country. After everything I've learned in the past days, it's a pittance compared to what you've done. My bosses agree, which is nice, but if I had to I'd take leave and use my personal time to help you."

"I'm with Art on this. Anyway, after the Death Eaters were caught, the department calmed down. And we don't have the shortages that you have in England. So, I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

Hermione nodded while Ron thanked them. All three men made a point to not notice the tears that she was just barely holding back. After breakfast they claimed the Ministry Land Rover and made their way to pick up the Grangers. Neil asked to drive and took them along a route that he and Jean favorited into the Blue Mountains. Once they reached the mountains, they pulled off at a number of overlooks to take in the views. Along with painting, Jean enjoyed photography and had a large Nikon SLR that fascinated Ron. At each stop when she would take pictures, she made a point of explaining the shot and how the camera worked before then giving Ron a chance to take some pictures of his own. Hermione smiled, watching the friendship growing between the two of them.

As he drove, Neil kept up a steady conversation detailing a lot of the sightseeing that the Grangers had done in the year they had been in country. It was obvious that they had grown to love Australia and Hermione wondered if they would indeed be willing to return to England. The drive also gave everyone a chance to get to know the two Aurors better. While Greg and Art were officially on duty, they were relaxed during the drive, only putting their guard up when the group stopped and joined a larger crowd. They found out that Greg was 30 and Art was older than he appeared at 27. Both were officially unattached, but Hermione had a suspicion that Greg was more serious than he pretended when he discussed another wizard at the Ministry and claimed they were best mates. Not that she or Ron much cared, over the past couple of days the two Aurors had become friends more than colleagues or professional acquaintances.

After a couple of hours drive with a number of scenic stops, they reached the Three Sisters and went for a long walk around to check the famous site. Greg and Art were on full alert, as were Hermione and Ron at the beginning. Once it was obvious that the only threat was a particularly pushy group of teenage tourists, everyone relaxed and took in the breathtaking scenery. After the Three Sisters, they decided to stop in Katoomba and look around, finding a lively pub where they enjoyed a remarkably fine lunch. Greg and Art even conceded that one pint wouldn't dull them for duties and indulged a bit.

After lunch and looking around, they continued on to the edge of town and decided to take a ride on the scenic incline railway. Ron looked dubious at first, but Hermione's enthusiasm dampened his fears and he found that he actually enjoyed the ride and the views as they ascended. He and Jean both took a number of photos and she promised him copies to show his dad. She even let him take some detailed images of the tracks and the mechanics of the railway. After browsing through the tourist shop at the top and taking in more views, they rode the railway back down and decided to head back into Sydney via a secondary road that would offer additional highlights. As Neil drove and the discussion in the car continued, Hermione felt she and her parents were finally getting to really know each other and her view of who her parents were was shifting from the idealized images of her childhood.

When they arrived back in Sydney it was late afternoon and still too early for dinner. Jean suggested that they go for a swim at a club the Grangers belonged to. Hermione hesitated and Ron knew what the issue was. Reaching for her hand, he replied to her concern.

"Mya, it will be fine. We'll use glamor charms."

Hermione nodded hesitantly and then saw her parents looking at her. She knew that another explanation was in order and took a deep breath, but the words seemed to stick in her throat. Jean looked at her daughter with concern.

"Hermione, what is it? You used to love to swim. When you were little, we called you our little fish. I can remember more than one temper tantrum you threw when we tried to leave the pool."

"Mum, it's just…I'm a bit self-conscious now… I…um…I have scars."

Neil startled, hit the brake and looked in the mirror at his daughter. He didn't say anything as he recovered and continued driving, but Jean reached back to Hermione and put a hand on her knee.

"Oh, alright dear, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If you don't want to swim, we'll do something else."

"What? No. I suppose this is something else I need to get over. Why don't we stop at the hotel so Ron and I can collect our things."

They made their way to the Hilton and Art decided to stay with the Land Rover while Hermione, Ron, and the Grangers went upstairs with Greg shadowing them. They reached the suite and Greg ran the usual sensing charms to make sure the suite was empty and safe. The Grangers stood quietly, realizing that there was still a potential for danger. Hermione had been quiet for a while and, as she approached the bedroom with Ron, turned to her parents.

"Mum, dad, why don't you come. This is part of the honesty we agreed to. You need to see what we've been through."

Jean clutched her husband's hand and nodded as they proceeded into the bedroom. Once there, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and each nodded as they began to strip. Neil startled at first, when Ron turned to him.

"Mr. Granger, we've already admitted to you how serious we are. I could draw you a diagram of every scar on Hermione and she could do the same for me, but perhaps it would be better to just show you."

Neil nodded as Ron finished pulling off his long sleeve tee, displaying the scars across his arms and chest from his battle with the brains. Then he dropped his pants and stood in his boxers at the same time Hermione finished and stood in her bra and knickers. Jean looked at her daughter and a sob escaped her as Neil grabbed her and gave up holding back his own tears. Ron stepped to Hermione's side and ran his fingers across the still pink gouges directly above her breasts, across her side and above her bellybutton. Then he turned her around to show the gouges across her shoulder blades and back. Then he pulled her into a tight hug as he explained.

"Most of the scars are from the crucio torture at Malfoy Manor. The healers did what they could, but dark magic leaves lasting scars. It's only been a little over a month, so they should fade more. These scars here and here are from Bellatrix's knife. Since they are more mundane, they will eventually fade more than the others."

Jean stepped forward and Ron released his grip on Hermione as her mother reached out to trace the scars, tears pouring down her face.

"Ron, you said the person who did this, she was killed?"

"Yes, my mother killed her during the final battle."

"Good. I'll need to thank your mother when I see her next time."

As Jean continued to stare at Hermione's scars, Neil spoke up.

"Ron, what about your scars? Some of those look different, almost like burns but not quite."

"Yes, these rippled scars are from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries after my fifth year. I fell into a collection of brains that were being preserved for study. They were from dark wizards whose magic the Unspeakables were studying and preserving the brains for. The tentacles latched onto me and caused these scars before we could detach them. The pink scar across my thigh is from the final battle. I didn't turn fast enough at one point."

The four of them stood for a couple more minutes before Hermione collected herself.

"Well, now that you've seen, maybe we should get changed and head back to your flat."

The Grangers nodded and left the bedroom. When they arrived back in the living room, Greg saw the look on their faces and dropped the magazine he was reading.

"Neil? Jean? Was it that bad?"

Neil nodded. "I understand now. More than when they told us the details of everything. My god."

The Grangers sank onto the couch and Greg went to the bar and poured a couple of glasses of wine. Neil and Jean took them gratefully. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ron joined them. They had their swimming attire on under their clothes from earlier. The Grangers finished their wine and they made their way back downstairs to where Art was waiting. Next, they stopped at the Grangers' flat and then proceeded to the swim club. When Hermione peeled off her outer layer, Greg and Art shielded her and Ron so that he could cast the glamor charms on her back and neck. The rest of the scars were hidden by her one piece suit. With that done, she was able to relax and enjoy the swim. Ron had seen her swim in the pond and lake, but never tired of watching her lithe ability in the water. He understood why she had been called her parents' little fish.

After a good long swim, they made their way back to the flat and the Grangers ordered pizza. Over dinner, they made plans for the following day and Hermione and Ron left early shortly after eight. The Grangers had made enough progress in their feelings that they even agreed to let Hermione and Ron apparate straight from the flat. They landed in their hotel room and Hermione grabbed Ron, swinging around and beginning to dance. He chuckled at her and swung her around as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Wasn't it a great day Ron?"

"Mhmm yes. I enjoyed the time with your parents much more than I thought I would. I think being completely honest helped. Even though it was hard."

"I suppose I should have been honest sooner, but I was so scared they would take me away from magic. And from you and Harry."

"Well, that's past. Let's focus on now."

"Oh, and what exactly did you want to do right now Mr. Weasley?"

"Hmm, well first I thought I'd strip you down, then I think I'll spend a few hours shagging you senseless in so many different positions that you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow."

"Oh really? Promise?"

Ron growled and started to make good on his promise as he unbuttoned her shirt. She was still wearing her magically dried swimsuit underneath and he ran his hands down the smooth material, lingering over her breasts and squeezing her hard nipples. Then he reached down to unbutton her pants and drop them to the floor, leaving just the swimsuit. As he dipped his head to her breasts, she pushed him back and yanked his shirt off. As she ran her fingers through the light golden red hairs on his chest, he pulled the straps of the suit down to expose her magnificent breasts with their beautiful pink nipples that waited for his attention. As he suckled, he maneuvered them across the living room to the couch. When Hermione unbuckled his pants and his jeans dropped, he responded by yanking the rest of the swimsuit down and then turning her in one quick move as he bent her over the arm of the sofa. Reaching down, he spread her legs further apart as she moaned in anticipation. He massaged her cheeks for a minute before slowly sliding one finger deep into her dripping core, eliciting a loud sigh. As one hand pleasured her, his other hand yanked his trunks down and freed his pulsing cock. Without warning he removed the finger and plunged his entire length into her as she screamed in surprise.

"Fuuuccck Ron! Oh fuck yes, so fucking big! Gah, I love how you fill me. Pleeease make me come."

Hearing her spout profanity was one of Ron's greatest pleasures as he smiled and began to slowly build a rhythm. As she demanded more, he increased his speed until he was pounding her relentlessly. In just a couple of minutes she climaxed as her body jerked and almost slid off the couch. Ron grabbed her and held on, continuing to work her through the orgasm, extending her pleasure until he joined her, coating her insides with his love. As his knees buckled, he grabbed her and slid them down to the floor where they lay on the carpet, panting and recovering from the first round of the night. Despite his release, Ron didn't soften immediately and Hermione leaned over and took his semi-erect member into her mouth before he had fully recovered. She relished the mixed taste of both their fluids on him and alternated between licking his head and taking him as deep down her throat as she could. Soon her expert sucking had him back at full attention and she looked up at him with a mischievous grin. She crawled back up his body and kissed him deeply, while carefully positioning him near her entrance. Then, with one quick move, she sat back, grabbed his cock and settled herself on him. Ron hissed and his eyes briefly rolled back at the sudden sensation of being buried bollocks deep in her heat once again. Then his eyes opened to watch the show as she began to ride him in practiced, rolling motions. As her breaths became shallower and her next orgasm neared, her rhythm increased and changed as she began to bounce rapidly on his shaft, begging for another release. When she came, it was with a howl that made Ron wonder if the wards on the suite would hold. As her muscles gripped him, he was close but still hadn't come. When she released the grip just a bit, he flipped them so that he was hovering over her. Grabbing her legs, he placed a foot on each of his shoulders as he drove deeper into her, each pounding stroke hitting her cervix and causing a small scream. When he reached his release, she joined him as her eyes flew open and then shut as her body convulsed and she passed out. Ron collapsed for a few minutes and waited for her to come to. Once he felt her stir, he stood and picked her up off the rug. Carrying her to the bedroom, he placed her on the bed and began kissing her again.

Sometime a couple of hours later they both finally fell asleep for the night. When Hermione woke the next morning she checked the clock and saw it was already a few minutes after seven and they were due to meet her parents downstairs at the hotel restaurant for breakfast at eight. She had wanted a long soak after the night's endeavors, but knew she would have to opt for a shower instead. As she climbed out of bed, Ron groaned and she leaned over to kiss him.

"Ron, it's after seven. I'm going for the first shower and then you should hurry up. We need to be downstairs at eight."

"Mmm, maybe we just shower together."

"As much as I'd love that, there's no way we'd make breakfast in time. And I have to say, I'm a bit sore right now. I need some time to recover."

"Well I did promise you that last night."

Hermione chuckled, gave him one more kiss and then headed for the shower. Ron behaved and followed after her, although he did make a couple of lewd suggestions as he passed her in the bathroom and she was mightily tempted to skip breakfast. Still, they managed to make it downstairs by only a few minutes after eight. Greg and Art were waiting and joined them and the Grangers for breakfast before heading out for a day at the zoo. Since it was a Monday, the zoo was not crowded and they spent another pleasurable day together. After the zoo, Hermione asked for a quick stop on the way to dinner. They found a post office and she and Ron wrote a brief note to Harry that they then sent on via two day airmail. With that done, they proceeded to dinner. As the conversation progressed throughout the evening, Neil brought up the subject of plans.

"Hermione, your mum and I have been enjoying these last couple days, but tomorrow I have to return to the clinic for a day. They desperately need me to fill in since three others have had family emergencies. One will be back Wednesday and another on Thursday, so I should be freed up again after that."

"That's fine dad, I understand. I just appreciate the time we've had together. What are you doing mum?"

"Actually dear, we have a gallery function tomorrow evening and I need to spend most of the day helping to set up."

"Well, do you need help? I don't know what Ron wants to do, but I'm willing."

"Me too. Need a big strong bloke to help with anything?"

"Actually, yes we may. It really would be great to have you help. Normally I would have been preparing several days in advance for one of these."

"Well then, it's decided. Tomorrow we all take a break from our tourist's idyll and get some work done. That does bring up another topic. Ron, Hermione, have you decided how long you're going to stay?"

"Not exactly dad. Honestly, I'm conflicted. I love being here with you, but I miss Harry and everyone back home."

"Well, that's to be expected dear. You haven't talked too much about Harry. How is he doing?"

"Depends on the day. Sometimes it depends on the hour. Like all of us, he does better if he keeps busy. He still has crazy ideas and guilt about wishing he had acted faster, sooner, whatever, thinking maybe so many wouldn't have died. Everyone in the house tells him different and gets on his case when he starts to get morose. Ginny of course has been the biggest help for him."

"Ginny? That's your sister, right Ron? Did she fight also?"

"Yes, Ginny is my younger sister. She was part of the resistance the last year at school. Her and Neville revived Dumbledore's Army. While we were on the run, they were going through hell. Ginny may be the youngest, but she's a powerful witch. She's the seventh child and the first daughter in seven generations. Harry has his hands full with her. Not that he minds, my best mate is completely blind when it comes to my baby sister."

"Wow, so she's only sixteen and already led a resistance movement and fought in a war?"

"Yes, that's part of the reason dad gave in and acknowledged her and Harry's relationship. After everything that's happened, she doesn't deserve to have her family complaining about her falling in love. I had a hard time with it at first, but I couldn't pick a better wizard for her. Still, I was a bit shocked when dad took mum to the retreat and gave her the okay to move in with us and stay with Harry."

"Move in with us? You mentioned a house as well. Are you living with Harry?"

"I guess we forgot to fill you in on what's been happening since the battle. The surviving members of Dumbledore's Army all went home for a week until the memorial. Most of us have parents at home who were so happy we were alive that they decided to smother us. It's a bit hard when you've been on the run on your own for nearly a year to come home and have mum try to do your laundry and tell you when curfew is. We all wanted to help with the rebuilding of the school as well and most parents thought it was too dangerous. A lot of us just needed our space. Harry's godfather left him a mansion in London with eight bedrooms. It's in need of some remodeling, but it's habitable, so he opened the doors to whoever needed a place. We now have fourteen of us living at Grimmauld Place and another eight or so that drop in regularly. It's become something like an adult dorm. It's worked well, allowing us our freedom and keeping our friends close so we can support each other."

The Grangers, Greg, and Art all looked a bit startled. It was Art who broke the silence that followed.

"Crikey, with the lot of you and what you've done, that has to be the most secure house in the city."

That brought a round of laughs from the table as Hermione focused back on her father's original question.

"Dad, I know we talked about staying longer, but I think that I'd like to stay here for the rest of the week and then return home. That will give us a week left in June and five weeks until the awards ceremony. I don't know what you and mum have planned on doing yet, but maybe you could come back a week or two before then and we can spend some time together? We'll work with the Aurors and make sure the house is put right. And you can come to Grimmauld and meet everyone. Ron, does that sound alright?"

"Whatever you want Mya. Planning this trip is up to you."

"Well, I think that sounds like a good plan. Neil and I still need to decide what we want to do. For the past couple of days we've just been focusing on spending time with you."

With that decided, the discussion for the rest of the meal switched to deciding what other sights in Sydney they should see before they left. As they ate, the Grangers smirked at each other when Ron reached over and helped himself to potatoes on Hermione's plate that she had pushed aside. When dessert arrived, she declared she was too full, but Ron ordered a large brownie sundae with ice cream. When it arrived and Hermione began making eyes at his dessert, Ron just shook his head and alternated between taking bites for himself and feeding her bites. Even Greg and Art had a hard time keeping themselves from grinning at the two of them. When they finished and Neil insisted on paying, Jean declared that she needed to visit the ladies' room, grabbing her daughter on the way. When they reached the small bathroom, no one else was there. Jean went to wash her hands and check her hair, while she talked to her daughter.

"Well Hermione, that was quite the cute show you two put on tonight."

"What mum?"

Jean turned and stared at her daughter. Hermione showed absolutely no recognition.

"Oh god, you really are that far gone. You and Ron. Tonight. Eating off each other's plates. Him feeding you dessert. You're really in love aren't you?"

"Yes mum. It's strange, once the two of us finally gave in to what we've been feeling for years, everything just clicks. And I know he loves me. Ron wouldn't share his dessert with his own siblings. Years ago I didn't think he had much emotional depth, but he's developed a lot more. Actually, I think it's always been there, he just didn't show it. He can really be quite thoughtful. The night when we came and restored your memories when dad was so upset and we left quickly afterwards, I was in a horrible state. I barely remember what I was thinking, but it was like I couldn't move. Ron took me back to the hotel, got me wine, drew a bath, undressed me, put me in the tub, gave me more wine, cleaned me up, and put me to bed. I was barely conscious, but he did it all."

Hermione thought back to the loving that had followed when she had awakened later that evening and her face lit up at the memory. Jean shook her head.

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone who is good to you. I'm sure there's a reason for that silly grin as well. I guess he must be a good lover as well."

Hermione blushed and looked at her mother's curious smirk. They were still mother and daughter, but they were also two adult women.

"Yes mum, he's quite an amazing lover."

Jean smiled and gave her daughter a quick hug as they exited the bathroom. They rejoined their men and said good night, making arrangements for Hermione and Ron to meet Jean at the gallery the following morning.

The next day was spent busily preparing the gallery for a new artist introductory showing that night. The gallery owner, Lisa, was surprised to learn that Monica had a daughter, but seemed to accept the story that they had been estranged and recently reconciled. They decided though that they would not change the Grangers' identities back from the Wilkins' quite yet, needing to come up with a story to cover that. Later that evening, after a very successful opening at the gallery, they gathered at the flat with a late night order of Chinese and the subject of identities was the main topic. It was Greg who came up with the most probable solution.

"Actually, that's something I've been thinking about and discussed with several colleagues. Depending on what you decide to do, we can set about restoring your original identities with the cover story that you've been under witness protection. We've got the contacts in muggle law enforcement in both countries to produce appropriate paperwork and set everything right."

"That's brilliant Greg! Jean and I have been trying to concoct some crazy story for our friends here. We may not have decided what we're doing long term, but we don't want to break all contact."

"Well, if you like the idea, just tell me when and we'll start the paperwork."

After a bit more discussion, it was decided that they would wait a few more days until Hermione and Ron returned home. The decision and plausible resolution to restoring the Grangers' identities lightened the mood for the rest of the evening as they planned out the last couple of days of Hermione and Ron's visit.

The next day was Thursday and Neil and Jean both had to work until noon. Hermione and Ron decided to sleep in and then joined them in the afternoon. With the plans in place, Greg had worked with the Department of Magical Transportation and their portkeys were scheduled for the following Saturday evening. They spent the last couple of days with the Grangers and their two Aurors, sightseeing around Sydney.

At six in the evening on Saturday, Hermione and Ron stood in the Grangers' flat and said goodbye first to Greg and Art. The two Aurors had become good friends during their stay and promised to visit if they ever made it to England. Then Hermione spent awhile saying goodbye to her parents, before Ron made his brief goodbye. Minutes before their 6:30 portkey, Jean embraced them both and promised to see them in a few short weeks. Then Neil stepped forward and hugged his daughter before letting her go and also embracing a shocked and happy Ron. When the portkey time arrived and it began to glow, they grasped each other's hands before reaching for the old can. Seconds later, the Grangers were staring at the empty spot where they had stood moments before.

Three hours of travel later, Hermione and Ron landed back in England at the Ministry, shortly after 10:30 in the morning. Harry and Ginny were waiting for them and embraced them heartily before escorting them back to Grimmauld Place. The rest of their housemates were equally happy to see them and they spent an hour detailing everyone on what had happened before eating lunch and retiring for a much needed nap.

o-o-o-o

 _Well, our time in Oz took me longer than I planned, although I enjoyed the research for this one. I wanted to really explore the relationships, as well as give them a bit of vacation. I've never been to Australia, so if I have any Aussie readers that see I messed up something, please let me know. After writing this, I want to come visit even more._


	12. The Healing Begins

Chapter 12 – The Healing Begins

The day following their return from Australia, Hermione and Ron were back at Hogwarts to resume the rebuilding efforts. Much to their surprise, in the nine days they had been gone, great strides had been made. There were still some areas left to be addressed, but the castle was already repaired enough to be able to reopen in a somewhat limited capacity. Their first full day back was tiring and they returned to Grimmauld Place and turned in early that night, not realizing that sleep would actually be in short supply.

Around one in the morning, Hermione, Ron, and the rest of the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were awakened by blood curdling screams. Everyone ran out of their rooms in various states of dress and undress, wands drawn, looking for intruders. The screams quieted a bit and then changed to loud whimpering as Ernie was the first to locate the source of the trouble, one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Susan was by his side and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Katie opened it with a dismayed expression as she saw the gathering of everyone near her door.

"Ah shite everyone. I guess we forgot the silencing charm tonight. Hold on."

Katie turned back into the room and Susan could hear her talking to Padma.

"Paddy, we forgot the silencing charm. The whole house is outside our door. Have you got her?...Alright, if you're good, then I guess I'll go explain to everyone."

Katie turned back around and emerged from the room, carefully shimmying out the door and keeping it mostly closed to allow the twin sisters who were her roommates to maintain their privacy. Sighing, she looked around at everyone.

"Can we go downstairs? Paddy just used the last of our stash of firewhiskey for Vati and I need some for myself."

Susan nodded and hugged Katie before proceeding down the stairs with everyone following. When they reached the living room, Harry opened the bar and started handing out glasses of firewhiskey to those who wanted it. Katie downed one shot and then handed the glass back for a refill. Harry's eyebrows raised, but he didn't question as he filled it and passed it back. She sat down and sipped her second shot, while looking around the room.

"Alright everyone, I have a confession. Paddy and I've been keeping a secret since we moved in here. Vati didn't want anyone worrying and swore us to secrecy, but that's gone to hell now. Vati has nightmares. Bad ones. Worse than what I and Paddy get on occasion. Hers come most nights, unless she gets really pissed. We usually put silencing charms up, but obviously forgot tonight. We were hoping the nightmares would get better, but there hasn't been much change. When they come, Paddy can usually settle her in a half hour or so. Tonight was a bad one, so she slipped her a calming draught mixed with firewhiskey. In the morning we'll give her a pepper up so that it isn't obvious what's happened. That's what we've been doing for the past few weeks."

As Katie finished her confessional, a few silent tears rolled down her face as she knocked back the last of her firewhiskey. Susan and Angie stepped forward and hugged her tight.

"Katie, don't be upset. I'm glad you told us. That's one of the reasons we're all living together, to help deal with the mess this fucking war left behind. Do you know what Vati's nightmares are about? Or are they just generalized?"

"No, they're all basically the same from what little she's told us. She and Lavender were good friends of course. You know they were fighting near the entrance hall together when Greyback took Lavender. Most of us only saw her after, but Vati saw it happen."

Half the people in the room blanched. Ron let out a low moan and buried his face in Hermione's hair, remembering what was left of Lavender and the image of her purple nail polish. He reached over, tapped Harry and his friend passed another shot of firewhiskey. The room remained quiet for a moment before Alicia broke the tension in the room.

"Katie, maybe Vati should see a mind healer. If the nightmares haven't gotten better she should get some help. And I don't think regularly mixing potions and alcohol to help her is a good idea."

"No, I know that. Paddy does also, but you know how stubborn Vati can be. After tonight though I think we'll have to push her. She just doesn't want to admit weakness. In the last year at Hogwarts, she was one of Neville's lieutenants and had to remain strong to lead the others. It's hard to release after that."

"I know Katie. The last year at school was hell. Vati may be worse off than the rest of us, but I'm sure most of us have nightmares sometimes. I still remember the first time they whipped Neville and then Alecto turned the crucio on Ernie when he tried to take the whip from Filch. That was just the first month."

As Susan stared off at a blank spot on the wall, she shuddered with the memories and Ernie pulled her close. The room grew silent again as everyone retreated into their own dark memories until Hermione spoke up.

"You know, Vati may be the worst right now, but all of us should probably talk to a healer. I think we've been keeping busy and blocking a lot of what happened, but that won't work forever. I know I had to start facing some of it while Ron and I were in Australia. I think the first step is that we need to be honest with each other. Those of us here in this room can understand each other better than even our families. So, I guess I'll start the honesty. I've had nightmares on average once a week since I was tortured at Malfoy Manor. The only thing that helps is having Ron next to me. When he's not with me, they're worse."

Hermione paused and looked around the room. She looked first to Susan, who was still huddled in Ernie's arms. Surprisingly, it was Ginny who raised her voice next.

"Well, if we're going to do this then we should call Neville. The General has been through the most of any of us, except maybe the three of you."

Ginny pulled her wand and cast a patronus, sending it straight to Neville's bedroom and asking that he come to Grimmauld immediately.

While Ginny cast her patronus, Ron drew his wand and sent a summons to George and Lee at Lee's house. Ginny turned to her brother a bit surprised.

"Gin, George needs this as much as anyone. We've been treating him like a crate of eggs for too long."

Ginny nodded, then turned back to the group.

"Alright, my turn. Many of you know I had nightmares after the torture during our last year at school. The worst was the days after the punishments. I'm the same as Hermione, the nightmares don't come as often now that I'm with Harry."

Ron's eyes met Ginny's and something silent passed between them. Harry saw it and whispered to Ginny. She nodded and turned back to her brother. Before she could speak, the floo brightened and Neville and Luna stepped out, clad in house robes.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Why is everyone awake at this hour?"

"Hi General. We had an unexpected wake up. Vati had a nightmare and we learned that Paddy and Katie have been silencing and covering for her. Everyone's been talking and it's time for full disclosure and honesty among friends. You more than anyone need to be in on this. Seamus has the firewhiskey if you want."

Neville nodded and took a seat, pulling Luna into his lap. Ginny turned back to her brother, but before she could speak the floo flared again and George and Lee stepped out.

"Alright Ron, what gives? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Morning George. It's sometime between one and two. The whole house is awake because Vati had a nightmare. We're doing a confessional and it's time for all of us to be honest. I know it'll be hard, but Hermione is right when she says no one will understand us better than each other. Just because you're not living here, doesn't mean you shouldn't be involved. We called Neville and Luna as well. Seamus, please pass the whiskey. George, maybe you should sit down before you fall down."

George just stared at his little brother, looking somewhat aghast. Then Angie grabbed his hand and pulled him down next to her. As she curled herself into his side, he seemed a bit surprised, then settled back and put an arm around the warm witch next to him. Lee also found a seat. Ginny looked at Harry and he nodded for her to continue.

"Ron, George, I need to show you something. This will explain the nightmares I was talking about before George arrived. Most of the others here know. One of the things we did as the DA in the last year at Hogwarts was to help heal each other after the Carrows or Slytherins got hold of us. I use glamor charms a lot, but of course Harry has seen. He told me I should tell you, but it hasn't been the right time. I guess now is the time."

Ginny turned and placed her face against Harry's chest. He held the front of her nightgown down as she raised the back. When the whipping scars became visible, gasps were heard around the room. Hermione began sobbing, but the worst was Ron. He let out a strangled scream and his magic flared, causing the lights to flicker and small bolts of electricity to crisscross the ceiling. Hermione continued crying, but took him in her arms as Ginny covered herself. After a couple of minutes, Ron had calmed enough that his magic came under control. George crossed the room and took his little sister in his arms. For the first time since the memorial, he cried openly. They stood like that for long minutes before pulling apart. Harry looked over then and saw that Vati and Paddy had come downstairs. He gestured for them to come in and join the group. Katie turned and took her friends in her arms.

"Come Vati, don't worry, everyone here understands. We've been talking. It's time for honesty. Like Hermione said, no one will understand us better than the people here in this room."

Vati nodded and Seamus proceeded to pass another round of shots. Ernie was the next to break his silence.

"Alright, I guess it's my turn."

Ernie pulled off his t-shirt and turned his back to his friends. His muscles flexed under a webbing of scars of various ages and healings.

"Ernie, how many times?"

"Four. I was whipped four times. Twice by Amycus, once by Filch and once by Goyle. The whip and the crucio were their favorite weapons."

Seamus, Mike, and Neville exchanged looks and stood up together as they raised their shirts and showed their own healed scars. Unlike the others, Seamus' extended down to the back of his legs. Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Aye, didn't know I could do the glamor charms so well huh?"

As Neville turned around, his shirt raised, additional scars on his chest were visible. They were older and healed over, but looked different than the whipping marks.

"Neville, what?"

"Around the beginning of the year Goyle got bored and decided to try something new-hot coals."

Gasps once again resounded through the room as Luna stepped forward and began to kiss each scar on Neville's chest, oblivious to their audience. Neville smirked and pulled her back.

"Little moon, maybe later for that. I think you need to tell them your story now."

Luna nodded and hesitantly turned to face her friends. Seeing nothing but acceptance and a couple of encouraging smiles, she felt strengthened.

"Well, I didn't suffer like Nev. I was kidnapped on the way home at Christmas and taken to Malfoy Manor. The Death Eaters thought I could help them find Harry. They questioned me for a week or so, two or three times a day. I didn't know where Harry was so they were angry and tried starving me. I didn't mind though, fasting is actually good for cleansing the system. Then they tried hitting me. It hurt of course, but I couldn't do anything so I used my mother's meditation techniques to leave my corporeal form. Then it only hurt when they threw me back in the dungeon and I came out of my trance. A few days after I arrived, Bellatrix showed up and she was angry that they were being too soft on me, so she crucioed me a few times over a couple of days. I tried the meditation, but it's really quite difficult with the crucio. She finally gave up and realized that I didn't have information. She gave me to her husband and another Death Eater so they could rape me, but Cissy stopped them. After that they mainly left me in the dungeon except when they wanted me to write to my father and tell him to stop publishing lies. I knew he wouldn't, so I did what they asked. Whenever they pulled me out of the dungeon, someone would hit me, but it wasn't as bad as the crucio. I still have nightmares, but it's been much better since I started sleeping with Nev."

Everyone just stared at Luna. Then Hermione, Ginny, and Parvati stepped forward and enfolded her in a hug. The four women stayed that way for a couple of minutes before pulling back. The usually placid Luna had tears streaming down her face and Ginny reached to wipe them off while Neville pulled Luna back to himself.

Harry looked around the room at the friends who had suffered at school while he, Hermione, and Ron sought the horcruxes. Ginny had told him what happened, but seeing and hearing about it was something else. Since everyone else was being honest, he figured it was his turn. He turned to Ginny and she nodded briefly, knowing what he was thinking. Taking a breath, he began his own confession.

"I guess it's my turn. Although what I have to say doesn't seem so bad after seeing what you all went through. You all know about the scar on my head of course. What you don't know is that it started causing me pain in my second year and got worse at the end of fourth year after Voldemort returned. Whenever he was angry it would hurt the worst. I passed out once from it and came close a number of other times. Seamus and Neville probably remember hearing me scream at night. Ron covered for me and woke me up when the nightmares got bad. Since the horcrux was ripped out of me during the battle, my scar hasn't hurt. I still have nightmares on occasion, but they're normal. Which I guess sounds strange, but for me normal nightmares are actually an improvement."

"Blimey Harry. To think I slept in the same dorm with you for years and never knew."

"It's good to finally do this. I think it's been a long time coming. So, shall we all agree to be straight with each other from now on? The DA may no longer have to battle Death Eaters, but we have different battles ahead. No judgment between friends?"

A chorus of assents sounded and most of the room raised glasses in agreement. Then Mike looked at Ernie, Seamus, and Susan. Each of them nodded and he continued.

"Hey everyone, there's something that a few of us have been talking about. Something we want to do together. We've all been scarred physically and emotionally and we were thinking about putting a different type of mark on ourselves. Something for the DA that we can all share as a sort of memorial in flesh. We've been thinking about tattoos. Susie has a friend with a tattoo shop in Horizon Alley. It's fine if not everyone wants to do it, but I'd like those of us who do to get inked together."

Everyone regarded Mike for a minute before a surprising voice spoke up first. It was Parvati.

"I like that idea Mike. Something for the DA that we choose to put on our bodies."

The rest of the room chorused in assent. They were all surprised when Hermione agreed readily and spoke next.

"So, what were you thinking for a design Mike? Would we all get the same thing?"

"Well, we hadn't worked out the details, but Ernie had the idea that whatever we decide we should get it over our hearts."

"That makes sense. How about something simple like the Hogwarts crest, but instead of the school motto we get 'Dumbledore's Army' underneath?"

"That sounds good Katie. Maybe we add an effect to the DA banner?"

"And maybe something for each house's quadrant on the banner, depending on where we sorted? I know we're all one now, but the houses are still important."

More agreements could be heard around the room as everyone seemed to be on board with the idea. Susan looked around the room and did a quick check on head count.

"Alright, since we've decided, do you want me to contact Stevie? That's my friend in Horizon Alley. He may have his partner help since there are quite a few of us."

"Please Susie. Maybe we can do this on Saturday."

"By the way Susie, where is Horizon Alley? I haven't heard of it."

"Oh, it's on the far end of Diagon. Not far from George's shop. The entrance is in a bit of a bend. You wouldn't know it was there if you didn't go looking."

At the mention of George's shop, Ginny decided to take advantage of the friendly atmosphere and broach another topic that had been worrying her.

"George, that brings up something else. The family has been trying to give you time and space, but this feels like the right time now to ask something. When do you plan on reopening the shop? You know I'll help."

George squirmed in his seat and Angie curled in tighter to him, while turning to look him in the eye and waiting for a response. Seeing her look, he knew there was no escaping.

"Fuck Ginny. I don't know when. Hell, I don't even know if I should. It just doesn't seem right without…without Fred."

"George, I love you to pieces despite the fact you can be a complete prat most times, but what kind of bullshit are you talking about? Neville you're closest to him, smack him upside the head for me and Fred both. Although, you know if Fred were here he'd be doing more than smacking you."

"Ginny's right George. Fred wouldn't want you to give up."

"Ah fuck, I know that Ron. I just don't know how to do it. Where do I start? The shop has been closed for so long I'm not even sure the customers will come back."

"Stop making excuses. How you do it is that you ask for help. We get together, go to the shop, and see what we have to work with. Hell, we've almost put a castle back together, a shop should be easy."

"Aye George, I'm in. This weekend, after we finish at Hogwarts we should go check the shop out."

Another loud chorus of assents rang around the room and the decision was made. George still looked unsure, but not as much as he had initially.

Ginny yawned. "Well everyone, I think this has been good, but I'd like a couple of more hours of sleep."

"Sounds good Ginny. One more round for friendship?"

Ginny nodded and Seamus refilled everyone's glasses. Everyone raised them to the air and Angie gave an impromptu toast.

"To friendship! For life!"

"FOR LIFE!" everyone echoed.

The shots were all knocked back and everyone rose to disperse. Luna turned and took Neville's hand as they went to the floo.

"Come Nev. Since we're awake we should get back and shag some more."

As they stepped into the fireplace, Seamus burst out laughing and several others joined him. The night had been difficult, but steps to healing had been taken.

The alarm the next morning came too soon for the residents of Grimmauld Place as everyone shuffled about trying to get ready to head to Hogwarts. When they arrived downstairs, Harry was drinking a large glass of juice and regarded his friends.

"Morning all. I asked Kreacher to dose the juice with a hangover potion. Highly recommended."

Everyone partook of the offered remedy and sat down to eat. A half hour later the combination of potion and food was starting to bring everyone to their senses as they carefully apparated to Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the school at nine, they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall. She normally checked in throughout the day, but had been busy with other duties and wasn't usually seen first thing in the morning. She was about to speak, but stopped to look over the still slightly haggard looking group.

"Good morning everyone. I wanted to talk with you all, but you seem a bit rough this morning. What happened?"

Several of the friends looked at each other a bit sheepishly, but remained quiet. It was Ginny who spoke up for the group.

"Good morning headmistress. We all just had a bit of a long night. One of us had a nightmare and woke the house. The rest found out the individual had been using silence charms to cover themselves, but forgot last night. We all ended up talking for a couple of hours. We called Neville, Luna, George, and Lee over as well. We found out that we've all been hiding our feelings from each other and decided it was time to stop and let our friends help us. It turned into a sort of group therapy session. Might have involved some firewhiskey as well."

Several people were a bit worried about McGonagall's reaction, but ended up pleasantly surprised when she smiled at them.

"Well, I certainly understand. It's a bit overdue and I'm glad you all have each other. You are a unique group of young wizards and witches. Never in the history of the school has a group of students endured what you have and fought so bravely. Now, do you all feel okay to work today?"

"Aye headmistress."

"Very good. At least most of the heavy work is done so today shouldn't be too difficult. That is actually what I wanted to speak to all of you about. In the past few weeks you've made huge strides here and all of the staff is very grateful. I've been in discussion with the outside experts that we hired and they think the rebuilding will be well in hand by the end of the week. After that they'll proceed on their own with the last details, but we may call you back for a day as needed. As much as I appreciate your help, I think it will be beneficial for you to have some of your summer left."

Everyone seemed a bit startled with the idea that their work would be coming to a close, but most of them just nodded at McGonagall and then broke off to join their separate teams. Everyone seemed to redouble their efforts throughout the day since finding out that their rebuilding efforts were coming to an end. By the end of the day everyone apparated back to Grimmauld and collapsed.

The rebuilding continued for a couple of more days, culminating on Friday afternoon. All the teams were busy with final checklists and ended up working a bit longer than usual. Once each team finished, they met out on the lawn where McGonagall was waiting. Everyone looked up at the castle and marveled at the change brought about with two months of heavy magical rebuilding. The signs of the battle and rebuild were still visible, with new stone that had yet to weather and match the old, and large gouges across the landscape that were still healing and growing over, but Hogwarts castle was once again intact. Inside a lot of details were still being worked on by the experts, but nothing that would impact classes. Paintings, sculptures, and suits of armor would be repaired over the coming year and additional detailed stonework would be carved and repaired by magical masons. The group was tired, but pleased with the outcome of their hard work. When McGonagall choked while saying a final thank you and good bye, each of her former students came forward and hugged her, leaving the old professor speechless.

The following day was the first Saturday in July, and Susan had made arrangements with her friend to reserve his tattoo shop for the morning. All the residents of Grimmauld gathered for breakfast and Neville, Luna, George, and Lee floo'd over to join them. Then the entire group apparated to the Leaky before proceeding to Diagon Alley and following Susan around the small bend that hid Horizon Alley. The alley was short, with only four shops and the tattoo shop stood out with its bright sign and copious artwork in the windows. The entire group crowded in and Susan introduced everyone to her friend Stevie. He was a middle aged wizard, somewhere around fifty. Dressed in muggle clothes, his body was completely covered with artwork. Unlike muggle tattoos, his artwork moved and danced around his body. On one arm a dragon wound its way around, only to be swatted by the tail of an annoyed mermaid. On his leg, a carp was leaping out of a splashing pool of water. Harry and several others tried not to stare, but the show was quite amazing. Stevie was an ebullient man who seemed quite thrilled to meet Harry and all his friends. His partner in the shop, Gabe, was also present to help with the large job. Stevie gave the group a discount and agreed to do each piece of work for ten galleons a person.

After a bit of discussion, the details of the piece were decided among the friends. As agreed, they would get the crest of Hogwarts, but the banner below it would read Dumbledore's Army instead of the school motto. After discussing possible effects with Stevie, everyone decided to include something that would be a reminder of their DA coins. Neville produced his and showed the artist what it was designed to do. He was suitably impressed by the unusual use of the Protean charm and designed an effect where, when the Dumbledore's Army banner on the tattoo was stroked, it would cause the entire tattoo to glow. In addition, for the Gryffindors, the lion within the crest was inked so that it would roar when stroked. For the Hufflepuffs, the badger would come alive and circle the crest when awakened. Finally, for the Ravenclaws, the eagle would take flight. With the details decided, everyone began lining up and removing shirts so that the inking could begin. It was a sign of their friendship that no one flinched or commented when the witches removed their shirts and jumpers. The process of magical tattooing was much quicker than muggle tattooing and the work progressed at a good pace. As each person bared their chest, hidden scars were revealed and Stevie and Gabe worked their way around the wounds. Although they said nothing, both were seen clenching their jaws as scars were revealed. When Hermione's turn came, Ron was by her side, concerned.

"It's fine Ron. After Australia and my parents, I feel better about this. No one else has hidden their scars. Now is my turn."

Ron nodded as Hermione pulled off her shirt, revealing a simple cotton sports bra and the scars that were still pink and healing. Stevie finally lost his professional composure when he saw her.

"Shite! Aw bloody hell."

The rest of her friends were similarly distressed and, surprisingly, it was Parvati who broke down as she grabbed Hermione and hugged her. Several others gathered around and Stevie stood back to let the friends have their time. After a couple of minutes, everyone pulled back and let Stevie start his work. Casting the numbing charm, he gritted his teeth and began to set the ink in place. As he finished, he looked up at Hermione.

"I had no idea what you lot have been through. You ever want to cover some of these, you come see me. Don't worry about the money."

Hermione nodded and thanked him as he finished her ink and she pulled her shirt back on. Several others took their turns after her and soon the entire group was done. Each friend was now marked and bonded together uniquely in ink.

After finishing, the group made their way to a local sandwich shop for lunch before then turning to the next task of the day. They resolutely marched together toward the brilliant façade of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The colors on the building hadn't faded, but a large amount of graffiti peppered the walls. The first task that was done was to banish the hateful messages. The result was that much of the paint went as well, leaving the façade splotchy. The result was still better than the graffiti and Hermione pulled out parchment and began to take notes, listing supplies that would be needed. Once the front was clear, Ernie and Katie cast several sensing spells while others shielded and waited for any curses or traps that might have been set. A minor cutting curse was detected on the front door and, after several minutes work with Hermione, it was cleared. With nothing else being detected, George stepped forward with Angie and Ron by his sides as he waved his wand and unlocked the front door.

Inside the store was chaos. All of the displays had been smashed and merchandise was scattered everywhere. The place also smelled horribly and seemed to be coated in spoiled eggs and some kind of animal feces. Padma held her nose and then turned and waved her wand at the windows to open them. Susan then cast an air cleansing charm that blew out some of the noxious fumes. Once that was done, the smell was down to a level where everyone could begin focusing on the cleanup. First, all the refuse and soiled debris was swept up and banished to a bin in the back alley. Then scourgify and several other cleansing spells were used to scour the floor and certain spots on the walls. Display cases were repaired, except for one that had been cursed so severely that it refused to reassemble. Finally, freshening spells were cast and the store was finally free of the last odors. Unsoiled stock and displays were still scattered everywhere and they had yet to check the storeroom or upstairs flat, but everyone was looking worn and George called a halt for the day. Most everyone returned to Grimmauld, while a few had other errands or destinations. Those who returned to Grimmauld in the late afternoon collapsed mainly in the living room and discussed plans now that most of the work at the school was done.

"So Harry, Hogwarts is in good shape, we fixed Luna's place, George's shop is started. When are we going to start working around here? I mean, it's not horrible, but I don't think the place has been redecorated since my granddaddy was born."

"I've been thinking about that. I guess we should start soon. There have just been bigger priorities. Trying to figure out what to do is a bit daunting. I know nothing about decorating."

Padma perked up and swung around to look at Harry.

"Harry, I understand that you're a guy, but there's really more to it. What colors do you like? Do any design styles interest you? Are you more traditional or maybe modern? Something eclectic in between? The place needs paint of course, but were you also planning on updating the textiles? What about lighting?"

Harry stared with his mouth hanging open slightly. Ginny and Katie laughed at him.

"Harry, close your mouth dear. Maybe you should have Paddy and Vati help with some design plans and give you ideas?"

"Um yeah, that sounds good. Paddy, can you help? I don't have much preference on color. Just not orange. I've had enough orange for a lifetime staying with Ron. Not sure on style. I want comfortable. My aunt had these little fancy chairs in her living room. She loved them, but they were the most god awful uncomfortable things. Not sure what you mean about textiles, but I would like more light around here."

"Sure Harry. Vati, Katie, and I can work on it together. Vati and I have been drawing up some fashion designs, but doing the house will be fun. Also, textiles are your rugs, curtains, and upholstery fabrics."

"Good to know. I do need that stuff then. I hate the rug in here for example. I thought about cleaning it but I don't think that would be enough. I had no idea you did fashion. How long do you think it will take?"

"Oh yes, Vati and I want to open a boutique of modern witch wear. It's been our dream for a while, but we're still planning it. We should have some ideas to start within a couple of days. I can't wait to get started. We'll probably start with the main floor first. Living room, library, hall, dining room, the areas that everyone uses the most. Of course, when we make the decisions for the hall we'll want to extend the design upstairs to the landings and halls on the other floors."

With that decided, Paddy and Vati looked excited to begin and started making notes with Katie. Harry leaned back and started to catnap, listening to Michael play his guitar. He was really quite good and Harry wondered why he had never realized the unique hidden talents that his friends had. Most everyone was in the house for dinner and enjoyed a quiet evening with their extended DA family. The previous week had been rough, but all of the friends had grown closer.

The following morning everyone was up by an agreed time of eight so that they could get back to George's shop. Harry was still half asleep when he and Ginny descended the stairs and were a bit surprised when George and Angie came out of a second floor bathroom together. Harry hadn't realized he stayed the night, but apparently Angie was working on his healing, as he was much more upbeat at the breakfast table. Ginny couldn't help smirking at her brother, but was happy for him, and for once decided to keep her mouth shut.

The rest of the day was spent working in the storeroom and shop at Wheezes. The storeroom had two minor curses that Hermione and Katie took care of. One was set to charm the shelves to collapse if someone walked near them. Another was a cutting curse on the back fire exit, similar to what had been set on the front door. Nothing else was found and everyone felt pleased that the Death Eaters hadn't left anything more extreme. The storeroom was dismantled, with stock and supplies scattered everywhere, but nothing noxious was left like there had been downstairs. Shortly before lunch, Ron and Hermione left to pick up supplies, including the paint for the front. They returned with lunch and the entire group ate on makeshift tables made from boxes in the storeroom. After lunch, George was busy taking inventory in the main store while Ron directed a group and took inventory in the storeroom. Out front, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Tony worked to restore the garish but distinctive coloring that George insisted on maintaining for his shop.

Around three in the afternoon the paint job was almost done when Tony turned briefly and had just a split second to scream a warning before he was hit by a curse and chaos erupted throughout Diagon Alley. The other three out front spun simultaneously and took down two assailants as each fired off additional curses. One of the curses flew wide and went down the side of the building. The other hit Ginny in her left arm, slicing her severely. The two men were stunned and one was unconscious as Hermione cast an incarcerous and bound them. The conscious man said something in German before Harry hit him with a langlock. The commotion summoned everyone in the shop and within two minutes several Aurors arrived as well. Tony was stunned and bleeding from the side of his head, while Ginny's arm was sliced to the bone. Both were immediately transported to St. Mungo's with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Michael, and George following. The others stayed to help the Aurors and close the shop for the day. Once at the hospital, Tony and Ginny were ushered quickly through the emergency ward. The sight of the golden trio by their side made the healers scramble and caused quite a bit of commotion in the halls as they passed.

Ginny's arm was healed quickly and she was started on blood replenishing potions. Tony received skele-gro for the crack in his skull, as well as a brain potion for his concussion. Each was declared non severe within an hour, but were ordered to stay the night for observation. By the time they were assigned rooms, word had reached their partners that more visitors had arrived and were taking over the waiting room. Hermione took Ron and went to find that all the rest of the DA had arrived at the hospital. Once they were reassured that Tony and Ginny were both fine, they left and returned to Grimmauld and their homes. Two Aurors stopped by later in the evening and were ready to brief Harry, but he requested that they hold off and visit Grimmauld the next day.

Harry and Michael stayed the night with their partners and by the next morning Ginny and Tony were both ready to leave. Ron had sent word of the incident to Bill, Charlie, and Percy, but assured them that there was no need to visit the hospital. He had also made the decision to not send immediate word to his parents, as they were far enough away that it would be days before they found out anyway. Shortly before ten, Harry and Michael apparated Ginny and Tony back home, where they were greeted effusively with many hugs from their extended DA family. Harry floo called the three eldest Weasley brothers and soon Bill and Fleur arrived to check on Ginny. Charlie was back in Romania, but paid for the long distance call and Ginny assured him that he didn't need to make the long trip back. Ginny was feeling fine, but her housemates insisted she rest. When Bill and Fleur arrived, they found her stretched out on a couch with her head on Harry's lap and a bottle of butterbeer in hand. Other than the pink line crossing her arm, there was little evidence of her injury. Bill was remarkably relieved when he first saw her. He crossed the room quickly and dropped to his knees to give her a hug.

"Hey little sis…"

Bill was about to say more, but he suddenly choked up and wiped away a couple tears. Fleur appeared behind him and also knelt by Ginny. She sat up and hugged them both.

"I'm fine Bill. I have a couple of more blood potions to take and you know how awful they taste, but those will be done by tomorrow. Really, don't worry."

"Sorry Ginny, it's just after everything and we thought this shit was over. Do we know what happened?"

"Not yet. The Aurors did tell Harry last night that it was an isolated attack by a couple of fanatics. Ron and Hermione had something similar happen in Australia. We just need to keep our guard up and we let it down a bit."

Bill nodded and moved back from Ginny to take a seat. Looking around the room, he realized for the first time the large group of people that were present.

"Hi everyone. Sorry, I kind of barged in. I hadn't realized how many people were staying here."

"No worries Bill. Not everyone you see is living here. Neville, Luna, Lee, George, Oliver and Hannah are visiting. We've got fourteen in the house regularly. Of course, with what happened yesterday, everyone wanted to be here when Ginny and Tony got home."

Bill was about to say something else when the doorbell rang and several people jumped up, wands ready as they went to answer it. Two minutes later, two Aurors joined the group in the living room and briefly stopped to look around at the large gathering of people strewn across sofas, chairs and the floor. Their eyes caught Harry and they stepped in the room and addressed him.

"Good day Mr. Potter. We met last night and have come to deliver the results of the investigation into the attack yesterday. We hadn't realized we would have this great an audience. Perhaps there is some place we could talk? Some of the details are not for public release."

"Auror Donovan, everyone here is family or members of Dumbledore's Army and veterans of the Battle of Hogwarts. Any information you have can be heard by everyone."

"Alright, I understand. The department was briefed on your unique organization. Now, about the attack yesterday. The names of the two wizards who attacked you are Gerhardt Hemmelmann and Alfred Persson. Hemmelmann is German and cousin to Persson via marriage. They are both twenty two. Neither are Death Eaters, although Hemmelmann does have social ties to several Death Eaters and both men have espoused the ideals of the movement. Essentially they are fringe believers who aren't happy with the outcome of the war. After extensive interrogation, they revealed that the attack yesterday was unplanned and opportunistic. They saw Mr. Potter and his colleagues and attacked almost immediately. They both had had a couple of pints at lunch and were feeling a bit full of themselves. We'll keep digging into their backgrounds, but we don't feel there will be any more threats tied to the two men. Unless they plead, both will have trials held sometime in the coming months. They each face a minimum of twenty years. For now, they're in custody at a holding facility until those determinations are made."

"Well, that's good news. It's good to know that the men that hurt Ginny and I won't be seeing daylight for quite a while."

When no one else had questions for the Aurors, they excused themselves and left Grimmauld Place. Ginny settled back into Harry's lap and, seeing that she was well and comfortable, Bill and Fleur decided to leave as well.

"Percy will probably come by tonight after work. Ron, have mum and dad been notified about what happened?"

"Yes. I sent an owl first thing this morning. They'll probably know by tomorrow. I told them all was fine and they didn't need to rush home. I hope the news doesn't set mum's healing back. The last letter from dad seemed hopeful that she was doing better."

"Aye, that's what he told me as well. He's hoping that they'll be back a week or so before the awards ceremony."

With that, Bill and Fleur departed Grimmauld. The rest of the housemates dispersed as well, although many checked back in with both Ginny and Tony regularly. The DA had formed a new type of family and each member showed their concern and caring.

That evening, Percy arrived and checked in on Ginny as well. Relations with Percy were still a bit strained, but he was obviously quite worried for her. Noticing all the people in the house, Percy looked confused.

"Ginny, what is going on here? Are all these people living here?"

"Most but not all. The house has fourteen regular residents and a group of regular visitors, some who stay over on occasion. We're fairly full up, but if a friend needed a place to stay, they wouldn't be turned away. We're all DA veterans and have a unique understanding of each other. Living here with the support of everyone is part of our healing process. When Tony and I were injured, the hospital almost had to call security to hold everyone back."

"Wow, I hadn't realized. I was initially shocked when dad let you move in here with Harry, but I guess there was more to it than you moving in with your boyfriend. I still don't know that I approve of that at your age, but I'm just your brother. Anyway, it's good to see you're alright. I'll be going now, but call if you need anything."

Percy left and soon Kreacher was calling everyone to dinner. That night there were actually nineteen at the table. The dining room of Grimmauld was packed, but it made even the everyday meal more fun.

The following day, George and Lee came by and picked up Angie, Seamus, Ernie, and Susan and they all headed back to the shop to continue the work. George had the inventory cataloged and had contacted his suppliers for new shipments, hoping to have the shop open within the month. He still seemed unsure, but anytime he grew morose Angie or Lee would help lift him out of his funk.

Meanwhile, back at Grimmauld, Padma was busy heading up the redecorating effort and dragged Harry out shopping. Ginny, Katie, Parvati, and Alicia went along and Harry found himself vastly outnumbered as he was forced to look at paint swatches, fabric samples, and lighting options. By the end of the day he was starting to think that perhaps Grimmauld wasn't so bad after all and he should leave it be. Thankfully, Ginny was much more decisive and seemed to understand what he wanted, taking over whenever he started to glaze over and refused to give an opinion.

Over the following week George's shop was completed and just waiting for shipments while Grimmauld started to shape up as well. With the use of magic and plenty of Harry's money, the house began to look much less like something from a horror film. All the wood paneling was stripped and refinished and the old wallpaper was removed and replaced or painted instead. The ancient rugs and curtains were all discarded. Thankfully, the copious runners and rugs had kept the wood floors in good shape so that all they required was a cleaning. New rugs soon replaced them, while curtains were quickly produced by a seamstress recommended by Madam Malkin. By the third week of July, the main areas of the house were complete. The walnut flooring and cherry paneling all gleamed in the light streaming through cleaned windows, framed by cheery curtains. The decor was neo traditional with a touch of modern, fitting a house as old as Grimmauld but also showing the influence of young inhabitants. The back garden was also trimmed up and several beds were replanted. While not huge, it was a welcome oasis in the city. The next step would be the bedrooms and bathrooms, but it was decided to wait until after the awards ceremony on the first to start on the heavy tiling and other work that the bathrooms would need. The bedrooms were handled as their current occupants had time and were gradually being fixed to match the new decor of the rest of the house. The basement was left mainly the same, with just the addition of some lighting. It was largely unfinished anyway and mainly just used to house the large amount of gym equipment that Harry had installed. Almost everyone in the house found that working out helped to relieve the stress and ongoing grief.

As the residents of Grimmauld settled into the last week of July with little work to do for a while, they found themselves relaxing more than they had been able to in the previous months after the end of the war. Most still had nightmares on occasion, but no one hid them any longer, finding only support from their friends. They all still had wounds and memories, but the healing had truly begun.


	13. Homecomings

Chapter 13 – Homecomings

On July 27th an owl arrived at Grimmauld Place and delivered a note addressed to Ron and Ginny. It was from their father and advised that their parents would be returning home the following day. Ron immediately sent a patronus to Lee's and advised George. A few minutes later, George arrived and it was obvious that he was hungover. Frustrated, Ginny fetched him a potion and settled down to talk to him while Ron went to find Harry, Hermione, and Angie.

"Well George, I hope the potion helps, but I'm worried. How much did you have to drink last night and where?"

"Never mind Ginny. Thanks for the potion."

"You are not going to brush me off! How much have you been drinking?"

"Not much. Just some firewhiskey. Not quite a bottle."

"A whole bottle? Oh yeah right, not much. I'm surprised the bartender didn't cut you off. I've seen you drink and you don't hold liquor well."

"Well, can't be cut off if you drink it at home. Kind of better that way."

"Really? So you sat around all last night and drank yourself into oblivion?"

"I slept good last night. Fred didn't visit me."

Ginny stared at her brother and the pain in his eyes. Everyone in the family had a Fred sized hole, but for George the hole was more like a chasm. Breaking down, she crossed the room and sat next to George, pulling his head to her as she hugged him tighter than she had since she was a child.

"Damn George. I'm sorry. I know this is difficult, but you can't drown out the memories. That only lasts for so long."

At some point Ron, Hermione, and Harry arrived. Ron just watched and listened before stepping over to his brother.

"Look George, it's hard. Bloody, fucking hard and only worse for you, but you need to think about what Fred would want. You would have died in his place if you had a chance, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, if you did and he was the one sitting here in your place what would you say to him right now?"

"Suppose I'd get right cheesed at him...Alright, I get where you're going with this. I know Fred would hate to see me like this. Some days, nights, whatever I just don't know what to do."

"Well George, that's when you call on your family and friends. At least we could help you drink the bottle so you don't have so much."

Hermione smacked Ron in the head for that comment and Harry, George, and Ginny all laughed. With that, the tension in the room was broken and Ginny decided they should talk about what to do to welcome their parents home. Looking around, she noticed Angie was missing. She mouthed the older witch's name to Hermione, who gave her a pointed stare and a quick shake of her head. Something was happening there, but obviously Ginny was supposed to let it be.

After a few minutes discussion, they decided to have a quiet dinner at the Burrow with just immediate family in an effort to not overwhelm Mrs. Weasley. The elder Weasleys' floo was due to arrive around four, which would give them time to settle before dinner. They also agreed to go over early and do a bit of cleanup a few hours ahead. With that decided, Ron sent owls to Percy, Bill and Fleur. Charlie was due to arrive back on the 30th and was awaiting the imminent arrival of a new hatchling, so they opted to not summon him from his duties. That evening a note from Bill arrived stating that he and Fleur would meet them at the Burrow at noon the following day. Percy also sent a note indicating he would be at dinner at six.

The following day saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Bill and Fleur gathered at the Burrow to begin cleaning. Ron and Bill took the outside and began to work on taming the neglected garden, while the others cleaned inside. Fleur insisted on cooking, and nobody complained since her French cuisine was always amazing. By three they had the place in good shape and settled back on benches in the garden with chilled butterbeers to await their parents' arrival. Mr. Weasley had indicated that there would be no need to meet them at the Ministry floo, as they would be apparating home shortly after.

At a quarter past four, two pops sounded in the garden and everyone stood up to greet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as they arrived. Ginny did a quick assessment of her mother and thought she looked much better. She was tan and her eyes looks brighter. When she saw her daughter, Mrs. Weasley let out a small sob and ran to embrace Ginny. Arthur followed behind and each of his sons wrapped him in hugs. Then each of the elder Weasleys moved around the group, hugging everyone in turn as Mrs. Weasley finally found her voice.

"Oh my, it's good to be home! I've missed you all so much and can't wait to hear what you've been up to. Ginny, how's your arm? I was so worried when I heard about the attack, but Ron said you're fine? And, wow, the garden looks great. I was afraid of what had happened to the place while we were gone. Now, what do you all want for dinner?"

Ginny laughed as her mum finally took a moment to catch her breath. It was good to see her back to a semblance of her old self.

"Hold on mum. That's a whole lot of questions in one. First, you don't need to worry about dinner. Fleur is cooking with some help from Harry. Dinner will be at six and Percy will be here then. As for what's happened while you were gone, why don't we get your bags inside and then come back out and have a talk with some cold drinks?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and gave her daughter a quick side squeeze. George waved his wand and levitated his parents' bags as everyone filed into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went to settle their things and returned downstairs a couple of minutes later.

"Oh dears! The house looks wonderful. Thank you for cleaning it up. I thought I'd have quite a bit of work waiting for me."

"No problem mum. You need a chance to relax."

"Psssht. Relaxing is about all I've been doing. Now, come, let's go out and find a cool spot in the garden where we can talk."

Everyone made their way to the garden, where George levitated one of the picnic tables under the large walnut tree at the edge of the garden wall. Arthur brought a case of butterbeers out from the kitchen and began to cast chilling charms on them as everyone settled. Mrs. Weasley immediately demanded details of everything that had happened while she was gone. She was quite amazed at the fact the school was mostly complete and also with everything else they had managed to accomplish. When George told her about fixing up the shop, she quickly asked for the full story about the attack. Ginny gave her all the details, which weren't much given the quickness of the attack. Molly did take a good look at her arm and seemed satisfied that it was healing well. Once everyone had a chance to update her, Mrs. Weasley took a long look around the table at all of her children, natural and adopted.

"Well, you all have certainly been busy. I have to say that I know I wasn't very supportive before, but I am proud of you all and everything you've been doing. I do want to know though how each of you are feeling? I've spent the past few weeks talking to a mind healer daily. The resort is fantastic, but it wasn't all about relaxation, meditation, and healing nutrition. The resort has a full complement of healers from different specialties. I've learned a lot about grief and coping. For a while there I was mixed up between anger and depression. I want to apologize, but I'm also worried about all of you. I'm a mum, I can't help but worry."

Ginny sighed and gave a small nod. Harry felt her tension and reached for her hand as she looked at her mother.

"We're all dealing with it in different ways mum. At first we went through a sort of denial by keeping ourselves busy. The depression comes and goes, but we had a breakthrough several weeks ago at Grimmauld where all of us talked things out. And by all of us, there are fourteen in residence and a few others visiting. We've stopped using silencing charms just for crying and nightmares and are learning to allow our friends to help. The DA started as a school group and became an army. Now we've become an extended family. Also, some of us have our partners to help us out. I can't believe how understanding Harry has been with all the shite he has of his own."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and saw flashes of different emotions, from pain to love. As Ginny looked at Harry and received his non-verbal support, Molly's throat caught just a bit. The two of them had always had a connection, but there was something deeper now. Of course, she realized there would be now that they were living together, but the look portrayed much more. She decided it was time to broach the topic that she had waged an internal war over for the first weeks of her recovery in Greece.

"Well dear, I'm glad you've had your friends. You really are a remarkable group of young people. Of course I wish you all hadn't had to grow up so quickly. I'm glad you and Harry are happy. I have to admit that when Arthur told me about you moving into Grimmauld, I was quite angry. I still think you're too young, but I've come to a point of acceptance. Now that I see the two of you together, it helps. You look like you're in love."

"Yes mum, I am."

Harry decided it was time to interject his own comments and reassure her.

"Mrs. Weasley, I need…"

"Alright Harry, that's something else we need to discuss with you and Hermione. By the way she's clinging to Ron, I can see how they feel about each other. I think it's time you started calling us Molly and Arthur. You're adults now."

"Um, okay, thanks Molly. I just wanted to let you and Arthur know that I love Ginny very much. We've been through a lot, but even when I was on the run and supposedly not attached it didn't work. I've loved her for quite a while now."

"And mum, you're right about Hermione and me. I may have been right stupid for a few years, but my heart has been hers for a long time."

Hermione looked up at Ron and gave him a brief kiss before turning back to the group and seeing both the elder Weasleys smiling at them. Then Fleur gave a sigh and declared that she needed to go work on dinner. Molly tried to get up to help, only to be reprimanded by three of her children. Harry did get up to follow Fleur and help, which caused Molly's eyebrows to raise.

"Harry's a good cook mum. He and Fleur already did the prep work earlier. Most times now he lets Kreacher cook, but sometimes he helps. When he was growing up, his aunt had him do a lot of the cooking for them."

Molly nodded and dropped the subject. She turned to Hermione and gave her adopted daughter a long look. After the battle, she still had a lot of pain in her eyes. Now that had resolved. Her eyes were deep and showed a maturity that didn't match her youthful appearance, but they seemed more cheerful now.

"So Hermione, tell me about Australia. You mentioned briefly that you restored your parents' memories, but I'm curious how that went. Are they coming for the awards ceremony?"

"Yes, they'll actually be arriving in two days. That's one of the things that we have yet to do. The Aurors went to their house and cleared the place. There's quite a bit of damage, but the couple of curses that were left behind have been removed. They said what's left is repairable items, nothing noxious like the refuse that was left at Wheezes. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and I will be going over there tomorrow. Several others have offered to help, but I think the four of us will be able to handle it."

Hermione took a long drink and then settled back against Ron's chest as she gave the details of their trip to Australia. Ron added his own thoughts at several points as well. When he mentioned working with Jean and using a muggle camera, Arthur about came off his seat with excitement and Hermione chuckled, guaranteeing Arthur that she would get copies of all the pictures. Both he and Molly were distressed when they heard about the attack in Sydney, but relieved that it had been handled so well. Then she gave them the shocking news that she was going to be a big sister, causing Arthur's jaw to drop. As they talked, the sun began to lower and Fleur announced dinner was ready. The food was sent outside to the garden and soon everyone was enjoying a magnificent feast of duck with roast potatoes and beans, followed by a decadent French custard confection. Everyone talked a while after dinner, but noticed that the time difference was taking a toll on the Weasleys and announced around eight that it was time to leave. As everyone stood, Fleur went to the kitchen with Bill to finish cleaning up while the younger Weasleys stayed to talk to Molly.

"Mum, do you want me to stay here tonight? I can send a patronus to Lee's and let his aunt know."

"No George. It won't be easy, but I need to get adjusted to an empty house. And I see the way you are looking at me Ginny. I may not be entirely easy with the idea that you and Harry are living together, but I'm not going to do any good stopping you now with your birthday a couple of weeks away. No, each of you go on. Since it's just your father and me, I may even allow myself a bit of a lie-in in the morning. Do try to keep in touch though. Hermione, let us know how things go at your parents' house. You're always welcome here."

Each of them thanked her and stepped forward for final hugs before George went back to Lee's and the other four apparated back to Grimmauld.

The following day Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny apparated from Grimmauld to the back garden of Hermione's childhood home. As Hermione landed and looked around, a surreal quietness hit her. The others all let her settle as she surveyed the elegant home and modest garden that had once been the center of her world. Looking at it now, she felt detached. It was a classic Georgian revival, four bedrooms with a perfect English garden in the back. The property management company had done as instructed and kept the garden maintained with no changes. Everything was just how she remembered it. She had been looking forward to coming home, but now she realized that this wasn't really home anymore and it hadn't been for quite a while. Sighing, she turned and gave Ron a small smile.

"Something wrong Mya? I don't detect any enchantments or charms and the Aurors indicated that they swept the place."

"No Ron, nothing is wrong. Just different. Come, let's check the inside. Everything is fine out here."

They proceeded through the back garden door and found a different scene inside. The first room they saw was the dining room and the chandelier had been smashed and was hanging crooked. The impressive mahogany dining table had been scorched by several spells. Hermione and Ron began to repair the damage while Harry and Ginny stepped to the right and into the kitchen. The cupboards were thrown open with dishes and food scattered everywhere. A couple of doors hung off loose hinges. Thankfully, when Hermione had evacuated the house she had removed all perishable items, so it was mainly rice and dry goods scattered around. It was all easily cleaned and repairable, done completely out of spite and menace. They finished in the kitchen and joined Ron and Hermione in the den. Similar damage consisted around the rest of the first floor and they took the entire morning cleaning it up. Around 11:30, Hermione collapsed onto a couch and Ron joined her, while Harry and Ginny took a settee nearby.

"Well, this is a lot more intensive than I thought it would be. I'm starting to droop a bit. I have to say though, this is a nice house Hermione. Large and elegant, but comfortable."

"Thanks Harry. That actually describes mum perfectly, elegant and comfortable. But this is her and dad's house now. I don't feel attached like I used to. Anyway, I'm getting tired as well and almost as hungry as Ron. How about we head down the street to my dad's favorite pub? It's muggle, but I may still be recognized. Not as one of the golden trio, just as Neil Granger's little girl."

Harry chuckled and nodded in assent as everyone pulled themselves up and made to exit the house. Hermione locked the door as they left and set a slight warding since they planned on returning soon. They walked about four blocks west and Hermione guided them into a pub simply called 'Martin's'. They seated themselves at a table and were beginning to decide on lunch when a robust man was suddenly at their table and grabbed both of Hermione's hands in his.

"Little Girl Granger! Wow, it's been a couple of years. How have you been? You've grown up. Everything going well at the boarding school you packed off to? Heard your mum and dad went to the States. How are they? I miss Neil here on Thursday nights. His baritone always livened the place."

"Hi Martin, good to see you. I've been well. School is fine. Mum and dad are actually due to come home for a while. We've just been sorting out the house for them. By the way, this is my boyfriend Ron and my friends Harry and Ginny."

"Boyfriend huh? Well, can't say I'm surprised. Young man, you take care of her. I remember when Neil and Jean first brought her in here. Couldn't have been more than six. Talkative little thing. Everyone loved her immediately. Glad to hear your parents are coming back also. Now, what will you be eating?"

After a bit of discussion with Martin, they decided on sampling a number of signature dishes and passing them around the table. Along with the pub classics of stew and fish and chips, they also ordered scotch eggs, pork pie, and a selection of creme cakes. Accompanied by mugs of ale, the table was soon laden with an impressive amount of food. By the time they worked their way through it all, Ginny and Hermione both declared they wouldn't need to eat for the rest of the day. They finally left shortly after two, saying a few parting words to Martin and complimenting him on his wonderful fare that went beyond average pub food.

Returning to the house, they made their way to the second floor and found similar destruction. The worst was Hermione's room. She approached the door and took a deep breath, Ron steadily behind her. Opening the door, it was obvious that the room was a little girl's room. The lavender walls with fluttery curtains betrayed which room was hers, even if she had removed all signs of herself. The curtains were ripped off the wall and everything in the room was shredded. Hermione had known it would most likely be bad, but it surprisingly didn't hurt as much as she feared. The room was not hers. It was the home of a little girl whose mum had decided on decor when she was five. She had moved out of it at eleven and only returned for brief stays. With a sigh, she and Ron busied themselves with repairing the damage. For some reason the bed refused to repair, only shuddering a bit and remaining open with the stuffing and springs exploding out. Figuring that there must be some latent curse on it, Hermione compressed and shrunk it, then rolled it into a bag and set it aside for disposal later. With the room complete, they went to join Harry and Ginny.

By four in the afternoon the upstairs was complete. Thankfully, the Death Eaters seemed to have gotten tired and left some rooms untouched. The attic didn't appear to have been entered at all. Finally, they sorted a few items in the garage, but the damage was minimal, although Hermione was glad that she had arranged for her parents' cars to be stored at a car park. With the house in good shape, they left to the back garden and Hermione and Ron began to place several wards around the house. With that complete, the four of them apparated back to Grimmauld, tired but pleased with the work of the day.

The following day was July 30th, two days until the ceremony at the Ministry. Hermione's parents were due to arrive around three, leaving the morning open for some necessary errands. Almost everyone at Grimmauld Place needed new dress robes and had been in for fittings over the previous couple of weeks. Madam Malkin's was the choice as usual and the group made an appointment for Thursday morning to go in for final fittings. Harry and most of the guys were dreading it, although Ernie had no issue. He had always been one for style. Reluctantly, Harry and the others apparated to the Leaky and then made their way to Diagon Alley. Surprisingly, the ordeal was not as bad as expected and within a couple of hours everyone had their robes in hand.

Returning to Grimmauld, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione left their robes and then apparated to the Burrow for lunch before Ron and Hermione headed to the airport. When they arrived, Molly appeared tired, but cheered up at the sight of her children. Charlie was also there to greet them, having arrived about an hour earlier. He ecstatically announced the hatching of a rare female Ukrainian Ironbelly. After a plentiful lunch and more time spent catching up, Ron and Hermione apparated to her parents' back garden before catching a bus to the nearby car park where she had stored her parents' cars. Realizing once again the planning that Hermione had done when she evacuated her parents, Ron marveled at her. They picked up her mother's sedan and Ron sat back to enjoy the ride, although he spent most of the time admiring his amazing girlfriend as she negotiated traffic on the way to the airport.

A few minutes after three, the Grangers appeared in the terminal reception area and Hermione ran to embrace them. They appeared tired, but happy to be back. Hermione made a big deal over her mother's expanding baby bump. After hugging their daughter, the Grangers embraced Ron and they exited the airport. When Jean saw her car, she gave a slight start and looked at her daughter.

"The house was a mess mum, although we cleaned it up. I decided not to take risks with the cars and had them stored long term at the car park down on Sommerby Court."

Jean just nodded as Ron and Neil worked on loading their bags. Once they were in the car, she sat in the back with her daughter so they could talk.

"Well Hermione, it seems you thought of everything. You said the house is cleaned up. The cars are taken care of. What about the practice? Have you told Dr. Landis we're returning?"

"No mum, I wasn't sure what your long term plans were."

"Well, that's fine. We'll probably go talk to him tomorrow. Now's not the time, but we need to talk to you about what's been happening since you left Australia."

Hermione nodded and the conversation switched as Hermione told her parents everything that they had been working on. The Grangers were a bit distressed over the attack in Diagon Alley, but after what had happened in Australia, not completely surprised. Hermione assured them that everyone was being more careful when out in public. Before long, they arrived in her parents' neighborhood and decided to stop at the grocery since Hermione advised the fridge was back on, but empty. Finally, shortly after five, they were back at the house and Hermione watched her parents' reactions. They walked in slowly and Neil took bags of groceries to the kitchen while Jean went and walked around. She had a strange look on her face, but gradually settled.

"It looks the same dear. Although it's a bit surreal. It's us, but it's not."

Hermione nodded and went to help her dad and Ron finish unloading the groceries. Once Jean had finished looking through the house, she went to the kitchen and began to cook a simple chicken curry dish with Neil's help while Hermione and Ron sat at the counter and talked. Jean used the distraction of cooking to broach the sensitive subject she wanted to discuss.

"So Hermione, your dad and I've been doing a lot of talking since you left Australia and we've made some decisions. With Greg's help, our paperwork is being straightened and the witness protection story is finalized. The story is that we uncovered some health care fraud and reported it to the government. We've since finished testifying and the government deemed it was safe for us to return. It's a bit light on details, but we think it should suffice. As for our dental practice, we need to talk to Dr. Landis. I've checked the account you set up and he's been making the percentage payments for our portion of the practice. There's actually a reasonable amount there, so it seems he has been doing well. After a lot of thought, your father and I have decided that we are not returning to the practice. We'll talk to Landis and see if he wants to buy us out or continue with the payments. We've also decided to make Sydney our permanent home, although we do want to come back to visit regularly and plan on spending a couple of months each summer in London."

Hermione was a bit shocked and sat back, unable to speak. Ron reached over and gave her hand a squeeze while Neil watched his daughter with concern. After a few minutes, she managed to reply.

"Okay mum, I guess I understand. I saw how happy you were in Sydney. So how long are you staying for now? What about the house?"

Neil decided it was his turn to respond.

"We plan on selling the house. With the market right now, we can make a good bit on the place and buy something in Sydney for less. It will allow your mother to pursue her painting while I continue with the practice I've been working with. They took the news of our witness protection cover story well and are willing to offer me a full time position. I'll be starting on October 1st, so we have about two months here to get things settled. The baby is due November 5th, so that will give us time to get back before he's due."

"He?"

"Yes dear, we found out about a week ago."

Hermione let out a small screech and went around to hug her mother and give her belly another rub while she leaned down to talk to her brother. Neil and Ron both laughed at her.

"So dear, you're alright with this?"

"Yes dad. It won't be easy, but I just want you happy. It means we'll have an excuse to come back and visit Sydney."

Both the elder Grangers were pleased with Hermione's acceptance of their choices and the mood lightened. Conversation then switched to a discussion of the upcoming awards ceremony. It was being held in the Great Hall at Hogwarts and each recipient was allowed two guests. That reminded Hermione of something and she groaned.

"I completely forgot something mum, dad. I left your wristbands at Grimmauld. All muggle relatives of recipients have been assigned wristbands. Normally Hogwarts is hidden from muggles, but the wristbands will negate that. Ron and I will come collect you, then we'll apparate to Hogsmeade and walk up to the castle. I could pop over to Grimmauld now, but I have a better idea. I'm sure Harry won't mind, but let me check."

Hermione cast a patronus and spoke into it.

"Harry, Ron and I are here with my parents. All arrived safe. I have an idea. I'd like to invite them to dinner at Grimmauld tomorrow. Maybe the Weasleys also. Is that alright?"

Hermione's otter flew out of the room when she finished speaking and the Grangers looked a bit stunned. Ron then proceeded to explain what the patronus was. They just smiled and shook their heads. A few minutes later, they were startled and Jean nearly dropped a pot of rice when Harry's stag bounded into the kitchen. Ron cast a quick levitation and righted the pot, returning the rice that had been hanging in the air. He gently set it down on the stove as Harry's voice filled the kitchen.

"Excellent idea Hermione. I'd love to meet your parents. I'll let Kreacher know and we'll plan something good. I'm sure Molly and Arthur will come as well. Glad everything is going well."

The stag dissolved and Jean's eyes went from where it had been standing to her recovered pot of rice. Hermione had to hold back a laugh.

"Magic has its uses mum."

"Yes dear, it obviously does. Thank you Ron for rescuing dinner. It will be good to see where you are living and meet all your friends. By the way, who is Kreacher? A friend?"

"Not really. He's the house elf bound to Grimmauld Place. He does a lot of the cleaning and most of the cooking."

Hermione then proceeded to explain house elves and went off on her theories regarding their enslavement, although she made sure to let them know that Harry was quite good to Kreacher. The Grangers just nodded and seemed to be beyond reaction to any further cultural shocks. Soon dinner was ready and the four of them took the food to the dining room. They ate and talked some more before Hermione and Ron exited to the back garden to apparate, knowing that the Grangers had had a long flight and wanted to turn in early.

Hermione and Ron arrived back at Grimmauld shortly after eight and settled on a bench in the garden to talk. Although not surprised by her parents' decision, Hermione still was trying to grasp the idea of them living so far away. Not that she had seen them much in the previous few years, but it was still difficult. Talking to Ron helped and her head began to settle as Ron leaned in to kiss her. That ignited a fire in her as she moaned into his mouth, reached under his shirt and began to caress his chest. Ron had her shirt up and was busy fondling her when Seamus interrupted them.

"Hey you two! Putting on a show? A'right, let me just find me a seat to watch."

Hermione groaned, got up and pulled Ron against her as she turned and apparated them up to their room. Casting privacy and silencing charms, she then tossed her wand aside and proceeded to yank off his shirt while he finished with hers and began to work on her bra. Once he cast it aside, Ron began to work kisses down to her breasts and when he latched onto a nipple, Hermione squeaked and began to desperately yank at his pants. She was exceptionally horny and needed him immediately. As she ripped his belt off and accidentally caught him on the back with it, he hissed and pulled back for a minute.

"So you want to play it rough do you Mya love?"

"Sorry Ron, but I need you now! Have…to…get…these bleeding…pants off."

Ron laughed and helped her drop his pants before grabbing her tight and kissing her hard. His hands wandered down and cupped her bum before travelling around front and beginning to lose her pants. As she stood in front of him in nothing but knickers, Hermione grabbed his boxers and yanked them off. With his manhood free, she grabbed him and began to moan as she handled him and pulled him back into a kiss. After a minute, his hands wandered down into her knickers and began to finger her as Hermione bucked against him. Her moans became louder and her movements became more frantic. Ron pushed her back on the bed and her grip on him was loosened. Smiling down on her, he decided to tease as he took his cock in hand and lightly slapped it against her thighs.

"Tell me what you want Mya. Maybe you want me suck your gorgeous breasts some more…"

Ron dipped his head down to her breasts while his erection pressed close, but not close enough. Hermione moaned and pulled him back.

"Fuck Ron, stop teasing and just do it already!"

"Do what Mya love?"

"Fuck me! Alright, happy? Fuck me!"

"Just had to ask my love."

As he finished the words, Ron stepped forward and pressed his entire length into her quickly. He began to set a steady pace, holding himself in check as he watched her face. She seemed desperate as she began to meet his strokes and pushed him to a faster pace. He leaned forward and began to kiss her long and hard as their bodies moved together quicker. Minutes later, she grabbed his bum and pulled him tighter, trying to lock them together even closer. Taking the hint, Ron removed his mouth from hers and sat back. Pulling her legs up, he moved her in tighter and drove in deeper, desperate for her release before he lost his control. Minutes later he felt her familiar spasm as her back arched, her head whipped back and screamed his name. With a couple more quick strokes, he finally let himself go and released his first load of the night into the woman he loved. She was still coming hard and gave another small screech as her muscles gripped his softening cock and refused to release him. He collapsed and lay on her, kissing the sweat off her brow until she finally relaxed and he slipped out. They lay together, face to face, recovering and whispering words of love for a time. When Ron pulled her close, his body responded as he began to taste her yet again, initiating the second of several rounds of loving for the night.

The next morning, they arrived downstairs late as the last of their housemates were finishing breakfast. Alicia and Katie were talking about arrangements for the ceremony the following day and looked up with smiles at the tired pair.

"Top o' the morning you two. Didn't sleep well?"

Hermione smirked at her two friends. The girls would be more understanding than others.

"No, slept fine. Once we decided to sleep."

Katie laughed and passed the orange juice.

"Well, you missed Harry and Ginny. They went to meet George at the shop. He received some stock and they're going to help him fill displays."

Ron nodded and yawned while reaching for the heat charmed plate of eggs and bacon. He and Hermione ate quickly, dressed and then headed for the shop. George was happy to see them, although he did make a few comments on why they slept in so late. Ron gave him a rude gesture while Harry snorted. The five of them then spent the rest of the morning and into early afternoon filling most of the store displays. There were still a few items that needed to arrive, but the shop would be ready to reopen soon.

That evening shortly before six, Hermione apparated to her parents' home and then apparated them back to Grimmauld. It was their first apparition and she watched them closely.

"Well that was interesting. Not sure my stomach has arrived back with me yet."

"Give it a few minutes dad. You did well. No vomiting."

"Indeed, although I can't say that's my favorite method of travel. Still, 160 km in the blink of an eye has its advantages."

Hermione chuckled and led them into the house. Most everyone was scattered around the first floor and she made introductions as she gave them the tour. When they were in the library, Kreacher popped in with a tray of drinks and startled the elder Grangers. Hermione calmed them and smiled at the elf.

"Kreacher, these are my parents, Neil and Jean Granger. Mum, dad, this is Kreacher, Grimmauld Place's house elf. He's the one we have to thank for the meal we'll be enjoying tonight."

"Muggles in Black home. How very strange. Master Harry says Kreacher must adapt to new times, but Kreacher never has seen muggles in the house before. He wonders what the muggles are thinking staring at him like they are."

Neil Granger smiled and replied to the elf.

"Good to meet you Kreacher. I am indeed a bit startled to meet one of your kind, but I have to thank you for caring for this house where my daughter and her friends live. She has spoken highly of you."

Kreacher gave a low bow and then popped out of the room. Neil turned to his daughter and shook his head.

"Thanks for being kind to him dad. Kreacher comes from an old pure-blood family and is still adjusting."

While the Grangers were finishing their tour, Molly, Arthur, and Charlie arrived and Ginny gave them a quick tour of the downstairs. Both Molly and Arthur were astonished with the changes and redecorating. Soon everyone was settled in the living room with a selection of drinks and the two families began to speak for the first time in a couple of years, with the last time having been a brief hello on the platform for the Hogwarts Express. A number of their housemates joined in and Hermione found herself smiling at how well her muggle parents seemed to be fitting in with everyone, barely flinching or taking notice when Katie flicked her wand to light the fire or Ernie sent another beer floating across the room to Neil. When Kreacher popped in to announce dinner was ready, everybody made their way to the dining room where the rest of the housemates were already gathering.

Dinner was elaborate and lively as everyone enjoyed courses of onion soup, a mixed salad, roast beef, potatoes, Yorkshire pudding, and several selections of vegetables. The meal ended with a meringue and sticky toffee pudding. The Grangers and Weasleys were accepted among the DA family and both families marveled at the bond and camaraderie of the large group. The Grangers fielded quite a few muggle related questions and also provided elaborate stories about Australia to the delight of everyone. Once the last of the food was finished, everyone gathered their drinks and returned to the living room. Some of the housemates scattered, while others joined them, sprawling in chairs and on the floor. Two games of Gobstones and a game of wizard's chess started while the rest of the room seemed to be happy to lounge and talk after the large meal. One of the main topics of discussion was the awards ceremony the next day. The Weasleys were especially excited to see the progress at the school, while the Grangers were just excited to get their first glimpse of Hogwarts. When Ginny mentioned that everyone had picked up new dress robes, Molly and Jean both wanted to see the robes, so she and Hermione led their mothers upstairs.

Ginny and Molly made their way to the top floor of Grimmauld Place and Ginny pulled her robes out while her mother looked around the room that Ginny had recently redecorated. She also glanced in the attached bath and took notice of all of Ginny's items mixed with Harry's, and the reality of Ginny's living situation hit Molly. Ginny noticed her mum's strange look and stopped, setting the robes on the bed.

"Mum? Something wrong?"

"No, I suppose not. It's just you look so settled here with Harry. I thought I was past it and understood, but seeing you here is something else. You're really happy?"

"Very happy mum. I know you think I'm young, but no one in this house really is. And I love Harry. Honestly, we still have a lot to figure out, but I don't see myself ever being with anyone else."

"Alright dear. All I really want is for you to be happy. I'll adjust. Just please let Bill and Fleur give me my first grandchild."

Ginny laughed.

"No worries there mum. We're very careful and I think Bill and Fleur are already working on that project."

Molly smiled and hugged her daughter before turning to look at the dark green dress robes accented in an edge of velvet. They were elegant and understated, with the tailoring showing a fine sophistication. Molly was pleased and gave Ginny her approval before they left to return to the others downstairs. The Grangers and Weasleys stayed a while longer before saying their goodbyes and leaving for the evening. Hermione apparated her parents home and they handled their second trip better than the first, even on full stomachs. She returned a few minutes later and went to watch Ron and Harry finish their chess match. Ron pulled her onto his lap and she started to nuzzle his neck. Distracted by the attention, Ron made two dumb moves in a row and Harry laughed.

"Keep doing what you're doing Hermione and I might actually win a match for a change."

Hermione laughed and gave Ron one more very intense kiss that made Harry roll his eyes before she got off Ron's lap and went to talk to Katie. The evening had gone well with the parents and now they just had to make it through the awards ceremony the following day.


	14. Awards and Decisions

Chapter 14 – Awards and Decisions

August 1st dawned brilliantly, showing the best an English summer could offer. The residents of Grimmauld woke early and the bathrooms all became busy as everyone scrambled to get ready. An owl had arrived the previous day, giving the residents of Grimmauld two apparition times and destinations. Everyone had split up, with half the group leaving at 8:42 and the other half leaving at 8:46. One group was set to arrive behind Honeydukes and the other was set to arrive on the side of the Three Broomsticks. The ceremony was due to start at ten with lunch following. The general letter that arrived at Grimmauld from the Department of Magical Transportation also included a secondary note directly from Kingsley, advising that the entire Auror force would be in place but also asking that the DA remain on heightened alert. No one minded, although the fact that the Minister of Magic was personally asking for their assistance made most of the group smile.

While everyone gathered in the back garden, Hermione and Ron left a few minutes early and headed to collect the Grangers. Neil and Jean were waiting and joined them in the back yard. Promptly at 8:46, Hermione and Ron apparated them to the designated spot by the Three Broomsticks. Six others arrived at the same time and everyone took a couple of seconds to get their bearings before moving out of the way of other incoming guests. Hermione watched her parents as they took a quick look around the village their daughter had talked about. The signs of rebuilding were all around and the village was lively as many shops had setup outside tables to entice ceremony attendees.

Deciding they had a few minutes, Hermione waved at Harry and Ginny and took her parents for a quick tour around the town. The Grangers followed quietly, trying to drink in all the sights that assailed them. Honeydukes was open and they made their way inside. Hermione was surprised at her parents' enthusiasm for all the sweets, given their attitude as dentists toward confections. When they ducked into Pierce's Potions, Jean looked like she was going to be sick at the sight of what was displayed in the numerous jars and containers. Neil though looked fascinated and moved to the back of the store where several cauldrons sat brewing. He put his head down and inhaled deeply near one as Hermione rushed forward to pull him back.

"Dad! Don't breathe anything if you don't know what it is."

"Sorry dear, but whatever that is smells so nice, I couldn't help it."

"That's because it's amortentia, the world's strongest love potion."

Neil turned around, looked at his daughter and followed her back out of the store to where Ron and Jean were waiting. He had a dazed look on his face as he smiled at his wife. Jean gave him a strange look and then looked at Hermione, questioning.

"No worries mum, he just needs some fresh air. Almost stuck his head in a cauldron of amortentia."

Ron chortled and shook his head.

"So Neil, what did you smell?"

"I think it was a couple things. Very strange. Vanilla with a touch of mint and then strangely, paint."

Hermione finally lost it as she started laughing. Both her parents looked at her and Ron, who had joined the mirth. Neil's head was starting to clear and his eyes were focusing, so Hermione thought she should explain as they made their way to the castle.

"Come on, we should start back to the castle now. Dad, the smells in amortentia vary for each person, depending on what and who you're attracted to. In your case, mum. Her vanilla hand cream, toothpaste, and paint. When I first encountered it in my sixth year, I smelled broom polish, spearmint toothpaste, and freshly mown grass. Ron and I weren't acknowledging our feelings yet, but you would think that should have given me a clue."

Neil just nodded and then gasped as they rounded the turn and the gates of Hogwarts were in front of them, with the castle visible in the distance. At the gate were four Aurors who stopped them for security scans. There was a bit of a commotion when the Aurors realized that they had two thirds of the golden trio in front of them. After a couple of minutes and lots of handshakes, they managed to pass through. They made their way up the path, skirting the lake and heading across the rebuilt chasm bridge up to the castle. In the distance, the Quidditch pitch was visible and Ron excitedly started to explain the game to two slightly stunned muggles. By 9:30 they arrived at the Great Hall to be greeted by Professor Sinistra.

"Hello Hermione, Ron. It's good to see you. Ron, your family arrived a while ago and are seated in the recipients' rows. You and Hermione have a seat up front with Harry. Now, don't scowl, you are receiving an Order of Merlin, first class, of course you'd be in the front. Now, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"Yes professor. These are my parents, Drs. Neil and Jean Granger. Mum, dad, this is Professor Sinistra, our astronomy professor."

The Grangers greeted the professor warmly and she clasped their hands tightly.

"Alright, we have non recipient family members sitting in rows five and back. You can choose where you like."

Hermione thanked the professor and led her parents into the Great Hall as their gaze travelled upward to the magical ceiling that showed blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"The ceiling's enchanted mum and dad. It shows whatever the sky is outside. Professor McGonagall told us the repairs on it just finished a week ago."

Hermione led them down the rows until she spotted someone who looked familiar and she knew it had to be Mr. Creevey.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Creevey?"

The couple turned to her and the mousy little woman smiled at Hermione.

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a friend of Colin and Dennis. They take after their father so much that I recognized you. I was wondering if you would mind if my parents sat with you? They're also muggles."

"Of course dear. And I know who you are. Colin spoke of you often."

"Thank you. We all miss Colin and his enthusiasm. I should talk to Dennis. The DA hasn't seen him since the battle."

"Thank you. Dennis decided he wanted to spend the summer at his uncle's place in Wyoming. Needed to get away. He's up front now. I still can't believe he's receiving an award at only fifteen."

Hermione smiled and introduced her parents before then hurrying with Ron down to the front, where they joined an anxious looking Harry. The three of them clasped hands briefly before settling and waiting for the start of the ceremony. Promptly at ten, Kingsley stepped to the front and the dull hum in the hall died down as he addressed the crowd.

"Good day everyone and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today is a special day, a day we honor a group of individuals who fought for our world, both magical and muggle. If not for these individuals, a group of fanatics would have destroyed the delicate balance between our two worlds. Instead, a small but determined group of people stood up and refused to accept oppression. Many of those brave souls paid the ultimate price and lay now on a hill a short distance from here. We laid them to rest in May and then gave ourselves a time to begin healing. That healing will take a long time, most likely a lifetime for some. Now that it has begun, it is time that we reward bravery, valor, courage, friendship, and love that triumphed over evil and hate. One of the largest proofs of our healing is where you now sit. This school was the final battleground and suffered great damage as a result. In a couple of short months, much of it has been repaired. That is in large part due to a group of students, a handful of volunteers, and the staff of this school. They have gone above and beyond by returning after the fighting to work on rebuilding. I extend my gratitude, as well as that of the staff, future students, and the wizarding population of Britain to the tireless individuals who helped with the rebuild."

"Before we begin our main ceremony, let me give you a bit of history on the awards we are bestowing today. The Order of Merlin is named for the most famous wizard ever know in either the magical or muggle world. Many of the tales of Merlin are lost to time and those we have are embellished through centuries of repeating. What we do know is that Merlin was a Welsh mystic and regarded as the brightest mind of his time. He did not just work in magic, but also touched on science and alchemy. He worked alongside his lord and liege, attempting to provide protection and assistance through a variety of magical means. While he fought with his lord, Merlin established what became known as the Order of Merlin, a group of individuals, both magical and muggle, dedicated to working together for the good of the world. Eventually his lord was defeated in battle and Merlin was driven to madness before being hunted down and executed by his enemies. The Order he founded survived through the centuries, a group dedicated to preserving harmony between the magical and non-magical worlds. While these events are nearly 1500 years past us, the award named for Merlin was first awarded almost five hundred years ago. It was established to honor those who faithfully fulfilled the original ideals of the Order's founder. Those we honor today bring this distinction to new heights."

"Now, there are three classes of award and we will start with the third class and move to the first. The third class award is being granted to all the combatants of the Battle of Hogwarts. The second class award is being granted to members of an organization called the Order of the Phoenix. This organization worked for years before the final battle, attempting to weaken the Death Eaters and bring Voldemort's downfall. When the final battle ensued, all of the Order answered the call. Along with these recipients, there is one other who will receive the second class award. Neville Longbottom spent his last year at this school battling the Death Eaters who had taken control and leading a group of students known as Dumbledore's Army. He drilled them and saw to their training so that when the battle finally came they were ready. He was also responsible for killing Voldemort's familiar, a large and venomous snake. For these reasons, his third class award is being upgraded to second class. Finally, we will be awarding three first class awards to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. These three brave individuals fought Voldemort for years and spent what was to be their last year of school on the run working to destroy several valuable objects and weapons of Voldemort's. His defeat would not have been possible without their tireless efforts. There have been a total of fifty eight first class awards in the history of the Order of Merlin, with the three being bestowed today bringing the number to sixty one. It should also be noted that the three awards being granted are going to the three youngest individuals to ever receive this level of award. So, without further delay, let us begin with the awarding of the third class awards to be done in alphabetical order. Hannah Abbott please rise…"

Hannah stepped forward and Kingsley pinned the white ribbon with the golden medal to her chest. She shook his hand and returned to sit by the other members of the DA. The next name called was Terry Boot, the first posthumous medal to be granted. A small man with a mass of close cropped curls in finely tailored robes made his way down the central aisle to accept the boxed medal for his son. He remained remarkably composed until he turned to make his way back up the aisle, when he stopped and began to sob. Looking back, Harry saw a woman rush forward dressed in a soft blue dress and wearing a muggle parent's wristband. She looked so much like Terry, that it was obvious she was his mother. She made her way to her husband and he clutched her as they shuffled together back to their seat. Once the Boots were settled, Kingsley continued reading the names of the third class recipients. The list finally completed when Percy's name was read and he stiffly walked up the aisle to accept his award. Once the third class awards were complete, Kingsley addressed the crowd again.

"Next, we have the second class awards, again being issued in alphabetical order. This means that the first award is posthumously granted to Sirius Black..."

Kingsley was unable to continue as the room erupted and hissed comments crossed around the seats. He waited for a moment and the uproar died down, letting him continue.

"Yes, I know that this announcement comes as a shock. In truth, Sirius' award was only finalized days ago after much discussion with the Wizengamot. Sirius died two years ago, while working for the Order of the Phoenix and when he was a fugitive from justice. The Order had evidence of his innocence, but due to the leadership in the Ministry at the time, he could not be cleared of the charges against him. That injustice has now been righted and the ancient House of Black is free of the charges. Many of you are familiar with the crimes that he was believed to have committed, but those crimes were actually the work of Peter Pettigrew. Since his name is clear now, he is eligible for the award he most certainly earned. I would ask that his godson, Harry Potter, come forth to claim his medal."

Harry was still stunned as he stood and made his way to Kingsley. He accepted the box, returned the brief smile Kingsley gave him and shook his hand before returning to his seat. Next to receive his medal was Elphias Doge, followed by Aberforth Dumbledore. After Aberforth claimed his medal, Kingsley paused to speak again.

"The next member of the Order of the Phoenix is Albus Dumbledore. Here though lies an unusual circumstance, in that Albus has already received a first class award many years ago. While an Order of Merlin can be upgraded from a lower level to a higher, a lower level cannot be granted after a higher. With that said, I do not have a medal for Albus, but his name will be inscribed in yet another portion of the annals of our history. In addition, the monetary reward he is due will be granted instead to the Hogwarts Scholarship Fund, to which he bequeathed most of his estate."

That announcement caused a few whispered comments as Kingsley then continued with the awards. After a couple more were granted, Harry was surprised to hear the name of Arabella Figg. His former neighbor went forward to receive her award and then turned around to return to her seat. When she went by Harry's seat, she gave him a wink and he smiled at her. He hadn't been aware that squibs could receive the award, but apparently it was possible. As he pondered that, a couple more names were read and then Kingsley called Neville Longbottom.

As Neville stood and made his way to Kingsley, Harry heard a shuffling behind him. The entire DA had risen from their seats and were saluting. Ron also saw and the trio stood and joined the DA in saluting the man who had led the student rebellion through their horrific final year. When Neville shook Kingsley's hand and turned back around, he stood in shock as he looked at everyone saluting. Shaking his head, he made his way back to his seat and the DA and the trio sat as well.

Next, the names of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin were read. Andromeda Tonks made her way down the aisle and accepted both awards. Harry smiled at her as well and made a mental note to do better about getting around to visit Teddy more often. Next, Professor McGonagall's name was read and, as she moved forward, a whistle almost directly behind Harry made everyone laugh. The professor turned and attempted to glare at Seamus, but Harry detected a not well disguised smirk. When she reached Kingsley, he was also trying to maintain his composure as she handed him something and he pinned her medal on her. Instead of a handshake, he gave her a hug and then she turned and made her way back to the staff row as Kingsley spoke.

"A bit of explanation is in order in regards to the award for Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. As I mentioned before, an Order of Merlin can be upgraded. Today she is receiving a second class award, which means she returned the third class award she earned years ago."

Kingsley read a couple more names, including his own, and then the list of the second class awards reached the long list of Weasleys. Here he deviated a bit from the order and called Arthur, then Molly and then Bill, Fleur, Charlie and George. Once George had received his award, Kingsley held his handshake a bit longer as he announced Fred's name and handed George the award for his brother. With all the second class awards given, Kingsley focused his gaze on the front row and the three friends that the media had dubbed the 'golden trio'. Harry groaned and muttered, only to receive an elbow from Hermione.

"Now we reach the point in this ceremony where I grant something quite rare. The Order of Merlin first class is an award of unparalleled distinction. Whereas the second and third class awards are decided by the Minister of Magic and approved by a majority vote of the twenty oldest recipients of the award, the awarding of a first class award requires an eighty percent approval vote by all sitting members of the Wizengamot, as well as a majority vote by all living recipients of the Order of Merlin, regardless of class. That means the minimum votes for each of these awards needed at least 418 votes. In actuality, the votes totaled nearly five hundred for each of these three recipients. These three friends started their education at this school a short seven years ago. They encountered and defeated evil in that first year, at the tender ages of 11 and 12. They would continue to face Death Eaters and Voldemort each year after. Together they managed what wizards and witches many years older could never dream. While much of the focus has been on Harry Potter, he will be the first to tell you that what was done would not have been possible without his friends. Ronald Weasley is the youngest son of a pureblood family and could have accepted an easier road, but he never chose to do so. Hermione Granger is a muggleborn witch of singular intelligence who never failed to stand beside her friends. When other muggleborns chose to flee, she chose to fight. In these three we have the ultimate example of what the wizarding world should strive for. A half-blood wizard, a pureblood wizard, and a muggleborn witch, bound together in friendship, whose Gryffindor bravery has granted us a freedom and new beginning for wizarding kind. So, without further delay, Hermione Granger, please step forward…"

Hermione looked at Ron and then at Harry, who was scowling and looked a bit green. This was something they had discussed. They weren't sure of the format for the awards ceremony, but they had decided that in case the awards were to be handed out singularly, they would instead proceed together. Smiling at both her friends, Hermione took each by the hands and the three of them stepped forward together. Kingsley was momentarily shocked and then smiled.

"Well, it seems as usual, that the three friends choose to stick together."

Kingsley pinned Hermione's medal and then announced Harry's name. As Harry's medal was pinned, a few claps were silenced. Finally, Kingsley called Ron's name and pinned his medal. Once he shook each of their hands, the trio turned to return to their seats. Suddenly the applause began, rolling through the Great Hall. From the rows of the DA, whistles and hoots echoed forth. Harry felt his face burn and forced a smile as Hermione dragged them back to their seats in the front row. After a few minutes, the noise died down and Kingsley was able to speak again.

"This concludes our ceremony. Thank you all for attending. Lunch will be served back here in the Great Hall in one hour's time. In the interim, drinks will be available in the courtyard. Headmistress McGonagall has advised that students wishing to give tours to their families are welcome to do so during this time."

Kingsley stepped down from the podium and everyone in the hall began to file out. Harry and Ginny followed the Weasleys out to the courtyard while Hermione and Ron found the Grangers. Jean had tears in her eyes as she hugged both of them.

"So mum, would you and dad like a tour?"

"Of course dear. Lead the way."

Hermione linked her hand with Ron's and led the way out of the Great Hall and to the main staircase. As they approached, a man in a picture doffed his top hat and winked at Jean and she jumped backward. Hearing her mum squeal, Hermione turned and laughed.

"Oh, you should probably know, most of the paintings will talk and interact with you. A lot of the people like to move around between frames as well. Since so many pictures are still being restored, some paintings will be quite active with extra residents. Now come, we're almost to Gryffindor tower and I'd like to get there before the stairs move and we have to go around a different way."

Neil and Jean said nothing as their eyes widened and they continued on after their daughter. They were on their third branch of stairs when the next set suddenly moved just like Hermione had predicted.

"Oh well, looks like we take the other stairs, go up a level and come back down."

They continued on and found their way to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady was waiting and smiled at them.

"Hermione darling! Good to see you back. Minerva said you'd be bringing visitors. No password today. Have fun!"

The portrait swung aside as Hermione thanked the lady and led the way into the common room. She turned and smiled at her parents as they looked around.

"Mum, dad, welcome to Gryffindor tower. Normally the lady we just talked to requires a password to enter and they change regularly for security. This is the common room, where we did much of our study and socializing. Off to the right is the girl's dorm and to the left is the boy's dorm. Bathrooms for each are below on the first floor. Each floor in the towers houses a different year, working from bottom up, 1st to 7th year. Now, I'm going to see if I can show you the last dorm I was in. Normally the girls' dorms have security on them preventing boys from going up. I think though that today the enchantments may allow us."

"Perhaps I should test first Mya. Better I come sliding down than Neil."

Hermione nodded and started up the stairs. Ron followed, and after a half dozen safe steps, they stopped and gestured for Neil and Jean to follow. They climbed up to the sixth years' dorm and entered the familiar surroundings. The Grangers looked around and admired the large four poster beds with their elaborate burgundy and gold draperies and looked out at the view across Black Lake. A standing heater in the center of the room was available for the winter months and wardrobes stood next to each bed for additional storage. A selection of elegant Persian rugs warmed the stone floors. Jean smiled as she looked around.

"Well this is certainly cozy and comfortable. And the view is quite spectacular. I have a question though, about the stairs, you mentioned a slide?"

"Yes mum, the founders designed the tower with old ideas in mind. Any boys who try to come up the girls' side trigger an alarm and the stairs turn into a slide sending them back down. Ron and Harry made the mistake on two different occasions when they wanted to talk to me and weren't thinking. The founders were very old-fashioned though and didn't feel that the problem could go either way. I never had a problem visiting Ron and Harry."

"Interesting, moving and sliding staircases. This castle is full of surprises."

"Yes, I can't imagine having the stairs move on you makes getting to class on time any easier."

"You've got that right Neil. It's a lesson you learn in the first week. Never dawdle because you never know what will happen."

They made their way back downstairs and the Creeveys were in the common room. Hermione and Ron both went over to talk to Dennis briefly and invited him to come visit the DA at Grimmauld anytime via floo. Then they made their way back out the portrait hole and continued the Grangers' tour. They passed by Transfiguration and Charms before reaching the library. The doors were closed and locked, so Hermione cast a transparency charm so that her parents could look inside. Then they moved on around the back exit to the greenhouses. Here the damage from the battle was still quite evident, but the Grangers were able to see how extensive the Herbology program had been. As they began to circle back near the Ravenclaw tower, Nearly Headless Nick floated by and stopped. This time it was Neil who squeaked. Hermione put a hand on both her parents to reassure them.

"Mum, dad, it's alright. Let me introduce you. Hello Nick!"

"Hermione! Lovely to see you my dear. And you appear attached to young Ronald. Are the two of you finally together?"

"Yes Nick. What do you mean finally?"

"Oh nothing dear. Although the Bloody Baron does owe me."

"Um, right. Nick, I'd like to introduce you to my parents, Drs. Neil and Jean Granger. Mum, dad, may I introduce Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. He is commonly called Nearly Headless Nick. He's the ghost of Gryffindor house."

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, a pleasure. I can't believe I'm meeting muggles. The world is certainly changing. Now, I'm sorry but I must be floating. Have to go find the Baron."

Nick left them and Hermione turned and saw her parents were looking paler than usual.

"Come, we're almost to Ravenclaw and then it's not far to the courtyard. You look like you could use some sun."

"Sure Hermione, but ghosts? One assigned to your house?"

"Yes dad, every house has a house ghost. There's a few others that move around the school. And of course there's Peeves, but he's a poltergeist. Likes to play pranks a lot. Quite annoying."

They continued on past Ravenclaw tower and exited to the courtyard. The Grangers made no more comments, still trying to absorb everything they were seeing. When they arrived, they went over to stand with the Weasleys and Harry. A tray of drinks floated by and Neil grabbed a bottle of butterbeer without taking notice of the floating tray. Hermione smiled at that. Her parents were slowly adjusting to magic. Neil took a large gulp and stopped to look at the bottle.

"Wow, so this is butterbeer? That's quite nice indeed. I may have to get you to bring some of this around to the house Hermione."

Mrs. Granger opted for a pumpkin juice and continued her discussion with Molly. Meanwhile, the Weasley boys were discussing Quidditch and answering Neil's questions about the sport. They pointed out of the courtyard and off to the distance where the tall rings of the pitch could be seen. Neil seemed especially interested in the game.

"You know, I'd like to see the game sometime. Hermione has talked about it, but it's hard to visualize. Do you fly at home?"

"Yes Neil, we have a makeshift pitch out back of the Burrow, but it's smaller. You know…"

Ron's sentence drifted off as he turned and looked at Harry. His best friend smiled and they knew they were thinking the same thought.

"Do you think McGonagall would let us?"

"Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to ask."

Harry looked at Ginny, who was now grinning as well. Then he excused himself from the group and crossed the courtyard to where Professor McGonagall was speaking with the Creeveys and two other families. He stopped a short distance away to wait for her, not wanting to interrupt. After a minute, she turned to him and smiled.

"Yes Mr. Potter, question?"

"Headmistress, we were just talking with the Grangers and Neil is really interested in Quidditch. We were wondering if, after lunch, we could maybe do a small exhibition for the muggle parents?"

"Oh, that sounds fantastic! Colin and Dennis never stopped talking about Quidditch. I'd love to see."

McGonagall smiled at Mr. Creevey and then turned back to Harry.

"I think you have a good idea there Mr. Potter. We can't let it take too long, but I think everyone might enjoy that. Perhaps you and Mr. Weasley can put together some teams?"

"Excellent! Thanks. I'll go talk to Ron."

Harry went back to Ron and on the way waved to Cho, Ginny, and George. Ginny was talking to Jean and gave Harry a sign that she would be with him in a minute. George didn't see the initial summons, but Cho did and smiled as she came over to Harry and Ron.

"Hey you two! What's up?"

"Hi Cho, how are you doing?"

"Better. The last month I've been improving. I miss Marie. Well others of course, but Marie and I were close since we were firsties. I hear you all have been busy over at your place Harry. I know I haven't been by to visit in a few weeks, Zach and I have been busy."

"Well, I'm glad you're doing better. You know you are welcome to come visit anytime. Now, I waved you over because McGonagall has just given us permission to put on a brief Quidditch exhibition after lunch. Several muggle parents have expressed an interest. I thought we could pull together two teams, combining players from different houses."

"That's an excellent idea Harry. Obviously we're both seekers, so we'd be on opposite teams. Ron, do you want to be Keeper for my team? Oh wait, if you and I are both seekers, what about Ginny?"

"Hey Cho! No problem. I wouldn't mind playing Chaser for this. So, Harry, obviously we got the go ahead from McGonagall?"

"Sure thing love. Now we just have to decide on two teams. We thought we'd mix houses."

The four of them discussed players and started to look around, gradually pulling other players into their meeting for further input. A couple of players opted to switch positions like Ginny had, allowing for a greater mix between houses for each team. A few of the players had only been seconds on their house teams, but would manage fine for an exhibition. After about ten minutes, two teams had been designated:

TEAM 1:

Chasers – Angelina Johnson, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbot

Beaters – George Weasley, Tony Goldstein

Keeper – Susan Bones

Seeker – Harry Potter

TEAM 2:

Chasers – Alicia Spinnet, Ginny Weasley, Katie Bell

Beaters – Michael Corner, Lee Jordan

Keeper – Ron Weasley

Seeker – Cho Chang

With that decided, Cho went to talk to Professor McGonagall, who stopped in mid discussion with Kingsley.

"Professor McGonagall, we've been talking and we have the teams lined up for the exhibition match. We have two full teams, with a mix between houses on each team. We were wondering if we can use school brooms? None of us brought ours today."

"Of course Miss Chang. I'll talk to Madam Hooch. I'm glad you mixed the teams for this exhibition match. Minister Shacklebolt and I were just discussing the exhibition game idea and we're looking forward to it. By the way, the broom shack was destroyed during the battle so we purchased a bulk lot of new brooms. You'll be flying Tailsweeper 9 models. Nothing like a Firebolt, but better than the old Comets."

"Excellent professor, thank you. We're all quite excited."

With that, the bells began sounding, indicating it was time for lunch. When everyone filed into the Great Hall, the familiar long tables were in place, although no house banners hung overhead. Everyone began to shuffle and find seats. The elder Weasleys sat across from the Grangers while the rest of the two families spread out around them. Hermione sat next to her mother and smirked at Jean's surprised gasp when a plethora of food suddenly appeared in front of them.

"The Great Hall is directly above the kitchens mum. There are around a hundred house elves that keep the castle running and over half of them are in the kitchens. They have four counters directly below each table and set up everything before transporting it straight up to the house tables."

Jean just nodded as she reached for a platter of chicken. The meal progressed well as the formality of the morning dissolved into a festive atmosphere. Before long the food began to dwindle and Headmistress McGonagall stood up at the head of the hall, calling the room to order.

"Good afternoon everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the fine meal. This was planned to be the culmination of the day's activities, but we have something else to offer you as a special treat. Several of our award recipients discovered that our muggle family members are curious about the game of Quidditch, and it has been decided that we will have a brief exhibition match after lunch. If you wish to attend, the Quidditch pitch is out through the courtyard and to the north."

McGonagall sat and the buzz in the room reignited as the last of the food finished and everyone began to file out of the Great Hall. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George excused themselves from their families and ran ahead to prepare with their teams. When they reached the pitch, Madam Hooch was excited and ready. Hanging up their dress robes, each player received one of the new school brooms. The two keepers donned their leathers over their trousers and dress shirts before flying out to join their teams. The two teams arranged themselves at opposite ends of the pitch and briefly discussed strategy. As the stands began to fill, the two teams flew to the center of the pitch and together discussed what the plan was. It was decided to play twenty minutes, or until the snitch was caught.

"Harry, Cho, try not to catch the snitch too fast. We know you can, but we want to show everybody the game."

"No worries Katie, I understand."

"Hey Harry, why don't you give an introduction on the rules of the game for everyone?"

"What, me? No. Ron, you do it. No one knows Quidditch better than you."

"Alright, sure Harry."

"Ron, remember to just stick with the basic rules. No long winded history lessons."

Ron glared at his brother, but nodded in assent. With everything set and the stands full, the two teams separated to opposite sides of the center of the pitch. Ron flew up higher and cast a sonorous majorous. His voice magnified as he began to explain the game, the three different kinds of balls, and the players and what their roles were. Proving George wrong, he did keep his explanation brief. When he finished, he cancelled the spell and rejoined his team as Madam Hooch's whistle started the game and she released the balls.

Ron flew to his goals and began his keeping duties. As he did, a familiar voice echoed through the stands and he smiled at Luna's commentary.

"And the first ever Quidditch Exhibition at Hogwarts has begun! Katie Bell takes the quaffle and she's off…Ooh, nice protection from beater George Weasley as Angie Johnson chases her friend Katie. Those two have been friends since first year. And Katie takes a shot, but Susan Bones blocks her! Nice work Susie, maybe you should have played Keeper before. And now it's Zacharias Smith with the quaffle. I can't believe his hair still isn't moving, it's quite spectacular isn't it? And Zach has to dive, ooh bludger almost got him, but Tony Goldstein is there to knock that crazy bludger back to the other side. Look out Cho! And it looks like our seekers are off looking for the snitch. Harry Potter is the youngest seeker in over a hundred years. Cho's good, but no one matches Harry. And it's Ginny Weasley with the quaffle. My she flies almost as well as her boyfriend Harry. Their children will be flying before they walk. And Ginny aims and scores! Nice try Susie, but Ginny is good. Normally she's a seeker, but obviously all the practice with her brothers is paying off. Now it's Hannah Abbott with the quaffle and my she's fast. Nice shot from beater Lee Jordan, but Hannah dodges the bludger and tries to score..ooh no luck, nice block from keeper Ron Weasley. And it's Zach with the quaffle again, but he's got a bludger on him. And Tony Goldstein is there to knock the bludger off him, but Tony almost hit his boyfriend Michael Corner. They really do make a cute couple don't they? Michael dated Ginny for a while, but anyone with eyes could see where his heart was. And Angie Johnson has recovered the quaffle, takes aim and scores! Sorry Ron, but don't be too angry, she's your brother's girlfriend. And now it's Alicia Spinnet with the quaffle..."

Luna's personal comment laden Quidditch commentary continued for the next eighteen minutes as the score stayed close at 50-70. Two minutes before the set twenty minute limit, an alarm sounded and Harry and Cho took their cue as Luna's commentary continued.

"…and Michael Corner aims a bludger at Hannah as she races by with the quaffle. Parted her hair, but she's clear and she aims and ooh, no, Ron blocks another. And with the alarm sounding that we are close to the end of this exhibition, it looks like our seekers are off. They must have been watching the snitch for a while. These Tailsweeper brooms are no match for a Firebolt, but Harry is still outstripping Cho…oh nice barrel roll away from that bludger Harry. And Ginny has the quaffle, she just flew by Harry as he chases the snitch. They were so close I'm sure they kissed on the way by. And Ginny scores! Cho is on Harry's tail, but I see the snitch and Harry is right there…wait, what's he doing? He can practically reach for it, but no he's pulling back? And Cho passes him, looks back and did Harry just nod at her? Yes, looks like he told her to go and Cho has the snitch! Exhibition over!"

A final alarm sounded and the stands went wild as both teams flew and lined up in front of the crowd to give a final wave. Then all the players descended to return their brooms to Madam Hooch, who was grinning spectacularly.

"Excellent everyone! Magnificent show!"

A round of hugs and backslapping ensued, with a few kisses among partners. Ginny looked over and smiled as she saw George grab Angie and begin to snog her.

"Oh good! Are you two coming to your senses and talking again? Well, not talking, looks like your tongues are a bit busy."

George continued snogging Angie while he gave his sister a rude gesture. Cho finished kissing Zach and turned to Harry.

"Harry, you didn't have to let me get the snitch."

"Maybe not, but this is probably the only time during a Quidditch match where I'll get to be a gentleman."

Cho and several others laughed as the group of friends made their way out of the pitch. The rest of their friends soon descended on them, with Luna in the lead.

"Spectacular commentary Luna!"

"Yeah Luna, do you really like my hair that much?"

Luna received a few hugs as Hermione wrapped herself around Ron and everyone went to find their families. The Grangers were waiting for Hermione and Ron and both looked ecstatic. It was Neil who practically exploded as they approached.

"Wow! That was amazing! I never imagined. I understand why you're obsessed with the game Ron. Blimey, just wonderful!"

Hermione laughed at her father.

"This was only an exhibition dad. Two teams thrown together with some second team players, no practice and sub-standard brooms. You should see when they really play."

Neil just gawked in amazement as Hermione and Jean each took him by an arm to a spot near the entrance of the pitch where everyone was gathered. Kingsley and McGonagall stood on a small rise and addressed the crowd.

"Thank you to our Quidditch players for an amazing exhibition and thank you to everyone for attending this awards celebration!"

With that, the crowd began to dissolve. As the Quidditch players went to find their dress robes, McGonagall stepped over to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to talk to everyone at Grimmauld about decisions for this upcoming year. Would it be possible to come by tomorrow? Maybe the rest of the DA not in residence can be there as well?"

"Sure professor, how about dinner around six? I'll get as many of us there as possible."

"Very good. Dinner at six. Thank you."

McGonagall turned to return to the castle and Harry and Ron both looked at their partners as Kingsley approached them. This was the moment they had discussed a number of times over the previous week. Hermione and Ginny both sighed, knowing Harry and Ron had made up their minds. Kingsley reached the group and smiled at the four of them.

"Excellent game everyone! The muggle parents especially loved it."

"Yes, it was fun to play with mixed house teams."

"Now, I'm sure you know what I'm going to ask. Have you had time to think about my offer?"

Harry and Ron both spoke up, accepting Kingsley's offer to join the Auror department. He looked overjoyed and then looked at Hermione.

"Kingsley, I appreciate the offer, but I've don't think the Auror department is for me. I'd also like to return for my last year of school."

"Alright Hermione. I honestly can't say I'm surprised. I am thrilled to have Harry and Ron."

"So Kingsley, you said the initial training is three months. When does it start?"

"Training starts January 4th and will run to April 12th. A bit over three months, but the curriculum is set now and that's what has been decided. That will allow all trainees to celebrate the holidays before the training. Once you start, there will be no breaks and no visitations. You will have access to owl post."

Ron pulled Hermione tighter to his side and groaned. Not seeing her for three months would be hell. She would be busy at school at least, but still, that meant no meeting for Hogsmeade weekends. She looked at Ron and put her hand to his face.

"It'll be hard Ron, but we'll manage. This is important to you."

Ron nodded and looked back to Kingsley.

"Well, thank you both, I'm afraid I still have obligations today and have to be going."

With the first post war decision for their futures decided, Ron and Harry wrapped their arms around their girlfriends and went to find their families. They rejoined the Grangers and the Weasley clan as they all walked back to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to her parents and apparated back to Grimmauld, while Hermione and Ron said goodbye to his parents and apparated the Grangers back home. They returned to Grimmauld a short while later and joined the rest of their housemates as they enjoyed a lazy afternoon at home.

The following day Grimmauld Place was packed as the DA gathered for dinner. Along with those in residence, Neville, Luna, George, Lee, Zach, Dennis, Hannah, Cho and Dean were also in attendance. Ginny noticed that Neville and Luna arrived separately and didn't appear as attached as usual. She wasn't sure what was going on, but made a mental note to talk to her friend. When Professor McGonagall arrived, they had twenty-three for dinner in a dining room that normally sat eighteen. Extra chairs were brought in as everyone squeezed together companionably. As they started with seafood bisque, McGonagall looked around at the room and smiled.

"Well everyone, this bisque is quite good, but perhaps I should take care of the business of why I'm here and then we can just enjoy our meal. Thank you all for coming in, it saves me having to make a number of house calls. Now, there are a couple of reasons I need to talk to you. First, I wanted to let you know that the rebuilding is continuing well, but we have run into a few areas where we can use help. The specialists asked if you would mind returning next Tuesday and Wednesday? There are a couple of larger tasks that have been set aside and we think that with two more intensive days that everything should be in place for the school year."

A chorus of assents echoed around the table and McGonagall thanked them all before continuing.

"Next, I was wondering if you have considered your future plans? Some of you finished your last year, but of course the level of your schooling was anything but ideal. Others of you missed some or all of the year. Each of you will be welcomed back, although Kingsley is arranging a NEWTs test on August 24th for those not wishing to return. That was actually just finalized yesterday and you are the first students to hear about it. I know that returning will be difficult for you, especially since some of you will be significantly older. After discussions with the other professors, I'm going to offer a unique concession for returning seventh and higher year students. If you decide to return, you will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade every weekend. This privilege will only be allowed as long as you maintain your grades. I understand that this will take some thought, but I would appreciate a decision as soon as possible."

"Actually professor, I've decided already and I'd like to return."

"Well Miss Granger, I can't say I'm surprised. I had been hoping you would say that. I'd like to offer you the responsibility of the Head Girl position if you're willing."

"What? Of course professor. Thank you."

The room became riotous as everyone cheered and those within arm's reach tried to hug or shake Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked next at Harry and Ron.

"What about the two of you? Will we be seeing you return?"

Ron looked to Harry and nodded, indicating Harry should respond.

"Sorry professor, no. Ron and I notified Kingsley yesterday that we are accepting his offer of positions in the Auror department. Our training will begin January 4th."

The room erupted again with cheers as the professor smiled.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised. When Kingsley mentioned his offer I thought I might lose you. Good luck with your new positions. You'll both be wonderful assets to the Auror department."

Professor McGonagall finished her bisque and looked around at the rest of the table. Everyone began replying to her question. Dennis, Ernie, Parvati, Padma, Zach, Cho, Susan and Ginny all accepted the offer to return. Neville, Dean, Luna, Hannah and Seamus declined. The professor began to inquire what each of them had planned. Neville and Dean were still deciding, although Neville did plan on taking NEWTs since he had attended most of his last year. Seamus was considering his uncle's offer to take over his Dublin pub. Luna was planning on continuing with the Quibbler until her father's health improved. Hannah was considering an apprenticeship at an apothecary owned by a family friend. McGonagall wished each of them well and then looked at Ernie.

"Mr. McMillan, I am glad you've decided to return. Will you consent to being Head Boy?"

"Of course professor. I'd be honored."

The professor smiled as a new round of cheers went up for Ernie. With the decisions made, the rest of dinner continued in a lighter manner as the headmistress of Hogwarts spent time catching up with her past and future students. After the bountiful meal completed, Headmistress McGonagall thanked everyone for the meal and declared that she had to return to her duties at the school. As she prepared to leave, she called Neville and Hannah over.

"I have something I wish to discuss with the both of you. Is there someplace we can go for a bit of quiet?"

"Probably the library professor."

Neville led them to the library and found only Ernie there. When he saw them, he grabbed a book and left the room for them. Professor McGonagall locked and silenced the room before addressing her two former students.

"Mr. Longbottom and Miss Abbott, I understand the reasons why you have both declined to return and I have a proposal for you. As you are aware, the greenhouses at the school were destroyed in the battle. In addition, many of the plants were turned into weapons. When we started the rebuilding process, I had to make the Herbology department a secondary concern due to funding and also the time needed to replenish and restock the plants. Originally I thought it could take as many as three or four years before we could start the Herbology program again. Since that initial planning, the school has received a generous endowment that is designated specifically to the Herbology department and will hopefully allow us to begin teaching Herbology again in just a year's time. To do that, one of the main factors will be locating the necessary plant stock. I have been working with Professor Sprout intensively and she has agreed to take on the effort. Over the next year she will be travelling extensively, working with colleagues around the world to locate and procure what is needed. To do this, she will need the assistance of a couple of apprentices and I would like to ask each of you if you would consider accompanying her? You will be paid and all travel expenses will be covered. Mr. Longbottom, you are the best Herbology student in at least thirty years and Professor Sprout hopes you will consent. Miss Abbott, as her great-niece, Professor Sprout has taken an especial interest in your talents and feels you would be an excellent addition to the team."

"You're Professor Sprout's great-niece?"

"Yes, she's my father's aunt. I try to keep it quiet so no one would think she was favoring me. Like she would."

"Well, Professor Sprout plans on beginning her journey in a month. She wants to start in the southern hemisphere, where it will be spring. She would like a reply in a week's time."

"That's fine professor, I don't need time. It sounds fantastic. I'll learn more with Professor Sprout than I would with any other apprenticeship and I don't have anything tying me to England right now."

Hannah smiled and nodded at Neville's comments.

"I agree professor. Count me in."

"Excellent, Pomona will be thrilled. Thank you both. She'll be in contact with you shortly."

With that decided, Professor McGonagall departed Grimmauld Place after a few more good byes and headed back to the school. Neville, Hannah and those not in residence also left shortly afterward, while the housemates of Grimmauld relaxed after a busy couple of days.


	15. Neville

**Once again, we're backtracking a bit in time to cover another character's story and point of view…**

Chapter 15 – Neville

Neville woke late on the 24th of July and stuck his arm out to feel the other side of the bed. It was cold and empty. Groaning, he sat up and looked around. Luna was nowhere to be seen and had probably left a while ago. Lately she had been rising early more and he often wouldn't see her until near dinner time. He had been hoping to have a talk with her, but now it looked like he would have to wait. As he contemplated his day, he came to a decision as he pulled himself out of the bed and headed for the shower. As he stood under the stream of water, Neville thought back on the nearly three months he and Luna had been together. At first everything was a mess. Post battle he had felt lost and she had just been there. They had been friends for several years, both misfits who understood what it was like to not quite fit in. Still, there had been no indication of the attraction that flared between them after the battle. She had quite possibly saved him in those early hours when he felt himself slipping into despair. Then there was the mess with her father and the house immediately after, and that was his time to help her. After, in the first months, they had been so busy that their relationship had coasted along comfortably. He had actually only taken her on two dates. Now, he felt that whatever they had was waning. In the past two weeks they had seemed to grow further apart and they hadn't made love in a week. As he finished his shower, Neville decided it was time for a talk with Luna. He wasn't sure if the relationship was going anywhere and he wasn't sure if he really wanted it to.

He dressed quickly and headed downstairs. Gran wasn't around, so she was probably already out running errands or visiting friends. He grabbed a banana and ate it in several bites before apparating to Luna's house. As he landed, he could already hear the Quibbler's machinery running, indicating that she had been busy for a while. Taking a deep breath, he strode up the walkway to the door and knocked. After a few minutes with no answer due to the loud machinery, he carefully pushed the door open and stepped in as he shouted Luna's name. A minute later she came down the stairs and stopped partway, staring at him.

"Oh, hi Nev. Why are you here?"

"I came looking for you Luna. We need to talk and you're never home until late anymore. What's going on?"

"I've…busy…and…"

Whatever Luna was trying to say was cut off as a machine nearby began rattling louder. Neville looked frustrated as he shouted.

"CAN WE GO OUTSIDE AND TALK?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and reached over to turn the machine down. Neville stepped outside and Luna followed. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes were elsewhere.

"Luna, look at me, please. What is going on?"

"What Nev? I'm busy. The Quibbler is doing great and I've got this research project. It's quite fascinating. I really should get back to what I was working on. Don't you have to floo up to Scotland to that loch you've been hanging around?"

Neville shook his head. Here she was, trying to distract him. Ever since the work at Hogwarts had finished, what had been small side projects for each of them had taken greater precedence. Luna was working on research into blibbering humdingers, certain that new information from Greenland looked interesting. Meanwhile, he had taken to visiting a research team stationed near Loch Monar that had uncovered a new plant in the loch depths and was looking at potential healing properties with it. The distraction of their personal projects was really just an excuse for something that had been brewing for a while and now it was time to face it.

"Luna, we both have our projects, but I don't think that's the issue entirely. What's happening with us? When we were first together we couldn't stand to be apart. Now you leave before I wake and usually don't show up until dinner."

"Oh Nev, I don't know. We just seem to be on different paths or maybe it's the humdingers, I don't know. When we were first together it seemed easy, but now I can't make myself work us out. Stupid humdingers. Tell me, do you love me?"

"What? I don't see how that's…"

"That's what I thought. We're good friends and you're amazing in bed, but I don't think we have anything more. I'm sorry Nev, but I think we should let each other go."

Neville looked at her stunned. What she was saying made sense, mostly. Really more sense than she usually made, which showed how serious she was. If he was honest, he really couldn't say he loved her. He liked her a lot, cared about her, but nothing more. If he was honest, he should have seen this day coming. He stared at her and couldn't say anything. Eventually Luna spoke again.

"I guess I should come collect my things. It's probably best to go now. Let me shut the machines down."

Neville just nodded and stayed in the same spot until Luna returned after silencing her machinery. Then she apparated away and Neville followed her back to his home. Luna went inside and made her way to the bedroom they had shared. Neville meanwhile stood staring at a wall in the living room, still trying to piece together what was happening. After some time, he heard an apparition pop and looked up to see Gran stepping into the house. At the same time, Luna came downstairs with her boxes and trunks floating behind her. Gran looked up the stairs and then turned to look at Neville.

"Neville, Luna, what's going on?"

"Good morning Mrs. Longbottom. Neville and I had a talk and we've decided that we need to give each other some space. I'm moving back to my home. I appreciate all you've done for me and allowing me to stay."

Luna walked over and gave Gran a quick peck on the cheek before she turned back to Neville.

"Bye Nev. Take care of yourself."

"Bye, keep in touch Luna."

Luna left and Neville just stood, staring at the door for a minute. Gran approached him and began to reach for him. Snapping out of his stupor, Neville decided he needed to get out.

"I'm overdue at the research project Gran. I have to go."

Neville gave her a quick peck and walked out, apparating to the research station in Scotland. The rest of day he poured himself into whatever task he was assigned. He technically didn't have a position on the team, but generally made himself so useful that they allowed him to stay around. Everyone could tell something was wrong, but he just shrugged them each off and focused harder on isolating the sticky strands from each plant in preparation for their test potion infusions. When the sky darkened, he didn't notice until Tom came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Neville, give it a rest. We're heading to the pub. You look like you could use a drink."

Neville shrugged and set the work aside as he followed Tom out of the building. They apparated back to the team's home office in Edinburgh and then made their way out to the busy streets. An hour later, Neville was into his third pint and starting to finally relax. A variety of foods were being passed and he ate without much caring, not having had anything but his earlier banana. After a couple of hours, he was in a decidedly better mood and had even started to sing along with the band that had come in to play. At one point, one of his mates pushed him toward the makeshift dance floor and he found himself unable to refuse. As he began to dance, he saw a familiar girl standing to one side and grabbed her hand. She joined him on the dance floor and soon they were gyrating against each other with little regard to the music. As the lively dance music calmed and he took her in his arms for a slower song, he decided to introduce himself.

"By the way, pretty little witch, I'm Neville Longbottom. You look familiar, but I can't place the name."

The witch snorted and shook her head.

"I know exactly who you are Neville. You really have had a couple pints too many. It's Daphne Greengrass, Slytherin, same year as you."

"Huh, Daphne? Really? Your hair…"

"Yes, I cut my hair. Now, come, let's get you out of here before you're too far gone to be of any use to me."

She led him off the dance floor and he waved to his mates as they passed by. Tom flashed him a quick thumbs up before giving him a shooing gesture. Once they reached the back of the pub, Daphne wrapped an arm around his waist and apparated them away. They landed in an elegant neo-Victorian sitting room, decorated in shades of green that displayed a definite sense of wealth.

"Where are we?"

"My home. Well, my parents' home, but this is my suite. The bedroom is through the door to your right."

As she talked, Daphne leaned up and began to kiss Neville. He quickly gave in as she pressed her body against his. When she opened her mouth slightly, he plunged his tongue into her mouth and grabbed her by the waist as he thrust his hips at the same time. She moaned into his mouth and began to remove his shirt as she pushed him toward the bedroom. As the shirt came off, she ran her hands over his muscles and then noticed the tattoo. When she stroked it and it glowed, she just shook her head.

"Well, I can say that most of my friends didn't think too much of your little army. I guess you proved yourselves though. I have to say, the war training you all did has firmed you up nicely. I think this is going to be fun indeed."

They reached the door to the bedroom and tumbled through as he finished unbuttoning her blouse and began to unclasp her bra. He had it off in no time as he dipped his head and began to run his tongue down her chest. When he reached a nipple and began sucking, his hand reached over to give the other side a good squeeze, causing her to moan loudly. Then she pushed him back and quickly began undoing his pants. As she did, he kicked off his boots and then reached forward to yank her skirt off. As it fell, he drooled at the sight of her black lace knickers. Reaching forward, he began to fondle her and found that she was already quite wet. As he began to snog her again and continued groping, she pushed him back and growled.

"Fuck, get on with it already."

Happy to comply, he yanked her knickers down so fast that she hissed as the fabric burned her legs with the rapid descent. Then he pushed her back on the bed, pulled her thighs apart and began to flick his tongue into her folds. Soon she was squirming and screaming his name when he plunged two fingers into her without warning. She came undone as her thighs squeezed around his head and he kept drilling his fingers into her while she begged him to stop. Eventually he desisted and allowed her to come down from her high. Then he stood up and dropped his boxers. She still had her head thrown back, panting, when he plunged his entire length into her, causing a fresh scream. Something in his alcohol clouded brain wondered about silencing charms as he began to set a rhythm. Daphne recovered quickly and was soon urging him on as he increased his speed and she clutched at the bed, trying to keep from being pushed off. Suddenly Neville felt the familiar tightening in his balls and he reached forward to rub her clit, pushing her over the edge again as he filled her for the first time that night. Minutes later, he slipped out and rolled to the side of her, panting and feeling slightly sobered as she rolled over to look at him.

"Damn Neville. I never would have expected that. I haven't been shagged that good since fifth year."

As she talked, her fingers traced circles through the thatch on his chest and he felt himself start to awaken again. When Daphne moved closer and they started snogging again, his cock took notice and so did Daphne.

"Ooh, so big boy is ready to go again. I wonder, how many times do you think you can go tonight Neville? What are you going to do to me?"

Neville claimed her mouth for another minute before pulling back to respond.

"You're not going to be able to walk in the morning."

Daphne was already leaning against him when Neville pulled her over into a full straddle on top of him and drove her full force onto his erect cock. Her eyes flew open as she let out a small squeal before recovering and starting to ride him fast and hard. Neville reached up and made a game of trying to catch her beautiful, bouncing breasts. As her speed increased, he sat up and pulled her tight to his chest while dipping his head down to suck on her. The new position allowed less movement, but the angle intensified their strokes as Daphne began to convulse on his cock. Neville was still not quite with her as he rolled them over and pounded into her relentlessly for another couple of minutes as she screamed and begged. Finally he came again and fell onto her in a sweaty pile as they both instantly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Neville woke and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Then he looked at the witch next to him and remembered it all as his cock began to twitch. Sometime after their last round, they had separated and now Daphne was diagonal on her stomach in the bed next to him. Before he could admire her firm bum further, his bladder demanded attention instead and he slowly got up and went looking for a bathroom. She had said this was her suite and since she had her own attached sitting room, he figured there would be a bathroom nearby. Sure enough, he found it on the other side of the sitting room. A few minutes later, he returned to the bed and stared at her beautiful backside as he started to rise again. Deciding he had had enough sleep, he crawled over top of her, keeping himself on his knees above her as he began to kiss her neck and nibble on her ear. Gradually she started to awaken, looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Seeing that he had her attention, he reached down and slid a finger into her, glad to find she was still dripping. As she moaned, he figured she was ready. He crawled back off the bed and pulled her to the edge, where he arranged her on her knees. He fingered her for another minute before slowly driving his full length into her. As she began to scream, he realized that she liked this position as much as Luna. With each stroke, she pushed back at him harder, causing him to increase his speed. He held her hips as he pummeled her repeatedly. She alternated between small screams and whimpers until she finally howled and tried to collapse to the bed when she came. Neville used his strength as he held her up and continued without ceasing. He figured she would probably have bruises in the morning, but he was beyond being able to stop, especially when she started screaming his name again. As she came for the last time of the night, he felt himself release as he pumped himself repeatedly into her depths. Finally sated, he rolled her over and placed her on the bed before falling in next to her.

When he woke the next morning, the first rays of early light were just peeking around the edges of her curtains and Neville looked up to find Daphne staring at him.

"Morning lover."

"Morning. Wow, what a night."

"Hmm yes, quite a night. You wake up, I have to pee."

Daphne rolled off the bed and took a minute as she let out a small moan and began stretching.

"Fuck Daphne, I hurt you last night."

"Just a bit. And I'm not complaining. I needed that so badly. Anyway, you promised I wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. You didn't keep that promise, but you came close. Closer than anyone has since my first time."

"Really, I said that? I'm usually not like that."

"Well, you had quite a lot to drink and I think you've been a bit stressed. I bet you feel better now."

"Yes, definitely."

Daphne finished her stretches and slowly walked out to the bathroom. Neville watched her unusual gait and mentally chided himself. He had taken all his frustration from the last weeks and poured it into a night of rough sex. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. He slowly climbed out of bed and noticed that he had a couple of bruises of his own. It had definitely been an eventful night, as the pounding in his head reminded him. As he began to search for his clothing, he stepped into the sitting room to find his shirt. When he entered the room, a knock on the door sounded and then it opened. Neville looked up at a young witch who he immediately realized was Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, also a Slytherin. Then Daphne came out of the bathroom on the other side and Astoria looked from one to the other of them.

"Oops, sorry sister. Longbottom? My, you did grow up well. Anyway, I'll go, but sister you need to get down to breakfast. Mummy is having one of her mornings. I won't mention that I found a Gryffindor in your room, but I will expect explicit details later."

Astoria turned and exited the room as Neville began yanking his clothes on. Once he was dressed, he turned to Daphne, a bit unsure what to say.

"Don't worry Neville. I don't expect anything from you. Last night was something we both needed. Now it's done and you should get going. I had to bring you in due to our wards, but anyone can apparate out on their own."

Neville nodded, turned and apparated straight to his bedroom back home. Deciding he was still tired, he stripped his shirt and pants and fell straight onto the bed in his boxers. A minute later, a knock sounded on the door and he groaned as the door opened a crack.

"Neville? I thought I heard someone apparate. I hope you're home. I've been worried."

"Yes Gran, I'm home."

His gran crossed the room and looked down on Neville's prone form. He looked up and saw she was frowning.

"Well, I'm not even going to ask where you were at last night. Unless you crossed a swamp cat, I can guess by the scratches on your back. I suppose you just want to sleep?"

"Please Gran."

"Fine, I understand. Next time at least send me a patronus. I know you're grown, but we're not out of danger yet and I worry. I don't know what happened with you and Luna, but I hope you're alright. I don't think falling into another woman's bed is the solution, but I can't exactly tell you no. Just please be careful."

"Yes Gran. Sorry I worried you."

She gave him one more look as he drifted off to sleep and then tiptoed out of the room, wondering what had happened to her once quiet and unassuming grandson.

Neville woke up shortly after one in the afternoon and groaned. His head was throbbing and the memories of the previous night assaulted him. What had happened to him? He didn't have a lot of experience, with Luna being his first lover, but he always tried to be considerate with his lovemaking. True, at times Luna had asked for him to be rough, but they had never been as rough as he was last night. Now Luna was gone and the first night after they broke up he'd had a one night stand with a Slytherin. Then he thought about his mates that he had left at the pub and figured they had probably given up on him. He should have been back at the loch hours ago. Three months ago he had led a small resistance army into battle. They were trained and disciplined and he had been their guiding force. Now he sat on the bed of his family home, unemployed, directionless, and feeling emotionally spent. Then he thought of those he had led to battle and those who hadn't survived. He thought of Terry, brilliant and gorgeous, who could and did have his way with most of the witches in his house and a couple from other houses. Terry, who would never feel a woman's touch again. And then there was Justin. He had come from a minor nobility muggle family and had everything waiting for him. They were all gone and he was left to do anything he wished, even engage in a night of endless fucking with a girl he normally wouldn't have even talked to. The thought of it all made him want to retch.

As he doubled over, choking, something in him snapped as he threw his head back and screamed. Suddenly he was a blur as he pounded his fist into a wall and then smashed a chair before throwing a mirror across the room. His screams continued as he ripped the room apart. He was reaching to tear the curtains down when his gran burst into the room. Seeing the rage in her grandson and knowing there was no way she could match him physically, she cast a stun spell that stopped him in his tracks before casting a sleep spell. He fell in place, landing on the rug as his grandmother let silent tears fall. She carefully levitated him to the bed and went over to look at him. His face was creased with tension despite his sleep state and his fists were bloodied. Seeing that he was well asleep, she left briefly for the hall bath where she kept most of her potions. Minutes later she began to apply dittany to his hands and then she mixed a calming draught with half a sleep potion. Tilting his head back, she carefully dribbled it down his throat. Within minutes, the effects became obvious as his muscles loosened and his face settled.

Stepping back, Augusta Longbottom surveyed the room and began to put everything right again. Thankfully, Neville hadn't used his wand, so all the damage was merely physical. Once she saw it was in order, she left the room and headed for the kitchen. With shaking hands, she poured herself a glass of scotch and knocked it back before pouring another and grabbing a tin of biscuits. As she made her way back to Neville's room, she picked up a book she was reading and then went to sit by her grandson's bedside. She sat there for hours, reading and watching him sleep. Finally, shortly before six, he began to stir. As he woke, he looked over at her. Then the memories came flooding back and his eyes swept around the room.

"I repaired everything Neville."

"Bloody hell Gran, I'm sorry."

"What happened Neville? Something with Luna?"

"No. Well, maybe some. More of just everything. Then I got to thinking about everyone, Terry, Justin, Tammy, so many of them...and I didn't do enough...and now they're gone, and I'm here and I don't bloody well know why. I guess I even drove Luna away. Or maybe we just drifted. I don't know. Then I went and got drunk and everything last night and it was all just too much."

Augusta regarded her grandson for several minutes. Some of the pain had returned to his face and she wondered how she could even comprehend all he was going through.

"Well Neville, I certainly don't know what happened last night. I can take a guess, but I'd prefer to leave the details vague. As for the rest of it, you did the best you could. I know from what Minerva has told me that if you hadn't led the army a lot more people would have died. I don't know why you're here or what the future holds, but you have time. You're turning eighteen next week. You still have a lot of time to figure it out. As for Luna, I like the girl, but I don't think the two of you gave yourselves time to sort things out individually. I think it's best for now if you each focus on yourselves. Again, who knows what the future holds?"

"At least I have a future."

"Yes, a future that your parents and a good many other noble people fought hard to give you. Now you need to take hold of what you've been given."

Neville nodded and the room grew silent as he contemplated her words. Then his body demanded attention and he knew he needed the loo. Rising from the bed, his gran watched him closely until she saw where he was heading.

"You finish in the loo Neville and I'll find us something to eat. It's a bit late, but there's some roast chicken left. How about I make some sandwiches?"

"Sounds good gran. Thanks. For everything. I'm sorry for the mess I made."

"I understand. I'm surprised it took as long as it did for this to happen."

That night when Neville returned to his bed, he found sleep elusive as he spent several hours trying to figure out what to do next. The first thing he would do is return to the research team at the loch and see if they were speaking to him. Eventually sleep claimed him in the early hours of morning.

When he woke early, Neville dressed and headed downstairs where he made a quick breakfast. Gran arrived as he was cooking and was happy that he was headed back to the loch. They ate quickly and then Neville apparated to Scotland. When he arrived, he saw Tom and went to talk to him.

"Well, look who it is. That little birdie you left the pub with decided to let you go?"

"Actually, she let me go the next morning. I was home yesterday. Wasn't feeling well. I'm sorry I didn't send a note, but I'm back if you need my help."

"Sure thing mate. Not like we have any claim to you since we can't pay you. You're more a volunteer, which means you set your own conditions. You sure you're alright? You look sad. What happened with that bird?"

"It wasn't Daphne, at least not entirely. Just a pile of shite that all came together at once. Now, what do you need me to do?"

Tom looked at Neville and shook his head. Deciding that he shouldn't delve further, he began instructing him on what they needed for the next part of the project.

Neville spent the next five days working long hours at the loch. With nothing else to do, he didn't see much point to rush away at the end of the day. Tom and the others appreciated his dedication, and the experience was giving him a lot of insight into different aspects of field work. On Thursday, Tom called a halt to the work day early and the two of them went their separate directions to get ready for Neville's birthday celebration. Everyone at the research site had wished him a happy birthday, but the real celebration was scheduled for that evening.

Neville arrived home and talked to his gran briefly. She had given him his present that morning, a beautiful, fully illustrated copy of _Desert Plants of the World_. She knew he would be out with the boys for the evening, if not the whole night. He showered and put on a nice shirt with clean jeans and scrubbed boots before apparating to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with his friends. When he showed up, Tom the bartender gave him a wave and a cheer sounded from a booth at the back of the pub. There he found George, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Tom. He had asked for just his best mates and a quiet celebration and, when Harry had heard the plans, he had asked Neville if they could make it a dual celebration since Harry's birthday was the day following. Neville was thrilled with the idea and Seamus declared that they would have to drink twice as much.

Neville and Harry got exactly what they wanted, at least at the start of the night. As the night wore on, the quiet part of their birthday request was forgotten as the firewhiskey flowed and alternating rounds of toasts and singing sounded through the pub. Tom the bartender was tolerant, casting a minimal silencing spell that kept the noise down, but allowed him to still watch them. Sometime after midnight, the boys began contemplating going home with some encouragement from Tom the bartender, but none of them could apparate so they decided to floo back to Grimmauld, except for Tom who caught the floo back to Edinburgh. When the six of them fell out of the floo into the house, they were greeted by a group of witches who looked none too amused. Although they had spent the night with a couple of bottles of wine, none of them were as sauced as the boys. Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina claimed their partners and hauled them upstairs, while Dean decided the rug in the living room wasn't bad since he didn't want to return to his aunt's house in his current state. Meanwhile, Seamus dragged Neville along to find him a place to kip for the night. As the two of them made it to the hall, two more witches took hold of them and led them upstairs.

Neville woke the next morning and groaned as the first light hit his eyes. Then a pretty face with sheets of raven hair smiled down on him and placed a potion phial to his lips. It tasted awful, but he recognized what it was and took it happily as he drifted back to sleep. An hour later he woke again and praised the gods for hangover potions as his head had diminished in size and he felt human again. Then he looked over and was shocked to find a very pretty, very naked Alicia in the bed next to him. Beyond her, he saw another bed with the drapes drawn and wondered who was behind it. As he tried to force the last fog from his brain, he had a few flashes of very pleasant memories and wished he could remember more. He stared at her and found himself starting to react when her eyes flickered open and settled on him.

"Morning Nev. Looks like the potion worked."

"Um, yeah. Thanks Alicia. I guess we had a couple too many last night. I remember a little. I guess I should say I'm sorry, but truthfully I'm not."

"Good, because I'm not either. Honestly, when I saw you after the battle I couldn't believe how much you'd grown up and I've been a bit curious ever since. You weren't half bad, considering you were hardly conscious."

She leaned over to kiss him and soon the kiss developed to a full snog. As they began to grope, Alicia rolled over to straddle him and smiled.

"Let's see how you are sober."

With that, she lowered herself onto him and began riding with slow, rolling motions as he met her strokes with his own thrusts. She came quickly, throwing her head back and keening in delight as she milked him to his own orgasm. When she recovered and rolled off him, they lay panting for a couple minutes when a voice sounded from the other bed.

"You two done? I gotta use the loo."

Neville groaned.

"Yes George, come on out."

The curtains on the other bed parted and George and Angie emerged. George was wearing just boxers and Angie wrapped herself in a sheet. She smirked as she walked by.

"Curtains and charms next time guys. Happy birthday Neville."

Neville groaned and settled back for a few minutes before Alicia hauled him to the shower. Both of them were grateful for magically heated hot water that allowed for abnormally long showers. Eventually they got clean and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Later that day, Neville headed on home with his new dress robes after going to Madam Malkin's with the others for his final fitting. His gran wasn't home, so he headed on out to work in his greenhouses that afternoon. That night they had a quiet dinner together as she inquired about his birthday.

"So Neville, had a good night with the boys?"

"Yes Gran. We might have had a little too much to drink though."

Augusta laughed.

"I figured as much. I hope you got somewhere safe after."

"Yes, we all floo'd to Grimmauld since we couldn't apparate."

"Ah yes, plenty of beds at Harry's place. Of course, aren't they all mostly occupied?"

"Um, well, yeah, but we figured it out."

She just smirked and shook her head as Neville changed the discussion to plans for the next day with the awards ceremony.

The following day Neville and his gran woke early to prepare for the big day and apparated to the side of the Three Broomsticks at their appointed time. They were in the Great Hall well ahead of schedule and Neville spent the time being introduced to the families of the DA. The ceremony went quicker than he expected, much to Neville's relief. He still couldn't believe he had received an Order of Merlin, second class, and kept looking down at the medal hanging from a purple ribbon on his chest. After the ceremony, his gran asked for a brief tour, as she hadn't been in Hogwarts in forty years. After a bit of a walk around, they went to the courtyard to socialize. Augusta went to talk to Minerva, while Neville was introduced to still more people, while being congratulated on his medal. He saw Luna a couple of times and they smiled at each other, but he kept his distance, unsure what to say. After a sumptuous lunch, everyone made their way down to the impromptu Quidditch exhibition and Neville shouted himself hoarse as he cheered on all his friends on both teams. By the end of the day, the combination of emotions had left him drained and he was more than happy to return home.

The day after the awards ceremony, Neville returned to the loch. He had arranged to have a couple of days off, but was ready to get back to the tasks he had left behind. The research was progressing smoothly and would be concluding within weeks, when the short growth season of the plants in the loch had passed.

That night, he let Gran know that he wouldn't be home for dinner and went to eat at Grimmauld instead. It was good to get a chance to talk with Headmistress McGonagall outside the formal confines of school. He remembered that she had always seemed an implacable force, but personally he found her to be much more approachable and easy to talk with. Just as he was settling in, she brought up the subject about future plans and the tension in the room rose noticeably. Neville dreaded giving her his answer, but he knew there was no way he could return to Hogwarts after the last year he had endured. Amazingly, she seemed to take it well and he thought he saw something strange in the look she gave him, but then her attention shifted off of him and he decided to refocus on his bisque.

Once dinner was done, Neville was surprised when Professor McGonagall called him over and he wondered for a moment if she was going to try to persuade him to change his mind. Then she called Hannah over as well and he was clueless what was happening. When they finally reached the library and she made him the amazing offer to help rebuild the Hogwarts' Herbology reserves, the answer was an easy one for him.

When Neville left Grimmauld at the end of the evening, he had a renewed sense of hope and purpose. He had a job that would allow him to learn, as well as get paid to do what he loved. With the experience he was going to get, he began to feel at ease about his future prospects.

o-o-o-o

 _Just a quick note. I, like a lot of writers, love the Neville/Luna pairing. Unfortunately, JKR does not put them together in the long term. Since the premise of this story is to stick strictly to canon where known, I cannot leave them together. That of course didn't mean I couldn't give them a little bit of time for my own personal satisfaction since we have no timeline from JKR in the gap._

 _I hope you are all enjoying. I am taking a fair bit of time to detail the summer after the battle. Soon the story's timeline will start spacing out a bit more as I work on covering a very long time span. Thanks for the reviews, more are always appreciated :-)_


	16. August

Chapter 16 – August

After their dinner with McGonagall and finally stating their intentions, the residents of Grimmauld and their friends began to focus on the future. August was their last month of real freedom when they would all mostly be together with time to do as they wished. The first task they had though was to fulfill their promise to Professor McGonagall and give two more days for the rebuilding effort.

The DA gathered on Tuesday the 4th of August and began a long day helping to finalize a number of rebuilding details. The day ran long, but none of the staff stopped them as they worked until well past five. By the time everyone was back at Grimmauld and showered, it was time for dinner. Many of the friends turned in early, as Wednesday was to be their final day in the massive rebuilding project. Everyone spent a full day working on a variety of tasks, but the day went well and they were able to leave by four. Headmistress McGonagall came out to thank everyone again before a number of the DA turned back to look at their school and wonder when they would see it again.

After the rebuilding days finished, the rest of the week passed quietly. Some chose to relax around Grimmauld, while others scattered to various tasks. For Hermione and Ron, their focus was their families. Thursday was spent with the Grangers, as they visited memorable locations around the neighborhood where Hermione grew up. Ron got to see Hermione's primary school, as well as visit the small botanic garden that was around the corner, a local racetrack that her father favorited and finally, her aunt great-aunt Gemma's house, where they had dinner. Ron was nervous about dining in a very nice muggle home, especially since Hermione's great-aunt had no idea she was a witch, but the older woman immediately put him at ease. By the end of the evening, he was even managing to laugh at her insatiable flirting. Considering that both of Hermione's parents were only children and Gemma was her only other living relative, Ron was glad that she was so easy going. One pervasive thought kept invading his mind throughout dinner as he wondered how they would manage to invite Gemma to a magical wedding and keep their secret. Then he shook himself. That was years in the future.

After spending Thursday with just the Grangers, Molly and Arthur came along on Friday, as well as Harry and Ginny as they went sightseeing around London. The two families were getting quite comfortable with each other and the day was great fun. All four of the young wizards and witches laughed when Neil was the one to calm Arthur when he became excited upon seeing a large crane and began to declare quite loudly about the ingeniousness of muggles. The day ended with a ride on the London Eye and dinner at an Indian restaurant that was a favorite of Jean's. At the end of the meal, a cake was brought out as Ginny and Molly smirked at Harry. He hadn't given them a chance to celebrate his birthday and tried to bypass a celebration, but they were not going to be entirely deterred, even if it was a couple of days late. Harry just shrugged and enjoyed a double helping of cake. By the time Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron returned to Grimmauld, they were all in good spirits.

That weekend most of the members of the DA decided it was time to do something fun and Dean made the suggestion Wednesday night at dinner that they take a trip to Alton Towers. Dean was raised muggle and had been several times, but most of the wizards and witches never had, and quite a few had never heard of it. Harry was excited at the idea. Once, during his third year at Hogwarts, his aunt and uncle had taken Dudley during the Easter holiday and the following summer Dudley had tormented him with stories about how fantastic it was. While a few of his friends were a bit uncertain, the majority ruled and everyone decided to take a day at the theme park on Saturday.

Saturday came and all of Grimmauld Place was up early as everybody buzzed around excitedly. Dean, Neville, George, and Lee floo'd in to have breakfast with everyone and then the entire group took the floo to a wizard pub near the park. From there they walked to a nearby bus station and rode to the park. The rest of the day was pandemonium as everyone split into several groups and headed in different directions, although they agreed to meet for lunch. After lunch, everyone made their way to the nearby Haunted House. The entire group piled into three coffin cars that followed each other through the ride. It took great restraint from the witches and wizards to keep their comments down about the effects and, by the end of the ride, everyone piled out into a mad pile of chortling teenagers that drew more than a few stares.

"They call that haunted?"

"I think we should get Peeves to come visit and show them a thing or two."

"I was more scared when Nick and the Bloody Baron got into that argument over mead versus ale."

The larger group kept laughing as new smaller groups broke off and headed in various directions to find rides they hadn't experienced yet. At the end of the day everyone met back at the front and Michael proposed they find an easier route home.

"Why can't we all just take turns, head into a loo and apparate?"

"Sorry Mike, if we don't leave the gates, then the entrance and exit counts won't match and the park management will think they have a bunch of people hiding out trying to stay in the park overnight."

Everyone looked a bit dumbfounded at Dean and shook their heads as they decided to head back the way they had come in. It was another bit of muggle studies for the day. They arrived back at Grimmauld in time for a late dinner, where the conversation was a lively discussion on all the rides and their first experiences at a muggle theme park.

After the trip to Alton Towers, Grimmauld settled back into a warm, hazy monotony. The second week of August arrived and Tuesday marked Ginny's 17th birthday. She was awakened by Harry, who was looking down on her with a bundle of roses in his hand.

"Happy birthday beautiful. Congratulations on officially being an adult."

Ginny snorted and reached to take the roses from Harry. As she sniffed them, Harry leaned over and began to kiss her ear and on down to her neck. Setting the roses aside, she pulled him closer and claimed his mouth with her own. After a couple of minutes, she broke the kiss and gave him a wicked grin.

"So, the roses are lovely, but is that my only present?"

"Of course not, I have a present to give you later at the party."

Ginny pouted and Harry couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute and irresistible when she gave him that look.

"Maybe I want a gift that shouldn't be presented in front of my whole family?"

"Oh really? I don't know, you're parents have been awfully accepting lately."

"Well then, I guess I'll claim the gift I want later if you feel so confident and we'll see how accepting my brothers are."

"Hmm, yes, brothers. Perhaps I could give you a gift now and save the wrapped one for later."

"Excellent plan."

Harry barely had a chance to laugh at her as he was pulled down and found his mouth claimed once again. It was helpful that neither of them had dressed, eliminating the need to shed clothing. As he worked his tongue down her body to worship her breasts, Ginny pushed him back, panting.

"Fuck! Just shag me already. The foreplay last night was fantastic, but you know how I am in the mornings."

Harry smiled, he did indeed know. While he usually woke at least partially erect, Ginny always woke randy and ready. Some mornings he didn't even have a chance to wake before she was on him. Knowing what she wanted, he pressed in gently to confirm she was quite wet before sheathing himself into her completely. As he built up a rhythm and Ginny's moans became louder, he pulled her legs up to his shoulders and lifted her hips into the air as he submerged himself as deep as possible into her warm core. As he started to regain his rhythm, a pop sounded and Kreacher appeared with the breakfast tray. The house elf looked at them for a minute and popped back out. Harry rolled his eyes and continued working, willing his thoughts to less erotic paths as he tried to hold himself back. Ginny began thrusting into him as her breaths grew shorter and he knew she was close. Adjusting his grip so that he could hold her one handed, he took his other hand and began to circle her clit. That finally sent her over the edge as she howled to her climax. As her orgasm squeezed him, Harry finally gave in and joined her in bliss as he pumped into her repeatedly. Minutes later they collapsed together and he palmed her breast while he caught his breath and leaned up to kiss her.

"Mmm, thanks Harry. That was an excellent start to my birthday. Did I see Kreacher pop in?"

Harry laughed.

"Yes, I think our intensity might have scared him. I arranged to have him bring us breakfast in bed. Are you hungry?"

Ginny's response was a dirty look that made Harry laugh harder.

"First, I have to use the loo, then we can call him back."

Ginny got up and began to walk to the bathroom when she stopped and wiped her hand between her legs.

"Wow lover, I'm dripping everywhere. How much did you leave in me?"

"You know what you do to me Ginny."

She looked over and found that he was at full attention again and slowly wanking as he watched her clean herself. Shaking her head, she headed on to the loo. When she finished, Harry was still in bed with his cock sticking straight up. Ginny went to him and climbed up as she kissed him. Positioning herself, she lowered her dripping core onto him and hissed at the pleasure of being filled so completely yet again. She was still sensitive from their first round, but the feeling was delicious as she began to rock against him. Soon Harry was thrusting up into her as she came screaming for the second time that morning. When both of them had finally finished, they lay together for a while before pulling on dressing robes and calling Kreacher back. The house elf was apologetic when he arrived.

"Kreacher is sorry Master Harry. Kreacher thought it was time and did not mean to intrude."

"No worries Kreacher, I hadn't planned our…um…activities into my morning schedule. I should have known better."

Harry looked over and smirked at Ginny who was trying not to giggle. Kreacher began to uncover the plates and pour their tea, but kept glancing over at them with a strange look.

"Kreacher is there a problem?"

"No Mistress Ginny, it is not the place of an elf to be concerned with such matters."

"Whatever Kreacher. I don't mind. What is it?"

"Well mistress, Kreacher wonders if mistress is alright? Mistress is not hurt?"

Ginny laughed, realizing what the elf's problem was.

"No Kreacher, I'm quite well. What you saw us doing is fun. I quite enjoyed it. Kreacher, have you never caught your former masters making love before?"

"Yes Kreacher has, twice, but the lights were out and what Kreacher saw was much different. My mistress did not make any noise and the master left quickly after."

Harry and Ginny suppressed their laughter as Ginny gave Harry a look and gestured with her head toward the elf. Harry took a breath as he realized he needed to explain things to his elf.

"Kreacher…um…well…you see, there are different ways humans have sex. Sometimes it is an obligation, something done in a marriage to produce children and nothing else. Sometimes, well sometimes, you see, if two people are in love it is something much different and…um…much more pleasurable."

"I see master. I will try not to intrude on your pleasure again. Now, will there be anything else?"

"No Kreacher, breakfast looks fantastic. I'll call when we're done."

The elf popped out and Harry and Ginny began to eat breakfast as they chuckled over the conversation.

"Did I just have a birds and bees talk with my house elf?"

"I think so Harry."

After breakfast, Harry and Ginny took a leisurely shower together before heading downstairs to greet the rest of the house. Most of their friends were draped over furniture or splayed on the floor in the living room and library, but all got up to enthusiastically wish Ginny a happy birthday. She was the youngest in the house, which was now officially a fully adult house, not that many thought of Ginny as that much younger. Harry, Ginny and their housemates hung out for a while before they, Ron and Hermione apparated to the Burrow to prepare for the party that Molly was throwing. The rest of their friends would apparate over later. Upon arriving, Molly descended on her youngest with tears in her eyes.

"Ginny! I can't believe it. Seventeen! Oh, I know, after everything it's a formality, but still to your mother this is the day I first thought about when I held you in my arms for the first time. I can't believe all my children are grown. Now, you come over here and sit down, you're a princess for the day, no chores for you. Harry, Ron, can you help Arthur in the garden? Hermione, would you mind helping with the party favors?"

Everyone nodded and went to do Molly's bidding. Ginny rolled her eyes at her mum's fussing and decided to help Hermione while remaining in the seat she had been assigned. Although there were a few things left to do, Molly had been busy for days and before long the last minute loose ends were tidied up just as George and Lee popped in.

Soon the rest of their friends started arriving, as well as Aunt Muriel and a few older family members. At eleven, Hermione apparated out briefly and then returned with her parents, who had hinted to Molly that they would like to come as well. Soon, there were thirty eight people crowding the garden of the Burrow and Molly and Arthur looked happier than they had since the battle. Shortly after the Grangers arrived and with an hour left until lunch, Ginny declared that she wanted to play a round of Quidditch. Harry, Katie, and Angie apparated back to Grimmauld to collect some additional brooms and then everyone headed to the makeshift pitch on the hill behind the Burrow. A few of the elder relatives stayed behind with Molly, but everyone else followed along to watch. Neil especially seemed excited to see another game. The pitch behind the Burrow was smaller, but the battle was no less intense as the tight space mandated some spectacular moves. Ginny's team ended up nudging out Katie's team in the end as everyone landed, laughing and in good spirits. Ron looked over and saw the amazed look on Neil's face.

"Hey Neil! Fancy a fly?"

"What? Really?"

Neil practically bounded over to Ron as Hermione and Jean laughed. Taking Ron's instructions, he climbed on carefully and held Ron's shoulders. Hermione looked at her dad and thought he looked as giddy as a kid who had just won the largest prize at a carnival. As soon as Neil was settled, Ron did a gentle takeoff and looked back to check on his passenger. Seeing that Neil was handling it fine, he gradually increased his speed and then started a few maneuvers. After a few minutes, they buzzed by Hermione and Jean, causing Jean to squeal. Then the two men landed and Neil jumped off.

"Bloody fantastic! Thanks Ron. Wow, just wow. Hermione, how come you don't like flying? That was amazing!"

"Not everyone takes to the air naturally dad."

"Jean, you want a turn? No tricks, just a gentle little fly?"

"Thanks Ron, but I think I prefer my feet on the ground."

Everyone was in high spirits when they returned to the Burrow and Neil immediately began to tell Arthur about his flight as the older wizard chuckled at him. Soon Molly called everyone to attention and they started shuffling for seats. Lunch was a sumptuous spread of everything Ginny loved, as well as a selection of other favorites, including a couple of amazing French dishes that Fleur brought. The usual garden tables in the Burrow were extended as everyone crowded in together. The end of the meal signaled the arrival of a massive cake and custard confection iced in alternating shades of purple and with Ginny's name scrawled across it. Ginny dug in heartily and even took seconds, never being the type to turn down food. As the party dwindled, guests began to leave, with just the immediate family staying. Hermione apparated her parents home after they thanked the Weasleys profusely, and then came back to help with the cleanup. Ginny was once again banned from working, but Hermione found her in the kitchen with Fleur helping to put away dishes that Fleur was washing. Hermione joined them and the three witches silenced the kitchen for girl talk.

Harry was outside helping with the garden cleanup when the witches finished inside and the birthday girl came out to wrap herself in his arms.

"So, all done inside? I think we're about done here. And why are you grinning like that?"

"Yes Harry, we're all done inside. We were just having some girl talk."

Hermione came over and laughed at Harry as he looked a bit perplexed.

"So Harry, I heard you had a bit of the talk with Kreacher this morning?"

Hermione couldn't hold herself together anymore as she chortled and Harry turned red. Then Harry looked to his left and saw Fleur was also laughing. He rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"Really Ginny? You told Hermione and Fleur?"

"Girl talk Harry."

Harry just rolled his eyes, only mollified by the fact that Ginny started kissing him thoroughly. They were eventually separated by the jeering of several Weasley brothers who were fingering their wands, looking like they had itchy fingers. Harry laughed as Ginny took him by the arm and they went to say good bye to her parents and head back to Grimmauld. It had been a fun day, but she had plans that required getting away from her brothers.

After Ginny's birthday, routine settled down for the members of the DA as they languished through the second week of August. Some of the housemates were busy studying for NEWTs on the 24th, but Harry and Ron had taken up Kingsley's offer to wait a year. Hermione helped when asked, but most were not as dedicated as she was and there was only so much studying they could manage, especially when the quiet library allowed other more dismal thoughts to intrude. George was still putting together a few more shipments before opening the shop and all other projects were complete, leaving everyone with more time than they wanted and nothing to do. By the end of the week, the house was getting morose as everyone sunk back into darker thoughts. When Sunday arrived, the house was full and most of the housemates were downing hangover potions resulting from the previous night. Almost everyone gathered in the living room, listening to the wireless and generally moping. Finally, it was Katie who decided to do something about the mood. Standing in the middle of the room, she glared at all her friends.

"Alright you lot, stop your moping! Remember we won the fucking war? The funerals are done and it's still bloody difficult, but we need to live. Not just for those who aren't here, although they'd probably all give us a swift kick if they could, but we also need to live for ourselves. So, let's get out of this house. It's not as depressing as it used to be, but hell, it's a gorgeous summer day. What do you want to do?"

Everyone looked at Katie a bit shocked and a few shrugged their shoulders. Finally, it was Luna who answered.

"How about a picnic down at Archangel's? It'll be good to cool down."

That idea perked everyone up and a chorus of assents sounded. With everyone in seeming agreement, Harry called for Kreacher. When the elf popped in, Harry pulled his head off Ginny's lap and addressed his elf.

"Kreacher, we're going to take a picnic. We need enough for sixteen."

"Why not make it an even twenty Harry? We'll round up the others."

"Twenty then. Please Kreacher, picnic for twenty ready in a half hour."

The elf popped out to do as bidden and Ginny cast a patronus to send on to George and Lee. Katie did the same to summon Zach and Cho. Everyone else began to scatter to find towels and change into swimming gear. A few minutes later the four that had been summoned arrived at Grimmauld and a half hour after that everyone began apparating to Tinworth. The town was a magical village near the trailhead to Archangel Falls. Although muggles were not banned and a few lived in the area, they generally shied away from the town and it's 'odd' inhabitants.

After arriving in town, everyone hiked the half kilometer up to the falls and were happy to see that no one else was nearby. The falls were a series of moderate drops settling into a broad basin that spread out calmly and made an ideal spot for swimming. Blankets were scattered and clothes were chucked as everyone went diving into the cool, welcome waters. Soon, any remnants of the dark mood from earlier vanished in the wet frolicking and splashing. After a time, all of the friends gradually pulled themselves out of the water and gathered in the sun to dry as they began to eat the large spread of food that Kreacher had prepared. Once everyone was comfortably stuffed, the group began to laze about in the sun, happy to enjoy the warm August day. Some talked and others listened as talk seemed to settle on the subject of the future and what everyone was going to do. Then someone mentioned that at least they had a future, and that brought about a few floods of tears that were hushed by partners and friends as everyone gathered around those that were hurting the worst, also allowing those with hidden feelings to be comforted among their friends. As the tears subsided and the mood lifted, couples began to take their blankets away from the main group and settle in for more personal time together. Around four, everyone began to gather by seeming mutual agreement and headed back to Grimmauld as the second week of August came to a close.

The following week Harry had a project that he had been thinking on, but had set aside until he had the time to deal with it. Now it seemed the time was right and, with Hermione leaving to return to school in a couple of weeks, he decided he should enlist her help while he could. He found her on Monday morning and pulled her aside to talk.

"Hermione, I have a favor to ask. I need your help with a project."

"Of course Harry, what?"

"Well, it's about my aunt and uncle. The Aurors told me they were brought out of hiding and the house was cleared and they've moved back in. As horrible as they were to me, I'm glad they're alright. I didn't think I wanted to ever see them again, but I think I need to see them one more time. Ginny calls it closure. Anyway, my uncle always made a point of how I should be grateful for all they gave me. Honestly, that's a joke, but I don't want to feel obligated to him in any way. I don't know how to go about finding the numbers, it will probably take some research, but I want to pay them back. I want to find out how much it costs to house, clothe and feed a child from the ages of 1-11, and then how much to provide for two months' worth of expenses for the ages of 11-17. I was in Hogwarts the rest of the time, so I think that's fair. Then I want to find out how much minimum wage was during the time I was growing up and I want to charge them for ten hours of work a week from ages 5-10 and fifteen hours of work a week from the ages of 11-17. I did a lot more when I was there over the summers, so I think the hours are sufficient. I want to take and figure an estimate on how much they spent on me versus what they owe me. Then I'm going to visit and pay them back and hopefully get my closure. I was wondering if you could help me with the numbers."

"Wow Harry. You've been thinking about this a lot. Of course I'll help. I personally don't think you owe them a thing, but I understand why you want to do this. When you go to visit, is Ginny going with you? Do you want Ron and I along?"

"Yes, Ginny is going with me. We've been talking about this and she's helped me work out some shit I didn't even realize I wasn't dealing with. I think it will be best if we go just the two of us. I don't want my aunt and uncle to feel overwhelmed. I'm hoping to keep the meeting civil."

"Alright, I understand. Well, the numbers we need should all be at the Central Library. I don't have any plans this morning if you want to get started."

Harry agreed and an hour later he and Hermione were at the London Central Library. Most of the data was available on computer, but data older than ten years still hadn't been fully digitized. They spent several hours gathering what they needed. The rest would require crunching numbers later. Harry was in a happy mood and decided to pick up ten large orders of fish and chips for everyone at Grimmauld on their way back to the house. When they arrived, there were only nine of them but they managed to still demolish the pile of food.

Once lunch was done, Harry and Hermione began to do the calculations with Ginny fact checking their work. The project had taken most of the day, but they had the numbers complete. The estimated cost of raising a child had three brackets from poverty to affluence level. Deciding that since Harry had basically existed on hand-me-downs, they chose the lowest cost bracket for what the Dursleys would have been estimated to spend on him. Then, once he went to Hogwarts, they broke the yearly costs out to monthly and allowed for two months residence with them. Finally, they factored in what the Dursleys owed Harry for cooking, cleaning, gardening and all the other chores he had been given. When the numbers were finalized, Harry wrote everything out neatly detailed on a standard sheet of notebook paper, figuring that his uncle would not appreciate receiving very wizard-ish parchment. With that done, he and Ginny made plans to visit the Dursleys the following day at 5:30. Uncle Vernon usually arrived home at 5:20 after leaving work at 5 sharp. He would then have his scotch and Aunt Petunia would serve dinner precisely at 6. If they hadn't changed the schedule (which Harry doubted), then they would be there before dinner, but after Uncle Vernon started his scotch and would hopefully be slightly more receptive.

The following day arrived and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny met at Wheezes to help George with his final shipment that had come in. He planned on re-opening the following Monday and there were a lot of little tasks that still needed to be done. Surprisingly, Arthur and Molly also showed up to help. George was stunned when he saw his parents, but then he saw his little sister's smirk and knew who the culprit was. As it turned out, the elder Weasleys were a great help and Molly's organizational skills were put to the test. At lunch, George insisted that he at least buy lunch for everyone and they all went to the Leaky. After they finished at the shop, everyone left to go their separate directions with a promise to Molly that they would all be at the Burrow for dinner on Friday night. It was still only four, so Harry and Ginny went on to Grimmauld to wait out the time until they were due to go to the Dursleys. Harry was getting more nervous as the time went on and Ginny decided she had a solution. After they apparated to the garden, she grabbed his hand and started dragging him upstairs.

"Ginny?"

"Hush, we've got time to kill and I know how I want to use it."

She stopped her dragging for a minute and began to kiss him long and deep. They were standing in the hall as Parvati walked by and laughed at them.

"Room you two. Upstairs two flights, on the left, remember?"

"Excellent idea Vati."

With that, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, although now he was no longer as hesitant. They just managed to get the door closed when he started to pull her shirt off. Between undressing efforts and frantic kisses, Ginny managed to cast the charms as Harry finally dropped her jeans and began to work her knickers off. Pushing her back onto the bed, the knickers were soon lost as his kisses trailed down from her neck to her breasts and down between her legs. He began to slowly lick her from one end to the other, alternating slow swirls of his tongue with brief, mind-shattering sucking. Ginny had her fingers laced in his hair as she moaned and begged. When she finally came with a howl, her legs clamped onto his head as Harry tried to capture all her escaping juices. When she finally settled, he moved back up her body and she pulled him into a deep kiss, eager to taste herself on him. As they snogged, her position on the edge of the bed with him leaning over her put his pulsing erection at the optimum level to enter her. With little conscious thought, when she sucked his tongue particularly hard, he responded by thrusting into her in one swift stroke. Her eyes rolled back briefly as she moaned into his mouth before wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him deeper into her core. Propping himself on his elbows as he sucked on her ear and neck, Harry began a steady and rhythmic pace that soon had the bed shaking as Ginny screamed his name. She came quicker than he planned and he joined her a minute later, filling her with completely. Using the last of his energy, he rolled them onto the bed and reached over to cast a tempus alarm charm before they fell asleep.

They only had time for a brief power nap when the alarm went off at five. Harry groaned and leaned over to kiss Ginny. He was feeling much more relaxed and looked forward to closing the chapter in his life called the Dursleys. He and Ginny cuddled for a few more minutes before slowly extricating themselves from the bed. They quickly cast cleaning charms and began to dress as Harry pulled his girlfriend to him.

"Thank you for the stress relief. That's exactly what I needed."

"I know." Ginny smirked.

They made their way downstairs and then apparated to the backyard of Mrs. Figg's house. The Dursley's squib neighbor wasn't expecting them and came to her back door cautiously. When she saw who it was, she opened the door and welcomed them.

"Harry! It's good to see you. This is a surprise."

"Hi Mrs. Figg. I suppose I should have sent an owl. I apologize. I don't know if you have officially met my girlfriend, this is Ginny Weasley. Ginny, this is Mrs. Figg, the friendliest neighbor I had growing up."

The two women greeted each other as Mrs. Figg led them through the house, shooing cats out of the way as she went.

"So Harry, why the unexpected house call? Not that I mind."

"Actually, I am on my way to talk to the Dursleys. I'm going to say a few last words and end our association. I don't expect it will take long."

"Hmm, I see. Well, I wish you luck. I tell you what, once you are done with that bit of business why don't the two of you come back here for a spot of tea so we can chat?"

Harry accepted and apologized once again for their unannounced arrival as he and Ginny made their way out the door to Privet Drive. As they emerged and walked down to the Dursleys, Ginny looked around at the perfectly manicured lawns and freshly washed cars.

"Merlin Harry! This is where you grew up? Is this place for real? It looks like one of those muggle postcards with the fake village."

"Wait until you see the perfect cleanliness that is my aunt's living room. You'll understand why I loved the Burrow the moment I first saw it."

They walked up to number four Privet Drive and Harry knocked. Ginny took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Within a minute, the door opened and Harry's Aunt Petunia stood, staring at them.

"Good evening Aunt Petunia. It's been a long time. I'm glad you're well. I'd like to talk to you and Uncle Vernon briefly. May we come in?"

Aunt Petunia said nothing as she nodded stiffly and stepped back to let them in. Harry kept his fingers laced in Ginny's, drawing strength from her. Aunt Petunia stepped in front of them and led them to living room. When they entered, Uncle Vernon was sitting in his favorite armchair with his glass of scotch. Dudley was sitting across from him, drinking a beer. The conversation they had been having stopped suddenly when Harry and Ginny walked in the room. Aunt Petunia still hadn't said anything, but went to stand behind Vernon's chair. Dudley was the first to break the silence.

"Harry! You are alive! They told us there was some big battle and a lot of people were hurt and killed, but you were alright. I'm glad to see you in person."

Harry turned and took his cousin's outstretched hand. Dudley was still huge, but had matured a lot in the time he was in hiding. He was close to two meters tall and well over a hundred kilos, but it appeared to all be muscle. His arms were absolutely massive and his hand dwarfed Harry's.

"It's good to see you as well Dudley. I'm glad that the Order was able to keep you safe so that the Death Eaters didn't find you. Is life getting back to normal for you now?"

Before Dudley could answer, Uncle Vernon exploded as he came out of his chair.

"Normal? Ha! Do you know what it was like at that place they took us to? Middle of nowhere with cows and other animals. Smelled horrific and the house was a sty. While I was gone, my business lost four major clients. And when we got back to the house, someone had broken in and trashed the place. Took us a month to get it cleaned up. All because of your people and some stupid feud!"

Harry bristled as he looked at Uncle Vernon. Ginny squeezed his hand to calm him, although he could feel her tension as well. Taking a deep breath, he tried to reply calmly.

"Well Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry you were so inconvenienced. I suppose the Order could have left you here so that when the Death Eaters showed up they could ransack you and the house. Now…"

Uncle Vernon began to sputter and started to yell again when Ginny finally had enough. She cast a quick langlock spell and then propelled the large man back into his seat. Petunia gasped and reached for him as she glared at Ginny.

"Vernon! What…what did you do? You…you…"

"Witch?" Ginny said as her fingers twitched along her wand.

Harry decided he should intervene before Ginny really lost it.

"Aunt Petunia, I forgot to make introductions, my apologies. This is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. The spell she cast is only temporary to force Uncle Vernon not to talk. Since none of us wants me here any longer than necessary, perhaps I should just tell you what I came here about. I am glad to see you are all alive. Do I care what you went through while you were in hiding? Not really. You allowed me to live here for ten years and during the summers. You granted me the ability to live with family and the magical protection that gave me through your sister's blood, but you did not give me an easy life. You did not give me comfort and you did not give me love. So, while I can be happy you are alive, I don't care much beyond that. Now, the reason I came was to say a final goodbye. You will never again need to be bothered with me. I have a true family now. Before I leave though, I want to make sure that I owe you nothing. Uncle Vernon always pointed out how much it cost you to keep me, so I am here to rectify that. I have calculated the cost for the ten years I was housed year round under your roof and then added the costs for two months during each summer when I returned from school. I have then subtracted the cost of what you owe me for the work I was forced to do. I have detailed everything on this paper, and I am sure Uncle Vernon will wish to check the numbers later. The difference of what I owe you is here in this envelope, repayment for the little bit you did give me."

Harry placed the single notebook page and an envelope of British pounds on the table. He was shaking as he straightened himself back up and Ginny pulled him around to face her. Smiling at him, she kissed him long and deep, giving the Dursleys an eyeful. Harry smirked when he heard his aunt gasp. As he pulled back from Ginny, he looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw Dudley smiling at them and gave him a wink. Then he turned back to his aunt and uncle.

"Well, that's all I came for. Good bye."

Harry waved his wand and cancelled the langlock spell on his uncle, who seemed so stunned that for once he remained quiet. As Harry took Ginny's hand and made his way to the door, Dudley spoke up.

"Take care Harry. It was good to meet you Ginny."

Harry turned and looked at his cousin. He seemed to be a different person from the boy he had grown up with. Perhaps there was a shred of hope for Dudley Dursley.

"Goodbye Dudley. Have a good life."

With that, Harry and Ginny exited number 4 Privet Drive and made their way back to Mrs. Figg's.

While Harry and Ginny were off visiting the Dursleys, Seamus Finnigan had decided to floo home for a visit. He hadn't been home in several weeks and his mam had sent several owls with notes insisting that he come home soon. The family lived in a magical neighborhood on the outskirts of Dublin. The occasion that had finally caused him to drag himself home was his older brother Fergus' twentieth birthday. Seamus and Fergus were quite different from each other, and had never been particularly close, but he was still Seamus' only brother. One of the problems was that Fergus was a squib. Well, not technically a squib, since Seamus' dad was a muggle. Of the two boys, Fergus took after his dad in every way and Seamus took after his mam. So, although the family loved each other, it often felt like a house divided. On the day that Seamus arrived for Fergus' birthday, the backyard of the house was a flurry of activity. The Finnigans were an exception in their extended family with only two children. Most everyone else on both sides of the family had a lot more, meaning that family get togethers were usually a dervish of children of all ages. Seamus arrived in the middle of the madness and his mam immediately descended on him.

"Seamus! You made it home. How long are you here? You're looking good. Eating enough? What have you been up to? When are you coming home for good?"

"I'm fine mam. Been keeping busy. Obviously eating well."

Any further questioning was curtailed when Seamus' aunt Mairead descended on him and proceeded to deposit one of her twins in his arms while simultaneously kissing him on both cheeks. From that point on, Seamus found himself with at least one little one hanging onto him at all times. The party was a usual Finnigan affair with plenty of food and beer and by the end of the evening, Seamus was feeling decidedly more relaxed. Gradually the family began to disperse as those with young children started an exodus. With the garden less crowded and his arms free, Seamus made his way over to his Uncle Liam. The old man was holding court from an armchair that had been dragged outside precisely for his comfort. Liam had taken a spill a couple of months earlier and still hadn't fully recovered despite the healers' best efforts and liters of skele-gro. Seamus hadn't seen him in a month and made his way over for a chat.

"Ho Uncle Liam! How's the hip?"

"Eh young Seamus. Doing better I think. Course the weather be helping. Nothing like a warm August day."

"So, who's been helping at the pub? You don't look like you're quite up to standing at the bar all night."

"Nay, not yet. Actually, pub's closed. After the fire, I decided it was about time for a bit of a redo. Place hasn't even been painted since me pappy bought it. Just about done now. Another week and the brand new Gallopin' Goblin will be ready to open again."

"Really? I heard about the fire, but hadn't realized how bad it was. I'd like to see what you're doing with the place."

"Sure thing lad. You should come around tomorrow. Now, tell me what have you been up to? What's a young lad like you getting on with?"

Seamus began to detail his uncle on the various projects that he had been part of over the summer. When he mentioned that he didn't have plans yet, his mam seemed to materialize from thin air and glared at him.

"No plans? What about school? Don't you have tests to take? I know the last year of school was bad, but can't you take the year again?"

"Aw mam, I was going to talk to you later. Headmistress McGonagall offered for us to come back, but I can't do it. Not after everything last year."

"After everything we done to put you through school, you're just going to throw it all away? Can't you take your NEWTs?"

"I suppose, but they're less than two weeks away. Can we talk about this later?"

Seamus looked around the remaining family members in the garden and silently pleaded with her to drop the matter. With a long sigh, his mother nodded and turned back to the house as he blew out a breath and looked back at his Uncle Liam.

"Sorry about that. You know how me mam gets. It's just that after all the shite that's happened, I don't know what I want."

"Well laddie, maybe I have something for you to do. Just something for a time. If you're interested. This hip of mine isn't healing like it should and keeping up in the pub won't be easy. I can always hire someone, but I'd kind of like to keep the place in the family. While you are figuring yourself out, you could come and take care of the place for me. Your cousin Ryan still lives above, but I own two other flats in the building. I'll let you have one as part of your payment."

"Hmm, you know, that sounds excellent Uncle Liam. It will give me time to think on things. Mam of course won't be too happy, but she'll at least have me closer. So, when were you planning on reopening?"

"I was thinking the 24th, start of the week."

"Hmm, alright. That's the same day as the NEWT tests. Maybe I should think about taking them. At least get it over."

Seamus and his uncle talked for a while longer before Liam left along with the rest of the family. That night Seamus delivered the news to his parents that he would be managing the Gallopin' Goblin for a couple of months after the reopening. As anticipated, his mam wasn't happy with his use of his education, but was somewhat pacified when he agreed to go ahead and take the NEWTs. When he returned to Grimmauld the next day, Seamus immediately started studying, much to the shock of several of his friends.

As the date for the NEWT tests loomed, the tension in Grimmauld Place grew thick. The few members of the DA taking NEWTs had all decided to do their studying in the house's large library together. Those who were returning and not taking the tests made a point to stay out the library as much as possible. Even Hermione was fed up with everyone and gave up trying to help after Dean snapped at her when she tried to correct the dates on two rebellions in his History of Magic notes. She was actually surprised that Dean had even decided to take the tests, but apparently his aunt had exacted similar pressure as what Seamus' mum had done. Not having attended any of his final year of Hogwarts, everyone had expected that Dean would return, but he had never been the best student and had already secured a job working at Flourish and Blotts part time while also taking illustration jobs. His long term goal was to be an artist and his first step was in designing some packaging for new Wheezes products that George was developing. He was living with his aunt due to the fact that he and his stepfather didn't get along. Despite that, he spent most of his days at Grimmauld with the rest of the DA. Once the NEWTs were a couple of days away, extra camp beds were set up downstairs for the DA members who weren't in residence, but were pulling long hours studying.

While those who were testing studied, Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny made themselves scarce around the house and spent as much time together as couples before the inevitable separation that was due was on September 1st. They still made regular appearances at the Burrow several times a week to check in with Molly. Harry and Ginny also visited Andi and Teddy at least once a week. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione made regular appearances at the Grangers, who were busy putting the house on the market and selling their interest in the dental practice to their longtime partner. Gradually the days of August waned and everyone knew that their summer idyll was coming to a close.

The day of NEWTs arrived and all of Grimmauld Place was awake early. Those who weren't testing were up early to send their four NEWT bound friends off with support. Shortly before eight, Seamus, Neville, Hannah, and Dean apparated to Hogsmeade to make their way to Hogwarts and a long day of testing. The first exams would be written from 8-noon, followed by a one hour lunch break and then practical exams would be held from 1-5. Written exams would be judged during practical exams, allowing for same day results at six in the evening. The day was long and definitely nastily exhausting, but finally it was over and the four testers arrived back at Grimmauld to cheers and welcomes, even before their scores were known. Hannah scored the best with four NEWTs, followed by Neville with three and Seamus and Dean each squeaked out with two. Not surprisingly, everyone scored a NEWT in Defense against the Dark Arts. Neville also scored NEWTs in Herbology and Charms. Hannah added transfiguration to her successful scores. While none could be considered the highest scoring students, all were happy for successfully having completed their formal education. With NEWTs out of the way, it signaled another transition in life.

While their friends were off testing, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Lee were at Wheezes for George's grand re-opening. He still had a couple of more shipments due to arrive, but had the place restocked well enough that business could resume. The day went surprisingly well despite the fact that George had not yet placed any new advertisements. The day was hard, but by the end it seemed that he was settling back into his shop. Verity had returned as his one full time employee and Ron spontaneously offered to hire on until Auror training started in January. When the day wrapped, everyone returned to Grimmauld to celebrate with the NEWT testers. As everyone enjoyed dinner and an extra round of drinks with dessert, Ron noticed that Hermione wasn't her usual self and seemed to barely reply to him in one or two word answers. As everyone left the dining room and took the celebration down the hall, he decided to pull her aside.

"Mya, what is going on with you tonight? I know our friends didn't get a lot of NEWTs, but at least they got some. Nothing like what you'll get, but still."

"Really Ron? Of course I know that Seamus and Dean could have done better if they tried. So could you for that matter. Not that you'd bother talking to me."

"Okay, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, maybe I was hoping to spend my last week before school with my boyfriend. Now that won't be possible, as he'll be working."

Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Mya, I have to do this for George."

"But you could talk to me at least. Sometimes you only seem to think about what you want."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Before she could respond, they were interrupted when Neville and Alicia fell out of the living room and into the hall. A chorus of laughs issued from the room they had just exited as Hermione looked down at her two drunk friends and shook her head.

"Just think about it Ron."

With that, Hermione left Ron standing in the hall puzzled while he watched Neville and Alicia try to untangle themselves. What was Hermione talking about? For that matter, what was up with Neville? Shaking his head, Ron stepped over the two of them and went to find himself a drink.

Later that night, as Ron was talking to Seamus, he noticed that Hermione had disappeared along with most everyone else. He had been matching Seamus drink for drink, but the Irishman didn't look like he was near his limit. Realizing he needed to somehow crawl upstairs, Ron finally wished his friend a good night. Getting upstairs was a bit of a chore, but eventually he managed to stumble to his room. Hermione was already in bed and he assumed she was sleeping as he tried to undress and eventually gave up. At seven the next morning, he was wakened by Hermione.

"Ron, come on, you need to wake up if you're going to be at the shop for George. You did promise him. Here, I have a potion for you."

Ron groaned and took the hangover potion, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Thanks Mya. Sorry about last night. I was only having a couple with Seamus."

"Really? When will you figure out that no one can out drink Seamus. Anyway, you're supposed to be at the shop in an hour."

The potion started to take effect and Ron was able to crack his eyes open a bit.

"About the shop Mya. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first. I really do want us to have time together. I guess I didn't think before I offered. I'll see how it goes and if I can get some time off."

"That's the problem Ron. Sometimes you don't think first. Anyway, I understand you need to be there for George. I just want to be part of the decision. Come on now, you need a shower."

"Want to join me?"

"Tempting, but you'll be late to work if I do."

Hermione gave him a quick kiss and then pushed Ron toward the door as he groaned. He really should have thought through volunteering at the shop.

The morning after NEWTs, Seamus was also up early and made his way downstairs at about the same time Ron and Hermione showed up for breakfast. Most of the housemates were there as well as Neville and George. Seamus had talked to everyone the night before, but said his final goodbyes over breakfast. Once he was done, he gathered his bags and apparated to a pub in Godric's Hollow that had a connection to Ireland. From there, he made his way to his new studio flat that was being provided by his Uncle Liam as partial payment for managing the pub. It wasn't what he wanted to do long term, but it would help his uncle and give him time to figure things out.

Back in England, Ron followed George to Wheezes for the day. Word had started to spread that the shop was open again and the day was busier than the previous. Shortly before lunch Molly dropped in to help, insisting that she needed to get out, and Ron had an idea. When the shop closed for lunch, he decided to talk to her and George.

"Hey George, I know I said I would help around here and I honestly don't mind, but I was wondering if mum doesn't mind staying if I could take the afternoon off?"

"Sounds fine to me Ronald, I don't mind staying to help. The Burrow is so empty now. There's not much to do."

"Hmm, alright Ronniekins. I don't suppose this has anything to do with a pretty little bookworm who's been warming your bed?"

Ron's ears turned red as Molly reached over to swat George.

"Um, yeah, actually I didn't talk to Hermione when I offered. Kind of dumb actually. It's one of those relationship things I'm new at. Anyway, if you don't mind, I thought I'd surprise her this afternoon."

"An excellent idea Ronald. You go on now. And how about I cover the afternoons for this week? School starts again next Tuesday. You really should take the time with Hermione."

With that decided, Ron thanked his mum and ignored George's last teasing jab as he practically bounded out of the shop. Before apparating back to Grimmauld, he stopped and picked up a bouquet of flowers as a peace offering. When he arrived back at the house, he found Hermione predictably in the library. She had her back to the door as he tiptoed in. He leaned over her shoulder quietly and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to jump and turn around in one quick movement. When she saw Ron standing with the flowers, a smile quickly lit her face.

"Ron! Are those for me?"

"I don't see any other beautiful, sexy, brilliant witches who I happen to be completely in love with around here."

She took the flowers and leaned in to give him a very appreciative kiss.

"I thought you were at Wheezes today?"

"Well mum came by and George had enough help, so I asked for the afternoon off. Mum is actually enjoying herself so she offered to take the afternoons this week. I really should have thought of you when I made the offer to George. Now I'm all yours. Anything you'd like to do?"

"Well that was sweet of your mum. She really does seem to be doing better. I was wondering if we could maybe got to the National Gallery? There's a show of Impressionists I'd like to see. I was thinking about going this weekend, but the crowds will be less today."

Ron agreed, trying not to show his less than enthusiastic response to spending the afternoon at an art gallery. Hermione tucked her books away and they made their way to a local Tube station since neither knew of a good spot to apparate to. They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering the gallery and Ron found himself actually enjoying it more than he thought he would. It seemed a bit strange that none of the paintings moved, but with Hermione tucked under his arm and sweet, stolen kisses in dark corners, he found the afternoon quite enjoyable. Later that night Hermione showed her appreciation even more and he wondered why he had never seen the merits of art before.

The rest of the week passed all too quickly as Ron spent mornings at Wheezes and afternoons with Hermione. A couple of afternoons Harry and Ginny joined them and they did their best to savor the last moments of summer. Molly continued helping in the afternoons at Wheezes and surprisingly seemed to really enjoy her time at the shop. When all of the Weasleys and the DA gathered at the Burrow on the Sunday afternoon before school was due to start on the first, she seemed almost back to her old self, loving the chaos that her family and friends brought to the home, even if there were holes that would never be filled. The luncheon party was a rousing success and a great final end point to the long month of August.


	17. The Expedition

Chapter 17 – The Expedition

September 1st dawned to a cloudy day at Grimmauld Place. The house was awake early as the returning scholars prepared themselves for departure on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione, Ginny, Ernie, Padma, Parvati, and Susan were all moving out of Grimmauld. The atmosphere was a mix of the usual excitement tinged with the impending dread of those who would be missed. Harry and Ron did their best to remain upbeat as Hermione and Ginny buzzed around their rooms, trying to remember all the last minute items that they would need. The only solace was the new policy that would allow them to visit each weekend. Shortly before ten, everyone in the house left to accompany the six students. They apparated in small groups to an alley near King's Cross and then made their way into the station. Once there, they took turns in groups of three and four passing through to platform 9 3/4. As the Hogwarts Express sat bellowing steam, Harry and Ron took the last few minutes to whisper words of endearment before they waved goodbye to Ginny and Hermione. When the train pulled out, there was a collective sigh on the empty platform.

Not wanting to return to a mostly empty house, both Ron and Harry made their way to George's shop. George found enough to keep their hands busy for a few hours, but by the afternoon Harry found himself reading magazines in George's office. Finally giving up in the early afternoon, he trudged out and apparated back to Grimmauld.

While Harry was busy idling away his time at Wheezes, Neville spent the day preparing for the upcoming Herbology expedition. He had been in planning with Professor Sprout and Hannah for a couple of weeks and they were due to depart for Madagascar the following morning. Pomona (as Professor Sprout insisted on being called now that she was no longer his professor) had planned a route that would keep them in the southern hemisphere during the English fall and winter and then gradually work their way north. She had been planning the trip for months, since the funds had been granted for rebuilding the department, and had contacted every friend, friend of a friend, and any other contacts she or the Ministry could locate within the magical communities around the world. In some cases, a few friendly muggles and squibs were also being called upon for their contacts and resources. The Minister had put several key department heads on notice to assist as much as possible, including the Department of Magical Transportation. Every assistance and resource needed was to be made available to Pomona and her assistants to help facilitate their work.

Back at Hogwarts, several of the castle rebuilding specialists had been moved to the greenhouses and the first two least damaged greenhouses were due to be complete by the second week of September. Those greenhouses were designated for tropical and sub-Saharan species, which would be the first to be collected. Once plants were collected, special portkeys would send them straight back to the school, where the fourth member of their team would be waiting to settle them into their new home. Malcolm Preece was a former Hufflepuff who had graduated two years previously and had been working in his family's apothecary business in Wales. Pomona had recruited him at the same time that McGonagall had approached Neville and Hannah. He was going to be splitting his time between his ongoing business and the efforts to rebuild the Herbology program.

September 2nd arrived and all of the members of the DA met at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to say goodbye to Professor Sprout, Neville, and Hannah. Luna had been quite busy with the Quibbler and its upswing in subscriptions, but she made time to join the rest of her friends. Neville hadn't seen her much since they broke up and they had barely talked, so he was glad when she pulled him aside for a minute.

"Nev, you take care of yourself. I know you're going to have a great time, but be careful. I still care about you and I don't want to see you get rampaged by a vartusi or stung by a wampung."

Luna's eyes showed such concern that Neville was a bit surprised. Then she hugged him hard and he let himself surrender to the moment. It felt good to have her in his arms once again. Then she pulled back and she was once again under control as Neville tried not to choke.

"Thanks Luna. We'll be careful. I'm glad we're still friends. I'll write you."

"You do that Nev. We'll always be friends."

They separated and rejoined the rest of the group as Headmistress McGonagall joined the group for the historic send off as the first portkey began to glow. The three travelers grasped their bags tightly, gave a final wave, and then took hold of the portkey as they winked out and made their way to the first stop in Cairo. After a required one hour stopover, they then caught their second portkey to the Malagasy capital of Antananarivo. The portkey dropped them in an average apartment, where they were greeted by a small witch with a shock of grey hair.

"Bonjour mes amis! I am Delia. Welcome to Madagascar. Come, we will talk, but first I will show you to your rooms."

Delia led them down a narrow hall, stopping first at a small room with a single bed and turned to Neville.

"My apologies, I was not aware how tall you are. The other room for the ladies has two beds and this is all I have to offer you."

"No worries mam. We won't be here long. I appreciate the hospitality."

Delia nodded and took Pomona and Hannah on down to the next doorway. Neville turned to survey the small closet-like room and dropped his bag on the bed. With nothing much else to do, he exited back to the main living area. The women joined him a couple of minutes later and Delia hustled off to prepare a tea and coffee tray. Once they were settled with refreshments, Pomona led the conversation, carefully picking details about the country from their host. An hour after they arrived, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of their primary scientific liaison in the country. A quite tall wizard with a few wisps of faint blond hair blew into the room, greeting everyone effusively and introducing himself as Dr. Michel Dionne. Although he was a graduate of Beauxbatons and an accomplished wizard, Neville soon found out that Dr. Dionne was also distinct in the fact that he also had a muggle degree in tropical botany. He joined them for a few minutes, before then insisting that they needed to leave for the dinner reservations he had made. Neville felt a bit out of his league and noticed that Hannah was looking equally dazed as they followed the elder scholars from the flat.

They made their way to a local restaurant not far from the flat that would easily have gone unnoticed if they hadn't known it was there. Over a simple but delicious dinner of rice with several kinds of meats and sauces, the conversation mainly focused on the plans for the next couple of days. Neville thought it all sounded wonderfully exotic and took notes at several points during the meal. As the meal wound down, Dr. Dionne insisted that the night was still early and the weather was too perfect to waste, so they began an impromptu tour around Tana (as the locals called the capital). Neville and Hannah faded toward the back of the group and chatted between themselves. Neville knew Hannah from the DA and was familiar with her defensive skills, but through the evening he began to glimpse a bit of her subtle sense of humor and keen observation skills in their strange surroundings. By the time they circled back to the flat, he was finding himself decidedly more comfortable and was glad that Hannah was along to provide companionship closer to his own age and experiences. The long day of travel had worn on them and, upon arriving back at the flat, everyone decided to turn in early and prepare for the following day.

Early the next morning Neville awoke when Pomona knocked on his door to announce their departure in a half hour. Gathering himself for a fast shower, he was ready at the appointed departure time. A muggle Land Rover was waiting downstairs with all the gear they needed, including a local guide who immediately put them at ease when he explained that he was a squib. Although a couple of floo connections were available in country, it had been decided that traveling by automobile would give an opportunity to explore flora along the route to their ultimate destination. For the first day, they traveled south and climbed to the town of Fianarantsoa. The ride was long, taking nearly eight hours with the several stops they made along the way, although productive. At one point along the Mania River they located two separate varieties of lumos solem. Pomona's advance contacts in the country had authorized collection of any specimens up to specific size limits in all but a few select preserve areas and they carefully packed up samples of the primary variety of the solem, which had efficacious properties when used with certain preparations for stabilizing long term potion brews.

After the couple of stops and long drive, they arrived at their destination and checked into a small hotel, where they took two rooms. Neville was sharing with Dr. Dionne and found the older gentleman quite easy to converse with. The drive alone had been practically the equivalent of a week's worth of classes from the man. After they settled in, their guide directed them to local Chinese restaurant for dinner. Although surprised by the choice, they found the food quite good. After dinner, Pomona announced that she was tired after the long and bumpy ride and was heading back to the hotel. Dr. Dionne decided to accompany her, but Neville and Hannah chose to look around town a bit longer and agreed to meet back at the hotel later. They wandered around the new part of town and then dipped into the older part before circling back around. The town was a wonderful blend of exotic with European influences. Along the way, they located a gelato stand and selected several flavors to share and try. By the time they found their way back to the hotel, what had been a casual friendship between the two Herbology assistants had grown as they discovered many shared interests and similar backgrounds. While Neville had been raised by his grandmother after his parents were injured, Hannah had been raised by an aunt and uncle. She was a half blood, whose father was a wizard from the proud Abbott lineage. He had passed in an accident when she was a toddler and her muggle mother had found raising a highly magical child to be too difficult, deciding to leave her with her father's family. Both were studious in certain areas, but not all around brilliant and both were quiet and loyal to their close circle of friends. When they parted for the evening, Hannah spontaneously gave Neville a hug before turning to her room. Neville went on to his own room and found himself grinning as he entered.

The Herbology expedition continued over the next two weeks, travelling from Fianarantsoa and on to Mananjary on the coast, then to Toliara on the opposite coast, up to Mandabe and Bekadoka and finishing in the north at Ambilobe. They collected a total of nineteen different plants from five different ecosystems. Each Tuesday and Friday they had portkey parchments that they would tie to the plant specimens and send them on back to Hogwarts, where Malcolm would be waiting at the specified times for the arrivals. Once their time finished in Madagascar, they returned to Delia's place for their final night, where they picked up a portkey that transported them to Kinshasha in the Democratic Republic of the Congo.

Their arrival point in the DRC was an office in the Minestere de la Magie, where they were met by a beautiful, dark skinned witch named Elodie. She greeted them in English tinged with an unusual accent with flavors of French and the local dialect. Elodie led them out of the Minestere and onto a crazy, bustling street that was worse than anything they had seen in London. Traffic came from five different directions, horns of all varieties sounded, several bicycles went by, and a motorcycle with three people perched on it went by even faster. The smells also hit them immediately and the whole sensory overload stunned them for a minute as Elodie seemed to take her life in her hands when she stepped into the roadway and hailed a taxi. Neville was about to yank her back onto the sidewalk when a strange little car with a homemade sign on top pulled up and stopped inches from her. She quickly hustled them into the questionable vehicle and then gave rapid fire directions to the driver in French. A half hour later, after a whirlwind ride that left Neville feeling even more dazed, they arrived at a tall concrete edifice in what appeared to be a slightly less busy part of town. They followed Elodie out of the taxi and made their way into the building, where they climbed four flights of stairs before stopping at a flat that turned out to belong to their in country contact, a witch named Gloriana. She had a bush of candy apple red hair that was a contrast to her golden brown skin. She was a large woman, swathed in several drapings of bold print robes, and she greeted them quickly before pulling them into her flat. After their host served them a delicious tea, they began to discuss in depth the upcoming explorations and soon it was obvious that Gloriana was remarkably well schooled in Herbology. She had several additional contacts in country who would be assisting them and Neville realized once again how much planning had gone into this trip months before they ever departed.

The day after their arrival in Kinshasha, Pomona, Neville, Hannah, Gloriana, Elodie, and a driver departed the city in a packed Jeep and headed east into the swamp forests along the Kasai river. The roads were even worse than what they had experienced before and it took nearly twelve hours to reach their first stop in Bandundu. They stopped for the night in an abandoned farm and cleared out a basic concrete block building where they tied up hammocks and setup a small cook stove. Everyone was tired enough after the long trip that they were asleep not long after the sun went down. The expedition continued over the next eleven days travelling through the swamp forests and alluvial plains of the country as they gradually swung north to the city of Mbandaka. Most nights were spent in tents near small villages, although the expedition was careful with their interaction among the local muggle tribes whose attitudes toward witchcraft varied from unease to hostility. Their local guide was muggle, but had magical relatives and was astute in helping them to steer clear of most troubles. The trip was overall successful, as they added another dozen plant specimens to the collection to send back to Hogwarts. Once they reached Mbandaka, they were greeted by a cousin of Gloriana's, although the familial relationship seemed to be rather tentative. Her cousin's name was Esu and he delivered the portkey that was to take them to their next destination in Amman, Jordan.

They arrived in Amman as the sun was setting on the their 25th day of travel and found themselves in a large house near the edge of the city. Their host was a man named Ahmed, whose wife Rabia was their in country guide. They were shown to a lavish suite of rooms on the back side of the house that allowed them to each have their own bedroom, as well as offering a central sitting room where they met with Rabia to discuss the plans for the next couple of days. Dinner that evening was a large, traditional affair with all of their host's family in attendance and a wide variety of sumptuous foods offered. Neville and Hannah stayed close together, sharing their opinions of the different dishes and delighting in the cultural lesson. Although the trip was primarily an Herbology expedition, they were finding that it was as much a schooling in cultural differences for the two fairly sheltered young people. That night Pomona went to bed early while they retired to the garden to talk late into the night. The moon was full as they paused and stared at each other. Hannah was the first to move in closer to Neville, giving him the opportunity he had been waiting for as he leaned down and planted a subtle kiss on her lips. Pulling back, he smiled at her and then decided to kiss her again. The second kiss went longer and deepened as they gave in to the feelings that had been developing for weeks. After the second kiss, she snuggled in against his chest and Neville held her close as no words were needed.

The next morning saw them departing from the city and heading to As-Salt in the Balqa highlands. They stayed there for two days, exploring the local hills and collecting a couple of specimens before continuing on south toward the Dead Sea. When they reached the sea, they spent an afternoon relaxing at the small resort they were staying at before then spending a couple of days scouring the barren coastline for a unique variety of the bean caper plant that was rumored to be in the area. When they actually found it, the two specimens were quite stunted, but they carefully extracted them and packed them off for the long trip by portkey back to Hogwarts. Malcolm had also sent them an owl that greeted them in Amman with the news that all the plants were settling in well and two more greenhouses were almost finished being rebuilt. With their work at the Dead Sea complete, the team next took a portkey to the Shaviyani Atoll in the Maldives.

The portkey to the Maldives was a bit longer than the portkeys they had taken previously and they were all tired as they settled into their small bungalow. With only one bedroom, Neville found himself on the fold out, but was tired enough that he slept with no issues the first night. They spent half the day locating a couple of specimens on the atoll before their guide Nissa located a boat they could charter. The boat was even smaller than the bungalow as they spent the next two days hopping between atolls looking for additional plant varieties.

Three days after arriving in the Maldives, their next portkey sent them to the metropolis of Kuala Lumpur. They arrived at the offices of the Jabatan Sihir (Department of Magic) and were met by a polite little wizard named Jalak. His English wasn't bad, although his phrasing was a bit odd and caused the conversation to lag at several points. He escorted them through the offices to a circular room with a number of elaborate decorations inlaid in the floor tiles. Upon his instruction, they stood at designated intervals on the tile. Jalak then waved his wand and issued a spell and the familiar tug of apparition pulled them through the strange portal. A few seconds later they stumbled into a similar room that turned out to be the arrival hall of a suite in a large high rise building. Jalak showed them each to separate spacious rooms and Neville went to his window to take in the magnificent view of the large city. They were over thirty stories up and he had never been in a building of that height before. It was a bit mind boggling after having just arrived from a small island atoll thousands of miles away.

The expedition in Malaysia was not due to depart for another day, leaving the team time to relax and see some of the city. Pomona was tired and declared that she was going to stay in for the afternoon, but encouraged Neville and Hannah to check out the sights. Jalak made arrangements for a tour guide to meet them at the building. From there, the guide took them on a walking tour around the sights of the central city. As they toured, Neville laced his fingers with Hannah's and pulled her close. Eventually they circled back around to their building and said goodbye to their guide while they went upstairs to check on Pomona. The older witch had noticed the closeness between her two assistants and decided they should go out on their own and bring her back something to eat. More than happy with the suggestion, they left the building again and consulted with the doorman on a good restaurant. They found a small café nearby and sat outside to enjoy the bustle of the city while they ate a simple meal and talked about the plans for the week. As they finished eating, a street musician wandered by and Neville gestured him over. For a small tip, the man played his guitar at the table and Neville pulled Hannah up for an impromptu streetside dance. Once their dance was finished, they collected food for Pomona and returned to the building. That evening they spent time reviewing documentation that Jalak had provided on the country before then settling on a couch next to each other and snogging for the remainder of the evening.

The following morning saw the expedition leaving the bustle of the city and heading northeast into the dense rainforests that Malaysia was known for. While they stopped at several villages along the way, the majority of the two weeks they spent in country was spent in their magically enhanced and expanded tents. The island provided a wealth of flora and the team sent back nearly two dozen specimens to Malcolm's care, including three types of rafflesia that had known medicinal uses, as well as the ever useful and very dangerous devil's snare. On their second week in the jungle, Neville had an unfortunate incident with a bebuta plant that their guide had inadvertently chopped with his machete. Neville was right behind the guide and took a large swath of the sap across his skin, causing severe and painful blisters. Jalak quickly prepared a local brew of lepsia and murtlap that resolved the blisters down to a simple rash. Although better, Neville made sure he was extra cautious from that point forward as the resultant rash still took several days to clear completely.

After two weeks in the jungles of Malaysia, the expedition moved on Chittagong, Bangladesh. After a week in Bangladesh and two days just over the border in Myanmar, the team made their longest portkey jump yet to Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea.

The town of Port Moresby was decent sized, but nothing close to a major metropolis. They arrived in an average looking office building that housed the couple of offices belonging to the local board of magicians. Amazingly, a Brit by the name of Ethan was their local contact that greeted them upon arrival. He drove them to the edge of the city through several questionable looking neighborhoods of ramshackle huts that caused Hannah more than a bit of unease as she held Neville's hand and watched out the window tentatively. Eventually they crossed into a new neighborhood and through the gate of a modest house that Ethan was leasing. Once again, Neville was relegated to a couch while the women took the one extra bedroom that the house had to offer. They spent the night in while Ethan fixed them a delicious dinner, declaring that there really wasn't much to see in the city. They left at sunrise the following morning and headed into the jungles of island. Neville had seen very little of the nation's capital, but found that he was more than happy to be back in the wilderness studying the plants he loved.

While the team had experienced a lot of tropical landscapes, Papua New Guinea offered a new level of biodiversity. They spent the first week in the lowlands before then heading into the nearly impassable terrain of the mountains. With few roads, Ethan secured a unique form of transportation to take them to the mountain village that he had arranged to host them. When the helicopter landed and Ethan gestured them on board, Pomona and Neville approached it dubiously. Hannah was more adventuresome and grabbed Neville's hand as she climbed on. Minutes later, they were clinging onto anything they could as the helicopter made its way into the higher elevations. One of Neville's last thoughts as they took off was that this would be a tale to tell all his friends when he returned home. After eleven days in Papua New Guinea, the first of December arrived and saw the team headed to their next destination of Cairns, Australia.

Cairns was the first of four major cities that the team was due to visit in Australia. The country's wide range of ecosystems made it one of longest stops on their Herbology expedition. Cairns was the base for several days explorations into subtropical environments.

After Cairns, the next stop was inland to Longreach, followed by a long road trip to Woomera and finally ending back in Sydney. The resulting loop was many days' worth of travel that would cross a wide range of territories and hopefully yield a number of unique plant species for study, including some that Pomona had never had an opportunity to attain before and was quite excited about. Cairns though was the first stop and they had two days planned in the city to allow a break from the hectic travels. Pomona complained that she was showing her age and her young assistants took advantage of the break to spend time together. They also knew that the older witch had been watching their blossoming relationship and seemed quite pleased with the match. Their contact in Cairns was a boyish wizard named Matthew who was studying botany at a local muggle university, while apprenticing at the local Ministry branch office in Cairns. Although he was excited to start their journeys, he conceded to allowing a couple of days of down time and gave the three Brits a whirlwind tour of the city as soon as they arrived. Once Pomona excused herself for the evening, Matthew, Neville, and Hannah settled in the hotel lobby with drinks to discuss plans for the evening. Hannah noticed Matthew was looking at them a bit tentatively and Neville reached over to take her hand, eliciting a chuckle from the Australian wizard.

"Calm yourself mate. I'm not eyeing your sheila. Truth be told, you're more the type I'd be interested in. Of course my boyfriend wouldn't like that. No, I'm just sitting here wondering just how social you two might be feeling tonight."

Neville settled a bit and Hannah laughed at his discomfort in realizing another wizard's attraction. While Neville tried to find his voice, she responded.

"Well, I'm up for a bit of fun if you know someplace we can go. We've been stuck in jungles and small towns long enough."

Neville nodded and Matthew grinned.

"Alright then, I know just the spot. Good drinks, a bit of food and lots of music. Cousin of a friend owns the club and I can get us in VIP status. You seemed alright with my comment about my boyfriend, so he'll be coming along. We'll come by and pick you up around ten tonight?"

They all agreed and Matthew left the hotel. Neville took Hannah's hand as they decided to take their drinks out to the pool deck to talk. After a couple of drinks, the talking and occasional kisses developed into snogging that soon started to elicit whistles from passersby. Pulling back, Hannah took Neville by the hand and they made their way to the lifts. They snogged a bit more on the ride up to their floor before exiting and walking to the door for Pomona and Hannah's room. Looking at his witch, Neville traded a smile with Hannah and they continued down two more doors to his room. Letting himself in, Neville cast quick privacy and silencing charms as they continued to kiss while slowly undressing each other. When Neville finally conquered her bra, he was delighted by Hannah's ample chest, which he had only been able to feel before. Ducking his head, he began to kiss and suckle the delightful mounds as she moaned and encouraged him further. Soon his shirt was off and each of the lovers began to work on each other's pants. As Neville stood in just his trunks, he pulled Hannah's lacy blue knickers off as he pushed her back on the bed. Slowly, he worked on kissing his way down her body. When he reached her thighs, he gently pushed her legs apart and began to explore her lower lips with his tongue. Soon she was threading her fingers through his hair as her hips thrust up into his face. When he finally relented and inserted first one and then a second finger deep into her warm heat, she finally came undone and screamed his name as she coated his hand with her fluids. Moving his way back up her body, Neville claimed her mouth in mid pant and let Hannah taste her essence. After a few minutes, he looked into her eyes and received the small nod that he had been waiting for as he pushed his aching member deep into her core. She was wonderfully tight and delightfully wet as Neville focused all his will on holding himself back. Once she had taken him in fully and was groaning from the pleasure, he started to set a leisurely pace that she soon met. As their thrusts increased, it took every bit of strength and will for Neville to keep himself from coming early. Looking down on the beautiful witch under him, he encouraged her to come.

"Hannah baby, come for me. I want to see you come."

"Almost Neville. A little bit further…oh fuck yes…right there.."

Neville shifted himself and pulled her legs tighter around him as he deepened his strokes. The new angle finally hit the spot and Hannah howled as she came massively, clamping down on Neville and sending him shooting off inside her. As he continued spurting and refused to soften, he collapsed on her, just barely holding his weight up on his elbows as she bucked and writhed through multiple orgasms under him. Sometime later she finally released him and Neville was able to roll off. Feeling like a wrung out washcloth, he lay next to Hannah and pulled her into his arms as they kissed and basked in the post orgasmic glow. As he began to doze, he had one last thought to grab his wand and set a tempus charm. At nine that night, the charm went off, waking them from their nap as the two lovers smiled at each other.

"How about a shower before we head to the club with Matthew?"

Neville readily agreed and they made their way to the shower to clean up. The effort took a bit longer than planned and they just barely made it downstairs in time to meet Matthew and his boyfriend Jens. The two wizards greeted them enthusiastically and assured them the club was just a short walk away. Twenty minutes later, they were ushered past the bouncer and into what was obviously one of the hottest nightclubs in town. The rest of the evening passed in a haze of cocktails, music, and dancing. Sometime between three and four the tired young people dragged themselves out to the street and hailed a taxi. The taxi first stopped at the hotel to drop off Neville and Hannah before taking Matthew and Jens on to their flat. As the taxi sped off, Neville and Hannah helped each other limp back to Neville's room where they managed to haphazardly undress each other before falling in bed. They made love quickly and then fell asleep in a drunken pile.

Shortly before ten, a knock on the door woke the two lovers and Hannah was the first to extricate herself and pull on a dressing robe as she made her way to the door. She was a bit dismayed when she found Pomona waiting for her with a tray.

"Good morning dear. I figured I'd find you here. Seems like you had quite a night. I brought scones and tea. There are also potions for the both of you. We have a free day today, so no rush, but I thought you could use this."

"Um, thanks Pomona. Matthew's friend's cousin's nightclub was quite the party."

Pomona nodded and handed the tray to Hannah before turning to return to her own room. Hannah brought the tray to bed and she and Neville quickly downed the hangover potion. Combined with scones and tea, they soon started to feel human again. After breakfast, they took another leisurely shower together as they explored new ways to pleasure each other. Shortly before noon, Hannah donned a robe and went to knock on Pomona's door, but only the maid was in the room. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to dress before meeting Neville back in the hallway. Making their way down to the lobby, the found the older witch reading a number of local tourist brochures. She looked up and saw her two assistants and waved them over.

"Well dear, you look better than you did a couple of hours ago. "

"Um, yeah, sorry about that Pomona. I guess we overdid it a bit, but we knew we had the day off today. I wouldn't have gone out if I knew we had work today."

"I understand. I hope this won't be a regular occurrence, but I do remember what it was like to be young once. I suppose then that you'll be sharing a room with Neville from now on?"

Hannah squirmed a bit uncomfortably and Neville decided to it was his turn to speak up.

"Actually Pomona, I would like that. I've come to care very deeply for Hannah. I know it's non-traditional, but this is by mutual consent."

"Most definitely mutual. Neville would never force me to do anything. If anything, sometimes he is a bit too cautious."

Hannah smirked at her boyfriend and Pomona chuckled as she regarded the two young lovers.

"Alright, I can't say I approve, but I'm old. I won't stand in your way. I know you care for each other. As long as you're able to stay focused on the work, I won't object."

With the air cleared, the topic of discussion switched to plans for the afternoon. Their first stop was the local botanic park. That took most of the afternoon and then they made their way down to the boardwalk where they found a wonderful seafood restaurant. When they returned to the hotel, Hannah went to the room she was supposed to share with Pomona and collected her things to take to Neville's room. As she moved her things in, Neville had a brief flash back to when Luna had moved into his bedroom at home, but he quickly banished the thoughts. Hannah was much different than Luna and he already felt like he knew her much better. That night, as they lay in each other's arms after several rounds of enthusiastic loving, they talked late into the night about plans for the future. Hannah was still leaning toward medical studies and found that aspect of Herbology the most interesting, while Neville found the actual hands on work the most rewarding. In each other they were finding similar interests and compatible natures. When the early wakeup call came the following morning, they were both tired, but enthused to begin their long Australian journey.

The first day of the Australian expedition was spent winding around the tropical jungles to the south of Cairns. Among other plant species, the area was home to the highly useful and very dangerous venomous tentacula. They collected two good sized specimens and carefully bound them up to prepare for the long portkey back to Hogwarts. Malcolm had sent word the previous week that only one greenhouse was still under repair, so he had more than enough room to house all the incoming specimens. He also notified them that most of the plants had adjusted well, with the exception of two ferns that he was working hard to save. The team spent several days in the jungles south along the coast from Cairns. Then they cut inland and made their way through the grasslands to Longreach. The next leg of the journey was the longest as they skirted the edge of the desert and collected several unique varieties of cacti and acacia.

As they reached their second week in Australia, they travelled to the temperate terrain near the city of Woomera and found themselves in a whole new type of ecosystem. They spent five days exploring the lake territory near Woomera, before finally making their way back toward Sydney, where their Australian adventure was due to come to an end. They took several days making the drive back and picked up several more specimens along the way before they reached the big city on December 21st, where the plan was to take several long portkeys back home for the holiday and then start out again after the new year.

Neville and Hannah had been sending regular letters back home to their families and friends and Hermione had made a point to notify Greg and Art that friends would be arriving in Sydney shortly before the holiday. When the expedition pulled their dusty Land Rover into the garage for the Australian Ministry, the two Aurors were waiting to welcome the team. After a round of greetings, Greg led them to the same hotel that Hermione and Ron had stayed at earlier in the year. After a quick cleanup, Greg and Art escorted the group to a celebratory dinner at a restaurant down by the harbor. That night when Neville and Hannah finally reached their bed, they were so exhausted that they collapsed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The following morning, a rough knock on the door roused them shortly before seven and Hannah was surprised when Greg and a group of four other Aurors pushed their way into the room abruptly. Neville was just coming out of the bedroom and looked at the group, wondering what was going on a Greg turned to address Hannah's questions.

"Good morning. Sorry for the early wake up. The department received some intel from a trustworthy source that indicates you all may be in danger. Specifically, it seems that Neville was spotted yesterday. We thought we had cleared the country of Death Eaters, but it seems like a young bloke by the name of Peter Travers entered the country not long ago. His father was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts, but apparently he was also at the battle and escaped. Our source says he recognized Neville as 'that upstart Gryffindor with the sword who killed Lord Voldemort's snake'. I hadn't realized your role in the battle Neville. Is what he said true?"

"Yes Greg. That was me. Damn. I thought this mess was finally over. So, where is this guy? Did you get him?"

"No, not yet. He's a crafty one. We have a lead, but we haven't managed to pin him yet."

At that point, Pomona was brought into Neville and Hannah's suite and given an update on what was going on. Neville went to sit down in a chair across from her and Hannah and his face was set in a determined scowl as he looked at the Aurors.

"Alright Greg, so what's the plan? How are we going to catch this guy?"

"WE are not doing anything Neville. The Aurors will track Travers and take him into custody if possible. As for you and the team, the sooner we can get you back home, the better. You're the one they recognize."

"Fuck, I hate this. I knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione were recognized, but I never thought I'd have to deal with it. And here I am endangering Pomona and Hannah by being around them. Maybe I should just leave."

Hannah rose angrily from her seat and crossed the room to stand in front of her boyfriend.

"Neville Longbottom, you stop talking nonsense right now! Whatever happens, we're together in this. In case you forgot, I fought in the battle too."

Neville stood and folded her into his arms as he buried his face into her sweet smelling hair.

"Hannah dear, I know, but I can't help it. I just want to be done with having to constantly watch ourselves. I want the normal quiet life we've talked about."

"Well, you aren't going to get that around here, so the sooner we get you out of country and away from Travers, the better. Your portkey was due to start in two days, but we're getting it moved up. Hopefully you can leave this afternoon."

Neville pulled back from Hannah to thank the Aurors for their efforts. Upon mutual agreement, Pomona's bags were gathered from her room and she stayed with Neville and Hannah for the rest of the day while they waited. The day was long and tedious, but eventually Greg returned, carrying an old shoe. Their portkey was arranged with two interim stops in Hong Kong and Cairo on the way back to London. Twenty minutes after Greg arrived, everyone gathered their bags and prepared to leave Australia days ahead of schedule. Four hours later, they arrived at the Ministry of Magic. After a bit of discussion, everyone made their way out of the Ministry and prepared to apparate to their separate homes. Before Neville said goodbye to Hannah, he promised to come visit the Abbott home in two days for Christmas Eve. Then he gave her one final, long kiss before she apparated away. With a sigh, Neville turned on the spot and apparated to his childhood home.

With the sudden change of plans, Neville had not had a chance to inform his Gran that he was coming home two days early, so he made a point of knocking and then calling out loudly as he entered the house. Augusta Longbottom came flying down the stairs as soon as she heard him.

"Neville! You're home early! My boy, oh I've missed you!"

Neville found himself being squeezed by his remarkably strong grandmother and would have been completely smothered if she hadn't been so much shorter than him. He hugged her back and kissed her on both cheeks before stepping back and letting her take a good look at him.

"Well, I can certainly tell you've been in the southern hemisphere. You don't look like an Englishman with that tan. I'm glad to see that you seem to be eating well. Come, let's put on some tea and we can talk. I want to hear all about your adventures and that young lady you wrote me about. Will I be getting a chance to meet her? How long are you home for? Where will you be off to next?"

Neville chuckled at his gran's rapid fire questions and followed her into the kitchen, where they sat down for a long talk over tea. After he had satisfied her curiosity for a time, Neville took his bags upstairs and moved himself back into his familiar bedroom. Coming home felt strange after all the places he had been to. It almost seemed like he didn't quite belong. It wasn't like he hadn't been gone for long periods before, but somehow this trip home was different from his trips back from Hogwarts. Figuring that he just needed time to adjust, Neville left the house and went to check on the small greenhouse that his gran had been maintaining for him. He spent the rest of the afternoon puttering and thinking about all that had happened over the previous couple of days. Everything had been a bit frantic and he had had no time alone to really analyze the situation.

That evening Neville lay awake thinking even more and missing the warmth of Hannah by his side. In such a short time she had become very special to him. As he thought about the fact that she had been potentially in danger from the Death Eater Travers, due to his being recognized, Neville cringed as a chill went down his spine. He had so hoped to be done with Death Eaters and war, but it seemed that he and those he cared for continued to be in danger. As sleep continued to elude him, his thoughts drifted to other members of the DA and he wondered how they were doing. He wondered if any of them had had threats. If anyone would have, it would be Harry. Maybe he should talk to Harry about his concerns. They'd traded a bit of news in letters, but it was always limited. Resolved to make Grimmauld Place his first stop the next day, Neville finally managed to drift into a troubled sleep.

The next day found Neville awake before his alarm and downstairs fixing a simple breakfast before Gran woke. She joined him just as he was finishing the eggs and he advised her of his plans. He had already agreed with Hannah to spend Christmas Eve with her family, but Gran wanted him home for Christmas, so Neville decided to send an owl asking Hannah if she could come home with him on Christmas Eve after the festivities with her family. Once the owl was sent, Neville said goodbye to his gran and apparated to the backyard of Grimmauld. Stepping into the warm hallway, he was pleased to find a number of DA members in residence, as school had let out a couple of days before. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically and soon word traveled through the house that Neville was home. Neville followed Ernie and Mike into the living room and found a seat while everyone gathered to hear the stories of his travels. Harry and Ron were also there and Neville thought that something seemed a bit off with Harry, he seemed to be doing his best to force himself to relax. Ginny kept looking up at Harry with a bit of a puzzled expression and Neville knew he wasn't the only one wondering what was going on. Deciding to leave Harry's mercurial moods for his girlfriend to figure out, Neville switched his focus to Parvati, Hermione, and Ernie as they detailed him on the changes at Hogwarts. As lunch approached, several of the friends made their way to the kitchen to fix sandwiches and Neville took the opportunity as the crowd dissolved to pull Harry aside.

"Hey Harry. Now that everyone's curiosity is satisfied, can I talk to you for a couple of minutes in private?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded, gesturing for Neville to follow him to the library. Once they reached the warm room, Harry closed the doors and Neville cast privacy charms. When Harry turned to look at his friend, Neville settled in a chair and began to detail Harry on what had happened in Australia.

"Thanks for talking to me Harry. The reason why I'm home a bit early is that we ran into some trouble in Sydney. The Aurors got a lead on a Death Eater in the city. Apparently he recognized me from the battle and remembered that I was the one who killed Nagini. Their intel indicated that I was going to be targeted, which of course put Pomona and Hannah in danger. So, they decided to move our portkey up and get us out of country. I was wondering if you've had any troubles back here since we've been gone?"

"Wow, no. Of course, we always try to be extra cautious. There are still a handful of known Death Eaters around. And then there are the unknown sympathizers. From what I've heard, the Auror department is catching a couple on occasion, but they're individual random catches, no one is organized. That's part of the reason Ron and I want to go into Auror training. We know that the work isn't over yet and we want to help continue the cleanup."

Neville nodded and seemed lost in thought for a couple of minutes. Harry let the silence linger, knowing his friend needed the time. After a couple of minutes, Neville spoke up again.

"I guess I hadn't realized how much of a threat was still left until the situation in Sydney. I know of course that you and Ron wanted to be Aurors, but I thought it was to prevent future issues. I guess that was a bit naïve. So, you and Ron start Auror camp in January?"

"Yes, January 4th."

"And what did you have to do to apply?"

"Well, actually, not much for us. Kingsley offered and we said we'd do it. Normally there is an application process. Are you thinking about it Neville?"

"Thinking, yes. It's probably too late to start applying. And I'm not sure if I'm what they're looking for."

"Well, I think you'd be brilliant. Another Gryffindor in the corps. What about the Herbology expedition though?"

"I've been thinking on this for a couple of days. If I'm so recognizable, then I'm afraid that I am endangering the team. Honestly, Pomona and Hannah can handle what we've been doing without my help. It's been a great learning experience, but Pomona doesn't need both of us. I guess after this wakeup call I just think my time can be better used doing something useful like helping with the Death Eaters. Of course, it's already too late to get into training now."

"Well, if you want to do it Neville, I can talk to Kingsley and see what can be done. Maybe my fame can be put to some use. You let me know what you want to do."

"Thanks Harry. Give me another day and let me think on this. I'll let you know for sure tomorrow."

Harry nodded and the two friends left the library to join the rest of their friends for lunch. That afternoon Neville decided to get his Christmas shopping done. While the afternoon was productive, he still found his thoughts drifting off to the upcoming holiday. After another fitful night of little sleep, he had finally weighed all the pros and cons and decided to do as his gran had said and follow his heart rather than his head. The next morning he apparated to Grimmauld and found Harry eating breakfast. Once he finished, they returned to the library and Neville gave Harry his decision.

"Harry, I've been thinking about this since we talked yesterday. I want to try for the Auror camp. I think I can do more good as an Auror right now. I've been keeping up with my exercises and I'm in good condition. Nothing like you, but I think I can manage. That is, if it's not too late to apply."

"Well, we won't know if we don't try. Let me send an owl to Kingsley right now."

Harry left the library and Neville followed him out back. Once the owl was sent, Neville returned home and Harry let him know that he would send a patronus if he heard anything. Neville spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon in the garden back home, cleaning up the shrubs and repairing one of the garden paths. Shortly before two, he was interrupted by an insistent owl that landed in a nearby tree and started hooting at him. Neville went over to the owl and removed the parchment it was carrying. As the owl flew off, he opened the wax seal of the Ministry of Magic. Inside was a single sheet indicating that an immediate appointment had been set up for him at three that afternoon with the head of the Auror training department, Niles Richardson. Realizing that he was filthy and had little time, Neville darted in the house and immediately took a quick shower. Looking in the mirror as he combed his hair, he realized he was overdue for a trim, but that was something that would have to wait for later. Dressing in simple trousers, sweater and his dress robes, Neville judged that he looked suitable enough for the impromptu interview and apparated to the Ministry.

Precisely at three, he presented himself to the receptionist in the Auror department and was shown to a conference room, where he was presented with a stack of forms to be filled out. The forms took nearly an hour and covered everything from his basic personal data to school records, to a questionnaire on his personal beliefs in regards to certain Ministry policies. By the end of it, Neville was feeling completely flustered when the receptionist returned and took the forms before escorting him to Niles Richardson's office. Upon entering the office, Neville was greeted by a rail thin old wizard who looked rather insignificant in appearance. As soon as Neville shook his hand and peered into his dark eyes, his assessment of the old man changed dramatically. He was much stronger than he appeared and it took all of Neville's will power to maintain eye contact as he felt as if his soul was being analyzed. Neville took a seat and allowed Mr. Richardson to open the conversation.

"Welcome Mr. Longbottom. Thank you for clearing your schedule on short notice. Minister Shacklebolt encouraged me to make the time as soon as possible for you and we are quite close to starting our training class, so no time to waste."

"Yes sir, I understand. Thank you for considering my application on such short notice."

"Hmm yes, about that. I'm going to be straight with you young man. I've never been one who finds that dancing around a subject helps anything. You are quite late to the game and that concerns me. Your NEWT scores are also not up to our usual standards. That being said, there have been necessary concessions as of late due to our diminished numbers. Also, you come with the very highest of recommendations. Being a personal friend of Harry Potter helps to get you in the door, but when training starts, Harry will have his own worries. Minister Shacklebolt assures me that he thinks you'll measure up and I'm willing to accept that. Especially since our class still has five empty slots. I wouldn't bump anyone else out of the class for you, but as long as we've got the space, I'm willing to allow it. I hope you understand just what this training will entail. It will be the most difficult three months of your life. Why do you want to do this to yourself?"

Neville took a deep breath and prepared to state his case. He knew a question like this was most likely coming and had been considering his response. Looking in the old Auror's eyes, he held his gaze and knew now was the time to show no weakness or hesitancy as he replied.

"With all due respect sir, I know the training will be grueling, but I've been through worse. I spent nine months at Hogwarts while it was under Death Eater control. During that time I led and trained up a small resistance army that provided continual resistance throughout the school year and then was instrumental in the final battle. I've been whipped, crucioed, starved, and humiliated in every way that the Death Eaters could think of. As for why I want to do this. I finally came to the realization that the Battle of Hogwarts was monumental, but it wasn't the final battle. I can't just put my head down and stop fighting now that Voldemort is gone. His minions and others are still loose and need to be dealt with. I've been in denial for the past months, but no longer."

"Hmm, alright. Perhaps there is something here we can work with. I obviously haven't had time to look over your forms, but that's really a formality. As long as we don't find anything particularly unsavory, I'm willing to go ahead and open a slot in the training camp for you. Your real test will come there. A packet of information will be sent to your home in a couple of days. You will be expected to report to this office at seven in the morning on January 4th. From here a portkey will transport the class to Piel Island. Do you have any questions at this time?"

"No sir. I'll wait for the packet with the details. Thank you."

The old Auror nodded and dismissed Neville, who promptly left his office and made his way out of the Ministry in a bit of a daze. He was on his way to being an Auror. Now he just had deliver the news to Pomona and Hannah. As he contemplated that, Neville suddenly felt that training camp was going to be easier than that ordeal.


	18. Countdown to a New Year

Chapter 18 – Countdown to a New Year

The first week of September was drawing to a close for Harry as he eagerly paced the hallway of Grimmauld Place. It was almost eight on Saturday morning and Ginny, Hermione, and the other DA students would be returning home from Hogwarts for the day. Or, they would be returning to Grimmauld Place at least, but most of them thought of the large house as home now. Harry had the day all planned and thankfully the weather was cooperating, offering a bright and warm September day that would be perfect for a picnic. Normally Harry liked to sleep in on Saturdays, but not anymore. In the five short days since Ginny had boarded the Hogwarts Express, he had missed her terribly. The separation was only compounded by his boredom and the relative quiet around the house. Ron kept himself fairly busy helping George, but Harry wasn't needed like a brother was, so he spent most of his time reading. He had picked up several books on defensive strategies, as well as a book on famous wizard duels, and they were interesting, but he could only read so much. With training not starting for months, he knew he needed to find something else to occupy his time. For now though he would have Ginny to focus on for the day.

Finally, around 8:30, Harry and Ron heard several pops in the garden and they both went running out to greet their girlfriends. Ernie, Padma, and Parvati were also returning and they made sure to say hello before leaving for the day. Ron and Hermione pulled themselves apart first and made their way into the house. When Harry finally separated from Ginny, he just stared at her for a minute while she smirked at him.

"Gods Gin, I missed you. I know it's only been a few days, but still. I'm glad McGonagall allowed you freedom each weekend, otherwise I'd probably be breaking all kinds of rules trying to get in to see you."

"I know how you feel Harry. I've been really busy, but it's still hard to focus when all I can think about is missing you. I think McGonagall knew that if she wanted us back, she needed to be flexible. Anyway, I'm here now and I know what I want to do."

Ginny's sly smile told Harry exactly what she had in mind. While he was definitely fine with her idea, he didn't want her to think that was the only reason he had been waiting to see her.

"Actually Gin, I was thinking that since the day is so nice we could maybe have a picnic. Just spend time together."

"Sounds great Harry, but I just had breakfast. We still have time and I want to use it."

Chuckling, Harry gave in and took his beautiful girlfriend in his arms as he apparated them to their bedroom. They undressed quickly and when Harry tried to slow down and revel in Ginny's beauty, she growled at him with unhidden desire. Relenting to the inevitable, Harry pushed her onto the bed and proceeded to ravish her as he thrust into her with little warning. Soon she was meeting his rapid thrusts as they both seemed to be unable to reach their climax soon enough. When Ginny finally came and screamed Harry's name, he breathed a sigh of relief and released himself into her several times. When they collapsed to catch their breath, they were met by a pounding on the door, accompanied by Katie's laugh.

"Hey you two! Remember house rules. Silencing charms!"

"Ah bloody hell. Sorry!" Ginny shouted as she rolled over Harry to find her wand and cast the spell.

As she cast her wand aside, Ginny realized she had Harry pinned under her and grinned wickedly at him. She began to nibble his ear while she slowly rotated and ground her hips against his spent cock. As he claimed her mouth with his and began tweak her nipples, Ginny felt him rise again. Pulling herself away from his kisses, she sat back on her knees as she positioned herself over him. Lowering her dripping sex onto his renewed erection, she threw her head back and groaned at the magnificent feeling before starting to slowly ride her lover, determined to take longer and enjoy their second time of the morning. Harry reached up and resumed his worship of her breasts as he met her rhythm with his own thrusts. After many long delicious minutes, she leaned over and began to kiss him deep. The change in position hit her wonderfully inside as Harry picked up speed and soon sent her into another powerful climax. While she was still recovering, Harry flipped them over, remaining engaged as he settled on his knees and pounded her relentlessly, driving her over the edge yet again. As Ginny quaked and whimpered, he finally came, wondering how he still had so much in him. Completely spent, they settled next to each other with hands clasped as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Missed you."

"Mmmhmmm."

Ginny rolled herself over against Harry and quickly fell asleep in his arms, tears on her face as she realized how much she had missed him just holding her. The sex was fantastic, but being alone in bed each night had been the worse. Harry may have had plans for the day, but they could wait while she dozed in the bliss that was Harry's arms.

Shortly after noon, Harry woke and desperately needed to use the loo. Although he tried to move carefully, he still woke Ginny and they decided that they were both hungry and it was time for the picnic. She followed him to the bathroom, where they took a long and pleasurable shower before dressing and making their way out of Grimmauld. With the day already half past, they decided to just go to the small neighborhood park that was a little over a kilometer away. On the way, they stopped at a deli to pick up sandwiches. The day was beautiful and the park was busy, but they located a secluded corner near a copse of trees where they spread the blanket that Ginny had brought. The food disappeared quickly and then they lay back in each other's arms to talk.

"So Harry, you know what I've been up to for the week. What have you been doing to keep busy?"

"Not much. Sleeping. Reading. I go to Wheezes some, but George has all the help he needs with Ron. It's good for him to have a brother there."

"You have almost three months until training starts. Obviously you don't need to work, but you should do something to keep yourself busy."

"I know Gin. I should be using the time I've been given. So many people don't have the chance to do whatever they want now. I've been thinking a lot about Remus, Tonks, Justin, Terry, all the others. You know, I knew that Voldemort and I were going to have to duel. I should have just gone straight to him as soon as we arrived at the castle, before the Death Eaters attacked. I could have left Hermione and Ron with the task of finding the diadem. If I had there wouldn't…"

"Stop right now Harry James Potter! You did the best you could in a horrible situation. Everyone can always look back on a situation and see things better. I knew when I showed up today that something seemed off with you. You've been letting the guilt overwhelm you again. You can't just stay closed up in the house. You need to get out and stay busy."

"Yeah, I know. It was easier during the summer when we were working on the school and Luna's. By the time we got back I was too tired to think much. Everyone has been so great, but I just wonder what they're really thinking. The Prophet had an article a couple of days ago with some new 'first hand accounts' of the battle and they had some analyst person who looked at what happened. There were a lot of mistakes. A lot of them were ones I made."

"Really Harry? The Prophet? You shouldn't read that rag. First hand accounts? Probably someone who showed up after it was over and walked around to take notes for the story. No one who matters thinks you could have done more. If you really want to honor the sacrifices, you need to move on. Your parents gave themselves for you seventeen years ago and lots of other people have sacrificed for everyone's freedom since then. We need to take advantage of what they've given us."

Harry pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, deep in thought for several minutes before he could respond.

"I love you Ginny. I don't know how I got so lucky to have you, but I'm going to do my best to deserve you."

"Well good. Then you can start by picking yourself up and moving on. You're going to be leaving for Auror camp in a couple of months. It's what you've wanted for years. Why don't you look at preparing yourself for the training? I'm not sure what it all entails. Physical exercises of course. Defensive strategy, although you've got that. Start working on preparing for training. And spend time with your friends. You can always visit mum and dad, but don't dare tell mum you're bored. She'll never stop with the chores if you do."

Harry laughed. "That's a good idea. I think I need to whip myself into shape. I've heard training camp is brutal."

Ginny seemed happy with Harry's improved mood and talk switched to Quidditch and her plans for the Gryffindor team. She had been named captain when she arrived to start the new year and the first practice was the following week. As the afternoon sun dipped in the sky, their time drew to a close. With a collective sigh, they gathered the blanket and walked back to Grimmauld. Shortly before five, Harry gave her one last long snog before Ginny and Hermione apparated back to Hogsmeade.

The following week, Harry decided to work on the plan that he and Ginny had discussed. Ron was still working half days at Wheezes, but also agreed that he should probably start preparing for training. Unsure how to begin, Harry figured that he should talk to other Aurors for suggestions. On Sunday he and Ron went to the Burrow for dinner and Harry mentioned the subject to Arthur, who immediately recommended a friend to Harry. Everard Doge was an ex-Auror who had retired to the coast near Norwich. His brother Elphias was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Arthur encouraged Harry to contact the old wizard. That evening Harry sent an owl to Everard and was surprised when he was awakened Monday morning by an owl carrying the reply. The note indicated that Harry was welcome to drop by anytime and recommended a floo stop in the small village where Everard lived.

After a leisurely breakfast with some of his housemates, Harry floo'd to the local inn and then followed the instructions that the owl had delivered. He found himself in front of a quintessential English seaside cottage on a small road leading out of the picturesque village. The area was muggle, but something in the air as he entered the old man's garden indicated that heavy wards were in place. Everard Doge turned out to be a tall, wiry wizard with a few wisps of snow white hair and a booming voice that took Harry by surprise. He lived a quiet life with two dogs and welcomed the company of the young and famous Harry Potter. They spent several hours talking and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the old man's tales of his life in the Auror corps. When Harry finally left in the early afternoon, the main advice he had come away with was to focus on the physical and defensive training aspects. Everard made sure to impress on Harry that he could never be in shape enough when it came to what he was going to be face at training camp. He also suggested that Harry take some martial arts training, as the Auror corps had begun incorporating eastern philosophies in their training regimen about twenty years previously. That evening Harry shared some of the old wizard's stories with Ron and the others and was determined to begin martial arts training as soon as possible.

Over the next couple of days, Harry investigated and studied different types of martial arts before finally making a decision to study something that actually wasn't a martial art. Two weeks after Hogwarts started classes, Harry enrolled himself and Ron in Krav Maga classes at a local club a few blocks from Grimmauld place. Ron was dubious, but under pressure from Harry had agreed. Harry made the decision on what to study based on the defensive and practical aspects that Krav Maga offered. He and Ron took classes three afternoons a week, allowing Ron to still work at Wheezes. In between classes, Harry spent a lot of time in the home gym that he had set up in the basement of Grimmauld. Ron thought he was overdoing it a bit, but also kept up with an exercise regimen for the simple fact that he needed to defend himself from Harry. When Ernie visited on the weekends, he would often spar with them and was impressed by the level of training that Harry was undertaking. Ernie had always been in shape and Harry knew after he managed to beat him in a match in late November that the training was truly paying off.

When Harry wasn't preparing physically, he found himself reading and studying defensive strategies, often with recommendations from Everard. He visited the ex-Auror a couple of times a month and the old man always had new ideas for him. In addition, after a discussion with Hermione one Saturday, Harry picked up a couple of books on leadership. She had pointed out that Harry was a natural leader and, whether he liked it or not, his status in the wizarding world would most likely move him into a leadership role within the Auror corps. With that in mind, she suggested he study the psychology of leadership. While Harry took the suggestion, Ron remained quiet on his thoughts about the matter and didn't seem as enthused about the book learning aspect of preparing for training camp.

While Harry was doing his best to remain busy and keep his mind off morose thoughts, the Hogwarts scholars were busier than ever. Hermione and Ernie found themselves completely loaded with head girl and boy duties due to the fact that the school enrollment was higher than it had been in years. Many of the muggleborns that had gone into hiding were back in country, as well as a number of students were repeating years. Ginny was also busy as a seventh year prefect and as Quidditch captain. The Gryffindor team was not the best it had ever been, but she had initiated her own round of intense physical training that was quickly making a difference in the young team. While she and Hermione's schedules were completely loaded, they still refused to skip a Saturday home with Ron and Harry. After all that the couples had been through, they cherished their time together. The witches also were in complete agreement on the physical training that their wizards were undergoing and the delightful muscles that slowly developed over the first couple of months of the school year. They knew that before long Auror training would begin and they would be parted for three long months. The thought of the separation was ghastly and usually managed to send either of the witches into a foul mood for the rest of day. Hermione had been so temperamental one Friday, that Parvati had almost asked McGonagall to allow her to go home a day early.

Three days before Halloween, Hermione was summoned to the headmistress' office for an unrelated reason. It was the middle of the week and there had been no issues with her head girl duties, so Hermione was puzzled when she was called out of Charms class early. She quickly made her way to the office and entered with a bit of trepidation. McGonagall greeted her warmly with a smile, putting Hermione somewhat at ease.

"Please come in Miss Granger. This won't take long."

Hermione stepped in and waited expectantly in front of the headmistress' desk as McGonagall continued.

"I have a personal matter for you of some urgency. An emergency letter arrived via floo directly from the Minister's department. The note apparently came initially from the Auror department and Kingsley himself had it sent through to me so that you would be alerted promptly. I don't know all the details, but it seems that your parents need you with them in Sydney. Apparently your friends at the Australian Ministry have arranged transport. I don't know the nature of this emergency, but I will most likely allow you to take leave if it is truly as important as this seems."

Hermione nervously took the letter that the headmistress handed her. Breaking the seal, she scanned the contents quickly as all the color drained from her face. Seeing the change in Hermione's countenance, the headmistress came around the desk and stood next to her student with a hand on her shoulder. After a moment, Hermione collected herself and looked up at McGonagall.

"The letter says my mum had the baby, but something is wrong. Mum and dad want me to come immediately. Dad contacted Greg, the lead Auror that escorted Ron and I when we were in Australia, and he is arranging the portkeys. There's a second note added on here. My first portkey leaves in just over two hours. The letter itself is the first portkey."

"Oh my, well this is certainly an emergency. I can see why you need to go. I wonder how long you'll be needed?"

"I can't honestly say. A few days at least. Thank you for being understanding. While I am gone, may I recommend that Ginny take over head girl duties? I'll also need to collect my assignments to work on while I'm away. Oh, and of course I need to floo Grimmauld and let Ron and Harry know."

"Yes, Miss Weasley is an ideal choice to take over the duties. Why don't you go and pack and speak to her? I'll talk to the professors and arrange your assignments. To save time, why don't you come back to my office in an hour and floo to Grimmauld. I'll send a patronus to the house to warn them that you'll be coming home early."

Hermione nodded and thanked the headmistress, giving her a quick hug as she made her way out of the office. When she entered Gryffindor tower, Ginny was just arriving back from class and went with Hermione while she packed. Hermione gave her brief instructions on head girl duties and then they went to find Ernie and inform him since he was head boy. He was quite understanding and assured them both that they would all manage fine. Well before the hour was up, Hermione found herself back at the headmistress' office. McGonagall was out, so she paced in front of the gargoyle and waited. A few minutes later, she arrived with Hermione's assignments in hand. After a few last minute words of encouragement, Hermione floo'd to Grimmauld Place. The first person she saw when she stepped into the living room was Harry. Her friend embraced her reassuringly.

"Well Hermione, you're a big sister now. Congratulations! I sent Ron a patronus at the shop as soon as I got McGonagall's patronus and he should…"

Harry was cut off by the unmistakable sound of Ron crashing through the back door after apparating to the garden of Grimmauld Place. He came running down the hall and Harry called to him, causing him to take a skidding turn into the living room. Catching his breath, he swept Hermione into his arms. She let herself finally relax for the first time since receiving the news as Ron held her for a long minute.

"Okay Mya, what's going on? Harry said there's an emergency in Sydney. Is it the baby?"

"Yes Ron. Apparently he's here, but there's something wrong. He's a bit over a week early, but I wouldn't think that should be an issue. Mum and dad didn't give any more details, but they contacted Greg and he has arranged emergency portkeys. I leave in just over a half hour. I have no idea what's going on or how long I'll be there."

As she spoke, the weight of everything came down on her and Hermione sunk onto a nearby sofa. Ron sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Now Mya, it will be alright. Sydney is a big city with great hospitals. Just think, you're a big sister! Did the note tell you his name? Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I don't know his name. Before school started, I was talking with mum and dad, but they still had about ten possibilities and couldn't agree. I appreciate you offering to come, but I think this is something I need to do. I know you're busy here helping George. If I need you, I can always call for you to come later."

"Alright. You know all you have to do is ask. I'd even fly in one of those aeroplane machines to get to you."

Hermione smiled and kissed Ron gratefully. As the kiss deepened, Harry cleared his throat several times, sounding uncomfortably like Dolores Umbridge. Laughing, his two friends disengaged themselves. Then Ron seemed to remember something and carefully lifted Hermione off his lap before running upstairs. He returned a minute later with a small, rumpled package wrapped in pale blue striped paper.

"Here, something for the little guy. It's not much, but I thought it was cute. I don't know much about what babies need, but I wanted to get something."

Hermione took the package and wiped away a tear as she pulled Ron down to kiss him again. He sat back down and held her while they talked for the last few minutes before the portkey was due to leave. As the parchment began to glow, Hermione grabbed her bag and stood up before taking hold of the parchment and disappearing on the first of her multi-stage portkey trip. Several hours later, she arrived at the Australian Ministry and was greeted by her friend Greg Daniels.

"Hermione! Good to see you again. Sorry for the circumstances, but I'm glad you were able to get away from school."

"Of course. Thanks for arranging this. How's my mum and brother? Have you seen them?"

"I've seen your mum and dad, not the baby. I was only at the hospital briefly. Your dad called as soon as he was born and they knew they needed you. It's still early, but I'm going to take you to the hospital straight away. Oh, it's just after seven in the morning local time if you want to get yourself adjusted. We have an apparition point at the muggle hospital, so I'll be able to get you there immediately. I know you must be exhausted, but I figured that you wouldn't want to delay."

"Of course, lead the way."

Greg led them out of the Ministry to the external apparition point and then took Hermione's arm. Seconds later they were in a small waiting room that displayed the sterile pastel colors and disinfectant smell that made it obvious they were in a hospital. Greg offered no additional information as he led Hermione out of the room and down a maze of twisting corridors to another wing of the hospital, where they took a lift to the seventh floor before finally making their way to the maternity ward. As they approached a room, Greg gestured to the door. Bracing herself, Hermione took a breath and knocked. Her dad's voice called out and she pushed the door open and was greeted by her father's embrace. Her mother was in the bed and immediately cried out for her. Hermione pulled away from her father and went to hug her mum.

"Mum! You look good. How do you feel? I got here as quick as I could. Please, tell me what's going on?"

"Oh Hermione, it's good to see you. Come, sit and we'll explain. You really did get here quick. Your brother is in the nursery. They put him in the NICU for a few hours, but he was moved to the well baby nursery about two hours ago. He's going to alright, except…well…"

Jean Granger broke off as her flood of words dissolved into a choked sob. Hermione took her mother's hand and looked up at her father, asking quietly for an explanation. Neil Granger took a breath and sat on the edge of his wife's bed as he put his hand over Jean and Hermione's hands.

"Hermione dear, your brother is going to be alright, but there is something we hadn't expected. Of course, the possibility was presented to us and the doctor even offered to do an amniocentesis during the second trimester, but we decided not to take the risk. You see, it appears your brother has trisomy 21, or Down Syndrome. Of course, the final genetic testing will take a while, but he has all the physical markers. Also, with us being older parents, the likelihood is greater. Thankfully, he is healthy other than a small heart murmur we are going to monitor."

"So, he's healthy? Does that mean I can see him? What's his name? Did you decide?"

"Yes, the nurse should be bringing him around to feed shortly. His name is Bartholomew Edward. Bart. He really is a beautiful baby."

"I'm sure. Well, it's a shock, but at least he's healthy. We'll love him just the same. I like the name. I see you decided to stick with Shakespeare."

As Hermione choked out the last words, she leaned in to lay next to her mother as they hugged. It was a shock and would take adjusting, but at least the baby was going to be okay. Neil stayed sitting on the bed, watching the two women console each other. About twenty minutes later, a light knock on the door proceeded the arrival of a nurse pushing a bassinet. Hermione shot up, stretching for her first view of her brother. The baby was still sleeping, so Jean took him from the nurse and passed him to Hermione. The transfer caused him to yawn and start waking up as Hermione took a seat in a nearby chair and got her first look at her baby brother. She pulled his hat off briefly and smiled at the shock of thick brown hair. Then he opened his eyes and she was startled to see they were blue.

"Oh, he's beautiful. But where did the blue eyes come from?"

The nurse laughed and replied. "A lot of babies start with blue eyes. His true color will probably come in a few months."

Hermione nodded and focused back on the tiny little person who was now awake and staring at her. She could see in his facial features that he looked a bit different than a lot of baby pictures she had seen, but she didn't care. He was her brother and he was perfect. Soon, he started to fuss and Hermione passed him to her mum to feed. As she sat next to her father and watched him eat, she found herself grinning. She was a big sister, finally. She had never thought she would have the chance.

Once the nurse left the family alone to bond, Hermione remembered the presents. Digging in her bag, she extracted a pale blue teddy bear wearing a small peacoat with the British flag on the pocket. It was simple and traditional and when she had first felt it's impossibly soft fur, she knew it was perfect. She passed it to her mum, who exclaimed over it and then showed it to Bart, who promptly grabbed hold of the bear's foot. Next, Hermione gave her mum the package from Ron. When she unwrapped it, a small and perfectly exact Chudley Cannons jersey came out of the paper. Hermione had to laugh. It was absolutely perfect. Her muggle brother had his first Quidditch jersey. Jean and Neil were both thrilled with the gift and told Hermione to make sure to thank Ron.

Soon Bart had finished eating and was passed to his father for the burping duties. After Neil finished, he passed the baby back to Hermione who snuggled him and then did her first nappy change. Soon he was asleep again and back in the bassinet. With Bart settled, Jean laid back on the bed and Hermione could tell her mother needed to rest. Neil led her out of the room and they exited the hospital to go home for a while. As they reached the car, Hermione looked around and wondered where in the city they were.

"So dad, where are we going? Did you and mum find a house yet? I'm not even sure where we are in the city. Greg apparated me straight to the hospital."

"We're in the south part of the city. About twenty minutes from our flat, at least without traffic. It's the same place we were at before. We only sold the house in England about a month ago, so we decided to stay put until the baby came. We'll start looking at a place to buy once we get settled with the baby. We want to stay in the same neighborhood though. I'm afraid while you're visiting, it will be the fold out. The flat only has the two rooms and we set up the spare for a nursery."

"No worries dad. I won't be here for long. Not that I wouldn't love to stay longer, but I've got school."

"Of course. We understand. You also have a young man who will be missing you. How's Ron? Are the two of you still doing well?"

"Yes, Ron and I are great. Oh, he drives me batty sometimes, but he can still be incredibly sweet. He and Harry are working on physical training, preparing for Auror camp in January. I won't see them for three months. Ginny and I will be insane by the end of it."

"Well, maybe you could bring Ron along for a quick trip to visit us between Christmas and New Year's. With your magical traveling, it makes the long trip easier, even with the fatigue and nutrient issues."

Hermione nodded and the conversation switched to her dad's work, where he was now full time. Soon they arrived at the flat. Within minutes, the long portkey jumps had taken their toll as Hermione crashed on the sofa. A few hours later, her dad woke her and they headed back to the hospital.

Two days later, Jean and Bart were sent home. That weekend a package arrived from England with a hand knitted blanket from Molly and a magical roaring, stuffed dragon from Harry. Jean and Neil love both gifts, but decided the dragon would need to be hidden from muggle visitors. It was great that the roar didn't require batteries, but it would cause a lot of questions. Hermione stayed with her parents for six days before arranging portkeys home. She arrived back at Grimmauld Place on Tuesday and had lunch with Ron and Harry before apparating to Hogsmeade. She had managed to keep up with her schoolwork and quickly took two tests that she had missed. Everyone was excited to hear about Bart as she passed around pictures of her new baby brother. A few people expressed sympathy at his condition, but she soon let everyone know that she was thrilled with her brother and wouldn't change anything about him.

The weekend following Hermione's return from Sydney brought the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff Quidditch match. Headmistress McGonagall extended invitations to former students who wished to attend. The entire DA was in attendance to watch the closely contested match where Gryffindor edged out Hufflepuff 530-520 in a match that took nearly four hours. At the end, the entire DA, which included a number of the match players, made their way to the Three Broomsticks for a raucous late lunch. After lunch, Ginny and Hermione went home to Grimmauld for a few hours with their boyfriends before returning to school.

As the months slowly passed, fall gradually waned and December dawned with the promise of the soon arriving Christmas holiday. The Hogwarts scholars began to stress over the upcoming end of term exams, while Harry and Ron both looked forward to and dreaded the upcoming training camp.

December also saw a second round of NEWT tests offered at the Ministry. Headmistress McGonagall had been upset at the low number of non-returning students who had opted to take the tests in August. After discussion with Kingsley, the Department for Magical Education had decided to offer one additional opportunity to take the tests for a fee. McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had both visited Grimmauld during the third week of September to implore their former students to at least try the tests. Luna, Michael, and Anthony had relented and agreed. Luna claimed that she had just needed time to get the Quibbler subscriptions back up to speed. She had recently hired a full time assistant and immediately began preparing for the exams. Michael and Anthony were both working part time in Diagon Alley, but each began to focus on getting their exams complete. McGonagall had pressured Harry and Ron severely, but neither of them had budged, insisting that they would think about the exams in the future since they were already guaranteed spots in Auror training. December 7th arrived and Luna, Michael, and Anthony all made appearances at the Ministry testing office for the long and grueling day of exams. When they were done, they returned to Grimmauld for a celebratory dinner. Luna achieved a not surprising five NEWTs, while Michael and Anthony both passed three NEWTS. Michael of course excelled in potions, while Anthony's specialty was charms. The day after the exams, all three were back to what they had been doing previously. Their official education was complete and their professors and families were happy that they had gone ahead with the tests, but the results had little immediate impact on their lives.

As the third week of December drew to a close, the planning for Christmas picked up dramatically. Harry had Kreacher busy decorating Grimmauld from top to bottom. When Ginny and Hermione came home for the first weekend of December, they also joined in and soon the whole house looked like a winter wonderland. Swags of holly and pine graced the railings of the stairway, while magical snowflakes and strings of icicles lit with fairy lights draped from the ceilings of the main hall. The living room had a massive tree that practically groaned from the weight of ornaments, and the fireplace was draped in a cranberry swag and crammed with stockings for all the members of the DA. The library also had a small tree and the icicles appeared in the upstairs hallways as well. All of the housemates in residence decorated their own rooms to their own tastes. Hermione even relented and allowed Ron a small tree in their room that was a riot of orange Chudley Cannons ornaments. Harry and the others still fought through rough days and nights disturbed by bad dreams, but the arrival of Christmas helped to brighten the mood of the house.

Four days before Christmas, Neville arrived back in England a couple of days sooner than expected. As soon as he stopped at home to see his gran, he made his way to Grimmauld. The day after he returned, Hogwarts dismissed for the Christmas holidays and Grimmauld Place was full once again. Neville, Luna, George, Lee, Seamus, Hannah, and Cho all came to visit and welcome everyone back. Over liberal helpings of egg nog after dinner, Neville and Hannah regaled all their friends with tales from their travels. Everyone was a bit dismayed to hear that at least one Death Eater was still at large in Sydney, but Greg had sent a note back with Neville for Hermione, assuring her that her parents were under protection and Travers would be apprehended soon.

Christmas Eve dawned bright and crisp at Grimmauld and Hermione and Ron woke happily in each other's arms. The day would be busy later, but the morning was still quiet as everyone in the house slept in. Hermione smiled at her lover and rolled over to kiss him good morning, brushing her leg across his as she felt his usual morning arousal. Reaching down, she began to stroke him to full hardness as Ron groaned in her mouth. As she rubbed herself along him, he smiled and rolled her over, entering her swiftly with a moan as he finished waking up. He loved early morning sex, but usually she wasn't into it, so he was more than ready to take advantage of her mood. As he began to increase his strokes, Hermione fumbled for a wand and reinstated the privacy charms before tossing the wand aside and clutching Ron's shoulders as she encouraged him. Soon both were panting as she felt her climax build and Ron begged her to come. When she finally came and seized around his aching cock, he let out a long breath and released himself into her, panting her name. As he collapsed to the side, he looked over and smiled at his lover.

"Merry early Christmas Mya love. Bloody amazing as always. After last night, I'm surprised you were ready again. Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know, I thought I'd be too sore this morning, but I'm so bloody randy I don't know what's wrong. And I know you're always ready in the morning."

"I'm ready whenever love."

Hermione giggled and began kissing him. Ron's eyes widened when he realized she was positioning herself over his reawakened member, ready for a second round. She never went for two rounds in the morning. Then she lowered herself onto him and he decided to stop wondering and go with the plan. Soon she was riding him so hard that he knew they would both be bruised. He sat up and held her close as they both peaked and screamed as they tried to snog each other. The second climax of the morning was shattering as they both rolled over, completely spent. Ron thought he may have passed out, as he woke still entangled with Hermione sometime later. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the sun had just barely started to lighten the room before and now it was blazing in through every crack in the curtain. As he stirred, Hermione woke and smiled at him.

"Guess we outdid ourselves love."

"I guess. Not that I care. I think a shower is in order though."

"Brilliant idea."

Ron kissed her briefly before slowly moving off the bed. Finding their robes, they ducked into the bathroom and proceeded to take a long shower. When they finally left the bathroom, Katie was waiting and laughed at their flushed faces. A few minutes later, they were dressed and on their way downstairs for breakfast.

Later in the day the nonresident DA members began to appear for the Christmas Eve party. Everyone had decided that Christmas Eve would be spent at Grimmauld and then Christmas could be spent with everyone's respective families. Kreacher, Harry, Michael, and Susan had planned an elaborate spread of food and the baking had been going on for days leading up to Christmas Eve. By the time dinner arrived, the house smelled amazing and everyone was buzzing happily on a mix of egg nog and mulled wine. The meal lasted two hours as everyone took their time trying to stuff in a few more bites of each delicious course. When everyone was stuffed to the point of needing expansion charms on their waistbands, everyone crawled to the living room.

Throughout the day, the stockings that were hung had gradually been added to by all of group. Harry's addition to each stocking was a golden honeycomb snitch stuffed with chocolate. Others added additional candy, while Hermione gave everyone a jar of color changing ink and Parvati gave everyone a small jar of her favorite hand cream. By the time everyone made an addition to the stockings, they were holding three times more than their size would have normally allowed. Everyone was grateful for each item, although Harry wondered about the hand cream. Then Parvati leaned over and suggested that Ginny might like his hands a bit smoother and Harry blushed. Maybe he would try the cream. The rest of the evening passed with more drinks and even a bit of dancing. Ron felt too stuffed to move, but Hermione hauled him off a chair and insisted he dance. As she pressed herself against him, he decided dancing wasn't such a bad idea. Eventually the party wound down and everyone gradually started to drift to their rooms. George and Lee decided to stay, but Harry didn't see where they were heading to sleep. Neville and Hannah headed off together, eliciting a couple of whistles from the crowd. Ginny and Harry retired to their room for their own private celebration that lasted well into Christmas morning.

Shortly after ten, Harry and Ginny met the others downstairs on Christmas morning. Some had already left to join family, but the rest of the house was gathered for a late breakfast in the dining room. A while later, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Angie apparated to the Burrow to spend the day with the Weasleys. Molly was waiting for them and immediately wrapped each of the new arrivals in one of her spine cracking hugs. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie had already arrived and Percy followed a while later. Molly had obviously been baking for days and insisted that everyone was looking too skinny and needed to eat. Harry and Hermione held back laughs as they remembered the feast from the night before. While they waited for the last dishes to finish cooking, everyone worked their way through a large stack of WWW crackers. After Ginny molted for a third time from another canary cream, Molly banned any more treats until after dinner. Harry laughed as he donned a paper version of Luna's Gryffindor lion hat, one of the premier cracker prizes. By the end of the evening, it's roar was barely a mew, but it was still fun while it lasted.

Dinner was even more sumptuous than the previous night, which Hermione had thought would be impossible. Everyone barely made it to the living room before collapsing. When it came time for presents, it was an all out argument on who would be the one to move to get them from under the tree. Arthur then reminded them that they had magic and proceeded to float each package from the tree to it's recipient. Molly had made her usual jumpers for everyone, while Ginny gave Harry a customized wand holster made of tooled leather with his initials. Ron's gift to Hermione was a first edition illustrated version of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. The first page she opened startled everyone when the Chinese Fireball depicted on the page roared at them. The illustrations were quite magnificent and she gave Ron a very appreciative snog that had his brothers whistling. Harry gave Ginny a brooch that was a Potter family heirloom and depicted a Greek god and goddess in carved coral and abalone. The gifts were all thoughtful and everyone was quite appreciative. Although, when Ginny perched on Harry's lap to display her appreciation, her brothers were not as happy. The evening finally ended when the yawns started to form a chorus. The room was quickly cleared of gift debris and everyone bade Molly and Arthur good night as they left the Burrow.

The following day, Ron and Hermione woke early to prepare for their departure for Sydney. After a quick breakfast with their friends, their portkey was ready at 8:30 and quickly whisked them away for a week with Hermione's parents and baby Bart. They had agreed they would miss her on Christmas, but the compromise had been that she would come see them the day after. By the time she and Ron arrived, it was late afternoon and they were tired, but they were both overjoyed to be able to spend time with her family. Added to the fun was the fact that it was summer in Sydney.

They arrived at the Ministry and Neil was waiting to take them by car to the new house that the Grangers had purchased three weeks previously. Located near their old flat and walking distance to Jean's gallery, the house was modest with three bedrooms and two baths, but perfectly suited the family of three. As soon as Hermione arrived, she embraced her mother and then promptly grabbed Bart and declared she wasn't going to put him down for a week. Despite her claims, she did eventually give him up long enough for Ron to take a turn. He was intimidated at first, but soon learned that babies were not as fragile as he thought. By the second day, he was toting Bart around and Jean found Hermione staring wistfully at him and the baby more than once. She had little doubt that Bart would be a young uncle.

Meanwhile, back in England, other changes were under way. Now that the holiday was past, Michael and Anthony moved out of Grimmauld Place to a flat in Cardiff, Wales. Michael had been hired on by the Preece Apothecary in Cardiff on the strength of his potions NEWT. Anthony was following his partner to the city, where he had taken up part time work in a gift shop. Their flat was a modest third floor one bedroom on the edge of Llewelyn Square, the Welsh capital's equivalent to Diagon Alley, and the location where they would both be working. Their departure left another hole in the household, but everyone wished them well and Kreacher fixed Michael's favorite cappuccino pie for dessert the night before they left. All of the housemates had become close to them and saw the genuine love between the two young wizards. Michael's family had come to accept the relationship, but Anthony's family was still opposed. Their friends though were all accepting and admonished them to make sure they stayed in touch.

While changes were occurring at Grimmauld Place, Harry had other things on his mind. One morning when Ginny was off with Fleur, Angie, and Molly for a post-Christmas spa day, he made his way to the Burrow for a talk with Arthur. He found Ginny's father in his shop, fiddling with an old robot toy. Arthur was surprised to see his adopted son, but welcomed him heartily.

"Harry! This is a surprise. Maybe you can help me with this contraption. I have the batteries and I think I sized them right, but I can't seem to make it work."

Harry shrugged and went over to look at the old toy. It was in truly bad shape and looked like a dog had chewed on one of the legs. Checking the batteries, he found that they were correct and installed in the right direction, but looking closer some of the connections appeared loose.

"Well Arthur, it looks like you've got the batteries right. I think this toy is scrap though. The connections look all messed up. I suppose if you had a soldering iron you could fix it. They had one at my primary school in the computer lab, but I never used it."

"Ah well, guess it's a lost cause then. Bit of a letdown. Anyway, what brings you here? You didn't just come to help me fix toys."

"Actually, I came to talk to you about Ginny. You know I love her very much. I know I hurt her when I had to leave to search for the horcruxes. I only did what I thought I had to do to protect her, even though I hated it. Well, she took me back and I'm forever grateful. I've promised to never hurt her again and I'm doing everything I can to be a good man for her."

Harry paused and looked at Arthur with deep longing in his eyes, hoping the older wizard could see how much he cared.

"Yes Harry, I understand why you felt like you had to leave her. And you've made her happy since. I know she loves you."

"Well, I want to make sure she knows how I feel. I don't want to ever go without her again. So, I'd like to ask your permission to ask her to marry me. After she finishes at Hogwarts of course."

"Wow Harry. That's a big step. You're both so young. Of course, you've had to grow up quick. You know we already consider you one of our own, but I can't say we haven't been hoping that someday you'd be officially ours. If you're sure, then I'll grant my permission. I assume you are planning this for New Year's? This wouldn't have anything to do with a last minute errand Ron had to run on Christmas Eve?"

"Yes, I have a plan for New Year's Eve. Thank you. Oh, and don't tell anyone I told you, but Hermione will probably be coming back from Sydney with a ring as well."

Arthur grinned and pulled Harry into a hug. "Take care of each other Harry. I wish you as much happiness as Molly and I have had."

Back in Sydney, Hermione and Ron only had one short week to spend with the Grangers, so they mainly spent the days close to home, enjoying the time with family. The house still needed a number of small projects done, some of which they worked on throughout the week. Ron was especially intrigued to watch Neil work with muggle power tools, although he had other things on his mind as well. On New Years' Eve he pulled Neil aside in the garage to talk.

"Neil, since the ladies are out shopping, I've been meaning to talk to you. You know I love Hermione with all my heart. We've been through a lot and I know I've done some stupid stuff, but I've grown up a lot. I don't want to ever see her hurt again and I plan on doing everything in my power to prevent that. I've come close to losing her and realize how much she means to me. So, um…what I'm trying to say is…"

Ron took a deep breath and tried to gather himself. He didn't notice that Neil was trying not to smirk, aware of where this conversation was heading.

"So, what I'm trying to say is that I don't want another year to come without her by my side. And I want her to know that. I'd like to ask your permission to ask Hermione to marry me. I know we're young and she needs to finish school, but after that."

Ron paused, and looked expectantly at Neil. Now that the words were out, there was nothing else he could do. He thought they were getting on well, but this was a lot he was asking. Then Neil smiled and Ron felt a bit of weight start to lift.

"I know you love my daughter Ron and I'm not surprised that you're asking. It's a bit sooner than I had planned, but I know you've been through a lot together. I'll grant you my blessing on your promise that you will do everything in your power to always make my little girl happy."

Ron beamed. "Of course sir, on my magic I swear it."

Neil seemed happy with that and clapped Ron on the back. With his stomach beginning to settle again, Ron turned back to the task that they had been working on. That night, he had a surprise evening planned with Hermione to celebrate the new year. She had initially wanted to be with her parents at midnight, but they assured her they would wait until she and Ron returned. Shortly before nine, Ron took her by side-along as they apparated to a wizard pub in downtown Sydney. From there, they caught a taxi for the short ride down to the harbor. At the harbor, they joined a midnight dessert cruise that Greg had helped Ron get last minute reservations for. Hermione was thrilled at the romantic surprise as they sipped champagne and nibbled on a variety of sweets as the boat slowly circled the harbor. The summer weather was perfect with a light breeze, and in between nibbles they traded lots of small kisses, little noticed by the other couples on board the cruise. At five minutes to midnight, one of the crew made the first countdown announcement and Ron guided Hermione to the railing to look out at the lights on the water. Then he got down on one knee and pulled the ring box from his pocket. Before he could even speak, Hermione started crying. Summoning his Gryffindor courage and swallowing his own tears, Ron began to say the words he had practiced.

"Hermione Jean Granger, we've been through so much together. I've loved you for years, even if I didn't admit it. I don't want another year to come without you knowing how much I love you. Before the new year comes, will you agree to be my wife?"

Hermione squeaked out a barely intelligible 'yes' as she nodded enthusiastically. Grinning, Ron slid the ring onto her finger as the other couples and crew on the boat began to cheer. Standing up, he pulled her into his arms for a long, celebratory snog. Two minutes later, the new year came as they cheered and celebrated with everyone else on the boat. As they made their way back to the dock, Hermione positioned herself under a light to get a good look at her ring. She would have taken anything from Ron, but what she actually got was a beautiful princess cut diamond on a platinum band, flanked by two small sapphires. It was simple, elegant and absolutely perfect. Once they docked, they wandered arm in arm until they found a dark corner to apparate from. As soon as they popped into the entryway at the Grangers, Neil and Jean were waiting with wine in hand. Looking at her parents, Hermione turned to Ron.

"They knew?"

"Um, well yeah. I asked your dad for permission. I wanted to do it right."

Hermione shook her head and pulled him into another long kiss. Meanwhile, Jean was bouncing on her toes while Neil grinned.

"So, I take it she said yes?"

"Of course I did mum."

Jean squealed and grabbed her daughter, then grabbed her hand to examine the ring. Neil peeked over his wife's shoulder for a glimpse and then shot Ron a thumbs up.

Eleven hours after Ron proposed to Hermione, Harry and Ginny were in a private capsule on the London Eye, sipping champagne and waiting for the countdown and midnight fireworks. At two minutes before, Harry's watch buzzed quietly against his wrist and he pulled away from Ginny and dropped to one knee in front of her. She gasped in surprise and Harry was happy that she appeared to have been clueless about the actual reason for the celebration. Looking up at the woman he loved, Harry took a moment to collect himself before he spoke.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you with all my heart. I know I've hurt you and I know I'm far from perfect, but I'm working each day to be better for you. You make me want to wake up each morning. Before the new year comes, I want to know if you'll be my wife?"

"YES! YES! Yes…of course, yes!"

Harry slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss his new fiancé. As the kiss deepened, the new year arrived and the fireworks erupted, little noticed by the couple in their private capsule. A half hour later they were back on the ground and made their way behind a building, where they immediately apparated to the Burrow. Arthur was waiting and had convinced his wife not to go to bed yet, although he had refused to say why. When they popped in, Ginny went running in the house, screaming and waving her ring. Harry followed close behind, but at a more sedate pace. Molly was hugging her daughter tightly and pulled Harry into the hug. Once she released them and Ginny was able to breathe, she showed her parents the ring. Harry had told her about its history on the ride down off the Eye and now Ginny explained the significance of the ruby and yellow diamond ring.

"The ring was Harry's mum's wedding ring. He found it in the Potter vault with a note from Dumbledore and McGonagall. Dumbledore put it in the vault after they were buried. The stones in the ring come from three other pieces of jewelry from the Potter and Evans families. The stones were chosen for their Gryffindor colors."

"Oh, it's beautiful dear. Arthur, is this why you wouldn't let me go to bed?"

"Well yes, Harry asked me for permission, but he wanted to keep it quiet. You know you would have had a hard time not telling Ginny."

"Hmmphh, well alright. I'm glad Harry did things proper. Of course, you're awfully young. How long are you waiting?"

"I'm only a year younger than you were mum. We haven't had time to talk about a date. After school of course. There's no rush. I just want to be happy for a while."

"And now when I go to Auror training I can officially list you as my fiancé on the paperwork. The department doesn't let us list girlfriends, but betrotheds are considered next of kin."

Ginny gave Harry a fierce look. "Well that's fine, but you better plan on being very careful. I've already given you up once, I don't plan on losing you again."

After another round of hugs with the elder Weasleys, Harry and Ginny apparated back to Grimmauld. Most of the house was still awake and the couple of their housemates that were in their rooms were quickly called out as Ginny made her happy announcement. Hearing the commotion, a happy Kreacher popped in and immediately produced a couple of fresh bottles of champagne.

With that, 1998 was officially done and a new, brighter year had begun.


	19. The New Year

_A/N: Alright, I almost never do this at the start of a chapter, but I need to here. I received a kind review from a guest named Cathy on the last chapter, where she pointed out that the London Eye wasn't built until 2000. I should have realized that since I was in London in 1997 and it wasn't under construction, but hindsight and all that. She did kindly mention that it didn't really matter, although I think it does. That said, I still like the idea of the proposal and I ask for your forbearance on my bending the facts by a couple of years on the construction._

Chapter 19 – The New Year

Neville woke on the first day of the new year and groaned. His head was aching once again as he remembered having a few shots of whiskey and then a number of glasses of champagne. He and Hannah had started the evening at the Leaky, watched the fireworks over Diagon Alley, and then apparated to Grimmauld, where they had then celebrated Harry and Ginny's engagement. He didn't think he'd drunk that much, but obviously he was wrong. As he contemplated the size of his head, a groan next to him brought him to his senses even more. Looking over, he remembered apparating home with Hannah and carefully tiptoeing in so they didn't wake Gran. He smiled as he remembered being alert enough for a couple of rounds of passionate lovemaking before they finally fell asleep in the early morning hours. He still hadn't broken the news to her and now he wondered why he had slept with her with what he still had to tell her.

"Morning Nev. Gods, I think I drank too much."

Neville accepted a brief kiss from her and fell back on his pillow.

"I know the feeling. Ugh. Hold on, there should be potions in the front bath."

Neville slowly got out of bed and clutched his head while he looked around for his shorts. Finding them, he then stumbled out of the room in search of hangover potions. After his last heavy night, he'd made a point of brewing up a small batch to keep some on hand and was now glad for the foresight. As he rounded the corner from the bedroom, Gran greeted him.

"Good morning dear. On your way for the potions I see. Happy new year by the way. How about I make some breakfast for you and your witch? She is a witch isn't she?"

"Um, yes Gran. How did you? We tried to come in quietly."

"Hmm, perhaps, but once you were in you forgot the silencing charms. It seems that you weren't terribly drunk last night."

"Ah bloody hell. Sorry Gran. Ugh. We'll be down in a few."

Gran smirked and patted him on the arm as she went on by him and continued down the stairs. Silently cursing himself, Neville continued on to find the potions and then returned to Hannah. The potions worked quickly since their hangovers were relatively mild. They cast cleaning charms, dressed, and went downstairs so that Hannah could meet Gran and have breakfast. Neville knew that Gran had been quite understanding lately, but forgetting the charms the previous night was bad and he wondered what waited for him. He was pleasantly surprised that Gran seemed to be on her best behavior, at least while they had a guest in the house.

"Good morning dears. Neville, are you going to introduce us?"

"I was just about to Gran. This is Hannah Abbott. Hannah, this is my grandmother, Augusta Longbottom."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Longbottom. Um, Nev told me we forgot the charms last night. Sorry about that."

"Hmm yes, well too much alcohol does make one forgetful. Anyway, it's done. The potions look like they're helping, but food will help as well. Tell me Hannah, I believe I remember your name from the awards ceremony. You were part of the DA?"

"Yes mam. Neville and I were in the same year, except I'm Hufflepuff. We've been friends for a while, but we became closer on the Herbology expedition."

"Ah yes, that's where else I know your name from. So you're Pomona's niece?"

Hannah nodded as her mouth was full of eggs. Neville decided it was time for him to speak up.

"Yes Gran. Hannah and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. As much as time would allow while we were traveling."

Hannah smiled at Neville and squeezed his hand. He smiled back, trying not to imagine how angry she was soon going to be with him. Gran looked at them both and Neville was glad that she seemed to approve. She was probably glad that the girl he had brought home wasn't a drunk one night stand. The rest of breakfast passed comfortably as Gran probed Hannah for information on the trip. She was also surprised, but happy to hear about Harry and Ginny's engagement, and everyone wondered how long it would take before the news made the papers. When they finished, Neville got up to clear the table and Gran brought the discussion back to the Herbology expedition.

"So Hannah, Neville hasn't told me when the expedition leaves again. Where are you headed to next?"

Neville suppressed a groan as Hannah responded to the questions.

"Pomona is planning on leaving on the 4th. Our first stop will be Grenada. We have one portkey stop in between, but I'm not sure where. We'll be staying in the southern hemisphere until March and then working north. She wants to be Iceland in July."

Neville finished clearing and decided that there was no time like the present. He'd been meaning to talk to Hannah for days, but something always kept coming up.

"Hannah, I'm all done here. Can we go to the library? It's to the left of the stairs."

She looked a bit puzzled, but followed Neville as they exited the kitchen. Gran looked at Neville with a bit of an unusual expression, but he decided to ignore the look. When they reached the library, Neville closed the door and turned to Hannah. She was looking decidedly unsure now and he took a deep breath to summon the courage he needed.

"Hannah, I've been meaning to talk to you for a couple of days about the expedition. The first day you had to do that last minute shopping and then I went to visit Seamus in Ireland so I haven't seen you as much as I would like. I want you to know how much I care about you and I've made a decision about the expedition. You won't like it, but I think it's best. We found in Sydney that there are some Death Eaters who recognize me. I couldn't bloody believe it, but that's what the Aurors said and it got me thinking. My being with you on the trip increases the risk. Also, you and Pomona don't really need me. So, I've decided to leave the expedition."

There was a long delay and Neville reached for Hannah's hand, but she pulled away.

"What? You're just going to give up? We can be careful. We managed for months already. Is the issue really security or are you just tired of me? What are you going to do, just mope around here in your greenhouse?"

"No. Actually, I signed up for Auror camp. I don't have the test scores, but they have extra slots and they need people. And my DADA NEWT was good. I've decided I can't pretend the war is over and everything is good now, because it's not. There are still Death Eaters and others who sympathize with them. It won't be easy, but I'm going to train and fight them. Training camp starts on the 4th. I'm going to tell Pomona later today. Please Hannah, this isn't about you, except that I want to protect you. I care about you. Please understand."

"UNDERSTAND? WHAT I UNDERSTAND IS THAT YOU MADE THIS DECISION DAYS AGO AND SIGNED UP TO GO OFF TO BE A WARRIOR AND DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TALKING TO ME. I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING SHAGGING ME LAST NIGHT AND THEN TELLING ME YOUR PLANS THIS MORNING? FUCK YOU NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM! WE'RE DONE!"

Hannah stormed out of the room, left the house, and apparated as Neville tried to run after her. She was gone as he reached the side kitchen door and stopped, staring at the empty air where she had been. Gran stood behind Neville, having heard the argument.

"Neville…"

"Never mind Gran."

Neville left the house and headed for the greenhouse. Closing the door, he cast a locking charm and then turned to immerse himself and his pain in the dirt and greenery that spoke to something deep inside himself. After a couple of hours, he had finished all the repotting that needed to be done and made his way back in the house. He was glad that his gran was nowhere around as he went to shower. Once he was clean, he declined shaving and dressed quickly before floo calling Pomona. She kept a flat in Hogsmeade and Neville was pleased that she was home. She called him through immediately and he stepped through the floo.

"Happy New Year Neville. This is a surprise."

"Hi Pomona. Thanks for seeing me immediately. I've been meaning to come to you sooner, but I keep getting tied up. There's no easy way to say what I need to say, so I'm just going to do it. I've decided after Sydney that I'm too much of a risk to the expedition and I'm pulling out. I won't be coming with you on the next leg of the trip. I told Hannah this morning and she's quite angry, but it's what I have to do."

"Well, this is a shock. You do understand there are always going to be security risks. You're one of my best students ever and you were a real asset to the team. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. And I know there are always risks, but at least you won't have someone with you that Death Eaters recognize. I've decided to stop ignoring the obvious and start fighting again. I start Auror training camp with Harry and Ron on the 4th."

"I see. Well it seems your choice has been made then. I am truly saddened. I can imagine Hannah is quite distraught. Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Home I suppose. She yelled at me and left. I still care for her, but she broke it off. Maybe she'll forgive me someday."

"I guess I should go and try to find her. I hope you do well at Auror camp Neville. I'm disappointed, but everyone must choose their own path."

"Thanks Pomona. I hope the rest of the expedition goes well."

Neville turned with his head bowed and floo'd back home. Gran was still gone and he decided to fix a couple of sandwiches. As he sat down to eat, he decided to pair wine with his lunch and sat down with the bottle and his plate of sandwiches while he thought about the mess he had made of his life. Once he was done eating, he didn't know what else to do, but he knew he didn't want to be alone. Leaving the plate and the half empty bottle, he apparated to Grimmauld Place. When he arrived, Ernie, Susan, and Alicia were in the living room, but everyone else was out. Ernie and Susan were playing Gobstones while Alicia talked with them and Neville sat down to join the conversation.

"So Nev, how is your new year going?"

"Bloody horrible. Thanks for asking."

Neville crossed the room and opened the bar, extracting the firewhiskey and pouring himself a glass. He offered some around the room, but the others all passed. Susan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay General. What's up? It's three in the afternoon and you're hitting the bottle."

"Don't call me that. Sure as hell don't deserve it."

"Really? I thought we already discussed this. Something happen with Hannah or with Professor Sprout, with the expedition?"

"Yes and no, well kind of. I'm not going back on the expedition. I'm going to Auror training with Harry and Ron. Hannah hates me and all I'm trying to do is protect her. Damn fucking Death Eaters."

Neville reached to grab the bottle and Alicia took it from him.

"I think you've had enough. So Hannah broke up with you and now you want to drown your sorrows? Is the expedition still happening?"

"Yes. They leave on the 4th. Same day I start training. Three days. Maybe they can beat some sense into me. Or at least beat me enough that I don't care. Harry's been training, but I've gone soft. Going to be hell, but I deserve it."

Alicia grabbed his hand. "Come Nev. Let's talk."

Ernie and Susan chuckled and returned to their Gobstones game while Neville followed Alicia out of the room. She led him upstairs to her bedroom and cast the charms as she began snogging him. Neville felt emotionally wrung out, but the feeling of a warm woman against him woke him up. He was ready to give in to what Alicia was offering, when something caused him to pull back.

"Licie, you don't have to do this. I don't know that I should be doing this."

"What Nev? You don't want to?"

"Fuck no, of course I want to. I just don't know if I should. Ah hell, forget it."

Neville decided to stop talking and started snogging her again. He disengaged long enough to pull her shirt over her head as she did the same with his. Then they started working on each other's lower halves. Her skirt fell with little trouble, but Neville's tight jeans were a bit more difficult. After a bit of tugging, he helped her get them off. He was already rock solid and his trunks were painfully constricting as she ground her almost naked body against his. Groaning, he quickly lost the trunks and then reached to yank off her knickers as she unclasped her bra. The clothes went everywhere around the room as they slowly moved to the bed. Neville's legs hit the bed and he fell back as Alicia climbed over him. Lowering herself onto him with little warning, he cursed loudly and began thrusting in time to her movements as she yelled his name and encouraged him to move faster. Pouring all his pain into shagging her senseless, Neville focused on her face and willed her come fast and hard. She didn't take long before she climaxed and collapsed on him. Still needing to come, Neville rolled them over and continued thrusting into her as she rode out her first orgasm and started to approach another. He didn't take much longer before he felt the familiar tightening in his bollocks as he poured himself into her and cursed the heavens. As he softened and rolled to the side, a pounding on the door brought them back to reality.

"Hey you two! Silencing charm! You're obviously busy, so I'll do it this time." Susan laughed and then her voice stopped abruptly as the charm took hold.

"Fuck, I keep forgetting those." Neville muttered.

The two lovers dozed for a while and when Neville came to, he was feeling less groggy and very alert as he began fondling the sleepy witch next to him. Alicia wasn't very awake, but when he started fingering her she came around and soon they were ready for another round. When they finished, Neville's stomach groaned and Alicia laughed.

"Kreacher!"

The elf popped in and looked at the naked witch who had summoned him.

"Hi Kreacher. I know this is unusual, but can you do me a special favor and bring us something to eat? Anything."

"And some firewhiskey please Kreacher."

"I don't think you need that Nev."

"Just a glass, I'm not even close to drunk."

"Fine, firewhiskey too please."

The elf nodded and popped out as Neville rolled over and looked at his lover.

"So, Kreacher will do your bidding? I thought he only took orders from Harry."

"Well usually. Harry and Ginny. That's a funny thing, even before they were engaged, he considered her the mistress of the house. The rest of us he'll help sometimes. Depends on his mood."

The elf reappeared then with the firewhiskey, a baguette and two different kinds of cheese. The lovers thanked him as the elf dropped the items on the floor and popped out. Laughing, Alicia summoned the food up to the bed. Kreacher hadn't brought a knife or glasses, so she used her wand to slice the food and they passed the bottle between them as they talked.

"So Nev, now that you've gotten some of your frustration out, do you want to talk? What really happened with Hannah?"

"She's upset that I decided to leave the expedition and join the Auror corps and didn't talk to her before. Oh, and I shagged her before I told her. That seemed to really tip the balance. But we were drunk. I really meant to tell her before that. Apparently she wanted me to talk to her before I made any decisions."

"So tell me, what was your relationship. I mean were you official? Exclusive?"

"I guess. We were together. Had been for the last six weeks or so of the expedition. We never really talked about details, it just sort of happened. I guess there are rules to this whole relationship mess that I broke without realizing it."

"Hmm, yes, it sounds like she thought you were fairly committed. In that case, she would expect to be consulted on major life changing decisions affecting your relationship. But it doesn't sound like you were at the same place with her. How do you feel about her now?"

"You're asking me that as we lay in bed naked after shagging? I guess I still care about her. I don't know, I'm just mixed up. After school I always figured I'd do something with Herbology. It's the one thing I'm really good at, but I didn't have any concrete plans. But after the war and losing everyone it just seemed like life would never be normal again. Then, as soon as it seems to get normal, something else happens. Like the Death Eater in Sydney. And now I'm trying to figure out witches and how to work relationships and that's even more confusing. It was easier when women ignored me. Of course, that was before I learned how much I like shagging women. I don't know, everything is just all fucked up right now."

"You can't expect everything to just iron out perfect in a few months Neville. A lot of us are taking this day by day. Merlin knows I'd be on the street right now or back under my parents' control if Harry didn't open his doors to me. I'm looking at jobs, but I don't know what I really want to do. I think you're too hard on yourself. As for women, you need to try talking more, even if it seems like something should be obvious. Especially if you are in any kind of serious relationship."

"I guess. For now I'll take the chance and go to training camp, let them whip me into shape. At least I'll be doing something worthwhile. So, if I need to be talking more, let me ask you something. What is up with us? I mean, I love shagging you, but we're not really committed to each other."

Alicia chuckled at him. "You're sweet Nev. And a bloody good shag, but I don't think we have anything lasting. We're friends. Shag buddies. I'm fine with it. I'm not really into anything serious right now. I don't expect anything from you and I hope you don't expect anything from me. I haven't been saving myself for you since the last time we shagged."

Neville nodded and decided he could accept that. He liked Alicia well enough, but he didn't feel as attached to her as he and Hannah had been. They ate a bit more and downed some firewhiskey before starting to snog. After another hour of heavy shagging and making her come three times, they fell asleep wrapped around each other. A couple of hours later, Neville woke up and Alicia was still mostly asleep. It was getting quite late and he figured he should get home. Leaning over, he gave her a brief kiss.

"Night Licie. Thanks."

"Night Nev. See you later. Stop by before you go to camp."

Neville dressed quickly and then spotted the partially empty firewhiskey bottle. Grabbing it, he left the room and went down to the garden. The night was nice out with a half moon and he decided that he wasn't quite ready to go home. Sitting down on a bench, he drank what was left of the whiskey and sat brooding with his thoughts. Once the bottle was empty, he banished it to a nearby bin and lamented the fact that he had nothing left to drink. Sighing, he decided there was still time to make it to the Leaky. Apparating a bit unsteadily, he landed outside the pub and made his way inside. Tom saw him coming and had a glass waiting for him. Gesturing to the firewhiskey, Tom filled him up as Neville hunched over the bar, lost in his thoughts. As he was getting his second refill, a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. Turning, Neville was surprised to see Luna.

"Hi Nev. I think you've had enough. Don't you agree Tom?"

Tom just shrugged and put his bottle away before turning back to other customers.

"Luna, I…wa...need..ed…that drink."

"I don't think so Nev. You're obviously upset. What's happening? Did you and Hannah row?"

"Guess…I didn't…talk…talk much."

"Hmm, yes, I see. Well, I think we should leave. You can come home with me."

Luna took his arm and Neville was too exhausted and drunk to resist as he dragged along beside her. Once they were in the alley, she apparated them to her home. Neville practically fell into the bed and Luna just shook her head as she pulled off his shoes and undressed him down to his boxers before tucking him in. As he started snoring, she undressed and then climbed in next to him. It felt good to have his long, warm body next to her again as she fell asleep.

A few hours later, Neville woke and groaned, waking Luna up. Realizing where he was, he just barely managed to stumble to the bathroom before he started heaving. Luna followed and handed him a potion and a glass of water before returning to bed. A while later, Neville was feeling better and returned to the bedroom. Luna was laying like she usually did, which meant she was completely naked with just a sheet covering her lower half and her ample breasts on full display. Neville groaned as his cock came to attention. How had he ended up in his ex-girlfriend's bedroom? He must have been really pissed.

"Come back to bed Nev. Your erection looks quite uncomfortable."

"Well, yeah, but Luna, you broke up with me. What am I doing here?"

"Actually, we mutually decided the relationship wasn't going anywhere. You're here because I decided to bring you home before you hurt yourself. Now, do you want to shag me or not? Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we can't shag."

Neville shook his head, once again unable to argue with her reasoning. Pulling off his shorts, he climbed in the bed and crawled over to Luna as she pulled his head down and started kissing him. Soon the kiss moved down as he pushed the sheet back to view her completely. Slowly, he began to work his kisses down her chest and then to her stomach. He briefly swirled his tongue in her bellybutton, eliciting a giggle before he moved lower. He remembered that Luna was especially fond of oral and began working his tongue gently through her folds as she moaned and yanked his hair. The small bit of pain was a huge turn on as he throbbed and ached to penetrate her with more than his tongue. Controlling himself, he began to work her clit more before plunging his tongue in as deep as he could, then he moved back and sucked her hard, causing her to finally come as she screamed his name. Seeing her fluids flow, he knew she was more than ready to take him as he raised himself up and thrust into her deeply. Luna moaned and begged him to take her deeper as he pulled her legs up and began to increase his pace. He'd had a lot of sex recently, but Neville found himself aching as much as he ever had as he begged Luna to come before he exploded. She soon complied and he released a breath at the same time he came deep in her. As Luna quaked under him and he felt the last spurt of his seed leave him, he knew he was done for a while as he rolled over and let sleep claim him almost immediately.

Shortly after seven in the morning, Neville was awakened by a beautiful sight. Luna stood over him, her hair freshly washed and hanging down as she bent to kiss him lightly.

"Nev, time to wake up. I know you need your sleep, but it's seven and your gran just floo called here. She didn't know where you were and has been really worried, checking everywhere she could think. I told her I'd wake you up and you'd be home in a while."

Neville groaned and nodded. "Alright, I suppose I should get home and talk to her. I don't think I've actually told her I'm going to Auror training instead of the expedition."

"You're going to be an Auror? Is that what your row with Hannah was about?"

Neville nodded as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. Luna had left him a towel and he decided a shower was a good idea. Once he was clean, he dressed in his quite rumpled clothes and headed downstairs to where Luna was waiting.

"Do you want breakfast Nev? I had cereal earlier, but I can fix you something."

"No, thanks Luna. I should get home. I'm sure Gran is worried. Thanks for everything."

"Take care Nev. Be careful in training."

Neville nodded and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the house and apparating home. When he walked in the den, Gran was reading a book and waiting for him.

"Well, it's good to see you made it home intact. I suppose I should thank Luna for that. Come and sit Neville, we need to talk."

Neville briefly contemplated refusing and going to his room, but the look on his gran's face told him she wasn't going to allow it. Sighing, he flopped into a chair and stared at her.

"Alright young man, I understand you're an adult now and I know you've been through a lot in the last year, but your behavior recently has me worried. I am still your grandmother and I require some consideration. I've tried to be understanding with you bringing your girlfriends here to stay and not making a fuss, but now you're going out and getting drunk and who knows what else. I can't allow you to hurt yourself. I don't understand what happened with Hannah yesterday, but you did something to upset the girl greatly. Then you locked yourself in the greenhouse and I couldn't get to you. Your charms are really quite good now unfortunately. I decided to leave and give you your space and I come back to find dirty dishes and a half empty bottle of wine. I waited until late in the evening and then I decided to try to find you. I called Grimmauld and a boy told me you were upstairs with someone named Alicia, but then he went and said you had left. I tried calling Luna a couple of times, but she didn't answer until this morning, when I finally found you and she said you were still in bed. So, I have to ask, have you spent the last twenty four hours doing nothing else except drinking and hopping between beds?"

"Really Gran? I've been busy with other stuff. Spent some time with other friends."

"How many women have you slept with in the last twenty four hours Neville?"

"Um, three. Actually, probably more like thirty hours since I slept with Hannah. But I was drunk a lot. Well not always, but some."

Gran snorted. "And how much did you drink? Wine and what else?"

"Just firewhiskey. Really Gran, I know you're upset, but I've just got some stuff I have to work out."

"Neville, I understand you've got a lot going on right now, but I raised you better. I know the morals I grew up with are different now, but I expect some discretion. You're going to get yourself in trouble. And the alcohol is getting out of hand. I just want you to think about your actions. I know I can't do much, but please consider how much I worry. You're all I've got Neville."

"I'm sorry I worried you Gran, but you won't have to worry much longer. I start Auror training camp in two days. I'll be locked down on a secluded island getting my ass whipped into shape."

"What? Gods, I suppose this is what upset Hannah? So you're giving up on the expedition? When did you decide this?"

"Yes, Hannah hates me for giving up on the expedition, but I'm doing it for her safety. I signed on for the Auror corps two days before Christmas."

"And you're just telling me now? Gods boy. Normally I'd be proud as hell, but I don't know with you lately. I suppose the Aurors may knock some sense into you. I hope you're really sure about this."

"As sure as I am about anything right now. Look Gran, I'm done. I need more sleep. We can talk more later if you want."

Neville got up and left to go to his room, leaving a very worried Augusta Longbottom staring at the chair he had just vacated.

While Neville was busy with his uncomfortable interview with his gran, Hermione and Ron arrived back from Sydney and apparated immediately from the Ministry to Grimmauld. Harry, Ginny, and most of the rest of their friends were waiting. Harry and Ginny had an idea what news was about to be delivered, but they had kept it quiet. Even George took a break from the shop to welcome them back. As soon as Hermione stepped in the door, she set her bag down and sighed. Grimmauld Place had truly become home and she missed it and all her friends. Ginny was waiting in the hall and hugged them both quickly as Hermione waved her hand and then Ginny waved hers. Then Ginny dragged them both to the living room to see everyone else. The next couple of minutes were chaos as everyone descended on the returning couple with hugs, backslaps, and lots of questions. Then Padma noticed Hermione's ring and screamed so loud that Ernie's eyes crossed.

"Hermione! You too! Ooh, let us see!"

The madness that had started to die down in the room reignited as all the witches had to check out Hermione's ring. Harry decided to stay back at a safe distance and smirked at Ron, who was trying to do the same. Eventually the room settled and Harry called Kreacher, who appeared with a couple of bottles of champagne. It was still early, but everyone figured that the occasion deserved a light toast. Hermione and Ron found seats and began to tell everyone about the trip, while also passing around pictures, most of which were of Bart. Everyone was in agreement that he was truly adorable and it was obvious that Hermione and Ron were both besotted with her brother. Kreacher brought in a tray of sandwiches and snacks and everyone made sure the travelers ate something after the long portkeys. Once everyone was suitably informed on the trip, Hermione and Ron went upstairs to unpack and rest for a bit before they were expected for dinner at the Burrow.

That evening all the Weasleys and their significant others except Charlie were at the Burrow to celebrate Harry and Ginny's engagement and also to welcome Hermione and Ron home. Hermione had debated on how to deliver her news, but finally decided against hiding the ring and just arrived via normal apparition and waited for someone to notice. That someone was Molly, who seconds after embracing her son, pushed him away and grabbed Hermione's hand before then engulfing her in a crushing embrace as she wept. Arthur rescued her before she was completely smothered and offered a gentler hug.

"Well Hermione, you're already part of the family, but I'm happy you're going to make it official."

"Two weddings! Oh my, we have so much to plan! Wait, are you having two weddings or do you want a double?"

This was something that Harry and Ron had discussed between themselves when Ron correctly guessed that his mum would suggest it. They hadn't yet done any planning with their witches, but Harry had an answer prepared that he hoped would satisfy everyone for the time being.

"Actually Molly, I know Ginny and I haven't decided much yet. I kind of think each day should be special for each couple, but of course whatever makes Ginny happy makes me happy."

Hermione flashed him a grateful smile while Ginny gave him a more than grateful kiss.

"Well yes, of course dear. We have time to plan and of course Hermione and Ginny are both quite different."

With that, the subject of weddings seemed to be shelved. Then Bill, Fleur, and Percy arrived and the brothers had to give Ron a good deal of ribbing. Molly finally called them to order when she announced dinner was ready. Over dinner, Ron and Hermione once again detailed everything from Sydney and promised to show pictures after the meal. The evening was a happy, celebratory affair. When the two couples apparated back to Grimmauld, they were both tired, well stuffed, and content.

The next day was the third of January and the last day before Auror camp and school started. The feelings around Grimmauld were mixed, much as they had been in September. The morning was spent lazing around the house while the Hogwarts students packed their trunks and generally spent time with their significant others. Harry and Ron had very little to do to prepare for training camp, as the only items they were instructed to bring were underclothes and personal grooming items. In the afternoon, both couples took a trip to Diagon Alley for a few last minute supplies, but that turned into a near disaster when the already busy crowds got word that the entire Golden Trio was in attendance. They quickly escaped back to Grimmauld with their purchases. That evening, Ron and Harry each had separate plans for dinner out.

While the different couples within the DA were spending the night out together, the single ladies were back at Grimmauld and feeling quite bored. Alicia was flipping through a Witch Weekly, but not really reading much of it, while Parvati, Katie, and Padma played Exploding Snap across the room. Except it was more like Pop Snap, because none of them were putting much effort into the game. As they were working through their third uninspired round, the back door sounded and Cho flounced into the room, heading for the bar. She grabbed a bottle of wine and took it straight to a couch without bothering to find a glass. Setting aside her magazine, Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, what did he do?"

"What do you mean Licie?"

"Don't give me that crap Cho. You have the distinct look of a witch whose wizard just buggered something badly."

The other ladies in the room set their cards aside and all looked at Cho as she swigged some wine. She looked around at them all and knew she wasn't going to get away.

"Fine. We had another argument. Zach got in one of his moods and went off 'fishing', or so he claims. I was worried about him and honestly I'm not sure I believe him anymore and he called me a nag. So I told him he could leave and go back to his other nag."

A collective intake of breath was heard around the room.

"So you think he's cheating? Really?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Probably. He seems to do anything he can to not have to spend much time with me anymore. We haven't even had sex in almost a month. The last time I suggested he stay the night, he said he had to be up early for work. Then when I went down to the shop the next morning, they said he was working second shift."

"Bastard."

"I agree. Sounds fishy. And I don't mean fishy like a fishing trip."

The room grew quiet except for the sound of Cho gulping more wine. Then Parvati broke the silence.

"We need to get out of here! Come on everyone! This game sucks and I'm tired of this house, nice as it is. Let's go do something fun."

"Like what? Drinking?"

"Well maybe, but I was thinking dancing."

"PIXIES!"

"You think we can get in?"

"Five beautiful witches with cash? No problem."

Cho perked up. "Maybe we should call Luna. I saw her the other day and she's been real down stuck in that house by herself."

"Excellent idea. You call Luna. We need to get ourselves cleaned up. Once you call her, come upstairs Cho. You are _not_ wearing that to Pixies."

An hour later, the six witches were gathered in the downstairs of Grimmauld and headed out to apparate to Hogsmeade, where the newest nightclub had opened the previous month. Pixies was part of the post war business boom in all the wizarding communities and had met with instant success. When they arrived, they were happy to see the line wasn't long. The guard at the door looked like Hagrid's brother and he quickly waved at the six young witches. Katie sidled up to chat with him and slipped him a handful of galleons as she kissed his cheek. With a final wink, they were through the door and immediately engulfed in a cacophony of light and sound. The friends all grinned at each other and made their way to the bar for a first round of the night. The special was some kind of foamy, purple drink that they all decided to try. It bubbled as it went down and then whatever was in it took effect and they started to feel decidedly relaxed as they made their way to dance floor. The music was a strange synthesis of rock with magical tones that in a muggle club would have been called electronic, except the sound wasn't quite the same. The atmosphere and music was intoxicating as they gyrated around the dance floor, first with each other and then partnering with others in the club. To Katie's surprise, as she moved further from the door toward the back of the pub, she saw a familiar face. Oliver Wood was perched over a table crammed with empty bottles, talking to another wizard. Gradually Katie shimmied her way over to him. When she put her hand lightly on his shoulder, he turned and his face brightened.

"Katie!"

"Hi Oliver. I haven't seen you around the house in a few weeks. Where have you been?"

"Busy with the team. You know the season has started. We haven't had a home game in three weeks."

"Hmm, I hadn't realized. I guess I need to watch the schedule more. How is the season going?"

"We're up 5 games to 1. Everyone is saying Puddlemere (Oliver's team) is the one to beat this year. We're doing our best to not disappoint. But enough about work, you want to dance?"

Katie nodded and Oliver took her hand as the music changed to a pounding beat. Soon they were gyrating against each other. Alicia maneuvered by them and Katie goggled when she saw that her friend was dancing with Blaise Zabini. Then they moved and she lost Alicia in the crowd. Oliver was an excellent dancer and they danced several dances before needing to sideline for refreshments. Parvati and Padma came over at one point, escorted by two wizards who looked to be the oldest in the club, somewhere in their early thirties. They were both handsome, blond and muscular, although the man clinging to Padma's arm was a bit shorter and stockier. The girls introduced them as cousins from the States, Robert and Alex Malone. They spoke with an unusual accent, but it was hard to place as everyone had to shout in the noisy club. Katie was mildly intrigued by the Americans, but as soon as the song changed, they had the girls back on the dance floor. Oliver took the opportunity to grab Katie and maneuver her back for a slower song that let him hold onto her tighter. Katie and Oliver had once had a brief flirtatious relationship in school, but neither had pursued it beyond two brief kisses. Now she was finding herself freshly attracted to the handsome, lanky keeper.

While Katie and Oliver were getting reacquainted, Cho was moving around the dance floor between different partners. She was enjoying herself and making a point to not allow anyone to attach themselves to her for longer than a single dance. Then she noticed a familiar face and her night suddenly grew darker. Zach was in the club and he was dancing with a small blonde. The two were almost shagging as they moved around the dance floor and the sight made her stomach drop. Cho moved away before he could see her and went to the bar. Several shots later, Luna found her there. Looking at the line of empty glasses in front of her friend, Luna worried.

"Wow Cho. Thirsty?"

Cho didn't respond, simply raised the glass she was holding up in a mock toast before tossing it back. Then Luna looked over and spotted Zach and his near Siamese twin. Shaking her head, Luna took her friend's arm.

"Come on Cho. Let's get out of here. My ears are ringing and I'm sure it's the nargles that have infested this place."

Cho seemed a bit reluctant, but she was quite unsteady and decided to not argue. Luna put her arm around her friend to steady her as they slowly moved toward the door. On the way Luna saw Alicia and waved, then pointed at Cho. Alicia gave her a thumbs up and then proceeded to start kissing her dance partner. Luna did a double take. She thought the guy Alicia was snogging looked like Blaise Zabini, but then figured she was wrong. It was hard to see his face after all. As she and Cho neared the door, they nearly ran into Katie and Oliver.

"Hey Katie. Oh hi Oliver. Good to see you. I'm leaving and Cho needs to go. I'm taking her with me. We'll see you later."

"Everything okay?"

Luna mouthed 'ZACH' and gestured her head behind them. Katie nodded and gave her friends a quick hug as they finished their exit and stepped outside the club. The cool breeze felt good after the stifling club and Luna took a deep breath as she turned to look at Cho. Her friend was looking decidedly unwell. Then Cho started to cry.

"Alright Cho, I'm taking you home with me."

Cho nodded as Luna side-along apparated them. As soon as they landed at the edge of the Lovegood garden, Cho began retching. Luna let her finish and then vanished the mess before helping Cho inside. Once she had her friend settled in the kitchen, she proceeded to brew some special tea and set it in front of Cho. They sat quietly for a few minutes as the tea started to work and Cho started to look a bit better. She was still somewhat drunk, but had sobered slightly and her stomach settled.

"Thanks Luna. I guess I wasn't prepared to see him there with that bimbo. I thought we had something long term, until the last month. What did I do wrong?"

"I don't know you did anything wrong Cho. Or at least not anything to deserve being cheated on. None of us is really settled after the war. I don't know if life will ever be right again."

"How are you doing Luna? You're different now. Somehow more connected."

"I'm fine, well most days. I'm more grounded now. Being kidnapped and tortured for months changes a person. I'm doing better than my dad. He still doesn't seem to recognize me when I go to visit him. They've put him in the mind healing ward, but they're not giving him much hope. It's been months now with no change. So I keep the Quibbler running. It's what I know, at least for now."

Cho reached and put a hand on Luna's and they smiled at each other.

"So Cho, what about your family, how are they?"

"My dad and uncle are busy putting their business right. They import rare potions ingredients and the Death Eater controlled Ministry put a lot of pressure on them, exacted a lot of duties. They didn't bow to the pressure, but it was hard. We're from Hong Kong originally, but moved back here about eight years before Britain transferred sovereignty back to China. I still have some family there and my mum went to visit them when everything got really bad. She wanted to take me, but I refused. Now she's back and trying to control my life. She liked Zach and I haven't told her yet that we split. It's kind of uncomfortable since I'm living in a cottage that Zach's family owns. I guess I'll need to move my stuff out soon."

Cho yawned and she and Luna finished the last of their tea.

"Well Cho, you're welcome to stay here if you need a place. Or Grimmauld is always open. They've got some room with people moving out. For tonight, I think you should stay here. Come, my room is on the top floor."

"Thanks Luna. I know we weren't always the best friends, but we are both Ravenclaw. I appreciate you getting me out of the club tonight before I did something I would regret."

Luna smiled and nodded as they proceeded upstairs. Luna found Cho a gown and pointed her to the bathroom. After Cho finished, Luna took her turn, deciding that for this night she should wear clothing. Cho was already in the double bed when Luna crawled in. Luna waved the light off, but the moon streaked in through the high windows. The two witches lay staring at each other and talked for a bit longer. Luna started to doze off when Cho reached out a hand and lightly touched her face.

"Luna, can I ask you a question? It's kind of strange, but I want an honest answer."

"Sure."

"Have you ever thought about being with a woman?"

Luna woke up completely and looked at her friend. She had thought about it actually. She had even kissed Leanne once late in the library, but after that Leanne had seemed embarrassed and practically ran away. She knew Cho was going through a lot, but right now maybe she did need some comfort. The dark haired girl looked at her with a wistful look and Luna decided to try it as she moved closer and lightly brushed her lips across Cho's. The touch was light, but electric and Cho gasped. Thinking she had done something wrong, Luna pulled back. Then Cho leaned forward and initiated a second kiss. This one was much less tentative as both witches allowed themselves to get lost in the electric feeling. Luna parted her lips slightly and Cho's tongue entered and began to lightly caress her own. Soon they wrapped their arms around each other as the kiss became a full snog. Luna felt herself getting lost. This was as good as snogging Neville and so much more than her brief try with Leanne. As the snog continued, they began to grind against each other and Cho started to pant. Pulling back to take a breath, Luna looked at the other woman.

"Cho, I don't know if this is right, but I think we both need something right now. I've never done this before, but I'd like to try to pleasure you."

Cho practically cried as she nodded and clutched at Luna. They began kissing again as Luna reached down and raised Cho's nightgown. Pulling on her knickers, Luna soon had them discarded as she continued to kiss her lover deeply while her fingers starting gently probing. Cho began to moan as Luna found the right spot and slowly started working. While Luna began her fingering, Cho roughly pulled Luna's top up and began to explore her chest. When she tweaked Luna's nipples, Luna thrust her hips and moaned loudly as she sped up her work between Cho's legs. Soon Cho was begging for release and Luna carefully inserted one finger into her pulsing core. As Cho continued to beg she added another finger and began stroking her lover. As she did, Cho decided to return the favor and yanked Luna's knickers down and began her own explorations. Soon the two witches were grinding against each other's legs as their hands worked frantically and their tongues stroked each other. When Luna applied her thumb to Cho's clit, while continuing her internal stroking, Cho finally came undone as she threw her head back and yelped. Luna pumped her for another minute as Cho came again before clutching at Luna and pulling her into a tighter embrace while she came down from her multiple climaxes. Luna was still close as she desperately kept rubbing her sex along Cho's thigh. Once Cho settled, she realized her lover's need and pushed herself back as she quickly sank a finger deep into Luna. A couple of minutes later, Luna screamed to her own climax as Cho leaned over and kissed her hard while she still had her fingers buried in Luna. Finally Luna was able to see again as she came down from her massive orgasm and caught her breath. The two witches collapsed and stared at each other, hands entwined. Exhausted, they said nothing else as they fell asleep.

An hour after Luna and Cho left the club, Padma and Parvati said goodnight to their dance partners. The Malone cousins were true gentleman as they escorted the ladies out of the club. Before they apparated, Robert and Alex were each treated to very satisfying kisses and promises that the twins would owl them later. Padma and Parvati then apparated to Grimmauld and were only a bit surprised when they didn't find Katie or Alicia around. Neither of them had seen their friends when they left the club and figured they were otherwise occupied.

The next morning, Cho woke shortly before Luna and was surprised to find that she only had a mild headache. Luna's tea must have really worked. Then she looked over at the blonde witch and smiled as she remembered what had happened the night before. That was something completely unexpected. Was it because she was drunk? Thinking on it, Cho decided that she hadn't been that drunk after the tea and that she really wasn't upset by what had happened. She had never thought of being with another woman, but maybe there was a time for everything. Luna began to stir and opened her eyes, gradually letting the memories of the previous night come to her as she smiled at Cho.

"Good morning Luna. I'm feeling better than I expected. I need to find out what was in that tea."

"So you don't feel bad about last night?"

"No, honestly I don't. I've been laying here thinking and I'm a bit confused. I'm not a lesbian. I like men way too much. But I did enjoy last night. Maybe it's just the situation."

"Maybe. I also don't feel like I'm gay. I mean I loved shagging Neville. I even shagged him the night before last. I guess it was just an experiment, but I don't regret it. What do you want to do now though?"

"I don't think I'm ready to pursue more of a relationship with you. Or another woman. I think I need to sort myself out for a while. But no regrets. Still friends."

Luna smiled and reached to hug Cho. She was in agreement. She didn't feel like this was what she wanted going forward, but it had been a pleasant experience. With the air cleared, she let Cho take the first turn in the bathroom while she finished waking up. Once they were both cleaned up and dressed, they floo'd to Grimmauld Place. The house was awake early, as it was time for the Hogwarts students to return to school and for Harry and Ron to leave for Auror training camp. The entire house was at breakfast to wish everyone well. Katie and Alicia reappeared in the early morning hours and George, Lee, and Neville were also in attendance as Kreacher had a large breakfast prepared. Once everyone was fed, the returning students gathered their trunks and the entire group apparated with them to the alley apparition point near King's Cross station. Then everyone made their way to Platform 9 ¾. While they could have apparated to Hogsmeade and skipped the train, Hermione, Ernie, and Ginny had head girl/boy and prefect duties to attend to. As the time counted down, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione separated themselves to one side as the couples took the last couple of minutes to say goodbye to each other. Everyone did their best to hold back tears and the guys were admonished to take care during training and send owls whenever they could. Soon the horn started sounding and it was time to depart. Harry and Ron joined the rest of their friends as they waved goodbye when the train pulled out of the station.

With the Express gone, everyone made their way back to Grimmauld. The three Auror trainees would be the next to leave, but they weren't due to floo to the island for another hour. With Harry due to leave soon, Cho decided she needed to talk to him quick and pulled him into the library.

"Hey Harry. I know this isn't great timing, but I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Cho. I'll try. If it can be done quick."

"I don't know if you heard, but Zach and I are breaking up. I'm still living in a cottage that his family owns. I need to get out of there and I don't want to go back to my parents. I was wondering if I could move in here?"

"What? Of course. The offer I made after the battle still stands. That's an easy favor. I wish I could say I'll help you move, but I won't be here. Just talk to the others and I'm sure they'll find you a room."

"Thanks Harry."

With that done, Harry called Kreacher and gave the elf last minute instructions before his long absence. The house expenses were all covered straight off the Gringotts account and Harry instructed that he continue with the same shopping as he always had for the household. While Kreacher could reach Piel Island, Harry decided that it wasn't advised and instead asked that Kreacher apparate to Hogwarts and check with Ginny if there was an emergency. She and Hermione would still be visiting regularly. With the house elf clear on his instructions, Harry went and spent the last hour before his departure with the rest of his friends. They all agreed to look after the place and defer to Ginny and Hermione in case of emergency. Soon it was time and Harry, Ron, and Neville collected their small bags and gathered near the fireplace. Hugs and handshakes ensued all around, with more admonishments to take care of themselves. Alicia and Luna both quietly whispered extra words to Neville, causing a few smirks. With the good-byes finished, the three soon to be Aurors floo'd to the Ministry before catching portkeys to Piel Island.

o-o-o-o

 _A/N: Well, this was a long chapter for just covering a couple of days, but I had two goals and each took longer to put down than I planned. First, I always remembered from canon that Neville ended up teaching Herbology and married Hannah. My original idea of the expedition was a way to lead into both those canon pieces. Then I found a reference indicating he actually became an Auror for a while after the war, so I was left with finding a way to make that happen. I figured him changing directions would upset Hannah and that the whole situation would make him confused, which led to half this chapter. Then my other goal was to show the ongoing friendships among other DA members, while also giving small glimpses into some of the secondary characters and showing that, while the four main characters per canon stuck together, not all relationships had a straight road from the start. These were my goals and it just took a while to get there. I hope you are enjoying. I appreciate the reviews._


	20. Trials, Love and Friends

Chapter 20 – Trials, Love, and Friends

Hermione, Ginny and the other students arrived back at Hogwarts and found that the professors immediately started to put the pressure on them. They were now just five months from NEWTs and the stress was starting. Hermione was also busy with head girl duties and Ginny had prefect and Quidditch captain duties. The work was good to keep them distracted from thinking about training camp and what Harry and Ron were going through. If any of the younger classes had delusions about preferential treatment for the Order of Merlin recipients, they were sorely mistaken. If anything, the professors held the members of the DA up to higher standards. The new DADA professor, Norm Myers, was especially critical of his seventh year NEWT students.

Meanwhile, Auror training camp started with a full round of exercises designed to plunge the trainees straight into the regimen. Upon arriving at eleven in the morning, all trainees were immediately instructed to drop their bags and start running on a track that circled half the island. They were to keep running until instructed otherwise and the number of laps they did were counted. Periodically, a trainee would be pulled off the track and immediately taken in for a full medical evaluation. While that was done, all of their forms were also processed. The whole cycle took about an hour and, when complete, the trainees were then pushed back out on the track to keep running.

Around three in the afternoon all seventeen trainees were processed and were gradually stopped at a checkpoint on the far side of the running circuit, near a small lake. They were then instructed to jump in the lake and swim across it to the barracks. Once at the barracks, they were lined up and started weight training and calisthenics. They didn't stop until 5:30, at which point they were assigned bunks and instructed to shower before dinner. Having arrived at eleven, most of the trainees had not eaten lunch prior to arriving and none had been offered, so everyone was looking forward to the evening meal. After a good five hours of exercise, most of the trainees were dropping, although Harry and Ron were faring better than most. As they headed for the showers, Ron briefly muttered a thanks to Harry for forcing him to train in the previous months. Neville was looking as bad as many of the others and declared that he had gone soft over the summer. Something in him was determined though and, while others moaned and complained loudly, the most that Neville uttered were a couple of brief gasps as he pushed himself harder.

The trainees were about five minutes into a lavish dinner spread when their captains set off an alarm and immediately ordered a drill that postponed the meal by an hour. The moral was that duty could call at any time and usually would. By the time they finished eating and took care of nighttime chores, the trainees had one hour to read their assigned defensive strategy books before lights off. Most fell asleep even before then, exhausted by the first not even full day.

The following days of training camp were more of the same intensive physical exercises, interspersed with two classroom sessions of an hour and a half each. Current and retired Aurors, as well as outside specialists, came to discuss different defensive and training strategies. In between exercises and classroom studies, the trainees had two sessions a day of dueling. Twice a week drills also would be run simulating different real life experiences.

The day started at six in the morning and usually ended around seven in the evening, although some night drills were run on occasion that would go as late as midnight. When there weren't night drills, everyone was expected to study their books during the brief period of free time they had in the evenings. Everything they did was monitored, ranked, and scored and each trainee was given a weekly ranking. Being higher up in the ranking earned small perks like being able to stop running fifteen minutes before everyone else, or being excused from nighttime chores.

One of the first series of classes they attended was on health, safety, and healing. The class was designed to help teach the trainees to listen to their bodies and recognize warning signs of problems. They also learned how to perform small healing spells and use simple potions, salves, and bandages. None of them were healers, but it stressed that they would all at some point in the field need to handle small injuries on themselves or others. They also needed to be aware on how to minimize risk and injuries. One of the key areas of instruction during sparring matches was learning how to take a hit and how to drop, jump, roll, and fall without being injured. For the trainees who thought that Aurors would only be using spells, they soon learned otherwise. A truly flexible Auror used his mind first, his body second, and his wand third.

During the first week Harry and Ron were tired and pushed to the edge of endurance, but both fared well. Neville on the other hand was toward the bottom of the class, despite trying his hardest. On the fourth day in camp he dropped in the middle of exercises, gasping for air, sweating profusely, and shivering. A healer came immediately and diagnosed heat stroke. Neville had pushed himself too far and also forgone water in an effort to keep up with the class. Managing to get heat stroke in January on an English island was a feat and Neville was called in speak to Captain Fleet. He presented himself at the captain's desk and stood at attention.

"Longbottom! I see the healer patched you up. Now, please explain how you managed to get heat stroke when it's seven degrees out there?"

"I should have drunk more water sir."

"Idiot, of course you should have. What the bloody hell were you thinking? You've already had two classes listing the signs to watch for. You're a bloody poor excuse for an Auror. Don't bloody well know how we got stuck with you."

"I know sir, but I will do everything I can to get better. That's why I was pushing myself. What's my punishment? More training exercises? I deserve it."

"What the bloody hell does that mean? Ah, shite, your healer said you had some strange ideas. He's insisting you talk to a mind healer before he clears you for further training. Don't go for that shite, but I wasn't asked. So you go over to building four and see this mind healer. Get your fucking head screwed on straight and come back once you're clear."

Neville saluted and left the captain's office. The last thing he wanted was a mind healer picking through his head. He'd been doing enough of that himself and wasn't real happy with what he'd found. But, he hadn't been given a choice. Following the path from the main office building, he continued on to building four, where the medical offices and infirmary were located. Once he arrived, the healer who had examined him earlier pointed him down to the end of the hallway. When he walked in, he was surprised to see a petite woman with close clipped brown hair sprinkled with grey. She smiled as he entered.

"Come in. I take it you are Trainee Longbottom?"

Neville nodded, all shields up and waiting.

"Please, sit, relax. I am not your enemy. I want to talk to you about some of your comments you made when you were in recovery from the heat stroke."

Neville sat, keeping his back hard and straight as he stared silently at the woman. Her smile lessened as she pondered him.

"Alright, I can tell you aren't happy to see me. First, let me introduce myself. I am Marisa Bechtel. I have been a healer for eighteen years, of which sixteen have been spent in the specialty of mind healing. I am here because there are some concerns about your mental health and how it may impact your duties as a potential future Auror. It's no secret that you went through a lot during your last year at school. You led a small resistance force into battle. Anyone would expect that to take a toll on you. What we have to ensure is that you are capable mentally of moving forward from that."

Neville nodded slightly, but didn't speak, unsure of what she wanted from him. She continued to watch him for a minute before continuing.

"Alright, Mr. Longbottom. Let's talk about how you managed to let yourself succumb to heat stroke. You made some comments about showing your worth and told your healer not to worry, because you 'deserved it'. Can you explain? Before you begin, let me be honest with you. I need you to be open and honest with me. If we can't overcome what you are going through, I won't be able to recommend that you continue with training."

Neville let out a long sigh and glared at Healer Bechtel as he contemplated what to say. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes until he was ready to begin.

"Alright, I guess I don't have much choice. You want to know what I was talking about when I came around after the heat stroke? I was talking about the fact that I know I am the least likely to make Auror here in the camp. Harry and Ron are two of my best friends. Hell, we slept in the same dorm for six years. I know I don't measure up to them. Yes, I led the DA in our last year at school, but that was because the others that should have been leading were gone. I did what I had to do. And people trusted me. And quite a few of those people died. Terry Boot was our strategist for the DA. He laid out the distribution of forces throughout the halls and classrooms, predicting how the Death Eaters would attack. He and I were tight. We spent hours every week talking and planning. He stood next to me as we were whipped for insubordination. Then the final battle came and we spread out and I didn't even know he died until the following morning. What the fuck kind of friend and leader does that? And what was I doing right after the battle? Was I checking on the DA members, counting my soldiers? No, I went into a daze and ended up shagging a friend for most of the night."

"Then I wake up the next morning and one of the junior members has to tell me who's gone. And they still wanted to call me General. What the fuck? Then I went home and got to take a week off with my new girlfriend. I did nothing worthwhile but garden and shag my brains out. At least I helped rebuild after the memorial. After that I had nothing to do. McGonagall gave me direction and offered for me to go on an Herbology expedition. In the meantime I did nothing except some volunteer work for a science project in Scotland. That is in between breaking up with my girlfriend, shagging a couple of other witches, tearing my room apart, and upsetting my gran. I was completely lost until I went on the expedition. At least then someone else was making all the decisions. Then what happens? A Death Eater recognizes me and I jeopardize everything. So the first decision I really made for myself after everything was to quit the expedition and come to this training camp. And what happened when I told my girlfriend? She broke up with me, left after she let me know how she really felt. So now I'm here and I know I'm no leader, but I'm at least trying to do the best damn job my pitiful self can. And if I get beaten down or sick, I reckon I had it coming for not doing better when others trusted me. There, happy?"

Neville finished his verbal diarrhea, surprised at how much he had let loose in just a matter of a couple of minutes. Healer Bechtel seemed to take it all in, remaining quiet for a while.

"Well, thank you Mr. Longbottom for your candor. I can certainly understand why I was called. You have been through a lot in the past year. I know you feel a lot of responsibility. I have a question for you. The surviving members of the DA organization, what do they say to you and about what happened? How do they feel about what you did?"

"They keep telling me shite about how war is hell and we all did the best we could and how it would have been worse if I hadn't led them."

"And how do feel about these individuals? Are they good friends? People you would trust?"

"What? Of course. I trusted a lot of them with my life."

"Then why don't you trust what they say now? About how everyone did the best they could?"

Neville gaped at her and didn't answer for a minute. Then he found his voice.

"But they don't know the real me. They don't know how I just disappeared after the battle and fell into bed with Luna."

"Really? None of them know? And they don't know about you shagging other witches since then?"

"Well, Tony and Mike knew about me and Luna. They, um, kind of heard us the morning after the battle. But, Tony and Mike are together and they're accepting because everyone's been accepting of them."

"Hmm yes, your friends do sound like they are rather accepting of each other. So no one else knows that you and Luna were together, or that you were shagging other witches?"

"What? No, of course they know. They're not blind. Hell, Licie and I forgot silencing charms the last time."

"And your friends are judgmental about their friends sleeping around?"

Neville snorted.

"Hardly. Grimmauld Place, that's Harry's house where most everyone moved into after the battle, was practically divided up by couples so everyone could sleep together."

"So, your friends, who you trust with your life, are telling you that you did the best you could. They are also aware and unfazed by who you are sleeping with, as it appears they are all sleeping with different people as well. So why do you think they aren't proud and accepting of you?"

Neville shrugged, unable to reason out what he was thinking when she stated it that way.

"Also, so that you know, seeking sexual comfort is a well documented way that people deal with grief. I would recommend that you take precautions, but as long as all individuals are willing, it is not something to be ashamed of, despite any taboos you may have been raised with. Now, I'd like you to think about what we've discussed. I am going to recommend that you be put on kitchen duty for the rest of the day and resume normal training tomorrow. I am also going to be meeting with the other trainees. Part of the reason is so that you aren't singled out, but also because Mr. Robards has enlisted my help on a consulting basis for the duration of the training camp. He feels that training the mind is also beneficial. We'll be meeting every couple of days and I'll be watching you closely. I do not want you making yourself a martyr. You may not be as fit as some, but you will get there. You _may not_ kill yourself in the process. If I feel that we aren't making progress, I will send you home. Understood?"

Neville nodded and stood. Healer Bechtel shook his hand before he exited, with his mind busy thinking about what they had discussed. Later that same day, the healer decided to call in the most famous of trainees. Harry was saved from a second round on the obstacle course by his interview with the mind healer. He proceeded to her office as instructed, unaware of who he was meeting. When he entered, she welcomed him warmly and gestured to a chair.

"Hello Mr. Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce myself, I am Marisa Bechtel and my specialty is mind healing. Mr. Robards has requested that I address the mental well-being of all the trainees, the same way that you were physically evaluated earlier."

Harry tensed, not at all happy about seeing a mind healer. Healer Bechtel smiled as she continued.

"Now Mr. Potter, no need to put up your defenses. I only want to talk. Obviously I know quite a bit about you, but I'd like to get to know you a bit better. What motivates a young man as accomplished as yourself? After everything you've done, why continue fighting? First though, a personal curiosity question. Did you really break into Gringotts and escape on a stolen dragon?"

"Um, yeah. Well, with the help of my two best friends. And dragons really shouldn't be owned. They're sentient creatures."

"Hmm, interesting ideals. Of course, that is what you are known for. And your friends, the other two thirds of the 'Golden Trio'. Can you tell me about Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?"

"Well, first, the whole Golden Trio shite is thanks to the media and we don't like it. There's not much that's golden about us. Certainly not about me. Ron and Hermione will both tell you I can be a right obnoxious prick at times. You want to know about my friends? Well, Ron's outside so I guess you'll be talking to him. He's a good bloke. The kind of friend to stick by and help you out of the worst spots. He may not be as smart as Hermione, but then who is? But at times he has flashes of brilliance. Then there's Hermione. Her brilliance is not just a flash, it's constant. She's my sister in all but blood. Only once did Ron let me down, but she never has. I don't deserve them, but they're my best friends. Well, along with Ginny, my fiancé."

"Well, you three together certainly make a remarkable team. The world has much to thank you for. After defeating Voldemort, why go on? Why be an Auror? You've certainly done enough."

"But there will always be someone new trying to rise to power like Voldemort. The Aurors keep pounding on the Death Eaters and other dark wizards and hopefully keep them knocked down so another Dark Lord doesn't rise. I'm engaged and someday I hope to have children. I want the world to be safe for them. I've been fighting since I was eleven. I don't want that for my children."

"Yes, you mentioned your fiancé. The file says her name is Ginny Weasley. You seem young to be engaged. Have you known each other long? I daresay that you would have your pick of any witch you want."

"Ginny and I've known each other for seven years, although I didn't start to have feelings for her until a couple of years ago. As for other witches, I don't want any of the types who want to hang all over me for fame and notoriety. Ginny hates that shite. I can be myself with her. She's seen me at my worst and forgiven me for it. I'm not everything the papers have written about. I'm an above average wizard, but I don't have special powers. I've got good friends, a bit of luck, and some hard work. I'm nothing special. There were fifty-six people who died last May who were more special than me. Now I just have to do their memories justice."

Healer Bechtel nodded and continued talking with Harry for a few more minutes before she excused him. Harry shook his head and bolted out the door, glad to have the ordeal over as he headed back to the obstacle course.

While the trainees were being examined at training camp, the Hogwarts students were wrapping up their first week back at school. Hermione and Ginny were both glad to have a couple of days off. When they had first arrived back, they were the topic of all the school gossip, as everyone tried to get a look at their rings. Being head girl, prefect, and Quidditch captain was bad enough, being engaged to the two most famous wizards in Britain was a whole new level of notoriety that they were glad was wearing off. Despite their welcoming the arriving weekend, neither looked forward to returning to Grimmauld. They wanted to see their friends and check on the house, but knowing the guys weren't home made the visit seem hollow. They were happy when owls arrived on Friday night from Piel Island with brief letters from Harry and Ron. They didn't write much, indicating that the training was intense and they were exhausted. It was much like they had expected. Neville said hello as well, although Harry noted that their friend seemed to be distracted.

When Saturday arrived, the DA members walked to Hogsmeade and apparated to Grimmauld together. Their friends were all waiting and everything was fine with the house. Kreacher greeted them enthusiastically, but nothing needed to be attended to. Padma and Parvati left not long after. The Malones were leaving for the States the coming week and they were due to spend the day with the wizards they had met at Pixies. Ernie and Susan soon headed off together, leaving Hermione and Ginny at the house with Katie and Alicia. The four witches were bored and decided to head out for lunch and shopping. The main topic of discussion while they ate was the men in their lives. Katie tried to brush off talk about Oliver, but everyone saw her get a bit lost when she talked about him. Alicia still claimed no firm attachment to anyone, although she never lacked for companionship when she chose. Hermione and Ginny talked a bit about long term plans for their weddings. Ginny was firmly set on a June wedding as soon as school was out, but Hermione thought she wanted to wait a bit longer. While they enjoyed the girl time, they both were missing their men and headed back to school earlier than usual.

The following week continued much the same at Hogwarts until Tuesday when the Daily Prophet arrived. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all featured on the bottom of the front page with the headline: _DOUBLE ENGAGEMENT!_ The article included only a few details, although Ginny's wish for a June wedding was mentioned and both witches realized that someone must have overheard them at lunch. None of the article was particularly bad, so they brushed it off. They were surprised that it had actually taken as long as it had for the news to break. The following day, the Prophet arrived at the Auror training camp. The delivery was always a day behind and Harry didn't actually see the paper until dinner that evening. When he did, he pulled Ron aside to show him. Harry was quite angry. He really wished that his personal life could remain personal. Ron was more pragmatic and not really surprised. His attitude calmed Harry a bit, but not completely.

The month of January saw changes for a several other DA members. Katie had held a couple of jobs since she graduated the year before. She had briefly played second team for the Tutshill Tornadoes, but had never been quite good enough to make first team and had quit after one seven month season. She had then worked in retail for a brief time before losing her job when Death Eaters shut down the business. While the war was at its height, she had travelled with her muggle mother to her ancestral home in the far east of Russia. After spending a couple of months there, she found the place too foreign and returned to England where she and Angie squatted for a few months in a house that had been abandoned by family friends. They survived on a bit of money from both their families during the two months prior to the battle. After, they both moved into Grimmauld and neither had much idea what they wanted to do. Katie loved Quidditch, but she had come to the realization that it would never be her career. In mid-January she saw a unique posting for a position in the Daily Prophet and applied to be an assistant to their lead Quidditch writer. The job meant that she would be doing a lot of grunt work and research, but it gave her an opportunity to stay close to the sport and an opening to get into journalism. Several people applied, but the fact that she was a member of the infamous DA was the tipping point in her favor. She started on the 18th and within two days found herself working late into the night while she dug through archives to find obscure facts and details for Kevin O'Flaherty, the primary sports writer for the newspaper. She was usually exhausted by the time she arrived back at Grimmauld, but she found herself enjoying the hard work.

Angelina also pursued her love of Quidditch in an alternate fashion when, a week after Katie started her new job, Angelina became a sales witch at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Her boyfriend George had been hinting for months that he would hire her, but their relationship had enough tests without working side by side. She was still in Diagon Alley and was able to see him frequently, but even George agreed that having their own space was for the best. Angie's mother thought the job was beneath her daughter's abilities. Even though she had only achieved two NEWTs, she had an O in Potions and her mother thought that she should pursue potions or healing. She was uninterested in either and soon fell in love with her undemanding job that paid well enough to provide for her basic needs.

With her two best friends gainfully employed, Alicia was thinking hard about what she wanted to do. She still wasn't talking to her father and had only exchanged a couple of brief owls with her mother. Her mother was still displeased with her refusal of the betrothal, but had told Alicia that the arrangement was cancelled and her father was not going to pursue her further. Whether she was going to be written out of his will was still up for debate. As she moped around Grimmauld by herself one day, she finally decided to head down to the Ministry HR department and see what was available. She applied for several positions, but was still waiting to hear back on any of them by the time the month of January drew to a close.

February was a particularly miserable month as far as weather all across Britain. At Hogwarts the snow piled up so high that going outdoors was next to impossible. Further south in London, the snow was less, but was then followed by a miserable sleet that lasted for days on end and was accompanied by a ferocious biting wind. On Piel Island, the Aurors in training received a bit of everything with extra wind added in, blowing off the water. The trainees were in fine shape after a grueling first month, but 80 km/h winds with driving sleet quickly wore through all warming and impervious charms. The trainers set up small shacks where they immured themselves and barked instructions via sonorous charms to the trainees stuck out in the elements. When finally allowed inside for classroom work, the first half hour was usually spent thawing and the instructors gave up on trying to teach until brains had thawed enough to pay attention. The lesson they were being drilled on was that work would always have to go on, despite the circumstances.

Along with continual outside drills, the trainees continued with indoor exercises, strength training and daily dueling. Classroom work covered a wide range of defensive skills, including a lot of classified spell work, charms, and runes. They also had started classes studying the intricacies of the laws they were going to be upholding. Many of the studies also included how the laws applied to their work and the limits that were applied to what they were allowed to do. The trainees were continually pushed to their mental and physical edge, emphasized by the fact that by the time February dawned, the original group of seventeen was down to fourteen. Neville, Harry, and Ron continued to slog through and Neville even gradually caught up. He was never near the top of the class, but seemed content to remain somewhere in the middle. His overall mood seemed to have improved as well, aided by several visits with Healer Bechtel.

Healer Bechtel had kept regular appointments with all the trainees throughout their first month. Each was seen two or three times and she gradually tried to work on their various insecurities. As February started and the numbers of trainees started to dwindle, she set two appointments for the month with each trainee to keep up with their progress. She still had additional work back in London and floo'd back and forth from the island regularly. One day back in London, she made her way to the Ministry to talk to the head of the Auror department, Gawain Robards.

"Good afternoon healer, please come sit. How are my trainees?"

"Hello. The trainees are faring well. Better than they were at the beginning. I must say you certainly picked a few with some baggage as the muggles would say."

"Hmm yes, I'm sure. Still, they all have promise. And we certainly need them and about another two dozen after them if I can find some. So, tell me, is there anyone you're worried about?"

"Well, your three Battle of Hogwarts survivors of course top the list. I could probably write a new thesis from them. I'm sure Harry is your main concern."

"Of course, although his friends also intrigue me."

"Well, let me start with the others. I can lump them into three groups for you. First you have those who were persecuted during Voldemort's reign, or who had family who were persecuted. They are joining the Auror corps for obvious reasons. A few insecurities, but nothing that stands out. You have one homosexual, but he keeps that very private and it's not an issue. I know you have indicated that the corps doesn't discriminate. The second group are your glory seekers. They have more insecurities, leading to their need to seek glory. Third, you have those who essentially fell into this. They may be gifted, but they weren't exactly sure which way to direct their gifts. You were actively recruiting and they decided to give it a try. The first and third groups don't bother me so much, they all seem relatively stable with no more than the usual personality quirks and a few insecurities I am working on. Your second group could be more troublesome. You had four of those to begin with, but lost two after the first month. I'm keeping a watch on Flanagan and Jameson. The glory seekers are the ones who are more likely to do something dumb and jeopardize themselves or others. With careful management hopefully we can tone them down."

"Alright, that sounds good. So there are fourteen trainees left and that covers eleven in those three groups. What about the three I'm curious about?"

"Those three have elements of each of the groups, even if they don't realize it. First, the three are half blood or pureblood, but all had muggle born friends and classmates who were persecuted and went into hiding. Longbottom has a whole range of insecurities, stemming from a legacy that he tries to live up to and an inordinate amount of survivor guilt. He puts a lot of pressure on himself and I'm working to alleviate that. As much as he loves his friends, he won't listen to them. That could be a problem for you in the future. He also has a sense of martyrdom. He led a resistance force and still has a bit of the mentality that a captain goes down with his ship. Right now I'd put him in a similar category to the glory seekers, although for a different reason. He'd be likely to jump to the front of a fight as much as the glory seekers, but for more altruistic reasons. All this being taken into consideration, he has a quite logical mind that sees situations from a unique viewpoint. His strategic planning could well become a highly valuable skill for the corps. Second, Weasley. His range of insecurities come from being the last son of a pure blood family with elder brothers that all excelled. He has a bit of the glory seeking blood because of this. He's also always second to Potter and that lends itself to the same mindset. He associates a bit with your third group as well. I don't know that the Auror corps speaks to him like it does Potter, but he didn't seem to have much other idea what to do so he is going along for now. That said, once Weasley decides on a course of action, he is dogged in his determination. He may not have grace, but he'll hold on forever. Finally, Potter. Highly fascinating. I could write several papers on him looking at different points of his life. He hates the spotlight on the surface, but there is something buried within him that still relishes a bit of the glory. I think it's his need to prove himself to his parents who died for him. Despite that, a large part of himself is constantly fighting internally with self-doubt, largely due to the way he was raised. While it may seem strange, he could use a bit of ego building. I believe his fiancé and friends have been working on that. He harbors a heavy amount of survival guilt, feeling that if he had thrown himself at Voldemort sooner a lot of his friends wouldn't have died. One of the main areas his training will need to focus on is eliminating his second guessing. Once he gets past that and focuses, nothing will stop him. All three of them are unique studies and they all show great promise. Truthfully, although it may sound trite, I think Potter is the one who will truly excel, but he will need to be handled carefully."

"Interesting. Some of it makes sense, but some of it is surprising as well. So it sounds like we leave them all be and let the training continue. Part of me wishes I could just get a good crop of trainees without a load of shite to go along with them, but I know that's unrealistic. I'm glad we've enlisted your help. Please keep me apprised. I understand that you have meetings scheduled with them regularly?"

"Yes sir, I'll be going out to camp once a week and meeting with different trainees. I'm making a point to not appear to focus on anyone in particular."

Robards nodded and thanked Healer Bechtel as she rose to leave his office. Once she left, he sat contemplating for many long minutes. He knew this group of trainees was going to be difficult, but he hadn't fully comprehended the situation before.

As February continued, Alicia finally heard from two of the positions she had applied for at the Ministry. After several interviews, she received an Associate Coordinator position in the Department for International Magical Cooperation. The fact that she spoke French fluently and also had a smattering of Spanish, and the fact that she was a member of the DA was what secured her the job. The position was junior grade that basically meant she shuffled a lot of paperwork and helped when foreign dignitaries visited Britain. She would often help to arrange details like hotels and travel and introduce visitors to the country. The first month of the job was spent following another associate around and learning the position, before being given her first low level dignitary to assist. While it was not something she had ever given much thought to doing, she soon found that her natural social abilities were well used and the job suited her. She continued to live at Grimmauld with the others and her friends found some of her stories from the job highly entertaining.

Another housemate at Grimmauld also saw life changes in late February. Cho had been working part time helping George with stocking at Wheezes, but most days she spent visiting friends or hanging around the house. After Alicia got her position, she considered applying at the Ministry. That idea was cut short when she received the unexpected news that her father had died in his sleep. He had not been sick that she knew of and the news hit her quite hard. Luna and Katie both took time to escort her when she went home to her mother. The last arrangements were made quickly and her father was laid to rest just two days later. While she and her mother hadn't been on the best of terms, her father's death helped to ease them past some of their difficulties. Cho was an only child and, upon arriving home and talking to her uncle, she soon realized that she had been neglectful of her duties to her parents. Her father had actually been experiencing some worrying health signs for the past year, but he had tried to hide them even from his wife. His brother and business partner took to handling more of the family business and wasn't doing well at it. The day after her father was buried, Cho began to immerse herself in the records and logs for the company and began the long and arduous process of trying to prop up the foundering business. Her father had once hoped for her to have a son he could pass the business to, but now it was her turn to do what she could. Her father would never have allowed it in his lifetime, as he had very antiquated ideas about girls, but with his passing she was left with little choice. Once she saw how intensive the work was going to be, she moved all of her things out of Grimmauld and took up residence in the caretaker's cottage on her parent's estate. Her mother was upset that she hadn't moved back into the main house, but the cottage was far closer to her mother than Cho really wanted to be.

February finally ended and March began to show some signs that spring was trying to break through in small ways. The Hogwarts students remained as busy as ever as Hermione and Ginny counted down the days until Auror camp was complete. Ginny also began to make early wedding plans. They still traded owls each week, but the news from camp was much the same. They detailed what was happening at school and Ginny let Harry know all was fine at home.

Neville also sent owls throughout his time at camp, but not to Hogwarts. He would include a few greetings with Harry and Ron's letters, but his correspondence was split equally between owls home to his gran and owls sent around the world to wherever Pomona and the expedition were expected to be. He had their schedule and usually tried to anticipate and send a magical long distance owl days before their arrival at far flung locales. He gave a few details about camp, but mainly wanted to know the expedition was going well and they were safe. He always included a note for Hannah, but usually it was only Pomona who would send him updates in wonderfully colorful letters detailing the expedition. On the last day of February, that pattern changed when the letter from Pomona included a brief note of a couple of lines from Hannah. She indicated that all was going according to plan and was almost boringly normal. She was glad his training was faring well and implored him as Pomona had to be careful. The note may have been brief, but just the fact that she was 'talking' to him lifted Neville's spirits.

Soon March blew itself out with a massive windstorm across Piel Island and April dawned bright and sunny. The first was a Thursday and the first day of the Easter holiday, which extended through the following week. The six DA students left school in the morning, walked to Hogsmeade, and then apparated to Grimmauld. Minutes later, Lee showed up, dragging George. The two young wizards had leased a flat on the edge of Diagon Alley a couple of months previously. George had never been able to return to the apartment above the shop that he had shared with Fred and it remained vacant. Now, April 1st had arrived and it was George's first birthday to be celebrated without his twin. Most of the DA took the day off and gradually filtered in for brunch at Grimmauld to start the day. Mike and Tony came in from Wales, Cho came in from up country and Seamus came from Ireland. The only three missing were the Auror trainees. George had originally planned on trying to ignore the day and bury himself in work, but his friends refused and had other plans. Once everyone was done stuffing themselves on brunch, they all apparated to the Burrow, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, and Percy were all waiting. The group immediately made their way to the Burrow's Quidditch pitch and spent the next three hours playing until they were all hot and sweaty despite the slight spring chill. They then settled down for a late lunch in the garden of the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley did her best to stuff everyone to bursting. Just when they didn't think they could eat another bite, she produced a multi-layer cake confection with a small bonfire of candles. Somehow they managed to demolish the cake, although several people claimed that they would be sleeping under the table, as moving was impossible. Eventually the party died down and everyone headed back to Grimmauld in the late afternoon. When they arrived, Angie immediately took George by the hand and they disappeared upstairs together. The day had been good, despite a few choked words and tense expressions.

The rest of the Easter holiday passed slowly at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny made several visits to the Burrow and had homework to do, but most of the holiday was spent lamenting the fact that Harry and Ron were still at training camp. More than once they each grumbled about why the camp couldn't have been one week less. They each enjoyed time with friends, including a day trip where most of the DA floo'd to Ireland to spend the day with Seamus and his family, but were missing their wizards desperately.

The first full week of April was also the last week of Auror training camp. The class now numbered thirteen, much to the dismay of the highly superstitious Captain Fleet. The week was spent in almost continuous drills that required them to use every aspect of their training, from initial surveillance to strategic planning to building infiltration and individual elimination. The trainees were all well-honed physical machines by this point, but the final week of training put their brains to the test more than anything. Harry continually see-sawed between first and second place with Dave Leeson, a Hufflepuff five years older than him. In the final week he edged Dave out and Ron followed not far behind. Neville came in fifth of the class and seemed quite pleased. On the morning of April 12th the trainees took their final exams in the morning and then waited in the barracks. Immediately after lunch they were all given their rankings and everyone was informed that they had passed. The official swearing in to the Auror corps would take place the following day at the Ministry. In the meantime, all the trainees floo'd home for the first time in over three months.

Harry and Ron arrived back at Grimmauld Place shortly after one in the afternoon and were immediately hit by a barrage of noise as all their friends were in attendance. The two new Aurors had eyes only for the two witches that immediately jumped them and began to snog them senseless. Eventually Ginny and Hermione released their wizards long enough to let Harry and Ron confirm that they had passed in first and third place. Everyone congratulated them heartily and then the witches grabbed them and apparated their men upstairs. Hermione and Ron landed in their bedroom and Hermione quickly cast the charms on the room before pressing herself back into Ron, letting her hands completely explore him. She stripped his shirt off first and gasped at the sight of him.

"Alright, I take back anything bad I said about Auror training. You look like a Greek statue."

Ron leered at her as Hermione's delicate fingers begin to trace his muscles. Soon he was kissing her again and the rest of their clothes started flying. Neither seemed to want to wait as he took her quickly, using his newly acquired muscles to thrust into her as she mewled and gasped in pleasure. It had been too long for both of them and Ron just barely held off long enough as he thrust and fingered Hermione at the same time, causing her to scream to a sudden climax seconds before he joined her. The second round lasted just a bit longer and then they fell back to catch their breath for a minute.

While Hermione and Ron had finished with their first rounds of being reunited, Harry found himself unable to stop his loving of the beautiful witch that had plagued his dreams for months. For their third go, Ginny begged him for a different angle as she flipped herself over and placed herself on all fours. Harry leaned over and kissed her shoulder seconds before he slowly reentered her heat and began to follow her instructions as she begged him to go harder. Both the couples spent the rest of the day in their bedrooms, alternating between rounds of loving, brief naps, and food deliveries from Kreacher. None of the others still living in the house were surprised when they didn't see them until the following morning.

The day after Auror training ended, there was an official induction ceremony for the new Aurors at the Ministry. Attendance was usually granted to family members, but all of the DA were given tickets as well. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Augusta, Andi Tonks, and Teddy were also in attendance. Combined with the family members for the other ten new Aurors, it made for a large crowd that took up one of the largest conference rooms at the Ministry. The press was also in attendance due to the notoriety of three of the new inductees. The ceremony was thankfully brief as the Minister and Robards said a few words, everyone took their oaths, and was then were presented the badges and robes signifying their office.

After the oaths, the press all took pictures and statements, and in barely less than an hour it was done. All the trainees were advised to report for duty the following day. Upon mutual agreement, Harry, Ron and Neville all agreed that they wanted nothing more than a pint and a double batch of greasy fish and chips. All of the DA and the family members followed the three to the Leaky, where they took over most of the pub and an impromptu party was initiated. George left briefly at one point and reappeared with several large containers of ice cream from Fortescue's to top off the celebration. As Ron fed ice cream to Hermione, they traded knowing glances. They had all gone through a long and difficult trial and come out the other side. There were certainly more trials ahead, but with love and friends they would meet each one.


	21. The Aurors

Chapter 21 – The Aurors

Later in the day, after the investiture and lunch, most of the DA retreated back to Grimmauld. The Hogwarts students were due back in school by the evening, but had a few more hours to spend with their friends. Harry wanted more time with Ginny, but first he needed to speak to Hermione and thought he would include the rest of his friends as well. Everyone settled in the living room with butterbeers and he brought up something he had been thinking on for a couple of months.

"Hermione, I have something I want you to put your brilliance to work on. Everyone else pitch in ideas if you have them as well. With the battles we've had with the Prophet over the last years, I've been thinking about a different approach to the media. There are other publications, including of course the Quibbler (glance at Luna), but the Prophet historically has always been regarded as the premier wizarding newspaper, whether that is right or not. I've been thinking that since we can't beat them, maybe I should try to own them. I have enough money for several lifetimes and I'm not planning on turning into a lush, so maybe I should put some of the money to work for me. I'm not sure who owns the Prophet, or if it's multiple people, but if possible I'd like to buy the newspaper and I'd like to do it quietly."

Everyone was quiet and a few of his friends looked at Harry with surprise. Hermione though was contemplative. Harry was waiting for her to speak, but it was Ernie who spoke first.

"Actually Harry, I can help a bit. I don't know if you know much about my family. We're pureblood from the Highlands of Scotland. My family has traditionally been farmers, but now my father's business holdings actually encompass a lot more than I even know. After school he is expecting me to follow him into business. Actually, my great-grandmother was a Black. Anyway, that's just a bit of trivia. What's important is that I know a bit about the Prophet because my dad owns a small piece. Last he talked about it, his holdings were five percent. The Prophet has been in circulation for several hundred years. I forget who it was that started it originally, but from what I remember from the stories among the purebloods, the wizard who started it passed it on down through the family. At some point one of his descendants didn't handle the money well and sold off a percentage of the paper. The same thing happened again at a couple of points throughout the years. Then some of those percentages were split up. The Ministry keeps track of business holdings for tax purposes, but I'm not sure if you could get a listing of who holds what with the Prophet. My guess would be that you would find that it is rather split up between a lot of the surviving purebloods and maybe a few halfbloods."

"Wow Ernie. Interesting. I knew you were pureblood. I probably should have questioned you before. And I guess you're not really a guest here at Black Manor. You have blood ties to the house more than I do."

Ernie shrugged.

"Honestly Harry, the Blacks go so far back that probably any pureblood and a good handful of halfbloods like yourself can claim some Black lineage. I'm doing my best to separate from the old pureblood ideals."

Hermione seemed done pondering and decided this was her opportunity.

"Well, I like the idea of you taking control of the Prophet. You could turn it into a true newspaper. As for getting hold of the tax records, maybe you should make some discreet inquiries at the Ministry on your lunch hour or after work. You may not like your fame, but it may be time to use it and the Potter charm. Maybe Kingsley will help as well? Once you find out who owns what, then you need to figure out how to buy a controlling percentage. I'd recommend you find a solicitor and start a company. Something that you can use as a corporate front that won't immediately be associated with you. Of course, the secret of who's behind it may not last long, but if you move quick it may be long enough. Use the company to approach stakeholders in the Prophet and offer to buy their percentages. You should maybe check with Gringotts, see if any of the stakeholders have outstanding loans. Buy the loans and then call them in and take the Prophet percentages for payment. I wonder too how many Death Eater families owned percentages and what happens to them now? I suppose the Ministry has seized the assets. That's something else to check with Kingsley on. If the Ministry starts selling assets you may be able to start building your percentage rather easily."

Harry grinned at Hermione. He had known she would have an idea where to start. Or several ideas, in keeping with her usual over achieving.

"Wow Hermione. Brilliant. Of course. Okay, that gives me a lot to think on. So, I need to find a solicitor, talk to the Minister, and visit Gringotts. In my spare time when my new job allows me. Well, at least it will keep me busy."

"There's something else I've been thinking on Harry. And this is something for everyone in this room. I think this is a good time because most of us have started to scatter as our lives move forward, but as today shows, the DA always comes together when we need each other. I've been thinking about that and the future, way in the future. We all fought the war to stop a mad man espousing his own perverted ideals, but truthfully there were a lot of people who went along with him. Either for convenience or because of latent similar beliefs. A lot of those people were in positions of authority and power within the Ministry and throughout the community. I think Kingsley is a good Minister for now, but in some ways I think he is a bit too cautious. I've been thinking for months what long term impact the two waves of the war with Voldemort will have on the wizarding world hundreds of years from now. I'd like to say that we will see long term sweeping changes, but I can't be sure. Already, with what I have been reading and hearing about it seems that some people are willing to sit back, settle and relax. Everyone knows that I don't plan on doing that. I'm not sure what exactly I'll be doing, but I plan on working in the Ministry."

"I know a lot of you think I'll pursue house elf and creature rights, but I've been thinking beyond that lately. I think ultimately I can help creatures out by helping to change the overall mindset of wizardkind. I know this is revolutionary, especially from a muggleborn, but as I approach the end of school, I can't help but think about this. I don't know where you all are at in your long term plans, but I'd like to propose that you think about this as well. If you think you want to take a more active role, then I think those of us in this room can be a force to make a real change in the next twenty years. With our friends placed in key roles within the Ministry, business, and society I think we have a real chance. Right here in this room we have Harry, heir to the Peverell, Potter and now Black lines. Ernie, heir to the McMillans. Neville, heir to the Longbottoms. Luna, heir to the Lovegoods. Ron, heir to the Weasleys, and tied to the Prewetts. Then there's Hannah, who is heir to the Abbotts. Every one of those families has familial seats in the Wizengamot that are due to you. That's three votes for Harry, plus the one he gains from his OOM first class. Ernie, Neville, Hannah, and Luna are another four votes. Ron and I each have our votes from the OOM first class. Plus, we can count on Arthur voting the Weasley seat with us and Ron's uncle voting the Prewett seat most likely with us. That's an easy dozen votes in the Wizengamot. Then there are those like Kingsley, Slughorn, Ollivander, and a few others that would likely follow Harry's vote. That's just right now. We aren't even close to taking our seats yet, but in a few years we can hold some sway. Looking outside the Ministry, we have several major connections within the business world. George, you are easily one of the top retailers in Diagon Alley now. Cho, your family's import/export business is well connected with a long history. Ernie, you mentioned your family has a lot of business holdings. Tony, your family are the most notable non-goblin jewelers in wizarding Britain. Seamus, I know your family has several businesses and a number of land holdings in Ireland. Between the lot of us, we have the potential to make real change if we leverage and grow our influence. I know it's a lot to think about and it's not anything we need to make commitments to right now, but I thought it went along with what Harry is proposing with the Prophet."

Hermione finished her speech and everyone just stared for a minute. Seamus and Katie blew out long breaths and several others were shaking their heads. It was Ernie who spoke first.

"Wow Hermione. That's an amazing idea. I can understand where your thoughts are coming from. Honestly, from my viewpoint in an old pureblood family, what you're proposing is not that foreign of an idea. Purebloods have been aligning themselves in business and marriage partnerships for centuries as part of power plays to control ideas and politics. This seems similar, except we're a much more diverse group and we're tied by deep friendship and loyalty, which is something that the pureblood deals of the past never had. I know I'm planning on following my father into business. I only understand a bit of what that entails right now, but I can certainly guarantee that I'll be thinking about what you've said. And everyone here knows that if you ever need me, I'll leverage whatever power I can to help you."

Several other affirmatives were heard around the room as Neville spoke up next.

"Well, I haven't given much thought to my title as Scion Longbottom. Actually, I suppose I could take up the historical title of Lord if I wish, but I figured I would wait until I was twenty and it came to me automatically. Hermione's given me a lot to think about. Right now I'm an Auror, but I guess being a Longbottom does bring a bit of power. That seems strange though."

Others in the room affirmed that Hermione had given them quite a bit to think about. With the serious subjects out of the way, the topic of conversation switched to Oliver's game with Puddlemere the following Saturday. Hermione and Ginny stayed and talked for a while longer before they excused themselves and dragged Ron and Harry upstairs for last goodbyes before they had to head back to school.

The following day, the three new Aurors reported for duty at the Ministry. Robards assigned each of them to a senior Auror in a buddy system for the next two months with the specification that he could pull them for other duties as needed. Harry was assigned to Jeff Fraser, a bulky Scotsman with a loud and vulgar disposition. After the first morning, Harry assumed that Robards' reason for the assignment must have been to take the famous Harry Potter down a couple of notches. Fraser, as he preferred to be called, made it clear that he didn't think Harry was anything special and immediately set him to working on paperwork. Later in the day, Harry was relegated the task of taking notes in a meeting. Despite this, he actually learned a fair bit while perusing the paperwork and listening in on the meeting. When he returned to Grimmauld and compared notes with Ron, he found a similar report and figured that this was just the way the Auror corps dealt with their new recruits. Harry and Ron received a reprieve that weekend when both their seniors had the weekend off, granting them the same. It had only been three days since they'd seen Hermione and Ginny, but they were ready after the long days to spend some time out with their witches.

The following weekend they weren't so lucky when Robards assigned them surveillance duties at a tenement near Birmingham. They had a lead on an illegal potions manufacturer with potential ties to Death Eater money, but did not have enough evidence yet to raid the flat. Harry and Ron spent the entire weekend huddled in a small storeroom in a building across the street, eating bad take-away and making notes about the amount of traffic the suspect across the street was receiving. The assignment also meant that they missed seeing Hermione and Ginny for almost two full weeks, which did not leave them in good spirits.

Later in the week, after his surveillance duties, Harry and Ron both had an evening off and went to the Burrow for dinner. Bill and Fleur were also there and Fleur was getting quite large as she advanced closer to the upcoming due date for their first child. Over dinner the Weasleys queried how the new Aurors were doing and then Harry moved the topic of discussion to his idea of trying to buy the Prophet discreetly. Everyone seemed amused by the idea and it was actually Bill who suggested a solicitor who might be able to help.

"Mark Andresen is who you should call Harry. Has an office on Scriven Road in London near the Ministry. His office is business oriented and he has a whole group of business handlers and property managers that work there with him. He was Ravenclaw, one year ahead of me. Young bloke, but brilliant, as you'd expect from Ravenclaw. We were fairly friendly in school and Gringotts has hired him to help with a couple of legal issues over the past few years. I heard the Ministry tried to hire him, but couldn't afford him. He's not cheap, but he's worth it."

"Thanks Bill. I'll send a him a note and see if he'd be willing to meet with me. Size him up. It's about time I start paying attention to some of my legal duties, especially since I received my inheritance."

Bill snorted. "I don't think you'll have a problem getting a meeting."

The rest of dinner proceeded to more mundane topics and Harry thoroughly enjoyed being back at Molly's table, although having Ginny there would have made it better. He left later in the evening with a full stomach and an aching heart.

The rest of the week was busy, but the Aurors were given a half day off on Saturday. Although they would have preferred more time, they took what they could get. Then they were back on a new surveillance assignment by the afternoon. Harry actually found that he was quite good at surveillance, often spotting small details that others missed. The fact wasn't lost on his superiors and Jeff even made a side comment that if Harry continued with his ways, he'd never get off the surveillance gig. Finally, on Tuesday he found time to owl Mark Andresen about a possible appointment. He received his reply later in the day, asking if he could meet on Thursday for lunch. Harry checked with Fraser and he grudgingly didn't see an issue with it. So, on Thursday, Harry found himself at a hole-in-the-wall deli where he had arranged to meet the solicitor. Mark turned out to be tall and lanky. He wore a fine custom suit and his entire aura projected confidence. It was in stark contrast to the location he had picked for lunch, but when their sandwiches arrived piled with a pound of meat and cheese on amazing homemade bread, Harry soon forgave the place for its unimpressive facade. Mark, as he insisted Harry call him, cast a local privacy spell around the corner where they were sitting and immediately got down to business.

"Alright Harry, so tell me what you're looking for in a solicitor?"

"What I need is someone who can advise me on business dealings within both the magical and muggle worlds and maintain a level of anonymity within my business dealings. I also may need someone who, in the future, can advise me on legal issues and how they might pertain to my businesses. For my first order of business, I wish to setup a company as a front and then gradually buy a controlling share of the Daily Prophet. Again, it's critical that my name not be associated."

Mark smiled and Harry saw the cunning that had made Mark such a young and successful solicitor.

"Well then Harry, I think we may be well suited. So that you are aware, I am halfblood. My parents divorced when I was five and I stayed with my mum, who was muggle. My father did care for me though and I visited him often and spent a fair portion of my summers with him until I went to Hogwarts. Once I was in school, I split my summers between the two of them. I have a unique viewpoint on straddling the two worlds. I think we have some similarities in that regard. So, if you wish, I have a brief contract that will let me begin to work in your regard. The first order of business will be to establish your company. I would recommend a private limited company. You will essentially own all of it, but that won't be readily visible. Normally these type of companies have multiple shareholders, but for your purposes that won't be necessary. It will probably take a couple of weeks to establish everything accordingly. For today, if you wish to hire me, all I need is the initial contract. I'll send additional paperwork and draft authorization against your Gringotts account for expenses and payments. Does this sound suitable, do you think we can work together?"

"Quite suitable. Thank you Mark. I am definitely ready to hire you and get started on this. I've ignored my business holdings for too long. Anything you need to send me in the future can be sent by owl to 12 Grimmauld Place here in London."

With that decided, the two wizards shook and Harry provided the one signature that was needed for the day. They finished their excellent lunch and Harry returned to bury himself in stacks of forms for the rest of the afternoon.

The rest of April finished with all three Aurors continuing their grunt work schedule of boring surveillance and dreary forms. It was hardly what they had dreamed of when they became Aurors, but they each figured they were biding their time. For Harry and Ron the bright points were when they managed time off on weekends to spend with Hermione and Ginny. Neville had decided to focus on his work for a while, despite the fact that Alicia remained friendly during his visits to Grimmauld for dinners. He spent most of his spare time working with some unusual plant specimens in his greenhouse. He also kept up correspondence with the Herbology expedition, and Hannah was now sending him letters directly as they slowly rebuilt their friendship. On two occasions, Malcolm had also called him for help with specimens that they had shipped in and Neville had made trips to Hogwarts to assist. The greenhouses at the school were now hosting a wider selection of plants than they ever had and Neville was now there every week to help with their care. As April finished, the expedition was working north through Europe and all was going as planned.

At the end of April, Mark completed the establishment of Equite La Magie Holdings, the name that he and Hermione had decided on for the company. It was French and meant Fairness in Magic, roughly translated. Harry liked the idea of making the name sound foreign and had initially thought of Latin, but with Hermione's prompting, preferred the French. Mark had also begun inquiries into what Death Eater assets had been seized by the Ministry. He found that a total of 36% of the Prophet had been seized and was in frozen status at the Ministry. Upon checking, he found that all but 7% of those seizures were attributed to convicted individuals. When he inquired further about when the frozen assets would be released for purchase, he could not find an answer. It seemed that despite ongoing changes, the Ministry still moved painstakingly slow in some areas. Harry decided it was time to use his connections and setup a brief appointment with Kingsley on the fourth of May.

In the meantime, the month of May meant the arrival of the first anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. Kingsley had initially pursued the idea of an anniversary service, but none of the families seemed particularly interested. Instead, he made it a national wizarding holiday. This meant that Gringotts and most businesses would expect to close. Since the second fell on a Sunday, for the first year of the new holiday, Monday the third became the legal holiday. The DA students were at Grimmauld on the second and everyone had decided to use the day to relax with friends and picnic. Molly welcomed all of them to use the far edge of the Burrow property near the creek to picnic before going for a dip. After, everyone sprawled on blankets, laid back and shared memories of school and friends.

That night, the Weasleys and their significant others all stayed for dinner, when Bill, Fleur and Percy showed up as well. Just as Molly was summoning an elaborate custard from the kitchen for dessert, Fleur groaned and doubled over. Bill reached for her and then his eyes flew open as he saw the puddle under her chair. Everyone around the table starting moving quickly as Bill helped Fleur out of the chair. In between contractions, he apparated them to St. Mungo's with the rest of the family following shortly. A short five hours later, Victoire Louisa Weasley came into the world at a half hour before midnight. She did not have a name for the first day, but given the fact that she was born on the one year anniversary of the Battle, it was decided that the French for victory was appropriate. All of the family rejoiced at the arrival of the first Weasley grandchild and, shortly after she was born, George disappeared for a few minutes before returning with the custard that had been set aside at home. In the top he placed a single birthday candle to welcome the newest family member who had turned a hard day into something much brighter.

After the holiday on the third, Harry was back at work the following day and stuck with his usual paperwork, but broke away mid-morning and made his way upstairs to see the Minister. Upon entering the office, Kingsley greeted him warmly.

"Harry! Good to see you. I heard the new batch of Aurors are doing well. What do you think so far?"

"Well, honestly, I'm still in the introduction phase. I haven't done anything but surveillance, paperwork, and research. I don't think I can give a fair assessment yet."

Kingsley chuckled. "Yes, I remember those days. Not to worry Harry, things will get more exciting. Then you'll wish for a bit of boredom in a nice, warm office. So, what brings you here? I hate to rush, but my assistant has my day planned in twenty minute increments, including my lunch."

"I understand. I'm actually here on a bit of personal business. I was wondering when the frozen assets of convicted Death Eaters are going to be released for purchase and what the procedure will be when they are?"

"Hmm, an interesting question Harry. Might I ask if there is a particular reason you are concerned about this?"

"Alright. Please, this is between friends."

"Of course Harry."

"Well, as you know, the Daily Prophet has not always been exactly fair in their reporting. I've decided that I want to buy a controlling share of the paper and change things. I have hired a solicitor and setup a company as a front for the purchases. Right now there is a total of 29% of shares available from convicted Death Eaters. Another 7% is on hold pending the Malfoy trial."

As Harry spoke, Kingsley began to smile and ended with a slow chuckle.

"Brilliant Harry. I love the idea. Let me look into the issue and see what can be done. I'll make sure to communicate with you first once I know. I like the idea of a Potter backed newspaper."

"Thanks Kingsley. I appreciate the help. I don't mean to exploit friendship or my somewhat dubious 'hero' status, but I think it will benefit quite a few people to put the Prophet on a more fair course."

"I agree wholeheartedly Harry. And I don't think you're exploiting anything. I'll let you know shortly."

Harry shook Kingsley's hand and departed the office to return to his forms and paperwork. Kingsley was true to his word when, two days later, Harry received a sealed memo from the Minister's office. It indicated that the frozen assets would be released at midnight and would be announced in a press release at ten the following morning. Harry went home to Grimmauld at lunch and floo called Mark, who assured Harry he would be ready to purchase when the office opened at eight the following morning. Harry was on surveillance duty on Thursday, but Mark saw to it that by the time of the press release at ten, Equite La Magie had already purchased all available shares of the Daily Prophet. He also purchased a small potion making business that had shown a good rate of profit prior to its seizure. When he had reviewed the list of seized assets with Harry, it was something that Mark's business team had indicated had good potential. Harry wasn't much of a business man yet, but he had a good solicitor with an office of business specialists and associates. With the initial purchase of a 29% holding of the Prophet, Mark then began inquiring about additional percentages and looking at who would be interested in selling.

While Harry was busy spending his spare off work time working with his solicitor and dipping his toes in the waters of business, Ron was using his time working with George at Wheezes. The business was doing fantastic and George seemed to gradually be adjusting more to life without Fred. Angelina was a large factor in his healing, and the Weasleys welcomed her happy and calming influence by inviting her to all the usual Weasley lunches and dinners. While she had decided to maintain a distance from Wheezes, Ron thoroughly enjoyed spending time working alongside his older brother. He also found himself contributing ideas to improve existing products and even helped in the development of a couple of new ideas. While doing product development, he found himself actually learning a fair bit and finally realized just how brilliant Fred and George had been, even in school when it seemed they spent most of their time with pranks. The only time Ron wasn't available in his off hours were on the Saturdays when Hermione came home. Although George teased him incessantly, he never booked him to work during that time.

As May continued, the workload and preparations for NEWTs reached a feverish level. It was a testament to their love that Hermione and Ginny never skipped a weekend away with their wizards in favor of studying. All of the under classes looked forward to Hermione's time with Ron as well, as the head girl was invariably calmer for a few days afterward. A couple of cheeky fourth years had once made a few lewd comments as to why that was and ended up with a night of detention, forestalling anyone else from making the same mistake. While Hermione and Ginny's relationships were common knowledge, anyone with half a brain knew it was best to not tease them about it.

As the month drew to a close, May 28th marked the last Quidditch game for the year. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were playing and were currently first and second in the House Cup rankings. The final match would prove critical and reporters from the Prophet, as well as scouts from several professional teams, were scheduled to be on hand to watch. All of the DA were expected to attend, but Harry and Ron were on assignment doing surveillance. Neville was lucky and had the day off, although he was working the weekend. Harry and Ron were quite disappointed until early that morning when two relief Aurors arrived at their surveillance station and told them they had orders to return and report to Robards. Puzzled, they apparated away and made their way to their boss' office. Upon entering, Robards looked up and smirked at them.

"Don't bother sitting lads. You don't have much time. The Minister's office informed me that, while Auror duties are important, so is public relations. Since your current task is non-critical for me, you're being redirected to assist the Minister. Specifically, he is attending a Quidditch match at Hogwarts and expects the entire Golden Trio to be in attendance for pictures with him. I know the assignment will be difficult, but please do your best."

Harry and Ron both suppressed grins as Robards finished and waved them out of his office. As the door closed, they heard him chuckling. Looking at each other, they rushed to the lifts and out of the Ministry to the apparition point. Once they were in Hogsmeade, they both wished they had brooms as they rushed to make their way to the pitch. They ended up with more than enough time and Hagrid was thrilled to see them, as he directed them to the staff stands where the Minister was sitting. Ron was happy to find that Hermione was already there, but did his best to maintain decorum as he greeted Kingsley. He and Harry both shook the Minister's hand as Hermione stood to his other side. Several flashbulbs went off and they all grinned and got on with it. The price of a bit of media was more than worth it for the opportunity to be pulled off duty to attend. Kingsley carefully sat Harry to his left and arranged Ron and Hermione next to him on his right. Although they wanted to wrap their arms around each other, the constant presence of cameras made them limit themselves to a tight handhold. The three sat and talked pleasantly with Kingsley about a number of small Ministry issues while they waited for the match to begin. Kingsley also inquired in vague terms about Harry's 'business ventures' and was happy that all was going well. Finally, it was time for the match to start and all conversation died down as the two teams flew out onto the pitch.

Ginny was readily spotted with her red tresses shining in the sunlight and Harry's gaze focused only on her. When the announcer started the game, all three of them were pleasantly surprised to hear the rousing voice of Dennis Creevey, who did a fine job keeping up and making it lively. He wasn't as entertaining as Luna, but no one ever could be. The game was well paced and well matched. The scouts at the game got an impressive show of upcoming talent throughout the nearly two hour match. Gryffindor ended up taking the snitch and the match ended with their win with a score of 280-190, securing the House Cup. Kingsley and the entire Golden Trio were snapped jumping and screaming and the front page of the Prophet the next morning showed the four spontaneously hugging. Robards congratulated Harry and Ron the following Monday for their excellent PR performance.

After the game, all four of them made their way down to congratulate the team. Harry decided to forgo decorum and snogged Ginny quite thoroughly for the camera, a picture that would be printed further down the page the next day. Then Madam Hooch came out and presented the cup to the team. Just when Ginny thought the day couldn't get better, two scouts approached her and asked if she would be interested in playing professional. Ginny talked with each briefly and asked them to owl her at 12 Grimmauld Place. She still had NEWTs to focus on, but would very much be interested in talking once school was complete. Once all the celebrations were done and the team had been given time to clean up, McGonagall informed the DA students that they were being released early for the weekend. The entire DA made their way back to their tables at the Three Broomsticks and Madam Rosmerta was beside herself when Kingsley and his Auror guard accompanied them.

That weekend, the DA students returned to Grimmauld on Saturday and Harry enjoyed time with Ginny, but also with his other friends. On Sunday morning during brunch, the talk focused on Harry's business and his efforts to buy the Prophet. Hermione was the one who started the discussion.

"So Harry, how are things going with the business? Is your solicitor working out?"

"Things are going well. Mark is excellent and his office and support staff have been a big help. He really does offer a unique mix of talent to advise clients in various business aspects. I bought 29% of the Prophet from the Ministry via seized assets. The last time I heard, we had secured another 15%, bringing me to 44%. So, I'm close to a majority stake. I've been thinking about what to do once I can start to exert control. I think one of the first orders of business will be to get some trustworthy individuals into the paper and start clearing out a lot of the old staff. It's going to be a challenge."

"Actually Harry, I may have a suggestion. Susan can get angry at me later, but I'm going to speak up for her since she won't do it herself. Susan is an excellent writer. She helps proofread most of Hufflepuff's essays. She even mentioned applying at the Prophet after school, but that was before you planned on buying it."

Susan looked shocked and shot Ernie a dagger glare that caused a few restrained laughs around the table. Harry looked surprised, then recovered.

"Really Susan? You want to work for the Prophet?"

"Well, at one time I did. I don't have journalism experience though. I do love to write and I like the idea of doing news."

"Screw the experience. No one has that to start with. You can write, you're smart and I can trust you. When I get a controlling percentage, would you be willing to take a position as assistant editor? I'll keep an experienced editor for now, but my plan would be to move you into that role in a couple of years. That will give you a chance to get experience. It probably won't be easy. I know there will be people at the paper that won't be happy with the takeover."

"That doesn't bother me Harry. If you're willing to trust me, I'll take the job. When it becomes available of course. Thank you."

"Brilliant. That's a big relief for me."

"Harry, there's something I wanted to talk to you about as well. It may be a bit early."

"Sure, what Luna?"

"If you get control of the Prophet, would you consider buying the Quibbler? I know you probably wouldn't be able to maintain it separate, but maybe make it a section of the paper. Not every day, but once a week maybe. Sort of a special interest area."

"Hmm, that's an interesting idea Luna. But why? The Quibbler is your legacy from your father."

"Yes, I know. But it was really more my dad's. I enjoy it, but not like he did. I want to travel and study more. I know you need to think on it, but I'll give you a good deal if you want to buy the Quibbler."

"Sure Luna. Let me think on it. I still have to get a controlling percentage."

The rest of the conversation over brunch switched around the table as the visiting members of the DA updated everyone on how they were doing. They didn't get together often, but the game the previous day had brought everyone together and they were enjoying the time. Grimmauld Place was still the central gathering hub for the scattered friends.

The week following the Quidditch House Cup match, Harry was home one evening when Mark floo'd and asked if he could drop by. When he arrived and smelled dinner cooking, Harry invited the bachelor to stay for dinner as well. While they waited, they retired to the library with drinks to talk business.

"Well Harry, I have to say, Equite la Magie is going better than planned. The war put a lot of pressure on a number of people and they are looking to free up funds. I've managed to negotiate quite fair prices for percentages."

"So, where do we stand Mark? I know we got 29% from the Ministry seized assets. The Malfoys' 7% is still frozen until their trial is done, which will hopefully be soon."

"Yes, I heard you were actually testifying at the Malfoys' trial?"

"Well, testifying for Narcissa and Draco. Lucius can stay in Azkaban where he belongs, but I know his wife and son were dragged in. Mind you, I don't like either one of them, but Narcissa especially did me a great service. I can't go into details, but I want to see proper justice."

"Interesting. Well, I have good news as far as the holdings. As of this morning, you own 56% of the Daily Prophet. I'm still in discussions with three other shareholders that could give you another 22%. You are now the majority shareholder."

"Brilliant! Thanks Mark. I've been talking to some friends and I have plans with how I want to move forward on the paper. For now, go ahead and try to purchase more. As much as we can get. I'm going to wait a bit until I have a firmer grip and then start implementing changes. Also, what else have you found that might be smart business purchases?"

"Well, first, the potions business we purchased from the Ministry seized assets has been assigned to one of my business managers and he has gone to the location. The staff there were overwhelmed with orders and not enough raw materials, so he has been putting that right. I forecast that it will turn a profit again in a couple of months. Now, we have an opportunity I'd like to discuss with you. A small, but very old book publisher is putting out feelers, looking for potential buyers. We've checked it out and the family that owns it is old, with a mix of halfblood and pureblood, but no apparent Death Eater ties. The current owner is almost ninety and none of the younger generation are interested, so he wants to sell. They average about ten printings a year, but I foresee the potential for more with the right handling. The price is quite reasonable at 80,000 galleons. I think we may be able to talk that down to 75 though. The income in copyright percentages from current printings is modest at a bit under 4,000 galleons a year. Again, I don't think it has been managed well for a while. The old man has plenty in savings and spends a good deal of time traveling."

"Hmm, a book publisher. Sounds intriguing and might be useful. Go ahead and try for it, but offer 70 and top out at 75, no more. If we get it, I'd like a list of all current publications, volume and profit percentages. I know I've been letting your business department do the daily handling of the potions business, but I have someone who knows books who I'd want to look at this."

"Sure thing Harry. We'll come in low and see what happens. I'll keep you updated on buying more of the Prophet."

"Excellent, now I think it's time to celebrate my majority ownership with a drink. And dinner shouldn't be long."

Harry put thoughts of business out of his head as he became involved in a new case the next week. His two months working as a junior with Jeff Fraser were at an end and he didn't mind separating from the irascible Scotsman for a bit. He was still a junior, but a grade higher. He now understood how the office worked practically on a day to day basis versus just talking about it in training. His first assignment was with Ron and four senior Aurors on a team that was investigating a couple of younger members of the Rowle family. Dorethea and Damocles Rowle were twins, twenty-six, educated at Durmstrang. They were first cousins to Thorfinn Rowle, a Death Eater who was captured after the Battle of Hogwarts. They had been out of country for much of the war, although their activities were all in areas with a lot of Death Eater activity. Ostensibly, they had been working for a family business in Belgium and Austria, but the Ministry had suspicions that the business had been funneling money into Death Eater hands. Now they were back in Britain working in fine arts and antiquities, mainly importing rare items from the Far East. The Ministry had some initial intel that this business was another front, this time for other illegal imports. The intel was minimal though and now it was up to the Aurors to find additional proof. Harry and Ron were both excited to be included in the operation. It was their first chance to really start to see how their positions as Aurors could have a positive impact.

Neville meanwhile had finished his junior buddy assignment and was placed with a team doing ongoing surveillance and investigation of Cygnus Wilkes, son of Death Eater Corvus Wilkes. He had been nine when his father was killed during the first war and was now almost thirty. He was a known low level crook, but the Aurors thought that watching him would lead to bigger fish and provide important intelligence. The surveillance was dull work, but necessary. Or that was what Neville continually told himself as he spent long, boring hours watching him and taking notes detailing small illegal drug and potion deals. He was paired with two seniors, one of whom was the oldest Auror in the department and was counting his days to retirement. They were equally bored, but neither was very driven and seemed content with the work. Neville tried to keep himself content as well, although silently he wondered how he had gotten where he was.

One bright spot for Neville was the fact that his correspondence with Hannah had increased and they traded a couple of letters a week. They were back on a friendly basis, although he wondered if she would ever possibly want more again. She and Pomona were in their last couple of months of the expedition and were due to come home for Hannah's cousin's wedding on June 19th. The return home would be a brief four days, but she had assured Neville that she would make time to meet him. She arrived home late on the 18th and was then busy with the wedding. Neville was pleasantly surprised when she floo called the morning after the wedding and asked if she could come by to visit. He barely had time to shave and put on a clean shirt when she apparated to the Longbottom house. Gran was out on errands, and Neville was glad that she wasn't around to ask questions as he went to greet Hannah. When he first saw her, he was temporarily stunned. She looked so good and he had really missed her. She was tan and her time in the southern sun had lightened her hair a bit. He wasn't sure how to greet her, but she made up his mind for him when she stepped forward and gave him a tentative hug, then stepped back to look at him and admire his physique.

"Hi Nev. You're looking good. Auror camp bulked you up."

"You look good too Hannah. You certainly haven't been in England. You've gotten a lot of sun."

Hannah chuckled and followed Neville inside. He offered her drinks and they both chose butterbeers as they sat down at the kitchen table.

"So Nev, how do you like being an Auror? Is it what you thought it would be?"

"Well no, not yet at least. I'm still a junior. They start us slow. More to protect the others we have to work with and keep us from making dumb mistakes. Training camp is really just the start of training. It gets us in shape and gets us familiar with the basics. Now I'm working and learning. Really, when you're an Auror you never stop learning. How have things been on the expedition? You've been writing lots, which I love, but how has it really been? Any issues? Everything alright with Pomona?"

"No big issues. I got a spider bite back in early March. My whole leg swelled up fairly bad. We treated it with potions and then Pomona got me to the local Bureau de Magia in Rio. They took care of me for a few days and set me right. It upset the schedule for a bit, but we caught up. Pomona has been fine. I think this trip has been good for her. She's been looking after herself and lost some weight. She really enjoys traveling, but she's been too busy at the school for so many years to do any of it. Even in summer, she had to look after the greenhouses. I've been working on her, suggesting she get help in the summers and travel more. She isn't getting any younger."

"Wow. I didn't realize you'd been hurt. But you're all healed up now? I know some of those tropical spiders can be quite toxic."

"Yes, all healed. Although it did scar. I suppose Pomona didn't tell you in any of her letters. Probably didn't want to worry you and we weren't talking then. Or I wasn't. I know you always sent me greetings when you sent letters to Pomona. I did read them. Even though I was angry for a long time. Pomona talked to me quite a bit and I've had time to think about things. I'm sorry I got so angry at you Nev."

"I understand Hannah. Honestly, I think I deserved it. I should have talked to you a lot sooner. Not just about changing my plans and Auror camp, but about us and our relationship. I took a lot for granted. I didn't really formalize anything with you, because I still thought I didn't deserve you and it was going to end. I've had a lot of time to think also. And, when I was at Auror camp, they made me talk to a mind healer. I didn't want to at first, but I was being really stupid and hurting myself in the early days of training. Captain Fleet insisted I see the healer or he was going to boot me out. Even though I hated it, she did help me. I can't say I'm completely straightened out, but I'm better. Not everything is my fault and I can only change how I move forward from here."

Hannah stared at the man across the table from her. The look in his eyes was tender and he had reached across the table, unconsciously holding his hand out as he spoke. He had obviously done more than just gain muscles in the months they'd been apart. She'd missed him terribly, but was she willing to step forward again and risk the hurt? After a quiet minute, she extended her hand and put it in his.

"Nev, we've both been through a lot. I don't know how you feel, but I'd like to give us another try. If we do though, we have to talk through things. No major decisions without talking."

"I…I'd like that." Neville stuttered.

Hannah squeezed his hand and Neville leaned forward to kiss her fingers. It felt so good to touch her again. Now that she was back, he didn't want to let her go. He knew she had to leave though in just a couple of days and he decided that they'd make the most of the time.

"Hannah, what do you have planned for today? I don't have anything. I want to spend time with you. You'll be leaving again soon."

"My day is open. Whatever you want to do."

Neville smiled and decided they'd apparate to the Leaky and then go out to London from there. They wandered for a while and then stopped at a cafe for lunch. They sat outside at a small table on the sidewalk and listened to a street musician. They talked about everything, from work, to Quidditch, to their families. After lunch, they continued wandering and found themselves down by the river and decided to take a boat ride. They got off in a different part of London and neither had any idea where they were, except they knew they'd passed Big Ben not long before. Then they came around and realized they had been on the back side of Buckingham Palace. They wandered around a bit and chuckled at some of the tourists before wandering into Hyde Park. There was a local art show ongoing with a number of vendors showing their works and they spent a good bit of time perusing the art. Hannah had actually studied some art history and was quite knowledgeable, which impressed Neville greatly. She took an especial liking to a small oil canvas of wildflowers. The price was reasonable and he decided he'd purchase it for her.

"Nev, no. You don't need to get the painting for me."

"Hush now. We've looked at hundreds of paintings and this is the first that has really made your eyes sparkle. And I love it when your eyes sparkle. Anyway, most guys buy flowers for their girlfriends. I'm doing the same, just in a different form."

The artist, an Irishman, chuckled and shook his head.

"I think he has ye there lassie. Hard te argue with that."

Hannah couldn't help herself and just laughed and agreed as Neville paid for the painting. While it was being wrapped, she leaned up and gave Neville a very appreciative kiss. When they separated, Neville grinned.

"Wow. I think you may have a growing art collection if that's how you thank me."

Hannah laughed and playfully swatted him as she took her painting and they continued on. The afternoon was winding down, but neither of them was ready to give up on the day. They ended up on a street where a small theater was advertising a late matinee showing of Two Gentlemen of Verona and they found that they were there just minutes before the showing. Neville quickly bought tickets and they made their way inside to watch the play. Neville had only seen Shakespeare once before when he was nine and had found it quite boring. This time he enjoyed it more. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had Hannah pressed into his side throughout the performance. The play lasted for a good two hours, with only a brief interlude, and when they left the sun was mostly gone. As they exited the theater, they began discussing the play.

"Well, I suppose our relationship and what we've been through isn't so bad, huh Nev? At least compared to Valentine, Proteus and their ladies."

Neville chuckled. "Makes me feel positively normal."

They continued talking and wandered more until they found a small Italian restaurant and decided to stop for dinner. The food was quite good and they lingered over tiramisu and coffee at the end. When it came time to pay, Hannah tried to protest.

"Please, let me Hannah. I've been working for months and have had no one to spend it on. You'll be leaving soon. I'm just so happy you've given me another chance."

"Alright, but tomorrow I pay. I've been working for months as well."

"Tomorrow?"

"Ooh, that's right, you have to work I'm sure. Well, do you think you'll have some time?"

"I get off at six. Then I'll be all yours. You leave the day after. I want as much time as I can get."

They left the restaurant and found themselves down by the river again. They stood staring at the water and then Hannah turned to Neville and leaned into him. Taking the hint, he leaned to kiss her gently. She pressed back against him and soon they were snogging intensely. Her hands ran along his chest as he reached and pulled her closer while squeezing her bum. Neville began to respond to her and reluctantly pulled back. He didn't want to push things after such a glorious day.

"I suppose it's getting late. We should find someplace dark to apparate from."

"Yes. You have to be at work in the morning."

They found a dark corner between two buildings and kissed once more.

"Why don't you come pick me up at home tomorrow when you get off work?"

Neville nodded and kissed her once more before she apparated away. Then he disappeared and popped back into his garden. When he entered the house, his gran was in the den reading.

"Good evening Neville. I missed you earlier. I hope they didn't call you into work again."

"No Gran. Hannah came by and we talked. We're going to give things a try again."

"Ah, I see. Well, you take care of that girl. The little bit I saw of her I liked."

Neville smiled and nodded before continuing upstairs.

The next day was more of the usual for Neville, but as he did his surveillance and made the usual copious notes about the movements and interactions of their subject, he found that it didn't bore him as much as it usually did. Although of course his mind wasn't entirely on the job. As soon as his relief arrived shortly before six, he apparated straight home to get ready for his date with Hannah. He had no idea what they were doing and didn't much care. She was leaving again the next afternoon and he just wanted time with her. He dressed carefully in dark trousers with a silk blue shirt that had a bit of a sheen to it. The night had a breeze, so he threw a black leather jacket over it. He shaved again and dabbed on a bit of cologne before leaving the house and apparating to the Abbotts.

Hannah opened the door almost as soon as he knocked and led him into the classic Georgian manor. An older couple were in the sitting room off the foyer and Hannah led him in.

"Aunt Grace, Uncle Miles, this is Neville Longbottom. Neville, my aunt and uncle."

"Pleased to meet you both. Hannah has spoken fondly of you."

Miles Abbott regarded the young man in front of him. He was tall and well built. Obviously Auror training had made a good impact there. He could certainly see the appeal he held for his niece. He was also from a well-respected family. Still, Hannah was like a daughter and he was aware of their tumultuous history.

"It's good to finally meet you as well Neville. I understand the two of you have had some difficult times. Hannah seems happy now. I hope you can keep her that way."

"Yes sir, I understand. I will do my best. I have learned a lot more than just defense in the past few months."

"Alright, well you two have a good time."

They left and Neville breathed a sigh as he stepped out the door. Hannah giggled.

"Sorry Nev, he's a bit protective."

"Understandable. It's fine. So, what are your plans?"

"There's a restaurant that Paddy was telling me about. American style with live jazz music. It sounds different. She told me where. Do you mind side-along?"

Neville shook his head and Hannah took his arm. They arrived in an alley and he followed her across the street to the restaurant. The place was quite different from anything Neville had seen before. It was dark and decorated with strings of lights and a hodgepodge of everything hanging from the walls and ceiling. The band was just setting up as they were shown to a small table on the side. The menu claimed to be modern Cajun and included a lot of unusual dishes. Neville ended up choosing the jambalaya at the recommendation of their waitress and Hannah chose the crawfish etoufee. The music started not long after with a low and sultry number. The food was quite good, as was the music. Neville was even convinced to get up on the small dance floor for a couple of songs. He quite enjoyed holding Hannah close as they swayed together. When they left the restaurant, they walked for a bit and talked.

"I really enjoyed that. I'll have to thank Paddy for the recommendation. There was just one problem."

"Hmm, what?"

"They served us entirely too fast. I wanted to spend more time with you."

Hannah smiled and kissed him. Soon they were clutching as each other, as the desperate heat flared between them again. Pulling back, Hannah smirked at Neville.

"Nev, take me home with you."

Neville's eyebrows went up, but he wasn't about to argue. He wrapped his arms around her and apparated them home. The house was dark, so he figured Gran was asleep or out. They kissed a bit as he fumbled for the door and then practically ran up the stairs. Soon they were in his room and sending clothes flying. Before he tossed his pants, Neville grabbed his wand and remembered to cast the charms. Hannah was already naked and he stared at her, marveling at her beauty. He had missed her so much. Tossing the last of his clothing, he pulled her to him and claimed her mouth as his hands started wandering. When his mouth found her nipple, Hannah yelped and pulled him up, dragging him to the bed.

"Nev, please, no more. Make love to me now. I need you so bad."

Neville crossed the last step to the bed and crawled over her as he positioned himself. He started kissing her slowly as he began to enter her carefully, delighted to find that she was soaked and ready for him. He thrust in quickly, causing her to gasp in his mouth as she thrust her hips up to meet him. He set a steady pace and knew he wouldn't last long. Leaning back, he began to work her nipples, needing her to come for him.

"Hannah, come for me baby. It's been too long and I'm not going to last. You feel so amazing."

"Unnh, Nev. I'm close. Harder."

She shifted her hips, trying to get closer to him and Neville pulled her legs up as he started to pound her more. She started to pant and then she yelped and screamed as she came right as he was about to lose himself. Finally letting go, he came right after her as he drenched her insides with his massive, pent up load. Desperate to not leave her, he pulled her up against him as she continued to jerk and ride out her orgasm. When she settled and opened her eyes, he was surprised to find that he had barely softened. She leaned forward and thanked him as her tongue probed his mouth and she began to grind down on him. The movement reawakened him, as he hardened completely again, never having left her from the first round. Her eyes widened as she pulled back and smiled at him.

"Wow, impressive. You really have been denying yourself."

"I've needed you."

She smiled and pushed him back, falling with him as she positioned herself and began to ride him slowly, savoring the feeling of the way he filled her and completed her. She briefly contracted her inner muscles and watched his reaction as he groaned. He was sweaty and gorgeous and she wanted nothing more than to spend the entire night wearing herself out with him. Soon her climax started to rise and her control left her as she picked up speed and rode him harder. Her breasts went flying and he reached up for them. The feeling of his hands playing with her increased the fire as she ground herself against him and finally came. He still hadn't joined her, so he grabbed her bum and continued thrusting for another couple minutes, while she screamed as her orgasm was lengthened. Finally he joined her and she smiled as she felt his heat shoot into her. This time he slipped out fairly quickly and she felt a massive rush of fluids run down her thighs. She was completely spent and fell to his side, feeling as if all her bones were jelly.

"Damn Nev. I wanted to do this all night, but I think you wore me out."

"Maybe we rest for a bit, then have another go."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you Hannah. It's been a long six months."

"You mean you haven't dated anyone else? I was your last?"

Neville rolled over and looked at her.

"We agreed to be honest and talk, right?"

"Yes Nev. Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to not realize that other women find you attractive. And I'd expect you to take the opportunities."

"Well, honestly, there were two others after you. Actually the day after you. I was pretty broken after you left and I drank and lost myself for a while. Then I left for training and got myself straightened around. I haven't been with anyone since. You're the one who's important to me."

Hannah leaned forward and kissed him. Then she pulled back and chewed her lip.

"What Hannah? Who?"

"His name was Silvio. He was my healer in Brazil in March. We got stuck there longer than we planned and Pomona left me in the city. After I started feeling better, I didn't need a healer anymore, but we kept up a friendship. It was only about a week. He was nice and very considerate, but there wasn't much to it. I needed the release and he provided it. We traded a few letters, but that stopped after about a month. We both moved on."

Neville kissed her. "It's alright. I understand. We're here now. Which is what matters. Suddenly I'm not tired anymore. Guess I just needed a short breather."

Hannah giggled and then he kissed her and they were done talking for a while. At some point they slept for a few hours. Then they woke and made love again before falling asleep until the alarm the next morning. Neville dragged her to the shower and they managed to pleasure each other one last time before he had to get ready for work. When they appeared downstairs, Gran was reading the newspaper and drinking tea. She looked up and smirked when she saw Hannah.

"Good morning Hannah. Nice to see you again. Good morning Neville."

"Morning Gran. I'm running late. I'm going to grab an energy bar and apparate to work. Hannah, I'm sure Gran won't mind if you get some breakfast for yourself."

"Thanks Nev, but I have to finish packing. We leave in a couple of hours."

Gran said goodbye to both of them as they made their way outside to apparate.

"I wish I could take time and see you off."

"No worries. You have work to do. I'll write. We're heading to Sweden, Denmark and then Iceland. The expedition is almost done and I'll be home."

"I can't wait."

They kissed one more time and then Neville stepped back and watched her apparate before heading back to his surveillance position. The next month would be long, but he had a lot to look forward to.


	22. Businesses and Careers

Chapter 22 – Businesses and Careers

The day of NEWTs arrived for the Hogwarts students with mixed feelings of relief and trepidation. They had been studying nearly nonstop for weeks and were glad to finally be at the day. The exams were given in the Great Hall after breakfast, starting at 8:30. The written exams went until 11:30, with a break until one for lunch. Then they had one last written exam for an hour, followed by four hours of practical exams, ending at six in the evening. The tests were appropriately named as being nastily exhausting. Results from the exams would be distributed the following day, giving the scholars a final night at Hogwarts to rest and recover. After the exams and dinner everyone felt like celebrating, but they were all too tired.

The following morning arrived and, after breakfast, all the NEWT students were gathered in a classroom and their results were handed out. Hermione opened hers with unsteady hands. She didn't need to worry, as she had received seven NEWTs. Six were top level O results, with one E in Astronomy. That E was mildly disappointing, but she didn't have any plans to pursue Astronomy anyway. Ginny received five NEWTs with four Os. Ernie and Padma received four NEWTs, while Parvati and Susan each received three. Everyone was quite happy with their results and their heads all congratulated them.

With the results received, they each collected their trunks and made their way to Professor Flitwick's office, where a temporary floo connection had been established. With a final wave, each of them floo'd back to Grimmauld and were welcomed by a cheer from all their assembled friends. The NEWT result parchments began to be passed around and no one was surprised at Hermione's excellence. Susan was a bit dismayed that she had only received three, but Harry assured her that was more than enough combined with her writing skills to qualify her for the position at the paper.

Once the celebration at Grimmauld settled, everyone agreed to meet back for a celebratory dinner that night and then everyone went their separate directions to visit family. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all apparated to the Burrow and were greeted by both Molly and Arthur. Although it was a work day, Arthur had taken time off to wait for the scholars and their results. Molly was thrilled with Ginny's results and over the moon about Hermione's. She made a couple of side comments about certain others neglecting their testing, but Harry and Ron were too happy for their witches to much care. They had tea and biscuits with the Weasleys, promising to be at a family celebration that Saturday, before they then said their goodbyes and headed out to muggle London as couples for the day.

That night, everyone was back at Grimmauld Place for a celebration. The only person missing was Seamus, who had been planning on floo'ing in from Ireland, but his uncle was in the hospital and was in quite poor condition. Although he and Hannah were missed, the rest of the DA enjoyed the evening with plenty of wine, butterbeer, firewhiskey, and scotch. By the end of the night, those who were not living at the manor all decided to find beds rather than risk apparition or a risky floo ride. Alicia took Neville to the side in the hallway and was ready for her shag buddy to accompany her back upstairs, but Neville stepped back from her.

"Look Licie, I appreciate what you're doing. You're beautiful and you're a great shag, but when Hannah came back a couple of weeks ago we got back together. She's special to me and I don't want to hurt her again."

"Alright Nev. I understand. I never want to poach on another witch. I hadn't realized you were tied again. She's lucky. Thanks for being straight with me."

She gave Neville a quick peck on the cheek and left him standing in the hallway. He looked down toward the stairs and saw that Ernie and Susan were snogging and groping. Neville groaned as he adjusted himself and went to find a couch. He couldn't wait for Hannah to be home in a couple of weeks.

The next morning saw most of the house up early due to jobs. Kreacher had a small cauldron of hangover potion waiting next to the juice per Harry's orders, and everyone was quite appreciative. Mike and Tony left first, needing to get back to Wales. The Aurors went next to the Ministry. At breakfast, Harry had a quick chat with Susan and she agreed to be back at Grimmauld that evening to talk about her job. George and Lee were the next to leave as they had to get Wheezes opened. Soon only a handful were left in the house, including Hermione and Ginny who decided they deserved a day off after the recent push prior to NEWTs.

That evening after Harry and Ron returned from the office, Ernie and Susan stopped by for dinner. Harry wanted to talk to Susan about the Daily Prophet, but first his friends had an announcement. Ernie was beaming as he gathered everyone in the living room prior to dinner and announced that Susan had accepted his proposal earlier that day. Susan then pulled her hand out of her pocket and showed a very nice ring with multiple diamonds. Harry immediately called Kreacher and cracked open a bottle of champagne to celebrate. Once everyone had toasted, he decided to ask the question that was foremost in his mind.

"So Susan, you're going to be busy planning a wedding. Are you still interested in the position of assistant editor at the Prophet?"

"Definitely Harry. The wedding won't be for a while, and anyway, Ernie knows I'm not the stay at home type. His parents are being really great and letting us stay in the manor together, but I can floo down from Scotland daily to work."

"Excellent, then can I ask if you'd be available tomorrow? I know it's sudden, but I don't want to delay further. I now own 79% of the Prophet. Ernie, your dad actually increased his share and has 8% now and he refused to sell. The Malfoys have 7%. That leaves 6% with one other holder. I won't name who, but they don't wish to sell. I don't expect them to object or much care either. So, I have a good handle on the paper and Mark has managed to get a person into the offices so we have an idea of how the place is run. I have a day off tomorrow and Mark has set aside time to accompany me. I plan on making my stand and starting to clean house then."

"Alright Harry. I'll be there. This should be interesting. Do you expect hostilities?"

"I'm not sure. I've talked to Hermione and Ginny and they're coming along for moral support and just in case something happens."

"I'll come to. Dad is out of town until the day after tomorrow, so I've got nothing planned."

"Sounds good Ernie, thanks. I hope this will go smoothly."

With that decided, the rest of the evening proceeded pleasantly as the young couples enjoyed their time together with friends.

The following morning, Ernie and Susan floo'd to Grimmauld for breakfast and then joined Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as they apparated to a meeting spot near the Prophet offices. Once there, they were greeted by Mark and a business manager from his office, Jules Smithwyck. After introductions were complete, Mark took hold of the situation.

"Alright Harry, I've been in contact with the editor, Barnabas Cuffe, and arranged a meeting with him and the new owner of the paper. I did this just yesterday afternoon, so he's probably still in shock that the paper has been sold. I mentioned Equite la Magie, but didn't give your name. That will be another shock. Previously, the large stakeholders met once a quarter and sent him orders. He was fairly autonomous. As long as the paper turned a profit, the stakeholders left him alone. I asked that no one else be told, but we'll know shortly if he followed that order. By the way, Cuffe is old pureblood. He had a Death Eater second cousin who died in the battle."

"Well, it's good we're forewarned. I am still hopeful this goes smoothly. I'll take the lead. Mark and Jules, I want you ready right behind me with the legal positioning. Everyone else, I appreciate your support being here."

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand and everyone stepped out of the alley and entered the large double doors that led into the Daily Prophet. The first person who greeted them was a tiny witch who seemed a bit perturbed that they were disturbing her.

"Hello, welcome to the Daily Prophet. What can we help you with?"

"Good day, Lord Harry James Potter, primary stakeholder of Equite la Magie is here to speak with Mr. Cuffe. My solicitor arranged an appointment yesterday."

"Um...yes of course. One moment."

It was actually closer to five minutes later when the witch returned and gestured them to follow as they made their way back through a maze of desks to a lift. From there they navigated a series of corridors until they reached the back corner of the building. An elaborately carved door bore a brass nameplate with heavily carved script spelling out Barnabas Cuffe's name. The witch knocked and opened the door when the single occupant inside called to her. Harry strode in confidently as everyone followed. The room only had two guest chairs, but Harry had seen a conference room they walked by that was empty. With a couple of flicks of his wand, he summoned enough chairs for everyone else and opened the door as the chairs flew in and settled themselves around the room. He quickly sat, gesturing everyone else to do the same. Once they were all seated, he finally looked up and addressed a stunned Barnabas Cuffe.

"Good morning Mr. Cuffe. Let me introduce myself. Lord Harry James Potter, primary stakeholder of Equite la Magie holdings and new owner of the Daily Prophet. To my right is my solicitor, Mark Andresen. Then there is Jules Smithwyck, business advisor with Mr. Andresen. Also in attendance, is Scion Ernie MacMillan, who is here as proxy for his father who is a minority stakeholder in the Prophet. Also, his betrothed, Susan Bones. Immediately to my left is my future lady, my betrothed, Ginny Weasley. And finally, my personal consultant and good friend who I am sure you know by reputation, Miss Hermione Granger."

"Um, yes. Hello Lord Potter. Hello to all of your associates as well. I must say that the sale of the Daily Prophet was a bit of a surprise when Mr. Andresen called yesterday. Normally the stakeholders meet quarterly and then a representative and myself meet to discuss the general direction of the publications. So that you are aware, the Prophet's percentages are quite split and there are a number of stakeholders other than yourself. I understand you have a majority percentage now, but there are others to consider, in fa…"

Harry's face became set firmly as he cut the man off.

"Actually Mr. Cuffe, the Prophet is no longer as split as it once was. I own 79%. Mr. MacMillan's family owns another 8%. The remaining small percentages are split between the Malfoys and one other stakeholder. The Malfoys' percentage is frozen by the Ministry, leaving just one other with a very small percentage. Mr. Andresen has been in contact with that individual and they are mainly concerned that the profit margin maintains and have no real concern in the daily handling of the business. So, it seems that the daily handling of the Prophet is left firmly in my hands. Which is what we are now here to discuss."

"First, I realize you have been with the Prophet for 22 years and 10 months. You have a lot of knowledge and the Prophet has been profitable under your guidance for the past nine years. Be that as it may, the standard of reporting has been dubious as of late. This is something I wish to correct. I do not wish to remove you from your position, but you must agree to work with me if you wish to stay. Now, I happen to think that 25 is a nice round number and I would highly suggest you plan your retirement to coincide with your 25th anniversary, two years and two months from now. If I am pleased with the progress made within that time, I am willing to provide you with a retirement bonus of 20,000 galleons. With your pension and other investments, that should leave you well-endowed for a comfortable retirement. Now, in the next two years you will be tasked with turning this paper into a reputable source of news. While I plan on closely watching the progress, your new assistant editor will be my daily representative here. That person will be Miss Bones. She is engaged to Mr. MacMillan, whose family owns a percentage of the Prophet, so she has a vested interest as well. I will expect that in that time you will work diligently with Miss Bones, instructing her in everything that is required to keep this publication running. I will maintain final approval on all personnel changes during that time. The first of these that is to take effect immediately is that Rita Skeeter is to be fired with prejudice and barred from the property. No one associated with the Prophet may provide any referrals or recommendations for her. Now, this is just the beginning of our association, but do you agree to what I have outlined?"

Barnabas Cuffe looked a bit pale and was unable to respond for a minute. He'd had no idea just how much of the stakeholder percentage this young whelp had managed to secure. His pension was tied to his date of service and would be significantly less if he was let go before his 25 years. In addition, the bonus was quite generous. He hated being manipulated by this righteous halfblood, but he knew that for now at least he needed to bide his time. He quickly composed himself as he framed his response.

"I understand Lord Potter. I will agree to all that you have said. Miss Bones, when did you wish to start?"

"I can start tomorrow Barnabas. There is much work to be done."

Harry smiled. "Excellent, now that we've settled that. Barnabas, will you please give us a tour and make introductions?"

Barnabas nodded and rose from his desk, gesturing everyone to follow. The tour began in the basement, where most of the printing equipment was located. Harry noticed that Susan and Hermione were both taking notes and smiled at each of them. Next, they toured the first floor, which is where all the entry level reporters and support staff were located. Although Harry was known on sight, Barnabas introduced him with his official title and notified each individual that Harry was now the primary stakeholder in the Prophet. The reactions were mixed from mostly surprise to a few that showed open hostility. Harry took note of those few and thought that Susan did as well. One who welcomed them with enthusiasm was Katie, who was enjoying her position as assistant Quidditch reporter. Next, they continued upstairs to where the senior reporters and management were located. The second office they visited was Rita Skeeter's. Thankfully she was in. When Barnabas introduced Harry as the Prophet's primary stakeholder, she blanched a bit. Barnabas next stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out how to fire the woman. Harry stepped in and took over for him.

"Ms. Skeeter, let me finish what Mr. Cuffe is trying to say. As primary stakeholder for this publication, one of my first desires is to clean this place up and make it a reputable source of news. Given the level of scandalous and unfounded claims and your overall slanted view on reporting, I am hereby firing you, effective immediately. I will expect you to be off premises within one hour or I will notify security to remove you…no, do not talk, there is nothing else we have to say to each other. If you don't understand why I am doing this, then you are dumber than I thought. Goodbye."

Harry turned on his heel and pushed Barnabas out the door as everyone else followed. Hermione was doing her best not to smirk as they continued with the tour and introductions. They finished about forty minutes later and went back by Rita's old office. Thankfully, the place was cleaned out. Barnabas spoke to security and they indicated that she had indeed left. He then informed them that she was banned from re-entry. With the tour complete, Harry turned back to the editor.

"Well Barnabas, I think we are done today. Miss Bones will report at eight in the morning. I believe she liked that large office next to yours with the garden view. I am certain that you will do your best to welcome and integrate her into the Prophet. She'll be keeping me apprised regularly and I hope I will receive satisfactory reports. Good day sir."

With that, Harry and his group returned to the lifts and left a stunned Barnabas Cuffe contemplating the recent upheaval in his life. Once they were back outside, they apparated back to Grimmauld and Harry asked Kreacher to fix a quick lunch while they talked.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would. I still don't trust Barnabas Cuffe, but he was caught off guard today. Keep yourself guarded with that one Susan. Learn all you can and, if he sets a toe out of line, I'll boot him early. Was I correct in seeing that you were making note of a few hostiles?"

"Yes Harry. And I got the same read on old Barney."

"Alright, well I've tasked you with a big job. I would expect that you won't be very liked at the Prophet for a while. I trust you implicitly and if someone needs to go, tell me. I don't care if half the paper has to be printed blank because we don't have reporters, I want honest people we can trust. It will take a while, but we'll get there. While we're on the subject of dishonesty, Mark I'd like you to spread a rumor around that Rita Skeeter was fired by me personally and that I consider her and anyone she associates with to be enemies of House Potter. I don't just want her skipping off and hiring onto Witch Weekly or some other periodical."

Mark nodded and turned to Jules, who excused himself from lunch and went to do as Harry had asked. With the business done, Harry passed around cold butterbeers and began discussing a couple of other business holdings that Mark had recently secured for him. With his control of the Prophet now public, Equite la Magie's anonymity was no more and Harry had used the last few weeks to round out his business holdings.

While Harry was busy putting his plans in place for the Prophet, other members of the DA were also delving into business. Cho worked ten and twelve hour days putting her family's import business right. Her uncle was really not able to do much of anything and she had convinced him to take early retirement. While she hadn't been schooled in business, she soon identified the people within the company who were capable and willing to help her and moved them into higher positions close to herself. Her Ravenclaw brilliance was put to use as she quickly learned the business, while simultaneously correcting years of neglect. The import business had the potential to be much more profitable, but each associate that lay between the source and herself had taken to grafting a bit for themselves. She quickly pared down the middle layers and negotiated new business partnerships in different countries. She found herself using portkeys on a weekly basis to travel and was glad that she had no serious relationships to maintain at the time.

Ernie was also busy settling into the family business. In his case, it had long been expected that he would ascend to his father's side and he had a host of people, including his father, who were ready to help. The learning curve was still dramatic, but he relished the work and the time spent learning the businesses allowed father and son to bond as adults. While the hours were long, he still enjoyed retreating to the MacMillan manor and spending time with Susan each night. They were planning their wedding for Christmas and many of their spare moments were spent making all the minute decisions that a large wedding entailed. Susan also worked long hours at the paper, but always made sure to be home for a late dinner with Ernie.

The other recent graduates were also busy thinking toward their futures, although not all were interested in business. A week after NEWTs, Ginny reported to training camp for Puddlemere United. She was due to play five days with them as part of trials and then, two weeks later, she attended training camp with the Holyhead Harpies for four days. She had originally thought about a June wedding, but she and Harry were quite busy and she decided she could wait a while. They were living together and felt essentially married anyway. Her mother groused a bit, but she was used to that. After her two tryout camps, Ginny was offered a chaser position on Puddlemere's reserve team. While she was considering that, the next day, the Harpies offered her a chaser position on their first team, which had lost several players recently. She knew it would be a challenge with four new players on the starting lineup, but Gwenog Jones was a superb captain and the team had always been her first choice. Harry accompanied her to the team headquarters to sign a one year rookie contract. After, they went back to Grimmauld and celebrated in their bedroom with a private dinner, a couple of bottles of champagne and their own inventive games. The following Saturday, the entire family was at the Burrow for dinner and Ginny made her announcement. Everyone congratulated her, although Molly still thought she could do something more with her education.

While Ginny started tryouts almost immediately after school ended, Hermione had another opportunity that was placed before her. Three days after NEWTs, Kingsley floo called Grimmauld and asked if she could meet him the next day. She readily agreed and appeared at the Ministry for an appointment the following morning. Despite the fact that they were friends, she was still a bit nervous as she entered his office, although he immediately put her at ease.

"Good morning Hermione! Thank you for seeing me on short notice. How are you? How's Ron and the rest of the DA?"

"Hi Kinglsey. We're all well. I've been spending a couple of days catching up on sleep after the madness of NEWTs."

Kingsley chuckled.

"Quite understandable. Now, I was wondering if you had given any consideration as to what you want to do now?"

"Actually, I have been thinking about it. I was going to inquire with the HR department about open positions here at the Ministry. I'd like to find something that will allow me to work towards policy decisions and possibly law."

"Excellent! Well, I may be able to save everyone some time. I have a position I'd like you to consider. I've actually been holding this open, waiting for you to finish. I could really use that logical thinking of yours, as well as your brilliant powers of deduction. My office has a half dozen assistants that work and report directly to me. Audrey is my primary assistant. She sees to keeping me on schedule and informed about daily tasks. Then I have assistants in other areas, such as business and international relations. The area where I am lacking is an assistant who would also be my liaison with the DMLE, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The DMLE encompasses several sub departments, including the Aurors, Obliviators, and the Magic Reversal Squad. Also, they loosely work with the Ministry's solicitors and barristers. My legal assistant would interface in all those areas, gathering and assessing data and then determining what is important and keeping me informed of the critical developments and advising me on overall policy. I know it's a big task, but I know you would be more than capable."

"Wow Kingsley. That sounds quite intriguing. I think that would suit me ideally. I appreciate the consideration, especially when I am certain you have other candidates available already within the Ministry."

"Yes, well, I need a fresh outlook and I know you will provide that. So, do you accept the position of Legal Assistant to the Minister of Magic?"

"Yes, I accept. Where do I sign?"

"Excellent! I'll send a memo down to HR right now. They have all the forms. They're on the sixth floor. Just follow the signs. So, I'll see you on Monday at eight. We have a start of the week staff meeting then and I'll introduce you."

Hermione thanked him once again and went to complete her HR forms. That evening she made the announcement at dinner, eliciting a round of toasts from everyone. She was on her way to an illustrious career.

While the other recent graduates were all busy starting careers, the Patil twins had other plans. During their last year of school, they divided their attentions between their studies and plans for the future. Namely, they were interested in starting a modern witch's fashion boutique. They had been designing a number of items and talking with friends and other students to get an idea of what young witches were in need of. The consensus seemed much the same. Most young witches were like them and tired of voluminous, old fashioned robes that showed absolutely no figure. While they like some muggle clothes, they still were looking for something a bit more exotic.

They were still witches, but they were also modern women and wanted to show that. With this in mind, the twins had an almost full line of products and accessories on the drawing board by the time they took their NEWTs. The one problem they had was finances. They each had saved a small amount, but their parents were not enthusiastic about the business venture and would not offer any help, even though they had the means to do so. This was not aided by the fact that both of the twins steadfastly refused to discuss arranged marriages. During her fifth year, Parvati had been almost betrothed to a business associate of her father's who was 22 years her senior. She had objected so strenuously that she and Padma had fled to Lavender's house and hidden out for three weeks during the summer. They only agreed to return when their parents did away with the idea of arranged marriages. Several times in the following years the subject had been broached again and the twins maintained that, if they were pushed, they would disappear forever and never see their parents again. While stuck in the old customs, the elder Patils loved their daughters and acquiesced to their wishes. Still, the situation created tension within the family and meant that they wanted nothing to do with the unseemly idea of their daughters becoming businesswomen.

The twins decided that they would take up Harry's offer and remain at Grimmauld while they worked and saved up money to start the business on their own. That all changed one evening during a Grimmauld dinner. The talk at the table turned to future plans and Katie decided to check on their business plans.

"So you two, how goes the fashion biz? From what I've seen of the drawings, your ideas look amazing."

"Thanks Katie. The business is on hold for now. Mummy and papa refused to loan us money for the startup, so we're going to work for a while to get our startup funds. I have an interview tomorrow at the Ministry and Paddy is going to start looking through the paper in the morning."

"Well that's a disappointment. I was looking forward to getting my hands on some of your dresses."

"Vati, can you tell me more about this business? I know it's fashion stuff, but what exactly? How much are you looking at for startup costs?"

"Sure Harry. Paddy and I have had this idea for quite a few years now that the robes and fashions available to witches are anything but modern. We're not stuck in medieval times where you're supposed to hide everything under huge robes. We can be tasteful and feminine at the same time. We've been working on plans and we have a full line of casual and dress clothing drawn for our first season. The colors and patterns coordinate so that pieces can be matched and interchanged. We also have a number of items that are basic enough, but still modern that can be used as foundation pieces for a long lasting wardrobe. Alright, I see you are glazing over, so I won't go into details more. We have lots of sketches for anyone who's interested. As for operating costs, we need to contract out the manufacturing. We actually have some family contacts that can help with that. It will probably take at least three months to get any stock ready. Then we need a storefront. We'd like to be in Diagon, as that's the heart of the wizarding shopping district. We don't need a huge place, but enough space so that we don't crowd the racks and give witches plenty of space to spread out. We envision a shopping experience where you come in and get measured, relax on a chaise with some wine while we collect a stack of items for you, then you try them on while your friends sit back and drink wine and tell you what they think works on you. A relaxed, friendly environment for witches where the whole shopping experience can be an outing with friends. I can tell by the look on yours and Ron's faces that the idea sounds dreadful, but before you criticize, you should ask your witches what they think."

"Well I think it sounds fabulous. Honestly, Madam Malkin is nice and all, but anytime you go in there the place is crowded and you always seem rushed. And you certainly can't call anything she offers very modern."

Harry and Ron both turned and gaped at Hermione. She certainly could dress up at times, but they never saw her as a high fashion type.

"Oh, don't look so surprised you two. I am a woman as well as a witch. Just because I'm too busy to care a lot of times, doesn't mean I don't."

"Oh, I'm quite aware you're a woman Mione love. And I'm sure you'd look amazing in anything they designed."

Ron leered at Hermione and everyone else laughed while she smacked him on the head. Once Harry had collected himself, he returned his attention to the twins.

"Alright, so I think I understand. And it sounds like from the reactions around here that your idea has an audience. How much are you looking at for startup costs?"

"Well, from what we've calculated, we need a minimum of 9000 galleons in addition to the bit we have saved."

"Oh, well alright then. How about I back your business? You pay me ten percent of profits per month until you pay back the 9000 galleons. Simple and neat. Honestly, it's a small risk and I think you'll do well."

The twins turned to each other and said a couple quick words. Then they both got up, ran around the table and planted a kiss on each of Harry's cheeks. He blushed furiously and Ginny laughed, then turned serious.

"Hey you two! Hands off my man!"

Everyone laughed and Harry turned to kiss Ginny thoroughly while Ron covered his eyes. When Harry came up for air, he looked at the twins who had returned to their seats.

"So, I take it you accept my offer?"

"Yes Harry and thank you. Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to put in the orders to start manufacturing. We'll need to arrange a portkey to India to discuss details and look at fabric. Now, we've got a million things to do. Time to make a list."

"Or lists, as the case may be with my fair Ravenclaw sister."

Everyone laughed at Parvati and the dinner discussion moved onto other topics. The following day, Harry had Mark help the twins establish their company, Patil Fashions. The company would be the parent for the future shop and any potential future endeavors. Later in the week, when the company was established, he had Mark draft a simple business agreement and provided the 9000 galleons for startup funds. Two weeks after the dinnertime discussion, the twins were on their way to India to talk to a manufacturer, who also happened to be an old family friend. Their parents still weren't pleased, but the fact that Harry Potter had seen fit to back the venture gave it a bit of credibility for them.

While all was going well with the DA members in England and Scotland, the two in Wales were also doing well. Mike had already been named a grade three potioneer out of six possible grades, with one being the entry level where he had started. He was learning daily and often worked long hours, but his partner understood his fascination with the subject. Tony was also busy with a new job. He had given up his retail position and taken an apprenticeship with a local party planning company. He started in early May, as the company prepared for a busy wedding season, and within a few weeks made himself indispensable. He had a natural eye for putting together various elements of design. Combined with a high level of organization that sometimes drove Mike batty, he felt that he might have found his niche. When they had down time from their busy jobs, the young wizards enjoyed their time together exploring the Welsh countryside. Their love and bond ran deep and they developed a small group of friends in Wales that they associated with. They still faced discrimination, but between that group of friends and the even stronger bond within the DA, they had grown and learned to cope with the prejudice.

All the Aurors continued to grow into their positions, as they each took on more interesting investigations. The job still had many days of drudgery, but in late July, Harry and Ron participated in an operation that shut down two stores in Knockturn Alley and arrested fourteen who were convicted of various counts of dealing with illegal objects. The operation also seized hundreds of dark artifacts and thousands of potions whose uses were truly vile. The case meant a lot of late nights, but it was the first where they could see a definite positive impact to the work they were doing.

Late July also saw the end of the Herbology expedition. Pomona and Hannah returned home exhausted, but pleased with all they had accomplished. Hannah's first night home was spent with Neville, but the following evening, Harry hosted a welcome home party at Grimmauld. All of the DA were in attendance, as well as Hannah's aunt and uncle, Augusta Longbottom, Professor Sprout, Malcolm Preece and his fiancé, and Headmistress McGonagall. The night was festive and fun as everyone packed the dining room to capacity and then moved on to the living room after, where drinks flowed late into the night as Hannah and Pomona regaled everyone with tales from their travels. Hannah spent most of the night on Neville's lap and it was quite obvious to their friends that this match seemed to be lasting.

As summer drew to a close, all the members of the DA stayed busy with their jobs and careers. In the almost year and a half since the battle, they had gone from despair and floundering to hope as each of their lives began to settle out. Grimmauld Place was still home to nine of them, but it was also the regular gathering spot for everyone. The doors were always open and dinners at the house often brought old friends back unannounced, but always welcome.


	23. Fall 1999

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the delay on this. For some reason this story has been giving me a hard time as of late. This chapter isn't as long as some of my others, but I think in the end it starts to fill in a bit of my vision of where I want to go with this. Some have wondered if I would be wrapping this soon, but I do plan on this covering the full 19 year interlude JKR gave us. The first year and a half had a lot of changes, but now that the foundation is laid, I expect the chapters to be spaced out more over time. For example, this chapter covers several months where previous chapters I wrote covered a couple of days or weeks. Even if my posts slow down a bit, know that I do plan on keeping this going. I hope you enjoy. Thanks to my readers/reviewers.**

Chapter 23 – Fall 1999

As fall began, all of the DA friends remained busy with their new jobs. Grimmauld still had nine in residence, but they floated in and out on different schedules. Usually a half dozen at least would be around for dinner in the evening and the house remained a stop off point for friends traveling through.

A couple of weeks after Hannah returned from the Herbology expedition she took a part time job at Bizzare Botany in Virtue Alley, a side street to Diagon Alley. When she wasn't working there, she took occasional shifts at the Leaky Cauldron to help her Uncle Tom. All of her friends, including Neville, were surprised to find out that the bartender they knew so well was actually Hannah's father's older half brother from their mother's first marriage. Hannah simply shrugged when accused of holding out on them, as she assured them that Tom would show no preference just because she was family.

When Hannah had arrived back in England, she had returned home to her aunt and uncle for the first month. After a few weeks, she and Neville talked and he offered for her to move into Longbottom Manor. She had been initially concerned about his gran, but when Hannah talked to her, the older woman had found no issue, especially since Hannah spent the majority of her nights with Neville anyway. Her aunt and uncle weren't in complete agreement, but they also realized they had been seeing very little of her. So, five weeks after she returned from the expedition, Hannah officially moved in with Neville. She and Gran got along well and Augusta Longbottom was hopeful that since her grandson's demeanor had settled that perhaps this young woman would stick around.

While life at home was going well for Neville, his job was progressing slower. He was still running surveillance details in October when he was suddenly pulled into a new case and given his first full role in a new investigation. The department had received a lead on the disappearance of three young muggleborns who had been on the Ministry watch list for showing early signs of magic. The three ranged from five to six years old and all three disappearances showed similarities. In addition, during the fourteen months over which the disappearances took place, two muggleborns in France and one in Belgium had also been reported missing. The barely whispered fear was that some left over Death Eaters had decided to solve the muggleborn problem in a different manner by getting to them when they were still young. The other disturbing fact was that only the Ministry offices in each country kept records of early magic flares among muggle children. Robards made the case a high priority and assigned a large task force to the effort. Neville was sent to the Belgium Ministry to begin initial questioning there. He managed a quick stop at the Leaky to say goodbye to Hannah since he didn't know how long he would be gone. He was going to miss her, but he was excited for the assignment.

While Neville was on his way to Belgium, Parvati and Padma were preparing for a big event of their own. They had secured a shopfront in Diagon and had been busy for a couple of weeks setting it up. A week prior, their first shipment of completed items had arrived and they both broke down when they opened the boxes and saw their visions become reality. October 16th was the designated grand opening of Beautifully Bewitching. All of their friends had been invited and several of the ladies had already been by to help finish final details.

When the day of the grand opening finally arrived, fourteen members of the DA were in attendance, including all the ladies. The twins were also thrilled that their parents had decided to come. At exactly nine in the morning, they both drew their wands and severed the ribbon holding the door closed. Then they popped the corks on ten bottles of champagne and everyone toasted the new shop. The place was exactly as they had planned, a good size space with plenty of stock on carefully spaced racks that still offered room to move around without feeling crowded. Two lounge areas allowed space for customers to relax, including one near the changing rooms where friends could wait and judge as outfits were tried on. Friends from the DA were the first to peruse and start buying selections, especially since many of them had been helping in the shop and already had items picked out. Ginny quickly selected three outfits and then kissed Harry as he paid for them and took them back to Grimmauld. Then she had to apparate away for a practice with the Harpies. Once the initial crowd thinned and their friends said their goodbyes, the twins were quite happy with the response from other customers who began to file into the store. By the end of the first week, they were ordering more stock and increasing their overall order volumes.

Meanwhile, at the Daily Prophet, Susan was busy putting in ten and twelve hour days as she insisted on learning everything there was about newspaper publishing. Barnabas Cuffe was coldly cordial to her and allowed her to shadow him in between her tasks as assistant editor, but she could tell he wasn't pleased with the new status of the paper and tried to distract her with editing the smaller back page articles. Despite his attempts, she remained focused on Harry's goal to turn the paper into a proper, respectable newspaper. To that end, she had to keep up with all the articles that were being written and, if she found any that were salacious or slanted, she would duck into Barnabas' office and carefully suggest that the proprietor of the newspaper (Harry) would not be pleased with the proposed article. Barnabas gruffed each time, but he had yet to openly defy her. Soon word got around that Susan was the one putting the nix on articles and the atmosphere in the office grew steadily worse. She was certain that Barnabas was letting it be known that she was the problem, but she decided not to complain to Harry yet. She only had a couple of months in and was determined to make things work.

While Susan was enjoying her time in the new business, Luna was ready to be done with the Quibbler. Her father passed on the first of October and she no longer had the desire to keep it going. He had remained in the same near comatose state since the war and showed no sign of improvement or worsening. One day he had been napping and had just slipped away. While sad, it was actually a bit of a relief for Luna. She knew her father would not have wanted to waste away in a hospital. A couple of days after, she held a small memorial for him and all of the DA was by her side as a stand in for the family she lacked. The day after the memorial, she came for dinner at Grimmauld Place and asked Harry if they could talk in private after. He readily agreed and they went to the library. Luna cast privacy charms and then turned to Harry.

"Well Luna, how are you doing? I know it's been a rough week. Do you need anything?"

"No Harry. I'm coping. Everyone has been really wonderful and supportive. Now that daddy is gone I need to move on. For a long time I held out hope that he would get better. I kept the Quibbler going for him, but over the last six months or so I realized he wouldn't be coming back to it. Now he's gone and it's time for me to pursue my own future. I talked to you before about maybe buying the Quibbler as part of the Prophet. Would you still be interested?"

"Actually, I've thought about it several times and I think it could be an interesting addition to the Sunday Prophet. I think a one or two page back section with special interest articles. I would want to publish items with factual data. For example, rare creature sightings with documented evidence. I respect you, but I couldn't print some of the outlandish speculation articles of the past. I am determined to make the Prophet more reputable."

"I understand Harry. I know we don't always agree on everything, but I also know daddy got a bit extreme on some of his views. As you've seen, I've been working on changing the Quibbler over the last year. I think the last article on lost runes was quite good."

"I agree Luna. I read that article several times. Honestly, I haven't studied much runes, but it sounded interesting. Hermione understood it and tried to explain more. She was quite impressed I might add. Articles like that would definitely be a good addition. I wonder, what are your plans?"

"Well, I want to study rare animals and fantastic beasts. There's an expedition team in Sweden right now tracking the snorkack. I know you are still skeptical, but they have some good evidence like hair samples they've found. I applied for a junior research assistant role. The expedition is being led by Newt Scamander. I think I have a good chance at getting the position."

"Interesting. Perhaps on occasion you could write articles for the Quibbler section, something about the research work."

"I think that would good Harry. It would still keep me connected to the Quibbler."

"Well, let's talk business details then. What do you think the Quibbler is worth?"

"That depends. By itself, I'd like to get 4,000 galleons. There is also the machinery, which I'd like to sell. It's worth another 2,000. I could sell the machinery separate though."

"Alright. I think I'd be willing to buy the Quibbler for the 4,000. I can't buy the machinery. The Prophet upgraded their equipment several years ago and I don't have a use for it. So, if I buy the Quibbler, should we make the first Sunday Prophet Quibbler printing the Sunday after next? That gives us about nine days to prepare. I know your rune article mentioned a second half and I'd like to include that."

"That all sounds good Harry. I understand about the machinery. I'll work on selling it separate."

"Excellent, then I'll call Mark in the morning and have him write up a sales contract. Now, how about I call Susan in and we let her know? Then we can announce it to everyone else."

Luna agreed and Harry brought Susan into the room. She was excited for Luna and agreed to help with integrating the Quibbler into the Sunday Prophet. They then went back to the living room and shared the news with the rest of their friends. Ron and a couple of others looked a bit dubious, but all kept quiet.

Two days later the contract with Luna was signed and Susan presented a note from Harry to Barnabas first thing in the morning. The note detailed the sale and put Susan in charge as primary editor for the next edition. The second piece on lost runes would take up half a page, but Susan was left to fill the rest of the space. She had a couple of young writers in mind and called them to a meeting. She presented them with the opportunity to begin writing their own pieces instead of just researching for others and they all readily agreed. All of them were people who had shown a willingness to work and hadn't been antagonistic to Susan's arrival. By tapping them, she began the slow process of building a young and promising group that would remain loyal to her.

While Susan was working on turning the paper around and Luna was on her way to Sweden, Neville was buried in his new investigation. He thoroughly enjoyed the work and desperately wanted to see a conclusion before the children that had been taken were harmed or worse. The only downside was that he didn't see Hannah as much as he would like. She was actually seeing more of his gran than she was seeing of Neville. He supposed that was good, but he still missed her. He couldn't give her many details of the case, but she knew the basics and thoroughly supported his cause. His inquiries in Belgium gave him a couple of tantalizing clues that he followed up on when he returned to England. Harry had been assigned to investigate the local disappearances and a middle aged Auror named Vincent had been assigned to investigate in France since he was half French. When they discussed what they had found, one similarity stuck out. In four of the six disappearances, a man fitting a similar description had been seen in all of the neighborhoods near the missing children. In one case he was a substitute postman, in another he was a satellite salesman. Each time the man seemed to have an innocuous reason to be in the area, but something didn't quite ring true. Each sighting of the man had only managed to be extracted from witness memories after the use of memory charms that each required approval from Robards. Without the charms, the man wasn't noticeable and the Aurors all suspected a possible notice-me-not charm. They correlated each of the descriptions and had a Ministry artist draw up a sketch of the suspect. Next, they decided to focus closer to home and retrieved a list of all muggleborn children in the 5-6 year age range who were on the watch list. There were a total of four and all were immediately placed under surveillance by Aurors with cancelling amulets to negate any charm effects. Neville, Harry,

and Vincent were among the list of Aurors that took shifts watching the children. When they weren't on surveillance detail, they continued working other sides of the investigation, including finding the leaks within each Ministry office.

The first break in the case came about a week later when Neville travelled back to Belgium after investigating local officials at the Bureau de Magie. Someone had to have provided the name of the kidnapped child and he had been sorting through records on fourteen potential culprits who would have had access to the data. He had been almost at a dead end when he had decided to widen the net a bit. He added another four individuals who were clerks that worked between departments. His suspicions were aroused when he found a twenty three year old clerk named Christina Hubert who lived in a high end section of Brussels. He checked her background and her family were middle class, but not wealthy. Her bank records didn't seem unexpected. Then a local Auror who had been put on detail to watch her noticed that she paid for almost everything in cash and never visited the bank. Neville portkeyed to Brussels and met with his local counterpart to run additional surveillance. Their work paid off when Christina took a late night run in a park and stopped to meet two men who handed her something after a brief discussion. For a young woman to meet two men unannounced in a dark park seemed more than suspicious. The next day, Christina was summoned from her job to a conference room. Once there, she was offered the chance to talk or be arrested immediately and have warrants issued and all her assets frozen. She remained defiant for about twenty minutes until she was told that since her parents had signed on her apartment lease, they would also be considered suspects and be brought in for questioning. She finally gave in and called for a lawyer. Two hours later she made a statement under veritaserum, confirming that she had passed names to several contacts who had initially approached her about a year before. Unfortunately, she had no names, but did have a meeting arranged the following week. The Aurors arranged to be nearby when she made her next meeting. If all went well and they managed to capture her contact, they agreed to a deal that would allow for probation and a fine with no jail time.

Neville returned back to England for a few days and briefed everyone on the progress in Belgium. Vincent still hadn't found the leak in France, but an assistant in the Department for Magical Education at the Ministry had been pinpointed as the leak in England. The young man refused to talk and had secured a high powered lawyer, so they were at a standstill. A day after Neville returned, he was in the office reviewing bank records when the Auror on one of the watch duties arrived back at the department in one of the emergency floos. The young man was named Miles and quickly shouted for all hands before he had even finished stepping out of the floo.

"All hands! All hands! Robards' office now!"

That call was an emergency sign to every Auror within earshot as papers were dropped and everyone made a mad scramble to Robards' office conference room. As Neville entered, he noticed that Miles was marking a location on a large map of England on the wall of the office. Once everyone was in, Robards turned to Miles and nodded.

"Alright everyone, the subject I was watching, Jessica Graham, has been taken. Suspect was posing as a repairman and matches close to the description. I was watching via scope and wasn't close enough to intervene. I did manage to put a trace on his apparition and I have a location. Coordinates are in Devon, north of Exeter in the countryside near the river Creedy. I pinpointed, but I haven't visited the site yet."

Robards nodded and stepped forward to take control.

"Thanks Miles, good work. Now, the girl was snatched just minutes ago and I don't want to waste time. I hope this may lead us to the other kids, but right now we need to get this one back. We've already sent social services to visit her parents. We don't know what we've got waiting for us, so I'm sending Potter and Davies to look around and tell me what is at the location. Get me all you can and be back in ten minutes. This is not an operation where we can waste time planning. I don't want to think about what they could do that girl."

Harry nodded and grabbed his partner as they went to the Auror apparition room. The room was one of only two places within the Ministry that allowed for apparition. The second was in the Minister's office. They apparated to the coordinates Miles had specified and landed in a thin grove of trees. They immediately disillusioned themselves and spread out to look around. They were just outside the walls of a small farm that included a farmhouse and several outbuildings. It was situated on a small hill that looked down on the river. The main house had smoke coming from a chimney and had two doors and seven ground floor windows. Horses appeared to be in the barn, but they couldn't see much about the other buildings in the time allowed. They apparated back to the Ministry in the time specified and reported their findings back to those gathered in Robards' office. With a nod, he assessed the data and began to assign his men.

"Alright, so we've got an even dozen of you here. I want to take this in groups of three. Longbottom, you go with Potter and Davies. Let's go in disillusioned and coordinate from the compass points. Groups A and B take the farmhouse. Group C take the barn. Once clear, join A and B. Group D, check the other buildings and then join at the farmhouse. As those of you who were here a couple of minutes ago know, I called upstairs and the Minister is clearing us to raid without papers due to the potential risk being posed to a child. Our goal here is to go in fast and surprise them. I want stunners and binders only and be careful where you aim. Remember there could very well be children involved. It's 11:17 now. I want you in place and moving in at precisely 11:20. Okay, move out."

Everyone nodded and went to the apparition room in two groups of six. A minute later all groups were in place and checking their watches. At precisely 11:20, the twelve disillusioned Aurors closed in on the farm. Neville, Harry and Mitch Davies were in Group B and headed for the back door of the farmhouse. The door was locked and charmed, but they had the charms nullified and the door unlocked in seconds as they ran into the kitchen. A man sat at a kitchen table and reached for a wand, but was stunned and bound before he could. Next they went left into a small sitting room where a man and a woman were standing over a girl who was laid out on a couch. The girl was stunned, but conscious and had been stripped naked. The woman appeared to be examining her and held a small knife to her arm. The sight enraged them all and Harry and Neville both fired stunners at the woman. Davies meanwhile had whirled around on the man, but their brief moment of distraction with the girl had cost them and the man aimed a barrage of curses at the group. Davies was struck in the arm, while two curses hit Neville in the head and neck. As he fell, Harry reached around and sent a hard stun to the man that knocked him unconscious. He then bound the two suspects before initiating a mild sleep spell on the girl. She had seen enough for the day. Harry next turned his attention to his partners. Davies was hurting, but mobile and was busy casting healing spells on Neville to stop the worst of his bleeding. Harry briefly glanced at the damage to Neville's face and shuddered. With Davies tending to him, Harry proceeded on into a dining room and then circled around to the hall again. Group A had bound one more person in the living room and then proceeded upstairs. As Harry verified the first floor was clear, Group C arrived and he gestured for them to follow him down the basement stairs.

Harry could never have prepared himself for what he found in the basement. Rather than the usual stone walled, dirt floor basement that was common with an English farmhouse, the basement had been dug out so the ceiling was higher. The floor was polished concrete and the whole place was finished and well lit. It appeared to be larger than the building above and had obviously been set up as some kind of laboratory. On one end of the basement were several doors. Once opened, the three missing English children were found chained to beds. Only one was coherent enough to speak and begged them to stop the 'inperments'. Harry didn't know everything that had transpired, but realized that these kids had been experimented on for many months. His magic briefly flared with anger and he had to use a quick meditation technique to control himself. He sent a patronus back to Robards and immediately requested a full medical detail with pediatric specialists, as well as emergency evacuation for several injured Aurors. Leaving the kids with Group C, he made his way back upstairs to check on Neville and Davies. As he did, he checked his watch. It was 11:34, fourteen minutes since they began the raid and thirty two minutes since Jessica had been snatched.

The next couple of hours were hectic for Harry. Neville, Davies and another Auror had been evacuated to St. Mungo's, with Neville being the worst injured. The kids had been taken by a separate evacuation at almost the same time. Since then he had been leading the search and analysis in the building. Four hours later he felt that everything was finally under control and Robards had shown up to tell him that Neville was in the critical care unit, but initial treatment was complete and the healers were optimistic. Davies was in overnight, but would be out the next morning. Robards released Harry, who immediately apparated to the Harpies' headquarters. He knew Ginny was training, but he needed her when he when to St. Mungo's. When he arrived at the office, he briefly explained why he needed Ginny and one of the trainers immediately sent for her. She was in her practice uniform as she came running in and stopped when she saw Harry. Then she ran forward and embraced him, knowing something was desperately wrong.

"Harry. What's happened to you?"

"Had a hell of a day today Ginny. We did an emergency raid. Saved some kids, but I can't tell you anymore. It was hard. We took some hits. The worst is Neville. He's in critical care. I'm on my way to St. Mungo's now."

Ginny gasped and nodded. Taking Harry's arm, she let him lead her out and apparate them to the hospital. Once there, Harry flashed the Auror band on his wand handle and gave Neville's name to the receptionist. He was quickly directed upstairs. When they arrived, the first person they saw was Augusta Longbottom. She immediately came over to see them.

"Mr. Potter, hello. Thank you for coming. I know you must be busy with cleanup from the raid. Excuse me young lady, would you be Miss Weasley?"

"Yes mam, Ginny. How's Neville?"

Augusta shook her head and let out a half moan, half sob. Ginny reached and put her arm around the older woman while she led her to a chair.

"The healers have done all they can for him. He's young and strong, so they're hopeful. He lost a lot of blood, but the worst was the spell that hit his head. He lost a piece of skull and there's swelling to his brain. The spell also went through his eye, which they couldn't save. He's on multiple potion infusions to rebuild his blood and reduce swelling. Once the swelling goes down, they'll give him skele-gro to replace the missing skull piece. They don't know when he'll wake up."

"Has Hannah been called?"

"Yes. I called her first and she called her aunt and uncle. They're all in with him now. I was just coming out to call the rest of the family. I knew Neville would want Hannah first, but can you let his other friends know? He's only allowed three to stay in the room with him due to space, so I don't know if they'll want to visit."

"Of course we'll let them know. Can we see him quickly?"

"Yes dears, you go on. I'm going to make some floo calls."

Ginny gave her one more hug and then took Harry's hand as they made their way to the room she indicated. As they entered, Hannah and her family looked up at them. Her aunt and uncle excused themselves to make room for Harry and Ginny. Hannah's eyes were red, but she had herself under control and was clinging to Neville's hand. Neville had a number of tubes leading from potion vats to his body. His head was swathed in bandages that covered half his face. The part of his face that wasn't covered was swollen. He looked awful and Ginny clutched Harry harder as she made her way to Hannah.

"Hannah! We're here. Harry was finishing the cleanup from the raid and came and got me right after. Can we do anything? Mrs. Longbottom asked that we contact everyone else."

"No Ginny, nothing else. He's limited visitors, but they should know. It was hard before I could see him. They worked on him for a couple of hours before he was stable. I was at the Leaky when an Auror came to get me. I don't know anything except that he was involved in a sudden raid. Harry, aren't raids supposed to be planned? Can you tell me how this happened?"

Harry groaned. He wished he could tell her everything, but he was bound by his oath as an Auror. Still, if he was careful, he could tell her a bit.

"You know I'm limited in what I can say. I can tell you that the raid was sudden because of potential harm to a child. If we waited we didn't know if we could save the child. The group Neville and I were in located the child first and were distracted by what was happening. We didn't notice the second suspect to the side. That's how he got hit. I can't say more."

"I understand Harry. At least I know that it was worth it. "

Harry nodded as Ginny held Hannah. He looked at Neville and the entire event replayed in front of him. He began to talk to himself as he muttered 'damn, damn, damn, I should have looked around the room, but she had a knife to her and I just focused wrong and damn…'. Harry didn't realize what he had said was audible as his anger flared at himself. He also didn't notice Hannah and Ginny staring at him as his magic poured out of him. Then Harry spun on the spot and sent his fist crashing through a wall. With his magic flaring, it drove his arm into the wall and to the other side, all the way up to his elbow. Ginny ran to him as he yanked his arm out and looked at a number of cuts that were dripping blood. Right then a healer stepped in the room and looked at Harry and then the wall. He quickly called for security.

"Healer, forget the bloody security! Fuck! I'm an Auror. I am security!"

Ginny continued to soothe him as a couple more healers and a security guard came in the room, wand drawn. Harry just pushed past them all to the hallway. When the security guard tried to stop him, he pulled a quick maneuver and had the man's wand on the floor with his face pushed to the wall. Then he released him and walked away. Ginny found him down the hall in an empty waiting room.

"Harry, this isn't your fault. I hate to say this, but when each of you became Aurors, you agreed to the risks. Now, come, you're dripping blood everywhere. You need your own healer now."

Harry turned and saw the love in Ginny's eyes and the last of his anger melted. He pulled her to him with his good arm and just stood, nose buried in her hair as he tried to fathom the awful day. A few minutes later, a healer ducked her head into the room.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, there you are. We've been looking for you."

"Yes healer? I'm sorry about my behavior. I'll pay for the wall. And I need to apologize to your security."

"Don't worry about the wall. And, honestly, we should know better than to try to send standard security to the Auror ward. What I am more concerned about is your arm. Can you please come with me?"

Ginny took Harry's good hand and they followed the healer to the other side of the floor. After a few spells, a potion and some dittany, his arm was almost as good as new. He thanked the healer and then they went back to Neville's room. Harry apologized to Hannah and then he and Ginny left to send word to everyone else about what had happened.

Over the next week, Neville improved and the investigation into the kidnappings progressed. Those apprehended at the farm gave plenty of information under veritaserum, including a contact in France. The woman who had been with Jessica when the raid occurred was actually a trained healer from the States who was running a number of experiments on the children. The goal was to find the source of muggleborn magic. Beyond blood and hair sampling, the children were also exposed to a number of magical tests and potions to see what effect each inflicted upon their untrained magic. Jessica was recovered quick enough that she and her parents had had their memories modified. The other three children were in worse shape. One was expected to make a full recovery, but would need therapy. The other two were still withdrawn and it was uncertain whether just their magic was gone or their minds as well.

Meanwhile, in Belgium, the surveillance initiated by Christina Hubert's confession led to the capture of one of the men she met with. In exchange for a lighter prison sentence, he gave details about his contacts in France and also confirmed which children were on the current target list in Belgium. The children were immediately placed under guard while the investigation continued in France.

With the leads provided in England and Belgium, the contact in France was immediately located and surveillance began. Surprisingly, the person was the nephew of a prominent French pureblood. The French insisted on a careful investigation and soon linked a number of suspicious business dealings from Monsieur Ricard to his nephew. Finally, a trace was made to an isolated chateau in the mountains near the border with Switzerland. The chateau was hard to reach and heavily warded, entailing a detailed plan to bring the wards down quickly and then assault the castle from the front gate as well as the mountain behind. Finally, two and half weeks after the raid in England, the chateau was raided and taken. A total of nine Aurors were injured, but the two French and one Belgian child were all recovered. Unfortunately, all were in poor shape and recovery for them would be quite difficult. The ensuing search and investigation of the chateau provided solid evidence against the Ricard family, leading to a subsequent raid of their primary manor outside Bordeaux. Over the next month, the amount of sordid details of what Monsieur Ricard was involved in would come to rival that of many Death Eaters. He had a particular hatred for muggles, as well as lesser beings, and had a number of highly illegal and gruesome trophies hidden in a secret bunker under one of his vineyards. While the French Bureau du Magie attempted to keep the details quiet, enough leaked out to shock the French magical community. Thankfully, with Ricard, four family members and eleven associates imprisoned, the kidnappings came to an end.

While the investigation continued in France, Neville made slow and steady progress in England. Every one of the DA came to visit him at different times. Luna arrived two days after the raid, making a special trip in from Sweden and spending a whole day by his bedside with Hannah. The two of them talked and became closer through their mutual respect of the man they watched over. Luna's relationship with Neville may have been over, but she still cared for him greatly. When Neville was released from critical care after seventeen days, Luna made a second trip, happy that she could talk to him. The lasting effects of his injuries meant weakness on his left side, for which he continued a daily regimen of several potions and physical therapy to rebuild his strength. The healers had done a good job with his face, but he still bore a long scar from the left side of his head in the hairline down through his eye to his left cheek, as well as several smaller scars that radiated from the main. Everyone had teased him about getting a magical eye like Moody, but he had opted instead for a simple eye patch. With the patch in place, the teasing then switched to calling him a pirate. While he continued to regain strength, he was glad that his wand arm wasn't affected at least. Despite all the improvements, his weakness, combined with loss of peripheral vision, meant that his career as an Auror was over. He was disappointed, but felt grateful to be alive with the woman he loved at his side. He was discharged from the hospital 29 days after the raid, with Hannah apparating him home to Longbottom Manor. Four days later, he received an Auror's service medal in a small ceremony at the Ministry. That same day he signed the papers that officially dismissed him from his position. He wasn't sure what he would do next, but he had enough savings and inheritance to wait and continue healing before making decisions.

While Neville was recovering and Harry continued working the investigation, Ginny was busy with her first season with the Harpies. They played two games at the end of September and won both, with Ginny scoring thirteen times between the two games. October brought another four games and she was quickly making her name known as one to watch for the future. Harry managed to make all but one of her games and Ron made the one he missed. As part of her contract, she had four seats guaranteed per game and divided them among her family and occasional friends. She was loving the fast pace of professional Quidditch, although she missed Harry with all the travel, but he was also quite busy as an Auror. On November first she played her seventh game, but it did not turn out lucky. Twenty minutes into the game, a bludger that had been knocked away from another chaser clipped her on the foot, breaking four bones. A second string chaser immediately substituted and she spent twelve hours having the bones painfully repaired. In the end, the Harpies scored their first loss of the season by 60 points. It was her first injury and Harry had been quite upset and worried, despite her guarantees that it was all part of the game.

With life and careers going well in England, one who distanced herself was Luna. After her father's death, she felt the need to get away and explore her own path. Harry's purchase of the Quibbler and her subsequent sale of the equipment enabled her to take a low paying position as a research assistant with Newt Scamander's project in Sweden. She was primarily assigned documentation duties, spending hours organizing and categorizing field notes. On occasion she would be sent out to the field to talk to eyewitnesses about sightings. The expedition was tasked with locating the crumple horned snorkack, but in the process they found themselves documenting the history around a sea creature the locals called Storsjöodjuret. While the snorkack remained elusive, the Storsjöodjuret was common knowledge in the region. Given the abundance of testimony on the creature, Newt decided to add it to his official investigations and sent his grandson Rolf to the area. Three research assistants were separated from the main research group to assist, including Luna. While she had initially been upset to be separated from the group pursuing the snorkack, she did find the testimony of the Storsjöodjuret fascinating. Then she arrived in Ostersund and met Rolf.

Luna was with the other two research assistants on the blustery cold day when she officially joined the Storsjöodjuret side project and met Rolf Scamander, but they both quickly forgot anyone else was nearby. When Rolf reached to shake her hand, their initial touch was electric and he wondered where in the world his grandfather had located this amazing creature. Luna for her part was equally struck by the tall, swarthy magizoologist with his mass of brown curls and startling blue eyes, he seemed to trap her immediately. One of the other research assistants cleared his throat loudly to get their attention and Rolf finally released Luna's hand and turned his attention to the others that had arrived.

While Luna was busy in Sweden, Alicia found herself making frequent trips to France on Ministry business. Her natural social ease and mastery of the language quickly made her a valued member of the team providing support for the French ambassador. Ambassadors were technically separate from the Department for International Magical Cooperation, but their work meant that they worked closely with the department. After being pulled off of her usual job for the sixth time by the ambassador, she was permanently loaned to him with the title of 'Special Assistant to the French Ambassador for the Department for International Magical Cooperation'. She found the title to be way too big a mouthful and rarely used it. The ambassador didn't much care, as long as she was available whenever he asked for her unique skill in dealing with the lower level French bureaucrats that he despised. The job could be tedious at times and she found the bureaucrats to be tiresome, but Alicia also realized that these lower levels were what helped to keep the Bureau du Magie running. She carefully schooled her interactions with each person and cultivated relationships for future use. Despite her recent arrival to her position, her name was already beginning to be well known in both the Ministry and Bureau offices.

Soon fall was coming to an end as December dawned with the members of the DA gradually settling in and beginning to excel in their chosen fields. Many of the close group of friends slowly began to build a foundation for success that would bear fruit years down the road, as glimmers of the vision that Hermione had to change the wizarding world were just starting to show themselves.


	24. Ending the Year

**A/N: I've been having a bit of a hard time with getting weekly updates done, so you may see updates now closer to a week and a half spacing. I've got two big stories right now that I'm working on. I'm averaging 15k words a week, but it's still a lot. Never fear, I will keep updating and finish out the 19 year gap, of which right now we are just shy of two years filled in.**

Chapter 24 – Ending the Year

December arrived in London with a blast of cold blowing down from the north and bringing the first snow flurries of the season. Susan and Ernie were busy planning for their Christmas wedding, happy that the holiday fell on a Saturday. Some thought the idea was a bit crazy given everything else that was going on during the holiday season, but all of the DA agreed they would make time to attend. The bride and groom were both still quite busy with their jobs, but Harry and Ernie's father both insisted that the newlyweds take a proper honeymoon, leaving on Boxing day for the Cayman Islands. Meanwhile, the happy couple wedged in time during their busy schedules to see to the wedding planning. Ernie's mum and Susan's aunt were casually acquainted prior, but soon became good friends as they took on many of the minute details. By the end of the first week of December, Susan breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that the planning was complete. Execution would be another matter, but most of that would fall on Anthony. As soon as Susan had heard about his new job working in party planning, she knew who she wanted to work closely with her, her aunt, and Ernie's mum. Anthony was still new to the company, but she had insisted she wanted no one else and he had proved her choice correct several times over.

The wedding was scheduled to take place on the grounds of MacMillan castle just outside the town of Aberfeldy. Susan was determined to have an outdoor winter wonderland wedding, which was going to be a challenge on Christmas day in the Scottish Highlands. A significant amount of magic was going to be put in place to establish a large shield bubble over the ceremony site on the grounds of the castle. The site that had been selected was on a low bluff overlooking the River Tay and was a beautiful part of the property, although usually better appreciated in the summer months. After the ceremony, the reception would move indoors to the castle's ballroom. The castle was more a large sized manor than a traditional castle, but it still had enough room to accommodate the 220 guests that were expected. Susan and Ernie had done their best to keep the guest list down, but both came from prominent families and they were bombarded with a list of people who 'simply had to be invited for the sake of propriety and good will'. The wedding was planned for two in the afternoon, allowing a pleasant reception after with small finger foods and cake, but not requiring a full seated meal which the MacMillan property could not accommodate.

While the wedding details were being finalized, Susan was busy at the Prophet. In the four and a half months since Harry had tasked her with the job, she had learned much and worked harder than she ever had in her life. Barnabas was still barely civil, but an occasional appearance from Harry where he praised Susan and thanked Barnabas for his work with her was usually enough to calm the old man down for a while. She had several people who were especially difficult and refused to cooperate with her. She gave everyone two months and then started to make changes. Harry trusted her judgment implicitly and a total of six people were let go over a two month period due to their stubbornness. Harry wanted new ideas and some were just not capable of that. One other person left by his own choice three months after Harry took control of the paper. Kevin O'Flaherty was the lead Quidditch correspondent and was not fond of the new management. He was out of the office a lot, but whenever he was in, his tone with Susan made it readily apparent that he felt women belonged in the home. This was confirmed by Katie who had been working as a junior writer with another younger wizard in the department. His attitude with Susan was the same that Katie had been dealing with for nearly a year. His exit was welcome and Susan immediately gave Katie a major promotion by prompting Barnabas to make her the lead Quidditch correspondent. The position saw Katie attending all the major games and apparating or portkeying several times a week all over Britain. She was still new to reporting, but she knew Quidditch and her fresh outlook and open manner with the players was quickly welcomed.

The other major change at the Prophet was the addition of the Quibbler section to the Sunday Prophet. Most everyone around the office was displeased with the addition at first, but after a couple of months and a welcome response from readers and several high profile advertisers, even Barnabas grudgingly acknowledged that the new section wasn't all that bad. Luna contributed the second half of her lost runes article and, in late November, wrote a second article on the investigation of the Storsjöodjuret. The creature had been sighted and documented significantly in the previous couple of months and was now on track to be listed as a class three magical entity, making it no longer a myth and welcome to be printed about in the Prophet. Additional articles detailed the recent upswing in dragon mating at the reserve in Wales and the magical theories around the reasons for it, as well as a couple of articles on little known but highly useful herbs that were recently being imported from Nepal. Both of those articles were written by Neville and Hannah. Some might have thought that the DA leaned a bit toward nepotism in the favors they granted each other, but the simple fact was that they were a talented and well connected group of young witches and wizards with the means, influence, and desire to seek greater change in the wizarding world.

While Susan was gradually making progress at the Prophet, Hermione was making more than gradual progress at the Ministry. In the few months she had been working with Kingsley, her workload had been monumental as they discovered a host of outdated processes and antiquated laws that were being brought into play during the ongoing trials and appeals left from the war. The legal half of the DMLE handled all of the trial work, but it was Hermione's job to interface with them daily and provide any assistance needed from the Minister's office, such as approvals for unsealing records. She also met daily with Kingsley to apprise him on updates. As it became clear that much of the legal work of the Ministry had been shuffled aside and ignored by the previous Minister, Kingsley created a sub-department to the DMLE, the legal inter-departmental coordination division. The new sub-department made the DMLE much less autonomous than they had previously been. Hermione was immediately made the supervisor of the division and two additional staff were brought in to work with her. She met once daily with the head of the DMLE and then in the afternoons with Kingsley. She found the work stimulating and was learning constantly. For the first time in her life she felt that she was under prepared since she had no formal legal training.

As soon as the new department was created and Hermione's workload lightened, she applied and was accepted into the Magi College at Oxford. The college was a small division of the famous school that provided personalized study in courses that had both magical and non-magical practices. Hermione was one of three students taking the magical law course. The program was two years long and included two afternoons a week of three hour classes, as well as a heavy load of homework and research. The cost was also quite expensive, taking half of her Order of Merlin award money. Despite the workload, she was busier and happier than ever with the occasional exception of problems at the office.

One incident that occurred in mid-November at the office brought a painful memory from the past back into sharp focus for Hermione. Most of her scars were covered by clothing, except for the mudblood scar that Bellatrix had carved on her forearm. She had seen several healers and tried a host of potions and salves, but nothing could make it fade. She then thought to enlist Bill's expertise as a curse-breaker to examine it. He had been more successful than the healers, removing much of the dark magic that persisted and causing it to fade from an angry pink to white. Still, it was in a readily visible area and she was always careful to cast a glamour charm on it. In November she was a bit behind schedule and wearing a long sleeved jumper, so she had neglected to cast the charm. That afternoon she had been working with Cyrus Dale, the head of the DMLE, when she had gotten a bit hot and flustered, forgotten, and pushed her sleeves up. As she reached across Cy's desk, the scar was right in front of him.

"Hermione, wait, what is that on your arm? Is that a scar?"

Hermione flushed and then groaned as she pulled her sleeve down.

"Sorry Cy. I normally glamour it. Just a bad memory from the war. Something dear Bella left me with."

"Bloody hell. I'm glad that bitch got her due. I'm afraid the department would have found impartiality impossible with her."

Hermione nodded in agreement and quickly moved the subject back to what they had been discussing before. When she returned home that evening, the memory still stuck with her and she began thinking of something that had crossed her mind several times as she cast her glamours. Ron was home with her on one of the couple of nights a week that their schedules meshed and he noticed her distraction.

"Mya love, what's up? Bad day at the office?"

"Sort of Ron. I neglected the glamour charm on my arm today and Cy got a glimpse. I hate having to explain and bring back the memories. I've been thinking about another solution, but I'm not sure."

Ron pulled her in tighter and nuzzled her neck.

"What love? If it helps you with the scar, then I think it would be good."

"I've been thinking about another tattoo. Stevie said to come back if I wanted to cover any scars."

"Hmm, well that's a bit of a surprise, but I think it might be a good idea. Would a tattoo cause problems at work? What would you get?"

"So you wouldn't mind? It might cause a few at work to question, but I've seen other tattoos around. Not on witches of course, but I am trying to modernize the Ministry. I was thinking something pretty and had an idea to do some gladioli. They symbolize strength of character, fortitude, and honor. I think those would be good to cover over Bella's work."

"That sounds great Mya. And of course I don't mind. I think it sounds sexy. You know how I love to kiss your DA tattoo and make the lion roar at me."

Ron unbuttoned one button on her shirt and exposed the tattoo as he dipped his head down to start kissing it. Hermione giggled and pulled his head up to capture him in a languid kiss.

"Alright, I think I'll do it. And you need to behave yourself! We're in the library, anyone could come in. I hardly want Harry to come in and find you working your way down my breasts."

Ron snorted.

"Bloke would bloody deserve it after I caught him and Ginny last week. They were halfway undressed before they made it to their room."

Hermione giggled and Ron started kissing her again. With her decision made, she felt much better. The next Saturday Ron took time off from his shift at Wheezes and accompanied her to Stevie's tattoo parlor. The artist was thrilled to see them again and, when Hermione showed him what she wanted, he tried to refuse payment. Hermione thanked him, but insisted it wasn't necessary. Still, she was sure the price he gave her at the end was less than the usual. The tattoo he designed was a stalk of pink and purple gladioli, about 11 cm high by 4 cm wide. It was exquisite in detail and, when touched, gradually faded to show the runes for strength and fortitude. The word that had been carved on her arm disappeared completely and she wondered why she had waited so long to get the work done. When she returned to work, she confided in Cy and showed him what she had done. He was amazingly enthusiastic and impressed. She also showed Kingsley, who was just as thrilled. With the head of the DMLE and the Minister of Magic both impressed, she decided she wouldn't care about anyone else and no longer worried about covering her arms. Except for the fact that it was almost December, so the cold necessitated covering.

At the start of December, Grimmauld Place emptied a bit more when Padma, Parvati, and Katie leased a flat on the edge of Diagon Alley near the twins' shop. The shop was going quite well and Katie was also doing well with her promotion, allowing them to easily handle the lease of the three bedroom flat between them. They knew that Harry would always leave his doors open to his friends, but after a year and a half they all felt it was time. Their move left just six living at Grimmauld, although Angie spent much of her time at George and Lee's flat.

As Christmas approached, everyone began to make plans. First on the list was Ernie and Susan's wedding. The entire DA would be in attendance, no matter where they had to come from. Luna sent an owl from Sweden and asked Harry if she and a friend could come stay at Grimmauld for a couple of weeks, which he readily replied to. In addition, since everyone was going to be in Britain for the wedding on Christmas Day, Hermione had asked her parents if they would mind coming for the holiday. They gladly accepted and Hermione was beside herself as she counted the days. To curb her enthusiasm a bit, she prepared the large bedroom that the twins had left for her parents and baby brother. The bedroom had plenty of room for a crib and also had a secondary door to access one of the hall baths, making it ideal for her family. Harry loved the idea of having more people in the house again as he thought the place had gotten entirely too quiet. Katie teased him that he and Ginny needed to get hitched and start filling the place up again.

A week before Christmas, Luna floo'd in from Sweden and then apparated to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Katie were waiting for her. They were all a bit curious as to who her friend was. There were some suspicions, especially since Luna told Harry that they'd only need one bedroom. When she stepped into the house, they all grinned at the tall, good looking wizard who had his arm around Luna. While they weren't surprised as to the status of her friend, the greeting Luna gave them had their jaws dropping.

"Hello everyone! My it's good to be back. I'd like to introduce my husband, Rolf Scamander."

The room was dead silent as Ron and Neville resembled gaping fish. Harry's mouth was shut, but his eyes were saucers. Ginny was the first to collect herself and rush forward to hug her friend.

"Luna! We've missed you. And what is this about you getting married and not inviting us? Hello Rolf, good to meet you, I'm Ginny Weasley."

Ginny's welcome woke up the rest of the room as everyone came forward to hug Luna and shake Rolf's hand. Neville took the longest to collect himself and was last in the line to reach them. He hugged Luna, who then turned him to Rolf for introductions.

"Rolf love, this is Neville Longbottom."

"Neville! I'm glad to finally meet you. Luna's told me quite a bit about you and your leading the DA during the war. I'm happy that you recovered from your recent injuries. Luna was worried about you."

"Good to meet you Rolf. Sorry, I was just a bit shocked. Luna, you should have warned us."

"This was easier. We've only been married for a few weeks anyway."

"Alright Luna, time for details, come and sit."

Luna and Rolf followed Katie to a couch, where they sat and then accepted butterbeers from Harry. They briefly detailed their civil ceremony wedding four weeks previously. The only witnesses had been a Swedish friend of Luna's and Rolf's grandfather. Neither had felt the need for anything elaborate and just wanted to get married quickly. They had known each other for almost three months and were certain from the first day that they were meant for each other. While they detailed their marriage quite quickly, they spoke much longer about their research. It was evident as the two of them see-sawed the discussion back and forth that they were well matched and quite happy. After an hour or so spent catching up, Hermione showed them their room and everyone gave them a chance to settle in. A couple of hours later, Hannah, George, Lee, and the twins showed up to join everyone else at dinner. They were all equally shocked at Luna's news, but as Rolf joined the discussion over dinner, everyone quickly warmed to him. He was energetic and happy, but also thoughtful as he showed interest in everyone else around the table. After dinner, the twins and Katie had to leave early but everyone else headed to the living room to play games and talk. Luna had been watching Neville and Hannah together and was pleased to see him so happy. As everyone filed out of the dining room, she pulled him aside briefly.

"Nev, I see you and Hannah are happy. I'm glad. I've been worried for you."

"Yes Luna, we are. She is very special. I'm happy for you and Rolf as well. I was just shocked at first. You'll always have a special place in my heart Luna. If you or Rolf ever need anything, I'll be there."

"Thanks Nev. The same goes for you and Hannah."

Neville gave Luna's hand a quick squeeze and they went to join the rest of the group. Each had come a long way in the 20 months since the battle.

Two days after Luna and Rolf arrived at Grimmauld, the Grangers came in from Australia. They had offered to fly, but Hermione had paid to arrange the long distance portkeys for them. She had offered to come down and help them when they portkeyed back, but they insisted they would manage after she coached them thoroughly. The portkey dropped them off at the Ministry and Hermione and Ron were waiting in the arrivals hall. They each hugged Jean and Neil and then Hermione promptly claimed a giggling baby Bart. They made their way out of the Ministry and then apparated to Grimmauld. Hermione had been worried about Bart, but he handled it the best of anyone. As soon as they arrived, Ron went to take their bags upstairs while Hermione took her parents and brother to the living room to meet everyone who was home at Grimmauld. Everyone was kind to her parents, but Bart was the instant favorite. At just over a year, he was sitting well and could stand with some assistance, but still wasn't coordinated enough to walk. That wasn't a problem as no one seemed to want to put him down. As Jean and Neil settled in with butterbeers, she laughed at her son.

"My, it's a good thing he doesn't get this all the time. The boy would be horribly spoiled."

Hermione laughed as Luna passed a clapping Bart off to Katie who promptly squeezed and kissed him. The Grangers spent an hour or so getting to know some of her friends and then decided it was time to unpack and give Bart a nap. Hermione showed them around the house and they were impressed at the manor. Ginny came down the stairs past them at one point while Katie went by and began digging in a closet for something she had left. Alicia walked by in a robe on the way to a bathroom and Hermione just shrugged. Neil laughed when they reached their room.

"Well Hermione, the house is quite nice. It does feel like an adult dorm. Your friends are all kind and they are certainly comfortable with each other."

"Yes dad, this group has been through a lot together. There are actually only six in permanent residence now. At one time we had fourteen. But everyone always comes back to visit. This is home base for the DA."

As Hermione showed her parents into the room, she shuffled Bart to her other arm, causing her shirt sleeve to ride up. Her mother took one look at her and grabbed her arm, pushing the sleeve up more.

"Hermione Jean Granger! What is this?"

Hermione handed Bart to her dad, who was gaping at her.

"It's a tattoo mum. You remember that nasty scar I had? Well, I finally decided to get it covered with something pretty. The gladioli are symbols of strength and fortitude. And, if I rub it, I have the runes for strength and fortitude as well. You should know, this is my second tattoo."

Hermione undid a couple of buttons on her blouse and pulled it aside to show the DA tattoo.

"This tattoo is for the DA, we all got them together. It's the Hogwarts crest with 'Dumbledore's Army' in the banner underneath. And if I touch it, the banner glows and the Gryffindor lion comes awake. The glowing banner is similar to the coins we used to signal each other. Remember, I told you about them."

"I thought we talked about tattoos and not marring your beautiful body."

"Really mum? We had a discussion about body modification when I was like nine. That was a long time ago. This is art. It is something I chose to mark my body with. I have lots of scars and marks on me that I didn't choose, but this is something I did choose. And Stevie is an amazing artist. As for marring my body, I am not doing that. Ron actually finds them quite sexy. He likes to wake up my lion. Preferably with his lips."

Hermione buttoned her blouse up again, while her mother and father just stared at her. Jean supposed she could understand her viewpoint a bit, but still it was a shock. Surprisingly it was Neil who spoke up next.

"Well dear, you're an adult. I suppose I can understand. And the artist who did the work is quite good. You do know how to shock us though."

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to. I'll let you get settled in now."

Hermione left her parents and Bart to settle and adjust a bit to the time change. The following day was Christmas Eve and they joined in the family gathering at the Burrow. Jean and Molly had traded a couple of letters since the engagement and the two women were happy to finally meet. Molly was also immediately in love with Bart, although Hermione noticed that Arthur was the first one to grab him from her arms. The night was fun and festive, with plenty of Molly's excellent cooking. She definitely thrived on having her home full once again. With the big day upcoming, they called the evening early after a couple of rounds of egg nog and carols.

Christmas morning brought everyone in Grimmauld downstairs for a special breakfast that included Kreacher's famous cinnamon rolls and then moved on to the living room for presents. As well as the six in residence, Luna, Rolf, and the Grangers; Katie, the twins, George, Lee, and Angelina all made an early morning appearance. Once presents were exchanged, everyone got ready and headed to the Burrow for Christmas lunch. With the wedding later in the day, Molly had moved her traditional Christmas supper up to lunchtime. Everyone enjoyed a couple of hours of presents and relaxing before lunch. Jean, Hermione, and Fleur helped Molly in the kitchen with a large ham and a dozen other dishes. Meanwhile, in the living room, Victoire and Bart were the center of attention as they played in the middle of the room. At one point Jean went to check on her son and returned to the kitchen to tap Hermione on the shoulder and gesture toward the other room. When Hermione went in, Bill and Harry were playing chess while the others talked. Except for Ron. The busy days leading up to the holiday had caught up with him. He was stretched out on the couch with Bart asleep on his chest. He had his arms crossed holding the baby as they snoozed. When Hermione returned to the kitchen, she had tears in her eyes as her mother grinned at her. Soon the food was ready and she decided to wake Ron with a few kisses. He carefully rose and placed Bart on a blanket before joining everyone for the large Christmas lunch.

After stuffing themselves more than they thought possible, everyone began to cleanup and prepare for the wedding. The elder Weasleys were friends of the Bones family and had been invited, as had George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. The elder Weasley boys only knew the families by name, so they left to go their separate directions. The four headed back to Grimmauld and changed out of their casual attire, with the ladies taking longer for hair and makeup. The house was a bit frantic as everyone bustled around to get ready and once again the Grangers marveled at the friendly manner with which Hermione and all her friends dealt with each other.

Once Hermione and Ginny were ready, they met Ron and Harry downstairs and then joined everyone else as they stepped into the floo and headed to the MacMillan estate. Once they arrived, an usher escorted the group out of the manor and outside into the gorgeous, snowy countryside. A path had been cleared from the manor to the ceremony location and everyone gathered their robes tighter around themselves as they wondered why Susan had wanted a Christmas wedding outdoors. Then, after a brief walk, they arrived at the large shield bubble that was faintly glowing in the afternoon light. The usher, who was Ernie's older cousin, drew his wand and made an arcing motion as a doorway appeared in the bubble. Everyone stepped through it and then the doorway was closed behind them. Inside the bubble, they were all amazed to find it comfortably warm. The snow that was visible outside through the bubble had been replaced by white flowers that seemed to spill over everywhere. Rows of white chairs were linked with shimmery white ribbon and the small stage at the end of the aisle was flanked by two Christmas trees bedecked in white ornaments and glittering icicles. The whole effect was truly a winter wonderland. All of the DA members were shown to seats on Susan's side. Although they were friends with both the bride and groom, it had been decided to have them fill up Susan's side, since her family was much smaller than Ernie's. Everyone settled in their seats and soon Ernie appeared at the front, looking dapper in his full traditional Scottish attire, complete with kilt in the family tartan. At his side stood Zacharias Smith, also a member of the DA. He had been absent for a while since his break up with Cho, but he appeared thrilled to stand by his friend's side. The buzz among the crowd settled and then music began playing as everyone turned to look up the aisle.

First to come down the aisle were a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be about seven and was also sporting the MacMillan tartan. He was Ernie's youngest cousin. The girl was about four and scattered rose petals in her wake. Susan had explained the girl was the daughter of a close family friend. Once the children passed, Hannah came down the aisle looking ethereally beautiful in an ice blue dress. Neville practically fell out of his seat at the sight of her. Once Hannah reached the front, the lilting music altered slightly and it was time for Susan to make her way down the aisle. She was escorted by her godfather, Charles Pucey, who had been a close friend of her late father's. She wore a traditional, elaborate lace dress in a creamy white with a short train that showed a detail of Scottish thistle woven into the lace. The dress was accented with a narrow sash in the MacMillan tartan that gathered at her waist with an elaborate broach that was a Bones family heirloom. Her red hair was pulled halfway back with tendrils falling loosely and capped with a simple lace veil. She looked gorgeous and Ernie was beaming. When she reached the front, her godfather shook Ernie's hand and then placed her hand in his before stepping back and turning to find a seat as everyone else also sat.

The ceremony was officiated by a Ministry official who was an old family friend of the Boneses. He cast the initial spell to start the ceremony and then proceeded with the magical wedding vows. Ernie and Susan were both fairly traditional and from pureblood families, so they opted to not deviate from the standard vows. After the vows and exchanging of rings, the ceremony was ready to be sealed as the officiant took each of their left hands and waved his wand as he sliced their palms. Placing their hands together, another wave of his wand found their hands tied in a white ribbon as their blood mingled and he finished the incantation for the magical binding. A shimmery silver ring appeared over them and the ceremony was complete. The officiant tapped each of their hands, casting a healing spell, and then advised Ernie to kiss his bride. Done with tradition, Ernie grabbed Susan and dipped her low as he began to snog her thoroughly. Some of the family was a bit disapproving, but all of their friends cheered wildly. Once they finished, Ernie took Susan's hand and they exited the magic bubble to make their way back to the castle.

With the ceremony complete, all the guests made their way back through the snowy cold to the warmth of the castle. Music began immediately as wine and champagne were passed freely while the wedding party completed pictures. Once Ernie and Susan arrived, they greeted a few people and then cast the sonorous charm to speak and issue their thanks to everyone for attending. With that done, they made their way to the dance floor to open the dancing with a traditional ceilidh dance. Once they finished to a round of applause, the guests began to crowd the floor as the lively music inspired everyone to try a bit of dancing. Harry was never much of a dancer, but Ginny was enthusiastic and dragged him along. He decided to just go with it and focus on his pretty fiancé rather than how his performance might have been judged by those watching. He needn't have worried, as the floor was too crowded and everyone was having too much fun to worry much about the Boy-Who-Lived's lack of dance skills.

After a couple dances, Harry and Ginny decided to take a break and enjoyed champagne and some of the small appetizers that were being passed around. Harry was never much for social gatherings, but Ginny seemed to have a natural ability and gracefully maneuvered them through the crowd as they stopped and chatted briefly with a number of people, never staying in one place for too long and always managing to extricate themselves from particularly tiresome individuals. Harry once again thanked fate that he had Ginny at his side.

After an hour or so of dancing and mingling, the bride and groom were called to a table set up on the side of the ballroom. Zach and Hannah were both at their sides and each said a few words and wished them well. Next, Ernie and Susan brandished their wands and worked together to slice into their beautiful five tier wedding cake. Ernie went first to pull a small piece out and feed it to his bride before she then fed him. Once they finished, they stepped away and let the rest of the cake be cut for their guests as they continued to eat and mingle. At precisely five in the evening, the bride and groom stood in front of all their guests, clutching a suitcase each as they said a final goodbye before grabbing hold of their portkey that was whisking them away to the islands. Once they exited, all the guests began to leave as well. Hermione and Ron apparated back to Grimmauld, stepped into the living room and collapsed on a couch across from where her parents were reading. It had been a wonderful, but long day. Jean looked up as they arrived and smiled.

"So how'd it go? You two look tired."

"It was wonderful mum. Susan looked as beautiful as every woman should on their wedding day. And the winter wonderland theme was exquisite. Once we got in the shield bubble for the ceremony, the snow wasn't an issue. Still, putting a wedding on Christmas day is a bit much with the regular festivities added to the wedding."

"Well, I'm glad it went well. So you're not planning on a Christmas wedding I take it?"

"Not Christmas. If I get married in December I'll be doing it on a beach in Australia. But honestly, we're not rushing. We both have a lot going on now."

Hermione's words were met by a soft snore from Ron that made them all laugh. Leave it to him to fall asleep instantly.

After the excitement of the wedding, the week between Christmas and New Year's settled down at Grimmauld Place. Luna and Rolf left earlier than planned, a couple of days after Christmas, on their way to a research expedition in Belize. In the few short days they had been visiting, everyone had gotten to know Rolf and enjoy his odd sense of humor. It was apparent that he and Luna were well matched and quite in love.

The Grangers stayed until New Year's Eve and spent as much time as possible with Hermione, who managed a couple of extra days off from the Ministry. Ron was working on a new case and only managed one day after the holiday. The rest of the time Hermione and sometimes different friends would go out with the Grangers. A couple of days after Christmas, the Harpies had a game and they all went to watch Ginny play. Neil and Jean were astounded and slightly terrified by the fast paced match in which Ginny scored a total of eleven goals, contributing heavily to the final win. They also visited Diagon Alley, where they stopped to see Angie at Quality Quidditch Supplies and then made their way to Wheezes. A day later, Harry took them on a tour of the Daily Prophet before turning them over to Neville, who insisted on showing them some of the unique flora in his personal greenhouse. On the whole, they were made to feel welcome by everyone and thoroughly enjoyed their visit, although they were happy to return to the Sydney summer after the cold of an English winter.

New Year's arrived and Harry decided to throw a grand party at Grimmauld to celebrate the new century. The old house's Christmas decorations were replaced with silver and gold tinsel that magically sparkled and was draped and swagged everywhere, looking as if fireworks had been installed all over the house. The dining room was cleared out and converted into a dance floor that would be used to dance to the music of a band from Wales that Anthony was friends with, the Gnaughty Gnomes. Down the long central hall of the main floor, tables were arranged along a wall and arrayed with a plethora of food, wine, butterbeer, and firewhisky. Everyone from the DA came, as well as Bill, Fleur, Percy and his date Audrey, Ernie's cousin Norm and his date Jen. Seamus brought a friend from back home named Cate. Surprisingly, the Malone cousins were back in England and came with the twins. Katie invited Oliver, and her friends all smirked at how cozy the two were. Alicia was the one who surprised everyone though when she appeared with Blaise Zabini. Harry made his way over to them and Alicia gave him a brief hug before he then turned to shake hands with Blaise, who saw Harry's reserve.

"Potter, I can tell you are surprised to see me here. I know we have been at odds in the past, but the events of the last couple of years have changed us all. I blindly followed others within my house and I regret many of those actions now, even though I know it's a bit late. Alicia and I have become close, so I'd like to set aside our differences so that I may socialize with her friends and get to know you all better. I hope that will be possible."

"Well Blaise, we've all made mistakes. Let's move forward from here. And anyone who is special to Licie is welcome in my home. Please though, call me Harry."

"Thank you Harry. The house looks grand, I'm sure we're going to have a great time."

Harry nodded and Alicia stepped forward to whisper a quick thank you in his ear. They followed the music and went to go dance while Harry turned around and located Ginny talking to Mike. She came over and grabbed him, dragging him into the dance floor. Harry wasn't much for dancing, but any opportunity to hold Ginny close was worth the excuse. They danced for a while before taking a break to find food and drink. As they made their way to the hallway, Harry found Seamus and Neville at the drink table, putting a dent in the firewhiskey. Knowing Seamus' tolerance for alcohol, Harry knew Neville was going to be in trouble soon. Turning to Ginny with a knowing look, she nodded at him and headed off to find the ladies while Harry went to talk to his buddies.

"Hey Nev! Slow down on the whiskey. Have you tried the roast beef? Amazing. Almost as good as Molly Weasley's. You should try it, get some food in your belly."

"In…hic…a sec…minute…Harry. Shay don't think…doesn't think I can…keep…hic…up."

Seamus laughed at Neville and turned to look at Harry. He looked completely composed with no apparent alcohol effects. Harry walked to Neville and took the glass from his hand right as Hannah showed up and rolled her eyes. Cate also appeared at Ginny's side and shook her head.

"Hey Shay, let up a bit. I need my dance partner. If you're nice I may even allow you a feel."

Seamus' eyes lit up as he turned from the whiskey. Harry looked back at Hannah and Neville.

"Come on Nev, time for food."

Seeing that his friends were cared for, Harry turned back to Ginny and thanked her with a solid kiss. She wasn't ready when he tried to pull back and held him tighter as the kiss deepened. Harry pushed her back as Ginny moaned and found a wall to lean against. Soon Harry was grinding his tented jeans against her thigh and crotch, in time to the music coming from the other room. He had a hand up her shirt as Ginny fisted his hair and urged him on. Harry was about to forget the party completely when they were suddenly brought back to reality.

"Oy Harry! What the bloody hell are you doing mauling my sister in the hall? I don't care if she is wearing your ring, a bloke doesn't need to see this."

Harry reluctantly pulled back and removed his hand from Ginny's shirt. She groaned and turned to her brother.

"Really Ron? I was just about to get off. Go find your girl and do your own groping and leave us alone."

Ron grumbled and shot Ginny a look as he turned back to the tables of food. Harry turned back to Ginny and waggled an eyebrow. In response, she grabbed him through his trousers and they got even tighter. Wrapping his arms around her, he apparated them to their bedroom. As soon as they arrived, they started ripping clothes off while trying to kiss every bit of each other. Ginny moaned as Harry latched onto a nipple.

"Fuck Harry…I need you so bad. I can't believe Ron. You almost had me rubbed off right there."

"Well, we probably should have come up here sooner."

"Whatever, we're here now and I'm not waiting."

Ginny pulled Harry to her as she fell back on the bed, pulling him down with her as he was aimed almost perfectly. With a single thrust, he entered her as she howled and clawed at his back, coming immediately. She began to quickly thrust her hips into him and Harry knew this wasn't the time to be gentle as he pulled her legs up and began to set a rapid pace. In another minute, she came again as she panted and try to pull back for a minute. Harry gave her a couple more thrusts before he released himself and sent her into a third orgasm. As he softened, Harry rolled over onto the bed and tried to catch his breath as he pulled Ginny to him.

"Wow Ginny. I guess I lost control a bit there. You alright?"

"Bloody perfect Harry. You know I like it fast and rough sometimes, and after what we started downstairs, I was ready. I suppose we should get back down. How long until the new year?"

Harry checked his watch.

"Forty two minutes. I actually wouldn't mind ringing in the new year doing exactly this, except I have a house full of guests."

"I understand. As soon as the guests leave we'll start again."

Ginny smirked as Harry captured her lips and kissed her for a few minutes before they got up, cast cleaning charms and dressed. They made their way back downstairs and saw Hermione first. She turned and smiled at them as Ron came and put an arm around her.

"Having a bit of private party you two? Ron said he interrupted you in the hall earlier."

"Yes, my dear brother stopped Harry right as I was about to get off. But Harry's taken care of me now. Three times over."

Ginny winked at her brother and grabbed Harry's hand as she pulled him back to the dance floor, leaving a gaping Ron and a laughing Hermione in their wake. They danced a couple of times together and then joined in a group dance as Harry checked his watch. With a minute to go, he took the mic from the lead singer and announced the new year had almost arrived as he waved his wand and a tray of champagne flutes floated in. At ten seconds, everyone began to countdown as they raised their glasses. When midnight arrived, everyone cheered, toasted, and began kissing their partners. Then friends turned to each other and started hugging and kissing around the room. Harry laughed as Ginny passed him to Hannah, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, as did Hermione and Cate. Then he reached Parvati who decided she wanted more and gave him a full, deep kiss before handing him off to Alicia. Eventually Harry found himself back with Ginny, who was looking slightly flustered after many enthusiastic greetings. Seamus summoned the firewhiskey and a second toast started before the band continued playing. Over the following hour, the crowd gradually started to diminish as everyone went their separate ways. When Harry finally took Ginny by the hand to head back upstairs, the band had just finished packing up and the only people still downstairs were Michael, Anthony, Alicia, and Blaise. Figuring that they knew where the beds were if they were needed, Harry wished them all a goodnight.

The next couple of months went by quickly as all the members of the DA settled into their jobs and careers. The one exception was Neville, who hadn't found a position since his recovery. That changed at the end of January when Ernie sent him an owl advising that a family friend had a nursery near Exeter that had recently lost several employees. With Ernie's recommendation in hand, Neville applied for the position and was hired the next day as an exotic plants specialist. The nursery had a total of 23 greenhouses that had been built over a period of a hundred years and had been run by the same family during that time. Their collection was quite amazing and Neville established his abilities quickly. The hours were also regular and allowed him to floo home each evening to have dinner with Hannah and his gran. His time with the Aurors had been a good experience, and he was proud of what he had accomplished on his final raid, but Neville knew that he was now doing what he was truly meant to do.


	25. Auror Field Operations

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but at least I've got a good long chapter for you :-)**

Chapter 25 – Auror Field Operations

The new millennium started well for the members of the DA. Harry was kept busy as an Auror and also overseeing his business ventures. Between Gringotts and Mark a lot of the work was done for him, but he still had to keep an eye on everything and make occasional management decisions. His actual living expenses were almost covered by his Auror salary, leaving the bulk of his investments to continue adding to his savings. He would occasionally splurge, usually on nice clothes or shoes. After living for years with Dudley's hand-me-downs, he'd developed a taste for tailored suits, silk shirts, and cashmere sweaters. He also indulged Ginny whenever she wished, although she wasn't a material type of girl. He really had more money than he needed and was adding and compounding it monthly.

With that in mind, he subtly started to put out feelers among friends and coworkers about worthy causes within the wizarding world. One of the first he discovered was Saint Xavier's Home for Children, the only magical orphanage in England. It was located near Puddlemere in the south of England. When Harry heard about it, he wondered why he had never heard of it before. He sent an owl to the home and the matron in charge gladly welcomed the famous Harry Potter for a visit. Harry planned his visit for one of Ginny's days off and brought her along. The war hero and rising star of the Harpies were an instant hit with the children, aided also by the large quantity of chocolate frogs Harry brought along. They spent half a day touring the home and playing with the kids. They even took several of the children for broom rides. As soon as Harry was home, he contacted Gringotts and immediately set up a monthly donation of 3,000 galleons to the home. After talking with the matron, he also found that most of the kids attended Hogwarts on scholarship and added another 2,000 galleons a month to the scholarship fund. The donations were generous, but they were less than a quarter of his monthly investment income. Harry kept his ears open for other worthwhile causes, but felt pleased that he was helping children like himself get a start in the magical world.

While he was busy working on his investments and charitable donations, his position in the Auror corps was keeping him quite busy. The job entailed much more than he had ever dreamed, but on the whole he was enjoying it. In the middle of March, he was assigned as an investigator on a case of counterfeiting that encompassed Britain, France, Spain, and Italy. Galleons were standard wizarding currency throughout Britain and much of western Europe and accepted in many other countries. They were typically 14k gold, and minted at Gringotts in either London, Paris, or Milan. Starting late the previous year, a few counterfeit galleons had started to circulate and the number was increasing at astonishing rates through the early part of the year. They were so well made that only goblin senses could detect the fakes immediately. The galleons were actually coated in a thin layer of gold over a bronze alloy underneath. They were well made with little difference notable in the die cast image on either side. Although the top layer was thin, a simple scratch test by a merchant was not sufficient since the bronze alloy under the scratch looked much the same color to a casual inspection. The coins were also precisely made so that the weight was the same as a standard galleon. Several spells had been tried to detect the fakes, but only one had been successful and it was so utterly complex that it required a magical metallurgist a month of complicated spell creation and would be impossible for any casual sales wizard or witch to use. A potion was found that would detect the bronze after a coin was scratched, but it took ten minutes to activate and it was impractical to ask a busy shop to scratch every coin, drop a potion on it, and wait ten minutes before accepting a sale. Thus, the Aurors in several countries were left in a quandary as they collaborated and tried to track down the perpetrators. Harry was the second investigator for the English Aurors, behind lead investigator Evan Giles. The case was stressful and high profile, but Harry relished the mental challenge of trying to piece together the few clues coming in from the different countries.

In the latter half of March, a month of work finally started to pay off when a low level crook in France was caught with some stolen merchandise and several of the counterfeit coins. He had been given them in payment for fencing services and pointed the French Aurors to a group of criminals that operated out of Bourdeaux. The French Aurors were set to running surveillance on the group and requested several associates to assist, including wanting two from England. Evan was still following up leads in country, so Robards let Harry take his pick of someone to bring in on the investigation. Ron was stuck on a routine surveillance of minor illegal potions brewing and Harry requested to reassign him, which Robards agreed to. After a quick goodbye to their witches, they headed to France. Ginny was still in season, so she wouldn't have much chance to miss Harry, but Hermione wasn't entirely thrilled that Ron was heading out on assignment for an unknown period of time. George also grumbled a bit since he had gotten used to having Ron around several times a week between shifts to help. Still, he understood the case was important, especially since thirty counterfeit galleons had been paid to WWW.

Harry and Ron arrived in France and met up with the French Aurors, Etienne and Marc. The four of them set up a base in a building that was catty corner to the old manor that had been identified as a potential base for a number of illegal activities and was believed to be a primary fencing location for the counterfeit coins. The manor had once been a grand statement in a prominent section of town, but the neighborhood had gone downhill and the manor appeared to be barely standing anymore. It was a muggle building, but as Harry started his surveillance shift he wondered if magic was holding it together. The location they were stationed at had views to two sides of the building and part of a third due to the odd street angles. Surveillance mirrors had been disguised to look like bricks on neighboring buildings. The mirrors had limited range, but were close enough to link to paired mirrors in the room that the Aurors were set up in. The surveillance routine was typical twelve hour shifts of two persons a piece, one French and one English. The room where the surveillance was monitored from had two adjoining rooms, one that been made into a bedroom since it had a dingy bathroom attached and another that was a living room and makeshift kitchen. The rooms had once been part of a series of offices, but over half the building was now vacant. The four Aurors had managed to move themselves in late one night and chose an unoccupied floor. Combined with muggle repelling charms and privacy screens, the few tenants left in the building had no idea that four squatters had taken up residence.

The first week of surveillance was mildly interesting, but mostly boring. The target had plenty of questionable traffic, all of which was recorded, but nothing overt that could give them definite leads. Harry was paired with Etienne and took the opportunity to use the long hours during surveillance to work on his French. Hermione had taught her friends a few words, but that was all he knew. Although he was still early in his career, Harry already realized that language skills could be quite vital. He encouraged Ron to work with Marc the same way, which Ron did to an extent, although he soon grew bored.

Their second week of surveillance seemed to be more of the same boredom, when Etienne became excited late one afternoon. A very muggle looking wizard dressed in jeans and a leather jacket entered the manor through a back entrance and was spotted by one of the mirrors. His casual attitude and looks reminded Harry a bit of Sirius, but Etienne was beside himself. The man was a half French-half Russian high level criminal on the Aurors' watch list by the name of Alex Davydovich. He had a number of outstanding petitions, as the French called their warrants. Despite this, Etienne decided to wait and watch before making a move. He and Harry notified Marc and Ron to take up their post while they disillusioned themselves and made their way downstairs. Once they were on street level, they moved near the back entrance and hid themselves in the doorway of an adjacent building. Harry cast a local privacy spell and quickly discussed a plan with his partner. They both agreed that the suspect might lead them elsewhere and should be traced. With that decided, they settled in to wait, although it didn't take long. Alex exited through the same entrance, this time carrying a backpack. Etienne and Harry traded a couple of quick hand signals and silently stepped out to meet the suspect, who was about to apparate. Still disillusioned, Harry hit him with an obliviate while Etienne stepped forward and clipped a tiny tracking device to a strap on the backpack and clipped another under the suspect's jacket collar. The obliviate spell caused the perfect amount of momentary confusion so that his efforts weren't noticed. Meanwhile, Etienne stood behind the suspect to give him instructions in French.

"Alright there, move along, nothing to see! You've got to get this thing done. Man, that dead cat smells awful. Making your head feel really strange." (French)

Harry and Etienne pulled back and faded into the darkness as Alex shook his head a bit and then apparated away. The second he disappeared, they apparated back to their surveillance platform to check in with Marc and Ron. They agreed to stay on the current post while Harry and Etienne followed the tracking devices. Meanwhile, Etienne sent a patronus with an update to headquarters. A couple of minutes later, they apparated near to where the two tracking devices had stopped. They were at a small bus station near a bridge over a river. Alex was focused on his destination and walked with purpose, looking like a typical muggle with a hardened edge that gave notice to not bother him. Etienne took a quick glance at a map in the bus shelter and saw that they were in the town of Vienne. Looking around, he quickly oriented himself. He had grown up in a small farming community in the Isere region and visited Vienne a number of times throughout his childhood. Before he could marvel at the coincidence, Harry was moving forward quietly to follow Alex across the bridge and Etienne followed. They were still disillusioned and silenced, but they still had to remain careful in their surveillance. Alex reached a point about a third of the way across the bridge and stopped to smoke a cigarette as he leaned on the railing, looking nonchalant as he carefully kept watch in all directions. Harry and Etienne stopped and crouched near a bridge support as they waited for their suspect's next move. Harry cast a local privacy bubble just as someone began to cross the bridge from the other side. Alex moved lazily toward the other suspect, stopping to greet the man and offering a cigarette as they appeared to chat casually. He had set the backpack down as they shared a smoke and talked. A few minutes later, they turned back in opposite directions, but this time the second man was the one to pick up the backpack. Etienne quickly turned to Harry.

"Alright, we've still got the tracker on Alex, but I think we should follow the bag. Alex is a good catch, but I know he's not the top man. I think the further that bag travels, the closer we get to the top."

"Agreed. We have a visual sight line to the end of the bridge. If we apparate over in time we should be able to catch our second man unaware."

Etienne nodded and the two Aurors stood and apparated simultaneously, being careful to tuck their limbs and tighten their apparition bubble to minimize air transference, allowing a near silent apparition. They landed a couple of meters from the end of the other side of the bridge as the second suspect neared the end and appeared to veer for a group of trees and nearby bench. Knowing that he was probably going to apparate, they glanced over and saw that Alex was well off the other side as they made their way to the man. Pulling a similar maneuver as before, they did a brief obliviate on him and Etienne planted a tracker in the lining of the man's coat.

"I hope we don't need any more of these immediately. I only had three. If we do, I'll have to signal headquarters."

Harry nodded as they stepped back and let the man come to his senses from the obliviate. A few seconds later he apparated and Etienne pulled his tracker out. Following the device, they allowed a minute delay and then silently apparated to the second suspect's location. When they landed, they found themselves in a heavily forested area that still had a few patches of snow where spring hadn't fully claimed the area yet. They both took up positions behind trees as they surveyed what they were looking at. In the last blush of twilight, they saw a beautiful, large chateau. The road leading up to it crossed a small valley and up to the crest of a hill, where the structure sat. They were about half to three quarters of a kilometer away from the chateau, but only a few meters from a barely shimmering magical shield. Harry crossed over to talk to Etienne.

"Wow, whatever this place is they've shielded it heavily. I don't think we should send out any sensors. Anything this strong would alarm them right away."

"I agree. I think we have stumbled across something big here. There is one problem though."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the French Auror.

"I've checked the coordinates of where we are and we've crossed into Switzerland. I'll need the map back at headquarters to see exactly where, but we're not even close to the border."

Harry rolled his eyes. This meant more paperwork and bureaucracy to try to get the forces in both countries working together.

"Now Harry, it's not that bad. We have a good relationship with our Swiss brothers. Still, a place this big has to be tied to some big people as well. We will need to tread lightly."

Harry nodded.

"Well then, let's collect as much information as we can without alerting them that we're here. Then maybe we should go back to headquarters and report in."

Etienne agreed as he and Harry began analyzing what they could. Using long range, magic enhanced binoculars, they carefully paced outside the shields and kept themselves among the trees as they tried to get as much of an idea about the size of the chateau and potentially how many people were inside. The terrain became too difficult at one point, but they estimated the shield encompassed about 18 hectares. They noted six perimeter guards and two guard positions closer to the chateau. Interestingly, there were a number of muggle vehicles parked in an interior courtyard, including several all-terrain vehicles. Other than the guards, they noted only three others outside on the grounds, two of whom were dressed in well-tailored suits. Having gathered as much data as they could and with night having finally claimed the last of their daylight, Etienne and Harry apparated back to the Bureau du Magie. The Auror office only had a couple of people working late, so Etienne sent messages to the director.

While they waited, they settled in the Auror lounge with snacks. Twenty minutes later, the team was assembling in the lounge. Marc and Ron had been called back in from the surveillance post as well since nothing new had yielded after Alex left the building. With everyone assembled, Harry and Etienne briefed everyone on what had occurred. The three tracking devices were immediately checked, but only one could be found. Alex's was stationary at a residence near Lyon and it was decided to send a couple of Aurors to pick him up on his outstanding petitions. It was surmised that the other two were still at the chateau behind the shields, and were thus not detectable. The next decision that had to be made was how to handle the Swiss chateau. The director had contacts in Switzerland, but Harry also had an idea.

"Monsieur, perhaps I can make a suggestion. I have a friend who works in the Department for International Magical Cooperation. She is currently stationed here at the Bureau on a liaison assignment. She is quite adept in dealings such as this. She is also one of the Order of Merlin recipients from the war. Perhaps she could make the initial contact with the Swiss bureau?"

"Brillant! I know the department. What is your friend's name?"

"Alicia Spinnet."

The director nodded and left the lounge to return to his office. Meanwhile, one of the younger Aurors who was watching the tracking devices became excited when the third device showed up again. It seemed that their second suspect had left the chateau. He briefly appeared at the coordinates just outside the shields before apparating to a point in the southern part of Paris. When the director returned and heard the news, he immediately assigned two of his Aurors to go and follow the second suspect. Then he turned back to the group.

"Auror Potter, your young friend is being notified now that we require her assistance. She should be here shortly."

The Aurors continued talking for a few minutes when Alicia arrived. She swept into the room graciously and immediately greeted the director with a full French greeting, before turning a charming smile on the room. She stopped when she reached Harry and went to hug him before stepping back. Harry held back a chuckle as he looked around the room and saw that Alicia had once again managed to charm a room silent.

"Well then, Director Brodeur, I have been requested to provide every assistance you require to resolve this matter as quickly as possible. So, how may I help?"

"Mlle, my thanks for the quick response. We have a situation in Switzerland that will require careful and immediate handling…"

The director proceeded to give Alicia the details with Harry and Etienne adding additional pieces along the way. She took quick and concise notes and then asked a few questions at the end before turning back to the director.

"Alright, I understand the situation and the need for urgency. The night is still not too late that I can't make some contacts. It will most likely take a couple of hours. As soon as I have something to report, whom should I call?"

The director smiled and responded.

"Please, call at my home, 24 Rue de Bourgogne. I'll key the floo to be awaiting your call. Everyone else, unless you've been assigned detail, please get some rest. We will most likely be quite busy before long."

Alicia nodded and left, followed shortly after by the Aurors filing out of the room. Harry and Ron returned to the small flat that they had been assigned while they were in country. It was Ron's turn to do the run out and he returned before long with take-away. They ate quickly before retiring early. They hadn't been Aurors long, but they had learned when to grab sleep while it was available.

The next morning Harry and Ron were able to sleep until their usual hour and then reported to the Auror office. When they arrived the office was not nearly as busy as they expected. That changed about an hour later when Director Brodeur arrived. He quickly called everyone into the main office conference room. Once everyone was settled, he began.

"Alright everyone. I hope you took advantage of the time and got some rest. Mlle Spinnet did well for us and the Swiss are fully cooperating. They've had enough counterfeit galleons reported that they also want a swift resolution. The chateau that was located is just northeast of the town of Adelboden. Interestingly, the property is registered to a muggle investment firm and listed as a private resort. Obviously we think that is a cover. Also, from the description of the suspect that was followed to the area, we believe his name is Jens Hoffman. He is on a watch list with the Swiss, but has never been found guilty on any charges. He is also the unofficial in country business handler for an Italian by the name of Rafael Solizzo. The Swiss suspect that anything Hoffman is involved with that Solizzo is also involved with. Solizzo is quite wealthy with a number of magical and muggle business ventures, a number of which are borderline legal. He's been watched for years, but has tread carefully enough that nothing can stick to him. The Swiss are assigning a team of four to begin monitoring the chateau in shifts and have asked that we also send four."

"I've decided to send two of ours, as well as our two visiting Aurors from England. The chateau is well placed to make it difficult to take if we gather the information that will allow us an assault. The first task is data gathering. With the shields in place, this will mean a lot of surveillance. We'll also be looking for any breaches in the security. While those assigned are working in the field, the Swiss will work on probing the business and bank records of Solizzo and Hoffman. Also, we arrested Alex Davydovich. He resisted basic mind probes, so we have a court order to allow more stringent questioning. He will be administered veritaserum later this morning and will hopefully yield more information. In the meantime, we'll continue the surveillance on the location in Bordeaux as well. Your assignments are listed on the board outside this room. For those of you assigned to go to Switzerland, you have just over an hour to collect your bags and return here to floo to the Swiss office. Any questions?"

No questions were forthcoming and everyone dismissed. Since Harry and Ron knew their assignment, they skipped the crowd at the board and headed back to their flat to grab their bags. An hour later they were back in office, where they met up with the rest of the French team and floo'd to Zurich. When they arrived, they met with the leader of the Swiss team, a twenty year veteran Auror named Klaus. Once the French and English Aurors arrived, Klaus called a meeting of the team, which he kindly conducted in French. Harry and Ron followed some, while Etienne helped translate.

"Alright team, thanks to our French counterparts we have a good lead on the counterfeiting that has started to plague us. If this follows patterns from the past, anyone involved in this sophisticated of an operation probably has other offenses as well. You all know the location of the chateau in question. It's fairly remote outside Adelboden. Many of you are familiar with the general area and know that it will not be easy to run surveillance in the mountainous region. Spring is on the way, but we still have a month before we get much relief as far as weather. I hope we will have this wrapped well before then. We have secured the rental of a basic hiker's cabin about four kilometers from the outer wards. We'll run surveillance in twelve hour shifts, four men each. I want to set up tree blinds with disillusion and privacy charms. We'll also run patrols and look for weaknesses in the wards. We have a portkey set to leave for the region in just less than an hour. We've secured appropriate gear for the mountains and will need to outfit ourselves once I dismiss. The advance team has also supplied us appropriately with a week of food and supplies. Everyone will divide the bundles between yourselves before we portkey. Also, we will make French our primary language for this as all of us speak it some, with the possible exception of the Brits. Most of us have some passable English, so please help them as needed. Once we portkey, the first team of four will head out to set up the blinds while the second team sets up the cabin with monitoring equipment. Questions?"

Once the translations were complete and a few basic questions answered, everyone left the conference room and went to collect their gear. Harry and Ron were pleasantly surprised to find a wide selection of snow apparel in all sizes and quickly donned what their colleagues told them would be needed. They also grabbed packs of food and other gear that they would be helping to transport.

Forty five minutes later the team of eight grabbed hold of their portkey and made their way south. They landed outside a basic three room cabin that had no apparent road leading to it, although it might have when the snow melted completely. The teams divided into their two groups, with Ron and Marc being on the four man team headed to set up the initial surveillance blinds, while Harry and Etienne stayed to set up the cabin. It had been decided to keep the French and English Aurors in the pairings that they were familiar with. They had arrived shortly before lunch and immediately established the twelve hour shifts.

When the first group returned to the cabin at midnight, they were all weary and cold, despite their heavy gear and warming charms. They reported a bit of traffic between the buildings of the chateau, but no traffic in or out of it. They also had not found any breaches in the wards yet. Soon Harry, Etienne and the Swiss Aurors took their place on surveillance. During the dark nighttime hours, they ran basic surveillance. Once the sun came up, the two Swiss started to explore a narrow canyon on the west side of the wards, the last area that the previous team hadn't had the skill to completely explore. Harry had seen the area and was quite impressed with their mountaineering skills. They returned shortly after ten in the morning and reported a small gap in the shields near a narrow crevasse. It was quite hard to reach, but it was the only weakness that had been found. The team finished their surveillance and their relief team apparated in from the cabin as they gladly returned to the warmth offered by the basic structure's single wood stove.

The surveillance continued for five days and began to show fruit early on the third day. Hoffman was seen entering the chateau again, this time carrying a larger pack. That afternoon a group of four men, including Solizzo, came and stayed for the evening. The Swiss were quite excited, as two of the four with Solizzo were also on their watch list. When Harry and Ron were back at the cabin on their off shifts, they continued to work on their French. The Swiss also taught them a few German phrases, but they felt they should focus on one secondary language at a time. Even Ron made a point of working hard on the effort, as they both saw the need to collaborate more easily with their counterparts. They had found that the British had a reputation for being difficult to work with and were determined to begin changing that. The teams continued to turn in regular reports to the Swiss headquarters and Klaus was called back for a full debriefing when the meeting was made known. He returned less than an hour later and first met with the group at the cabin.

"Well, that was interesting. Your Director Brodeur is at headquarters and we have orders to try for evidence. Hoffmann is on our watch list and we have a petition to arrest him for questioning into suspicious activities. We are asked to wait and try to seize him when he is carrying evidence. For now we want to keep from alerting any of the larger players, so we need to wait for Solizzo and the others to disperse. The plan is to hopefully catch Hoffman when he exits the wards just before he apparates. I am going to head out to inform the other team now. We don't know how long we'll have to wait, but I want to be ready once Solizzo is gone."

With everyone assuring that they understood, Klaus apparated away to talk to the second team. He returned to the cabin a short while later and everyone settled in to wait. The shifts had just switched over when Solizzo and his three associates were seen leaving the chateau. That put the surveillance group on high alert for Hoffman. Just as the sun began to set, they got what they had been waiting for. Hoffmann appeared outside the wards carrying a pack and Harry and Etienne were just steps away. They quickly stunned and bound him while simultaneously casting a disillusionment charm, hoping it would make the stunning less obvious to the guards back at the chateau who might be watching. Hoffmann was quickly apparated back to a holding cell in Zurich as discussed. His interrogation was handed over to others within the department while Harry and Etienne returned to their post. When their shift ended and they returned to the cabin, Klaus notified them that everyone was being called back to the office.

When they arrived back at headquarters, Director Brodeur was waiting with the Swiss head Auror Ziegler. Most of the department was on hand for the briefing and update on the operation, with Ziegler taking the lead.

"Good morning everyone. I am pleased to say that we've made good progress in our investigation. Hoffmann was apprehended without incident and the pack he carried was found to contain three shrunken chests. Two had illegal potions and the third was full of counterfeit coins. This gives us more than sufficient evidence along with the surveillance observations to raid the chateau. As you know, Rafael Solizzo and several associates were also seen at the chateau. Solizzo is someone the Italians and several other countries have wanted to get their hands on for quite a while, so we are hoping to take the chateau while he is there. Of course this will increase the risk, as the associates he travels with are both aides and bodyguards. From the surveillance we have a count of ten guards on rotating duties with no less than four on duty at a time with some crossover. We will be sending the two teams back to continue their surveillance after we meet today. In addition, we have the order granting us veritaserum questioning of Hoffmann and are hoping he can provide more useful information.

In addition, the French have notified us that they raided a warehouse in Bordeaux and captured four individuals, although they all appear to be low level operatives and fences. A few illegal goods were also seized, but the French agree that the location was minor and have their hopes pinned on our efforts here. They have asked that their two Aurors and the two from England remain here to assist, which I am grateful for. So, the field teams can leave and continue your surveillance rotation. We'll continue working on Solizzo from a banking review, as well as questioning Hoffman. I'll advise if anything changes."

Harry and Ron joined their teams and headed back to the chateau surveillance. The following day Klaus arrived with an additional Auror in tow. He called all of the team to the cabin for a briefing.

"Hello everyone. This is Otto. He is a special operative that is commissioned on occasion for work with us. We finished our questioning and we know that Solizzo is due to make another visit. Hoffmann couldn't say why. Apparently he is one of their top men, but he is limited on where he is allowed to go in the chateau and how much he knows. He knows what he is transporting, but has no idea if the chateau is a base of manufacturer or just a waystation. So, we need more information from the inside. Otto has a unique set of skills and will be our man going in. He is an expert mountaineer and we have decided to use the one break in the shields that was found in the crevasse. He will have to climb up and under the shield to the outer perimeter of the chateau. From there the plan is for him to wait until nightfall using some of the brush in the area. Then he will capture a guard and use polyjuice to transform. He also has additional skills, such as legilimency and the ability to speak nine languages. This will allow him to pick critical details out of individuals and also to converse as needed. If all goes well, he will hopefully be able to stay on site a full day until Solizzo arrives. And you can see why he is a special operative for us. If things do go badly, he has several trackers and alarms on his person that will notify us of his location, although I don't anticipate those to be necessary."

"Thankfully, we do know from Hoffmann that the wards on the grounds do not allow any apparating or portkey use by anyone. Now, Solizzo is due to arrive tomorrow after lunch, probably early afternoon. Tomorrow morning we will have additional teams began joining you here at the cabin. In preparation today the off shift team will be setting up to tents to extend the cabin, as well as wards to hide the area. We will have a total of 24 operatives in place for the raid. We have our two French and two English Aurors. In addition, we will have four Italians coming in to help with Solizzo. The rest will be from my office. We'll brief everyone on the raid tomorrow morning. In the meantime, please continue the surveillance. Otto will be heading out to began his infiltration, which he expects to take two to three hours."

Everyone nodded and dispersed without questions. Harry glanced once more at Otto, taking in his rugged and hardened features and his small but wiry body. He didn't mass much, but he portrayed a sense of calm and confidence that Harry knew belied an inner strength. Their eyes met briefly and Harry understood that Otto knew who he was. They gave each other a nod and then turned to go different directions. The brief glance assured Harry that this was a man he would never wish to cross. He went to help the team set up the tents while Ron and his group went back to the surveillance location.

The following morning the small group at the cabin grew as the additional operatives arrived and everyone gathered in the largest tent to review the plan for the day. Head Auror Ziegler was leading with Director Brodeur by his side.

"Alright everyone, as you know we've got a large operation due to go down today. We expect our primary suspect to be visiting at approximately 13:00 hours. If he follows the pattern from before, he will be inside for at least two hours. So, we want to give him a chance to get in and settled. Our target to start the action will be 14:00 hours. We have Aurors from four countries working here. As I am now speaking French, that will be the designated language we will all be communicating in. I know some of you are not as proficient in the language, so we are ensuring our teams our balanced with speakers who can help translate. We have the cooperation of the governments of all four countries on this. The counterfeiting operation has been increasing and will undermine all of our economies if it is allowed to continue. In addition, we know the suspects are dealing in other illegal goods which will be beneficial to take off the market. Now, we have an operative inside and we believe all is going well. We have received no emergency signals and the only reason why we would not is if he is in place as planned."

"Now, there are twenty four of you that will be split into four teams. The terrain makes this tricky. Our best mountaineers will be taking the northwest side of the chateau. Next will be the northeast, followed by south and southwest. The east wing is a sheer drop down the mountain, but we have not detected any potential escape routes from there. I want everyone in their positions by 11:00. I want to ensure that any movement is not detected when Solizzo arrives and the guards are on high alert. We will use our wristbands to notify each of you if we are a go. If so, at 14:00 I want everyone to begin taking down the wards. As soon as that begins, our man inside is supposed to be providing additional distraction. When the wards go down, begin moving in. I would suggest that two people with each team focus solely on keeping your team's shields up. This will be a direct assault over difficult terrain and you can expect to take heavy fire. Everyone should make sure to cast fresh traction charms on your feet before we begin. Once we are in, you are authorized to use deadly force on the guards only if necessary. Solizzo should be taken alive at all costs. You should also be wary that there is a potential potions lab inside. If you find it, do not enter it but lock it down. There's been some nasty stuff being distributed and, if this is where it's being made, we need to have experts clear it after the fact. Our goal here is to take them by surprise quickly and capture as many as possible. Questions?"

A few people had questions, mainly on positioning and coordinates. Once everyone was satisfied, the teams were divided out and grabbed their equipment before making their way to their appointed locations. Harry was on the south team, while Ron was on the southeast team, the two most accessible routes. Each team also included at least one person from all four participating countries. As Harry and his team reached their location and settled in to wait, he felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement. This is what the hours of surveillance, research, and paperwork had led to. This is what he had really dreamed of when he became an Auror. Meanwhile, Ron and his team were a little over a kilometer away, also settled in to wait. Ron was also excited, but also more than a little scared. Two weeks ago he had been comfortably settled in an office in England with fairly regular hours and frequent nights home with Hermione. Now he was missing her desperately and was stuck in the cold Swiss mountains with a team of people he could barely speak to except for Marc. He knew this was an important operation, but he was looking forward to getting it over with.

All the teams were in place and waiting for a couple of hours when their wristbands glowed green at 13:25. That was the go sign that all was on track. No additional messages came on the bands, so it appeared there would be no changes to the plan. At precisely 14:00 all four teams began their assault on the chateau as everyone spread out and began shooting curses to take down the shields and wards. A few minutes after they began, the northwest team that was closest noticed a few small explosions happening inside the courtyard of the chateau.

Another five minutes of the barrage caused the heavy shields to finally fall and the four teams began to move in. Ron's team had one of the easiest approaches and reached a guard first. Their shields held and they took out the first two guards quickly while moving around to secure their perimeter of the building. Once the team saw blue sparks from the next closest team, which Harry and Etienne were on, they knew it was time to move inside. The two teams entered the main building of the chateau and began to clear it room by room. They encountered five more guards and all were taken down by the two teams with only one minor hit to one of the Swiss Aurors. Then, in what appeared to be an office, they found Solizzo and a guard. The guard was quite proficient and the southern team ended up killing him. Solizzo fought a bit longer, but was eventually injured and disarmed. His injury was minor and he was bound while one of the Swiss Aurors sent a message that the capture had been made and stayed to guard him.

The two teams next met in a large hall with two sets of stairwells. Each signaled and Harry's team went up while Ron's team went down. Descending an extra long flight of stairs, the team Ron was on found themselves encased in the bedrock under the chateau in what appeared to have once been the basement and dungeons. They cleared a number of empty rooms, running detection charms throughout to look for hidden doorways and finding none so far. Then they reached what appeared to be a larder and wine cellar. Here the detection charms highlighted a large rack of casks against one wall. With a modified levitation spell, they carefully pulled the hidden wall back. As soon as they did, a barrage of spellfire and something explosive hit them. The shields held briefly, but the magical grenade launched fragments that broke through, hitting several Aurors. Ron and Girard, a Swiss, were the worst hit and stayed down while the other four on their team returned fire and established shields again. Girard managed to transmit a message on their wristband asking for assistance in the basement. Then he passed out. Harry's team was the closest, having just finished clearing the second floor. The only people they had found were a couple of drugged muggle girls that they had locked in a room for their own safety to be dealt with later. They still had to cover the towers, but decided to head for the basement first.

Meanwhile, the four Aurors left from the southeast team found themselves in a vast cavern that appeared to be the center of operations. They had killed two and captured another four, but were still fighting sporadically through the twisting passages of the massive space as they attempted to clear the place. Amidst the chaos, there were also a number of muggles dressed in filthy sackcloths who appeared to be enslaved and cowered as they tried to avoid the spells. While the southeast team continued clearing the space, the southern team arrived from upstairs and Harry immediately recognized the redhead bleeding profusely on the floor. His first instinct was to stop and help Ron, but a Swiss Auror on his team by the name of Hans was already spreading out his healer kit. Realizing that Hans had the expertise needed, Harry reluctantly moved on with the others from his team.

Once they entered the space, Marc saw them and pointed to the other side that had not been cleared yet. They began to slowly cover the twisting passages and took fire from two more assailants, killing one. Finally, they met up with the southeast team and it appeared the room was clear. Two Swiss Aurors who spoke multiple languages immediately took all the muggle slaves and rounded them up to one side where they could be questioned. They were all clearly scared and appeared to have been abused regularly. With the room clear, the remaining members of the two teams joined up and headed out of the cavern. When they reached the entry, Ron and Girard had been evacuated, although a pool of blood remained. Harry was worried desperately for his friend, but knew that he had to focus on the rest of the operation. They made their way back upstairs and found the rest of the other two teams, as well as Hans, who quickly informed Harry that Ron and Girard were alive and evacuated. The teams regrouped and sent a group to clear the towers, the last two areas that had not been checked. Both ended up being storage areas and the entire group of Aurors was back together in the courtyard a few minutes later.

In total, there had been nine Aurors injured with five being severe enough to warrant evacuation. A total of seven guards had been killed and four more injured. Solizzo and three associates who were working in the basement were all captured, while six others in the basement were killed. Unfortunately, two of those were muggle slaves who were caught in the crossfire. A total of sixteen additional slaves were rescued from the basement, as well as the three girls found upstairs who were apparently kept to keep the guards happy. The entire operation from the initial firing on the shields to the final clearing of the towers had taken only forty minutes.

With the operation complete, Solizzo and his associates were transferred to holding cells in Zurich. All the muggles were taken to a hospital where they were to be treated for their injuries and assessed for potential memory modification after their statements were taken. The Aurors on site spent a couple of more hours documenting and collecting evidence at the chateau. The basement did contain a potions lab, which was sealed and a team of experts was brought in to collect the evidence and dismantle the lab.

The forge and presses for smelting and pressing the counterfeit coins was also discovered. Harry pulled Brodeur aside and suggested that Gringotts be notified. The French Auror was hesitant at first, but Harry convinced him that it would go a long way toward helping good will with the goblins. A couple of hours later, two goblins were portkeyed in from Paris and began to assess the operation. A total of 130,000 counterfeit galleons on site were seized immediately. With most of the evidence collected, the Auror field teams were dismissed and Harry finally had a chance to visit the hospital to check on Ron. When he arrived, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were already there. He was dead tired, but all that left his mind as he walked into the room and saw his best friend laying pale and unconscious on the bed with several potion infusions running into him. He stepped in and Hermione saw him first, running into his arms.

"Harry! Thank the gods you're alright. They said you were still on location and couldn't tell us anymore."

"Sorry Mione. They told me he was stable and we had a lot of cleanup left to do. I got here as soon as I could."

Hermione pulled back and let Molly and Arthur hug him. She looked at Harry and her throat caught. He had lost weight in the couple of weeks since she saw him and he had huge circles under his eyes, which were dark with worry and other thoughts.

"I understand Harry. I don't know what you two have been working on, but I know it was a big operation from the little bit Ron could tell me. Was this worth it today? Are you done with it?"

"It was definitely worth it. I can't say whether it's done yet. The evidence is still being sorted. I have to report back to the local office in the morning."

Hermione shook her head.

"I know someone has to do the job, but I hate it! Ron's hurt and you look like you need a week of sleep and yet you still aren't done?"

"It's the job Mione. We knew what we were signing up for."

Hermione didn't say anything else, just pulled Harry over to a seat by Ron's bed. He talked to Ron for a moment to let him know he was there. Then he turned to Arthur and Molly.

"So, do the rest of the family know? Are they coming?"

"Yes, we've notified everyone. Ginny is in Ireland, but was making arrangements to come. The others should be here before long. I know you want to see them, but you really need to rest son. You can't do much for Ron right now. As soon as Ginny arrives, we'll send word."

Harry nodded and rose to leave. He hugged everyone and gave them all the emergency contact information for the Zurich office before leaving and heading back to the hotel he had been assigned a room in. He stopped at a small café across the street and ate something he didn't remember before finally crawling into bed just after setting a tempus alarm with his wand. He woke early the next morning and showered quickly before heading to the office. Once he arrived, he found the place was in a flurry. A briefing was scheduled for an hour and in the meantime he grabbed a roll and coffee from the break room. All the non-injured team members from the raid were in attendance at eight when Ziegler gathered them for their morning debriefing.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you had a chance to get some rest. First, an update on our injured Aurors. Neuner and Weasley remain in the hospital this morning. Girard was released just a short while ago. We have four others who are on limited duty with more minor injuries. Thankfully, the healers assure me that everyone is expected to make a full recovery. This was a very difficult operation that yielded more challenges than expected and I am quite happy to have avoided any fatalities. We had a good many more combatants than we expected, as well as muggle civilians that were unknown to be onsite. I have been informed that most of them should recover, although a few that were held the longest are still questionable. Solizzo is in custody and has a team of top negotiators working for him as expected. Because of that we have only managed a basic initial interview. In addition, we have two potion masters, an alchemist, and a smith in custody. Their presence, as well as a number of documents on site, leads us to believe that the chateau was indeed the center of operations for both the counterfeiting and illegal potions business that Solizzo was running. We anticipate he had additional financial backing and will be working on rooting out others who were involved. With the documents that were recovered, we found two more meeting locations for local fences and both were raided this morning by agents in their respective countries. One was in Birmingham, England and the other was in Bruges, Belgium. We may still find others, but I believe we have cut off the head with the work from yesterday."

"In addition, our goblin associates analyzed the counterfeit operation and found signs that indicate a goblin assisted with the initial manufacture of the dies and press that were used. We never detected anything, but the goblins have their own unique magic. It appears they have an operative within Gringotts who was working for Solizzo and they are now conducting their own investigation to find the individual. I am told that we will be notified when that individual has been neutralized under the laws of the goblin nation. They are much quicker and more direct in their justice. I would like to commend Mr. Potter for his recommendation to bring the goblins in on this. I will admit to having been doubtful at first, but I see now that working together might have its advantages. As for the rest of the investigation, we will be handling everything at the chateau. I wish to thank the English, French, and Italians for their assistance. You are being assigned back to your respective offices. Mr. Potter, your director has advised that you are not expected back in office for three days, as you have earned a couple of days off and he knows that you will wish to remain with Mr. Weasley. Again, thank you to everyone. Please see me after if you have individual questions."

When Ziegler finished his speech, Harry turned and looked around to find Marc and Etienne. They gathered for a few minutes and decided to go to the hospital to see Ron before the French Aurors portkeyed home. When they arrived at the hospital, Harry was surprised but happy to see that Ron was awake. Ginny was also there and greeted him enthusiastically as both the Frenchmen watched with open admiration. Harry turned and grinned at Etienne.

"Sorry friend, this one is taken. I already gave her a ring."

"Et qui est ma perte mon cherie" Etienne said as he stepped forward and kissed Ginny's hand with a bow.

"Alright, I see I have another reason to work on my French." Harry said as Ginny blushed at the attention from the Etienne.

"Hey, I thought you were here to see me?" Ron piped up.

Everyone in the room laughed as Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny and turned to Ron. His color was much better and the potion infusions had been removed and replaced by oral potions. He still had bandages across his stomach and one arm, but he was obviously recovering quickly.

"So mate, what's the verdict on you? I'm sure Robards will want a full debriefing and I don't want to be left to do all your work and mine."

"Sorry Harry. The healers say I can get out of here tomorrow, but I'm on home rest for another week. The external damage is healing nicely, but apparently the shrapnel from that grenade shredded part of my liver and pancreas. The potions are working on it, but I won't be back at full strength for at least a month. I'll probably be on desk duty for a while."

Harry groaned.

"Alright, well at least you're looking better. You gave us a real scare. Stronger shields next time."

"We thought we had strong shields. They held off the first three blasts, but the grenade at the end was too much."

Harry just nodded, realizing that Ron was right. The team had never anticipated the level of resistance they encountered in the basement. Ron wanted an update on the operation, so the family left for a few minutes while the Aurors cast privacy shields and gave him an update. Once that was done, Etienne and Marc said their goodbyes and headed back to France. The four Aurors promised to stay in touch and let each other know when they visited each other's countries. After they left, the family came back in. Harry could tell that they were curious, but they knew better than to ask about the operation. They all stayed with Ron for another half hour until a healer came in with a batch of potions for Ron to take. The potions put him back to sleep and the healer dismissed them so that he could rest.

Harry was still too excited from the news of the day, so he and Ginny decided to make something good of the circumstances and spent the rest of the day playing tourists in Zurich. They were back at the hospital in the evening for a couple of hours before leaving to head back to Harry's hotel. Since the hotel was muggle, they decided to walk the few blocks and enjoy the city in the evening, talking and trading kisses as they stopped at each street corner.

By the time they reached the hotel, they were both getting desperate. Thankfully, they had the elevator to themselves. Harry began to snog Ginny deeply until she pulled back. She pulled her wand and cast a quick spell to stop the elevator. As Harry realized what she was doing, he worried about an alarm, but none sounded. Once again blessing the power of magic, he pulled Ginny back to him as she frantically started working his belt. She had his trousers undone and freed his cock with practiced ease as Harry kissed her neck and yanked her skirt up. Not even bothering to remove her skimpy knickers, he shoved the thin lace to one side as he pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry sheathed himself in her quickly while turning to place her back against the wall as he pounded into her and captured her mouth with his. With her encouragement, he pounded her quick and hard for several minutes before she screamed into his mouth and clamped down on him. He came in a rush, having been denied for too long, pouring himself into her. Gradually Ginny released him and settled back to the floor, grinning as she kissed him.

"Gods I've missed you."

"You have no idea. The major fucking downside to my job."

Ginny grinned as she cast the cleaning spell and lowered her skirt while Harry zipped up and she started the elevator again. When it reached their floor, they were wrapped up and snogging once again, falling out of the elevator and hobbling together to Harry's room. They were barely in the door when they started to throw clothing every direction. Harry had had a long couple of days, but he found little rest throughout a night that was intermittent bouts of lovemaking followed by short catnaps in between. When he and Ginny returned to the hospital the next morning, they were both yawning as the paperwork was prepared for Ron's release. He looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"I am going to try not to imagine why the two of you look so tired."

Harry tried to hide his grin as Hermione leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear. His ears went red as the family all laughed at him. A half hour later he was discharged, walking slowly to the hospital floo. After two floo stops, the four of them arrived back at Grimmauld. The few DA members who were in the house all greeted Ron, happy to have him home after receiving only short updates from Harry and Ginny.

That night Ron curled up with Hermione at his side after a brief round of hand work that spared his healing abdominal muscles. The release she gave him was helpful, but more than anything he just wanted to feel her by his side once again. It had been nearly three weeks since he had left and they hadn't been apart for that long since his Auror training. She felt warm and wonderful by his side with the slight vanilla scent wafting off her hair as it tickled his nose. He knew his job was important, but he was starting to realize that importance was relative. They talked a bit and then drifted into silence for a while as each analyzed their own thoughts. After a while, Hermione tucked herself a bit tighter against him and stifled a sob. Ron looked at her and gave her a brief kiss.

"What is it love?"

"Nothing. It's stupid now that your home safe. I was just thinking what I would do if I lost you. I don't know if I could cope."

"Hush, you're not going to lose me. We're both strong and I told you I always try to be extra cautious."

Hermione suddenly sat up and looked at him, crying openly now.

"But you can't be sure Ron! You had two shields up and you still got hurt! I've never even heard of a bloody magic grenade before! Dammit I know this job is important, but you're more important to me! I read the paper so I know the basics of what your operation was and I won't deny I'm proud as hell, but fuck Ron, you almost died on me! You lost over half your blood volume by the time they got you to th…"

Hermione couldn't go any further as she began to sob uncontrollably and collapsed back onto the bed next to Ron. He pulled her close and peppered her face with kisses.

"Hermione, do you want me to resign? I will if you need me to."

"No! Don't do that for me. I knew what I was getting into. You wanted to be an Auror before we were ever a couple. But I have to tell you how I feel."

"I understand. I want you to know that I hate seeing you worry. I'll try to be even more careful. I love you so much Mya."

Hermione nodded as she wiped her tears, curled back in to him and kissed him full on. She wanted to make love to him fully, but the doctors had been quite explicit and warned them that even with her doing the work, Ron's muscles needed more time to heal. So she settled with curling in tight and snogging him senseless, temporarily driving any more of his worries for her from his mind.

The following day Ginny had to be back training in the afternoon, so she and Harry spent the morning together. He missed her when she left, but she would be back in a couple of days after her game against the Tornadoes. Three and a half days after the raid, he returned to the Auror office and was greeted heartily by everyone. Robards called all the senior Aurors into his office for Harry to give a full debriefing from his point of view. Their first concern was Ron and Harry assured them he would be back in the office for desk duty the following week. He spent the next hour detailing the investigation and answering questions. The group assembled were the top in the department with nearly 120 years combined experience between all of them and Harry felt a bit awed to be in their peer group. When he finished with the briefing, Robards stood and addressed the room.

"Well Auror Potter, I must say you did a most commendable job. When I sent you and Weasley to France, I anticipated some surveillance of low interest associates. I also wanted you to work on your language skills, which I have received good reports on. I never anticipated the investigation to move as quickly as it did. Honestly, if I had I would have had a couple of the seniors in this room assigned instead. I have reports from both Brodeur and Ziegler that I had nothing to worry about and you both performed at a high level of excellence. Particularly, your recommendations to utilize Miss Spinnet's connections, as well as your insistence to call in the goblins on the investigation were points of brilliance. So, I will make this official when Weasley returns next week, but I am promoting you both to Senior Auror status. I know it's quick, but we only have five other seniors after the war, so we need to rebuild the ranks quickly. Honestly, if we count everything the two of you did in school your experience isn't that far behind. I want you to continue working on your language and other skills, but welcome to the Senior Corps."

Harry was shocked for a minute as he looked around the room at all of those grinning at him. The next closest to his age was almost nine years older than him. The shock quickly wore off and he shook Robards' hand.

"Thank you sir. This is an unexpected honor that I will do my best to live up to."

The rest of the room congratulated Harry and he was glad that none seem to resent his fast rise to the position. Despite the fact that it wasn't official, the news took only minutes to travel around the rest of the department. Harry spent the rest of the day as Aurors filtered in and out, stopping by to congratulate him. When he returned to Grimmauld that evening and gave Ron the news, he was equally shocked.

The following week at the weekly all hands meeting, Ron was back in office and Robards made the promotion official for both of them. The following day the Prophet featured the story of the next step in the meteoric rise of two thirds of the Golden Trio. Ron spent three weeks on desk duty before slowly working back into full field duty. He and Harry both enjoyed the job, although Ron still found himself thinking about the conversation he had with Hermione his first night home.

o-o-o-o-

 **Et qui est ma perte mon cherie - And that is my loss my dear**


	26. Finishing the Year

Chapter 26 – Finishing the Year

The next six months passed quickly for the Golden Trio, their friends and family. Ron recovered from his injuries and was back on full duty within a month of his return. His and Harry's positions as Senior Aurors meant that they were placed on the more important cases. Still, they often found themselves mired in paperwork. Harry was more patient than Ron, seeing the complexities that linked small clues in piles of business documents and bank records.

Reviewing these subtle details led to the uneventful capture of Evan Rosier Jr. at a small hideout in County Kerry, Ireland. He had setup a small base of operations there while he worked on restoring his investment income enough to disappear more completely. Although he had gone to lengths to hide his transactions under a number of company names, it was Harry who traced his complicated business web and two small sales of supplies that were delivered to the cottage that finally led to his successful capture in August. The capture was the result of nearly three months of work. Despite the tediousness, Harry was pleased to have taken down a noted Death Eater without violence. After years of fighting, he found that result much more pleasing than the alternative. When Harry briefed the department on how he pieced the tenuous threads together, Ron was one of many who shook their heads, unable to fully comprehend how Harry had associated the different clues.

Along with their usual investigations, Harry, Ron, and two other Aurors began taking regular French classes with a tutor who came to the department twice a week. After their work on the counterfeiting investigation, Robards realized how essential language skills were. For too long the British Aurors had separated themselves from the Auror departments in other countries and that was coming to an end. As well as encouraging the change and working dutifully on his language classes, Harry encouraged the Auror department, as well as the rest of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, to strengthen ties with the goblins. Many were still dubious, but the success of working with the goblins on the counterfeiting investigation gave credence to the idea. Harry had always dealt fairly and respectfully with the goblins and they remembered that when Auror Potter sought assistance with banking records. Harry emphasized this point when he briefed the department after Rosier Jr. was captured. Gradually others began to accept the idea.

August also saw a significant job advancement for Alicia. She was still technically living at Grimmauld, but was usually there only a week each month. Most of her time was spent with the ambassador in Paris. That was one of the reasons she never bothered to move out the house, not that Harry minded. Early in the month, the ambassador suffered a series of cardiac events that even magic was not able to resolve completely. The result was that the ambassador was ordered back home for extended medical care. In the interim, he named Alicia the acting British Ministry ambassador to the French Bureau. Others in the department bristled a bit, mainly due to Alicia's youth, but she had worked the closest with the ambassador and knew the job well. She ended up spending four months in the temporary position, gaining valuable experience and contacts that she would put to future use. Her final duty as the acting ambassador was to attend the annual Samhain Fete at the Bureau. She made front page headlines in both countries when she attended the event on the arm of Blaise Zabini, who had coincidentally been spending quite a bit of time managing his family's business ventures in France. The pairing of a noted member of the DA and a member of a family with reputed Death Eater ties kept tongues wagging for days.

Back in England, Ginny had finished her Quidditch season in June and was using her time off to help George and Ron at Wheezes. The shop in Diagon was doing so well that George had bought the old Zonko's shop in Hogsmeade and was preparing to open his second store. Zonko's had never reopened after the war and George knew that the students of Hogwarts were suffering for the lack of a joke shop in the village. His goal was to have the old shop fixed up, stocked, and ready to open by the time of the first Hogsmeade weekend on September 16th. The store had been damaged significantly and was going to take a good deal of work, which Ginny took on. She was happy to be busy, as well as helping her brothers. The hours were flexible around Harry's schedule and she relished the chance to spend more time with him.

Hermione's position and schooling were also progressing well as she thrived and learned each day. With her, Ginny, Harry, and Ron settling into their careers, they decided it was time to think about weddings. Molly dropped hints frequently and even Jean did as well on occasion. While both couples already felt committed, they knew that it was time to formalize their unions. Both the brides wanted spring weddings, so Ginny decided on April and Hermione chose May. It gave them 9-10 months to plan each wedding, giving them plenty of time. Molly was happy to finally have dates chosen, even if they were well in the future, and finally stopped dropping hints. She and Jean traded letters regularly and were in a full flurry of planning when the Grangers left the Sydney winter in July and visited for a month. Hermione and Ginny found themselves confronted with many more decisions and choices than they would have ever thought possible.

One evening, they got together and decided it was time to call for help. The following day they arranged a lunch with both families and also invited Tony. Both the mothers were a bit upset that a professional planner was being brought in, but by the end of lunch they had begun to warm up to the idea. When the Grangers left, the wedding was still in the early planning, but Tony had everything well underway and had grown friendly with both mothers. He had a knack for knowing how to sooth ruffled feathers that Ginny and Hermione were both quite thankful for. When the Grangers left to return home, they secured a promise from Molly and Arthur to visit them in Sydney for the new year.

Soon the weekend of the grand opening of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: Hogsmeade, was upon them. The entire family was in attendance, with George having left employees in charge of the Diagon Alley store. Ginny had truly shown her brilliance over the previous couple of weeks and the store was perfectly stocked and arranged. Even George admitted that it was much better setup than the first store had been for its grand opening. A full page ad the previous weekend in the Prophet assured that everyone would be well aware of the new shop. Hermione had suggested a promotion and George had taken her idea and offered a store-wide 5% discount to all Hogwarts students for one day only. Upon seeing the ad, Headmistress McGonagall had sent a personal letter of admonishment to George for corrupting the students and causing her more headaches. George was so happy with the letter he had it framed for the shop.

Most of the DA also arrived for the grand opening, with only Alicia and Luna sending apologies that they were out of country. The shop opened promptly at nine in the morning with a ribbon severing ceremony and enough cake and punch to last through most of the day. Between family and friends taking shifts the store was well staffed to handle the rush of business, both from Hogwarts and from the outside community. By the end of the day, everyone was astonished when the receipts were tallied up. The store took everyone a full two hours to clean up and restock. When it was finished, George ushered the entire large group to the Three Broomsticks, where he treated everyone to dinner. Molly made a point of sitting next to her son and leaned over to tell him how proud she was. George beamed briefly and then quieted as he thought of Fred and wished he could have finally heard their mother's approval.

While Wheezes' business was going well, Parvati and Padma were seeing success as well. Beautifully Bewitching had become THE place for all fashionable young witches to shop. Even a number of the older pureblood stock were seen surreptitiously visiting. The only problem they had was planning and timing their stock deliveries as they learned about the timetables around manufacture and shipping, and coordinating them with the different seasons. They hired three new employees, allowing for both of them to spend several hours a day working on new designs for each season. They also kept a line of Bewitching Basics that could form the foundation pieces for a sophisticated witch's wardrobe. All the witches in the DA owned multiple pieces from their collections, with Hermione surprisingly being one of their best customers. She found most of her work wardrobe at the shop and enjoyed pairing either a basic skirt or trousers with a seasonal blouse, or a basic blouse with a seasonal print skirt. Her fame and rising position at the Ministry made her someone that was always watched, which meant that whenever she wore something new and unusual, the shop could expect a fresh influx of business from Ministry witches. Padma even suggested that Hermione should receive free items, given the amount of business she brought them, although Hermione steadfastly refused.

Hermione was doing well herself and gradually earning respect within the overall DMLE. Her studies in magical law brought plenty of fresh insights as she constantly marveled at the number of old laws that remained standing and the petty political intrigues that took up too much of the Ministry's time. In her position supervising inter-departmental cooperation, she gradually took note of those individuals who were as frustrated as she was with the slow rate of progress within the Ministry. Her studies on magical law fascinated her as well. There were many correlations between magical and mundane laws, but the areas where they diverged intrigued her the most. Her schedule was quite busy, but she was quickly gaining a reputation within the Ministry for her abilities. Those who had seen her as a famous figurehead began to quiet as they realized the substantial skills she brought with her. There were still a small percentage who refused to see past her non magical heritage and those she took note of as well.

Soon the year was drawing to a close and all the members of the DA agreed that they needed to get together for the holiday. The last time they had all mostly seen each other was September at the Wheezes opening in Hogsmeade, which hadn't included Alicia and Luna. After many letters back and forth between multiple countries, a Christmas Eve Eve party on the 23rd was arranged at Grimmauld. Every one of the DA and their significant others would be in attendance. Luna and Rolf arrived from Madagascar two days before and happily reclaimed their guest bedroom at Grimmauld. Alicia left Paris on the 22nd and arrived back at the old house with Blaise in tow. Everyone realized that their relationship was serious and Blaise's attitude had adjusted dramatically since school, so he was welcomed warmly by most. Seamus was one of only a couple who came alone, being between girlfriends. Michael and Anthony floo'd in from Wales as well, bringing members in from every part of Britain. Much to the surprise of their friends, Parvati and Padma brought the Malone cousins. The surprise was doubled when it was announced that Robert and Alex had opened a small investment office in London, from where they handled their family's business holdings in Europe. They had relocated two months previously and it was easy for everyone to see that they had ulterior motives to the relocation. Cho was the next to surprise them with her date. He was a muggle and almost twenty years her senior by the name of Wes Larson. He was finely dressed and quite dashing with dark brown hair that was lightly salted and he had brilliant blue eyes. He was a business advisor and former friend of her father's who had been told of magic years before. Within minutes of their arrival, it became obvious how attached the two were as he doted on her throughout the day.

Everyone drifted into the Double Eve party as it was being called, eventually filling up the manor by midafternoon. Since the arrivals drifted in gradually, no official lunch was served. Instead, light snacks floated around (literally) and made themselves available to whomever wanted them. Groups assembled in the main rooms on the first floor, some just talking while others played a number of games. As the day wore on, the groups adjusted as different friends moved around to catch up with each other and their significant others followed and got better acquainted with the special group of friends. Quite a bit of business was discussed along with more mundane topics and more than one business deal was arranged during the day. Cho's date, Wes, was amazed at the amount of money and business dealings that this quite young group seemed to control. With snacks being served well into the afternoon, dinner was set to be later than usual at 8pm. Harry had asked Minerva for Winky's help for the evening and she and Kreacher fixed an elaborate full English holiday spread. Many of the group had fun explaining some of the dishes to the Yanks that had accompanied the twins. As the meal was winding down and the elves were preparing to serve dessert, Ernie began tapping his glass to call the noisy room to attention. It took a full minute, but everyone gradually quieted and allowed Ernie to talk.

"Thank you all for quieting for just a moment. We'll resume shortly, but I have an announcement. Susan and I are expecting!"

The room erupted and temporarily descended into madness at the announcement of the first 'DA baby' (as Ginny quickly dubbed the new MacMillan). The elves arrived with the dessert and were temporarily disconcerted by the chaos, standing back and waiting for the room to settle. Eventually it quieted enough for Ernie to continue.

"Thanks everyone. Only our parents knew before you. We consider all of you our family and wanted you to know next. Susan is due in late in June. We know we're the first of many and we plan on everyone adding to the DA family soon so that our little one will have DA classmates at Hogwarts."

Ernie's last statement was accompanied by quick glances at Luna, Hermione, and Ginny as the rest of the room applauded his statement. While Luna remained moderately disconnected as usual, Hermione just blushed. Ginny was the one to respond to Ernie.

"Whoa there Ernie! As Harry and I have discussed, I want to play for a few years yet. We'll just keep practicing for now. Anyway, there are plenty of other candidates. Maybe you should check with Seamus. Shay, how many girls have you been with in the last year?"

Seamus seemed a bit surprised and then pondered as his brow furrowed, thinking. Everyone was laughing at him when he finally responded.

"Only eight Ginny. And that is one charm I've learned well, so stop looking at me. I don't really see the need to settle on one for a while."

A few of the ladies rolled their eyes at Seamus while others laughed. With everyone settled, the elves stepped forward and desserts began appearing on the table. By the time everyone had their fill, the moans and groans around the table formed a chorus as everyone dragged themselves to the living room. Despite their stuffed state, the drinks continued to flow as everyone packed into the room and enjoyed good natured banter for another hour or so. Shortly before midnight, the MacMillans announced it was time to floo home and others followed shortly thereafter. Those in residence at Grimmauld stayed talking for a while longer before separating to their bedrooms. As each member of the DA fell asleep that evening, they were grateful for their persisting friendships that continued despite new goals and everyone scattering in different directions.

Christmas for Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny was spent at the Burrow as usual. All of the Weasleys were in attendance and Molly was at her happiest with her house full. The next day, Molly, Arthur, Ron, and Hermione all took a set of portkeys to Sydney to spend a week with her parents and Bart.

The little boy was doing well and catching up to his milestones, thanks to a number of occupational therapies that the Grangers had researched and enrolled him in. They knew he would never meet the same markers as an average child, but they were both determined to give him every chance possible. He was now past two and running everywhere and getting into everything. Even when he was causing chaos in the house, it was impossible to be mad with him. He was a cherubic child with a round face, pudgy cheeks, and perfect flowing light brown curls. When everyone arrived to visit after Christmas, he was ecstatic to be the center of attention.

Molly and Arthur had never been to Australia and the Grangers had a fantastic time showing them their favorite sights. For a couple of the days, Hermione and Ron took Bart and let their parents go off together. The four of them bonded quickly, making their children quite happy. The mothers still tried to work on wedding details in the evening, but Hermione steadfastly refused. She wanted to make the most of her holiday and told them both to get hold of Tony. All too soon, the week was up and Ron and Hermione had to return for work. Arthur had managed to arrange an extra week off and he and Molly promptly decided to extend their vacation and see a bit more of Australia.

The first year of the new millennium drew to a close quickly, seeing all of the DA getting well established and starting to show patterns of success that would continue for years to come. There were still many milestones to be reached, but each knew that they could count on their friends to be with them through it all.

oOOOOo

 **A/N: Yes, this chapter is a good bit shorter than others for this story. The last one was longer than average. That's just the way it worked. This seemed to be a good place to stop for now. I'm trying to fend off other plot bunnies and get my updates out on a more regular basis. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	27. A Busy Start to A New Year

**A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient. I know the last chapter was short, so I'm making up for it here at almost 13k words. Before I started this chapter, I had thought about doing one chapter each for the upcoming years. I may still do that for future years, but here it didn't work, so this is a half year. I'm trying to figure out a formula to divide this up into more even bites, but it doesn't seem to be working. Oh well, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 27 – A Busy Start to A New Year

The first week of January saw the beginning of a new Auror class arriving for their three months of initial training. Harry, Ron and the other Aurors all looked forward to the addition of new blood to help decrease their workload. What Harry did not anticipate was being called in to assist with the new crop of recruits. He was busy with a surveillance rotation when Robards called him back in from the field early for a meeting. Perplexed, Harry presented himself at his boss' office.

"Potter! Come in. I've only got a couple of minutes."

Harry entered and stood, waiting for orders until Robards gestured for him to sit. He sat, remaining quiet until Robards revealed his reason for calling him.

"Potter, as you know we have a new class that just started up at Piel. It's a good sized group, twenty three as of right now. They're in the initial physical training portion that we all remember with not fond memories. They'll be starting classroom work in two weeks and that's why I called you. I want you to floo up there for a couple of days to help with instruction. I've blocked time on two Tuesdays for you. The first day I want you to brief them on the counterfeit investigation, emphasizing your work with the other countries. Maybe even throw in some of your French. I've heard you're doing well with it. Also, make sure to instruct them on working with the goblins. This is a fresh young set of minds that are ready to be influenced and I think you're perfect to introduce some of the new mindset. The next Tuesday I'm giving you a few hours with them to start a basic introduction to banking and business investigations. Use the work from the Rosier investigation as an example of why tedious paperwork can be important. That's the official nature of your assignment to the training camp. Unofficially, I'd like you to use the sessions to feel out the group. I'm getting reports from the trainers, but I'd like your fresh eyes on them."

Robards leaned back and waited for Harry to respond. Harry was a bit stunned. He had just made senior Auror and now he was being called on to help with training. The opportunity to start introducing some of the new ideas he had directly into fresh recruits was quite an opportunity and he quickly collected himself to respond.

"I'm a bit surprised sir, but I appreciate your vote of confidence. I'll put together some material to review with the group. It will be good to see what they look like. Thank you."

"Excellent. No need to thank me Potter. You're the new generation and I think it's time for a new mindset, even if others don't agree. I'll be truthful, I won't be here forever and I'll need leadership in a few years when I finally decide I've had enough. I'll tell the guys up at Piel to expect you for the first session in a couple of weeks."

Harry nodded, got up and left Robards' office. He was still surprised by the offer, as well as Robards' last comments. He wasn't that old, just shy of fifty by Harry's reckoning. Still, he had close to thirty years in the department. Harry couldn't imagine what he had seen during that time. He figured if it was him, he'd be thinking about retirement as well. He still had a couple of hours left in the afternoon, so Harry decided to clean up some forms and then start thinking about what he wanted to present to the recruits.

While Harry was contemplating his training sessions, Susan was across town dealing with bigger issues at the Prophet. She had been working for over a year to turn the paper around, but had frequently been met with opposition. A situation that had started before the holidays had seemed to settle, but had come back to the surface and she was determined to deal with it. The Lifestyle section of the Prophet handled stories from entertainment to the home. On any given day the section may include a book review on a new publication of household spells, or a write up on a band with an upcoming concert. The section was usually one and sometimes two pages, but it was quite popular and had been a part of the Prophet for many years. The lead writer for it was a witch named Edna Jackson. She was a middle aged witch with short, dark hair and an acerbic attitude that always made sure to let Susan know how much she disliked the new management at the paper. Edna had been in her position for nearly twenty years and was basically autonomous before Susan showed up. She had definite tastes and her reporting reflected that. Her taste in music was the first area where the two of them clashed when Susan insisted that the Hobgoblins new concert series would be fitting for the section. Edna thought they were 'young miscreants with no sense of music' and refused to do the interview or consider them for the Lifestyle section. Susan decided instead to assign a young reporter working downstairs to the story and then had it published over Edna's objections. It was the first article in Lifestyle that wasn't Edna's in nearly ten years and it was the beginning of a downward spiral between the two witches. Gradually the situation got worse and Susan felt it was about time to let Edna go, then the January 17th printing happened.

In the late afternoon of January 16th, Susan was headed downstairs to review the newest edition for the next day with Barnabas as usual. The lift ended up malfunctioning and they had to take the stairs. Halfway down the stairs to the basement, Susan suddenly got a bad feeling and immediately threw up a shield spell. Thankfully, in the tight quarters, the spell also covered Barnabas. A faint shimmer indicated someone was disillusioned. Susan barely had time to register that before two stunners hit her shield. Then a third spell that had a strange blue flash also bounced off the shield. Susan couldn't see the exact positioning of her assailants, so she cast a sectumsempra with a wide wave that spread it across the space in front of her. The spell wasn't as effective when spread, but it was one of a couple of spells that allowed her to do the spread. She was greeted by two screams as two people came into view when their disillusions were broken. At the same time that happened, she realized that Barnabas had collapsed. She couldn't pay attention to him as a reducto was cast from the third assailant, greatly weakening her shield. The two now visible assailants gave her an idea where the third was and she cast a hard stun in that general direction just as the reducto hit her shield. She was rewarded when a third person came into view, slumped against the stairwell. The other two were injured and she quickly bound them before also binding the third person. With that done, she sent off two patronuses, one to the Ministry and one to Harry directly. The entire fight had lasted no more than thirty seconds. With the assailants handled, she next checked on Barnabas and was disgusted to find he was uninjured, but had just passed out.

A couple of minutes later, Harry and two other Aurors arrived at the top of the stairs and called out to Susan. She called up to them and seconds later they joined her, quickly taking in the scene. Harry's jaw was set firm and he was the picture of barely controlled rage as he turned to Susan.

"Susan, are you alright? What happened?"

At that moment Barnabas started to come to and looked up at the two of them.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Ah fuck, I told Edie to hold them off."

Realizing that he should keep his mouth shut, Barnabas suddenly got quiet as Harry glared at him and then looked back to Susan while the other two Aurors went to check on the three bound assailants. One of them looked over at Harry.

"Potter, we have one stunned that will be fine when we decide to wake him. These other two have several cuts and are bleeding. We need to get them to Mungo's."

"Alright Larson, go ahead. Susan, what were they hit with?"

"A sectumsempra spread. They were disillusioned so I was hoping to hit something."

Harry nodded and the other two Aurors took hold of the two injured and apparated them away. Harry turned back to Susan as she continued detailing what happened.

"Barnabas and I were heading down for the daily check on tomorrow's edition. The lift is out of order, so we took the stairs. The three were disillusioned, but I heard something strange and got an odd feeling, so I threw up a quick shield around the two of us. They tried stunners, as well as something else, but the shield held. I did the sectumsempra and the two that took the hit became visible. The third then tried a reducto that almost took down my shield, but the two that I could see now gave me an idea where the third was and I sent a strong stunner. Thankfully my estimate on his location was correct, I don't think the shield would have held against anything else."

The situation finally seemed to hit Susan as she sat down on a step with a hand on her belly as she began to shake a bit. Harry sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"It's over now Susan. You did amazing. Now we need to figure out why they did this. Barnabas, you've been quiet. You said you told Edie something. Care to explain?"

Harry glared at the editor, who looked terrified and started to glance around.

"There's no way to get out of this Barnabas. I suggest the best way to preserve yourself is to start talking."

The editor's head dropped, but a minute later he quietly began to speak.

"I knew Edie was up to something. I told her to hold off and I'd work on Susan. I knew she had a few others that were on her side. I honestly didn't imagine something like this."

"Edie? Which department is she?"

"Edie, Edna. Editor of the Lifestyle section. We all had things nicely settled before you young ones took over. She said something about doing an article to let our readers know what's going on here. Of course, I knew it would never get approved."

Harry pondered for a moment, then stood up.

"Alright, I think we need to go down and check the printings. I also need to check with the rest of the teams. I brought in enough Aurors to lock down the place. No one will have been able to leave and I think we need to find Edna."

Susan and Barnabas both got up to join Harry. He carefully placed himself at the front with his wand drawn, then Barnabas behind him and Susan bringing up the rear. They reached the basement and a couple of people scattered at the sight of an angry Harry Potter with his wand drawn. With a couple of waves he shut down all the noisy machinery. Then he spoke up to address everyone scattered around the cavernous space.

"Alright everyone, there's been an attack on the editor and the assistant editor. Two attackers are at St. Mungo's and another is in custody. A full investigation is underway and the building is in lockdown until all those responsible are found. Everyone line up in front of me and someone bring me a printing. And I'd like to remind you that I'm not only an Auror, but I also own most of this paper and pay your salaries."

Nine people total gradually made their way to line up in front of Harry. One small wizard came and offered one of the first printings. Susan took it and began to scan it. On the third page, she found what she had been looking for.

"Well Harry, I think we found out why Edna didn't want me checking this printing. The Lifestyle section includes just one long article. It's titled _Spoiled, Young, and Rich: How a New Generation is Annihilating our Society._ You feature prominently with details about your takeover of the 'respected and established Daily Prophet' and your attempts to 'turn it into a rag for the common wizard'. It looks like she got the details on Equite la Magie and some of your other business ventures as well. Oh, and here I am. Apparently I am a 'barely-talented hanger on to the famous Potter, who has me under his thumb and maybe in his bed as well'. Oh that woman! You better get hold of her before I do Harry."

"Not to worry Susan, I will. And anyone else with her ideals. How does the rest of the paper look?"

Susan carefully looked through the rest of the printing and declared it was fine. Harry nodded and turned back to the printing staff.

"Okay, you all will be questioned later. In the meantime, we need to remove the Lifestyle section from tomorrow's printing and run the rest of the paper. Anyone have a problem with that? If you do, tell me now. If I find anyone here sabotaging the printing, I'll make sure you never work anywhere in Britain again. Understood?"

Harry's look was fierce as his magic leaked a bit and a couple of those in front of him backed off. Each one nodded and he waved them back to their jobs. Turning back to Susan and Barnabas, he directed them back upstairs to the lobby. Once they reached the lobby, he talked to Ron, who was heading up the Aurors guarding the building. Three people had tried to forcibly leave and had been detained. One of them was Edna. Mark Andresen was also there to talk to Harry about his legal rights as an employer. After a couple of minutes discussion, Harry was ready to begin his personal investigation. He cast a sonorous majorous charm and made an announcement to the building.

"Good afternoon everyone. This is Harry Potter, the primary owner of this paper. All employees are required to report to the lobby immediately. The only exception are the nine that are running the printings in the basement. I will talk to you separately. I want everyone here within five minutes. The building is currently on lockdown and guarded by Aurors."

Harry cancelled the charm and then cast a patronus with a message for George. Five minutes later, Susan did a head count and found that only six were missing. Half of those were on assignment and the others were out for personal reasons. Harry figured he could talk to them later as he turned to address the gathered group.

"Thank you all for joining us quickly. I regret to inform you that the editor and assistant editor were viciously attacked a short while ago when they were on the way to check the printing for tomorrow. Thankfully they were not hurt. Two attackers are at St. Mungo's and a third is in custody. It appears the reason for this was to allow a non-approved and inflammatory story to be printed in the Lifestyle section. As an Auror, I will be seeing that Edna Jackson is arrested for questioning into this. Mrs. MacMillan has informed me that she still is not receiving full cooperation and that the environment here is still hostile toward the changes I wish to implement. I have been patient until now, but no longer. Each of you signed a contract upon your employment and I am now going to utilize a clause in that contract. The clause states that the management and/or owners of the paper reserve the right to utilize any means for questioning to ensure the validity of the news being reported, up to and including the use of veritaserum. Although I find this extreme, I also find it extreme that two people would be viciously attacked at their workplace. So, before anyone may leave the building today, they will be administered a small dose of serum. I want to limit the intrusion this will cause, so I will only ask two questions of each of you. If you decline the questioning, your employment will be terminated immediately and I will also put you on a list of non-trustworthy individuals if anyone should seek out references for you. The time for a gradual adjustment is over. I know many of you have been here for years and were happy with the loose way the Prophet was run. From now on I will expect everyone to work together without malice to report accurately and fairly on all news."

As Harry spoke, George arrived outside and waved to his brother. Ron let him in the door and Harry turned to him.

"Thanks for picking up the serum George. I'll let you get back to the shop. Don't worry, you'll get the full story later."

George nodded as he handed a box of serum phials to Harry, although he was obviously brimming with questions. Harry turned to Susan and handed her the phials.

"Alright Susan, a third of a phial should be sufficient for what we need. Let's start. The first question for each person is _'Did you have any knowledge or role in the attack on Susan MacMillan and Barnabas Cuffe today?'._ The second question for each is _'What is your opinion of the new management and ownership under Harry Potter?'_. I'll let you administer the serum while I question."

Susan nodded and called the first person forward. He looked terrified, but took the serum and answered Harry's questions. When he was cleared, Harry dismissed him to return to his desk. They continued questioning each person, even including Katie. There were a total of forty three, so the questioning took a while. Four declined outright, quite angry at what was happening. Harry directed them to HR and terminated them on the spot. Edna was one of the four and was remanded to custody immediately following her termination. Two others thought they could fight the serum, but were unsuccessful and were found to be knowledgeable about the attack and were also terminated and remanded to custody. When they finished, Harry and Susan went downstairs and talked to the nine in the printing room. They were all questioned under serum and cleared. Two hours after the attack, the lockdown was lifted and the majority of the Auror force left. Finally, Harry and Susan met with Barnabas in his office and Harry confronted him.

"Barnabas, we've completed the questioning. I know you had no detailed knowledge of the attack, but you did know that Edna was potentially planning something. I also know that you have not been pleased with the changes and on several occasions I have had to intervene for Susan when you have become uncooperative. As I said earlier, I am done trying to make this transition a gentle one. I've given you every chance to change and help us, but your efforts have been forced and minimal. Today is Thursday. Tomorrow will be your last day at the Prophet. Susan will be taking over as editor. You are still a few months shy of your 25th anniversary, but I have decided to grant you a full pension up to the 25 year mark. However, since you have not been fully cooperative, I will not be granting you the bonus we discussed. This day is mostly complete. Please use tomorrow to clean out your office and say your goodbyes."

Barnabas was stunned. He wanted to say something, but the look on Harry's face brokered no discussion on the matter. The loss of the bonus was painful. Still, he was lucky to get his full pension. He couldn't believe the young witch was taking his job. And now she was pregnant. How did Potter expect her to run a paper and care for a baby? She belonged at home. Oh well, that was Potter's problem now. Since he couldn't say anything, he just nodded as Harry and Susan turned and left the room.

A total of ten people were terminated including Barnabas, with six of those being involved in the attack, including the three attackers. While Harry had initially responded as an Auror, he handed the investigation over once the questioning began and assumed the role of private citizen and owner of the paper. Once the day was done, he sent Susan on home to talk to Ernie. Then he sent patronuses to the various members of the DA, asking them to come to dinner at Grimmauld if possible so that he could deliver news to them. Next, he made his official statement as Harry Potter, primary stakeholder in the Daily Prophet, which should print the next day.

With everything at the Prophet complete, he then apparated to Grimmauld. He spoke to Kreacher briefly to arrange for dinner and then went to the living room to get a drink and think for a while. While he was thinking, he realized that he should notify the other owners. Callum MacMillan had probably already heard from Susan and Ernie, but he should still make it official. Sighing, he went to the library and drafted up three notes to Callum, Ophelia Wright, and Draco Malfoy.

The last letter caused his mind to drift a bit. He hadn't thought about the Malfoys for a while. A year ago Narcissa and Draco had finally gone to trial. Lucius had done one decent thing and assumed full responsibility for his family following Voldemort. Harry testified on Narcissa's behalf since she had saved him in the end. He also admitted to the Wizengamot that he didn't believe Draco was fully culpable. In the time since the war ended, Harry realized that Draco was just a follower who had been bullied his whole life by his father. The testimony helped to keep Narcissa and Draco out of Azkaban, where Lucius was spending the rest of his life. The Malfoys had been fined heavily and given five years of strict house arrest, in which they were monitored and could use no magic. Although they weren't as rich as they once were, Draco did manage to hang onto a number of investments, including his small percentage of the Prophet.

With the notes drafted, Harry went up to the attic and found Rex on his perch. Ginny had purchased the eagle owl after school finished and Harry had set up a roost for him by a window in the empty attic space. He attached the three notes and asked Rex to deliver them in order, working his way north. With that chore done, he returned back downstairs. Within minutes of completing his letters, members of the DA began arriving. The fourth arrival was the one Harry wanted the most, as Ginny practically flew into his arms.

"Harry, what is it? I can see you're upset. I was so worried when I got your patronus summons."

"In a few Gin. I only want to go through this once. I'm fine and so is everyone else now. Come sit with me while we wait."

Fifteen minutes later Harry decided that everyone who was coming had arrived. Luna and Alicia were out of country of course and Mike advised that Tony had an event and couldn't make it. Zach was also absent for unknown reasons. Still, most everyone was there, including Susan, who was looking more settled as she sat wrapped in Ernie's arms. Harry questioned if she wanted to give her side to the story, but she was fine with letting Harry brief everyone. Harry nodded and then began a detailed review of the events from the afternoon at the Prophet. Everyone was surprised of course and a couple looked scared as they looked over at Susan, but seemed relieved that she was obviously fine. When he finished, Harry and Susan both answered some brief questions. Then Harry turned to Ernie.

"Ernie, I sent your dad and the other two secondary stakeholders letters a short while ago detailing what happened. Have you talked to him about this yet?"

"A bit Harry. He was at my office when Susan arrived. He was mainly worried that she and the baby are both fine. He did ask me to get more details for him tonight, but he didn't seem overly concerned. I'll tell him you sent an owl, unless it arrives before we get home. Really, his investment is such a small piece that he has bigger worries and he's told me that he trusts the paper in your hands. I don't know about the other two stakeholders, but you can stop worrying about my dad."

"Thanks Ernie. I'll see what the others say. One is Draco and I don't think he dares object or raise his voice on anything right now. The other is an older witch named Ophelia Wright. I've never met her, but perhaps I should. Anyway, we'll see what responses I get to the letters. Although today was horrible, I feel better now with Susan fully in charge at the paper. I know it still won't be easy, but everyone should see now that I'm serious. Susan, if anyone so much as whispers behind your back, I want to know. We'll keep cleaning house as much as needed."

Susan nodded and smiled at Harry, who then declared that it should be about time to eat. The rest of the evening was much more relaxed as the group of friends enjoyed a couple of hours together. Everyone was appreciative of Harry for calling the meeting and keeping them updated on something as big as what had happened instead of letting them read it in the paper.

Two days later the Prophet printed a quarter page article detailing the events and changes at the paper. The article also served as notice that there were positions open and the personnel department was soon busy with interviews. Susan gave final approval on the new hires and gradually everything began to settle. Harry had also received replies from all three minority stakeholders. None were concerned and formally thanked Harry for the personal notifications and his handling of the matter.

The week following the incident at the Prophet found Harry back at Piel island to take a look at the new class of recruits. The physical training had whittled the numbers down to eighteen, which was still a decent sized class. Harry spent the morning session reviewing his work on the counterfeit investigation and how they ended up with four countries and languages involved in a major operation. French had been the agreed mutual language since it was spoken well by all but the Brits, a point that Harry told them he hoped to rectify soon. He then proceeded with a few technical details of the raid, all delivered in French that caused a few of the recruits to bug out. Two of them though responded with well thought out questions, also delivered in French. The thought that went into the questions and their language skills set the two of them apart in Harry's mind. He stayed for lunch and then observed a teamwork exercise in the afternoon. He played it off as curiosity, but the trainers could all see the analysis running through his head. The two recruits that had impressed him that morning also did well in the exercise, as well as one other who had natural leadership qualities. When he returned to the office, he spoke to Robards briefly about the three and the director was happy about the early potential that was incoming to the department.

That night Harry returned to Grimmauld and was surprised to find Ginny reclining in the living room with a magazine. She bounded up when he appeared and kissed him deeply. Harry was about to ask questions, but then she was kissing him again while grabbing his bum and grinding against him. Realizing that they could talk later, Harry apparated them up to their bedroom. He slowly peeled her shirt off, but then she growled at him and he laughed as he picked up his speed and began to peel her jeans off. She was also making short work of his clothing. Their kisses were also frantic as they shuffled around the room, groping and throwing clothing. As soon as they were both naked, she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his middle and placing herself near his throbbing cock. As their tongues dueled, Harry decided to give her what she obviously wanted. Turning to a nearby wall, he pushed her against it and then held her with one arm while he shifted and maneuvered his cock in place. With one hard thrust he was buried deep in her as Ginny let out a small scream and began to rock on his cock as much as their position would allow. Harry bit down on her neck lightly and began to suck as his hips took over and he plowed in and out of his love, rattling the walls and not caring. He had both hands holding her bum and gradually worked a finger into her tight rear as her eyes flew open and she clawed at his back. As he maneuvered the first finger, he inserted a second and began to coordinate his fingers and cock together as he worked Ginny from both ends. A minute later she screamed his name and he could feel her walls contract around him as he kept pumping as much as her muscles allowed. She was soon mewling as he never allowed her to fully come down from her climax. He began to feel his own release right as she came again, spasming in his arms and driving him over the edge. He felt himself release multiple streams into her as he grunted and called her name. By the time he finished, he realized she was dead weight, as she had passed out. Still connected to her, he moved her over to the bed and collapsed them both onto it. The movement finally caused him to slip out and Ginny began to stir. Harry looked down as he left her body and saw a stream of fluids running out of her. The sight made him start to harden again as Ginny came around and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love Quidditch, but gods I hate missing you. Thanks lover."

"Thank you my love. I hope I didn't hurt you. I hadn't realized you were coming home today."

Harry rolled over on his side to stare at Ginny as he casually fondled her breast and waited for an explanation.

"Well, we were due to play Tutshill on Friday, but they forfeited due to injuries. Their last two matches have caused six injuries. I mean, I knew they weren't the greatest, but they need some flying lessons. Anyway, it means I get a few days home before we have to be back to practice for our match against Puddlemere. After I was here last week with the Prophet mess and we only managed that brief quickie in the garden, I've been aching for you. I plan on spending the next couple of days ravishing you."

Harry groaned at the thought as his cock twitched and came to full attention. Since Ginny hit the height of her season, they only saw each other a couple of times a month. He always made a point of spending time together out on a date or elsewhere, but it limited their intimacy, which they were both obviously missing. Ginny noticed his erection and pushed Harry onto his back as she quickly mounted him. He slid in easily since she was soaked from their first round. Their second round was slower as she adjusted her angle and set a paced, rocking motion. As Harry's hands travelled to her bum, Ginny grinned, remembering what he had done earlier. Harry gave her a questioning look and Ginny replied.

"Harry, I love what you were doing with your fingers, but I want more. We've only done it that way once, but do you want to take my ass?"

Harry groaned and smiled at his lover as he leaned up and captured her mouth with his. When they disengaged, Ginny pulled herself off of him and positioned herself on her stomach, looking over her shoulder at Harry. He was well coated in their fluids, but wanted to make sure she was alright, so he cast a quick lube spell over her rear entrance. Gradually he coated her and slipped one, two and then three fingers in, scissoring lightly to stretch her. It hurt a bit, but it was also highly erotic and Ginny groaned through the pain. Harry applied a bit of lube to himself as well and then leaned over to kiss her shoulder before starting to push in through her rear muscles. She squeaked at the intrusion of his impressive manhood, but nodded, encouraging him to keep going. Harry reached under and found her clit as he kept working his length into her. Once he was completely buried, he began to pull out and push back in by just an inch or two. She was so incredibly tight and he couldn't believe she had wanted to do this. He knew she was hurting some, but she was also moaning in such a way that he knew she was enjoying it. He kept tweaking her clit while increasing his strokes from behind. Suddenly, she went over the edge with a long moan as she thrust her bum up at him and clutched the sheets in her fists. She clamped onto him so tightly that it was almost painful, then he pushed all the way back in and finally released himself into her ass. She squeaked again as he pulled out, dripping fluids all over as he rolled her over and planted light kisses all over her face and neck. They were both asleep almost immediately, with Ginny happily encased under Harry's strong body.

At some point later in the night, Harry called Kreacher to bring them a snack. They made love several more times throughout the night. The following morning, Harry had to drag himself into the office while leaving his exhausted lover behind. Robards did grant him a couple of days off and he and Ginny enjoyed the brief holiday spent together before she had to resume her practices.

The following week saw Harry back at Piel Island to work with the new recruits. His morning session was scheduled to review the use of business and banking records in investigations. He had a couple in the class who were obviously bored and paid little attention, but for the most part he was happy to see the others at least trying to understand. The three he had his eye on were attentive, even if they didn't see the small intricacies that he was trying to point out. He knew that a lot of it would take practice and more time than he had in his three hour morning session. After they finished, Harry joined them for lunch again. After, he was pulled aside by Captain Fleet, who needed to talk to him.

"Potter! Good to see you. I hear the classes are going well. I must say, you've been impressive as of late. I've never been as good at the book learning, but the way you managed to track down Rosier was a bit of brilliance. Guess I'm just old and used to the old ways of hunting and fighting. I can see how the new ideas have potential, I just can't see myself in them. Anyway, enough. I called you over because I have a new assignment for you from Robards. He floo called while you were in session this morning. We have a situation here at camp and he gave you to us to help. Mitchell got a call this morning from his mum and had to head home to Ireland. His dad's real sick. Anyway, it leaves us in a bind. We need a dueling trainer and I happen to know you're a hell of a dueler. Mitchell normally ran sessions on Tuesday and Friday afternoons, four hours long, split into two sessions with half the class each. The next starts in a half hour. I can show you Mitchell's notes from what he's done so far. Any concerns?"

Harry was surprised, but collected himself quickly. Dueling was something he knew well. It would also give him another chance to review the recruits.

"No Captain Fleet, I think I can handle that. I guess I should look over Mitchell's notes since I don't have long."

The captain smiled at Harry and led him to the offices. He produced the notes and left Harry to review them. Mitchell wasn't very verbose, so the review didn't take long. Five minutes before the session was due to start, Harry presented himself at the dueling arena. He had two groups of nine, with each taking a two hour session. They were a bit surprised to see him at first. Harry quickly explained the reason for his substitution and then immediately divided them up, rotating the pairings and taking the odd man or woman to duel himself. Both sessions went well, although Harry was quite tired by the time he floo'd home for the day. He returned on Friday to run the sessions and Fleet told him that Mitchell was still out indefinitely, as he was basically just waiting for his father to pass. Harry felt for him, although he was enjoying the stimulation that the dueling training offered him.

Harry taught two more weeks at the camp before Mitchell returned after his father passed. He was grateful to Harry for filling in and Harry had a much better idea of which recruits showed the most promise. He returned to the office and reported to Robards, ready for a regular field assignment now that his intermittent training sessions were complete. He was surprised when his request was denied and he was instead called in to substitute for someone else once again. Elaine Watson was an eighteen year veteran in the department and Robards' unofficial assistant. While there was no official assistant director position, it was well understood that Watson was Robards' second in command. She had family in the States and some kind of emergency called her away for an extended absence. Robards was vague on the reason and the gossip around the department was that she was doing undercover work during her travels. Regardless of the reason, after a week of her being gone, Robards was drowning in work and called on Harry to take over temporarily. More than a couple of the other Seniors were a bit surprised, but they knew better than to comment. It was unspoken but understood that Harry was being quickly groomed by the director. Harry dove right into the work and was immediately confounded by the myriad of small details that were involved in running the department. Minor purchases under two hundred galleons were filtered through him, as were time off requests and initial field report reviews. He missed some of the field work, but he did find his temporary assignment enlightening in its own way.

While Harry was busy helping Robards, Ron was involved in a new investigation regarding a number of magical artifacts that had come in from out of country and were being fenced in Britain and shipped on to collectors elsewhere. The lax attitude of the former Ministry had made Britain ideal for masking the movements of potentially dangerous artifacts and the new leadership was ready to crack down on the illicit business. When he wasn't busy in the office, Ron enjoyed time at home with Hermione, but she was also quite busy between work and school. Rather than mope around the house, he spent a lot of his free time helping out at the Hogsmeade Wheezes shop. He also worked with George regularly on developing new products and found himself learning more from those experiments than he had in years of charms and potions classes. They both still felt the loss of Fred keenly, but had forged an even stronger bond as they worked together.

While George and Ron were busy with Wheezes, several of their friends were also neck deep in their own business dealings. Cho had taken full control of her family's businesses, primarily focused around the import of luxury goods and potions materials for the wizarding community. In the first year of her management, she had taken the company from a bare 3% profit to 22% profit margin. Her uncle was fully retired and well taken care of, while Wes was her indispensable assistant. Their romance had been a bit of surprise and Cho's mother was still not completely accepting, but they were both content with their lives. Cho had renovated a townhouse that had been rented out by her family for a number of years and she and Wes moved into it in the middle of February, upsetting her mother even more. They enjoyed working long hours together and then heading home for a peaceful evening, cooking dinner and talking about the day. Whenever business called for travel, they tried to make the trips together. Wes had hinted a couple of times about formalizing the relationship, but Cho never seemed enthusiastic so he decided to leave things the way they were.

Ernie was also busy working with family businesses. The MacMillans were quite wealthy and had a diverse portfolio of properties and holdings. Ernie's father and grandfather had purchased small stakes in a number of different businesses, much like the Prophet. For the most part, they let each one alone with occasional monitoring, letting the small percentage returns roll in and gradually compound. They also had several farming interests and rental properties around Britain. When the Ministry seized Death Eater properties and then began to sell them off at heavy discounts, Ernie was assigned by his father to pick the ones with the most income potential and start acquiring them. Once that was done, there was quite a bit of property management that needed to be done. Ernie's father consulted with him regularly, but left the majority of the property management in his hands and was not disappointed. After a year of handling it all, Callum MacMillan rarely looked at the details on the properties anymore. Instead he focused on his businesses, happy to see regular profits coming in from properties that Ernie managed. He was proud of his son and daughter-in-law and was looking forward to the upcoming new addition.

Meanwhile, in Wales, Mike and Tony were getting well established in their careers and were quite happy in Cardiff. When Mike received another promotion in March, bringing him up to a grade four potioneer, they decided it was time to buy their own place and settle permanently. They looked at a number of properties before deciding on a large townhouse in West Bend, on the edge of Llewelyn Square. The house had a total of five bedrooms spread on the second and third floors. Unfortunately it had been empty for four years and not in great shape before that. They got an excellent deal, but knew they had a lot of work ahead of them. They saw to the basics first, repairing windows and the roof to make the place weather tight. Then they cleaned out all the floors and began to work on remodeling the first. With their funds dwindling, they converted the formal parlor downstairs into a temporary bedroom and moved in, leaving the second and third floors undone until they could save up to finish them. Despite the delay, they were both thrilled with the house and managed alright since the first floor was about the size of the apartment they had moved out of.

While Mike and Tony were busy working on their house, Tony was also spreading himself around Britain as he worked on planning a number of events. Two of those were Hermione and Ginny's weddings, which were fast approaching. Ginny's wedding was being held at the Burrow on April 21st. Hermione's wedding was three weeks later on May 12th. Her wedding was a bit more complex due to her muggle relatives. There was an initial muggle ceremony at a church near her childhood home that would be a strictly non magical exchanging of vows, followed by a light lunch at a nearby social hall after. All of her family would be in attendance, as well as Ron's parents, siblings, and Harry. They planned on being done there and then heading to the Burrow, where a full magical ceremony was to take place at five in the evening, followed by a sit down dinner. That ceremony would be larger, including all of the extended Weasley and Prewett families, the entire DA, and a number of other friends. For the magical ceremony, only Hermione's parents would be in attendance for her. The compromise of the two services had taken a lot of negotiation, but both families were happy with the solution. It meant more work for Tony, but he enjoyed it immensely.

Before Ginny could believe it, it was the Thursday before her wedding and she was finishing her last practice with the team for two weeks. She headed back to Grimmauld and was welcomed thoroughly by Harry, who she hadn't seen in a week. There were messages waiting from her mum and Tony regarding a couple of last minute details, which she answered promptly before turning her attention back to Harry. The next day saw the arrival of the Grangers and Bart, who were visiting for four days before heading home and then returning in two weeks. Friday night was the planned hen and stag parties, and all of their friends had been busy planning both. Harry was a bit dubious, especially when he found out that George and Ron had put together his party. Ginny's party was arranged by Katie and the twins, who had remained tight lipped despite her best efforts to coax details out of them. At eight that evening, Ginny and Harry separated as their friends each took them by an arm and apparated them away.

Harry found himself standing on a well-lit city street as Ron took him by an arm and escorted him into a pub. It turned out that they were at the Gallopin' Goblin, where Seamus was waiting at the bar with a lineup of drinks. Harry wondered where the name of the pub had come from, because he certainly could never imagine a goblin doing anything close to galloping. Those thoughts were quickly banished as he was greeted by all of the male members of the DA, as well as Rolf, Blaise, a few English Aurors, and Etienne and Marc, who had been brought over from France. The alcohol flowed copiously, accompanied by snacks such as bangers, several types of boxty, and smoked salmon. The group teased Harry about his upcoming nuptials and being officially chained. Once everyone was well on the way to being drunk, Ron declared it was time for darts. As they headed for the boards, George waved his wand and a large, magenta box appeared. Harry and several others raised their eyebrows at a leering George as he started to explain.

"Alright you sods, we're going to see who can throw the best. We've got four boards set up since there's a fair bit of us. Everyone takes turns throwing a round. Lowest scorer for each board on each round has to remove an item from the box and wear it. The item has to be worn over your current clothing, although you can pick how best to display each item. Let's play!"

Harry would have been dismayed if he had been less intoxicated, since he knew darts wasn't his strong area. Alcohol though helped immensely as he just shrugged and went to throw the first dart. Nearly an hour later the ribald group had finished up their rounds and most of the group was attired in items from George's box. Harry had shown his dismal dart abilities and now wore a halter top over his t-shirt, a mini skirt over his jeans that was held up with safety pins since it was too small, two garish necklaces, a lacy garter on one leg and sparkly pumps on his feet. George himself hadn't done badly, but still lost twice and was dressed in a flower sundress with a lacy bra over the top. All of this was over his trousers and dress shirt that he had started the evening in. Lee made sure to have a camera handy and took a picture of the group just before they left the pub to climb into a waiting muggle limo. Twenty minutes later, the group arrived at a theater with Harry begging George to be able to remove his extra clothing, only to be informed that each item was charmed and, if removed before the party was over, would hex the person. Grumbling, Harry took the firewhiskey shot Seamus offered and followed his friends into the theater.

The large, rowdy group of young men in a variety of women's clothing drew a few stares as they went to take their seats. The show turned out to be a muggle magic show, which Seamus had recommended and everyone found extremely funny. Seamus, Marc and Mike were the least drunk and took it upon themselves to control their friends and keep comments to a minimum. No one wanted to have to obliviate a theater full of muggles because of a few misplaced remarks on magic. The only hitch in the plan was when Ernie was called up on stage to assist in a trick. Dressed in a lacy bra and chiffon skirt, as well as garish clip-on earrings, Ernie stumbled up to the stage to help the magician. As the magician was finishing the trick and repairing a torn newspaper back to original wholeness, Ernie blurted out 'aw shite man, I can do that with a simple reparo'. All of his friends laughed hysterically as the magician looked at him a bit strangely while Seamus pulled Ernie off stage. The group promptly left the theater in their limo and made their way to a muggle 'gentleman's club' to finish the evening out admiring a number of scantily clad ladies. Harry sobered a bit and was embarrassed as the ladies each gave him a lap dance while his friends all laughed as the-boy-that-lived-to-conquer grew progressively redder. The evening finally finished when the group stumbled back to their limo and was taken to a hotel around three in the morning.

While the stag party was in high gear in Dublin, Ginny found herself apparated to an alley in central London. From there, Katie took her across the street to a building that appeared to be a renovated old warehouse. They took the lift up to the roof of the building, where the rest of their party was waiting at a rooftop restaurant. All of the DA ladies were in attendance, as well as Ginny's teammates. The evening started with a delicious meal and a large amount of wine. Once the main meal was done, Ginny was presented with a number of gifts. The group had a large table in the middle of other diners and had cast a muffliato around them, but they were still visible to all the muggles who were also eating at the high end restaurant. Each gift that Ginny opened seemed to get more risqué. The first couple of packages contained sexy negligees, but the last few boxes all contained bondage items. Parvati insisted that Ginny had to open each item at the table, bringing more than a few looks from those around them. When she pulled out a leather collar and a whip from the last box, an older lady behind their table promptly dropped her glass, causing it to shatter as all of the witches laughed hysterically while Ginny turned redder than her hair. With the gifts all opened, Padma bundled them all into a large bag and they then made their way back downstairs. Once they were alone in the lift, Padma shrunk the bag of goodies and tucked it into her pocket for Ginny.

When they reached the ground floor, a standard looking red double decker bus was waiting. The bus turned out to be more than standard, as it was outfitted with a bar, lights, a disco ball and large speakers. The party bus got underway, circling London and showing them the sights. Alicia manned the bar and passed out a variety of mixed drinks as the music picked up and all the ladies danced together. Occasionally the bus driver would come on the loudspeaker to announce some sight they were passing by. They couldn't see much in the dark, but the ride was still fun. When they reached Buckingham Palace and saw the flag was up, the more than tipsy group of young witches all insisted on stopping and getting off to stand at the gates and wave at the queen.

Twenty minutes later their bus ride came to an end in an alley behind a seedy looking building. Katie dragged Ginny off with the others following and they made their way through the back door and into a club where a number of very buff and well-endowed men proceeded to entertain the bride to be. When one of them perched on her lap, grinding his assets on her leg, Ginny caused the entire group to break down laughing when she declared he was 'decent sized but still inches shy of Harry'. Once the show was done, they left through the front door and found their bus waiting. It took them to the park down the street from Grimmauld. From there they stumbled on back to the house before finally calling it a night somewhere around two in the morning.

The morning dawned all too early for all the party-goers. Large quantities of hangover potion were used at both locations and, by mid-morning, the bride, groom, and their friends were all feeling much better as they all made their way to the Burrow. Tony was the first to floo in from Ireland, arriving blurry but excited just at Molly started brewing the first pot of tea for the morning. Although he had taken his potion, Molly still clucked at him and insisted he eat before he started working. A hearty breakfast added to the potion in his stomach helped to clear the last fogginess as he began to work on his long list of to-do items just as the tents, chairs, and other supplies were being brought in by his coworkers from the events company. Everyone else arrived about an hour later and Molly embraced her daughter as soon as she appeared and started crying all over Ginny. Hermione extracted her friend a minute later and the bridal party went to start their preparations. Hermione and Ginny had each decided to be maid or matron of honor for each other, declining any other bridesmaids. With all their other friends within the DA, the decision was just too much unless they chose everyone and had a truly outrageous sized wedding party. Harry and Ron were in agreement for simplifying matters and decided to do the same. None of their friends minded, each understanding their reasoning.

The ceremony was set to begin at 11:30, so Harry and Ron headed upstairs to prepare about an hour before and a couple of hours after the ladies had disappeared. The guests began arriving around eleven and headed north of the house to the meadow that had been converted into a sea of wildflowers separated by an aisle and dozens of rows of white chairs. The end of the aisle featured an arbor with twined wild roses and sparkling fairy lights adorning it. Bouquets of wild roses and fairy lights were also arranged to be the centerpieces on the tables being set up for lunch in a tent about fifty meters west of the ceremony. Ginny wasn't an overly fussy girl, so the decorations were easy and minimalistic. What wasn't minimalistic was the guest list. The large extended Weasley and Prewett clans, combined with the long list of family friends and all of the DA made a guest list that topped out around 180.

Shortly before the ceremony was due to begin, Harry and Ron made their way to the front of the aisle, where Kingsley waited to officiate. Ginny had originally thought of having her father officiate, but he had begged off, afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep his composure. While there were other Ministry officiants available, both she and Hermione were thrilled when Kingsley offered to perform their services. Harry and Ron were both dressed in muggle style suits with open dress robes over them. All of the guests finished settling in their seats as Ron whispered in Harry's ear, trying to crack a joke to calm him down. Then the music started and a couple of young Weasley cousins started the procession. Hermione followed immediately after, looking amazing in a pale green dress that draped off one shoulder and was accented with a few scattered crystals. Her hair was swept up with wildflowers pinned in it and she was breathtaking. Ron immediately lost his ability to speak as he hung over Harry's shoulder, gaping at her. Harry looked at his friend and chuckled. Then Hermione arrived at the front and Harry beamed at her before looking up the aisle and having his own breath stolen from him. Ginny appeared at the head of the aisle in a simple strapless white gown with a delicately woven detail of flowers down the back in a blush color. The dress showed just a bit of cleavage and gently hugged every curve as it continued to the ground, where it flared out with a swirl of crystals at the bottom. She carried a bouquet of large roses in pastel shades with smaller pale wild roses interspersed with them. Her hair was slightly pulled back and curled in long tendrils around her face and down her back. Her hair was topped with the family tiara. The beautiful spring day shown down on her and she fairly glowed as she smiled and locked eyes with Harry. Arthur led her down the aisle, where he kissed her on each cheek before turning to hug Harry and then placing their hands in each other's. Kingsley was beaming almost as much as Arthur as he started the incantation to begin the ceremony of magical matrimony. A mere fifteen minutes later it was all complete and Kingsley introduced the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He was halfway through telling Harry to kiss his bride when Harry got the jump on him and took Ginny's face in his hands as he kissed her thoroughly while all their guests cheered.

With the ceremony complete, Harry and Ginny ran down the aisle hand in hand and the guests began to disperse to the reception tent. The tent was large enough for seating all around and a dance floor in the middle. The pleasant spring day was invited in as all the tent sides were left up. The bridal party took a while to finish their pictures and then joined their guests. Harry and Ginny opened the dance floor and then each danced with different family members as all the guests joined them. After a half dozen dances they took time out to partake in the lunch buffet before returning to the dance floor. After another hour of dancing, Tony called for the bride and groom and they went to cut the sumptuous five tier cake. Each tier was a different flavor, allowing variety for the multitude of guests. Although their friends tried to encourage them to make a mess, they instead fed each other delicately before initiating a searing kiss that got their friends hollering again. With the cake done, the bride and groom mingled a bit longer before standing up on the podium to say goodbye right before activating their portkey to the island of Tortola, where they had a week long stay scheduled at a magic friendly resort.

With the Potter wedding complete, life settled briefly for all for the friends. Hermione and Ron were getting anxious for their own nuptials, but stayed quite busy in the interim. Hermione's main concern was completing her final paper for spring quarter before the wedding. Her instructor granted her the right to finish a couple of weeks early, but it required a lot of work for her to be able to take a long holiday. She also had the added stress of trying to tie up a multitude of loose ends and a couple of larger projects that were ongoing at the Ministry prior to the wedding. Her job was demanding, but quite fulfilling. In the year or so since her sub department was started, the individual departments within the DMLE had grown noticeably closer as they learned to work together. The time between when the Aurors arrested a suspect and when that suspect was brought to trial decreased by a third as the bickering over procedural details was lessened and the departments had a group to work between them and speed resolution. Lesser areas such as the magic reversal squad also saw improvements, with the department now being called in to help the Aurors almost as soon as an inappropriate use of magic among muggles was identified. With the decreased tensions over minor issues, the different department members even seemed to be loosening up some of their territorialness. This was aided by Kingsley's firm stance that the Ministry was to act as one entity, especially when dealing with non magicals. He was quite pleased at how Hermione's small sub department had made such an impact in so short of a time. While he was personally thrilled that she and Ron were finally making their union official, on a professional level he dreaded the nine days she was going to be taking off to prepare for the wedding and go on her honeymoon.

While Hermione was busy preparing for her wedding, Ginny returned from the islands looking relaxed and beautifully tan. She returned to her first team practice the next day and flew as if she had never taken a day off. This was welcome for the team since they had played two games while she was gone, using a secondary seeker who was nowhere near her ability. She arrived back just in time for their big match against Puddlemere, which would decide if the Harpies were going to their first British championship in five years. The Puddlemere game was scheduled for May 4th, and the championship would happen on May 25th, if the Harpies scored well enough. A week after returning, Ginny and the Harpies played the all important match. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, and Arthur were all in attendance to watch Ginny perform brilliantly, scoring thirteen goals during the long three hour match. In the end, the Harpies defeated Puddlemere by 220 points. The score easily sent them to the championship.

A week later it was time for Hermione and Ron's wedding, which was twice as complicated due to the two ceremonies. Hermione was a bit upset at the cost, but her father set her at ease, declaring that he only had one daughter and she was going to have everything she wanted for her big day. Two days before the wedding, Hermione turned in her last papers for her class at Oxford and then began delegating final tasks at the office. She left work a couple of hours early on the Friday before the wedding and met up with all of her friends at Grimmauld. Once again the wizards and witches separated to their hen and stag parties. Hermione was a bit dubious about what was planned after seeing what they had in store for Ginny. She was completely unprepared when the portkey she was handed took longer than expected and landed the group in Paris for the evening. The men meanwhile started the evening at the Leaky, where Tom blocked off one half of the pub just for their use.

Once the group arrived in Paris, they were greeted by three large Mercedes. Once they climbed into them, they found that they were even larger inside. Fleur was in the car with Hermione and informed the group that she had used her father's connections to secure the vehicles, as well as arrange their reservations for the evening. Ginny knew how much Hermione loved France and had worked with her sister-in-law to plan the evening. Their first stop was at an exclusive restaurant with views of the Eiffel tower. Hermione was subjected to a similar gift opening as Ginny had been. The wine flowed copiously and all the witches except Susan were more than a bit tipsy when their drivers delivered them to their next stop, a very funny, very naughty burlesque show. Hermione understood the French, but others did not. The problem was solved when Fleur produced magical translating earpieces for everyone. The group continued drinking throughout the show and, when Hermione was called on stage to participate in a dance, she was beyond being able to object. When the group left they were then delivered at the penthouse suite of an exclusive hotel. The suite had three bedrooms as well as a large living room. The witches spent another couple of hours talking and dancing to the stereo before everyone found some place to collapse. The next morning Susan was the designee to make sure everyone was up in time for the early portkey. A tray of croissants and juice spiked with hangover potion aided the effort and the group was back in England by 8:30 in the morning. Hermione was still looking a bit worn when she arrived at the hotel near the church to get ready and her mother just chuckled and shook her head.

The men were not much better off after the stag party. The evening started at the Leaky, where they stayed for a couple of hours of drinks, food and games. George had a new line of adult party crackers that he had developed for Wheezes. Instead of producing prizes, they produced magical effects on those that opened them. By the time the group left Ron had purple hair and C sized breasts. Lee had lavender dreadlocks and long red fingernails, while George himself had flowing bright pink locks to his waist. The spells were set to an eight hour duration and everyone hoped that George had gotten his spellwork right since no one wanted to see Hermione's face if her groom showed up needing a bra. After they left the Leaky, they headed crosstown to a dance club. All the wizards were excited until the dancers started to strip and they realized that the ladies were actually not. Ron's face went particularly red when one of the dancers sat on his lap, making the assets under her dress more than obvious. The red in his face was quite an accent to the purple hair. The embarrassment only meant that they all did more shots. After leaving the club, they returned to Grimmauld, where they all collapsed wherever around the house. Kreacher was the one to produce a large breakfast and hangover potion the next morning. By the time they left to head to the church, all of the cracker spells had worn off except for Lee's fingernails, which George insisted shouldn't take much longer.

Shortly before eleven, Ron and Harry made their way to the front of the church. The first ceremony was only about seventy people, since it was mostly muggle and Ron's immediate family. The church was modest, so the numbers were appropriate to its size. The church was a fairly modern, with whitewash beams arching above and bright, clear windows letting light flow in. The white pews were draped in shimmery ribbon and accented with bunches of daffodils. Promptly at eleven, the music began as the flower girl and ring bearer appeared. For the muggle ceremony, Hermione had chosen three year old twins that were the grandchildren of some lifelong family friends. Next came Ginny, wearing a pale yellow dress and looking radiant with her hair upswept in a twirl of crystals. Harry beamed, remembering their own wedding just weeks before. Finally, Hermione appeared on her father's arm and Ron lost his composure as his angel floated down the aisle. She wore an elaborate dress with lace cap sleeves and a lace detail extending down the back to a two meter train. The dress sparkled with thousands of crystals that swirled from the bodice down to the floor. Her hair was loose in controlled waves that had taken quite a bit of effort and was capped by an elaborate tiara. Her bouquet was yellow roses and white daffodils. Ron gaped while Harry grinned foolishly as she approached them. She had come a long way from the girl they first met on the Hogwarts Express.

After Neil handed Hermione off to Ron, the minister beamed down on the beautiful couple and began a standard Anglican marriage ceremony. The vows only took a few minutes and then Ron was sweeping Hermione into his arms as he bent her over and kissed her thoroughly. The minister then introduced them as the assembled crowd applauded loudly. The bride and groom were overjoyed and neither could believe that only half the day was done. After taking pictures outside, they met their guests at a nearby party hall for lunch buffet and the traditional cake cutting. Due to the small size of the party, the cake was only a couple of tiers, but offered plenty for everyone. There was dancing for an hour and, shortly before four, the wedding party said goodbye and left. As soon as they reached a side room of the venue, all of the magicals, as well as Neil, Jean and Bart apparated directly to the Burrow.

The second ceremony was scheduled for five in the evening and Tony already had the preparations complete and the first guests had started to arrive by the time everyone apparated from the first service. Fleur immediately took Hermione and Ginny upstairs to freshen up their makeup and fix up their hair where it had fallen a bit. Harry and Ron meanwhile added their robes to the muggle three piece suits they wore and then went to find Kingsley. Hermione had chosen a spot on the edge of the Burrow property where the forest began and a creek ran on the side. Her dream of a faerie forest was brought to life by Tony, who had taken the chosen clearing and carpeted it in shimmery white flower petals. The magical ceremony was just shy of 200 and all the chairs were arranged in the clearing. The trees were festooned with garlands of small, white flowers and sparkling lights. A small podium was set at the end of the aisle and accented in white and yellow daffodils, Hermione's favorite flower. A harp, piano, and two guitars were playing an ethereal blend of music off to the side. As the evening sun slanted in through the leaves of the trees, the entire clearing glowed and Hermione's forest fantasy was complete.

Promptly at five, the musicians changed the song and a couple of young Prewett cousins started down the aisle. Next came Ginny, wearing the same dress as she had earlier. Hermione wanted a beautiful day, but she was also practical and had declined her father's offer for two different dresses for the two different ceremonies. When Hermione and her father started down the aisle, Ron was no less taken aback than he had been earlier. Kingsley grinned foolishly and in no way resembled the stern Minister of Magic as he prepared the initial incantation to start the ceremony. Twenty minutes later, the magic was sealed and Ron swept Hermione into a kiss similar to what he had done earlier. The photographer then escorted the bridal party to the side to take pictures. The guests meanwhile were asked to step aside momentarily. With a few wand flourishes, Tony and his assistants quickly moved the chairs and added tables and centerpieces as the clearing was converted into a dining venue. Where Kingsley had stood to officiate, a dance floor was assembled and the musicians moved in closer. The meal that had been selected was grilled salmon or Chateubriand steak. The cake was a large four tier confection that easily fed the large group. Once the bride and groom had a chance to eat, they opened the dance floor and the next three hours were spent moving around between different partners. Finally, shortly before nine in the evening, Ron and Hermione said goodbye to their guests and grabbed a portkey that whisked them off to Rome for a week.

When the newlyweds returned from Italy, they were immediately plunged back into real life as Ron was assigned a new investigation and Hermione had a lot of work that had stacked up during her brief absence. They did take time a week after their return to attend the British Quidditch championships. All of the family and the DA wanted to see Ginny play, but she had only been assigned four family tickets. Harry used his influence and a fair bit of galleons to secure additional tickets. In total, twenty-two people gathered to make a Ginny Potter cheering section. The game was an amazing matchup between the Holyhead Harpies and the Wimbourne Wasps. The Harpies hadn't been to the championship for five years and the Wasps hadn't in nine years, making both teams eager to prove themselves. The match lasted just shy of two hours before the snitch was caught. The Harpies had been behind, but with the addition of the snitch, they took the game by a mere forty points at 280-240. Ginny scored nine goals during the game, accounting for more than the other two chasers combined and was name MVP. The entire family joined her in the team tent to congratulate her, but the elder Weasleys left once the party ran late into the evening and started to get quite rowdy. Ginny and Harry didn't arrive home until almost two in the morning. Although they traded a couple passionate kisses, each found themselves too tired and drunk for much else.

After the excitement of two weddings and a championship, things settled down for a while. Ginny was back to helping at Wheezes some since she was off season. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all kept busy at the Ministry. In mid-June, Hermione also began her summer session for school. Various members of the DA still met at Grimmauld for standing Thursday night dinners. Even Luna and Rolf stopped in during the second week of June when they were stopping in England briefly before heading to Iceland. The month of June wrapped with another happy occasion, when Andrew Ernest MacMillan made his arrival on the 30th. Susan was blessed with a textbook delivery at home with a mid-witch. Ernie immediately sent notifications out to all his friends, who gradually drifted in to visit over the following days. Andrew was a happy baby with a large tuft of auburn hair and eyes that were so blue, the mid-witch didn't think they would change. He was the first 'DA baby' and all of the friends doted on him, lavishing the little boy with more clothes and toys than he could possibly need.

It had been a bit over two years since the Battle of Hogwarts and none of the group of friends could believe how far they had already come and they had only an inkling of how far they had yet to go.


	28. Changes

Chapter 28 - Changes

The second half of the year quieted down with all of the friends busy in their jobs and other pursuits. The two newlywed couples enjoyed their changed status, although they honestly didn't see much change in their daily schedules and activities. Still, all four acknowledged that knowing they were magically bound did cause an intrinsic difference. Ron and Hermione had briefly discussed moving out of Grimmauld, but Harry and Ginny persuaded them otherwise. The large house had plenty of room and neither couple was ready to start adding on to their families yet. Having Ron and Hermione stay would also give them time to save and consider where they wanted to live.

July gradually waned and August dawned with record high temperatures that would not let up for most of the month. Harry was still working his special assignment assisting Robards in the office, but Ron was on a moving surveillance detail tracking one of the younger generation from a Death Eater family. Several nights he returned to Grimmauld grumbling about the abominable heat and the fact that all of his surveillance seemed to be outside. Often he was even limited on casting cooling charms, as he had to avoid detection. Finally, on the second of September, his hard work paid off just as the weather began to break. The small team that he was heading up had enough evidence of illegal dealings to finally set a trap and arrest Antigonus Gibbon. Unfortunately, the young man was not taken easily and managed to fire off a couple of quick spells before he was incapacitated. One of these hit Ron in the hip. The damage was superficial, but still meant a few hours at St. Mungo's getting the muscle and skin repaired. Hermione had been in class when Robards had sent a junior Auror to deliver the news. Ron was on desk duty for the last couple of days of the week, but by the next Monday, Robards had a new assignment for him. Ron tried to downplay the incident, but he was left with yet another noticeable scar. Hermione tried to remain supportive, but each small incident brought back old fears. She knew who she had married and was resigned to the dangers as much as she could be, but no amount of resignation helped to calm her on the days when Ron was undercover and gone for longer spells with no word home.

Summer also brought a seeming flurry of engagements for the group of friends. First, Padma and Parvati announced that they were marrying the Malone cousins in a double fall wedding in October. The timeline was tight, but both wanted a fall wedding and were not willing to wait another year. The following Thursday it was Hannah who was proudly showing off the large sapphire ring that Neville had presented to her when he proposed following a romantic picnic. They planned on allowing longer for planning, with a tentative date earlier the following year. One week later brought the even more startling announcement from Cho that she was marrying her muggle business partner and boyfriend in one month on September 22nd. More than a few were a bit surprised at the sudden announcement and correctly guessed the reason for the speedy wedding since Cho was due to deliver their first child in early March. Shortly after Cho's announcement, Lee started to nudge Zach, who had remained unusually quiet. When he refused to speak up, George took the hint from Lee and decided to find out what was up.

"So Zacchy boy, anything you want to tell us? Haven't seen you bring a pretty bird to dinner in a while. Going through a bit of a dry spell?"

"Not exactly…"

"Exactly what?"

Zach sighed. He wasn't as tight with the larger group as a lot of the other DA members were, but still Lee was one of his best friends and he and Neville had relied on each other during the hard days of the Carrows occupation of Hogwarts. It wasn't really something he wanted to be embarrassed about. In truth, when he had first planned on coming to dinner, he had planned on telling the group, but then Cho made her announcement. He and Cho had once been a hot item and he regretted not ending things with her properly. It didn't seem to be the time for his own news delivery.

"Really everyone, let's focus on Cho and Wes. A toast to the happy couple and their soon to be new arrival…"

Everyone agreed and a loud toast went up around the table. Once George finished his especially ribald addition to the toast, Cho set her glass down and looked at her ex-boyfriend.

"Alright Zach, I appreciate the thought, but you are not going to keep me and everyone else wondering. What is up? By the way, I might suggest that arguing with a pregnant witch is not advisable."

That comment brought a round of chuckling from everyone, including Minerva, who had made it to a DA dinner for the first time in a month and seemed to be quite enjoying Harry's good wine and the companionable atmosphere.

Zach sighed and nodded as he reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and withdrew what looked like a small piece of paper.

"Alright everyone, I also had an announcement. I planned to tell you this before, but then Cho made her announcement and I wanted this to be her night. We're all friends here, but you all know that I wasn't always the kindest to her when we were together. For that I apologize Cho. I'm glad you've found yourself a good man. As for me, I am still looking for my match. You all remember Charlie, the muggle I was dating and introduced you to about six months ago?"

Everyone nodded as Lee spoke up.

"Ooh yes, that delicious blonde muggle. I take it you broke up with her? Did she not handle the news about you being a wizard?"

"Actually, I never told her, at least not before we broke up, shortly after you all met her. Just too many differences and disagreements on life goals. Well, that's changed now. Charlie made me a father nine days ago. My son's name is Robert Stephen Smith. She agreed to let him carry my name."

The table was suddenly quiet as everyone took in the bombshell announcement. Zach took the piece of paper, which was actually a static muggle picture of cherubic bald newborn, and passed it to Neville on his right, who then passed it on as the picture made it around to everyone. After Cho took a good look at the picture, she broke the silence.

"Well Zach, congratulations. So, what are your plans with Charlie? Does she know you're a wizard now? The boy could start showing signs of accidental magic soon if he's a wizard."

"Yes, I know. We've been broken up for almost six months. She didn't realize she was pregnant until she was almost four months. Or at least that's what she told me. Once I knew, I agreed to support her and I've been giving her a bit each month to help with bills. Her parents never were fond of me, but the fact that I'm helping her has warmed them up a bit. We both agreed we shouldn't marry just because of Robbie. Still, I will be a part of his life. Two weeks before he was born, I got clearance from the Ministry to tell her and her parents about the magic world. A Ministry official was there to ensure the proper oaths were taken. It was very hard and, if the official hadn't been there, I might have had to use some defensive spells to keep her mother off me. Charlie took it better than them and was actually a bit glad that it explained my secrecy. Robbie hasn't shown signs yet, but Charlie knows what to watch for and I usually see him once a week or so."

Once again, everyone took a moment to absorb the news. Hermione was the next to speak up.

"Wow, that makes three weddings, including one double, a new baby and another on the way all announced in the last couple of weeks. And within the last several months another new baby and two other weddings. I guess none of us is wasting time."

That comment brought a chorus of chuckling from around the table, although Minerva just nodded before joining the conversation.

"Indeed. It's much the same as with the first war. The first two years after the war it seemed like I was attending a wedding or visiting a new arrival every other month. Actually, the lot of you has taken things a bit slower than the previous generation did after the first war. I also saw the same after the muggle war in the forties. Magical or muggle, the reaction is the same. Once a war is over, primal instincts seem to drive the survivors to rebuild and replenish."

Harry suppressed a laugh at the notion of replenishing. It was an interesting way to consider things. Still, he and Ginny were being careful to wait on their own replenishing. He loved the idea of having his own family, but had agreed to give Ginny a few years playing Quidditch first. Hermione was much the same, wanting to finish her extra schooling and get her career established. After all, they were still in their early twenties. Actually, Ginny was just 19. It was hard to believe they were still so young. Some days Harry felt fifty. Anyway, it seemed that their friends would be providing plenty of little ones to cuddle if they wanted. Then there was Teddy. The boy was now a feisty toddler who loved to keep his 'aunts' and 'uncles' on their toes whenever he came visiting.

The picture of little Robbie finished making the rounds and Zach carefully tucked it back into his pocket as dinner resumed and wedding plans were discussed. Tony had his notebook out and was taking random notes, as the gears began turning as he and Cho discussed wedding details. With the way the DA was pairing off, they would keep their friend busy for a while yet. The rest of the dinner passed happily and then everyone retired to the living room for drinks and more conversation. Minerva left not long after, claiming that old bones needed rest. She hugged each of her former charges and wished them all well. Over the next couple of hours, the friends gradually drifted home after another fine Thursday night dinner.

While the summer began to pass, life moved on as plans for weddings progressed. For Susan and Ernie, they were enjoying the early months of being new parents. Andrew was a happy baby for the most part, although he was doted on so much that if he had to cry for longer than a few minutes he would quickly grow mad. Ernie's mum quashed early ideas that they had about hiring a nanny. Ernie was an only child and his mum relished having a tiny one around again. Ernie's office was down the hall from his father's, in a converted old carriage house on the estate and a modest walk from the manor. His mum soon developed a routine where she would take Andrew to the Prophet at lunch for Susan to feed him, then return to Ernie's office, where the babe would spend most of his afternoon napping in a cradle near his father while his grandmum attended to other duties. Susan would then make sure she was home promptly to feed him, although she sometimes had to bring home articles for review later in the evening. After the attempted mutiny at the Prophet, things had settled down and she was finally feeling better about the course the paper was on. In the month following the incident, another half dozen people who were unhappy with the new management left, adding to the workload of the overstretched staff. Susan herself even pitched in to help write a couple of small articles between her editor duties. Within a few months, the gaps began to get filled with young talent that Susan carefully selected with Harry's approval. Gradually the tone of the paper changed across all sections and the overall readership increased a bit each month. Some in the wizarding community still sniffed and spoke disdainfully of the changes, but for the most part the general attitude was a tempered approval. As for Harry, he felt that his goals with the paper were finally coming to fruition. He had spent a lot to secure his large majority percentage, but even the goblins acknowledged the wisdom of the investment at his last meeting with them.

Soon the date for Cho's wedding arrived and all of the friends found themselves at a fancy hotel in west London that was owned by a couple of squibs and quietly catered to both the magical and muggle communities. The hotel was close to two hundred years old and elaborately elegant, offering several large spaces to choose from for events. Wes had little family other than his parents, who were aware of the magical world, so they had opted for a muggle luncheon for all of his friends and few family. They were informed that the ceremony had been a small civil affair prior to the luncheon, with only a few immediate family in attendance. In reality, the ceremony was scheduled for the afternoon after the luncheon. Following the magical ceremony, a full catered dinner was arranged with all of Cho's family, business associates and friends, as well as Wes's parents in attendance.

The hotel was a perfect setting, with a small function room in the north wing dedicated to the luncheon and the formal ballroom in the east wing dedicated for the ceremony and dinner. The spaces were spaced well apart, allowing the couple to 'leave' the building after the luncheon and then attend to the second half of the functions on the other side of the hotel. Given the short notice, Tony had once again worked his own unique magic, along with his capable staff, and assembled an amazing fall themed wedding using creams, oranges, and gold as the primary colors. Cho was just past her first trimester and thankfully had stopped being sick daily. Her petite frame showed just the barest of baby bumps and the designer dress she had selected swooped sideways in a swirl of crystals that masked her impending arrival. Although she was thrilled with the dress, she was far too happy to care what anyone thought, as her pregnancy was hardly a secret. Those closest to her and Wes were happy for her, and if a couple of great aunts and a few other family friends wanted to chitter behind their hands, she disregarded them with little thought.

The day's activities all went as planned, with the muggle and magical crowd carefully separated. The bride and groom wore constant smiles, and if anyone doubted the match, their fears were gradually put to rest. For his part, Wes couldn't believe his good fortune. He was forty-two and had first met Cho when he started working with her father shortly before she left for Hogwarts. He had never dreamed that she would grow into the beauty she was, nor that he could ever capture her eye. She was still young and had been hesitant about their relationship, but the unplanned pregnancy had brought them closer. He would never have pushed her, but neither could he deny how happy he was with the way it had worked out. The only regret they had was that Cho's father was not able to see the day. After dinner and dancing, the couple left the party around nine in the evening, taking a portkey to New York City for a brief honeymoon in the city.

Once Tony finished Cho's wedding, he was immersed full force into the details for the twins' double wedding. This was an especial challenge, as he had to undergo a crash course in the Indian culture. Neither Padma or Parvati were very traditional, but their family still expected them to stick to certain traditions. In addition, their grooms still held ties to Ireland, despite their immediate family all being American. The mixture of the two presented unique challenges, but Tony reveled in finding a way to blend the two cultures. At night when he returned home to Mike and discussed details over dinner, his partner couldn't help but smile at Tony's enthusiasm over the complex planning involved. This was complicated by the fact that the twins had only given him a few months to plan what was going to be a large and complex wedding. Soon October 27th arrived and the big day was upon them all. Although traditional Indian weddings were known to last for several days, both of the brides decided one large, festive day was more than enough.

The day started early in the morning, as the brides and grooms ate breakfast in their respective suites with their attendants. The wedding was being held on the Patil estate south of London, on a large swath of forested land about twenty kilometers to the southeast of the village of Crawley. The estate was well suited to handle the large wedding, although the manor and guest houses only provided enough space to house the immediate family. Since both families were magical, it simplified travel a bit, but given the fact that relatives were coming in from nine different countries, the Patils reserved a large lot of rooms at a hotel in Crawley for visitors.

The late October date meant that the weather was uncertain, although the fact that the estate was in the southern part of the country did help. Both the brides were determined to have the ceremony itself outdoors to enjoy the beautiful fall colors of the wooded land they had grown up on. Following the ceremony, the party would continue indoors to the manor's grand ballroom, parlor, art gallery, and dining room, which were connected by open doors and cleared to allow space to setup dinner for the four hundred expected guests.

Tony was at the estate the day before to begin working on the setup, although his friends did drag him away that evening for required attendance at the stag party. In the year plus that the cousins had been dating the twins, they had become quite friendly with all the members of the DA, despite being a few years older, and the party combined the brides' and grooms' friends. Tony returned early the next morning with the help of a hangover and pepper up potion to complete the myriad details that were left. Meanwhile, he had two groups of staff that were working for him. One group was assigned to the estate to assist, while the second group had been involved in the travel arrangements and accommodations for all the guests. It was a testament to the company that they had the talent to handle everything that was needed.

In the early afternoon, Parvati and Padma retreated to their suite of rooms with Cho, Katie, Alicia, and two cousins from India to begin their personal preparations. The grooms meanwhile had another hour before they began their own preparations with their five groomsmen. Promptly at five in the evening, the ceremony began outside on the west lawn of the estate. The weather was good with a pleasant temperature around fifteen Celsius, which was quite decent for that time of year. The setting was beautiful, as the guests all sat below a canopy of orange, yellow, and burnished red trees that glowed as the sun began to slowly recede. In the distance, a creek on the property added a babbling refrain to the unusual combination of a Celtic harp with an Indian sitar. The musicians were family members from both sides who had been practicing on melding the two unique traditional forms of music. The guests were arrayed on slightly rustic oak chairs that were decorated with swaths of silk ribbon in shades of gold and accented with jasmine and ivy, symbols important to both the brides' and grooms' cultures. At the end of the long aisle a traditional mandap was set under two large oak trees. The mandap was made of many meters of gold, orange, and burgundy silk with more jasmine and ivy details. In addition, a drape of embroidered fabric ran along the top with an elaborate Celtic knot design done in gold thread. The mandap had been one of the first details that the brides had arranged for and it had arrived only two days prior to the ceremony.

The music changed to a slightly more lilting number, signaling the start of the ceremony. Robert and Alex were grinning broadly as they waited under the mandap with their groomsmen and the Ministry official, a friend of the brides' father. They each wore cream colored suits with robes accented in gold over the suits. The brides had opted to include many of their own traditions, a few Celtic traditions, and quite a bit of a modern ceremony as their bridesmaids preceded them up the aisle. The music reached a crescendo and settled on a brighter note as the two brides appeared at the head of the aisle, one on each side of their father. Both were attired in traditional red saris, although Parvati accented her slightly more burgundy shade with a lot of gold, looking very Gryffindor. When the brides reached their grooms, their father kissed them each on their cheeks before handing them over to their grooms. Both brides and grooms then turned to their attendants, who were waiting to hand them traditional jai mala flower garlands. Robert went first as the eldest and placed his garland on Padma, who then placed hers on him. Then Alex and Parvati exchanged their own garlands in the tradition of the twins' culture. With the garlands in place, the four turned to the officiant, who began the incantation to start the magical binding. Traditional magic vows followed with an exchange of rings. Then, before the magic was sealed, each couple took each other's hands as the mothers of the two grooms stepped forward with a gold ribbon and proceeded to tie the hands of each couple in a traditional Celtic handfasting. Following the handfasting, the brides' parents stepped forward and took a bowl of scented water, which they dipped their fingers in and then sprinkled each couple, granting the jalastnchana blessing. With both couples linked and the most important traditions for each family complete, the officiant then finished his incantation as two golden circles of light embraced each couple and signaled the end of the magic ceremony. Finally, both couples were allowed to proceed with the modern traditional kiss and the resulting cheer from their friends.

With the ceremony complete, both couples proceeded up the aisle with their attendants following. The next few hours were spent eating, drinking, dancing, and celebrating with all their friends and family. The food selection was once again a mix of all cultures, with large platters of curry next to traditional potato soup. Finally, shortly before eleven, both couples said their goodbyes and took separate portkeys to their different honeymoon locations. Most of the guests then availed themselves of the several floos at the manor, as they were not in a proper state to safely apparate.

Just days after the wedding, Samhain arrived and brought the usual flurry of activity for the Aurors. The date when the division between the living and the dead faded to a mere whisper was one which many utilized for a variety of rituals. While most were innocuous, it seemed every year that a few with nefarious goals also utilized the auspicious date for necromancy and evil workings. The Aurors had been tracking a couple of individuals and gathering intelligence on one new 'social club' that had restarted itself about a year previously. The club was supposedly a reincarnation of an organization that had slowly dwindled about a hundred years previously. While the club espoused only to be a means of social revelry between 'like minded individuals of traditional magical ancestry', it was actually a front for a few purebloods to once again gather and begin to reassert their ideas of purity after having remained quiet in the initial aftermath of the war. While their ideas were disturbing, in the early months of their gathering they had done nothing that could be construed as malicious. Gradually though the Aurors began to get wind that things were changing and that Samhain was to be the date when the organization began to wake up and reassert its authority. Elaine returned from the States a week prior and took over her work assisting Robards, although Harry still helped some. When a particularly disturbing bit of information came out linking the group to the disappearance of a muggle runaway, Robards immediately assembled a team of fourteen Aurors to increase surveillance. By the time of the fateful night, the department had enough evidence to plan a raid on the social gathering being held at the old Yaxley estate. Although most Death Eater properties had been seized by the Ministry, the estate had been willed to a lesser cousin who had no provable Death Eater ties and was thus able to retain the property. Now the young man was one of the key figures that the surveillance had been focused on.

As twilight descended on Samhain, the fourteen Aurors and ten additional support arranged themselves on three properties neighboring the old Yaxley estate. Among the support staff, there were three cursebreakers on loan from Gringotts, including Bill Weasley. Precisely at ten, they began their work to bring down the old wards surrounding the estate. The wards took only a couple of minutes before crashing down and allowing the Aurors to begin their infiltration of the property. Although they circled the manor carefully, it was obvious that no one was home. Continuing on, they focused on a grove of trees on the northeast side of the manor. The location was one that was rumored to have been used for ceremonies all the way back to the time of the Picts and, as the Aurors approached, they could indeed feel the workings of most ancient magic.

Ron and Harry were leading two of the three groups that approached the grove and were shocked by what they found, but had little time to absorb what they saw before all hell broke loose. Their intelligence had indicated a total of eighteen were to be involved in the ceremony. In actuality, there were close to thirty. Although the Aurors were well trained, they were greatly outnumbered and the magic that had begun to be woven for the ceremony seemed to aid the defenders. Harry began organizing his group as they pressed the assault. Ron did the same, although he did take a few seconds to send a quick patronus back to Robards, indicating the higher than anticipated numbers and calling for assistance. The fourteen Aurors and their support staff fought in a frenzy, circling the ancient grove, but remaining out of the circle that had been inscribed for the ceremony. Meanwhile, the curse breakers took cover where they could and began to unweave the enchantments that had begun. Bill was the lead for the curse breakers and was just taking down one layer of spellwork when a familiar scream caused his hair to stand up. Darting out from behind a tree, his heart dropped as he saw the figure of his youngest brother being dragged by another Auror, who deposited Ron behind a nearby boulder. Bill immediately gave up on unweaving the enchantments and instead began an offense as he fired off spells and gradually worked his way toward Ron. It seemed to take forever, but he finally reached him and searched for signs of life. Thankfully, he detected a faint pulse. Knowing that his contracted duty to take down the wards was complete, he was not required to remain and instead gathered his brother in his arms as he apparated to St. Mungo's.

Meanwhile, the battle continued as the Aurors gradually started to gain against the defenders. The curse breakers had managed to unweave enough magic that the enchantments began to fall apart. Combined with the arrival of another eight Aurors and Robards, they finally finished the battle and claimed victory a half hour after they had begun their assault. For the relatively brief time that the battle took, the injuries were significant. A total of nine Aurors were injured, with three being transferred to St. Mungo's immediately. As for the defenders, two were dead and another fourteen were injured, with eight being transferred to St. Mungo's under petrification and full guard. Two more were also put under sleep spells and transferred for medical treatment. The muggle runaway and another young muggle girl were in need of treatment for various cuts, as well as ritual abuse that had been inflicted by the three senior mages of the group. Although Harry had a minor injury, he was well enough that Robards assigned him the Senior Auror cleanup role. Harry was worried about Ron and the others, but Robards assured him that none had died on their side so far. Although it was difficult, Harry took the news and began to organize his resources to gather evidence and finalize the investigation into the ritual and the group. The work took the rest of the night and into the morning. Finally, shortly before eight the following morning, he had all the details they could gather from the site and was able to finally get to St. Mungo's, where he had been informed that Ron was in recovery.

Harry arrived at the hospital and breezed through reception. The clerk at the desk and those gathered in the waiting room said nothing, but parted and let the bedraggled and bloody form of the well known Harry Potter pass through their ranks. Harry immediately made his way to the critical care floor, where he found Bill first, who then showed him to a waiting room where the rest of the family was. Harry immediately embraced his wife and then Molly. Turning back to Ginny, his eyes begged a hundred questions as she took a deep breath to relay what she needed to tell him.

"Harry love, you look exhausted. Come, sit, I'll tell you what the healers have said."

Harry nodded and let himself be led to a nearby bench, where he settled next to Ginny, his fingers entwined with hers as she continued.

"Ron is critical right now, but he is finally stable. Hermione is with him since he is only allowed one visitor at a time. It was good that Bill brought him right away, his heart actually stopped right after they apparated. They started working on him in the lobby. He took a reducto to the left side of his chest. The armor saved him, but he still broke almost all the ribs on that side and also punctured the lung and bruised his heart. If it hadn't been for the armor, he would have been killed instantly. He was also hit with a severing charm, perhaps after he went down. He lost two fingers on his right hand and had a lot of blood loss from that. Right now he's on infusions of blood replenishing potion, skele-gro and several other potions to speed healing. The healers are keeping him asleep to slow his heart and help with healing. Due to the lung damage, they also have him under the bubble head giving him additional oxygen. They're hopeful, but we won't know the full extent of long term damage until he wakes up."

Ginny finished what she had to say and was trembling as Harry took her in his arms and tried to control his frustration and rage. The operation the night before was supposed to be straightforward. They had faced many more defenders than planned and no one had realized how extensive the magic in the grove would be. Damn, their intelligence should have been better! As Harry blew out a long breath, he raked his fingers through his filthy hair and smarted with a bit of pain. Then Molly was shouting and went running from the room. Harry was puzzled at first, until he took his hand down and realized it was covered in blood. Ginny pulled back from him and gasped.

"Harry! Your head! You're bleeding! You must have opened something up again. Hold on, I think mum went for a healer."

A moment later, a healer appeared and immediately crossed the room to Harry. She quickly inspected his head and then ran a couple of quick diagnostic scans as the entire family watched tentatively. With the diagnostics done, she ran another quick healing spell and Harry hissed as his head smarted from what she was doing.

"Well Mr. Potter, you seem to have taken a crease from a spell across the top of your head. It's fairly deep, but you were too busy and it clotted up on its own, except that you opened it again. I just healed it and I'll give you a potion to apply after you wash your hair a bit. You actually have a fair bit of blood in it, except its thick and dark so you don't notice. The damage is minimal, but you might find your hair parts a bit strange right there."

"Great, as if I didn't have enough trouble getting my hair to lie flat before."

Ginny and several others laughed and the mood lightened as the healer went to collect the potion Harry needed. George turned and shook his head at Harry.

"Really, you would think you would have learned to duck by now!"

Harry groaned and swatted at his brother-in-law. The healer reappeared with the potion he would need later and then Hermione appeared in the doorway. Harry let go of Ginny and crossed over to hug her. As he pulled back from her, Hermione reached up and brushed his hair aside, looking at his head.

"A healer told me you were here Harry. He said you got creased."

"I'm fine Hermione. Although I could use a shower. Ginny updated me, but how is Ron?"

"The same. They're keeping him under stasis, which is best for now. It…it was…cl..close."

Hermione stuttered and then fell into Harry as he took and led her to a seat, where Ginny took her other side. Hermione was silent for a moment before she exploded.

"Damn Harry! What happened? Ron was confident that this operation was a simple raid. I almost lost him. I don't know if I can bloody well take this any more! Fuck, I knew what he signed up for, or I thought he did, but he keeps getting hurt. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I hate seeing you hurt, but at least it's a crease. Why does Ron always get it worse?"

Hermione's flood of unusual curse laden invective stopped as she choked back a sob and collapsed against Harry. He wished he had answers for her, but he didn't. The job was always uncertain, but for some reason Ron seemed to always get the worse end of things. Unable to say anything, he just held her for a few minutes until she collected herself and declared it was time to return to Ron. Harry and Ginny stayed with the family a while longer, but everyone decided to set up rotations where a couple of the family would remain for Hermione in shifts while the others went home for breaks. Harry headed home with Ginny for a much needed shower and rest.

The following day, Ginny and Harry took an early shift at the hospital and then Harry headed for the office. Most of those they'd arrested were out of the hospital and questionings had begun, as well as the usual piles of reports that had to be filed. It took a couple of days, but eventually they had a good picture of what the goals were of the group. They were basically a bunch of young second grade purebloods who had missed out on joining up with Voldemort and wanted to initiate a new movement of pureblood ideals. The ritual they had been conducting was to grant additional powers to their top members and also provide a warning to muggles. They had planned on completing the torture of the two girls and then displaying them prominently as an initial warning. Harry raged as he realized that what he had fought to end with Voldemort was still continuing, just in smaller and less capable groups. Thankfully, this one had been stopped early. Nine of the top leaders were headed for life in Azkaban, while another dozen had lesser sentences. Harry made sure that their sentences received top billing in the Prophet, hoping to warn off others. As frustrated as he was, he was only furthered in his resolve to continue fighting the old ideals that bred madness.

Nine days after he entered St. Mungo's, Ron finally was brought out of his stasis and started to make more rapid improvement. A day later he was moved from the critical care ward to the standard ward, where he was able to have more visitors. Hermione was on leave from Ministry, but she continued her law studies by his bedside. A few days after he was moved to the standard ward, they finally had the talk that Hermione had been dreading. It came one morning after breakfast when Ron was working on adjusting his wand grip to allow for his missing fingers. Hermione had been watching him work on it for a day and knew he was wondering how long before he could return to the Aurors. As much as she realized how important it was, she was no longer certain she could handle the risks he took.

"Ron, can we talk?"

"What? Of course love. I can tell you're worrying, you're chewing your lip. What is it? I'm getting better. The healer said I may be out of here by the end of the week."

"I know and I can't wait to have you home, but, well…"

Ron looked at his wife and leaned over to take her hand. She was trembling slightly and he knew something was really bothering her. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes while they immersed in their own thoughts. Ron thought he had an idea what the issue was and it was something he'd been thinking on for a couple days as well.

"Mya, this is about the Auror corps isn't it? Do you want me to quit?"

Hermione's eyes shot open as she stared at her husband and tried to form a response.

"Um, no, well, not exactly."

"I don't think I understand Mya?"

"Bloody hell! I don't know Ron! I knew what I was getting into, or thought I did, but I can't lose you. But I can't ask you to give up on your dreams either. That's not fair to you. Still, when I first got to the hospital and they were working on you, you were so close to being gone, I had a chance to wonder what I would do without you."

Hermione quieted and Ron pulled on her hand to bring her to the bed, where he sat her down on the edge so that he could wrap his arms around her. He held her as the tears began and he let her cleanse from all the stress of the previous days. Many minutes later, she finally settled and Ron sat her back so that he could look at her.

"Mya, it's been a few days since I woke up and I've been thinking a lot. Actually, I was thinking for a while even before I got hurt. I wasn't sure then, but I am now. I became an Auror because it seemed right after the war and my best friend was doing the same. I've done well and yes, I'm glad that I had the chance to pursue it, but I think I need to build my own future. Harry is my brother and I love him, but I'm not him. He is made to do this, but I'm not. For some reason I seem to attract trouble and honestly, I don't handle it as well as he does. If I never see this stupid hospital again after I leave, it will be too soon. I'm going to quit the corps. I'm sure George can use my help full time. If not, maybe I can use a bit of our fame to find other work."

Hermione looked at him with a spark of joy in her eye, but then it stopped as she regarded him seriously.

"Ron, don't quit because of me. Don't give up your dreams for me."

"Mya, my greatest dream was you. To have you as mine and build a life with you. I can't do that if I keep getting nearly killed."

Hermione saw that he was set on his decision and her heart soared as she embraced him and kissed him soundly. Ron wholeheartedly pulled her closer and soon she was straddling his lap as their hands began to wander. Any pain Ron had was ignored as he became aroused and began to unbutton Hermione's blouse. Then the door opened and a senior healer strode in.

"Mr. Weasley! Well, I guess I see why your heart rate just went up. You worried us. Now, although you are healing, you are not healed completely yet. I must ask that you curtail activities that will stress your heart. Please."

Ron groaned and Hermione suppressed a laugh as she climbed off the bed while buttoning her blouse. Once she was together, she turned to the healer.

"Sorry healer, we got a bit carried away. I know better. I'll keep him under control."

The healer nodded and smirked before proceeding to Ron's bed and checking him over. Reassured that his patient was fine, the healer left and Hermione turned back to Ron. They talked for a bit until Ron started to doze and Hermione insisted he rest while she studied.

Four days later Ron was well enough to be released and went home to Grimmauld. He had confided in George about his intention to quit from the Auror corps and George was thrilled, assuring Ron that there was plenty of work for him. Ron asked that he keep the news quiet from the rest of the family until it was official. After he was home for a week, Ron was finally well enough to visit the Ministry and went to turn in his resignation with Robards. Although Robards wasn't happy, he understood Ron's reasoning and wished him well. Once his boss was officially notified, Ron went to the outer office and called together the other Aurors who were in office to say his goodbyes. Everyone was supportive and made sure to let Ron know that he would still be expected to make appearances at their Wednesday night dinners at the Leaky once a month. Ron's final task was to head downstairs two floors and sign the forms with the personnel department. By lunch time he was tired, but free as he exited the Ministry and left his first career behind. His departure happened the third week of November. With another week to recuperate, he was ready to start working at Wheezes again at the beginning of December to prepare for the holiday rush.

The second week of November also saw Harry pulled back into the assistant position for Robards when Elaine abruptly left to move to the States. Apparently when she had visited earlier in the year, she had reconnected with an old friend and a romance had blossomed. With his desire to move a senior Auror into the unofficial position, Robards received Kingsley's sign off to make the position of Assistant Director of the Auror Department an official position. Given Harry's background, he was soon tasked with a number of additional tasks to help lessen the strain that the larger department had put on Robards. A few mumbled about his sudden leap to the position, but no one was brave enough to openly speak out against the famed war hero.

Soon the holiday season descended upon Britain as a blanket of snow coated all territories from London to the highlands of Scotland. All the members of the DA gathered for the Thursday night dinner on the 20th to celebrate the holiday together. With marriages and far flung careers, the friends were no longer able to all be together on the holiday, but they were determined to celebrate the season as close as possible. The newlyweds were teased and babies were passed as friends queried when the twins would be adding to their numbers. Zach even brought baby Robbie for a visit and he was a hit with everyone. Despite the fact that Zach was no longer with Robbie's mum, it was obvious that he was proud of his son. A month previously, the child had given his mother a fright when he had summoned a bottle off a table while she had been busy in the kitchen. She had called Zach immediately, who was delighted to declare that it appeared his son was most definitely magical. The evening also saw Neville and Hannah receive a bit of ribbing about their own upcoming Valentine's day nuptials. The couple accepted the teasing happily as they remained entwined around each other on a couch. The evening went quite late and was made all the better when Harry's surprise arrived shortly before dinner when all the Hogwarts professors, including Hagrid, arrived for the meal. The house was packed full and he thought it was his happiest holiday yet, especially since it was his first as a married man.

Before long the holidays had passed and a new year loomed. One baby was on the way, a wedding was in the works and more of each were most definitely in the future. There were still changes coming, but the future looked brighter than ever.

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went on vacation and did not take a computer (gasp). When I returned, work acted like I had been gone a month instead of a week. Anyway, I am finally starting to catch up.**

 **One other note on the twins' wedding. I did a lot of research since I know Indian weddings can be quite complex. I picked a few elements to include and tried to mix the Celtic traditions that I also researched. I hope I provided a good mix and presented the elements well. I also tried to keep in mind that this was going to be a really blended wedding of modern and traditional, as well as adding the magical element. Please let me know if I messed anything up. Reviews appreciated.**


	29. 2002

Chapter 29 – 2002

The new year began rather routine. Ron and Hermione returned from their now regular New Year's trip to Sydney and Ron was immediately plunged back into working at the Hogsmeade shop. When business was slow he also found time to work on developing a few new product ideas with George. Along with his generous salary, George granted him a 50/50 percentage on new items they developed together. He had been concerned about decreased income after leaving the Aurors, but found himself actually doing even better at the shop, and his and Hermione's savings began to grow noticeably. George was thrilled to have his brother working full time and even began whispering that they might consider opening another branch.

Hermione meanwhile returned to her schoolwork, where she had only a few more months to complete her legal training. Back at the office she was beginning to use what she had already learned to start making small changes in the procedures employed between the different departments of the DMLE. Where previously the Minister's office had been a nearly sacrosanct realm of a privileged few who were only bothered in cases of extreme importance, with Hermione's department and Kingsley's guidance, the Minister's office became much more of a support group to the rest of the Ministry. Kingsley's time was still tight, but his staff changed and grew, learning to streamline processes and assist other departments, while also knowing when something truly needed to be brought directly to the Minister. Although her department was still new and a bit of an unknown, many of the departments around the Ministry began to look to Hermione and her couple of assistants when they had coordination questions or issues. Some in the Ministry may have still harbored prejudiced feelings against a young muggleborn witch, but most everyone had come to realize just how important she was to keeping the invisible cogs of the Ministry moving together. An occasional whisper could even be heard suggesting that she was being groomed for the high office one day.

In the Auror department, Harry found himself rarely being sent out to the field anymore. He spent most of his days assisting Robards and occasionally helping with supplemental training classes for the junior Aurors. He still participated in investigations as well, but most of his skill was put to use in the office analyzing documents. His rapport with the goblins also made him the informal liaison with Gringotts. His French had improved quite a bit as well. In early January the French Bureau was investigating a rash of dangerous muggle baiting and decided to call in help. The investigation quickly picked up when one incident involved the tainting of a building's water supply with a potion that caused everyone inside to sprout feathers and start prancing like peacocks. The building housed a couple of businesses associated with the fashion industry, so it was obvious what joke was being made. The effects were easily reversed, but it meant several long days of work for healers, obliviators, and magic reversal specialists. The only bright side to the incident was that the potion used was actually quite complex, requiring a number of controlled ingredients. Marc was the one to make the recommendation and request that Harry be loaned to the department to utilize his records tracking skills. Harry received his assignment and packed quickly before heading out to watch Ginny play before he left. It turned out to be a fantastic match between the Harpies and the Kenmare Kestrals. Once it was over, he said a very thorough goodbye to Ginny and left for France.

Harry arrived in France and was greeted warmly by the department, especially Marc and Etienne. He spent a couple of days reviewing all the records of what had been transpired so far and then began to look over the short list of suspects. After nearly two weeks, the initial list was whittled down to four, while two additional suspects from out of the country had been added. Several additional incidents occurred during that time, including the tainting of a muggle hotel's linens with bulbadox powder. The quantity required to infect over 120 muggles with painful, purple boils finally gave the department their break and two individuals, brothers from the south of France, became the most likely suspects. Harry met with Gringotts, taking Marc and two other Aurors along, while he negotiated the release of records. They also visited the Gringotts branches in Milan and Athens to gather additional records. Each time, Harry took along Marc and a couple other junior Aurors from the department. The juniors remained quiet and just observed, but each visit was a training opportunity to show the advantages of dealing fairly and working with the goblins.

Another week and a half was spent buried in the paperwork, looking for the tenuous threads that would show that, what looked like standard business transactions, were actually something more. A couple of Aurors in the department scoffed a bit and were none too happy about the British intruder, but they were proved wrong when the Desroches brothers were arrested and the evidence was sufficient to keep them in custody until a trial could be held. They still had to be questioned and further investigation needed to be done to look at those colleagues they worked with, but Harry's part was complete. He had spent five weeks in France and felt that he had done good work on the investigation, as well as providing training in the new methods to a number of the young French Aurors. He arrived back at the Ministry shortly before lunch and made his way straight to Robards' office. Upon seeing him, the old Auror let out a long sigh.

"Thank Merlin AND Morgana! You're back! I swear, Tigwell is a good bloke, but he can't seem to sort things out for himself. He has to interrupt me a couple dozen times a day. I won't even tell you what your desk looks like. Anyway, enough of my troubles. I received excellent reports on your work in France and I know you've been pulling extra hours. I can take Tigwell for another half day. You go ahead and take the day early. Enjoy your weekend, because I'm throwing you back in on Monday."

Harry suppressed a chuckle and nodded at his boss before happily skirting out of the Ministry before anyone could stop him. When he arrived back at Grimmauld, he found the morning's Prophet and checked the Quidditch schedule. Ginny had sent it to him a week before, but he had been to entrenched in work to remember it. He saw that she had just handily won a game the previous day and didn't have another for almost a week. Grinning, he apparated to Holyhead and made his way to the Harpies' training center. The entire team was in the air and he climbed up to the viewing stands to watch. He had only been there a few minutes when Ginny suddenly braked her broom and reversed directions to fly straight at him. His wife stopped the broom mere inches from the seats and jumped off, knocking Harry back into a seat as she lay on top of him, snogging him thoroughly. Harry was momentarily shocked, but recovered and soon gave himself over to showing his wife how much he had missed her. They were only going for about a minute when a gust of air signaled the arrival of another broom. Pulling back, Harry looked over Ginny's shoulder and saw a smirking Gwenog Jones, Ginny's captain.

"Potter! What the hell kind of maneuver was that? Did you think that if you landed yourself in the hospital you'd get out of practice?"

Ginny muttered and turned to look at Gwen. Before she could say anything, Harry gently stood Ginny and himself up before deciding to turn his charm on Gwen.

"Hello Gwen. Lovely to see you. Brilliant flying you were doing out there. Really makes me miss playing. I know Ginny was a bit enthusiastic, but of course she had the broom under full control. I was never worried."

Harry flashed his smile that he had learned to use as needed. Ginny was largely immune now, but it had come in handy when questioning some witches and even some wizards. Gwen shook her head and snorted.

"Oi, really Harry, you know the charms don't work on me. You're not my type. Anyway, I suppose you came to beg for me to let your wife off early?"

Harry chuckled.

"Alright you got me. I have the rest of the day and weekend off and I'd like some time with my wife. How is Mara by the way?"

"My girlfriend is well. _She_ understands the importance of allowing me the time I need to practice in season. Tell you what, give me another two hours with Ginny and you can take her for the weekend. Deal?"

Harry grinned.

"Thanks Gwen. A heart of gold and a brilliant flyer. You are amazing."

"Don't push it."

Ginny laughed at the two of them and then gave Harry one more good kiss before mounting her broom and resuming her practice. Harry settled back to watch, not really minding the chance. The Harpies were an amazing team and quite brilliant to watch from a fan standpoint. Combined with the added bonus of paying extra close attention to Ginny and Harry was quite content. When the team finally landed, Harry ran down the stairs and met Ginny on the pitch. She was sweaty, wind-blown, and sexy as hell. Harry needed to get her out of there. As he embraced her, Ginny pulled back.

"Love, I need to shower."

"I gave Gwen her two hours with you. We have a shower at home."

That comment brought laughs and a couple of whistles from the team. Gwen stepped over and took Ginny's broom from her.

"Go on you two! We don't need the show."

Harry gave Gwen a salute and took Ginny's hand. As soon as they were outside the pitch, he wrapped her in his arms and apparated them back to Grimmauld. As soon as they arrived, Harry began showing Ginny how much he had missed her. She chuckled and pushed him back a bit as she darted for the bathroom, pausing at the doorway to look over her shoulder and leer at him. Harry was after her immediately, shucking clothes as he went. Once they were in the bathroom, the rest of their clothes went flying as Ginny waved her wand to turn on and set the water. Just minutes after they arrived home, they were in the shower with Ginny pushed up against the tile moaning as Harry plundered her with his mouth and probed her with his dexterous fingers. She was distracted by his talents, but still managed to haphazardly pump his rock hard cock. When Harry dropped to his knees, she had to let go as she surrendered herself completely to the pleasure he was gifting her with. Her grip soon switched as her hands took hold of his wet hair. The steamy water pulsed down on them, only partially covering her increasing moans. It didn't take long before she began to tremble as Harry took hold of her thighs to hold her up as her peak hit her. With his name still echoing off the tile, Harry finished lapping her up and then stood to claim her mouth once again.

Once Ginny recovered, she pressed into him and then lifted a leg to wrap around his waist. Taking the hint, he took hold of her and lifted her into position as his engorged member seemed to instinctually find its home. As he slipped into her fantastic heat, Harry groaned. He had been away for entirely too long. He took a few moments to just enjoy the sensation of being surrounded by her once again before starting to move and set a familiar rhythm. He had wanted to take her with him once again, but his long fast caused him to lose himself all too soon as he thrust deep and hard into her, releasing fountains of seed into her willing body. Once he finished and slipped out, the lovers took a few minutes to trade small kisses and gradually recover before taking turns washing each other. When they finally stepped from the shower, they briefly dried each other and then kissed their way to back to the bedroom, where they collapsed on the bed. Briefly sated, they proceeded at a more leisurely pace, kissing and talking briefly before once again igniting each other's mutual fires as they attempted to make up for lost time. At one point they dozed before waking again to rejoin in a different series of positions as they spent the rest of the afternoon and into the evening loving each other.

Sometime between six and seven, Ginny called for Kreacher and requested dinner trays. The elf advised that the others were home, but Harry and Ginny decided to keep to themselves for Harry's first night back. Kreacher delivered heavily laden trays of food that they both consumed heartily, eating in the nude and feeding each other bites as they went. Once their stomachs were satisfied, they returned to their previous activities, alternating lovemaking and napping throughout the night. When they finally woke the next morning, it was nearly ten when they were finally cleaned up and headed downstairs to greet the rest of the house. Hermione, Ron and Angie were eating brunch and smirked at them as they entered.

"I heard you were home Harry. Nice of you to finally join the rest of us. Although I suppose Ginny gets first dibs. Did you two get any sleep?"

Harry yawned and waved off Angie's comments as he accepted a plate of food from Kreacher. The friends spent the next hour catching up, with everyone interested in the investigation that Harry had participated in. He gave them what details he could, which was actually a fair bit since many of the incidents had been reported widely in the French media. Everyone was astounded and disgusted at what had transpired and they all spent a good bit of time discussing the fact that, despite winning the war, there was still a huge prejudice in most countries against muggles.

While Harry and Hermione would have continued to delve deeper into the issue and discuss how to make changes internally in the Ministry to begin adjusting attitudes, they were interrupted when Angie changed the subject to Neville and Hannah's wedding. Hannah had insisted that she wanted it on Valentine's Day, which was the following Thursday. Given that it was a work day for everyone, she had decided on an evening ceremony with a full dinner following. Harry was glad that he was home in time for the wedding, although he had planned on taking a night off and floo'ing from France if it had been necessary. He wondered how all the planning was going.

"So, how is Neville holding up? Does Hannah have all her planning done? I imagine Tony's been busy."

"Oh yes, I saw him in Diagon not long ago with a list that had to be a full meter of parchment. Ooh, you should probably owl Hannah and let her know you're back. The rest of the wedding party had their final robe fittings last week. I'm sure she'll want you to get yours soon."

Harry nodded and suppressed a groan. He hated getting new robes, even if he wasn't paying for them, but Hannah had decided on Hufflepuff yellow with accents of Gryffindor scarlet. All of the Gryffindors in Neville's year were designated groomsmen and would wear scarlet robes with yellow accents, while Hannah's four bridesmaids would wear yellow dresses with scarlet accents. Harry personally wasn't fond of the combination, but he was a minor player. Neville made no complaints, so he kept his mouth shut. As he finished brunch, the conversation continued, discussing details that Hannah had divulged about the wedding. While everyone talked, Harry wrote a quick note to Hannah to let her know he was home and then sent it off with Rex. Before the owl could even return, the back door alarm sounded to announce someone was arriving. Since the apparition wards were only open to an allowed group of friends, everyone stayed where they were and shouted for whoever it was to find them in the kitchen. Seconds later, Hannah bounded in with Neville right behind her.

"Harry! Welcome home! Thanks for the owl. Have the others told you about the plans? We're almost there. Just a few things to do. First, you need your final robe fitting. Can you go this afternoon?"

Harry was still catching up with Hannah's rapid fire delivery when Ginny smirked at him.

"Looks like I won't have you all to myself this weekend."

"Oh sorry Ginny, it won't take him long. So you're home for the entire weekend?"

"Yes Hannah. And I understand he needs the fitting, no worries."

Neville placed a calming hand on Hannah's arm and the two of them sat down, pouring glasses of juice and joining the rest of their friends in conversation. A while later they excused themselves and Harry and Ginny went to get his fitting done. Before they left, Rex returned and Harry sent him on with a brief letter to Susan, checking in on the Prophet. He had kept in touch while in France, but the paper was running smoothly so he hadn't done anything beyond basic correspondence. Once they arrived in Diagon, the fitting only took a few minutes since Harry hadn't experienced any growth spurts in the previous two months. Ginny had a couple of quick errands and then they headed back to Grimmauld, ready for more time together.

When they arrived home, the MacMillans had just arrived. Hugs were traded and then Ginny promptly confiscated baby Andrew. Harry watched her for a minute, marveling at how natural she seemed with him. She would be a great mother and he was ready whenever she was, but he knew she wanted to play for a couple of years first. Tearing himself away from the beautiful sight, Harry focused on Susan as they began to discuss the Prophet. The MacMillans stayed for an hour or so, catching up with their friends. Susan had a couple of new hires to confirm with Harry, but everything else was moving smoothly. Harry was more than pleased with the paper and the level of reporting it now featured. Combined with that, it was also turning out to be a very wise investment. Once their friends left, Harry and Ginny curled up on the couch together to read before dinner.

The rest of the weekend passed too quickly and soon Monday arrived, delivering Harry and Ginny back at their jobs. Harry spent Monday reviewing what he had missed with Tigwell and then spent the rest of the week trying to keep up with the current and clean up what was left from when he was gone. Mid-week found him and the rest of his friends all accompanying Neville around a number of stops for his stag night. Thursday morning he dragged into the office a few minutes late with the help of potions. Despite the wedding that was due to happen, it was still Valentine's Day, so he made a couple of quick stops at lunch.

That evening he left the office promptly and apparated straight to Longbottom manor for the wedding. The families were both well connected and the expected guest list was close to three hundred. Hannah's aunt and uncle doted on their niece and spared nothing when it came to providing her with her perfect day. It was a crisp February evening, but the warming charms inside the tent that had been set up for the ceremony ensured that everyone remained comfortable. The ceremony began promptly at 6:30 and was a standard wizarding rite. Hannah was beautiful and Neville grinned the entire time. Harry wasn't much for all the pomp, but he was glad to see his friends happy. The ceremony was followed by a full dinner and dancing late into the night. The bride and groom left shortly before midnight and the Potters were home not long after.

With the wedding over, there were no major events due for a while and life settled down into the usual daily routine for all the friends. Thursday night dinners were still held at Grimmauld, with a cycling mix of the friends putting in appearances at the old house as schedules allowed. Luna and Alicia were seen less frequently than the others, but would stop in whenever they were in country. Alicia still technically lived at Grimmauld and kept one closet in her bedroom as long term storage, but she usually only made it back to London once a month to attend to Ministry business for the ambassador.

The month of February was almost expired when a patronus landed in front of Ginny in the library of Grimmauld Place on the 27th. The swan spoke just a few words: ' _Baby coming, St. Mungo's'_. Ginny recognized the swan and immediately went running to the library for Hermione and then to the basement gym for Harry and Ron. Minutes later, the foursome were in the lobby of St. Mungo's and being directed upstairs to the labor and delivery department. Ernie and Susan were already there and soon the other friends started arriving. As the crowd swelled, a healer came to check on who they were visiting and went to inform Cho and Wes. A few minutes later, Wes appeared. He wore a concerned but happy look as he greeted them all.

"Hi everyone. Wow, I hadn't expected all of you to show up. Thanks. Cho is doing well. She's fairly far along. She insisted the backache she had all day was nothing, but she's actually been in labor for hours. The healers don't think it will take long. Cho's mum is with her as well, so the room is full. I'll keep you updated."

With that, the anxious father-to-be left and everyone settled in for the wait. They didn't have long when, a bit over two hours later, a beaming new father appeared.

"She's here! As beautiful as her mum and weighing in at 3.7 kilos. Her name is Cara Chang Larson. Cho did fantastic."

A cheer went up around the room as those closest to Wes gave him back slaps and hugs. He left with assurances that everyone would get a turn to visit 'his ladies'. A couple of minutes later, a junior healer arrived to begin escorting the friends back in groups of two. Each person took a minute to congratulate Cho and admire the baby before leaving to make room for the next group. Around ten in the evening, everyone said their final goodbyes and headed their separate directions.

After the excitement of the new arrival, the months of March and April sped by. All of the businesses were going well and everyone was staying busy. Ginny's season only had a few more weeks and the Harpies were likely to go to the playoffs once again. She had only been playing a couple of years and was the youngest on the team, but she had quickly made a name for herself and was beginning to receive several substantial endorsement offers. Although everyone was busy, they continued to gather for their regular Thursday dinners. One Thursday in late April, the usually quiet Mike Corner made an unexpected announcement. He tapped his glass briefly to get everyone's attention and then looked around the table before turning to smile lovingly at Tony.

"Everyone we have an announcement! As you all know, Tony and I have been together for four years now. Our partnership has not always been well received, but we are grateful that our closest friends have always embraced us. While we have personally committed our lives to each other, we've been talking about how to make our union legally binding. As you know, the wizarding community doesn't acknowledge same sex partnerships. Although they do readily allow certain families to secure multiple wives to produce heirs…"

"bloody hypocrites" someone muttered from the right side of the table before Mike continued.

"Indeed. Well, Tony and I have been researching what we can do. We've decided to have a commitment ceremony in which we will each take magical oaths and create an alliance between ourselves. We're going to use similar oaths as those that houses use to form alliances. It won't be acknowledged by the Ministry, but combined with changes to our wills, it will give us a legal bond to accompany our emotional commitment."

"It also allows me to finally put my skills to personal use for our ceremony."

Tony's comments brought laughs from around the table as he leaned over to give his love a quick kiss. Surprisingly, it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Well congratulations guys! I'm glad you found a way to do this. About time actually."

Everyone else agreed and then Neville offered up a hearty toast to his friends that was followed by the arrival of several large dessert tarts. As dessert finished, another tapping on a glass drew everyone's attention. This time it was Alex, Vati's husband.

"I wanted to give the guys time to make their announcement, but now I have one of my own. I'm happy to announce that we're expecting!"

The cheers began again, only to be interrupted when Robert stood up at the table. He was holding Padma's hand and smiling down at her.

"We also are happy to announce that we're expecting as well."

More cheers were broken by Ginny's loud questioning.

"Really? Both of you? When are you due?"

"Just after the new year. We're two days apart."

Vati's statement brought looks of surprise and Padma laughed.

"Don't look so surprised everyone. Our cycles are only a day apart. Have been since we were thirteen."

"Too much information!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione swatted her husband as everyone laughed and once again toasted a happy announcement. As dinner wrapped up, a few of the friends had to leave right away, while others stayed for a while longer.

The month of April dissolved into May and official invitations arrived at Grimmauld for Mike and Tony's commitment ceremony on June 1st. They'd rented a dance hall in Llewelyn Square, not far from their home. The ceremony was set for noon with a buffet luncheon following. Tony was busy with his own preparations, while also juggling several upcoming weddings. Mike meanwhile was working with a potions master at the office to obtain his next level of expertise, while also studying for the Ministry Potions Master exam. While both of them were exceedingly busy, in the occasional spare hours they had, the two men began to work on small projects to renovate the second floor of their house. The goal was to finish the place gradually, one floor at a time, and the success of both their careers was providing the funds needed to continue the long process.

As May marched on, Ginny's last match of the regular season loomed. Unless the Harpies failed spectacularly, they were guaranteed a slot in the British league championships. The final game was against Ballycastle, a decent enough team, but one that wasn't expected to challenge the Harpies. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all attended the game, but it ended up being a bit of a letdown when it only lasted 22 minutes. The Harpies ended up winning 180-20 and breezed on into the finals. While Harry was happy for Ginny and the team, it meant she had another three weeks of near constant practices and games. The league bracket included eight teams and the championship would take seven games to decide. On the 29th, the Harpies took a hard fought victory over Puddlemere and then had four days off while the other games of the first round were played. After the first round, the eight teams would be narrowed to four. Then the second round would narrow the four down to the two that would play for the final on June 8th. In between, Gwen ran near constant practices. While Ginny understood the importance of the practices, she was not going to miss Mike and Tony's ceremony. When she pulled her captain aside to ask for the day off, she received a surprise.

"Hey Gwen! Before we hit the showers, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor? Okay, let's hear it."

"I know we have a game on the third and we'll be practicing on the 1st, but I need to take off about 10:30. My friends are having a commitment ceremony."

Gwen chuckled and smirked at Ginny.

"Alright, I guess I can allow that. Oh, by the way, I'll see you there."

"What?"

"I guess you didn't know. Tony is my first cousin on my mother's side."

"No I didn't know. So has Tony's family finally decided to accept the partnership?"

"Some of them. A few of the older set are too stubborn, but his parents and little sister will be there, as well as some of the more distant relations."

"Well I'm glad. Honestly, Mike and Tony are a better couple than a lot I know. Not that I need to tell you that. Anyway, thanks."

With that settled, Ginny refocused on her practice. The Harpies were in fine shape and personally she didn't think she had ever been more fit. Harry might miss her during her long hours of practice, but he didn't complain about the effect it had on her body. Except for the night when she had climaxed so hard while he went down on her that he had gotten his head painfully locked between her thighs. He was nearly purple when she finally released him. She shivered from the memory and then quickly forced herself back to focusing on tightening her turns through one of the more complex maneuvers.

Soon June arrived, with the first day designated for Mike and Tony's ceremony. The Harpies held practice from seven to ten and then Ginny headed home to shower and change into a new dress from the twins' shop. She and Hermione took longer than their husbands and found Harry and Ron entrenched in a chess match by the time they made it downstairs. Ron cast a stasis charm on the board and then the two couples stepped out to the garden and apparated to Wales.

The hall where the ceremony and party were being held was in a stately old Tudor building with elaborate moldings and fantastic light fixtures. One room had been arranged with curved rows of chairs for the ceremony, while a room across the hall was opened wider to allow for both lunch and dancing. Mike and Tony were mingling, greeting guests as they arrived. Each wore similar robes in slightly different shades of blue with bronze fittings, highlighting their Ravenclaw allegiance. The hall had been decorated simply in off white and bronze accents, making it feel neutral and elegant. The ceremony with the alliance vows went quite quickly and was presided over by Minerva. Although it had no legal standing with the Ministry, she was thrilled to be asked to administer the vows. At the end, they traded simple gold bands and kissed thoroughly as their 130 guests cheered madly. All of the DA was in attendance, including Luna, who had left Rolf in India and traveled home via a multi-stage portkey just for the occasion. The party afterward was the real celebration and lasted through the entire afternoon with plentiful food, wine and music. At the end, Mike and Tony said goodbye to each guest as they left and then went for a long weekend hiking in Snowdonia.

A week later, most of Ginny's friends and family gathered for the British Quidditch Championship. The match was between the Harpies and the Tutshill Tornadoes. The two teams were well matched and played for nearly five hours, see-sawing back and forth on points. Both teams were tiring and second string players were brought in to play for brief periods to give the first string players a rest. When the snitch was finally spotted, it was a mad race between the two seekers who darted from one end of the pitch to the other, into the stands and back out again until finally sailing up high above the Harpies' hoops, where the Tutshill seeker made the final catch and ended the game. The final score was 660-530, making it the highest scoring game the league had seen in five years. Everyone was disappointed at the loss, but Ginny had proven herself once again, scoring a total of 220 points, the most of the five chasers who played during the game. When she finally exited the changing rooms, Harry was waiting to take her in his arms. Everyone went to the Leaky for a simple meal and then Ginny insisted Harry take her home early since she was exhausted.

With Ginny's season done, she settled back into life at Grimmauld. Harry was still mainly working in the office and was able to set long, but regular hours that permitted them time together. During the days, she helped her brothers at one of the shops, or occasionally stopped by Vati and Padma's store and helped there. Both of them were showing small baby bumps and complaining that their clothes were starting to no longer fit. As they developed, the sisters began drawing up plans for a maternity wear line. Historically a pregnant witch would just buy simple robes with an expansion charm and use them throughout her pregnancy. Neither of the sisters was fond of these completely unflattering robes and set about creating flowing dresses that cinched or released to allow for expanding waistlines. In addition, they designed flattering trousers with expansion charms and blouses that allowed room for growing busts. The first pieces for the new line were sent for manufacture at the end of June and would be available for sale in mid-August. Cho made a visit to the shop one day to look at some of the new summer items and Padma proudly showed off the new designs. Cho was enthusiastic and complementary, but wished they would have started the designs about a year earlier.

One day in mid-July, Vati was working in the shop and was feeling quite tired. In addition, she had some mild back pain and Padma immediately sent her home to rest. When Alex arrived home, he was concerned, but Vati insisted all was fine. They ate a simple dinner and spent a quiet night at home in their flat before heading to bed early. Unfortunately, Vati had a hard time getting comfortable and her tossing and turning kept her husband awake. Sometime around one in the morning, she got up to use the loo and suddenly doubled over in pain. Alex waved the lamps on and rushed to his wife's side. Much to his horror, he saw blood pooling on the floor as Vati cried in pain. He quickly gathered her in his arms and floo'd to St. Mungo's. Several healers took Vati from him and rushed her to an exam room. As he followed, he shot off a quick patronus to Robert and Padma. Fifteen minutes after the patronus landed, they were at the hospital and were pointed to a waiting room. Alex was with Vati, so they had nothing else to do but pace. About a half hour later Alex showed up in the waiting room and the look on his face was devastating. Padma cared about the baby, but at that moment was more concerned about her sister.

"Alex? What happened? Is Vati okay? What about the baby?"

"Vati will be alright. They saved her. She's on a blood replenishing potion infusion. The healers tried, but we lost her. Our daughter is gone. Something happened with the placenta. They…they said it was spon…spontaneous…unpredictable."

Alex was in tears again and Robert wanted to comfort the cousin who was more like a brother, but Padma needed him more as he wrapped his wife in his arms. He was concerned for her and their own child. Certainly the stress wasn't good for them. After a few minutes, Padma collected herself and Alex took them back to see Vati. She looked ashen and was still silently crying as her sister ran to her bed and they embraced for a long time. Eventually a healer came around and gave Vati a calming draught to let her sleep. The healer also issued orders to the other obviously pregnant witch and sent her home to rest. Padma didn't want to, but Vati insisted. Once she was home, Robert massaged her feet until she relaxed enough to doze off. Sleep for himself would be more elusive.

Padma and Robert took up the responsibility of informing all their friends what had happened. Vati insisted she didn't want visitors, but cards and a veritable greenhouse of flowers arrived for her. She spent three days in the hospital before being sent home with orders to rest for another week. Katie was the first to come by and visit, with others following in subsequent days. The pain of the loss gradually settled as Vati healed and was able to return to the shop. It was still difficult to watch her sister's pregnancy progress, but the healers had assured her that there was no lasting damage and she would be able to try again.

July also saw Hermione completing her legal studies at Oxford and receiving a wizarding law degree. Kingsley celebrated by promoting her to assistant deputy of the DMLE legal department. The position had been vacated a month previously and interviews had supposedly been ongoing. In reality, Kingsley was simply biding his time. Meanwhile, her former assistant in the legal inter-departmental group took over her position heading it and a surprise new hire, Daphne Greengrass, joined the group in a junior position. Hermione wasn't very familiar with the Daphne, except knowing she was a Slytherin. As far as Hermione knew, she hadn't been directly involved with Malfoy's inner circle. She was certainly pureblood to the core, but Hermione decided to give her a chance. The new position was challenging and stimulating for Hermione as she got to experience some of the practical applications of her studies. At not quite 23, her quick ascension within the Ministry had more than a few tongues wagging, although those who worked directly with her knew that she had earned her status.

Three weeks after her miscarriage, Vati finally summoned the will to attend her first Thursday night dinner since it had happened. She was concerned about how her friends would treat her. As difficult as it was, she wanted to move on and she didn't want to be treated special because of her tragedy. Her fears were relieved when everyone welcomed her enthusiastically with hugs before settling down to dinner and acting like they always had. Cho was there with baby Cara and Vati took the little girl tentatively. She had a shock of unruly black hair and bright blue eyes set in a porcelain complexion. Vati marveled over her perfection and held the baby most of the night. Others thought about trying for a turn, but desisted when they saw the peaceful look that had come over their friend. Instead, Andrew and Robbie were more than happy to be passed among the group with everyone exclaiming over how fast they were growing and a couple teasing Susan on when she was going to start germinating again.

Soon the unusually hot August gave way to a cooler fall as the rains started again. With the change in weather, George started to think about the holidays, which were the busiest time of year for his business. Both the Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade shops were doing well and his account at Gringotts was swelling nicely. He still missed Fred every day, but had finally reached a point in life where he could say that he was well and truly happy. A large part of that happiness was due to Angie. She had stuck by him through his darkest times and he had come to rely on her steady spirit and common sense to counsel him. She had become a regular guest at the flat that he and Lee shared, and he finally convinced her that summer to move in permanently. In actuality, she only had one trunk to transfer as most everything else of hers was already there. She and Lee got along well and the large flat allowed everyone to have their own space, including whoever the witch of the month was that Lee brought home.

With his personal life going so well and more money than he knew what to do with, George's thoughts once again focused on expanding his business. He had been entertaining the idea for several months, looking at a number of magical communities such as Puddlemere and Godric's Hollow. In the end he decided to hop the channel and open a small branch in the magic quarter of Dublin. Seamus' uncle was back at his pub, but Seamus continued working part time to help and had also taken to carrying a few of the most popular Wheeze's items and selling them from a side room of the Gallopin' Goblin. The side room sales had continued steadily for more than a year and Seamus assured George that there was a lot of interest in additional products. With this encouragement, George made a trip to Dublin in mid-September to start looking at potential properties. He ended up staying five days and secured the lease on a building on Killfanie Street, a half block from the pub. George was surprised to find out that the building was owned by a cousin of Seamus', until Seamus informed him that the large extended Finnegan clan owned much of the street. George drew up initial plans for the store and then hired Seamus as the general manager. With all the work that setting up the shop would require, Seamus had to quit his part time work with his uncle, but he was glad to have a new direction.

Soon September waned and October began to draw to a close as Samhain approached. In France, Alicia and Blaise were preparing for the annual Samhain Fete that was held at the Bureau for all the department heads, ambassadors and high ranking officials. The two of them had been together for a couple of years and truly serious for about a year. Blaise had given up any pretense and taken a flat in Paris, from where he handled many of his family's business dealings on the continent. The evening would have been boring to some, but Alicia and Blaise both thrived in the political atmosphere. The British ambassador actually sat through most of the evening, more than happy to let his beautiful and capable assistant make the necessary rounds. Light, jazzy music played and those who weren't mingling took their social skills to the dance floor. Alicia gave her boyfriend the first dance and then made herself available to all the other eager, elder statesmen in the room. Halfway through the evening, the music changed to a waltz and Blaise maneuvered back and took Alicia in his arms. As they twirled about the dance floor, he figured it was time and stopped dancing as he dropped to his knees and looked up at a startled Alicia. Seeing what was happening, the band quieted so only a faint background violin could be heard as all the other dancers stepped back to smile at the young couple and hear what Blaise had to say.

"Alicia Gwyneth Spinnet, you've turned my life upside down over the last couple of years and challenged everything I thought I knew. I can't imagine not having you in my life. I'd probably die of boredom, so will you marry me so we can keep this craziness going?"

Alicia nodded and yanked him off the floor before proceeding to snog him for a couple of minutes while their audience cheered. When she finally released him, Blaise produced a large diamond ring and slid it on her finger. With that done, they kissed briefly and then were handed champagne flutes. Turning, Alicia smiled when she saw the ambassador grinning and holding up his glass. He toasted them in both French and English, and then the band started to play again. Blaise took Alicia back to the dance floor and didn't share her again that evening. An hour later they were finally able to excuse themselves as they said their final goodbyes and headed back to Alicia's flat.

As soon as they landed, Blaise's fine robes and Alicia's dress went flying as the two tried to make a mad dash for the bedroom. Alicia kicked off one of her heels and then almost fell as the other wouldn't come off. Blaise meanwhile had managed to unbutton his trousers and caught her before she fell, holding her tight as his mouth claimed her. Reaching down, he ripped off her fragile knickers and pushed her against a wall as she wrapped her legs around him. Shifting slightly, Blaise lined up his massively thick cock and slid into her quickly as she let out a loud moan. Soon he was pounding her as she begged and encouraged him. Their first celebratory round lasted only a couple of minutes before both cried out as they peaked together. Their shouts were met by a banging on the floor above them as they realized they hadn't taken time to silence. Grinning, Blaise carried his fiancé on into her bedroom, where he laid her down and stood, leering over her.

"Fuck Blaise that was bloody perfect. I could do that every day."

"Is that a challenge? We do have the rest of our lives. A good eighty years hopefully at a minimum."

Alicia smiled at him and pulled him down for a good snog before separating briefly to stare into his chocolate eyes.

"You think we will be up for that in eighty years?"

"I plan on it. For now though, I am _up_ , quite literally, for anything else you have in mind."

Alicia smiled and pulled him back down as he easily slid back into her heat. The rest of the night was spent with rounds of passionate lovemaking interspersed with brief periods of rest and sated murmurings issued in each other's arms. They both had to work the following morning and just barely managed, thanks to liberal doses of pepper-up potion.

Across the water, as the month of November progressed, the Dublin branch of Wheezes was nearing completion. Finally, on a blustery Saturday at the end of the month, it was time for the grand opening. All of the Weasleys were in attendance, as well as most of George's friends and a fair number of the extended Finnegan clan. George took out full page ads in the Prophet and the Leprechaun, and enticed customers with the promise of free canary creams to the first one hundred visitors. When the ceremonial ribbon severing was complete and the store was actually open, almost three times that number actually poured into the shop. Friends who had come to celebrate soon found themselves being drafted to do any number of odd jobs. Seamus knew he was going to need more employees and had a help wanted sign posted prominently in the front window. By the end of the day he had hired an additional three employees and the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Dublin branch was well on its way to success. Over the next month, the holidays would challenge the new store to keep up and Seamus managed to meet almost all of the demand. He had never worked harder in his life, but he also had never enjoyed work as much before.

As the holidays approached and the year began to draw to a close, all of the tight group of friends met for their annual pre-Christmas party on the 22nd at Grimmauld. All of the babies were in attendance, and Padma's nearly nine month bulge promised that there would soon be more little ones to be passed and cuddled. The year had seen milestones, heartbreak, and success. Through it all though the one constant that remained was friendship.

 **AN: I am once again faced with deciding how to divide my chapters. I've reverted to the idea of using one chapter to cover a year, as here it seemed to fit. I want to cover the major points to fill in the interlude, while not boring everyone with the mundane happenings of life after the war. In the future I may even compress more, but it depends on how the events settle out. I hope you are enjoying this story. If you are looking for other long stories, I have a community called Epic Sagas that features some of the best ones I've found. Recently the ever-talented Sarcastrow has joined me in administering that community and has added to it as well.**


	30. Revolutionary Ideas

Chapter 30 – Revolutionary Ideas

The new year dawned with promise that was fulfilled just a week later when Padma woke her husband early one morning with the words that every expectant father craves and dreads. With the announcement that it was time, Robert jumped out of the bed, landed on his face, and then quickly righted himself again as he attempted to find pants and remember the carefully packed bag that had been prepared for weeks. Padma finished a contraction and couldn't help but chuckle at her husband as they finally made their way to St. Mungo's. On the way, she sent Vati a patronus with the news. It was Vati's duty then to inform the rest of their family and friends. Despite the father-to-be's panic, the healers at St. Mungo's operated with their usual efficiency, knowing that they still had plenty of time.

Within the hour, friends and family started to arrive, aided by the fact that the baby had conveniently chosen a Saturday to make his or her debut. Soon the whispers around the department were that all of the infamous Dumbledore's Army was in attendance yet again for one of their own. The news reached Malcolm Olsen, the director of the hospital, a couple of hours later and he wondered for not the first time if a special waiting room should be established for them. This group of young people had certainly earned it, and between injuries and their recent need to increase their numbers, it seemed that several times a year the hospital was taken over by a massive group of impossibly talented, but also very overbearing young people. The staff managed to bear through it though as a conference room at the end of the maternity ward was converted and the group was shuffled in there, alleviating the stress on the main waiting area and the other families. Soon a game of chess and two games of Exploding Snap were begun to help pass the time. Meanwhile, Katie popped out to collect food and returned to pile it on the table with several cases of butterbeer. A few weren't in attendance, including the couple who were out of country, and Susan who was babysitting. Those who weren't playing games passed the time companionably talking and catching up since there hadn't been a get together since before Christmas. Around lunch time, Robert's parents arrived via emergency portkey from the States. They looked, tired, frazzled, and elated as they once again became acquainted with the group that they had last met at the wedding. Finally, shortly before two in the afternoon, Robert burst into the room, grinning.

"He's here! Kevin Arush Malone. He's stunning. Padma's great. Vati, she wants you, Alex and the parents first of course."

Robert barely turned around as Vati and both sets of parents swarmed by him, heading to see the newest member of the family. After a while, their friends were allowed back in small groups to view the small, but perfect baby. He had a full head of fluffy brown hair and amazingly blue eyes. The healer warned that the eyes may not stay blue, but looking at Robert's matching eyes, most everyone thought they probably would. Finally, around four, everyone had had a chance to view the new addition. Ernie had even popped out to relieve Susan so that she could come and visit as well. With baby and mother sufficiently doted upon and cooed over, the waiting area finally emptied and Padma was allowed to rest. Two days later, she was home at her flat and a steady stream of visitors popped in to make sure she had anything she needed. The following week she returned to the shop, where a crib had been set up in the back design room. Kevin was a content baby who only needed to whimper to bring his mother, aunt, or one of their employees to his side.

With the arrival of baby Kevin, the new year finally settled in. Seamus had survived his first holiday season as the store manager of WWW in Dublin. The shop was quite well received and the only complaint he heard was that the place was smaller than the Diagon Alley store. The Hogsmeade branch did equally well and, with the holidays past, Ron was back to more consistent hours, which pleased Hermione greatly. The success of the store and the percentages he made off the products he developed with George were quickly tallying up their savings and the talk of purchasing a house became more serious. Hermione still wasn't sure she was ready to start a family, although Ron had made it clear that he was ready when she was.

At the end of January, Alicia was back in country to work on a project at the Ministry. It actually put her in England for a full two weeks, the longest stretch of time that she had been home in a couple of years. She stayed at Grimmauld as usual and enjoyed the longer time to catch up with her friends in the evenings. After a week of her being gone, Blaise missed her too much and made an excuse about needing to talk to the goblins at the central branch, bringing him in to stay at Grimmauld for a week. It was the longest he had stayed there and Harry welcomed him warmly. Ron still had a difficult time warming completely to the Slytherin, but he was putting in an effort. Most of the rest of the friends had accepted Blaise completely, especially since Alicia had appeared with the enormous rock on her finger in November. While he had been quiet and a bit sullen in school, leaving the influence of the junior Death Eaters in his house had worked wonders on him. He would never be jovial, but he was much warmer. Hermione was especially astonished at his brilliance and enjoyed discussing some of the legal aspects of his family businesses. Although they had been engaged for several months, a date for the wedding still wasn't set. Alicia was thinking about summer, but Blaise thought it would be too hot. Spring was too soon since the event would be quite large. Fall seemed too late and Alicia was scared of temperamental weather. Both of them remained busy with their jobs and quite happy with their current status, so the decision kept being put off, much to the annoyance of both families. Shortly after the engagement, Alicia had finally relented and given up her flat to join Blaise in the large apartment that his family had in Paris. The apartment was open for other family members when they visited, but that was a very rare occurrence.

While Alicia was home for a couple weeks, talk turned one evening to Ron and Hermione's potential house hunt. Alicia's family owned a fair bit of real estate, as did Blaise's and they both had suggestions on what to consider in a magical residence. Blaise also suggested that the winter months were a good time to start the search, as most people waited for better weather to buy and sell, yielding a better chance to get a good deal when sellers had few offers. With that in mind, they took Blaise's recommendation for an agent and began searching at the beginning of February. Ron had been raised near a modest village, with plenty of country surrounding, while Hermione had been raised in a decent size suburb near the city. So the agreed solution was to look for a compromise somewhere between the two.

Hermione did agree to Ron's one main requirement that the property have enough space for a Quidditch pitch to teach his children the game. Ron also wanted to stay in the west country, where there were a number of wizarding villages, including Ottery St. Catchpole. His wife pointed out though that distance really wasn't important given the ability to travel magically. They spent a number of evenings and a couple of Saturdays criss-crossing England to look at properties. The hunt was aided by the fact that, while frigidly cold, the winter had yielded little snow. They finally found one house that seemed to be a possibility near Barnton in Yorkshire, but it was even more unbelievably frozen than anywhere else they had been and they both agreed to stay further south. That led them back to the west country, where they finally found what they were looking for in mid-March. The house was a Tudor blend located just outside Wimbourne, north of Plymouth and a short distance from Dartmoor National Park. Wimbourne was a primarily wizard village, with an area known as West Wimbourne that was muggle. The muggles who lived nearby knew their neighbors were a bit odd, but the general attitude of the village was to let each person be. The house had been vacant for a number of years when the family who owned it finally decided to sell due to business failures during and after the war. It had four bedrooms and two baths, as well as 1.4 hectares of land, mostly undeveloped. It sat on a small rise to the east of the main village with a panoramic view to the north, looking over a heather moorland. It needed a fair bit of work, but the family was looking to sell quickly and they secured the property for 19,200 galleons*. While this wiped out most of their savings, Hermione and Ron were thrilled as they dreamed of the family they would raise in the house.

While Hermione was thrilled with finding a house, her position at the Ministry kept her more than busy. In addition, she had started a pet project looking into laws that either overtly or covertly suppressed or discriminated against muggles. While in school she had petitioned for elf rights and also sympathized with centaurs, as she had gotten older her views had developed further. Despite her success, there was still obvious prejudice from certain people in the Ministry, based entirely on her non-magical heritage. While she still wished to pursue creature rights, she had come to the realization that the wizarding world was not likely to change its views about non-humans when it still viewed muggleborns as inferior. With this insight, she temporarily set aside her work in creature rights and began the research necessary to campaign for the rights of all magicals, regardless of birth circumstances. It was her hope that if she could begin to change these attitudes, sometime in the future she could get back to working on creature rights. It didn't take long into her research to become thoroughly disgusted with how many antiquated, prejudicial laws were still around. Sure, many of them were old and mostly forgotten, but they were still valid if anyone found them.

One of the more egregious laws she found stated that a first born pureblood could marry a muggleborn, but only after first marrying a non-muggleborn and continuing the primary hereditary line through the non-muggleborn. Also, for any purebloods who had multiple wives (a thought that made her cringe), if one of the wives was muggleborn, then her children would always be secondary to other children born to the non muggleborn wife or wives, disregarding birth order. Then there was the law that allowed a pureblood to inflict physical 'discipline' upon a muggleborn with no repercussions, as long as magic was not used. In addition, there were several laws regarding business practices that heavily favored purebloods. Also, within the Ministry departments that issued various licenses, there were several that had different tables of fees based on blood status. While Hermione wished she could simply strike out each law, she knew she had a very long road and began to think back to her statements a couple of years previously about exercising the friendships and influences within the DA. Cancelling any one of the laws would require a petition to the Wizengamot, which was going to take a variety of methods to bring people to her side.

With all of this in mind, Hermione gathered her research and decided that she should talk to all her friends. Wanting to have everyone present, she sent owls asking each person if they could make sure to attend the Thursday night dinner on April 10th. In each letter, she briefly stated that she had some business to discuss that involved the group of friends beginning to exercise their influence in different areas of society. Everyone was intrigued and, for the first time in several months, the entire group showed up for dinner. After enjoying the large meal, the table was cleared and everyone stayed in the dining room as Hermione spread out her research papers and stood to address the group.

"Alright everyone, so here is the business that I'm bringing forward tonight. Thank you all for coming and thank you to those who came from out of country. As I mentioned a couple of years ago, I foresaw a point of time in the future where this group of friends would be able to begin to exercise changes within the wizarding world. We fought and ended a war, but the time for a new battle has come. This one should be thankfully much less violent, although I do expect that we will receive some furious reactions from certain quarters. Now, I am going to present all my ideas and we can discuss this. No one is obligated to assist if you don't wish of course. As we all know, the primary point of Voldemort's campaign was to cleanse our society of muggleborns and new blood. Of course, some purebloods are now seeing what years of inbreeding and narrow mindedness has reaped for our society. On the table in front of you are several copies listing a variety of old and fairly new laws that are perpetuating the prejudice against muggleborns. Some of these even show some prejudice against halfbloods as well. I want to start introducing ideas that will lead to these laws being repealed, but it will take time and pressure from a number of directions."

Hermione paused and waited for everyone to pass around the copies and read some of what her research had yielded. A number of people looked disgusted, while small exclamations were issued from some seats. Once it appeared everyone had read the papers and set them down, Hermione continued.

"So, you see we have a lot to work on. Now, the first thing we can do is spread this information. Some of these laws are so old that many probably don't realize they still exist. Susan, Harry, I was wondering if we could have an article in the Prophet written on this?"

Harry was quick to nod in the affirmative, but Susan looked tentative at first.

"Hermione, I'm firmly in agreement with you and disgusted by all of these, but I have a concern. If some of these laws are forgotten, then by publishing the article we will bring them back to light. That could lead to some of them being used again."

"I know Susan. This is something I've thought about, but I think it's a necessary evil. We can't fight something that remains hidden. I hope this will be the first step to repealing these laws, but for a bit of time it may actually allow them to be used to greater extent. I hope that if things go as planned this won't last long, but this is just me. Thoughts from anyone else?"

"Well this is a bit sticky, but I have to agree that these should be published. I had no idea that all of this was still around. And I'm pureblood."

Harry nodded at George and responded once no one else had other objections.

"Okay then, Susan do you want to work with your staff on an article? I think too that we can all watch for instances where anyone tries to exploit the old laws and then write an editorial on them and the degrading of magical power that they're leading to."

Susan nodded, grabbed a quill and one of the lists as she started to take notes. Hermione thanked Harry and continued.

"Okay, so the first step is education. Next, we need to subtly start spreading the idea that repealing these will benefit everyone. We need to look at different areas of society to do this in, and I think we have a number of ideal representatives in this room. First of course is within the Ministry. I can work some there, but ironically the fact that I'm muggleborn will taint many opinions. I haven't discussed this with Arthur yet, but Ron is in agreement that my father-in-law will be willing to help gradually promoting the ideas from a pureblood standpoint. Kingsley and I have also talked and he's in full support, although as Minister he needs to be more careful in how he states his opinions. Harry, your position with the Aurors and your fame will also help. I know, you hate it, but it is going to come in handy. In conjunction with the Ministry, I'd like to spread the ideas beyond our shores. Certainly England is a bit more behind than other countries, but many countries have similar laws. Also, if we have friends that are well placed within other governments, it will lend credence to the ideas within our own government."

"Well I can help there. I have the ears of a few within the French Bureau who will most definitely be in agreement."

"Thanks Alicia. I was hoping you would help, but again I don't want anyone to feel pressure…"

"Really Hermione? None of us here would feel pressured by anyone else. We're completely open and honest. We may not agree, but we all know that we can voice our disagreements and still be accepted. After all that we've been through, we really couldn't be any other way."

Several people nodded and voiced affirmatives to Katie's statement, then she gestured for Hermione to continue.

"Alright, the next major area we need to address is within different areas of the business community, and here we have quite a bit of strength. George, I heard you were just nominated for President of the Diagon Alley Business Committee and I highly expect you will get the position. Vati and Padma, you're two well known bright stars in that community with the success of your store. Seamus, you and your family have a number of business connections in Ireland. Ernie and Cho, you both have a number of wide ranging family businesses. Cho, you have contacts with your import business that stretch to other countries. Again, nothing will be required of you, but I think you can start to gradually introduce these ideas within your spheres of influence. What do all of you think?"

"Aye, that sounds possible Hermione. You know how big the Finnegan clan is. Hell, even I don't know all the different pies everyone in the family has their fingers in. And I'm a halfblood, so I've got a stake in this."

"As do I since I've married a muggle and my daughter is a halfblood herself."

Several more nods greeted Seamus and Cho's statements as Hermione smiled and continued.

"So, with the business arena covered, there are a couple of other unique opportunities that we can look at. First, Ginny, you're a star chaser with the opportunity to meet and speak to any number of notable and high placed persons. Luna, you and Rolf travel the most of any of us and have unique connections with different research groups. Considering the number of muggleborns that have made recent research discoveries, I think the ideas should be well received."

"Hmm, yes, perhaps, I'll try..." Luna drifted off into thought and everyone decided to leave her there.

"I'm most definitely all in. I have a team luncheon with the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as the head of the Russian Quidditch League next week. I think I'll have to bring the topic up."

"Thanks Ginny. It seems you'll be able to spread the word both within the Ministry and overseas. Now, this is about where I am at right now. I still have to continue researching. I think the first repeal that I'd like to aim for is to standardize licensing fees. I think that may be the simplest to pass for now, but I want to give us all time to start infiltrating these ideas. I truly appreciate the friendship and support. Does anyone have other ideas?"

"Actually yes Hermione. I've been thinking as everyone talked. I don't easily fit any of these categories, but I think I can offer something unique. As an elite party planner, I have a chance to interface with influential people across all these areas and quite a few of them are purebloods. I think I will subtly start dropping the ideas into conversations."

Hermione was about to thank Tony when Blaise spoke up.

"I'm not part of the DA, but I feel that I'm marrying into the group. All of you have welcomed me, despite tensions we had during school. I may never have espoused the vitriol that Draco did, but I also didn't stand up against it. My father may not be in agreement, but I think it is time to usher in new ideas. I'll do what I can to start spreading this among the old purebloods that my family associates with. The older generations may not be happy, but I think some of the younger generation may be ready for a change. People like Daphne and Tori Greengrass and Graham Pritchard."

"Thank you Blaise. We're all quite happy for you and Alicia and I am grateful for your unique viewpoint and assistance."

Hermione looked around the table and no one seemed to have anything additional to add. She thanked them once again and everyone agreed to proceed gradually with spreading the new ideas and talk again in a couple of months. Ron beamed at his wife and picked up his butterbeer, raising it and waiting for everyone else to grab their glasses.

"A toast to new ideas and here's hoping that everyone wakes up to the obvious, I mean hell, look at the muggleborn witch I married. Inferior, yeah right."

That brought laughter and a resounding cheer from around the table as dinner wrapped up and the conversation turned to the more mundane.

Everyone was left to contemplate Hermione's findings over the next couple of days while Susan selected a writer and worked on the story. Appropriately, she chose a middle aged muggleborn wizard who was a fairly recent hire at the paper. The man held three NEWTs and was well spoken, but had shuffled between a number of jobs in the ten years since he had graduated, in no small part due to his heritage. He was an ideal pick to write the article and worked closely with Susan to set the proper tone of the piece. The article printed on the front page the following Monday and Susan waited for the fallout. The paper arrived at Grimmauld as Harry, Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast. Ginny was away playing. Hermione read the article out loud and was loudly enthusiastic at how well it was done. When she finished, Harry contemplated for a moment and responded.

"Well Susan certainly did well. Now it's time for the rest of us to slowly start pushing the new ideas."

With that in mind, when Harry and a couple of Aurors went to lunch in the Ministry cafeteria, he opted for a central table rather than sitting tucked away on the side like he usually did. As they ate and chatted about a number of subjects, Harry gradually worked the topic around to the article.

"Hey guys, did you see the article in the Prophet this morning? I heard we were going to print something, but wow. I never had any idea. I guess I'm glad I'm halfblood. I can't believe what muggleborns have to endure. I mean, I heard my mum was the most brilliant witch in her class and I can't imagine what she went through."

"Really Harry? You didn't work on that article? I thought you were making sure you had firm control on the paper after that incident last year?"

Harry snorted.

"Davis, certainly you've seen my incident reports. I'm hardly an eloquent writer. Anyway, I've got more than enough to do with this job. No, I put a good witch in place and she's done well at the Prophet. I knew the article was coming, but wow. Did any of you know those laws were still around?"

A few negatives were heard around the table as Harry let the topic switch again. Glancing around lazily, he was happy to note that the cafeteria was packed and at least a dozen people from various departments could hear their discussion. As much as he hated it, Harry realized that his fame caused most people to pay closer attention to him. He hoped his comments would have the effect of making more people read the article, as well as spreading the word that he was supportive, but that the article wasn't his idea. It was a first step.

Alicia also received the Prophet in France and thought it was quite well done. She secured a couple more copies and flipped through them a bit to make them look well-read before carefully leaving them behind in a conference room and in a break room at the Bureau. Several days later, she was having an elegant lunch with Amie Planche, the assistant editor at the lead wizarding paper in France. The two witches had a comfortable working relationship and discussed a number of topics. Amie was particularly interested in some recent statements made by the ambassador regarding a change in the organization of departments within the French Minister's office. Alicia carefully answered her questions and then turned the topic to the article in the Prophet. Amie seemed interested, so Alicia managed to dig a well-worn copy out of the bottom of her bag, acting only vaguely interested. Amie scanned the article and her eyes just kept getting wider.

"Mon dieu my friend! Pardon, but is your country really this bad? Are these laws actually acted on?"

"Well a few of them are quite old, but yes I am afraid that the older generation purebloods are still stuck in their ways."

"I wonder perhaps if I may avail on our friendship? Could you possibly find out who the editor is on this and ask if they would permit us to do a reprinting?"

Alicia sipped her wine and nodded nonchalantly.

"Certainly, always happy to assist a friend."

That evening Alicia sent an owl to Susan, who readily agreed. On the Friday of the week when the printing hit the Prophet, it also appeared in France and was immediately the topic of conversation with everyone. The French had long harbored the thought that the Brits were a bit backward and this only furthered the idea.

The following week, Tony was meeting with Alora Burke to discuss the arrangements for her 60th birthday party and began his contribution to the cause as he carefully steered the conversation. The woman held events on a regular basis and had taken a liking to the impeccably dressed young man with a brilliant mind. The fact that his father was one of her favorite jewelers only helped their friendship. She was from old pureblood stock, related to a number of the old families, and he knew her ideas went in line with those. Still, the woman had married a halfblood well below her station when she was a rebellious nineteen. Her first husband passed eight years later and she agreed to an arranged marriage with an old pureblood widower, but he knew from their conversations that she still had the rebellious blood in her. While discussing the current news, he decided it was time to bring up the article.

"So madam, did you see that fascinating article last week in the Prophet? The one on the muggleborn laws? I had no idea such laws were possible."

"Hmm yes, the ladies were discussing that Friday. A couple of them are rather disgusted with the route the old paper has gone of late. I'm still not sure though. The writing is quite good and there is much less conjecture now. I positively hate when reporters have a couple of vague facts and resort to guesswork. Tell me though, you're part of that resistance group so you must be a friend of Potter. He certainly has control over the Prophet now."

"Yes, Harry is a friend. Our group went through a lot during the war. Those kind of experiences bind you. Honestly though, he's really quite a normal bloke. Oh, he's certainly a powerful wizard, but most times you just forget that. He doesn't tolerate being treated special. I think that's why he bought the Prophet, to control what they print on him. His wife did mention that as an investment it's been quite sound as well. On the whole he prefers to leave it in good editorial hands and stand back. That's Harry's style. He's never been afraid to delegate and he has good council near him. Hermione and Ron are the closest and well, Hermione is a prime example of everything a muggleborn witch can offer. I think you'd quite like her. It would be fun to watch you match wits."

"Really? But she's muggleborn."

"That's really just a fact of little consequence when you consider her power and brilliance as a witch. Let me tell you, Hermione is one that many of our classmates learned to not brass off. I had a friend in fourth year who made one small comment about her study habits. She hit him with a stinging hex that left him twitching for an hour. And when it comes to research, don't even get me started. Some of the connections she puts together with scraps of information are boggling. She married Ron Weasley and I expect their children are going to be quite formidable."

"Hmm yes, perhaps. Speaking of family, how is that young man you're so committed to? I still consider it a bit of a loss. I could think of a number of fine young witches who would favor you, but at least you seem happy."

Tony smiled indulgently and let the conversation slip onto other subjects, feeling he had at least introduced the ideas and expected that Alora would soon be discussing them with her well placed group of friends.

While Tony was meeting with Alora, a different type of meeting was underway in a small meeting hall in Diagon Alley. The Diagon Alley Business Committee was holding its monthly meeting, which had greater import than usual since a new president of the committee was being voted on. Two months previous the former president had stepped down due to family issues. The committee had allowed time for those who wished to take the position to state their case and gather supporters. A few had shown initial interest, but in the intervening time a couple of those had decided against it. Now the two remaining candidates stood before the committee and gave brief statements about themselves and their intentions.

For once George managed to remain fairly serious and presented himself well. The other candidate was Fabian Fortescue, Florean's nephew who had taken over and reopened the ice cream shop after the war. George was actually friendly with Fabian, but still felt he could offer more. The committee was a grouping of all the business owners in Diagon Alley, who met once a month to discuss any news or changes that could affect their businesses. They presented a united front several times when the Ministry had tried to enact new laws. When Fudge's administration had tried to add an additional 4% tax on all sales only in Diagon Alley stores, the committee had objected, knowing that it would only drive business to shops located elsewhere with less taxes. In protest, all the shops closed their doors for a day, leaving the alley hauntingly quiet, and promised they would close again if need be. The uproar from the general public finally made Fudge back down and look at other ways to garner revenue. Now it was time to pick a new president, someone who could guide their businesses to success in a rapidly changing world. After the statements were made, a simple vote was taken and George won easily. Fabian graciously conceded and then the committee moved on to additional business. Afterward, everyone enjoyed lunch together and George managed to work in the topic of the recent Prophet article, assisted by Vati and Padma. The talk didn't go overly long, but it was enough to start the wheels of new ideas turning.

Later that same week, Seamus was attending a family dinner on Saturday where two of his nieces were celebrating birthdays. The occasion brought the whole family together and he used the opportunity to move the discussion to the Prophet article. Everyone was quite shocked at a number of the laws and the majority of the extended Finnegan clan wholeheartedly approved of repealing the laws. While relatively successful in business, the pureblood Finnegans had been snubbed by the English purebloods for years. They really didn't much care though and the family regularly intermarried with halfbloods, muggleborns, and the occasional muggle. Seamus rather thought that the fact that his family welcomed new blood regularly was one of the reasons they remained strong and they were certainly more prolific that a lot of purebloods.

While all of her friends were busy slowly spreading the news and beginning to influence ideas, Hermione was working on her own projects within her department, on the side of her regular job. A month after the Prophet article appeared, she nervously prepared herself to present a new law to the Wizengamot for the first time. New laws could be presented only by directors and assistant directors of departments, so her new position finally offered her the opportunity she had been waiting for. She carefully crafted the law to be a very mundane piece that would be unthreatening and have little effect by itself, but the law was just the first step in a larger plan. She had consulted with Kingsley and her boss and they were both supportive, if not outspoken in her regard.

The morning that she was to make her presentation, Ron did his best to calm her throughout breakfast and wished her well. Harry was at breakfast as well and they made a point to not discuss the upcoming Wizengamot meeting, as it was going to be the first that Harry was attending. While the Order of Merlin First Class recipients could not take their OOM seats until majority plus ten years, hereditary seats were open upon the age of majority, meaning that Harry could cast two votes, one for House Potter and one for House Black. He had little desire to pursue political endeavors, but Kingsley had been pressuring Harry for a couple of years about taking his seats. Now that Hermione was beginning to introduce laws, he finally gave in and decided to suffer for the cause. While both he and Hermione would be in chambers, Ron, Ginny, and a few of the others had offered to come observe as well. Hermione had declined, as she didn't want more undue attention drawn to the law. Once they finished breakfast, the two headed off separately. Each had work to do before the Wizengamot session began at ten in the morning.

At a quarter to ten, Hermione finally set aside the paperwork she had been trying to review and headed downstairs for the session. Harry was a few minutes behind her. When he entered the chamber, several people greeted him eagerly, while a handful looked on with disdain. One of those to politely, but happily greet Harry was the Chief Witch, Augusta Longbottom. She had taken the role seven months previously, upon much cajoling. She had been on the Wizengamot for years, but had preferred to remain a quiet observer. Since Dumbledore's death, there had been three more Chief Warlocks, none of whom had done much. When the previous one had resigned after only a few months, Augusta reluctantly conceded and accepted the nomination. Harry and Hermione were both cautiously happy to see her. Although she was friendly to their ideas, she was also remarkably shrewd and brooked no tolerance for theatrics or pandering. When the clock struck ten, she promptly opened the session, unwilling to wait on anyone who insisted on being tardy. This session had relatively little business and she wished to be done with it before lunch.

The first items on the agenda were regarding audits on allocations to different Ministry departments. Once those were accepted, the new ambassador from Italy stepped forward to introduce himself and receive his official welcome and acceptance. Harry was bored by it all and remembered why he had avoided this so far. Once the ambassador was done, the session finally got interesting when Hermione stepped forward to present the new law for consideration. While Harry knew her well enough to see the small signs that indicated she was nervous, anyone else would just see a well-tailored and prepared solicitor. Harry felt pride swell in him as he watched his sister truly coming into her own. She took a moment to settle her papers before looking up to address the gathering.

"Good morning Chief Witch and most esteemed body of the Wizengamot. I am Hermione Weasley, solicitor and assistant deputy director of the DMLE legal department. Today I wish to present a law for your consideration, copies of which were forwarded to each of you one week ago per protocol. This law is needed to assist us in defining rules of prosecution by clearing up some rather vague definitions in regards to certain individuals and potential suspects with known health conditions. The law will not make any direct changes, but will note that individuals with basopol myopia, lycanthropy, dragon pox dysphoria, and hexapore rectinaria are to be listed as clinically ill and should be allowed the same rights as any other individual as long as they agree to maintain their health and regularly consult with a healer. If they follow these guidelines and any recommendations from an accredited healer, then each individual will be treated in the same regard as those not possessing these conditions. These four conditions, while rare, are the most prevalent and potentially debilitating within our society. Thankfully, they are also all treatable. This bill will provide the guidelines by which the legal department can consider pursuing investigations into such individuals. If the individuals do not follow the guidelines, then they will be looked upon as more greatly suspect. Any questions from what I have detailed here or from the information that you received earlier?"

Hermione gave a subtle half smile and looked around the room when an older man on the right spoke up. The placard in front of him read Marius Yaxley. Hermione suppressed the roiling in her stomach when she saw the look of disgust the man gave her. Yaxley may have been a distant relative of the Death Eater, but she knew his family was one that insisted on sticking strictly to the old pureblood ideals.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you really think this is wise? To let these…these creatures have any legal standing? All four of these conditions are caused by violent injuries or illnesses, rendering the individuals they once were as good as dead. If the DMLE finds them guilty, it should make little difference what their health status is."

"Yes Mr. Yaxley, I do believe this is necessary. These guidelines will come into play before a guilty verdict is decided and will assist the DMLE in determining guilt and culpability in regards to such individuals."

Yaxley chewed his tongue and paused for a moment while a witch to his left spoke up. Her name read Mabel Young and Hermione was unfamiliar with her standing or views.

"Mrs. Weasley, I agree on the point of providing guidelines around determining the extent of an illness for prosecutorial purposes, but there is a section written within this law that also forbids discrimination against these individuals once prosecution is sought. Certainly you can't mean that we should look on these individuals the same as any normal person?"

"No Mrs. Young, I do not. We need to ensure that these individuals receive the proper medical care. This law outlines the need for that and provides the guidelines around it."

The questions went on for several more minutes and Hermione answered each as succinctly as possible. She had been hoping that the law would go through smoothly since it was basically only providing legal guidelines, but she had added a couple of clauses within it that gave it more meat and now it seemed that a few members of the Wizengamot actually read the laws they were sent for review. In addition, she had added a lesser used clause at the end that set the law to extended permanency. This clause meant the law would be mandated in effect for a minimum of seventeen years. It was a risky move since it meant the law required a two thirds vote instead of the usual fifty-one percent. It also meant that when the time period came due, it would take a full two thirds vote to repeal it. A few in the chambers had never heard of it and the Chief Witch gave a brief explanation. Eventually there were no more questions and Harry stood to second the law and bring it to a vote. As wands were raised in the affirmative, the magic of the chambers began to take the tally and send it to the board in front of the Chief Witch. Once all the votes were in, Madam Longbottom addressed the chambers.

"The law passes with a vote of 71 percent in agreement, sufficient for a measure en perpetuum. Thank you to everyone and to Mrs. Weasley. That was the last item on the agenda, unless there are any more addendums?"

When no one spoke up, the session was called to a close. Hermione was approached by several people and chatted companionably with them. Harry came over and smiled at her. He was careful to remain professional, but whispered a promise of a celebration later on. That evening when Hermione returned home, she delivered her good news to the house and Harry popped a bottle of champagne. Ron looked like he was fit to burst with pride. The following day was a Thursday and the Prophet carried the news of the first new law to be introduced by Mrs. Hermione Weasley of the Golden Trio. That night most of the DA was present at dinner and the real celebration began. The law had been couched as being used for prosecutorial guidelines, but the clauses within it gave those with the listed medical conditions a precedence by which to pursue equal footing within legal proceedings. This included werewolves and meant that, as long as they maintained the wolfsbane potion and followed the guidelines that had been established by healers, then they couldn't be discriminated against in legal proceedings since lycanthropy was now officially an 'illness' instead of an affliction. Actual application and acceptance of the law would still take a while, but it was first step and would hopefully lead to broader laws in the future that banned discrimination at all. What many also didn't realize is that in the future it would tie in to the next piece of legislation that Hermione was designing.

Although Hermione and Ron continued to be quite busy with their jobs, they started to work on the needed repairs for their house. Aided greatly by magic, they quickly repaired the roof, fixed a couple of windows, rebuilt the stairs, refinished the floors, updated the kitchen, and redecorated throughout. Various family members stopped in for different projects, glad to help the overworked couple realize their dream. Finally, during the third weekend in August, the house was ready and they prepared to move out of Grimmauld. The day was bittersweet as Harry and Ginny said goodbye. Grimmauld had been their home for over four years. The four friends had been close to begin with and now they were all officially related, but such was the nature of growing up and moving on.

The day that Hermione and Ron moved out was all the more important since Angie had left three months previously and officially joined George at the large flat he shared with Lee. Even though she had spent a majority of nights there anyway, her official residence had remained at Grimmauld. Alicia still had a few items stored long term and stayed at the house when she was in country, but it was really more on a visiting basis, the same as Luna when she drifted through England. So, with Hermione and Ron's move, Harry and Ginny were, for the first time in years, the only permanent residents of the old house.

The week after the move, Hermione wanted to have everyone over to their new house for the Thursday night dinner. Many of the friends had contributed to the house repairs and, in Neville's case, the garden maintenance, but only a couple had seen the place completely done. Hermione and Ron both made a point of leaving work early to prepare for the large and festive occasion. A majority of their friends showed up and everyone was quite congratulatory on the house, with several of their friends teasing that they now needed to work on filling up the bedrooms. As the festive evening wound down, Alex called the room to order as he took Vati's hand and looked out at the remarkable group of friends who had welcomed him and Robert so readily.

"Well, first I want to congratulate Ron and Hermione on the house and thank them for the change of venue for this dinner. Now, we also have some news to celebrate. We are expecting again. I know some of Vati's female friends have been wondering and we thank you for not pressuring us. Vati just passed her first trimester and we've been waiting until the pregnancy was farther along to make an announcement. The baby will be due mid-February."

The room turned raucous as everyone congratulated their friends. All the women at the table were soon embracing Vati and Ron summoned a box of tissues from the bathroom as the emotions ran high. Once the bedlam calmed, Robert raised a toast to his cousins. With all the news of the evening complete, all of the friends left the dinner table and scattered in separate directions. Some headed to the living room to play games or talk, while others headed out back for a fly. As Ron and his friends casually tossed a quaffle and enjoyed the summer evening, he entertained thoughts of setting up a pitch and one day teaching his children the game.

Over the next couple of months, the group of friends continued their gradual work to bring the ideas of equality for muggleborns into the forefront of conversations across the wizarding world. At the end of summer, Blaise and Alicia attended a Zabini cousin's wedding and both were pleased that the muggleborn laws were a key item of discussion at dinner. Blaise suppressed a grimace when a couple of his older relatives expressed disdain for the 'young upstarts who are trying to overturn the tenants of a decent society'. For the most part though, the general feeling was one of cautious curiosity with a few like himself who were plainly disgusted by the laws. Gradually the ideas were gaining a foothold.

While Blaise and Alicia attended the Zabini wedding, they were still in discussion on their own ceremony. Both had yet to make strides on planning and had finally decided on May the following year. Their families weren't overly pleased, but both of them were quite content with their engaged status and living together. Marriage was a nice formality, but not one that they felt was extremely pressing.

When October arrived, Hermione decided it was time to present her second law to the Wizengamot. The ideas of muggleborn equality had begun to percolate sufficiently that she felt confident that the least threatening law had a good possibility of passing. Specifically, the goal of the law was to mandate that all Ministry departments who provided any form of licensing or purchases of products or services had to post a standard list of fees that were applicable to all persons. The law also mandated that all individuals had to have their requests for these items handled in an equable manner, unless an expediting fee was paid and then those fees were also to be standardized. In the past, purebloods with connections at the Ministry could pop in to visit friends and request a portkey, floo connection or the like and receive what they needed quickly and for minimal fees. Those with less connections often waited longer and paid more. While muggleborns were often discriminated against, the law would also aid those who simply weren't as rich or connected within the Ministry. Once again, Hermione added the en perpetuum clause so that the law would be set for a seventeen year minimum and she hoped to have the two thirds vote that it would require. Built into the law was a simple statement that banned 'discriminatory practices based on sex, race, blood status, illness or sexual orientation'. Here she tied the first bill and the second together, as it meant that those with lycanthropy and the like could now no longer be banned from applying for apparition licenses or portkeys as they had been in the past, as long as they followed the guidelines of their 'illness' as stated in the first law. It also provided another piece of precedent by which to start to eliminate discrimination against these individuals. As Hermione made her way to the Wizengamot chambers on the morning she was to present the law, she thought briefly of Remus and wished he was still alive to see the changes that were gradually coming to fruition.

Hermione's second appearance at the Wizengamot took most of the afternoon, as there were a number of items on the agenda prior to her own. This time she felt much less nervous and presented the law quickly and concisely. A few questions were asked, but for the most part no one seemed to mind standardizing fees and practices within Ministry departments and only a couple seemed to question some of the underlying purpose to the law. In the end the vote was slightly less than before at 69 percent approval, but it still passed without a problem. Hermione was grateful, but realized that this was probably the last law that would ever go as easily. In the coming months it would be time to campaign more and prepare for the introduction of repeal measures for the old laws, as well as new laws that set forth very clear guidelines on muggleborn rights. She had made a substantial amount of progress, but knew the work was just beginning.

While Hermione was busy at the Ministry, Ginny had started her fourth season playing with Harpies and was now considered one of the top three chasers in England. Even though the season had barely begun, bets were already being placed on the Harpies going to the championship yet again. With that in mind, Gwen worked them tediously on new maneuvers and plays, in between their first games. By October they had three wins an no losses, but Gwen was not one to let success slow the team down. One day the team was practicing late into the morning and on into the afternoon to perfect a complicated maneuver that required precise flying and coordination between all beaters and chasers. Ginny was tired from the constant drills and, after about the fifteenth try, she suddenly faltered and stopped in mid-maneuver. Realizing she was sick, she quickly descended and, just as her feet touched down, she promptly passed out. She came to a couple of minutes later to see Gwen and several others looking concerned as a cot was summoned and they prepared her for transport to St. Mungo's. Unwilling to be carted in on her back, she stubbornly stood up and declared she could walk. She still wavered a bit, but the veteran beater Sarah Reilly steadied her. Gwen took her from the other side and the two of them promptly apparated her to the hospital. Gwen was in a rare mood as she stormed into the reception area and demanded a healer. Seeing the famous Gwenog Jones with two other star players was enough to get the staff bustling as Ginny was immediately led away. With Ginny in good hands, Gwen settled herself to make an emergency floo call to the Ministry and insist a runner be sent straight to Harry in the Auror office. She was not willing to wait on even a speedy owl. Fifteen minutes later, a flustered Harry appeared at the hospital and was escorted back to see Ginny. When he entered, she was laying back on a table while the healer finished the examination. She looked pale, but when she smiled at him, everything seemed alright. Relieved, but concerned, he made his way to her side.

"Gin, how are you feeling? What happened?"

"I'm great Harry. I wasn't feeling well during drills and managed to land right before I passed out. I'm fine now, just tired and hungry. The healer figured out what caused the problems."

Harry clutched her hand and planted a kiss on her brow, awaiting the news.

"Harry my love, you're going to be a daddy."

Harry's eyes grew huge and then the room started to spin. The healer quickly flicked his wand and summoned a chair as he pushed Harry into it.

"Please sit Mr. Potter. I haven't had a father pass out in over a week. I'd like to extend my record."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Harry, I'm pregnant. Due late May next year. I've been so busy training, I guess I ignored the signs. I should have known better after everything my mum has told me. Of course, it looks like I'm done with Quidditch for this season."

Harry was still stunned and hadn't pieced together what this would mean for his wife. He knew she had wanted to play for a while yet before they started a family. He had thought they were careful. The modern birth control potion was supposed to be 99.9% effective. Were they that rare one in a thousand?

"Wow Gin. This is fantastic. You know I've been waiting to have kids, but you wanted to play longer. Did the Potion fail? I'm sorry your season is cut short."

"Actually Mr. Potter, your wife and I were discussing her Potion usage and I believe she determined when this occurred."

Ginny giggled and squeezed Harry's hand.

"Oh Harry, I'm sad about the season, but I'm thrilled now that I'm pregnant. You remember when you went to Italy to do that training session with the Aurors there? You were due to be gone for a week, but came home after four days. Well, I ran out of the Potion and didn't worry immediately because you weren't around. Then you came home early and we were halfway to the bedroom when I remembered. I went out right away, restocked on the Potion and downed one right there in the shop. Then I came home to you. Well, it turns out that if you go off the Potion for more than 24 hours, a new Potion takes 24 hours to be effective."

Harry's eyes grew bigger, as did his smile as he remembered the afternoon in question. He guessed it made sense. Maybe they should have read the bottle closer, but he had needed his wife desperately after being away and having a very persistent, very gorgeous Italian Ministry official make herself hard to avoid while he had been visiting. As his grin widened, the healer chuckled at him.

"This kind of thing isn't that unusual actually Mr. Potter. At least you both want the child."

Harry's smile faded at the idea that some people may not actually want their children when faced with such news. Finally having regained his equilibrium, he stood and leaned over to kiss his wife, as he settled a hand on her belly. The healer had finished the exam and gave Ginny instructions on resting, eating and taking the vitamins he gave her. A mere half hour after leaving Gwen in the lobby, Harry and Ginny were back out to talk to her. She looked Ginny over and relaxed a bit that she seemed better. Harry knew she needed to be told, but the lobby was entirely too crowded and he still garnered too many stares. Looking around, he saw a small kitchen with tea and coffee set up. The room was empty and he gestured for them to head in there. As soon as the door closed, Ginny grinned at her coach.

"Well Gwen, the good news for me is that I'm quite fine, but you won't be happy with the diagnosis. I'm pregnant."

Gwen groaned and her shoulders slumped. She took a minute to adjust and then nodded at Ginny.

"Alright. I guess I'm not too surprised. Bloody awful timing, but no helping it. I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thanks Gwen. We're surprised, but thrilled. The timing was unexpected, but it seems we should read bottles better. We've got a great second team though, any of them will be able to take over admirably."

"Oh their decent alright, but they're not you. Looks like I'll need to find my larger whip and get to work on them. Anyway, you go on home and rest. Tomorrow afternoon come by the office and we can take care of the paperwork for you."

Ginny hugged her coach and the three of them exited the small room. On the way home, Ginny insisted they stop for fish and chips. Then, when they were back, she immediately decided to take a nap. With Ginny doing fine and sleeping, Harry headed back to the office for a couple more hours. The following day, Ginny completed her paperwork to be put on the disabled list. She wasn't happy at being considered 'disabled', but it was standard procedure for pregnant players. The news that Ginny Potter was out for the season and the reason why arrived at the Prophet via sources by the next morning. While the staff wanted to print the story, they consulted Susan first. She then sent an owl to Harry and Ginny, who drafted up a brief announcement for the Prophet. Once again, Harry wished to keep his private life private, but that was impossible.

With Ginny on the disabled roster, she returned to working part time with George, although he limited her hours and banned her from handling certain products. The entire Weasley family was overjoyed at Ginny's news. Molly had been beside herself and had taken a full twenty minutes to stop sobbing when she heard. In her free time, Ginny did a lot of reading and began her own self-taught muggle studies, aided by the fact that her husband had been raised a muggle for ten years. Taking after her father, she found muggle technology fascinating and wished that some of it would work with magic. While her initial studies were purely to begin understanding things like electricity, she began to entertain thoughts about overcoming the problems that magic wreaked on muggle devices. Harry wasn't exactly sure it was possible, but it kept her busy and happy so he wasn't arguing.

Soon December arrived, bringing with it frigid weather and snow all across the British Isles. Hermione and Ron were looking forward to celebrating their first Christmas in their new house and Hermione was beginning to think seriously about when to start trying for a family of their own. Her job would always keep her busy, but her schedule had settled well and she could now see having the time that she would need to devote to the family. Now that she and Ron had the house and the fact that Ginny was expecting all made her begin a serious analysis on proper timing. For his part, Ron let her know that he would contribute whenever she wanted.

Ginny and Harry meanwhile were finding added meaning in the holiday with the promise of new life coming to join them soon. Ginny had just started to show a bit of a baby bulge, making it all the more real. As they decorated Grimmauld, they couldn't help but think that in a year they would have a little one to take in all the lights and decorations.

As the holiday came and the year waned, all of the friends looked back on another year of momentous changes. Hermione had been the catalyst for the revolutionary ideas that significantly marked the year, but each of them had played their parts in aiding the goals. Once again they had come together and found they were stronger when they stood united.

o-o-o-o-o

 *** When figuring the galleon cost of items, I use the figuring that a number of sources have done that puts a galleon at around $25, or just over 17 pounds. So, that means that a rundown house in need of a good bit of repairs was around 230k dollars or a bit over 157k pounds. This is just an estimate, please be tolerant with my dismal math skills.**


	31. 2004

Chapter 31 – 2004

The year dawned with a serious blizzard blowing down out of Scotland and into the main part England. The MacMillans immured themselves in their manor, as visibility outside was nothing. Meanwhile in London, everyone who worked at the Ministry opted to come in by floo instead of apparating to the outside and then proceeding in.

As for Hermione and Ron, they heard the news but were blissfully unaffected as they lounged on a beach in Sydney with her parents as they watched four-year-old Bart play in the sand. The trip to Sydney had become a yearly tradition with Hermione and Ron leaving two days after Christmas, allowing Ron to get past the holiday rush and usual returns and exchanges that happened on Boxing Day. They usually stayed for ten or twelve days and returned to England with enviable tans. The Grangers had returned to England to visit several times during the summers as well, and were planning on making a trip in June to see the new house. They always felt welcome at Grimmauld, but it was still not the same with all of their daughter's friends popping in and out. While they had initially planned on flying to England each year, Hermione had instead convinced them to use portkeys. While hesitant, the idea of taking a toddler on a twenty hour plane flight versus a three stage portkey that took a couple of hours total with breaks in between was enough to convince Jean otherwise. The Grangers felt blessed to be able to use magic to see their daughter a couple of times a year, despite the long distance between them.

When they all returned from the beach that day, they brought home take-away and then decided to retire early. Hermione and Ron retreated to the guest room and began to prepare for bed. As Ron pulled off his shirt and turned to find a pair of pajama bottoms, he was pleasantly surprised by what awaited him in bed. Hermione had stripped down to only a lacy bra and knickers and was kneeling with a come hither look. Ron grinned and crossed the room to climb up on the bed, kneeling with his wife as he slowly began to kiss her. The kisses progressed, trailing from mouth to neck and on down to the bra that was getting in the way. With practiced ease, Ron reached an arm around and undid the encumbrance. As it fell, his hand drifted down to fondle Hermione's bum while his other hand grabbed a breast. Hermione meanwhile was not idle and had reached to drop the only item of clothing her husband still wore, his boxers. As he sprang loose, she was all but drooling. Planting kisses on his chest, she gradually drifted on down his abs and then reached his manhood, taking him full in as Ron groaned and ran his fingers through her hair. Lately their love life had become a bit predictable and Hermione hadn't blown him in months, so this sudden change was more than welcome. Just as he was about to let loose, she pulled back and moved up to run kisses along his jaw as she whispered in his ear.

"Ron my love, I stopped the Potion. I want a baby. Please take me now and get me pregnant."

Ron's eyes flew open as he looked at his wife. His cock twitched in response and the idea of letting his seed loose in her was almost too much. He was just getting ready to push her back when Hermione suddenly pulled loose from his grip and flipped over, positioning herself on all fours. Any molecules of blood left in his brain fled south as Ron was powerless to resist. Grabbing his wife's hips, he plunged into her from behind, delighted by the tight, wet heat that awaited him. Hermione mewled and called his name as he began to set a gentle rhythm. Soon she was begging as he hit her just right with each stroke and he picked up his speed. Already close to the edge, he was afraid he wouldn't last long enough, but then Hermione let out a gasping scream as she collapsed forward seconds before Ron's control finally fled and he poured himself into her. He kept thrusting into her for another minute or so until he went flaccid. As he left her, dribbles of fluid followed his exit and coated her thighs. Panting, Ron rolled to the side and took her in his arms. No words were needed as they stared into each other's eyes, still trying to recover from a first and fast round.

A few minutes later the kisses started again and Ron couldn't believe he was back at full mast as he rolled Hermione over and buried himself in her once again. The second round was slower, but even more delicious and Hermione responded with an enthusiasm he hadn't witnessed in a while. He really needed to get her away on holiday to de-stress more often. When they came together the second time, it was sudden and almost surprising in its arrival, leaving both of them recovering their vision as they clung to each other before drifting off to sleep for a few hours, only to awake in the early morning for a couple more rounds.

While Hermione and Ron were enjoying their holiday, Ginny was not enjoying herself at all. Her morning sickness seemed to be back with a vengeance. When she passed her first trimester, the sickness had stopped and she had happily looked forward to the next phase of her pregnancy. As the day progressed and the sickness only got worse, she finally decided that she needed to see a healer. She made a quick floo call to Robards' office to let Harry know and then floo'd to the hospital. She was still in the waiting room when Harry appeared.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's just nausea. I'll get a potion and it will be better."

"Maybe, but you're my wife and we're in this together. That's my kid giving you fits. The least I can do is be here, even if I feel useless."

Ginny smiled and leaned into his chest. She hadn't wanted to call him from work, but it did feel good to have him there to cuddle her. As they waited, a familiar couple suddenly appeared walking down the hall. Ginny sat up and waved at her brother and his girlfriend.

"George, Angie!"

The couple looked at Ginny, but didn't smile. They both looked pale and Angie looked sick as well. Ginny immediately stood up, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Hi Ginny. Are you okay? What about the baby?"

"Well, I've been better. Morning sickness is back. I cannot tell you how horrible it feels. I came to get checked out and get a potion. Now, what is wrong?"

George and Angie traded a look and nodded at each other before pulling Ginny and Harry over to a corner, where Angie took the lead.

"Actually Ginny, I can imagine how you feel. I'm having the same problem. I'm pregnant."

"What? Oh, wow. Congratulations! I mean, it's a surprise and mum will pitch a fit, but who cares? George, what are you planning to do?"

"We're getting married of course. I proposed on New Year's. We were going to make the announcement at the next family dinner at the Burrow."

Ginny squealed and gathered both of them in a Molly Weasley worthy hug. When she pulled back, she looked at Angie's hand and grabbed it to look at the ring.

"Ooh, not bad brother. Well, I guess the timing is about right then. Mum will be insane of course. So, Angie, did they get you the morning sickness potion? How far along are you?"

"Yes, and it's finally starting to work, thank Merlin. The shock I think is what I'm still feeling. I'm just past a month."

Harry finally decided to get a word in and grinned at his brother-in-law.

"Well, double congratulations then. I guess dinner on Saturday will be eventful. I hope you feel better soon Angie."

The two couples were trading hugs when they heard Ginny's name being called. At the sound of 'Ginny Potter', most of the waiting room turned to find the famous Quidditch player and her husband. Harry suppressed a groan, wishing that a simple trip to the healer didn't involve notoriety. George chuckled at the look on Harry's face and slapped him on the back.

"Well go on then, time to meet your fans. I'm sure your healer will want autographs."

Harry shot George a dirty look as he took Angie's arm and left the Potters to face their fans. Harry led Ginny to the healer that called them, ignoring the looks and whispers. The healer was grinning like a fool and took them back to an exam room. A few minutes later Ginny was diagnosed with stomach flu, not morning sickness. She was given a couple of potions, including one to break her fever. The baby was checked and all was well, so they were ordered home and Ginny was told to rest. Harry went with her and made sure she was settled. Once she was curled up in bed, she insisted he quit hovering and head back to the office.

The following Saturday, all of the Weasleys and their partners gathered at the Burrow for dinner, minus Charlie. For the thousandth time, Molly whined about her second son needing to find a job in England. While he was missed, the rest of the family embraced the chance to all be together, which was becoming more difficult with everyone's complicated schedules. Bill and Fleur were the last to arrive, with little Victoire in tow. At six months pregnant with her second child, Fleur was starting to get especially big. Percy brought his girlfriend Audrey, Kingsley's effervescent assistant. Their relationship had been serious for four years and Molly's hints were getting less subtle. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry arrived almost simultaneously while George and Angie were just a couple of minutes behind them. The atmosphere was jovial, with the usual Weasley teasing that only stopped when Molly whistled and called her brood to the table. She had overdone her cooking and baking as usual and everyone was groaning by the end. As plates were emptied and everyone began their usual post-meal groans, Percy tapped his glass and called attention to himself.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!"

Percy looked at Audrey and took her hand as they smiled at each other. Audrey then drew her wand and waved it over her hand, dissolving the glamor charm that hid an engagement ring. She then looked up and smiled.

"We're getting married!"

The table became raucous as cheers and congratulations went around. Molly was dabbing tears as she went to hug Audrey and let her know how happy she was to have her join the family. As Molly sat down and the commotion began to quiet, George stood up and everyone looked at him.

"I also have an announcement."

George smiled at Angie, who did the same as Audrey had done earlier and cancelled the disillusionment on her ring. The cheers were starting again when George's voice rose above the noise.

"Yes, we're also getting married. And we're having a baby!"

George pulled Angie up next to him and wrapped an arm around her as he kissed her soundly to make his point. The noise in the room had quieted again, but gradually increased as everyone took in the double announcement. Molly looked stunned, but eventually made her way over to hug Angie as well. It was Ron who eventually managed to break through the noise.

"Well, congratulations brother. Don't do things by halves do you?"

"So, I guess the wedding will be soon? How far along are you Angie?"

"About five weeks. We found out four days ago. George actually proposed on New Year's, but we've been waiting until the family was all together to tell you."

"So you proposed just before you found out about the sprog? Good timing yet again Georgie!"

More teasing ensued until Arthur finally stepped in and bellowed at his sons.

"Alright! Order! Order! I'm thrilled for both my sons and the ladies that they are bringing into the family. You're truly brave to take on the Weasleys. Now, I'm sure my lovely wife has dessert for us and maybe we can have a sensible conversation while we eat."

With the commotion settled, Molly produced several pies that disappeared in short order while everyone talked about the upcoming weddings. Angie hadn't had time to plan yet, but agreed it would most likely be in the next couple of months. Audrey though wanted to wait until summer. Ginny was thrilled that her and Angie's kids would be just a few months apart. And then there was the baby that Fleur was expecting only a couple of months before Ginny. The family was indeed booming.

While the Weasley family was embracing new members, in Wales another family was coping with tragedy. Mike was at work one day when an emergency owl arrived at the lab. It was from his sister and asked him to come to St. Mungo's immediately. Her husband, Maurice had been injured in a fire at their flat. She and their two kids had both made it out, but were being treated for smoke inhalation. Mike immediately sent a patronus to Tony, who was thankfully at his office, and the two of them floo'd to the hospital together. Laura was Mike's only sibling and had been the first in the family to embrace his and Tony's relationship, so they were close with her and her family. Once there, they were happy to see that Laura and the kids were finishing up a round of potions and were due to be released later that day. Maurice though had gone back into the flat for the family dog and some important papers and had suffered burns to his shoulder and arm when a burning wall gave way. Mike and Tony made their way immediately to Laura's room. They both embraced her carefully while Mike sat, holding her hand.

"Laura, what happened? Was the fire in your own flat?"

"I don't think so. I think it was the flat on the end of the building. I guess the fire suppression charms were old. The cause is still being investigated. A friend of mine from across the street took Dingo for us. He's the reason Maurice went back. You know how attached we are to him. My friend came by just before you. She said the building is in bad shape. I guess we'll have to find someplace to live temporarily."

Mike glanced at Tony quickly.

"Of course Mike."

With approval from his husband, Mike turned back to his sister.

"Laura, you and the kids are coming home with us. Maurice as well once he's better. Oh, and Dingo of course. We've almost got the house ready. The third floor is about half done, but the second floor is complete and we're still in the bedroom on the first. There's plenty of room."

"Thanks Mike and thanks Tony, that's a big relief. I hope it won't be for long."

"Whatever you need, we're family."

Mike and Tony talked to Laura for a couple of minutes before going to check on five year old Damien and one year old Deidre. They were both recovering and thrilled to see their uncles. After, they visited Maurice. He was only partially conscious, but was obviously happy when told that his wife and children were due to be released and would be going home to Mike and Tony's. Once they had visited everyone, Mike went back to stay with Laura while Tony went to collect Dingo and then go home to prepare for the new arrivals. Once the house was ready, he went shopping for a few basic supplies since he knew the family hadn't gotten anything out with them. Shortly before six that evening, Laura and the kids arrived and were settled on the second floor, which had three bedrooms and a bathroom. A week later Maurice was released and joined them. Having the family at the house was a big change for Mike and Tony, but they soon fell in love with the house finally feeling full. The kids loved the big house and back garden and had both their uncles wrapped around their little fingers. Maurice's injuries meant he was out of work for a while, but Mike assured him that he didn't need to rush his healing by returning to work too soon.

As the busy month of January drew to a close, February settled in with boring drabness. All of the DA friends were busy with their careers and many were starting families. As they branched out, they unavoidably separated from each other. The Thursday night dinners were now happening twice a month instead of weekly, but Grimmauld was still the location most of the time. Some of the friends stayed in touch more than others due to closer pre-existing friendships, such as Hannah and Susan, whose husbands had worked closely during their final year at Hogwarts. Of course the Weasleys and their partners were the closest of the group. Despite this separation, everyone would come together when an occasion called for it. One such occasion came on February 17th when Parvati went into labor. All of the friends once again descended and took over the conference room at the end of the maternity ward. Thankfully, they didn't have long to wait. Four hours after being called, Alex came out to happily announce the arrival of Daniel Daya Malone. The little boy was perfect, with a total of two curls of brown hair and a loud and healthy voice. After their previous tragic loss, Vati and Alex couldn't believe they were finally parents. Everyone made a stop to coo and fuss over the baby before then scattering, to the relief of the maternity ward staff.

The bond of friendship was again called into play at the beginning of March. Dean had been distant with many of his friends while he pursued his art career. Despite a tough façade, he was a gentle soul who had been damaged greatly by the war. Rather than retreat to Grimmauld, he had opted to travel a bit. He had some money saved and also took art commissions as he traveled, while living frugally to make his funds stretch. Occasionally he would stop back in England and visit his family and maybe attend a DA dinner, but he was usually gone again before long. March of 2004 found him living in Genoa, Italy. He was both studying art and working on a couple of commissions. As part of his magical art, he utilized some unique potions to bring his paintings to life and he was regularly experimenting to add unique effects to his works. What he neglected to do was to familiarize himself with the ingredients restrictions issued by the Commissione di Magia. His purchase of a number of unusual ingredients brought him to the attention of the local Aurors and, when his purchases were found to include illegal nettle cake seed, he was arrested and taken in for questioning. He spent sixteen hours being intermittently questioned while he continued to insist he was just an artist. The Auror in charge then asked if there was anyone in Britain that could vouch for him. Scared and desperate, Dean decided to name drop and suggested they call Harry. At the mention of Harry's name and Dean claiming to be a friend, the questioning stopped and the attitude of his guards changed immediately. Dean really hated to use Harry, but nothing else he had told them was making a difference. Once he gave Harry's name, he was escorted back to his cell to wait.

Meanwhile, in England, Harry was just finishing up a long day when Robards' called him into his office to take a floo call. Upon hearing from the Italian Auror on the floo that Dean was in custody and claiming innocence, Harry knew he had to act. He sent a patronus home to Ginny and then headed downstairs to arrange an immediate international portkey. Pulling rank, he moved himself to the front of the line and arrived in Italy less than an hour after the initial floo call. He immediately went to the Auror office and greeted several of those that he had worked with in the past. When he heard the charges against Dean and also what Dean's testimony was, Harry had no doubt that Dean's only crime was stupidity. He assured the Auror in charge that Dean was indeed innocent and vouched for his character. Based on Harry's vow, the department agreed to release Dean as long as he stayed out of Italy for five years. Harry went and talked to Dean, who was quite grateful and assured Harry he would happily leave and stay away from Italy. He then gave Harry the address of the flat he was living in. Harry went and packed up Dean's few things and then returned to pick up his friend. The two of them were then given an international portkey and sent back to England. As soon as they arrived, Dean collapsed and began to tremble, trying to hold back the tears. Harry levitated his bags and led his friend outside the Ministry to the apparition point, where he then grabbed hold of everything and Dean and headed back to Grimmauld. He stumbled when he arrived due to everything he was holding onto, but Harry was glad that nothing had splinched. Ginny heard the apparition and immediately came out to help while Harry led Dean into the house and began to settle him with liberal amounts of firewhiskey. Dean stayed the night and then headed home to his parents. He thanked Harry profusely and decided that he would stay in country for a while.

The second week of March brought another wedding with George and Angie getting married at the small church in Ottery St. Catchpole. The village was a mix of muggle and magical residents, allowing the ceremony to have relatives from both sides of Angie's family present. The ceremony itself was strictly non-magical and the magical attendees were put on notice to behave around the muggles. After the brief ceremony, a small reception was held at the park across the street. When the reception finished, the bride and groom left and everyone dispersed. As far as the muggles knew, that was the end of the celebration. In reality, George and Angie only went to the Burrow. Their magical guests then followed them to a tent set up on the west side of the property. George and Angie then took magical vows before the real party started that lasted late into the evening and finished with a massive performance of Weasley's Wild Fire Whizbangs. When the fireworks ended, the newlyweds had disappeared. No one knew where their honeymoon location was, but Lee was in charge of the main shop for a week, with some help from Katie for a couple of shifts.

The eventful month of March wrapped and April brought the largest gathering of the friends for a Thursday night dinner in several months. Instead of Grimmauld, Ernie invited everyone to MacMillan Manor for a change of scenery. Everyone was in attendance except for Luna and Rolf, who were in Nigeria. In addition, Minerva, Hagrid, and Pomona made it to a dinner for the first time in months. The event was festive as babies were passed and toddlers ran underfoot while baby bellies were admired and compared. At one point, Hermione stepped back to take in the scene in front of her and found Minerva by her side.

"Can you believe this Minerva? Look at all of us. Six years ago we were in despair at the end of a war. We clung to each other for support and built strong and lasting friendships that have persisted. It's beautiful how far we've come. This right here is the real defeat of the Dark Lord."

"Indeed. So, are you planning on adding to the baby boom?"

"Not yet. But not from lack of trying."

The madness soon calmed as Susan called everyone to attention and directed them to the dining room. The MacMillan house elves had prepared an elaborate spread that everyone enjoyed. Two and a half year old Andrew finished eating his food and then made his way around to different laps, grazing on each plate as he went. Normally he would be playing with Robbie, but Zach didn't have his son with him. Two year old Cara was also a favorite, although she seemed to prefer wizards. When Harry finished his dinner and she arrived in his lap, passed from Neville, she curled into his chest and he settled back with his nose buried in her soft hair. Cho looked over at her daughter and smiled.

"Harry, you are so in trouble when you have a little witch of your own."

Ginny laughed and decided it was time for the announcement, especially since she was due in six weeks.

"Well Cho, I guess we'll have to wait and see then, because this baby finally turned right and the healer says it's a boy."

The cheer that went up around the table startled baby Daniel and he began to fuss as his father got up with him and tried walking him. Looking around, Ernie decided now was the time.

"Well, congratulations to Harry and Ginny. I know we all can't wait to see whose hair that one gets. I'm also happy to announce that Andrew will be a big brother in early November."

The room went crazy again and this time it was Kevin who decided to wail. Robert gathered his son and went to pace next to his cousin as they tried to settle their sons. With all the baby news announced, talk next turned to Alicia and Blaise's wedding at the beginning of June. Unlike George and Angie's wedding, theirs was going to be strictly magical. It was also going to be a huge social event. The Zabini family was one of the oldest and most powerful in magical Britain and Alicia's position as a diplomat assured that there would be a long listed of high powered attendees. The event was taking place at Zabini Castle, where the English gardens on the west side of the house were designated for the ceremony and the French Versailles gardens on the north side of the property were being used for the reception. Blaise tried to leave most of the planning to Alicia, although he did find himself running interference with her, his mother, and grandmother. They all got along fairly well, but they were all very strong women. The first choice of venue had been easy since the castle had gardens to represent both countries, but after that the details became tedious. It was now April and all but the last few items were set. As far as Blaise was concerned, he couldn't wait to be married and have the fuss over. He had briefly pondered the idea of eloping, but he had no desire to be disowned.

The group of friends socialized late into the evening, with Ernie's mum coming to take Andrew. Those with young children left earlier, but a large majority of the group stayed to talk and catch up on business. Hermione was still busy preparing her next laws and all of her friends continued the subtle additions to conversations, promoting fairness for all magicals. Eventually though everyone realized that they still had to work the next morning and each made their departure.

As April crawled along, Ginny's pregnancy began to weigh on her even more. One night she had seemed mildly uncomfortable and the next day she felt like a cumbersome whale. She still helped at WWW once a week when stock came in, but George and Lee both watched her intently. If she even coughed they would send her home. With her energy flagging, she found herself continuing her muggle studies. She had procured a number of books on basic electronics. Most were out of date textbooks from technical schools, but they were sufficient for what she needed. The advancements that muggles had made in the previous one hundred years were truly astonishing. For one of her dates with Harry, she had asked to go to an electronics store and he had been bemused to watch her study everything. After about two hours drifting around, she finally allowed him to take her to dinner. The staff at the store was glad the strange couple had left. The girl looked barely old enough to vote, but was obviously pregnant and behaved quite oddly as she examined each device closely, often looking under and behind them. Ginny's observations and studies were leading her to ideas that may have far reaching impact if they worked. First though she would need a better grasp on runes. She had taken the course up to OWL level, but after only receiving an E, had declined to take the NEWT course. Now she found herself sitting for hours with her feet propped up as she pored through books and practiced with her scribing kit. Whenever Hermione would visit, she would always have a list of questions waiting.

While Ginny tried to fill her days at home, Hermione was more than busy at the Ministry. She was still crafting a couple of new laws, but in the meantime was busy helping draft new legislation to reduce the autonomy of the Department of Mysteries. While secrecy was needed, in recent years the department had run with little oversight and an essentially open bank vault. The Ministry had spent countless galleons on 'research' and had little to show for it. Kingsley had worked with the Unspeakables for years as an Auror and had always found them difficult, but now that he was Minister, he wanted to see some change. Previously only the director of the department had full access to all of the records in the department. Kingsley's goal was to extend that visibility to two others, the Minister and the head of the DMLE. While the move seemed logical to most, the Unspeakables protested vehemently that it would essentially do away with the department and make it part of the Aurors. The group was very smart and were ready to pick through any new legislation to look for a tiny loophole, and it was Hermione's job to ensure there were none. She was working on the legislation one afternoon in early May when the cramps she had been having since the night before suddenly became much worse as she felt a searing pain in her abdomen. Screaming, she dropped out of her chair as several others ran into her office. A healer was called immediately to transfer her to St. Mungo's and Harry was summoned from the Auror department downstairs. He in turn sent patronuses to Ron and Ginny before heading to the hospital.

Harry beat Ron to the hospital by only a couple of minutes, followed closely after by Ginny, who had notified the rest of the family. Once the healers learned that Ron had arrived, they whisked him off down the hall, leaving Harry to hold his wife and wonder what was wrong with their sister.

When Ron arrived in Hermione's room, he almost buckled when he saw how pale she looked. The pain potion had also left her a bit groggy, but she did manage to reach a hand out for him as he made his way to her side. Neither said anything as the healers continued to work diligently, scanning and running tests. Soon the lead healer stopped and looked at the young couple.

"Alright, we know what's happened. You've suffered a failed tubal pregnancy. The embryo isn't where it belongs and it ruptured the tube. We can treat this and you will recover, but it will take a couple of days. The first step is a potion to flush the embryo out. I can see you looking upset, but I assure you the embryo is no longer alive. I am sorry, but this is a pregnancy that would never have been successful. Once that potion has time to work, we'll need to repair the damage. That will require a sequence of potions and spellwork over a few days. You'll remain on the pain potion and we'll also need to start you on blood replenishing potions. I'm going to start the treatment immediately once you give your consent."

Ron felt like the room was spinning. They were pregnant? Or had been? He'd never heard of a tubal pregnancy before. Now the baby was gone? He slumped in a chair and looked at Hermione, who was crying softly. Seeing her, he took a deep breath. It was time for him to be a husband and put aside his own feelings.

"Mya, I haven't heard of this before, but we'll get through this. Right now I'm more concerned about you. Did you have any idea you were pregnant?"

Hermione shook her head and leaned into Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, this pregnancy is likely in just the first couple of weeks. Your wife may not have even missed her cycle yet to notice."

"Healer, take care of my wife please, but will this prevent us from having children in the future?"

"No. In most cases this is a one-time occurrence."

Ron nodded and the healer moved to begin his treatment. As the potions took effect and Hermione drifted off to sleep, he went to the waiting room to see the family. Everyone was there except Harry, and Ron looked at Ginny, wondering.

"Harry went to use a telephone to call the Grangers Ron. He's going to try to get them an emergency portkey."

Ron nodded. That made sense and he probably would have thought of it in a while once Hermione was cared for. Looking at his family, he broke the news. Everyone was upset of course, but relieved that Hermione would be alright. With the news delivered, Ron returned to Hermione's room.

The next couple of days were a blur for Ron. Various family members and friends came and went. One who came and did not leave was his mother-in-law Jean. She had come by herself, leaving Neil home with Bart, who was sick. Parvati was a frequent visitor, coming each day and providing unique support. Hermione knew her loss was not the same, not having known she was pregnant or ever having felt a baby grow in her like Vati had, but they had both lost and Vati was the closest to understanding. After three days in the hospital, Hermione was sent home with orders to not return to work until the following Monday, giving her five days of ordered rest. Ron took the time off from Wheezes with the help of family and friends filling in shifts. They spent the time together, relaxing in the garden or just lying in bed reading. The closeness and support of each other was what they needed more than anything.

May arrived and Hermione had returned to the Ministry as life moved on. Everyone was busy with their jobs and businesses, Harry most especially. Robards had come to rely on him heavily, as well as assigning him to training sessions. Some of the sessions were for his own department, reviewing the procedures around business and banking investigations, but often the sessions took him briefly out of country. He returned to France a couple times, as well as Italy, Germany, India and the States. Ginny missed him when he went, but she was at least relieved that he wasn't going on field assignments. In between his busy schedule, Harry continued to consult with the goblins on his various business ventures. His first major one since taking his inheritances, the Daily Prophet, had turned out quite well and was now feeding a regular stream of funds back into his coffers. Parvati and Padma had paid back the loan he gave them a couple of years previous and their store was thriving. He and Ginny still managed to live off his salary primarily, allowing his vaults to grow monthly, which prompted him to look for new investments. With George as the president of the Diagon Alley Business Committee, he was kept apprised of potential opportunities.

In May, a rumor began that Magical Menagerie was going to be sold. It had been in one family for three generations, but the current generation had moved on to other ventures that didn't involve retail businesses. There was still a bit of angst among a couple of the family members and the sale hadn't been officially posted yet when George gave Harry the tip that he might want to pursue it. Harry thought on it for a week or so and he agreed that it held good potential. He also had an idea of someone who may be able to help him with the shop if he did purchase it. With this in mind, Harry paid a visit to the shop after work one day and struck up a conversation with Boris Crowley, whose eyes were alight when he saw who was in the store.

"Oh my, hello Mr. Potter! A pleasure to see you in my shop. Can I help you with anything in particular?"

Harry looked around and saw that there was only one other patron in the shop and that Boris had an additional sales wizard who was cleaning a display.

"Actually sir, I was wondering if we might speak in private. If you don't mind?"

"Of course not. And I'm Boris. Boris Crowley. Come, we can talk in the back. Nick, please take the counter."

Harry followed the jovial wizard to the back of the store, which was almost as fascinating as up front. Cases and tanks of creatures were scattered around. He briefly had the thought that this back room would make an exciting field trip for a Care of Magical Creatures class. Pulling himself away from a cage of bowtruckles who were busy building an elaborate house out of leaves, Harry refocused on Boris.

"So Mr. Potter, what did you need to discuss?"

"Well, I had heard a rumor that your family might be thinking of selling. As you might know, I have a number of business investments and I think Magical Menagerie might be a welcome addition to my portfolio. That is, if the rumors are correct."

Boris sighed and rubbed his jaw.

"Well, yes, the rumors are correct. We MIGHT be selling. Truthfully, I'm ready to retire, but there are others in my family to be considered. Let me give you a bit of background on the shop. It was founded in 1901 by my father Adam and his brother Aleister. My grandfather was the younger of the brothers and had less cash, but he had the work ethic. My uncle provided most of the funds and then went skipping around the world, studying esoterica and never really bothering with the place. My grandfather had one son, my father, who in turn had just two children, myself and my sister. Aleister had six children. Each of the brothers took their fifty percent share of the shop and bequeathed it to a child. My father received half the shop as the only child, while uncle Aleister gave his percentage to his daughter Lola, who had a special affinity for animals. When my father passed, he split his share between myself and my sister. I later bought out my sister. The problem is the other half that went to Aunt Lola. She had three children and two of them are still unsure about letting the shop leave the family. I daresay though that if they knew Harry Potter was interested that it might sway them. Would you be making any significant changes to the place?"

"From what I've seen, I don't believe so. Perhaps a fresh coat of paint, modernize the look a bit, but what you have here is working well so I wouldn't need to change much. If you were to sell, can you estimate what price you would want?"

"We've talked about it. The shop has a lot in it. I'd suggested 45,000. My cousins may want a bit more, if they can be convinced."

"Well, that sounds like it may be acceptable. I'd want to see the ledgers and show them to my business manager at Gringotts before I agreed though. Do you think you could talk to your cousins and see if they'd agree to meet with me?"

Boris agreed and then showed Harry around a bit more before he left the shop. Harry didn't hear anything for a couple of weeks, but he knew the idea had been planted and was fine with waiting. He had plenty going on at the Ministry to keep him occupied.

On the last day of May, Harry was in his office, piled neck deep in reports when Robards' bellowing call summoned him. He stepped quickly to his boss' office and was surprised to see the man grinning.

"Potter! Your wife just made an emergency floo call. She's on her way to St. Mungo's. Looks like you're going to be a father."

Harry was stunned. He knew they were a couple of days past Ginny's due date, but now it was time. It was time! He shook off the shock and mumbled a quick thanks, before turning, stumbling over a chair, and then darting out of the office as Robards laughed at him. As he left the Ministry, he stopped at Hermione's office with the news and she left to start notifying everyone. When Harry arrived at the maternity ward, the senior healer caught hold of him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter. Your wife arrived a few minutes ago. I'll take you to her in just a moment. I suppose we can expect the usual crowd from your group?"

Harry nodded and the healer shook his head.

"Alright, I'll make sure we have the conference room clear. Now, Mrs. Potter is down this way…"

Harry followed dumbly until he saw Ginny, half sitting up in bed and obviously in pain. He rushed to her side and took her hand as he watched a healer administer pain relief charms. After a few minutes, Ginny relaxed and turned to the healer.

"I could kiss you. Thank you."

The healer just laughed, used to the terms of endearment brought forth after the pain relief charms. He moved on to examining Ginny and found that she was four centimeters dilated. Everything else checked out fine and he declared it was just time to wait. Meanwhile, all of the Weasleys and most of their friends began to gather in the conference room down the hall. Molly and Arthur were allowed a brief visit, but everyone else was left in their usual state of pacing and waiting. Over the next couple of hours, Ginny progressed at a steady pace and had her pain relief charms refreshed as Harry wiped her face, adjusted pillows, and generally felt useless. As evening arrived, George and Padma returned from their shops. Robert and Alex had stayed home to watch their sons and babysit Cara. Finally, at half past seven, Ginny announced it was time and made short work of delivering her first child with just three pushes. The squalling bundle came out sporting a thatch of familiar dark hair and was perfectly healthy. Ginny took hold of her son and looked up at Harry.

"Well, it's obvious who his father is."

Chuckling, Harry leaned over to kiss his wife and then he whispered to his son.

"Sorry about the hair. I might as well tell you now, it's a lost cause."

Once the baby was cleaned, Harry got a chance to hold his son for the first time and the healers in the room just smiled as the most famous wizard in England completely lost it. Ginny was crying as well as she watched her boys. This day had been a long time coming. After the family had been given time to collect themselves, Harry went out to the waiting room to make the announcement.

"He's here! His name is James Sirius. 3.9 kilos. Loud and healthy. Ginny is wonderful."

After the cheering subsided, Arthur and Molly followed Harry back to see the newest addition. Once they managed to drag themselves away, everyone else took turns visiting before leaving the new family to settle in for the night. Ginny stayed in the hospital for one more day at the healers' insistence, even though she wanted to go home sooner. The day after James' arrival, the entire Harpies team came to visit, causing chaos at the hospital. Harry was bemused to watch the tough team captain tenderly take James in her arms and coo over him. Finally, the following morning, Ginny was released and the family of three returned home.

The next month was full of new delights for Harry and Ginny as they watched their son change daily. Harry had two weeks off and then returned to the office. Never before had he found leaving to be so difficult. Robards gave him a casual congratulations, but didn't make much fuss. Still, Harry noticed that he didn't receive any overseas assignments for six months.

Ginny was barely back from the hospital when the day for Alicia and Blaise's wedding arrived on June 5th. Molly readily agreed to take James for a few hours while Harry and Ginny attended. The wedding was even larger and more extravagant than they expected, with nearly 500 in attendance and everyone in custom robes and elaborate designer dresses. Both the British and French Ministers of Magic were in attendance, as well as the muggle Prime Minister, a number of lords, a half dozen ambassadors, and a few other foreign nationals with titles that Harry didn't recognize. While the ceremony itself took less than a half hour, the meal after was a two hour affair and the party went another four hours past that, although the Potters left to retrieve their son only an hour after dinner finished. They were happy for their friends, but the rarified air was not something Harry was accustomed to, despite the fact that he was a major attraction to all the visiting dignitaries. Ginny was in rare form, despite only being out of the hospital for a few days. She mingled and socialized easily, while also delicately managing to extract her husband from several tiresome social groups. All of their friends made a point to casually bring up the advancements being made toward equality in magical Britain, as well as the fact that more work was still needed. The party eventually wound down several hours after the Potters left and the newlywed Zabinis were able to escape for a private getaway on the island of Corfu.

Three weeks after James' arrival, Harry received an owl from Boris Crowley, asking Harry and Ginny to tea at his cousin Daisy's house. Molly eagerly took James for a couple of hours while the Potters paid a social call. While the tea was mostly business, they found the Crowley cousins to be two quite spunky older witches and enjoyed the afternoon. After much discussion, they agreed on the sale and a price of 48,000 galleons was set. With a tentative agreement in place, Harry made arrangements to have the ledgers and contract reviewed by his business manager. If all checked out, the final contract would then be put in place.

The same weekend that Harry was meeting about the sale of Magical Menagerie, he and Ginny were also called to help out some friends. Mike and Tony had most of the work complete on their townhouse, with only a bit of work still needed on the third floor. That floor had been two bedrooms and a bathroom and was now converted into a full master suite, with sitting room and office. Once complete, it also meant converting their temporary bedroom on the first floor back into a formal parlor. With the end of renovations in sight, the guys had asked all their friends to help with the last push to get everything done. The work party turned into a festive affair as good natured arguments ensued regarding the best ways to finish different areas. Tony meanwhile worked with Vati, Padma, Katie, and Dean on the final decorating touches. It took most of the day, but the group finished everything and the guys were finally able to say the house was complete after nearly three years.

Two weeks after meeting with Boris and his cousins, Harry went to talk to his business manager at Gringotts and the report on Magical Menagerie was quite good. With that confirmed, the final contract was arranged and signed. The sale was to be complete with the transfer of ownership three weeks later on the first of August. With the contract in place, Harry now had to approach a friend about the position of general manager for the store. He knew Zach had been working as a sales-wizard at several shops, but hadn't really settled anywhere. While Zach wasn't as close as a lot of the DA members, Harry still felt he was a decent bloke and thought that his retail experience would serve well at the shop. With that in mind, he left Gringotts and headed to Virtue Alley and Curiously Charming, where Zach was currently working. The shop was quiet so he was able to pull Zach aside for a few minutes.

"Hey Zach. How's the job going here? The place has some interesting devices."

"Yeah. It's alright Harry. Not the most challenging, but it covers my bills."

"So, you're not terribly attached to this job? You wouldn't mind going elsewhere?"

"Um, no. What do you have in mind Harry?"

"I'd like to offer you a position as general manager at my latest investment, Magical Menagerie. I take ownership in three weeks, although I arranged with the current owner to have my new manager train with him for two weeks before he leaves. The shop has two employees that are staying on, but both only want to be part time. Would you be interested?"

Zach took only a moment to contemplate before eagerly accepting Harry's offer. With that settled, Harry left and Zach went to notify his current employer.

August 1st arrived and Harry took a half day off from the Ministry to be present at the official handover of the shop. Zach was in place and Boris had been impressed with him, leaving Harry happy to step back and only provide minimal guidance for the store. The Prophet had received word of the sale and was on hand for the usual photo-op. By the afternoon, Harry was done and able to return to his full time job.

When the Prophet broke the article about the new owner of Magical Menagerie, it caught the attention of someone else in Diagon Alley. Vincent Freed had been thinking about selling his shop for a couple of years, but wasn't sure if anyone would have the capital to afford it. He was also hesitant about letting just anyone take over the shop that he had built over the past forty years. When he heard about Harry's purchase, he thought he may have finally found his answer and went to talk to one of his employees, Angie Weasley, who was a personal friend of Harry's. He pulled the very pregnant witch aside one afternoon for tea while the shop was slow. She looked at him a bit puzzled, and waited for her boss to explain.

"Angie, I understand that you're friends with Harry Potter? Do you know him well?"

"Yes. We went to school together, played Quidditch together. I was one of a large group of friends who stayed at his manor after the war."

"I've heard he was a good seeker in school."

Angie snorted.

"Understatement of the year. Harry could have played for any team he wanted even without finishing his final year. He loves the game, but he's a noble git. Had to go be an Auror and try to finish fixing the world. Don't get me wrong, I adore him. He's also my brother-in-law now."

"Oh. I hadn't put that together. So, if I remember, he married Ginny Weasley from the Harpies. So she and your husband are siblings? Interesting."

"Yes. Why are you so interested in Harry though?"

"Well, I've been thinking. Promise this goes no further for now?"

Angie nodded.

"I've been contemplating selling the shop for a couple of years, but I want to make sure it goes to someone who will appreciate it and knows the game. I knew he had played and who his wife is, but I wanted to talk to someone who knows him directly."

"Wow. Alright, well if you are looking for someone to buy the place, Harry's about the best you could get. He's fair and honest to a fault and he does love the game."

"Great, do you think you could arrange a meeting? Preferably soon."

Angie shrugged and pulled out her wand to summon a patronus. She spoke to it briefly and then sent it on its way. Vincent's eyebrows shot up.

"A patronus? To send a message? You can cast a patronus?"

"Obviously. Harry cast his first in third year and later taught the rest of the DA. I learned it from him in my sixth year, his fifth. Anyway, he's home today and I asked him to stop in and bring Ginny too for lunch. That should put them here within the hour."

Vincent shook his head before thanking her as they returned to the shop. Almost exactly an hour later, Harry and Ginny arrived with Harry pushing James' pram. Angie squealed and descended on her nephew. Harry just laughed as he watched her.

"Hey Ange, I'm here too. You wanted to talk to me? Of course we can wait until you're done mauling my son."

Angie shot Harry a dirty look and then turned to smile at Ginny.

"Actually, it's my boss that wants to talk to you. Harry, Ginny, this is Vincent Freed, the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Vincent, my brother and sister-in-law, Harry and Ginny Potter."

"A pleasure! Welcome to you both and thanks for coming so quickly. Can we go talk in the back?"

"Go on you two, James and I need some aunt-nephew bonding time and right now I don't have to share him with the rest of the family."

Harry chuckled and followed Vincent to the back of the shop. Once they settled, Vincent got right down to business.

"Mr. Potter…"

"Harry, please."

"Thank you. Harry, the reason I asked Angie to have you come by is that I have been considering selling the shop for a couple of years. I've been concerned though because of the value of the stock and the investment required. I also want to make sure the place is in good hands with someone who appreciates the game. When I heard that you bought Magical Menagerie, I thought I may have my answer. Would you possibly be interested?"

"Well, the idea is intriguing. I can tell by the stock that there is a lot invested here. What price were you considering?"

"I tallied everything last night. I'd like 62,000 galleons. I am sure you'd want to view the ledgers and Angie assures me that there is no one more trustworthy, so I'll open them to you today if you really want to consider it."

"Alright. That is indeed a hefty sum, but understandable. I'll be honest, the cost would be easy for me to produce, but I need to think about this. I'll need to consider management for the store as well."

"I understand and I appreciate that you're not making a rush decision. As for management, Angie knows the place almost as well as me. I offered her a month off when the baby's born, and then I was going to setup a nursery back here so she could keep the baby close. She insisted she wants to keep working."

"Hmm, okay. Well, let me think on it and talk to Angie. Do you mind if I take her for lunch?"

Vincent nodded and thanked Harry, clasping his hand. Harry returned to the front of the store and smiled as he watched Angie checking out a customer, while holding James in the crook of her other arm. Once the customer was taken care of her, she turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Angie, Vincent said we can take you to lunch. I'd like to talk."

They made their way to a local sandwich shop and Angie detailed the shop at length for Harry, while also explaining that she did indeed plan on continuing to work, since she would be able to keep the baby nearby. Once lunch was over, Harry was almost decided but wanted to give himself a few more days to think it through. Three days later, he dropped by to inform Vincent that he was interested in buying the shop. Vincent produced the ledgers, which Harry then took to Gringotts to have them checked over. A week later, Harry quietly finalized his purchase of Quality Quidditch Supplies for 62,000 galleons. Angie was now only a week from delivering and had stopped working, so the contract was set to transfer ownership in eight weeks, allowing time for the baby to arrive and Angie to take leave.

The baby in question decided that he didn't want to wait much longer and made a sudden arrival just two days later. Frederick Gideon Weasley was small, but loud. His creamy mocha skin and reddish brown curls were an amazing mix of both his parents, and the entire family and all their friends were immediately in love. With his arrival, he allowed everyone to heal just a bit more from the passing of his namesake.

September saw the arrival of a new season for the Harpies and presented Ginny with a difficult decision. She had been contemplating her career since James' birth a couple of months previously and had also talked to Harry a number of times. She knew of a couple of witches who managed to continue playing after having a baby, but each of them had left their babies with family for extended periods of time. She thought about possibly trying to play second team and staying home more in between, but she knew that it wouldn't work since she could still be called away at a moment's notice. So, at the beginning of September, Harry went with her to the Harpies' office to finalize the paperwork for her to resign permanently. Gwen was there as well and was quite supportive, as she had not been surprised with Ginny's decision. The day was hard and a few tears were shed, but when Ginny curled up with Harry that night with James between them, she was happy and at peace.

While Angie was completely in love with her own son, after a couple of weeks she began to go stir-crazy and was ready to be back at the shop. She returned to work on the first of October and immediately settled back in. While she had been gone, Vincent and Harry had remodeled the back office, which had last been worked on thirty years previously. Half of it was now a nursery, complete with crib and a comfortable chair for nursing. Angie wasn't an overly emotional witch, but when she saw what they had done, she couldn't hold back the tears. Ten days later, on October 11th, the sale was finalized and ownership was transferred. Harry once again appeared for the opening and then promptly handed everything over to his general manager. Ginny was also thrilled at the new investment and soon began working in the shop part time, settling James in with his cousin Fred.

On October 26th, Hermione introduced her next bill to the Wizengamot. It had been nearly a year since she had last made an appearance and she was now ready to move her equality agenda forward. The new law she was proposing was simple on the surface, requiring that the Ministry hiring guidelines be modified to add an all-inclusive phrase barring discrimination based on 'sex, race, illness, blood purity, or sexual orientation', as long as an individual met all the requirements necessary to perform the job. It was much like the law she had fashioned to equalize the licenses and goods sold by the Ministry. Like before though, she added a couple of additional clauses. One clause read that any business doing business with the Ministry must also follow these hiring guidelines. She then included a subsection to define business as 'any transaction of money or goods for the benefit of either party'. Essentially it would mean that any business that was required to purchase a license of any sort from the Ministry would also be bound by the nondiscrimination clause. Hermione knew adding this was a big risk, but on top of it she also added the en perpetuum clause. The law was one she had been carefully fashioning for quite a while and had been waiting until she thought she had a strong possibility of passing it. Susan had had her editorial staff print a positive article regarding the law a couple of weeks previous, although only basic details were given. In addition, all of Hermione's friends within the DA had been busy promoting the upcoming law for at least a month. The voting blocks of Potter, Black, Longbottom, MacMillan, and Zabini were all on board, as well as carrying in a large number of allied votes. Still, she was prepared for a battle and did not underestimate the fury she was met with. The debate raged for over three hours, with Harry, Neville, and Ernie all making speeches in strong support. Finally, the Chief Witch called for the vote and Hermione had to suppress a cheer when the numbers came back at 67%. The law was passed en perpetuum by the narrowest of margins. The Prophet the next day proclaimed victory and the belief of most of those who read it was that the Potter/Weasley duo was unstoppable in the Ministry. While she was thrilled with the victory, Hermione was very aware that she still had several large battles and victory was never guaranteed.

With the passing of Samhain, November descended and the shops being run by various friends all began to look forward to the holiday season. Harry had kept a passing eye on both his new businesses, but they were doing well and his business manager at Gringotts indicated that the sales were on track as expected. As the middle of November approached though, Zach summoned Harry to Magical Menagerie to have a discussion on the approach for advertising and sales during the holidays. There were many more decisions than Harry would have imagined and he spent several long lunches going over all the details. Just when he thought his extra work was complete, Angie summoned him to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a similar discussion. He arrived home late one evening looking particularly weary and Ginny greeted him with a warm hug.

"Long day love? I know Angie planned on talking to you."

"Yes Gin. That's why I'm so late. I think we finally have all the details arranged for the holiday promotions. She really had most of it in place, but wanted my input, especially for this first year. Zach was much the same, although he needed a few additional ideas. I hadn't realized how much extra work I was getting myself into with these investments. If anyone else comes to me with 'opportunities', I'm not even listening. We have more money than we can use and I think all of our friends are employed now."

Ginny laughed.

"Hermione said something similar at lunch the other day. She said that between you and George, the two of you were employing half the DA."

Harry stopped in the middle of removing his boots and looked at his wife. He hadn't really thought about it that way, but now that he did, he realized it was true. Well, it worked. The group of friends had only grown tighter over the years after the battle and all knew they could trust and rely on each other. At least it seemed that his additional businesses were well on track to be ready for what promised to be a busy holiday season.

On November 10th, the MacMillans welcomed their new addition nearly a week after he had been due. Angus Callum MacMillan arrived at home via mid-witch just like his brother, who he looked exactly alike, although his eyes were darker and his father suspected they would change to match his mother's. Katie and several others at the paper worked extra hours and took over the editorial position for the month that Susan was gone. When she returned, she once again left the baby with his enthusiastic grandmother and floo'd home a couple of times a day to feed him.

The last month of the year passed quickly and soon it was time for the annual Christmas DA party, which was held on the 23rd at Grimmauld. There had been some discussion on whether the children should all be included, as their numbers were now growing. Everyone agreed though that they were the most important part of the celebration, showing the promise of a bright future for the expanding next generation. The festivities were as raucous as always, aided by the two oldest boys that were constantly running between everyone. The other babies were all passed among the group and a number of the friends noticed that the eggnog and whiskey didn't flow near as copiously as it had during the first couple of Christmas parties. They were all settled into adulthood now, with growing families and responsibilities, but still they made the time to come together to celebrate another year of good times and challenges met with the aid of family and friends.


	32. 2005

**Hi everyone. I am alive and back. I know it's been a while since I've posted for this story. To make it up to you, I've got a nice long, 13k word chapter. I know a couple have wondered if this was going to be continued, and I assure you I will never abandon a story (unless I am actually dead). I've simply been waiting on the muse, which has been directed elsewhere. I've got a new story, A Rainbow Dream, that I've written twenty chapters for in two weeks. Unfortunately the story hasn't been well received, with less than a hundred views a day. Still, it is a story that I am proud of and find to be quite unique, so I am continuing it for myself if nothing else. Some have told me the main issue is that Ginny is the central character, which I don't fully understand. Anyway, the story paints her very differently than I think has ever been done before. If you get a chance, I'd appreciate more views. In the meanwhile, I hope you enjoy this latest installment.**

Chapter 32 – 2005

It was a couple of days into the new year and Harry was buried in a stack of parchment when he heard a booming summons from Robards' office. Extricating himself carefully, he crossed to his boss' office as the door opened to admit him. Standing just inside the door, he waited.

"Potter! I saw your desk and I know you're buried, but I need to reassign you. This will teach you to take days off. Anyway, if you've gotten down in your pile far enough, you know we've been working with the Department for International Magical Cooperation on some strange goods filtering into the country. Specifically, good sized quantities of wood from the leep leep tree and parts from roog jackals and bjingos. All quite strange on their own, but it points to one place, Senegal. I know, I had to refresh my geography also. It's on the west coast of Africa. Used to be French. They've got an odd mix of beliefs in the country with heavy natural shaman links. We've had no real problems before from there, so we've been playing catch up. The muggle government is a democracy of sorts now. There's no really organized group of magicals and the muggles are still leery of colonial powers. What it all adds up to a whole lot of frustration and not much progress. We need to track where the goods are coming from. The leep leep is a rare tree and both the magical creatures who are being harvested are considered endangered. I pulled some favors and had a friend from the Department of Mysteries look at a few of the confiscated items. She thinks that the culprits are looking to make a new kind of wand or other focus object. Anyway, I finally got clearance from the muggle government to allow three of my people in country. This is too important to risk bungling, so I'm sending all seniors with you in the lead. You speak the language and you have a way of handling people. You'll be taking along Mitch Davies and Jenna Nielsen. Consider the country a semi-hostile environment. The average muggles on the street know about magic, but more as something to fear their elders for. As for the government, try to use your charm and build some bridges. Make sure they know that we have no plans to take over. I have no idea how long this will take, so I'm sending you home for three hours. Pack and be back here for your portkey at two this afternoon. Here's the full briefing file. Any questions?"

"Just one for now. I'll look at the briefing and think on any others. Do you have any of the confiscated goods for me to look at?"

Robards nodded and called a junior, who he talked to briefly, giving him an ID for an item from the evidence room. The junior returned a couple of minutes later and set a box on the desk. It had a runic containment grid on it that made Harry raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, I see you noticed the grid. The resonances off some of the parts are quite strange. The roog jackal teeth especially left my friend puzzled. She was just looking at them as a favor. I don't want to bring the Unspeakables in officially and have them take this over. She said some of the samples were unusual, but couldn't specify more. I guess we may need to pull in an outside expert, but I'm not sure who has the expertise."

Harry nodded and used his wand to open the box without touching it. The magic that hit him as it opened made it obvious why the containment was on. He used his occlumency spells to dampen it as he leaned forward and looked inside. There were five compartments in the box, each isolated by runes. One held a large chunk of silvery wood. The other four held animal parts, two clumps of fur, some teeth, and a claw. The teeth were different from anything he had seen before, they appeared serrated. He decided that he would prefer to not cross the animal they had belonged to. He closed the box again and stepped back, thinking.

"Thanks for letting me take a look sir. Most definitely unusual. You mentioned an outside expert and I think that's a good idea. I've got some friends that might be able to help. I think they are actually in Scotland right now instead of roaming the world somewhere. I'm sure they'd find the parts interesting and may be able to give us more information. I can send an owl if you like."

"Hmm, well we can use anything we can get on this. Who are your friends?"

"Rolf Scamander and his wife, Luna Lovegood Scamander. Luna is a member of the DA."

"Really? Bloody hell, are you and your lot of friends connected to everyone? I know the Scamander name, as does just about everyone, and I've heard that Rolf is Newt's successor. If you can get them to consult, then I've got several crates of goods they can analyze. I may even get some funds out the Minister for consulting fees."

"Well, Rolf and Luna will do it as a favor, but they wouldn't turn down the fees if they're available. Kingsley knows Luna as well. I guess I'll head home to pack and tell Ginny. While I'm there, I'll owl them. What about all the paperwork I have left?"

"No worries, I'm putting Tigwell on it and authorizing overtime. He's unattached right now, so he should have no objections to long hours."

Harry nodded and left Robards' office. He spotted Mitch and stopped to talk to him for a moment. Both he and Jenna had been informed about the assignment. He then departed the Ministry and apparated home to Ginny. She was pleasantly surprised to see him until he told her the reason. He hadn't been sent on a field assignment in over a year and she knew it meant he would be gone for an untold length of time. Still, she knew who she had married. Harry saw the look on her face and reached for her.

"Ginny love, I haven't been given an assignment in quite a while. I know it's hard, but hopefully we can wrap this up quickly."

Ginny looked at him and could tell he was actually a bit excited.

"You prat! You're looking forward to this."

Harry chuckled.

"I never could pull one over on you love. As much as I've been making progress with diplomatic relations, business and banking investigations, there's nothing quite like field work. You know I'll be careful. Robards said that magic was even accepted in Senegal. It should be interesting. You know I'll miss you and James."

"Well, after nearly losing you too many times to count, I'm quite fine keeping you out of the field. But I know who I married. When is Robards planning to retire and promote you anyway?"

"That's a bit presumptuous dear."

Ginny snorted.

"Everyone knows it. Hermione said it's a foregone conclusion and nobody is planning on fighting it."

"I'm only 24 Ginny."

"And you fought Voldemort when you were eleven. So that's what, thirteen years' experience fighting dark forces?"

Harry decided this line of discussion wasn't going well and turned his focus elsewhere as he wrapped his arms around his wife and nuzzled her neck.

"How about we stop worrying about my future career path and focus on right now? James is napping and I still have about two and a half hours until I need to be back."

Ginny groaned as Harry captured her lips in a searing kiss. She could feel that he was ready and they hadn't had sex in over a week, since she came down with some strange flu right after Christmas. As she melted into his arms, Harry apparated them upstairs to their bedroom for a proper goodbye. After a couple of rounds of loving and some time spent lounging in each other's arms, he regretfully pulled himself out of bed as he went to shower while Ginny started to pack his bag. Before he left, he remembered the note for the Scamanders and drafted a letter, asking for them to consult and giving Robards' contact information. He sent the owl off and then went to kiss his son goodbye before giving Ginny a final hug and heading back to the Ministry.

When Harry left, Ginny sighed and felt a hole at his absence. It was different knowing that he would be gone for a while. She decided the best thing would be to keep busy and went to her basement workshop. She was still pursuing the possibilities of integrating muggle technology with magic and had been making significant progress. As she had suspected, the solution lay in runes and protection shields. With a house elf to care for the house and an easy baby, she had enough time on her hands to study and make consistent progress. She thought that when she was done she might actually take the NEWT in Runes that she had foregone in school and then maybe pursue a mastery after that. She wasn't sure what she would do with it, but she felt that she had the knowledge now. She worked for about an hour when her wand started buzzing, indicating that James was awake. She headed upstairs to fetch her son and also prepared herself a late lunch.

While Ginny was busy trying to ignore her husband's prolonged absence, one of her friends was dealing with another crisis. Neville was at work in greenhouse 17 at the Exeter nursery when he was summoned to the owner's office. Giles Gibson was a sprightly wizard in his seventies who had taken over the family business forty years earlier and built it into the premier magical flora provider in Great Britain. He looked up when Neville entered his office and smiled at the young man. Longbottom had been a fortuitous hire several years previously and had a prodigious ability with magical plants. He knew that the young man would be in demand and had carefully given him regular raises, hoping to induce him to stay. Now though, an old friendship was pressing him to do what he had dreaded. Neville entered and stood in front of him, silent and waiting for instructions. It was obvious that his Auror training would never fully leave him.

"Hello Neville. Please, come sit. I've just received an urgent message and I need to talk to you. You know how impressed we have been with you over these last years?"

Neville nodded, but remained silent, waiting for where this was going.

"Well, I have to admit that one of my greatest fears has been losing you to a competitor. Now it seems that another opportunity has been offered and I am inclined to help an old friend. You probably don't realize it, but Minerva McGonagall and I have known each other since we were young. She was actually my eldest sister's best friend. She contacted me this morning since you are under contract with me. She needs a favor, but indicated that you also had to be in complete agreement. It seems that Professor Sprout took ill yesterday. It was only the second day of classes for the new semester and she collapsed during a lecture with some second years. It seems that her illness will keep her out for a while and Minerva is asking that you substitute for her. I don't want to lose you, but I can't deny Minerva since she is obviously in great need. Would you be interested?"

Neville sat in shock. Pomona was ill? And apparently must be quite bad. And they wanted him to teach? Was he really qualified? Well, yes, he had to admit that he probably was. Still, the idea was startling. He found his voice after a few seconds and looked at his boss.

"This is all quite sudden, but I will agree to help. I can't say no to Minerva. She has done too much for all of us. I wonder though, what about you? We just got the new hairy niichii plants rooted, but they need to be watched closely. I don't know anyone else who is familiar with them. I guess anything else can be handled by others, although I don't know when they'll have time."

"Yes, I was worried about the niichii. I'm going to have to offer overtime for other coverage. I think the niichii only need to be checked on a couple of times a week. Do you think you could floo in for a few hours and care for them? Whenever your teaching schedule allows."

"Hmm, yes, I think that will work. They really are rooting well and adjusting better than I had anticipated. So, I guess I should wrap up a couple of things and organize my notes for others. Did Minerva say when she wanted to see me?"

"She needs you as soon as possible. They've already cancelled one day of classes. As soon as you have everything organized, please take off early and call her."

Neville nodded and thanked the old man. He then went to start working on his notes and making sure that the niichii plants would be fine for a few days. He finished a couple of hours later and then floo'd to the Leaky. A few months previous, Hannah had given up her position as a sales witch at the Biological Emporium and taken over management of the Leaky Cauldron when her uncle Tom died suddenly. It was an unusual career for the bright witch, but she seemed to enjoy the social aspect of the pub. Tom hadn't left a will, but the pub and his few other assets went to his only relatives, his cousins, Hannah's aunt and uncle and Pomona. They didn't know what to do with it, so Hannah took over. The arrangement was originally temporary, but was becoming more permanent as Hannah made quite a few changes to the old place. Neville arrived and was glad that the lunch rush was past as he pulled Hannah aside with the news. She was distraught that Pomona was in the hospital, but ecstatic at the idea that Neville would be teaching. She made a quick floo call to bring a couple of employees in early and then she and Neville went on to St. Mungo's to see Pomona.

When the Longbottoms arrived at Pomona's room, they were surprised to find Minerva was there. She had been the next person that Neville was going to call, so the meeting was fortuitous. She turned and a slight smile came to her face at the sight of the young couple. Hannah went to hug her and then turned to look at Pomona as Neville stepped over to talk to Minerva.

"Hi Minerva. I was planning on calling you after we visited. I'm a bit surprised by the offer, but I'm willing to accept the position of substitute professor. I know we need to discuss details later, but first, what exactly happened?"

"Thank you Mr. Longbottom. It is a relief to know that we'll be able to start the Herbology classes again shortly. According to the students who were present, yesterday Pomona was teaching when she suddenly stopped speaking, grabbed her head, and complained that she was ill. She turned to leave the class, immediately vomited, and then passed out. It seems she has suffered some kind of bleeding in her brain. The healers indicated that it is not unusual at her age, which is somewhat disconcerting since I am twenty years older. The good news is that she was transported here quickly for care and the outcome looks hopeful. Right now they are keeping her asleep to let her heal and we won't know how she does until she is awake. The healers told me to plan on at least a month's absence. I hope that won't inconvenience Giles too terribly."

"Wow. That's shocking that it hit her so quick. Well, I'm glad to help. As for the nursery, Mr. Gibson is going to offer some overtime to others to cover the majority of what I was working on. There is one plant that needs my own attention and I'll have to floo back twice a week to attend to it, but I will work that around class schedules."

Minerva nodded and they turned their attention back to Pomona. Neville and Hannah both talked to her briefly, with Neville assuring her that he would do his best to keep her classes running. He wasn't sure if she could hear, but it helped him to talk. After a few minutes, the three of them left. Neville and Minerva went to a small family room to talk, while Hannah went to find the senior healer. She was quite unhappy that the family hadn't been notified immediately about Pomona's illness. They may not be direct relations, but they were the only family she had. Minerva meanwhile gave Neville his list of classes with a schedule and he agreed to start the following Monday, giving him a couple of days to come to the school and review Pomona's notes and look over the greenhouses. He would keep regular hours, but would floo home each night. In the interim, Professor Sinistra was to take over duties as the head of Hufflepuff house. With the arrangements decided, the three of them left the hospital. Hannah returned to the Leaky, while Neville followed Minerva back to Hogwarts to review the lesson plans and look at the greenhouses.

While Neville was busy preparing to become a professor, Harry and his team arrived in Dakar, Senegal via portkey. They arrived in the office of the secondary assistant to the Prime Minister. The young man had been only recently briefed on the magical world and was informed that three 'special agents' would be arriving in country. As requested, he had arranged the rental of a small, non-descript house near the Pikine district in the center of the city. He had also sent notices to all government agencies giving them Harry, Mitch, and Jenna's names and advising the agencies to provide assistance as needed. Finally, he secured a government Land Rover for their use. With his duties complete, he handed them a map and wished them well as he ushered them out into the city. The team took their Land Rover and decided to stop at the rented house first while they reviewed the maps. The house was small, but well equipped with two bedrooms and a bathroom. After reviewing their notes and a country map, the team decided to spent the rest of the day wandering Dakar and talking to locals. The next day they would head out early into the countryside.

After they left the house, they quickly got a feel for the city and found all of the locals to be quite kind to the tourists that they resembled. Once they were at ease, Harry split off one direction while Jenna took Mitch's arm and acted like they were a couple on holiday. The three of them met back at the house later that evening and discussed what they had learned. It turned out there was a robust trade in artifact souvenirs and a number of dealers in town who were willing to procure special goods such as tribal masks and jewelry for the right price. When Harry had mentioned that he was looking to have a unique, custom jacket made and wanted to procure unusual hides, one dealer had been unsure of what he needed. Another dealer though had seemed tentative until Harry placed a nice sum on the table in front of him. The man had then advised that a man named Abdou near Pambal might be able to assist. It was the best lead they had, so the team decided that they would make Pambal their first destination the following day.

The drive to Pambal was supposed to take a bit less than two hours, but actually took closer to three hours due to some very necessary roadwork. When they arrived, Harry followed the vague directions he had, but they ended up in the middle of a field of vegetables. Heading back into town, he inquired casually about where he could find Abdou, hoping that the town was small enough that the a single name would be sufficient. The shop owner he asked seemed wary upon hearing Abdou's name, but gave Harry better directions, enabling them to find the house shortly before lunchtime.

The first point of interest that all of the Aurors noticed upon pulling up to the house was that it was surrounded by a concrete wall and appeared to be the largest and nicest place in town, immediately making them suspicious. They parked the Land Rover and walked up to the gate, wondering how they were going to announce themselves, only to be greeted by a booming voice that sounded like it was enhanced by a sonorous charm. They were asked for their names and reason for visiting. Harry gave his false name and said he had been referred to Abdou for hides. After a minute, the gates swung open without any further word. As they stepped onto the property, all three Aurors immediately felt magic wards that were in place. Harry reached the door and was about to knock when a small woman opened the door. She said nothing, just bowed and held the door open. They entered into a large French colonial style foyer with marble floors and high ceilings. The place looked nothing like the small, concrete block houses or simpler mud houses that were common in the area. The woman closed the door behind them and then stepped forward, gesturing for them to follow. The Aurors remained on alert, but followed her through several more rooms until they exited the back of the house onto a large patio. An exceptionally tall grey-haired man with thick glasses then stood and greeted them in French.

"Hello my British friends. I am Abdou and welcome to my home. May I ask how you heard of me?"

Harry stepped forward and brushed his glamoured blonde hair out of his face. He then answered in French.

"Hello Abdou. Thank you for seeing me. I was referred to you by a shop owner in Dakar named Bassi. He has some very nice products, but couldn't offer me exactly what I was looking for. I am a man of some means and I like the unique. He thought you may be able to help me."

"Hmm perhaps. Come sit and we will discuss. Are your associates also looking for special goods?"

Harry apologized and introduced Mitch and Jenna under their assumed identities, claiming that they were specialists along to verify the quality of purchases.

"Now, tell me what exactly you need in the way of hides. Bassi has the best hides in the country, cow, buffalo, alligator, hippo."

"Yes, the hides were all nice, but none had certain special qualities. Let me speak openly. Your house has obvious protections, so I have to believe you will understand when I say that I need magical protection."

"Ah yes, I see. You would be a wizard then? Tell me, why would a man as young as yourself need such protection? You have not seen enough years to gain significant enemies."

"I wish that were true Abdou, but I'm afraid there are a few individuals who I once called associates who would beg to differ. Unfortunately, I must still deal with them on occasion. To enter a business meeting heavily armored would be insulting. I believe there are some special hides that would allow me to have robes made that would look no different, but would offer unique protection. There is always dragon hide, but it is easily noticed. I have a friend in England with a jacket that offers what I desire. He refused to sell it to me, but suggested that what I needed could be found in Senegal."

"Hmm. I think I know something that might offer what you need. It is impervious to simple blades and most curses. It also holds runic enchantments better than any other material, even dragon hide. Unfortunately, it also quite rare and prohibitively expensive."

"I anticipated that. Money is not of a concern."

Abdou let out a cackling laugh.

"Perhaps not for you young man. Alright, I can see you are determined. The material I am thinking of comes from a rare jackal. I have a contact who may have some hide that I can secure for your evaluation."

"That would be excellent. I will need my associates to run a few tests though. They are the experts."

"Of course. It will take me a few days to arrange. Shall we say that we meet back here in three days' time for lunch?"

Harry agreed and they said goodbye to Abdou as they exited his property. Once they were back in the Land Rover, they all agreed that the jackal hide sounded promising. Since the day was still young, they decided to drive on to Deali, which was close to a heavily forested area that contained leep leep trees. When they reached the village it was after lunch and they decided stop at a roadside stand for some food. As they looked behind the stand, they saw one of the unique trees with its silvery, sparkled bark. Harry walked over to the tree and put a hand against it. The bark was unusually smooth and he felt an almost static discharge when he touched it. He decided to try a test and closed his eyes as he strengthened his mental block and put a brief stopper on his magic. When he touched the tree again, he didn't feel the same discharge. That was most interesting. He may not know a lot about wand making, but he could understand how this wood could be useful if it picked up on magic that much. He lowered the block and tried a third time and felt the same discharge as the first. He was getting ready to turn back to Mitch and Jenna when a small boy of about eight or nine approached him and began to chatter in French.

"Hello mister. You like the tree? They are very pretty. Not good fruit though. My uncle carves with the wood. He says the leep leep is most special. Would you like to see his carvings?"

"Really? I've been looking for some souvenirs to take to friends. I think I would like to see his work. Let me get my associates."

The boy waited for Harry to fetch Mitch and Jenna. He whispered to them quickly about where they were heading. The three Aurors followed the quick boy down one road and then turned right onto another road before they arrived at a small, concrete block house. A man sat on the porch, carving, and Harry eyed the pile of shavings at his feet. If what he suspected about the wood was true, those shavings were valuable. The boy ran up to the porch and talked to the man for a moment before he stood up and offered a toothless grin as he gestured to the foreigners.

"Come, my British friends, Moussou says you are looking for unique souvenirs? I have a few carvings inside. Let me go get them."

The Aurors stepped up onto the broad porch that was almost as big as the house. A minute later the old man returned and set several carvings on the table. One carving of a hippo caught Harry's eye because of the detail. When he reached for it, he paused with his hand a few inches away. The resonance off the carving was amazing. It wasn't bad necessarily. In fact, as Harry finally touched it, he felt a light calmness come over him and smiled. The old man grinned as he watched before then responding in French.

"Ah, so you are gifted I see. You can feel it. The leep leep is a gift from the Creator. A special tree that harvests the energy from the earth and channels it. I carve around the energies. I have been working with the leep leep for over thirty years. One must be careful or you can carve incorrectly and the energies will be wrong. There are some who seek to do this intentionally, but it goes against the Creator's wishes."

"Indeed. This one is very special. How much do you want for it?"

The price the man quoted was reasonable. Harry did a quick conversion and it was a bit over 300 pounds or around 18 galleons. He agreed on the price without haggling and the man wrapped the figurine in brown paper. When he handed it to Harry, the resonance was diminished, but still evident. Now that Harry had done business with the man, he decided to inquire further.

"Thank you very much. By the way, I've only seen a few of these special trees around town. Do you farm the trees nearby?"

"Yes, most of the trees that were in town have been gone for a very long time. The elders do not allow those that are left to be ruined as they help the energy of the town. There is a forest to the north that has a good many of the trees and no towns nearby. I take only a bit at a time, never too much. I feel the energies of the Earth and accept what it is willing to give."

Harry nodded and then his attention turned to the boy, Moussou. He had grown bored and was squatting, running his fingers through the shavings. Harry noticed that he was creating noticeable patterns of currents and eddies, almost as if the shavings were water. He seemed to be moving the energies within the wood. Harry thought that if the boy was ever tested, he would most likely be magical. With his carving in hand, Harry thanked the old man and his nephew and then left the small house. Once they were in the Land Rover, they all decided it had been a good day, but that it was time to head back to Dakar. Mitch drove and they talked about the results from their most productive day.

"So Harry, it seems the leep leep may be supposedly protected, but not in actuality."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing Jenna. But then I haven't seen a single constable or any other government employee in any of the small towns we've passed through. It would seem that the rules of the government don't filter out to the remote parts of the country. I guess it's not too surprising. Even England is a bit lax in its small towns."

"Well, finding the leep leep wood seems to be quite easy. If the old man can harvest it readily, it would be easy for a sophisticated group of exporters to get hold of it. The next question is on the hides. It will be interesting to see what Abdou offers us, although we have several days to wait. I suppose we can keep asking around Dakar. Maybe head up the coast to St. Louis and see if we get any other leads."

Mitch and Harry both agreed with Jenna and the conversation drifted, as they sat with their own thoughts. Mitch opted to take a more direct, southern road back to Dakar and they soon passed through the good sized town of Touba. As they left the town, the landscape became more barren and there weren't even farms to be seen. Twilight was descending and the solitary drive lent itself to quiet thoughts. Those thoughts were abruptly disrupted when a loud noise engulfed the Land Rover and it started to careen off the road. Mitch took hold of it well, figuring they had blown a tire. As he slowed the vehicle to a stop, they suddenly realized it was more than a tire when two Jeeps boxed them in. Magic flared in the air and they each threw up quick shields as they exited the far side of the Land Rover, keeping it between themselves and the Jeeps.

Once they were out, Harry looked around the end of the Jeep and saw a man dressed in long, native robes with a staff in hand. He also saw three others with small machine guns. As he made his quick assessment, the three opened fire as the wizard pointed his staff and directed a bolt of what appeared to be lightning at them. Harry ducked down again, strengthening his shield. He leaned into his two partners and told them what they were facing. They made a couple of quick gestures and then Harry and Mitch went to one side, while Jenna went to the other. With shields at maximum, they rolled out from behind the Land Rover and immediately started firing at the three mundane assassins. The men dropped quickly, but then four more came out from behind the Jeeps. What really chilled Harry's blood was when a man appeared with some kind of shoulder mounted missile launcher. Harry fired some strong spells at him, but they bounced off, almost as if he was shielded. Taking a deep breath, Harry reached into his core and pored all his magic out as he fired a massive reducto at the man. The spell finally made contact and the man exploded with his weapon a twisted mass a few meters away. Unfortunately, the power that it had taken meant that Harry's shields had dropped temporarily.

Mitch meanwhile was busy in a duel with the magical caster while Jenna was dodging and firing spells at the other gunners. One of them was focused on Harry and three bullets made their way through as his shield dropped. Harry felt one hit his shoulder and two more hit his hip and thigh. He immediately put up a quick, weak shield and took a moment to put a mental block in place for the pain. It took a fair bit of his magic to do so, but he was then able to focus and strengthen his shield as he turned back to the gunners and finished off the last two with Jenna. They then turned to the magical caster and began to barrage his own shields. Mitch's work in the first few minutes had caused him enough of a challenge that the massive lightning spells were no more. He now seemed to be focusing on his shield and a simple stunning spell. With the three of them focused on him, they soon had his shield down, disarmed and bound him. They carefully approached the bound man, unsure if he could do magic without his staff as a focus. The man's attention went straight to Harry as he grinned and spoke in perfect, university French.

"Harry Potter. You should have stayed in England."

Harry was stunned by the man's words and quickly conjured a mirror. Sure enough, his glamours were still in place. So how had the man known? There was no time for further interrogation. They were on a remote road in a foreign country and they had been discovered. It was time to get back to the capital. Harry's adrenaline was fading and Jenna noticed his injuries. Mitch had also taken a significant injury to his left arm, which was heavily burned. Despite their injuries, they knew they had to do some cleanup. Jenna cast a sleep spell on the magical caster, while Mitch and Harry checked on the mundane gunners. Of the seven, only two had survived and both were injured and stunned. They bound them quickly and then reviewed their transportation. The Land Rover's back tires were demolished, along with part of the undercarriage. They all agreed that they needed to get back quickly and decided to apparate to the one place they knew well enough, the small rental house. They each gathered one of their captives, summoned the last of their magic, and apparated away.

When they landed in the house, both Mitch and Harry were almost at their limit, so Jenna took over and called their emergency contact in the Prime Minister's office. She declared a code red and demanded that word be sent back to England. Ten minutes later, two government vehicles arrived with five officials, including the Prime Minister and the assistant who had first greeted them when they arrived in country. Jenna confirmed their identities and let them in the house. As soon as the Prime Minister saw Harry, Mitch, and the captives, he groaned. Then he looked closer at the magical caster and bent to finger an amulet around his neck. Then he jumped back and began to chant in a native tongue, looking terrified. Jenna noticed and came to him immediately.

"Prime Minister, what is it?"

"This one. He is a Jabara-doma. You have angered someone of great importance. Do you have any idea who?"

"Perhaps, but first we need these three secured appropriately and Mitch and Harry need medical attention. Has our office been notified?"

"Yes, of course. I left the office before I heard what the response will be. My first assistant is waiting back at the office. Now, I will have my guards take these men into custody, but before we let them in, you must remove your spells. I have handcuffs for them."

Jenna nodded and handcuffed both the mundane gunners before removing the stun spells on them. Next, she approached the magical caster and ran her wand over him. She found three items of power on him including the amulet, an earring, and a bracelet. She waved her wand to remove each and levitated them across the room to be locked in a cabinet, never touching them. The Prime Minister watched her use of magic in stunned silence. She then handcuffed him, as well as blindfolding and gagging him before lifting the stun spell. The Prime Minister immediately called in his guards, who took the men away. As they were leaving, another government vehicle pulled up. Much to Harry's surprise, five more Aurors and Robards walked in. He took one look at Mitch and Harry and groaned.

"Alright, quickly, what the hell happened? You've been in country two days."

The Prime Minister was listening also as Jenna gave a quick rundown on what had occurred. It was agreed that the most likely culprit to them being found was Abdou. When he was mentioned, the Prime Minister just groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Great, you have made enemies with Abdou and a Jabara-doma. These are people who are legends in my country. Even I know my limits."

Robards bristled and turned to the man.

"When it comes to the law and justice, we don't limit ourselves."

Robards and the Prime Minister were about to have a face off when Jenna stepped in and told them about the trip to Deali. Harry produced the figurine he had purchased, which he still had tucked inside his shirt. As he pulled it out, he realized the paper was torn. Looking closer, he noticed a hole in his shirt. He quickly unwrapped the hippo and saw a small indentation on the side. The energy from it was still palpable even though it appeared to have stopped a bullet that would have hit him in the chest.

"Well Potter, lucky as usual. A very interesting artifact."

"You bought this from an old man who was carving on his porch?"

"Yes Prime Minister."

"But the leep leep is protected in my country."

"No offense sir, but it seems that in the smaller villages, they still live by the old ways. I know you will need to investigate, but as a personal favor, please do not persecute the old man. He was quite kind and helpful."

"I see. Well, I give you my word that he will not be harmed or charged. Do you want to take the figurine? The wood is already harvested."

"Well, it's evidence for now. I did pay for it with my own money. Robards, if possible, I'd like it back after all this is done."

"I'll see what I can do. Now, you're getting paler by the moment. Let's get you treated."

The Prime Minister offered to call an ambulance, but Robards insisted that he wanted Harry and Mitch home at St. Mungo's. He produced a roll of parchment and quickly created an international portkey, something that only six people in the Ministry could do. Two minutes later, he wished them well as Harry and Mitch began the long journey back to England. They landed in the apparition room of the department where a junior was waiting. The long portkey had finally finished the job on both the senior Aurors and they were not able to go any further, so the Junior called for emergency transport to St. Mungo's. Once he was assured they were in good hands, he then went to notify Harry and Mitch's families.

Somewhere during the transport to the hospital, Harry lost consciousness. He woke the next day with Ginny and Hermione by his bedside. Ginny was out of her seat as soon as she saw his eyes flutter.

"Harry my love. You're back."

"Ginny. Am I really in St. Mungo's?"

"Yes. You were quite seriously injured. Bullets of all things. Three of them! And your magical core was nearly exhausted. The healers fixed the bullet wounds. I have to say, you've been quite the topic of interest. St. Mungo's doesn't see bullet wounds often. You've been on a blood replenishing infusion, which is almost done. Now you just need to let your core recharge. Even I could feel how far run down you were without using the healer spells."

"Really Harry, you gave us all quite a fright. All of our friends have been cycling through. I should probably start notifying everyone that you're awake."

"Thanks Mione. I really had no intention of being shot."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, but then she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. As she turned for the door, she wiped away a few tears. A healer came in as she was leaving and brightened when he saw Harry was awake.

"Mr. Potter, good to see you're back with us. It's never dull with you is it? Now, your wounds are healed and we are going to stop the blood potion infusion. The real issue is your magical core. I know you can't say, but I can't help but be curious what took you down so far. I am mandating five days additional rest and a checkup before I will sign off on your returning to duty. Now, don't look at me like that son. I've been a healer almost as long as you've been alive."

"Alright healer, I understand. It's just that I hate being idle. By the way, how is Mitch? We came in together."

"Well, I can't disclose personal details, but I am happy to tell you he is alright. He will be going home today. I am going to keep you until tomorrow morning. Then I am sure that your wife will ensure your compliance on the rest."

"Most definitely."

Harry looked at Ginny and knew better than to argue. Not that he really could. He truly was quite tired. As he slumped into his pillows, the healer told him to rest and Ginny resumed her vigil by his side. Later that evening, a number of friends and family came by to visit, including Molly with baby James. The next morning he was released and sent home. He realized the need to let his core recover, but he was itching to know what was happening with the investigation. Ginny was adamant though and wouldn't even let him send an owl to the office.

While Harry was in the hospital, Professor Longbottom started teaching his first classes. His status as the leader of Dumbledore's Army, as well as his somewhat intimidating appearance with his eyepatch and scarred face instilled a certain reverence in the students. The classes went well and, after a couple days, he settled in and began to think he might actually be good at teaching. Each evening he floo'd back to the Leaky and detailed his day for Hannah. They were currently living above the Leaky while Longbottom Manor was undergoing major renovations, and that fact also increased his coolness factor when his students found out. His grandmother had gone to Devon to stay with a friend while an additional wing was added for her and the main manor was completely modernized and the décor was updated. It was Neville and Hannah's hope that they would soon fill the old house with children of their own. Augusta was also hopeful, although she had decided that the young family needed their own space, which was the reason for her wing addition.

Harry spent his days home enjoying the time with his wife and son. Ginny hadn't had to deal with him in the hospital for years and had really been quite upset. They talked several times during his time off and he saw that the job was affecting her more than it had in the past. For the first time he wondered if he should consider retirement. Ginny dissuaded him though, knowing where his heart was. Five days after leaving the hospital, Harry returned to St. Mungo's and was given the sign off to return to work. The following day when he entered the office, Robards was out talking to a couple of juniors and looked up at Harry with undisguised relief. He jerked his head toward his office and Harry took the hint, going in and finding a seat while he waited. Robards joined him a few minutes later.

"Potter, good to have you back. I can't believe the healers kept you off that long. I guess you really wasted your core though. Ready to get back to work? Tigwell has been struggling as usual and I am ready for some competence again. I know you said you were missing field work, but honestly Harry, I don't think I'm willing to risk you again. You're too bloody necessary back here. Between keeping the outer office sorted and your work on the business and banking investigations, your mind is much more valuable than your field skills. I couldn't believe that the first time I send you back out you landed yourself back in St. Mungo's. Anyway, I suppose you'd like an update on the investigation? Davies came back in two days ago, so he's already up to speed."

Robards stopped to sip his tea and Harry remained quiet. He was still stunned by the fact that Robards had used his first name. He must have been really upset. In truth, a small part of Harry wanted to reject the idea of being taken off field work, but a larger part was reminded of his recent conversations with Ginny. If he was truthful with himself, he knew that he did much more to help the department by expediting forms and purchases, consulting on cases, and training junior Aurors. His drifting thoughts were cut off when Robards continued.

"Alright, after we shipped you and Davies out, the second squad got busy interrogating the suspects you apprehended and following up on the lead with Abdou. They moved in on him early the next morning before he had a chance to realize that the ambush failed. Honestly, if it had been here, we wouldn't have had enough evidence to raid, but the Prime Minister has more leeway and signed off for us. He was quite upset that the famous Harry Potter was attacked and nearly killed in his country. I don't think if it had been just Davies that he would have been as moved. Anyway, taking down Abdou's place was a bit of work. Surprise was our biggest boon. He had a total of eight guards, six of them magical. And Abdou himself is magical. Not greatly talented, but enough. As for how he knew who you actually were, it turns out his glasses are charmed and he saw through your glamour from the beginning. We've confiscated those and sent them to research. Could be useful in the future. Anyway, he's not our most sophisticated suspect and he had everything we needed secured in a desk vault in his office. Hopelessly simple. He actually kept meticulous paperwork. Junior Pollard was one of your star pupils in training on business and banking records, so I set him on tracking Abdou's dealings."

"The only thing Abdou did do was to keep his contacts limited to initials in his files. Using the techniques you developed, Pollard only took a couple days to identify two hunters who work with tribesman to procure the hides and other parts. As for the leep leep harvesting, as you found out, that was quite easy. Abdou actually had a couple of pieces in a spare bedroom. The real break came when Pollard tracked deposits to a secondary account of Abdou's. It turns out that he is just the main in country man for a much bigger fish by the name of Youseff, who works out of Cairo. Youseff is tentatively tied to a number of questionable business dealings, but the Egyptian Maktab hasn't been able to pin anything on him. With the bank records from Pollard, they arrested him yesterday. The prime minister in Senegal is dealing with his locals and they anticipate heavy sentences, possibly hanging for those who ambushed you. As for Youseff, he is being held while further evidence is gathered. Here in England we've also identified a couple of fences and arrested them. Both already known to us before."

Robards finished his briefing and Harry sat in amazement. It all seemed to have wrapped up in about a week.

"Wow sir. I'm glad that it came out so well. I'm a bit surprised by the speed. What will happen to the confiscated goods?"

"Yes, well, the reason for the speedy resolution is your bloody brilliant methods with the business and banking records. I think all the doubtful whispers are going to stop now. Even though you were off duty, you still had a significant impact to the investigation. Which is why you're too valuable to risk. As for the goods, we kept some for research and returned the rest to the Prime Minister. You'll be happy to know that the old man you bought your carving from has been spared, as the Prime Minister promised you, but he won't be allowed any future harvesting. He won't be needing to though since the prime minister gifted the bulk of the confiscated wood to him. He should have enough to last his lifetime. As for the animal parts, the Scamanders have been consulting and have been in a dither over the jackal parts. We thought they were from a roog jackal, but there are some strange differences and it seems they may be from a related, but new species. I believe they are planning to visit the country and research further."

"Wow. I need to talk to Luna and Rolf. Maybe at the next DA dinner if they come. I'm glad they were able to help. I'm also happy the old man isn't going to lose his livelihood. One other thing, what happened to my figurine?"

Robards chuckled.

"I was wondering when you would get to that. It isn't needed in the investigation anymore, so we had to offer it back with everything else to the Prime Minister. He refused and insisted that you keep it with his apologies for the injuries that were inflicted on you."

Robards then turned and reached into a cabinet behind his desk. He pulled out the hippo and set it in front of Harry, who reached for it and ran his finger across the small indent where it had taken a bullet for him. He was glad he had it back. It would be a special heirloom for his kids and, once the investigation was closed, he could tell the full story. He picked it up and tucked it into his robes, feeling the soothing energy against him as he looked up and smiled at his boss.

"Alright Potter, don't look so happy. There's a couple of months of work waiting for you out there. Get to it!"

Harry nodded and left Robards' office to return to the multitude of tasks that seemed to mandate his assistance.

Over the next few weeks, life settled back into a comfortable normality. Despite Robards' concerns, it only took Harry a couple of weeks to catch up at the office. Ginny was glad to have him back on his regular schedule and returned to her own research. James kept her busy as well as he approached his nine month birthday and had become very quick on all fours. She adored her son, but he was wearing on her and she began to wonder what was wrong. Then, one afternoon in mid-February, she was sitting in her workshop when a thought suddenly struck her. She had felt tired and rundown like this before. Except she was on the Potion and had been very careful to keep up with her doses. Still, as she calculated, she realized that there was only one answer. Groaning, she resolved to go collect the test potion after James woke from his nap. Later that afternoon, after a quick trip to the apothecary, she was looking at a brilliantly purple positive potion. She knew she should be happy, and in truth she was, but the idea of having a second child so soon was more than daunting. When Harry came home, he found her in the living room playing with James on the floor. Seeing her husband, she looked up and smiled at him. She rose to her feet and gave him a long kiss.

"I have a surprise for you love."

Harry looked perplexed as he tried to think if there was something special about the day. They had just passed Valentine's and he couldn't think of anything else for the month. Then Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out the small, stoppered flask. He had seen one once before and suddenly realization hit him.

"What? Again? How? No, wait, that's obvious, except, but…"

Ginny laughed at her stammering husband.

"I'm clueless also. I guess we'll have ask the healer when I go to get this confirmed."

"Well, St. Mungo's is still seeing non emergencies for two hours. Let's go."

"Now? What about James?"

"We'll take him along of course."

Ginny could see that Harry was determined and decided not argue as he bundled their son and they headed out to the hospital. The hospital was relatively calm for a change and they didn't have long to wait. The healer quickly confirmed the pregnancy with a due date of the fourth of October. He then reviewed Ginny's file and found the answer to their question. When Ginny had gotten sick after Christmas, she had been placed on a special regimen of potions. One of the potions had a warning on it that she had apparently missed. The healing potion had negated the contraceptive potion. As for when exactly it had happened, a couple of quick calculations made her conclude that her memorable goodbye with Harry before he left for Senegal was the most likely time. The healer assured them that, even though her pregnancies were close together, she was quite healthy and he anticipated no issues. Reassured, they left the hospital and decided to go out to dinner to celebrate.

The following week the bi-weekly DA dinner was held at the Leaky since Hannah wanted everyone to see the changes she had made. She had also been working on the menu and using her knowledge of herbs to craft some unique, new dishes and was now calling it a gastropub. The modern term caused a few to roll their eyes, until they started to taste some of her creations. Soon everyone was exclaiming over the food and the copious dishes began to quickly disappear.

Talk at the long table in the back private dining room focused around Luna and Rolf, who were due to leave for Senegal the following week. They both expressed their gratitude to Harry for referring them, but he let them know that it was mutually beneficial for his department and he personally couldn't wait to hear a final verdict on what they found out. Talk then switched to Neville and how he was enjoying teaching. Hannah gave an update on Pomona, who had regained consciousness, but was still weak and unable to move her left arm. It seemed likely that Neville would be teaching for the rest of the school year. As the last of the dishes were cleared and Hannah delivered a chocolate truffle torte to the table, Oliver stood up and called for everyone's attention. He had been a more frequent guest with Katie lately and a few of her friends were grinning in anticipation as Oliver pulled Katie to his side and started to speak.

"Everyone, before we start on that amazing looking pile of chocolate, Katie and I have an announcement. Last Saturday I asked her to marry me and she agreed. We know it's probably not a huge surprise."

As Oliver finished, the cheers began as a number of friends rushed over with hugs. Once it calmed, George had to rib Oliver a bit.

"Actually Ollie it is a surprise. After this long I wasn't sure you had it in you. I was about to order you resorted to Hufflepuff."

That comment brought a few boos from the Hufflepuffs at the table as Oliver shot George a look and the others chuckled. With everyone starting to sit again, Harry looked to Ginny and she nodded. They stood up and Harry gave her a squeeze to tell her to go ahead.

"One minute more everyone. Harry and I also have an announcement. We're expecting again."

"What?"

"Already?"

"That was quick."

"Sis, you do know how this happens right? Does mum need to talk to you again?"

Ginny glared at George and Harry tried to hold back a laugh as he addressed all his friends.

"Yes, we realize it's quick. We were just as surprised as well. Apparently there are certain potions that don't mix well. Still, we are happy to be adding on to the family in early October."

The news seemed to settle as their friends issued congratulations and the witches all came around to hug Ginny. When she was finally allowed to sit, she firmly declared that someone had better pass her a piece of the chocolate confection immediately. Everyone at the table laughed and the rest of the evening finished in a festive mood.

Over the next couple of months, life, work, businesses, school, and projects continued in a normal routine for all the friends. Katie and Oliver's wedding was planned for early September and Tony was busy with all of the preparations. Back at home, he and Mike were quite happy with the arrangement of Mike's sister and her family living with them. They had always planned on renting out a couple of their extra bedrooms when they bought the large townhouse. Now it seemed perfect with the family living there. Maurice had recovered fully and was back at work. When he and Laura had started to talk about finding a flat to rent, Mike and Tony had convinced them that there was no need. They insisted on paying rent, which was a help with the upkeep on the large house. They had now been living together for over a year and both couples were happy with the arrangement. The kids were also thrilled, as they had two doting uncles on call.

On the third Thursday of May, the DA dinner was held at MacMillan manor and Alicia and Blaise attended for the first time in a couple of months. It was an ideal opportunity to announce their own impending arrival at the beginning of the following year. They still remained based in Paris, with Blaise skillfully handling his family's businesses on the continent and Alicia working as the assistant to the ambassador. The occasion also allowed Harry and Ginny to deliver the news that they were expecting a second son. Everyone was congratulatory, but Ginny noticed that Hermione was having a difficult time. She gave her friend an extra-long hug, knowing that she also was still desperately trying for a baby.

The first Monday in June brought Hermione back to the Wizengamot to introduce a new law that she had been working on for months. This law was another stepping stone and would establish that blood purity was not allowed to be a factor in any business or contractual dealings. It would mean that any new betrothals and marriages would mandate that muggleborns and half-bloods be equal to any pureblood partners. It would also affect house alliances, where half-bloods were historically the lesser in alliances and meant to give way to the political leanings of pureblood families. All of her friends had seen a draft of the law and had been working on subtly promoting it behind the scenes. Ernie and Blaise were especially important as scions of pureblood families. While they were supportive, they knew that this would be a hard fought battle.

Hermione was third on the schedule for the session, with two more agenda items after her. Dressed in the latest from Beautifully Bewitching's summer collection, she calmed her nerves and presented herself to the Wizengamot chambers. The first two agenda items went quickly and, in less than an hour, she was called forward to present the law. As was required, copies of the law had been sent to all members previously, and she noticed quite a few hard stares coming from the older lords. Harry gave her a small smile as she began to outline the law and the reasons for it. Her speech took 18 minutes. The next 75 minutes were spent with questions and debate. The Chief Witch had to call for order no less than four times and threatened several people with removal from the chambers. By the end of it, Hermione was exhausted and wondered if she had brought the law too soon. The vote was called and quickly tallied with magic. Once again, the law was en perpetuum and required a quorum vote. When the tally was complete, the percentage was 61 percent and the law did not pass. Hermione used her occlumency to calm her mind and quickly thanked the body for their consideration before leaving the chambers as the next items on the agenda began. As she slowly walked back to her office, she fought back tears and then chided herself. She had known that this would be a hard battle. If she hadn't made it en perpetuum, it would have passed. But then one of the old lords would have been ready to call for a repeal at the next session. No, she knew she needed to keep the en perpetuum clause or else the law would be a constant source of strife and derision with every old pureblood taking a turn at repealing it. She would just have to keep working and try again. By Wizengamot charter, a failed law could be proposed again in six months' time. With fresh resolve, she arrived back at her office to tackle other tasks. Two hours later, a tired Harry appeared in front of her, ready to offer consolation, but found that Hermione was already planning her next step. Still, he insisted that she take a break and dragged her to the cafeteria for a late lunch.

June also brought the end of classes at Hogwarts. Neville had done quite well as a professor and found that he was going to miss the classes. He had been content working at the nursery, but teaching provided a different level of intellectual stimulation. The students were always coming up with unique questions that challenged him and often sent him to do further researching. On the Friday after the last OWL and NEWT exams, the castle was abuzz with students packing to leave on the Express the following morning. The professors were also busy with plans for the summer and Neville was looking forward to dragging Hannah away from her gastropub to vacation in Greece for two weeks. One main concern was the care of the greenhouses, but Malcolm had agreed to cover for him while they traveled. Neville had already volunteered to continue maintaining the greenhouses until a new full time professor started in the fall. Pomona had been back home for a couple of months, but still had some significant deficits and had finally tendered her resignation to Minerva. Neville and Hannah visited her on occasion and eventually convinced her to take up a friend's offer to stay in the south of France for a while. She had been hesitant at first, but the owls they received from her indicated that she had changed her mind and was quite enjoying the warm, seaside climate. As Neville finished the last mulching, fertilizing, and pruning to ready the plants for the summer, a third year arrived at the greenhouse door.

"Professor Longbottom, Headmistress McGonagall asked that I deliver this."

Neville thanked the boy and took the brief note. Minerva wanted to see him in an hour. Well, that would give him time to put his tools away and clean up a bit. Precisely one hour later, he presented himself at the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office. As he proceeded up the moving staircase, he wondered what Minerva needed him for. When he reached her office, she welcomed him and gestured to a seat.

"Professor Longbottom, thank you for being prompt. How are the greenhouses? Ready for the summer?"

"Yes. I just finished the last preparations this morning. I'll come by and attend to them a few times over the next week. Then Malcolm will be helping while I am on holiday and I'll continue when I return. Do you know yet when the new full time professor will be arriving?"

"Actually, that is why I called you here Neville. You know I've been watching your progress over the past few months and I've been impressed. I honestly was uncertain what the students' reaction would be to such a young and well-known professor. I must say you handled them quite well. And your teaching has been inspired. As much as I adore Pomona, I can see that an infusion of new ideas is vital for the school. With that in mind, I'd like to offer you the position of full time Herbology professor. I am aware that Giles will be upset that I am stealing you away permanently, but you are too good of a teacher to be allowed to work away in solitude in his greenhouses."

"Wow. Thank you Minerva. I have to admit I am shocked, but thrilled. I never imagined how much I would enjoy teaching. I happily accept the position."

"Excellent. That is a relief for me. As usual, the first staff meeting will be held one week prior to the first and I will need a list of books for the different years by the sixth of July so that I can send out notices. If there is anything additional you need, just let me know."

Neville thanked her and left the office. He couldn't believe it, he was officially and permanently Professor Longbottom. He couldn't wait to tell Hannah. Then there was Giles. He was technically only on leave from the nursery. The old man wouldn't be happy, but he had been doing quite fine without Neville for months now.

The summer sped by quickly for all of the members of DA. Everyone had been thrilled with Neville's news and wished him well on the Thursday before he and Hannah left for Greece. Others also took holidays, mostly within Britain, although Ron took Hermione to Bermuda. The trip was a surprise, with Ron only telling her what days to request off and giving her no further details. He even packed her bag and insisted that she could buy anything else that was missing. She wasn't fond of giving up control, but she quickly forgave him when their portkey landed them in Bermuda.

September soon arrived and Tony was busy with the last minute plans for Katie and Oliver's wedding on the 10th. The venue was the magical botanical gardens in Wimbourne, a small refuge in the middle of the wizarding village. It was near Oliver's childhood home and had been a favorite spot when he was a child. He had taken Katie there several times and it held special meaning to both of them. When the day arrived, the entire DA was in attendance, including Luna and Rolf who had been home from Senegal for about a month. The new Mr. and Mrs. Wood were blessed with a glorious, summery day that they and all 130 guests enjoyed. Oliver was still playing with Puddlemere and had been living in team dorms for several years, so he moved into Katie's small flat on the edge of Diagon. Three weeks later he returned to full time training, but Katie was used to his schedule and they made the best of whatever time they could carve out together. It was also helpful that Katie was at all his games in her role as the lead Quidditch writer for the Prophet.

At the end of September, the Scamanders finished writing their research papers from Senegal and published their findings of the nehiru jackal, a close cousin to the roog jackal. The new species was similar in appearance, although slightly larger and with several unique characteristics. It also seemed to have a stronger magical core than its cousin. The confiscated jackal parts had included pieces from both species and the nehiru consistently tested higher in magical strength. The jackals had a natural disillusionment, a skill that several other magical creatures had been noted for and that made tracking them difficult. Rolf had been working on the problem for a couple of years, but it was his brilliant wife who finally helped to resolve the issues he had as they finalized the design for a pair of goggles that could be tuned to different spectrums. The goggles allowed different magical species to finally be viewed regularly in their natural environments. While their research and discovery of the new species was well received, it was their work with the goggles that really caused a storm. Once the prototypes were complete in late July, they talked to George and he helped to set them up with a manufacturer. While the potential income was welcome, neither of the Scamanders had any desire to worry about the tedious details of manufacture and marketing, so they signed a contract with George immediately and turned over the production and sales to him.

A year previously, George had split his main store into two sides. The largest was Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, while the other side was smaller and called Weasley's Wizard Wares. The new shop included all the non joke items that he had been working on for years, including shield hats, bruise paste, and a couple dozen additional items. The new Out of Sight Field Goggles were immediately well received and his staff began filling orders from around the world for the goggles. The funds helped to send Rolf and Luna back out on expedition, searching for additional creatures.

At the end of September, Hermione was due for a routine physical and received some shocking news when she was declared quite healthy and definitely pregnant. Although the pregnancy was only a couple of weeks along, the healer assured her that the embryo was in her womb rather than in the tube, alleviating her fears of what had happened before. Ron had offered to go with her, but the physical was routine and she told him to attend to the shop instead. When she left the office, she was elated and began to contemplate how to tell Ron the good news. When Ron returned home from work that night, he was surprised and delighted to find that Hermione had made his favorite steak and kidney pie. When it came time for dinner, she refused to let him help and pushed him into a chair. A bit bewildered, Ron waited as she went to the kitchen and then returned to the dining room.

"Ron love, before we get to the main course, I have an appetizer."

Hermione set down a covered plate in the center of the table and Ron looked even more perplexed. They never did anything this fancy when it was just the two of them. He looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulders as he reached forward to take the cover off the plate. What he found underneath was even more shocking. There was no food on the plate, but instead there was a tiny, beautiful set of baby shoes. Ron took about three seconds before he realized what the meaning was. Dropping the plate cover with a bang, he whipped around to look at Hermione.

"Mya? Are you? Are we? A baby?"

"Yes my love. It's very early, but this baby is placed where they belong."

Ron let out a giant whoop and knocked over his chair as he grabbed his wife and planted a searing kiss on her. His hand went to her belly as he dreamed of their future. As his happiness turned to lust, they started to lean over the table as the kiss intensified. Then Hermione pulled back with a gasp.

"Love, do you want to have dinner or not?"

Ron looked torn for a minute between food and dragging his wife off to bed. Eventually he decided and released her to serve the actual meal. It was as spectacular as it had smelled when he came in the door and he easily put away two large helpings. Then, when Hermione was ready for cleanup, he pulled her away and took her to their bedroom to continue what he had tried to start earlier.

Shortly after Hermione and Ron found out about their upcoming addition, it was time for the Potter family's expansion. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table on the morning of Saturday, the first of October, watching Harry make omelets and discussing plans for the day when her backache suddenly flared and the first contraction hit her. Harry noticed immediately and all thought of breakfast fled. He made a quick floo call to Molly, who came through immediately to tend to James while Harry took Ginny to the hospital. At four that afternoon, their second son was born. They named him Albus Severus as planned and prepared for the reactions the name would cause. The name had originally been Harry's idea, but Ginny had warmed to it over the previous months. When Harry went to the conference room where all the family was waiting and announced the arrival, the name was a shock to everyone. As soon as they got a chance to see the small boy, objections were forgotten. The following day, the Potters were back home as a family of four.

While Hermione was thrilled about her new nephew, she decided that she wanted to wait to announce her own news for a couple of months. Even though the healer assured her everything was fine, she still had fears. She didn't quite make it a full two months before she and Ron had to disclose their good news. Molly was entirely too perceptive and had been giving Hermione strange looks, causing them to make the announcement to the family during a Sunday supper at the Burrow in early November. The following Thursday, they also told the rest of their friends and everyone was ecstatic for them. Padma also announced that she was expecting again and was thrilled when she found out that both babies would be due the following March.

The year gradually drew to a close, with the DA Christmas celebration occurring on Thursday the 22nd. The year had been one of trials and setbacks, but mostly of personal progress and future promise. Each of the elite group of friends were becoming well poised to take larger roles and make even greater strides in the future.


	33. 2006

**And I'm back! I know it's been forever, but now that** ** _Rainbow Dream_** **is done, I am refocusing on this and** ** _Harmony Bound._** **My goal will be to post every two weeks. That is just a goal though and honestly, this story's muse has been fickle. That said, I have a nice long chapter for you that I hope you enjoy.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 33 – 2006

Alicia Zabini arrived back at her penthouse apartment shortly before seven in the evening and collapsed onto the first couch she saw. It had been a terribly long day, with the ambassador assigning her the duty of babysitting a junior official from the Department for Magical Transportation who was in country to discuss floo regulations. Her official role was as translator, but in actuality, her main task had been ensuring that the man didn't embarrass Britain too much. Even though he didn't speak French, many of her French associates spoke enough English to understand a bit of his crass remarks, leaving her to cover. Then there was the fact that the man was a slob. She had cast a nonverbal scourgify on his robes and he didn't even notice when the coffee drippings down the front disappeared. Thankfully, he had left an hour earlier and she would not miss him. She knew he was knowledgeable in his area, but still.

Anyway, today was her last day working before her leave. Now she just had to relax for the next two weeks before her daughter made her appearance. When she had first been told she would be given a mandatory leave two weeks before her due date, it had rankled her. Now though, she was tired, sore, and more than willing to yield to a bit of pampering. With that thought in mind, she went to change before dinner. A couple of minutes later, Blaise appeared. Equally tired, he gave her a small kiss and rubbed her belly before taking her hand as they made their way to the dining room. Their two house elves had a perfect French meal waiting and Alicia dove in with relish. After dinner, she lasted barely an hour before deciding to go to bed early.

Three hours later, Alicia woke and made one of her frequent bathroom visits. When she returned to bed, she was sitting on the edge when a gripping pain hit her. She had been having small, infrequent contractions for a few weeks, but this was something else entirely. She sat and waited and, seven minutes later, another contraction hit her. Scared, she called for Blaise, who was in his office down the hall. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was only the fourth, well almost the fifth. She had thirteen days yet to go. Blaise appeared in the doorway and came over to hug her. Then he noticed the look on her face.

"Licie love, what? The baby? Now?"

"I think so. Two contractions, seven minutes apart. Really big."

All the color drained from his face as he stood in shock. Then he shook himself and began to move. He went to his wife and began to settle her in the bed. Then he left briefly to begin making floo calls. His first call was to the mid-witch. While there was an excellent magical hospital nearby, Alicia had decided on a home birth, the same way she and generations before her had been born. Once the mid-witch was summoned, Blaise next called both their families. When he returned to the bedroom, the third contraction was just hitting, nine minutes after the previous. By the time of the fourth contraction, the mid-witch had arrived and began to administer the pain block charms. With the contractions still irregular, she declared that they had a long wait ahead of them, but everything looked fine, even if the baby was a bit early.

Alicia labored for the next fourteen hours, ushering in a new day just a couple of hours after her labor began. Both families arrived and were waited on by the house elves in the living room and library. Finally, shortly after noon on the fifth, Zoe Alicia Zabini made her debut. She was small at just shy of three kilos, but her voice made up for it. She had a mass of brown curls and deep blue eyes that would soon change to a rich brown. The entire family was besotted with her immediately and any disappointment about the firstborn not being the heir was soon forgotten. Later that day, Blaise happily sent off a flurry of owls with the good news.

The owl with the announcement destined for the Potter household arrived the next morning as Ginny finished feeding her second son and then began cleaning up James from his breakfast, who had managed to coat his head in porridge while his mum was busy nursing. Ginny was happy with her two boys, but she firmly promised herself for the thousandth time to take longer before adding a third. If she added a third. She desperately wanted a little girl, but many days she was left wondering if she had already reached her limit. Harry was willing to go along with her, although she knew he wanted another. Truthfully, Harry would be thrilled if she would give him a whole Quidditch team, but that wasn't happening. She understood that he had grown up without family and was happy now that he had his own, but that didn't mean she needed to provide all of them. He was an excellent, doting uncle and would have plenty of kids to spoil thanks to her own large family, not to mention the extended DA family. She paused in the middle of her cleanup and accepted the owl's message. When she read the happy news, she lit up and dreamed about who the new arrival looked like. Hopefully the Zabinis would make a DA dinner soon.

Once the breakfast mess was cleaned up, Ginny bundled up the boys and went outside to the small back garden of Grimmauld. James was a bundle of energy and loved being outside no matter the weather. As he ran circles around the small garden, she once again thought that they really needed more space for the one mobile boy before her second son starting walking. She and Harry had discussed finding a house outside the city a couple of times, but life always intervened.

Later that afternoon, Ginny finally got a break when she put the boys down for a nap and was able to retreat to her basement workshop. Her rune work was coming along well and she was scheduled to take her NEWT in Runes at the Ministry the following Monday. She contemplated going for her mastery, but thought she would wait until her project was complete, which she hoped would be in just a few months.

Someone else who was considering his mastery was Neville. Despite the fact that he was teaching Herbology now, he had never sat for his mastery and he was the only professor teaching a subject without one. Minerva understood he had the knowledge, but occasionally dropped hints that it would look good if he had the papers to prove it. Over the Christmas holidays he had read through the requirements and knew he was prepared for the theoretical paper test. The other half of the test required a unique research project that would be judged on several merits, including overall contribution to further knowledge of his subject. Neville already had a few side projects that had been churning in his head and, after returning from the Christmas break, he began to work on a better method for extracting murtlap sap from the stubborn plant. The sap was critical in a number of healing salves and a couple of potions, but the current methods of sap harvesting were lengthy, tedious and had the potential for minimal sap harvest. The murtlaps in the greenhouses had been flourishing, so he had plenty of specimens and began research to both increase sap production and find a way to better harvest it. Any time he had between classes and his other duties were spent on his project and he hoped to have it completed by the Easter holidays in April.

While Neville was fussing over his plants, Angie was fretting over the new displays at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Since Harry had bought the store and she had taken over management, their new ideas had caused the place to flourish and she was eager to bring in a new range of international products. The problem was squeezing it all into the shop. She finally had to decrease a couple of her original displays to make room for the new, even though she wasn't happy about it. When the charms shop next door moved to a larger location down the alley, she made a stop at Grimmauld one evening to talk to Harry. Ginny was familiar with the shop and contributed her ideas as well. By the end of the evening, Harry authorized the expansion and they had plans in place for the remodeling. It would mean closing the shop for three days and would take an intensive amount of work during that time, but they planned on a grand reopening after. Harry mildly dreaded the extra work, but when he had bought the shop, he had decided to not do it by halves.

While he was busy with his businesses, Harry's job as an Auror was still his primary duty. Since the disaster in Senegal, Robards had kept him close to the office, but exceedingly busy. While Harry had envisioned his life as an Auror much differently, he found that the change over the previous year to be easier than he would have thought. He had seen enough 'action' before he was even an Auror and now that he had a family, he didn't miss the field as much as he thought he would. It still drew him a bit and he loved to listen to the stories from the others who returned from field work, but spending nights playing with his boys or curled up with his wife was much better than being stuck on a cold, wet surveillance detail. His skills with paperwork had become even more refined and he could pick out tiny leads from seemingly inconsequential reams of business ledgers. Sometimes he couldn't always explain what led him to the tiny leads, it was almost a niggling feeling of something not being right. He talked to Ginny about it at length and she seemed to think that he had some minor latent form of seer ability. Harry was taken aback when she first suggested it, but after thinking about it he decided it could be possible. He taught his methods to others and had a couple of juniors who were quite good, but no one matched his skill. He also continued to help with the minutiae of running the department, but if he was busy with a business investigation, Robards gave him leave to draft anyone to assist. Usually there were one or two on desk duty while they recovered from injuries and Harry felt it was good for each person in the department to get the perspective of helping with the departmental paperwork. When he had mentioned that in a meeting once, a few had thought he was being sarcastic, but as more and more of the department got a chance to work a couple of days on the paperwork detail, they learned he was correct.

In March of 2006, Harry was just wrapping up his testimony in a trial for an illegal potions distributor and amazingly didn't have another investigation ongoing. He was thinking about possibly taking a couple of days off when Robards called him into his office one afternoon.

"Potter! I heard things are going well with the trial. Seems a conviction will be likely shortly. And not a moment too soon. That bastard nearly killed six people with his shoddy, cheap potions work. Anyway, your plate is looking cleaner after this and I have a special assignment for you."

Harry waited, eyeing his boss cautiously. Robards saw the look and chuckled.

"Ha! You're suspicious about what I'm up to. Bloody good! Not to worry though, this should be a safe assignment. Mostly political, but right in your alley. I need you to polish off a few suits. I'm sending you to the States to liaison with the FBI. Bob Mueller himself wants to talk to you. Met the man once a few years ago. He was in the middle of reorganizing everything after the attacks. Good man. Talks straight. Your success with both magical and muggle banking and business records has not gone unnoticed by the muggles and Bob is one to keep his options open. His wife's also a squib so the family knows about us, although his position would have made him privy as well. I have a portkey for you next Monday. Two days in DC at headquarters. I know you hate the political shit, but you do it damn well. Once that's over, you get to the meat of the issue and go to Quantico for an intensive ten days of instruction. The Bureau is hand picking a group of their most promising to put in your class. They told me they even have a couple of squibs, but most of the class will only be told that you're with British special forces. You don't have much left once this trial wraps, so spend the rest of the week preparing your materials. Jenkins is in office until his leg heals and he needs a bit of a knockdown after that stunt he pulled, so he's your grunt to use for anything else while you prepare."

Robards handed Harry a scant few papers that were correspondence from their colleagues in the States. He glanced briefly and it all seemed straightforward. He was a bit surprised to be meeting with the director himself. It should be an interesting trip. Robards was quiet, waiting for questions.

"Alright sir, looks straightforward. I'll have to get busy on materials. Have to make sure that any documentation I use are non-magical in nature for the class. Don't need muggle agents thinking I'm nutters with references to illegal potions and black market dragon hides. I'll start this afternoon. I'm assuming Joey will have my travel arrangements soon?"

Robards thanked Harry, who gave a nod and left the office, his head already spinning with ideas. That night he delivered the news to Ginny that he was going to be gone for close to two weeks. She wasn't thrilled, but at least it wasn't field work. Harry was vague about the assignment, but was able to tell her it was Stateside. His careful dodging told her it was political, which was really all Ginny needed to know. She hated politics.

Over the next couple of days Harry remained busy at the office finalizing his lessons, including sterilizing the materials for a muggle audience. He had a couple of suits, but Ginny thought he needed something new and he took a long lunch on Wednesday to meet his wife while he went and picked out some new items. Clothes were something he appreciated after wearing hand-me-downs for years and he liked custom tailored items of fine quality. He had to pay for a rush on the tailoring, but it was worth it. He had learned that he was hard to fit even when it came to casual items. He was shorter in stature, a couple of inches below six feet, but he had a small waist topped with broader shoulders built during all his training. He wasn't as big as Ron, but his proportions were unusual. Ginny lent her advice of course and then he took his wife to lunch before returning to the office.

The Saturday before he was due to leave was sunny for February, although still chilly. He and Ginny bundled themselves and the boys for a day at the zoo that ended with pizza and playtime at an indoor playground. On Sunday they stayed home and Harry focused solely on his family. He never tired of playing with his boys and certainly his games with his wife later that night were even more fun. At eight on Monday morning, he kissed them all and made his way to the office, where he caught his portkey.

While Harry was on his way across the pond, one of his shops was hosting a unique event. Per Harry's recommendation, McGonagall had presented the idea of a field trip to Magical Menagerie to Professor Hagrid and the professor and headmistress both agreed on the idea for NEWT level students in Care of Magical Creatures. On the third Monday of February, the fourteen NEWT sixth and seventh year students and Professor Hagrid all took a special portkey to the Leaky and then made their way down Diagon. Zach was waiting for them and left the front of the shop in the hands of two assistants while he showed the class around back. Some of the creatures were basic for the NEWT students, but what was interesting were the accommodations that were made to keep the creatures happy in the long term. There were also considerations around the sheer diversity that the shop had in residence. The students got to see for example how a specially charmed wall separated the dugbogs and bowtruckles, who were mortal enemies. The wall was charmed to block sound and smell, since the dugbogs' unusual peaty scent would send the bowtruckles into a frenzy. The store also had a new colony of horklumps that had just been brought in from Norway. The colony was a unique variant that several senior healers at Mungo's had ordered and the shop was caring for while the healers performed their research. Hagrid was like a third year in Honeydukes for the first time, never having been to the back of the store before. The field trip lasted the whole morning before the students left to get lunch at the Leaky before returning to school. They nearly had to drag their professor away, but Zach promised Hagrid that he could visit at any time.

While Harry was whizzing across the water with his portkey, Seamus was across a smaller body of water busy dealing with the management of the very successful Wheezes branch in Dublin. George had implemented a bonus system for his store managers based on profits at the end of the year and Seamus' had come to a tidy sum. He had also been living quite cheap in a flat in a family owned building, allowing him to save a bit. Even his twice weekly binges at the pub didn't set him back too bad and he began to look at buying a place of his own. His flat was nice, but his uncle lived downstairs and always had to tease him about any visitors that Seamus had. A week earlier he had casually hinted to Catriona about moving in, only to be interrupted by his uncle's shouting from downstairs. Although it wouldn't be easy with his far reaching family connections, he was ready to find a place where four of the six flats in the building were not inhabited by family. Especially since Catriona was becoming a more regular fixture at his flat and cousin Flynn was a little to appreciative of the raven haired beauty.

With these thoughts in mind, Seamus used the quiet Monday afternoon to leave the shop in the capable hands of an assistant and begin looking for a new place of his own. He didn't expect to find anything that day, but surprisingly, his second stop provided exactly what he was looking for. It was a two bedroom flat on a Hodgson street, a good block from Killfanie street where his family owned half the buildings. It was a corner unit on only the second floor and offered the benefits of a mixed magical and muggle environment. No actual muggles lived in the building, but there were quite a few squibs and the building featured shielded electricity. The kitchens were kept a bit old fashioned without modern electronics on the appliances due to the magic in the area, but it was all quite functional and was also well within Seamus' budget. He made an offer early that evening and the sale was confirmed the following day. It all moved a bit quickly for him, and a part of him still wondered if he was ready for the step into adulthood, but then he remembered Catriona and any doubts vanished. After finalizing some paperwork on Tuesday, he returned to the store and focused on a new shipment of stock that had arrived that morning.

Harry's arrival in DC went well and he spent a couple of days being shuttled around FBI headquarters and also to a couple of off-site meetings at the Capitol with a few senators who were on key committees. Bob Mueller was as straight as Robards had promised and was, to Harry's embarrassment, well versed on Harry's history and battles during the war. The senators he met with all had magical ties and all knew him on sight. It was a bit disconcerting to find that a fair number of influential people in the States were so familiar with him, but Harry did his best to engender an environment of cooperation as he carefully answered a multitude of questions. When he actually sat down at headquarters with Bob and his senior staff to show them a brief overview of his methods, they were all suitably impressed. After two long days and nights spent dining with some of the key powers in the city, Harry was driven out to Quantico. He was assigned an instructor's apartment and, while not extravagant, it was surprisingly comfortable and well suited for his stay. His classes started the following morning and he was pleased with the eighteen elite agents that had been picked to be his first American students. One in the class was a squib, but gave no indication that she realized just who their instructor was, at least until after class. When the entire class dismissed at the end of the day, she hung back to ask him a couple of pointed questions about rumors from the war and seemed in awe of him, but Harry was weary of it all. After nearly eight years he wished that everyone would put it behind them, but he knew that was impossible.

As his time at Quantico with the class drew to a close, a couple of the senior staff stopped in to check on the class. On the last day, Bob Mueller himself stopped by and the entire class snapped to attention as he came to thank Harry personally. He then addressed the students and tasked them with practicing their skills and preparing to pass on the knowledge and unique methods that Harry had developed. When Harry dismissed his class for the last time, the students all agreed to stay in touch and a couple of them he knew would remain friends even after he left. When he finally gathered his things and left the classroom, he was surprised to find Bob's assistant waiting for him. Harry had planned on borrowing a car or catching a ride, but Bob wanted Harry to head back to the city with him.

After quickly gathering his bag from his room, Harry soon found himself with an hour of dedicated time to talk to the director one on one. The man was fascinating, having served in Vietnam and received several medals, then becoming a lawyer and working as a US Attorney in a couple of states. His grasp of law made the ride quite interesting. By the end, Harry exchanged a hearty handshake and he and the director promised to help each other in the future in any ways possible. It was another amazing step toward a new future of not just British-American relations, but also muggle-magical relations. Harry portkeyed home that evening and arrived at the Ministry shortly before midnight. He was thrilled to be home, but had not quite eight hours before he was expected to report to Robards in the morning.

Harry had barely stepped into the office the following morning when he heard his name booming from Robards office. Harry shook his head and suppressed a smirk about his boss' surveillance charms in the department. Dropping some papers on his desk on the way by, he quickly stepped in to talk to Robards.

"Potter! Glad to have you back. I was afraid they were going to try to keep you over there. Come, sit and debrief."

Harry was a bit surprised at the offer of a casual seat, but did as requested and spent the next fifteen minutes summarizing the trip for Robards. When he finished, his boss was smirking.

"Well Potter, glad it went so smoothly. I've actually heard from Bob and a couple of others. You made a damn good impression. Theo at the Department of Magic over there hinted about trying to steal you away. I was tempted to get a portkey over just to hex him. Word's gotten up to the Minister as well. He wants the two of us at lunch in his conference room. Noon prompt. In the meantime, I'll let you get with Jenkins and find out what he's managed to bungle with paperwork while you've been gone. Have fun with that."

Harry took the dismissal and stood with a brief nod. He was surprised at the summons for lunch with the Minister, but decided to focus on catching up with Jenkins and the others who had been taking turns handling his duties while gone. The morning sped by and Harry might have skipped lunch if he hadn't had the appointment. Word filtered around the department quickly that he and Robards were lunching with the big man, but Harry was well practiced at ignoring rumors. He and Robards took the stairs up three levels and arrived promptly at the Minister's suite of offices at noon. When they stepped in the conference room, Kingsley and the other department heads and assistants had mostly already arrived, including Hermione and her boss. Kingsley stood when they entered and came around the table to shake Harry's hand, causing the buzz of conversations around the room to quiet.

"Harry, welcome back! I've been talking to Theo in the States. You made quite an impression."

"Thanks Minister…"

Kingsley squeezed Harry's hand tightly and glared at him. Realizing his mistake, Harry smiled and corrected himself.

"Thanks Kingsley. The trip was interesting to see how the muggles train and the different tools they use. I also met quite a few intriguing people."

"Intriguing, ha! I guess that's one way to put it."

The arrival of the cafeteria staff with several floating platters of food cut off their conversation as Harry and Robards went to find seats. The next twenty minutes were spent eating and with casual conversation before Kingsley set his empty plate aside and addressed the room.

"Alright everyone, we have all been beyond busy, but I thought it was important to implement these monthly all department lunches again. With a combination of holidays and illnesses we've let them go too long. This is where we can all come together and reconnect. It is all too easy to insulate ourselves in each of our areas. Now, we have a new addition to the room. You all know Mr. Potter by reputation of course and I can see some of you giving me a questioning look. A few years ago, before I took office, the Auror department was a subsidiary of the DMLE and had a director and an assistant in addition to the DMLE director and their assistant. When Fudge was in office, he removed a number of positions to strengthen the power of some of his supporters. I am now going to reverse another of his decisions. Auror Potter has been acting in a capacity that has been unofficial and I am now officially making him the assistant director of the Auror department. I've spoken to Director Robards about this already and he's completely in support of this. I daresay that it won't come as a surprise to anyone else in the department. Any questions?"

A couple around the room didn't look happy, but they were all at least thirty years Harry's senior and thought the 'boy' needed at least another decade to cut his teeth. For most the announcement was a bit after the fact. Hermione didn't hold back as she beamed a smile at her best friend. When there were no questions, Kingsley nodded and yielded the floor to each department head in turn for a report of the pertinent updates from their areas. The assistant directors gave their input and, as necessary, provided supporting documentation that was passed around the room. After Robards presented his report on the Auror department, Harry took a couple of minutes to summarize his recent trip to the States. There were a couple surprised looks at some of the names that he dropped and even those who weren't fans of Harry's couldn't help but be a bit awed. The lunch and meeting took a bit over two hours. When it was done, Harry stopped and talked to Hermione briefly.

When Harry and Robards returned to the Auror department, his boss called everyone who was in the office over and made the announcement about Harry's official title change. He then replaced the nameplate on Harry's office door with one that listed his new title. Everyone congratulated Harry, but none were surprised. Once everyone returned to their desks, Harry left briefly to send an owl to Ginny to let her know that he had news to be celebrated and Ron and Hermione would be coming for dinner.

Dinner that night was a festive affair and extended to after dinner drinks and dessert after the boys were put to bed. The DA were all close, but the two couples would always be the closest, bound by family and the deep friendship that the trio had built through all their adventures and trials. Hermione was now only a few weeks from delivering and desisted from alcohol, but happily indulged in a second helping of chocolate torte. There was a bit of teasing about how long it would take Harry to make full director, but he wasn't in a rush and Robards was hale, hearty, and wasn't going anywhere. Ron and Hermione finally left for home shortly before ten and Ginny then dragged her husband upstairs for her own appreciative congratulations.

The next DA dinner was a bit over a week later and was held at Cho and Wes' house. Cara was now almost four and was even more beautiful than her mother. She was a happy child and natural leader who gathered several others her age and led them in games. The main topic at dinner was Harry's promotion and he received a fair bit of ribbing mixed with the good wishes. The food was fantastic and everyone was just finishing the meal when Padma set her fork down and suddenly groaned, grabbing her belly. She was still eleven days from her due date, but it seemed that the baby had other ideas as a puddle quickly formed under her chair. The room became chaotic as everyone began to scramble. Robert floo'd with her to St. Mungo's immediately. Everyone else began gathering children and figuring out what children were going where. Hermione and Ron took the majority since Hermione needed to get home to rest anyway. Wes stayed with the others while his wife and all the friends followed to St. Mungo's. The staff realized who was arriving and had their conference room ready. Thankfully, they didn't have long to wait. At half past midnight on the 24th of February, Kieran Abhik Malone made his debut. All the family went first to visit, including the grandparents who had arrived not long after all the friends. Then all the friends filtered through. Cho had brought along the large strawberry cake that was supposed to have been dessert and an impromptu birthday party was thrown. Ron and Hermione came to visit the next morning and found a large piece waiting for them as well.

The next DA dinner was scheduled for the sixteenth of March and everyone teased Hermione that she should aim her own delivery for the day, a notion that did not amuse her. She was in the late stages of her pregnancy and more than ready to be done, but willing to allow it to take a while if it meant a large, healthy baby. After her tubal pregnancy, she had worried as each month progressed and she marked off new milestones. Her due date was the 21st and by Friday the 10th, she was uncomfortable enough that she stopped working and took a couple of months leave. She had wrapped her assignments, but still wanted to keep working on reintroducing her last law change, but that was put on hold. As the sixteenth approached, she began to worry over the teasing about delivering at dinner and wasn't sure if she wanted to attend. She hadn't missed one in over a year and thought she may skip it. The decision was made for her on the Tuesday before when she went into labor. She had been home trying to relax and fighting back pains when the first full contraction hit shortly before ten in the morning. She sent a patronus to Ron and he apparated home almost immediately. She had also sent a patronus to Ginny who then was busy notifying everyone else. Ron quickly took her to St. Mungo's and the head of the labor ward suppressed a groan when he saw who was there. The department had barely recovered from the last DA invasion. Soon Ginny arrived, as well as the rest of the Weasley clan and a number of friends. Hermione's labor went long and everyone filtered in and out throughout the day. Finally, at half past seven in the evening, Rose Elizabeth Weasley arrived. She was small, but healthy with an impressive head of auburn curls, darker than her father's, but still marking her definitely as a Weasley. The next two hours saw everyone taking turns to visit and fuss over Hermione and the baby. By ten in the evening, the crowd had finally dispersed and the healers in in the department breathed a sigh of relief.

Two days after Rose's arrival, most of the DA met for dinner at George and Angie's. Hermione and Ron had just gotten home with Rose that morning and skipped. Luna and Rolf were out of country, as were Blaise and Alicia. Zach and Dean also missed, but everyone else was present. As all the friends kept up the usual flurry of conversations while they ate dessert, Alex stood up and called the room to attention.

"Everyone!"

Alex paused and waited for the room to quiet before continuing.

"Thank you. Vati and I have an announcement. We're expecting again. Our family will be growing again in October, around the 20th."

A cheer went up as those closest to Alex began backslapping him and a few friends came to hug Vati. Padma had known and beamed at her sister. Everyone was about to sit down when they noticed that Oliver and Katie were still standing. Everyone had an idea what was coming as Oliver grinned like a fool.

"Alright, I guess this is a good time. Katie and I are also happy to announce we're expecting. We've been waiting a bit to make sure everything is going well. Katie is due August 24th, but we expect that we'll be parents before then. The reason why we've waited is because we were shocked to find out that we're actually expecting triplets. The pregnancy is considered high risk, so we wanted to wait. Katie is now past her first trimester so we thought now was the time."

"And, if I wasn't wearing this huge shirt, you'd see I'm showing."

Katie pulled her shirt tight and did indeed have a very noticeable belly. Everyone in the room was stunned for a minute, and then the cheers went up. Oliver received more than a few compliments on his manliness from the guys in the room while the women all came around to hug their friend. Once the room quieted a bit, the major announcements were done and everyone returned to their seats as talk focused around all their families and how rapidly their combined passel of children was growing.

March soon faded away and April lived up to its reputation as the first two weeks saw near constant rain throughout much of England. On the continent, France fared better as Paris began to show the blooms that made the season in the city so famous. Alicia and Blaise were enjoying the tired bliss of being new parents, while also balancing their careers. Blaise's aunt insisted on coming to help with Zoe, and the large family apartment offered a suite of her own. Alicia still made a point of floo'ing home from the office a couple of times a day, but being able to leave the baby in the care of family was a big help. Zoe had progressed from the infant stage to baby and was the impetus for each of her parents to ensure they were home on time at the end of the day. Alicia was still quite busy, but was improving at delegating tasks to department interns. Delegation also left her free to help with more of the diplomatic decisions that required delicate handling, versus the more menial tasks of babysitting lesser status visitors. This was especially necessary as the ambassador's health was still suffering and each day she was unsure how long he would actually spend in the office. She may have just been the assistant to the ambassador, but more people were realizing that she was the one to go to if key decisions needed to be made promptly.

At the end of April, Alicia was doing as she usually did and handling a delicate situation early one morning at the Bureau. The ambassador was late to arrive as usual and it was left up to her to help negotiate the release of two underage English purebloods who had decided to end a night of partying with a bit of muggle baiting in downtown Paris. They had initially been detained by muggle forces, but due to their being underage and their only crime being that they were drunk, they had been remanded to the embassy, which had handed them over to Bureau. Both families were upset that the muggle police had dared lay a hand on them and Alicia was left to smooth the incident and get the two troublemakers quietly back home. Given the fuss that had already been raised, she had decided to handle it herself and was actually glad that Ambassador Lawton was late because he never dealt with children well. She was just finalizing the portkey details for the boys when an unexpected knock sounded at her door. She waved the door open and was surprised to see Kingsley walk in.

"Minister Shacklebolt, this is quite a surprise. I could hope your visit is for pleasant reasons, but seeing your face, I don't think so. Please, have a seat. Can I offer you tea, coffee, a croissant?"

"No Mrs. Zabini, thank you. This will be a quick trip. My portkey goes back in a half hour, but I thought it was best that I take care of this in person. Obviously you've missed Ambassador Lawton's presence this morning, but from what I understand, that isn't unusual as of late. I know he has been ill and I have been kept apprised of your efforts to keep the office running. I sadly now must inform you that the ambassador passed in his sleep last night. He was found this morning by a house elf. While not a complete surprise, it does leave a large hole to be filled. France is one of our greatest allies and this office is critical in maintaining our relations, as well as providing a foothold for the Ministry on the continent. Thankfully, much of that hole has already been filled lately and I find no reason to change what has slowly been becoming fact anyway. As the Minister of Magic for Britain, I am hereby promoting you to the title of Ambassador for the British Ministry of Magic to the French Bureau du Magie. This is to take effect immediately and I doubt there will be any objection as we all know that this is merely a formality."

Alicia was shocked. Gordon was dead. She knew he had been sick, but it was still a surprise. And now she was being promoted. She was just 28 and hadn't expected this for a few years at least. She quickly collected herself and looked at Kingsley.

"Well Minister, this is a shock and I am saddened of course. I appreciate your faith in me and accept the position gratefully. Do you have any specific concerns or areas that you wish for myself and the office to focus on in regard to our relations with France?"

"Nothing new. You're doing well as it is and relations are better as of late. Gordon's family will work with my office to arrange a proper memorial and I will notify your office as soon as I receive details. Also, you will need to choose someone to be your primary assistant."

Alicia nodded. She had an idea of someone, but would need to talk to the young man first. He had been an intern in the department for nearly four years and had a natural aptitude for handling some of the more difficult officials. She set that thought to the side for a few minutes while she talked to the Minister about a couple of recent news articles and then he had to leave to catch his portkey back. When he left the office, Alicia took a deep breath and began to focus on how to move forward. She had a couple of ideas to simplify procedures in the office and now it seemed she would have a chance to implement them. Over the next month, Alicia made strides in reorganizing the ambassador's office in France.

Meanwhile, back in England Ginny had made strides on her own research and had started testing some prototypes in her basement workshop. She had bought a cheap radio and a remote control car at an electronics store and now had applied her new device to each in an effort to ensure that magic did not destroy the electronics. The solution was a set of runes that would absorb latent atmospheric magic within a certain radius, thus creating an area of null magic for each device, allowing it to work without the electronics being fried. That had been something that she had completed several months prior, but the second stage had been more difficult. She wanted to find a way to eliminate the need for a power source and wanted to direct magic to power the devices. The end solution she had devised was a paired set of runes that were engraved on stickers. The sets were tied together and one sticker would absorb the magic within a certain radius, while the second sticker was placed precisely to draw the absorbed magic from the first rune sticker and use it to power the device. In the case of the RC car, the second sticker was placed within the battery compartment and overlaid the terminals that the batteries usually connected to. In the case of the radio, which used a plug, she had to delve into the electronics and place the sticker on the power board inside the radio. It took a bit of trial and error, but by the beginning of May she was listening to the Rolling Stones while running the car around the basement, all without plugs or batteries, while at the same time firing charms around the devices.

She did run into one complication when she found that the runes could get overloaded if the magic wasn't used up quick enough. She changed her rune sets to be engraved in a thin layer of metal alloy that seemed to hold a greater amount of magic than the plastic or wood she had been using. She also put a low level color change charm on the stickers so that, as the magic built up, the stickers would change color to indicate that they were being used up. When a certain color was reached, the absorbing sticker simply had to be changed out. The power sticker seemed to last longer, although she theorized that it would also eventually need to be replaced. With the initial tests complete on the simple devices, she next tested the stickers on several kitchen appliances, a telly, a laptop, and a mobile phone. She quickly devised different size sticker sets and soon had consistent results that made her feel that she was ready to move forward with patents and marketing. She kept Harry updated with her progress daily and he was quite excited to be able to merge a bit of the muggle conveniences that he had grown up with into the magic world. Once she felt she was ready, she called the family solicitor and began the process to apply for multiple magical patents.

The first DA dinner in June saw the largest gathering of the friends in months, with only Dean missing. He was busy working on an art commission somewhere in Arizona. Rolf and Luna were back in country after a recent trip to Greenland and regaled the group with fanciful tales. Katie was nearly seven months pregnant and already looked like she was past a normal pregnancy. Oliver fussed over her continually, causing a good natured ribbing from his friends. Minerva and Hagrid also made a dinner for the first time in a couple of months and the garden of Ron and Hermione's house was quite full as everyone ate and laughed. At the start of the meal, Alicia confirmed the news of her promotion that had been featured prominently in the Prophet and received hearty congratulations all around. She also talked a bit about some of the challenges she was facing. Then her daughter began to fuss and the ambassador to France was once again a young mother with a hungry child, not one of the most powerful magical diplomats in the world. The meal was almost done when George stood and called everyone to attention. When he glanced at his wife, everyone grinned and had a feeling what was coming.

"Alright everyone, you can probably guess what I'm up to. Angie and I are thrilled to announce that we're expecting again. Our family will be growing again in mid January."

A cheer went up around the table as everyone came over to congratulate the couple. Hermione meanwhile was doing some calculations. The recent baby boom was really starting to add up. She took a moment for the commotion to calm down before speaking up.

"Wow. Our group is definitely helping rebuild the magical population. I count twelve kids with five more on the way. All in about five years."

"Well, there are three Weasleys in our group."

Ginny scowled at Ernie's comment, but everyone else laughed and eventually Ginny softened as well. The rest of dinner finished all too quickly and soon all the young parents began to disperse with their tired children.

As June progressed, Ginny's patents gained approval and she began to work with George on manufacturing details. She had kept her work secret mostly and he was amazed and impressed when she showed him what she had been working on for the previous couple of years. Both she and Harry had mobile phones using the rune stickers and he was shocked when Ginny called Harry at the office to give him a list of groceries to pick up on the way home from work. Of course, that evening Harry relayed the story of the fuss the phone had caused in his department when he took her call. The incident had led to a discussion in Robards' office about the device and her work. Robards was astounded and wanted phones immediately for everyone in the field. Harry assured him that he would have them as soon as possible and Ginny agreed to put the Auror department at the top of her list. George meanwhile took some of the early prototypes and immediately went to buy phones for himself and Angie. By the beginning of July, manufacturing had started and they had a planned reveal scheduled for Saturday the 29th. Ginny had managed to contact Dean in the States and hired him to do the advertisements while she and George worked out the details of the 'revealing party', as they were calling it. Harry meanwhile foresaw some resistance to mixing magic and electronics and began to quietly arrange for security at the event.

When the advertisement design from Dean arrived and Ginny took it to the Prophet, the advertising department first thought that Ginny was joking. One person even became incensed at the idea, but the fact that she was Harry's wife meant that no one tried to actually stop the order. Ginny had expected some resistance, but the venom that some spewed at her was a reminder that, eight years after the end of the war, they still had a long way to go on moving magical Britain's thinking forward. When she left the advertising department, she stopped at Susan's office and they talked for a few minutes. Susan assured Ginny that she would keep a tight rein on the advertising department and ensure that the printing happened correctly and on time. With all the details falling in place for the reveal party, Ginny thanked her friend and went to pick up her boys from the Burrow.

As the Weasley clan started increasing the number of grandchildren, Molly Weasley made sure that all her children understood that their children were not to be parceled off to strangers, and the Burrow had become a daycare center. During the days, the once empty Burrow came to life again with the sounds of a passel of children currently numbering seven, with two more on the way. The oldest was Victoire at six, while four of the children were still in diapers. Occasionally Teddy would visit as well when Andi needed a break and, at eight, should have been the de facto leader. Instead, he usually gave way to the feisty little blonde who was two years his junior. When Ginny went to pick up her boys, the place was chaos and her mother was beaming, in her element. Ginny just shook her head, knowing there was no way she was ever going to match her mother in numbers. She and Harry were in discussion on one more, both wanting a girl. If she decided to try, she knew she would only have one more, even if she ended up with all boys.

As the time for the big revealing party for Ginny's inventions counted down, Michael was busy with a project of his own. In his off hours he retreated to his attic potions lab and was working on refining several commonly used potions. One of these was the blood replenishing potion that had saved countless lives in the sixty plus years since it had been invented. While it was used frequently, keeping up supplies at St. Mungo's and other hospitals was a constant struggle due to the rarity of one particular ingredient, which also had stability issues. The ingredient was spores from a Malagasy hooptang fern. The fern was rare and not every plant produced the spores. Then the harvesting required each delicate leaf to be hand scraped to yield a small quantity of the item. While the spores' medicinal properties had been documented over a century before, the rarity and difficulty of the harvest meant that it had been discounted for close to fifty years. When Cassius Waite had developed the blood replenishing potion, he had tried to eliminate the ingredient, but to no avail. Eventually the end result that included the spores was so effective and vital that it hadn't mattered and the potion had become a staple for most healers. A single phial cost over thirty galleons though and Michael was determined to find an alternative. He had begun his project several years before with research and had tried countless replacement substances, but nothing worked quite the same. He and Neville had talked on occasion about the issue and in July he had a lead that he wanted to review with his friend. He sent an owl to Longbottom Manor and Neville invited him and Tony to lunch that Saturday. While Hannah fixed lunch, testing out a new recipe, Tony went to the kitchen to keep her company and allow his husband and Neville to discuss potion ingredients. The two men kicked back on the patio with butterbeers and Neville looked over at his friend.

"Alright Mike, so tell me what your latest research is?"

"Well, I found an old book about the Amazon and the tribal shamans and their practices. Quite a bit of the book is pure speculation, but there was one note about a plant the shamans use for vitality and virility. Apparently the plant increases blood flow and, in large enough quantities, allows a tribal leader to attempt the impregnation of up to ten women a night. The plant's translated name is the hairy mud bush. According to the description, in spring the bush has hundreds of bright green shoots covered in small hairs and then in the late summer, it turns brown and starts to dry out as it leaks a muddy sap. That sap is what the shamans use. I know that Pomona and Hannah were in the Amazon for a while and I was wondering if you remember anything from their notes about this bush?"

"Hmm, interesting. Ten women a night? That would be impressive, if it's true. Let me go find the journal for the Amazon. I could ask Hannah, but I think she was sick with her spider bite most of that time."

Neville got up and left for a few minutes before returning with a black leather bound book. He sat down and flipped through it for a good ten minutes while Michael silently hoped for a lead. All of a sudden Neville made a loud exclamation and looked up at him.

"I think I may have found what you are talking about Mike. Here it's called a mud plant due to the sap it emits. Not a bush and no mention of hairs, but that could be due to the season. No exact details, but there is a note that the local shamans use it quite a bit. It's mainly found in the far west of the Amazon jungle, along a couple of tributaries. Pomona's note indicates that she was shown a sample during her visit to the city of Manaus. She lists the local university contact who aided her in the city. She spent a full week there and they have a magical division of the university. Do you want me to try to contact him about possible samples?"

"Yes! That would be fantastic. If we could get live samples, do you think you could help me setup a space for them at the house?"

"Maybe. It would probably be better if I kept them in greenhouse six at the school. It's already setup for a similar tropical environment. I wouldn't mind studying it myself. You could help me when it's time to harvest. This is all provided we could get hold of some live samples."

"Well, I'd be willing to pay for them of course. Provided they aren't too horribly expensive."

"Alright, I guess the next step then is for me to contact Joao in Brazil and see if he can help us."

Michael thanked his friend, feeling hopeful about his research was moving forward for the first time in months. He was careful to calm himself down though. He had been frustrated by dead ends before. He and Neville talked a bit about Neville's teaching and then Hannah and Tony appeared with a magnificent lunch featuring a new kind of pasta salad that Hannah wanted them to try. It turned out to be quite good, although Hannah wanted to adjust the seasonings a bit. They ate slowly and talked well into the afternoon before Michael and Tony thanked their friends and headed back home.

The morning of July 29th dawned blazingly hot and the Potter house was all up early. After a quick breakfast, Harry took the boys to the Burrow where Molly was going to babysit all the grandkids during the event. She was supportive and proud of Ginny's work, but not overly enthusiastic about muggle electronics. She had to fight for her husband's attention enough before and only anticipated the new invention making things worse.

Ginny arrived at the shop just after George and they immediately began setting up the displays. Angie meanwhile had gone to the bakery to pick up the cake and Bill arrived before long with vats of juice. One thing George had learned as a businessman was that offering free food always brought the public out for an unveiling. Harry was on hand to help with the setup of a muggle stereo and a telly playing a video to wow the crowds. Shortly before nine, he turned the stereo on as the crowds began to gather and the sound of Queen's _It's A Kind of Magic_ sounded across Diagon Alley. The song had been a suggestion of Hermione's, whose dad was a Queen fan, and Ginny thought it was a hilarious choice.

At ten past the hour, a good sixty people were waiting and George decided it was time as the music was turned down to a background level and he gave a brief introduction for his sister. Ginny then came to the podium and explained the rune stickers and how they worked. She then talked a bit about some of the amazing technologies that the muggles had available. Finally, she and George played a game with him at the far end of Diagon feeding her answers via a phone conversation. Each were not visible to each other and the instant communication caused jaws to drop. Halfway through the presentation, a few protestors had to be silenced and one who raised a wand was quickly bound by a nearby Auror as Ginny continued without stopping. With the presentation done, Ginny and George together welcomed everyone to the shop and the cover came off the food table as everyone dashed to claim some cake.

Angie, Verity, and Fleur were handling the main shop while the rest of the family circulated through the crowd. Bill especially was on alert for trouble and signaled a nearby Auror after he hexed an older wizard who had hidden behind a sign and was aiming at Ginny. They had expected trouble, but the fact that his baby sister was personally targeted enraged Bill and Harry wasn't much better. Thanks to the Auror presence and family help, there were no major incidents, although nine arrests were made. Susan was there with a Prophet reporter and promised that the unveiling would be a headline the next day. By noon the food was long gone and all the displays were moved inside. Most of the crowds had diminished and now security would be handled by the heavy wards that George had for his two shopfronts. The first day didn't see a lot of sales, but that was expected. Muggleborns were the most interested. Others would need to first purchase devices before they would need the rune stickers to protect them. At the end of the day everyone was pleased with how the unveiling had gone and Ginny hoped that her invention would signal a new blending of magic with muggle technology.

The following day's article in the Prophet was a balanced view of both sides of the argument for an against technology, but ultimately leaned for integrating muggle devices. The phone demonstration especially showed what an advantage could be offered. Even fast owls were anything but in comparison to instantaneous communication. The article did serve to publicize the event after the fact and Ginny hadn't anticipated the flood of mail that was precipitated. It ranged from thankful to dangerous, with two packages bearing harmful potions that were set to explode on opening. Thankfully, with Harry being who he was, they had a room in the basement where all mail was delivered to that included special wards that destroyed anything harmful.

Along with the mail, there was another side effect to the unveiling of Ginny's work that was much happier. A year previous, while she had been developing the stickers, she had taken her NEWT in Runes and passed with an O. Three days after the article in the Prophet, she was contacted by a Runemaster at the Ministry about pursuing her mastery. It was something she had considered, but wasn't sure if she was eligible for since she was self taught. The elderly wizard reassured her and that Thursday she went to the Ministry to fill out her application for mastery consideration. As was usual for any mastery, a significant multi-stage project was required to show practical application of skill and Ginny included a sheaf of copies of her working notes and final summary, as well as a pack of the completed rune stickers for evaluation. The application took nearly three hours just to apply and she left feeling unsure about how her work would be received.

While Ginny waited for a response on her mastery application, Katie's waiting for her triplets ended on August 8th. She was nearly 37 weeks pregnant and wasn't surprised when she woke up early that morning to a gripping pain and knew it was time. Oliver was thankfully off season and they went to St. Mungo's promptly. Katie asked him to contact Angie immediately after their families were notified and then Angie proceeded to notify all their friends. Soon the hospital was once again inundated as everyone nervously waited for the very special triple arrival. At half past two, Oliver appeared in the conference room, beaming, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as he made his announcement.

"They're here! Three girls! Evangeline Grace, Isadora Harmony and Juliet Hope. They're small, but healthy and loud. Juliet is the largest at 1.9 kilos and Evie is the smallest at 1.6, but the healer says they're good size for triplets."

Everyone let out a cheer that shook the room as Oliver was pummeled and ribbed about now having three little girls to protect. The two sets of grandparents went with him first to visit and then all the friends took turns. The babies were in a special nursery in a single crib encased in a protective bubble and monitored continuously due to their small size. No one said anything, but more than one of the friends was scared at just how tiny they appeared. The healers may have been reassuring, but the three precious little girls were the smallest any of them had seen. Katie was recovering well, although she wished she could have her babies nearby. Still, the need for additional care was not unexpected. After everyone had checked on her and peered at the babies, she was left to finally get some rest.

A full two weeks after she submitted her application for mastery, Ginny received a reply from the Ministry with an appointment time for her final testing and meeting with the Ministry Runemasters. The date was in only four days and Ginny spent the evenings revising and trying to think of what may be covered in the test. While she was quite nervous, Harry reassured her that she would be fine. When the day arrived, she dropped the boys at the Burrow and then did her best to calm herself as she floo'd to the Ministry. The test she was presented with was thorough, but not overly long. All the included questions were advanced and could never be answered without a strong underlying knowledge of the subject. So, while she finished in just a bit over an hour, her brain felt quite wrung out at the end.

After being allowed a half hour break, she next proceeded to the interview portion. She was sat in front of four Runemasters, only one of whom appeared to be under sixty. Two seemed openly disdainful and even asked how old she was. It was clear that they thought she should return in another half century or so. She persevered though and answered all their questions, while discussing her rune stickers at length, focusing on the layers of underlying principles. The interview lasted nearly three hours and Ginny felt that it was worse than all her school testing combined. When the masters were finally satisfied, she was sent back to the lounge where tea was waiting and she spent the next hour reviewing all her answers while she wondered what they were discussing.

After the interminable wait, Ginny was finally called back to the interview room and was shocked to see three of the four masters smiling at her, while the fourth remained neutral, but at least wasn't as openly hostile as he had been previously. Runemaster Celestia Adams spoke for the group.

"Well Mrs. Potter, after a fair bit of discussion and after reviewing your test results and project details, I'm proud to present you with your certificate of mastery. I must say that your work is quite impressive and I would never have expected something as profoundly impacting from someone of your age. I know some have doubts about the impact of your devices on our world, but the underlying work is quite sound."

Ginny took the offered parchment and shook the old witch's hand. She was stunned. She had done it. She quickly collected herself to reply.

"Wow. Thank you Runemaster. I am honored and thank each of you for your time and consideration."

Each of the others came over to speak to Ginny after. They all asked to be addressed by their names now that she was also a Runemaster and they were in like company. The thought was amazing, but Ginny conceded. Once she left the old masters, she stumbled out to the lift, still in a daze. Deciding that this was big enough to interrupt Harry at work, she made her way to the Auror department. Harry was in his office next to Robards' and looked up at his wife, shocked to see her in the office. The look on Ginny's face was still stunned and Harry didn't know what to think at first.

"Ginny? How'd it go? Were they as rough as the rumors say?"

"Well, yes, but I did it."

Ginny held out the parchment to her husband and realization dawned on Harry's face as he let out a large whoop and grabbed Ginny to spin her around. The noise brought Robards to the connecting door and he was a bit surprised to see his assistant director kissing his wife quite thoroughly. Harry pulled back to grin at his boss.

"Sorry sir, got a bit carried away. Ginny just got her mastery. I'm married to a Runemaster now."

Robards face split into a grin as he stepped in to offer his congratulations. He then pushed Harry and Ginny out to the main department, where Harry made the announcement to the entire department. Ginny blushed as everyone began applauding. With the announcement done, Robards promptly ordered Harry to take his wife out to celebrate and leave an hour early. Harry happily ignored the stack of forms on his desk and did as ordered. Their first stop was at the Burrow, where Molly crushed her daughter in a hug as she cried tears of joy. She assured them that she would watch the boys while they went out to celebrate, and Harry took Ginny home to get ready. They decided on Frederico's, but it was still a bit early and Ginny had an idea how to spend their time as she pulled her husband close.

"So Mr. Potter, ever wonder what it would be like to make love to a Runemaster?"

"Not really love. You saw them. They're ancient."

Ginny laughed and gave him a playful slap as his mouth captured hers while his hands deftly began removing her top. They undressed each other slowly, lavishing kisses as they went. When Harry pulled his wife's knickers down, he began to kiss up her thigh as Ginny moaned. When his tongue lightly touched her clit, she fell back on the bed. Harry remained in place as he deftly continued working her until she screamed into climax, glad for the empty house and not needing the usual silencing charms. As she relaxed after, her legs were still hanging limply as she sat on the edge of the bed. Harry stood up and grabbed her legs as he quickly slid into her, pulling her legs up to deepen his strokes as Ginny cried his name. Restraining himself, he slowed down a bit and leaned over to nip on Ginny's neck while their movements continued in a harmonious rhythm. As they approached their climaxes, they locked eyes and whispered their love as they reached a mutual peak and trembled with each other's names on their lips. The slow buildup extended the final result and each grasped onto each other as they trembled until Harry finally slipped out of his love and rolled them over so they were all the way on the bed. They lay talking for a few minutes before making love once more. When they finished, there was some discussion on whether or not to actually go to dinner, but they both finally agreed that they were hungry and went to shower before dressing and going to celebrate.

Ginny's mastery was celebrated further a week later when everyone was at the Burrow for a Weasley family lunch. Then, in another week, the DA celebrated her achievement of being the first in the group to achieve a mastery. Neville and Michael were working on theirs, but no one else had even considered a mastery. Of course, Hermione had her law degree, but it technically wasn't a mastery.

On September the 9th, Michael received a boost to his own studies and mastery work when Pomona's contact in Brazil managed to procure two mud plants and portkey them to Neville. The plants were excellent specimens and Neville soon had them set in greenhouse six. They had cost Michael nearly fifty galleons and he hoped they were his answer. The other good news was that the plants were leaving their winter dormant period and getting fresh spring growth, having come from the southern hemisphere. He wasn't sure if they would provide what he needed from the new growth or if he would have to wait until they died back and produced sap, but the sight of the strong specimens was welcome to both him and Neville, who was always glad for some new rarity to observe.

While Michael waited for the new plants to prove fruitful, Neville's own work with the murtlap plants was finally progressing. He had hoped to be done in the spring, but had found that the plants' sap was actually quite low in April and nothing he tried induced a larger harvest. The plant went dormant in the winter, and fall was the time when it began to drop leaves. This was the time when most plants were at their least useful, but his experiments at the start of the school year were showing otherwise. Finally, during the third week in September, his efforts paid off when he managed to extract a full liter of sap from just two plants in under an hour. That amount of sap normally would take several days of careful watching and prodding to produce. It seemed that the murtlap was an exception and purged itself in fall as it prepared for dormancy. The actual harvesting was aided with a secondary stasis spell that caused a small time distortion field, slowing down the plants usual defense of reabsorbing the sap as it was being collected. Everything looked good and now Neville just needed to watch the plants over the next couple of months and ensure that there was no long term damage to the plants. If spring came and they budded as usual, he felt that he had found the solution. In the meantime, he took the extracted sap and began to distill it for use in the hospital wing.

On September 13th, just past their one month birthday, the Wood triplets finally left St. Mungo's. All three girls were flourishing and had increased in weight to almost three kilograms. Oliver was back playing the new season with Puddlemere and he and Katie had talked about childcare. Katie had finally decided to step aside from her position as the lead Quidditch writer and instead write part time as a special correspondent. The actual time at the paper wasn't her primary concern, but the extensive travel around Britain to different matches definitely was. She was a bit sad to give up the dream position, but she was thrilled with her girls and knew it was time to move on to a new season of life.

While Oliver and Katie were adjusting to life as new parents, Vati and Alex were preparing for their second addition. Danny was now two and a half and was showing an interest in his mother's expanding belly, especially when his little sister decided to be especially mobile. On October 19th, the group of friends once again descended on St. Mungo's as their numbers increased yet again with the arrival of Cassandra Mika. The baby was even larger than her brother had been, with light mocha skin and big blue eyes that seemed to absorb everything going on around her. All of the family from both sides of the pond gathered to admire the latest addition and Vati felt that her family may now be complete, although that would take some discussion with Alex once they'd had time to settle in.

Soon Samhain passed and November seemed to fly by as each of the group of friends remained busy with their children, jobs and businesses. The DA dinner on the second was cancelled, but the majority of the group did manage to get together on the 23rd. Rolf and Luna were back in Senegal for more research and Dean was still in the States, but the rest of the group was together. The first hour as everyone trickled in was spent with drinks and plenty of good natured joking around. The dinner was the first back at Grimmauld in a couple of months and even the house's large dining room was now being pushed to its limit. Ginny, Tony, and Susan were just about to call everyone to dinner when the doorbell rang. Everyone looked a bit surprised as Harry went to see who it was. Much to his and everyone's surprise, Dean was standing on the stoop with a young girl by his side. Harry welcomed them in quickly and brought Dean and his guest to the living room where everyone was gathered. Ginny turned to look at her ex-boyfriend and immediately noticed the way the young girl clung to him. Dean himself seemed a bit unsure and everyone quieted as they wondered what was going on. Ginny then stepped forward to take the lead.

"Dean! Gods it's good to see you. You've been away too long. And who is this?"

"Hi Ginny. I know, it seems like I've been gone forever. Everyone, I'd like to introduce Gracia, my wife."

That announcement brought the room to a standstill. Ginny looked at the girl carefully. She did indeed look like only a girl. Maybe she just looked young. Anyway, Dean had some explaining to do.

"Wow, alright Dean. That's a surprise. Welcome Gracia, I'm Ginny and this is my husband Harry. And welcome to our home. I'm sure everyone else will introduce themselves shortly, but why don't you come sit and you can tell us how the two of you got together."

George made room for the couple on a couch and Dean led the frightened looking girl to the seat.

"Alright, I know you all are probably wondering where I've been. As you know, I was in the States to study art. Specifically, I've spent the last eight months in Arizona and New Mexico. The art in the area is fascinating, inspired by Native American as well as Mexican heritage. I moved to Taos about five months ago, which is where I met Gracia. We started dating and I realized immediately how special she was. About a month ago we got a surprise when we found out she is pregnant. Her family wasn't too happy, especially when I told them about magic, but they agreed that it would be best if we married immediately. We've been married almost two weeks now and I'm quite happy."

A couple of surprised murmurs echoed around the room as heads shook. Ginny was one of those as she absorbed Dean's news. Not only was he married, but this girl was pregnant and she was non-magical. Leave it to Dean. While she contemplated, several others asked Dean and Gracia questions about New Mexico and her family. Then Vati asked the question that many were wondering.

"Gracia, you're certainly welcome and we're happy for you and Dean, but I have to ask. How old are you?"

Ginny was grateful for the question and glad that she wasn't the one to ask. Leave it to Vati.

"Um, I'm fifteen. I'll be sixteen when the baby is born is born at the end of April."

Ginny felt Harry's hand on her knee, gripping in surprise. Fifteen! Dean was ten years older than her, almost eleven. She was surprised he wasn't in trouble. She supposed marrying the girl fixed that problem. Well, Gracia was now a part of their group and she still looked scared. They were all going to have to help her and Ginny decided to take the lead.

"Well, you're welcome to our group Gracia. We've all been through a lot together and have built strong friendships. I look forward to getting to know you better. One thing I do know is that with a baby on the way you need to eat and the food is ready. Come on everyone."

Ginny stood up and reached a hand out the girl as she led the group to the dining room. Dean gave her grateful glance and Ginny shot him a meaningful look. She would talk to him later. The rest of the group took Ginny's lead and the dinner soon proceeded as normal. Gracia was gradually introduced around the table and calmed down a bit as the evening progressed. Dean explained they were staying at his parents' house, but would be looking for a flat shortly. Ginny decided to make sure to check in on them periodically. Gracia was a sweet girl and had a lot to adjust to, and Ginny was determined to help. Dinner gradually wrapped after a selection of pies were demolished and soon the crowd began to gather their children and disperse. Gracia was noticeably more relaxed and even accepted a couple hugs before she left with Dean.

The DA's next dinner was scheduled for the 21st for their usual Christmas celebration. While they had tried to keep up with meeting twice a month, the frequency was gradually cutting down to once a month. For the Christmas celebration, everyone gathered at Ron and Hermione's. For the first time in nearly a year, everyone was present and the house was fun chaos. Every seat in the house was taken, children ran or toddled all over and babies were passed so frequently that parents gave up on figuring out who currently had their children. When everyone was crammed into the living room with just a bit of spillage into the attached hall, Susan brought up the scheduling of their dinners and everyone agreed to stop letting the dinners slide. While Susan proposed to officially move them to once a month, the majority voted to still try for twice a month. With everyone committed, games soon ensued as groups dispersed to different areas of the house.

After a couple of hours of holiday themed games laced with the ever popular Wheezes' crackers, the entire group squeezed into the dining room for dinner. Children were arranged meanwhile picnic style on a large blanket in the living room. All the food was fantastic as usual and the toasting and wine lasted well into the evening. The group may have spread out, grown, and been busier than ever, but their bonds remained as the season caused them to focus on what was truly important.


	34. 2007

Chapter 34 - 2007

Oliver and Katie Wood arrived back at the Ministry international portkey lounge shortly after three in the afternoon two days after the new year. As soon as they reached solid ground, all three of their girls began screaming and they ducked aside to a row of chairs to calm them after the two stage portkey they had just endured. Neither were fond of local floo rides, but international portkeys were worse. Then again, some of their muggleborn friends talked about airplane travel that could last for many hours. It may have been more comfortable, but neither wanted to endure traveling for that duration.

When they reached the chairs, Oliver handed Katie the first baby, Izzie, and began to feed her. Then, with her husband's help, she latched Julie on to the other side. She could manage to nurse two at once, but it wasn't her preference. Still, in a time crunch for a short bit she didn't mind. As usual, Evie was the quietest and switched out with Izzie after a few minutes. Once all three girls had about five minutes at the breast, they all settled and their parents were able to relax just a bit as they gathered their things and went through customs. Once that was done, a quick floo trip brought them back to their home just outside Edinburgh. Thankfully, the floo trip was quick enough that it didn't disturb the babies more. As soon as they arrived, all the bags were left at the door as the harried parents began to coax and rock the tired babies who were soon thankfully asleep.

With the babies asleep, Katie and Oliver collapsed on a couch for a few minutes of cuddling and Katie reflected back on the last week. It had been a good time, but traveling with five month old triplets was a bit insane. Still, her aunt Isadora had begged them to come to Sedona and Katie was curious to see the place that had captured her great-aunt's heart. Isadora Duncan was Katie's mother's last family and had raised her mother after she was orphaned at the age of eight, making aunt Isadora closer to a grandmother to Katie. She certainly doted on the girls like a great-grandmother would. When the babies had been born, she had bribed several local officials and portkeyed halfway around the world to arrive just before the girls did. She was special to Katie and the week in Sedona had been wonderful, with spectacular scenery and palpable magic all around. Oliver had enjoyed it as well, relaxing with plenty of extended family to help with the babies while he enjoyed the last of his holiday break before returning to the second half of his Quidditch season.

They stayed cuddled on the couch for a half hour or so, trading a couple of kisses and discussing plans for the next day. Oliver had a planned six hours of training and Katie was due back at the Prophet. The girls would be back with Mrs. Campbell, a family friend who they had hired as a nanny before the busy holiday. Now that Katie was returning to work full time, Mrs. Campbell would be arriving everyday rather than a couple of times a week. Katie had mixed feelings about her return. She loved her job and was grateful that Susan had switched her into an editorial role that didn't require travel, but she would miss her girls. Still, triplets was a lot of work and she thought that the Prophet would actually be relaxing after caring for triplets for a few months. She and Oliver had talked about their family and he had wanted a boy, or perhaps a couple of boys, but both agreed that they thought their family was complete in one go. Eventually they reluctantly helped each other up off the couch and went to start unpacking and doing laundry.

While the Woods were passing through the arrival lounge at the Ministry, they missed Ron, Hermione, and baby Rose arriving back from their Australia trip just a half hour later. The New Year's trip was a now a ritual that neither would dare miss. Not that they would be allowed to keep Rose from her grandparents, who fussed and doted over her. Bart was now an adorable and caring eight year old who seemed equally enamored with his niece. He was growing into a tall, good looking boy who had already exceeded many specialists' expectations. Jean had retired from dentistry completely and painted part time while homeschooling her son. She inhaled every book on childhood development and Downs syndrome she could find and applied it to helping her son achieve as much as possible. He was her delight and Hermione felt no jealousy knowing who her mother's favorite was. Neil was equally proud of his son and spent his free days on father-son outings. While they had been visiting, he, Bart, and Ron had all gone out on a deep sea fishing charter for a day. Ron didn't come back with a catch, but he did come back wanting a son of his own. He adored his daughter, but was ready to add on to the family. Still, Rose was not quite nine months old and Hermione refused to even discuss it until after her first birthday. Their week under the warm Sydney sun was now over and they were returning to work, while Rose went to grandma Molly during the day.

A short distance from the Ministry, George Weasley was in his office at his Diagon Alley flagship store, making plans now that the new year was past, along with the madness of the holiday season. Business in all three of his stores was booming and he had been contemplating another expansion. The main British magical areas were well covered. There was always Godric's Hollow, but it didn't see near enough traffic. No, he thought he should look beyond British shores. The only question was whether to go east or west. He had been analyzing information on both options for months and had just about decided on hopping the pond to New York, which had the largest consolidated magical district in the world, the triumvirate of Westcott, Cayce, and Barrett streets. Situated in Upper Manhattan, the district had no less than a half dozen entry points, all with multiple layers of charms to avoid detection and repel muggles. The three streets formed a triangle, with a cluster of shops in the middle and additional shops along the outside edges. Although the attacks of 2001 had directly impacted muggle New York, there was a ripple effect into the magical district as well and a number of shopfronts still remained vacant. There was one that George had his eye on, a three story brick edifice in the center, along Barrett Street. The rent alone was daunting, but the property had been vacant for two years and in the year that George had had his eye on it, the cost had dropped. He had the money, but it was still a risk. As he finished all his calculations, he finally decided to go for it. He and Angie had discussed it at length for months and Ron was on board as well. With his decision made, he placed a floo call to New York.

The following day, Hermione returned to work and was inundated with paperwork, spending the first week doing nothing but catching up. Once she started to clear her desk a bit, she began to refocus on her work for equality for all sentient magical beings. Her focus was back on her law to equalize the status of muggleborns and halfbloods in business and contractual dealings. Over the previous eight months, a total of four of the older lords had passed and younger sons now held those chairs. Those four had all been quite influential and it was Hermione's hope that the new blood, as well as time for everyone to adjust to the ideas, would allow her to successfully pass the law a second time around. She left much of the wording the same, but had been considering a couple of items, which she added. The law called for equality regardless of background and would affect all contracts, including marriage contracts, as well as employment contracts. It essentially meant that any position that required a contract would have to be offered on an equal basis to anyone, regardless of blood status, gender, race, or illness. Once again, her earlier work to have lycanthropes identified as citizens with an illness would tie into this law. If it passed, enforcement wouldn't be easy, but it would be a start. Hermione knew that she was a rare exception among muggleborns. If she hadn't been a war hero with friends high in the Ministry, she never would have reached such an elevated position. Now she hoped to open those same doors for others.

Hermione passed most of the month of January busy polishing the law and working behind the scenes to gather support. She was now twenty-seven and was due to claim her seat on the Wizengamot, due to her OOM award. She had contemplated taking it in October when the Wizengamot last met, but she was quite busy with work and decided to wait and make her entry on the same day as when she proposed the new law. She would be the first muggleborn witch on the Wizengamot, and only the third muggleborn overall. When the DA met for dinner on the 11th, she updated everyone on the status of the law that was due to go to the Wizengamot on the 22nd of January. Ernie and Blaise had been working quietly for a couple of months within their pureblood circles and reported a more favorable receipt of the ideas. Everyone else spread the word in their own areas as well. Parvati and Padma brought it up while chatting with their elite customers. Anthony included the ideas in discussions with his clients and Harry of course helped to spread the word around the Ministry.

The first DA dinner of the year also brought some unexpected guests. Seamus brought his long time girlfriend, Catriona, who everyone had heard about and had been pressuring him to bring for introductions. The raven haired beauty's quick wit and sarcasm were a good match against Seamus' relaxed attitude and everyone could see they were well matched. Seamus for once appeared that he might actually be ready to settle on one woman. Zach also brought a friend named Gina, who was on internship from the States. She was also very definitely pregnant, which surprised everyone. Then Zach made the announcement that they were engaged and everyone gathered around to congratulate him and the petite blonde. When Padma asked about a wedding date, they were both non-committal, but agreed that they wanted to wait until the baby arrived. Since Gina was already six months pregnant and due in April, they didn't have long. Zach's five and a half year old, Robbie, was also in attendance and busy playing with his friend Andy MacMillan.

Before the all important Wizengamot meeting, the DA marked another important event when Angie delivered her and George's second child on Saturday, January 20th. The baby girl was a bit bigger than her brother, but favored her mother more than Fred had, with dark hair that only glinted red in the sun. Still, she was a beautiful child with her cafe-au-lait complexion. She was also much calmer than Fred had been, which both her parents were glad for. They named her Roxanne Riona and George was besotted from the moment he lay eyes on his daughter.

A couple of days later it was Monday and time for the Wizengamot meeting. Hermione was a strange mix of nervous and confident and was glad to have Ron in the visitor's box for the session. In another few months he would be old enough to take his own seat, but until then he was there to support his wife. Harry was in his ancestral seat, ready with the Black and Potter votes. His additional OOM vote still had another year before he could take it. Hermione was third on the agenda and, thankfully, the first two items were handled in less than a half hour. When she came up to speak, she offered much the same points as she had a year and a half before. She also emphasized the positive impact the other laws had already contributed to, including reduced unemployment and an increase in tax revenue. She spoke for twenty minutes and then Madam Longbottom opened the floor for questions. There were a few older purebloods who weren't happy, but the venom that she had encountered the last time wasn't apparent. It was still no guarantee, but she was cautiously hopeful. She answered each question in turn and whittled the arguments down to just the simple fact that this was going against tradition. Once no more questions were asked, the Chief Witch took the vote. At this point Hermione raised her own wand to vote in the affirmative and that caused a stir. Gladys Ringknight, an ancient witch from a side branch of a lesser house, immediately questioned her vote.

"Madam Longbottom! What is the meaning of this? Mrs. Weasley has no right to vote. And she certainly can't vote on a law she is presenting."

"Actually Gladys, Mrs. Weasley was granted her seat a few months ago upon reaching her age of maturity plus ten years, per the grant afforded with her Order of Merlin. As for voting on the law, there are no strictures against a member voting on a law they present. I daresay it happens fairly frequently."

"But she's a muggle!"

"Mister Fawley, I can assure you that I have witnessed Mrs. Weasley perform magic. She is most definitely a witch. Anyway, as everyone here should know, the magic of these ancient chambers will not allow an incorrect vote. As her vote has been registered and accepted, obviously there is no wrongdoing. Now, everyone, you have two minutes left to complete your vote before I tally."

There were still a few that were blustering and Hermione had to carefully control a smirk. Soon the time was up and the tally was taken as the Chief Witch called the chambers to order.

"The vote is complete. Thank you everyone for your attention. And thank you to Mrs. Weasley for her diligent work and concise summary of the proposed law. The tally is 71% and the law is passed en perpetuum. Please remember, as Mrs. Weasley noted in her presentation, the law is retroactive on all binding contracts. I would expect each person with an affected contract to start making the necessary changes immediately since this law goes into effect at midnight…"

Hermione was awash in emotions. The law had passed! And with the highest vote of any of her proposed laws so far. Even with the retroactive clause she had added. That meant that all current marriage contracts and house alliances were now mandated to be equal, regardless of the blood status of the various partners. Enforcing the law would of course would be an issue, but it gave parties a legal footing if they were discriminated against. It also meant that employment contracts couldn't be discriminated either. She caught Ron beaming at her and wanted nothing more than to leave her seat and go snog her husband. Then she looked over and saw Harry looking equally jubilant. They would all need to celebrate, but for now she had to focus on the few other pieces of business that the Wizengamot had yet to address.

An hour and a quarter later, the business was finally done and the Wizengamot dismissed. Hermione did her best to maintain decorum as she left her seat and tried to maneuver her way toward Ron. She was stopped multiple times as different people wanted to talk to her and congratulate her. Eventually Ron made his way to her and he cared less about decorum as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her gently. The pride in his eyes was worth more than all the congratulations. Then Harry appeared and gave her a quick hug. She talked to Madam Longbottom for a moment and Harry could tell she had had enough. Taking the lead, he led her and Ron out of the room, Auror robes swirling as he projected his magic just enough to clear them a path. As they were leaving and walked by the press area, they saw Susan herself in place for the Prophet and Harry pulled her into the group. He led them all upstairs and they agreed that the Leaky was mandated. As they left the Ministry, Harry called Ginny at home. All he said was that there was news and to take the boys to Molly and meet at the Leaky.

Two minutes later, the four friends were at the pub and waved at Hannah, who came right over.

"Hey everyone, judging by your smiles, I take it the news was good? I imagine everyone wants to talk, so go ahead to the back room. Is Ginny coming?"

"Sounds good Hannah. Yes, Ginny will be here shortly. If you can, come join us."

The back room at the Leaky could seat twenty and was usually available for private reservations, or overflow if the pub was especially busy. It was a bit big for their small group, but the privacy was welcome. Harry and Ron both ordered starters right as Ginny appeared. She went straight to Hermione, her eyes asking the question and Hermione's grin giving the answer as the Ginny squeezed her sister-in-law. Everyone was getting ready to order when George and Angie showed up. They were welcome, but Hermione was a bit surprised.

"I called George as soon as I received Harry's call."

"And I stopped to collect Angie, who needed a lunch break."

With their group now numbering a lucky seven, everyone quickly placed orders, eager to try a couple of Hannah's new items. Hermione was just getting ready to give everyone details of the proceedings when Hannah stopped in for a few minutes, having handed duties off to a couple of employees. The food arrived as Hermione was finishing and Hannah had to excuse herself. They had just barely started eating when Hannah was back, with someone else in tow. It was Kingsley. Hermione started to stand when her boss entered, but he waved her off.

"Everyone stay put! I don't want to interrupt lunch, but Harry rushed you out of the Ministry so quickly, I didn't get a chance to extend my own congratulations Hermione. No Ron, thanks for the offer, but my lunch should be almost ready and I'm here with a couple of others. Hermione, I look forward to our all department meeting next week. Can you come by a half hour early to talk before hand?"

Hermione agreed and thanked Kingsley for stopping in. Then he left and everyone returned their focus to lunch. Harry and Hermione allowed themselves to take a bit longer than usual, but soon everyone had to go, with many needing to get back to their jobs. Susan was on her way straight back to the Prophet to write the article for the next morning. Ginny was given the duties to deliver the news to Molly, although Hermione knew she would have to detail everything again when they met at the Burrow for Sunday supper the following weekend.

The following day, the Prophet featured the new law's passing as its top story and it was the first article that Susan had written directly in a number of months. Normally, her chief editor position was busy with handling all the departments and reporters, but for this, she had decided it was too important and took it herself. The article detailed the law's specifics and emphasized that anyone who felt that the law wasn't being adhered to, should report grievances as soon as possible. Then, on the next page, there was a brief article about Hermione's historical position as the first muggleborn witch to sit on the Wizengamot.

Eventually the excitement died down and life returned to normal for Hermione, her family and friends. February continued on at a dull pace that matched the drizzly skies of London. The DA had a fun dinner on the 8th with almost everyone in attendance, minus Seamus and Catriona and Luna and Rolf, who had escaped the cold of winter and taken themselves to South Africa. The main topic of discussion was the new law and Blaise and Alicia reported that it had made waves on several fronts. The purebloods were of mixed feelings on it. Those who were unaffected were indifferent or maybe slightly concerned. Those with affected contracts were incensed and many refused to believe it would stand and weren't taking much action in regards to it. This didn't come as a surprise to Hermione and the others. It had taken a few years of gradual introductions and two attempts to pass the law, and it would take even longer to see the full impact. Alicia reported that the French had been watching carefully and there were even a few whispers that the Brits might be trying to modernize a bit, which was welcome. As dinner finished, conversation changed to lighter topics as everyone discussed their families. The group now had seventeen children among them and a few smiled as they listened to parents discussing the woes of child rearing. This elite band of friends had come a long way.

A week after the DA dinner, Harry and Ginny were home and had just finished putting the boys to bed. They then went downstairs and worked on their list of requirements for a house. The two boys needed more land to run and Ginny was tired of waiting, but their discussion was cut short when Harry's phone rang. He saw it was Dean and answered cheerfully, only to be greeted by the worried voice of his friend. Harry's face dropped as he heard the news and assured Dean that they would be there soon. Ginny was waiting, only hearing half the conversation. When Harry hung up, he turned to her.

"That was Dean. Gracia just had the baby, a girl. She was only 33 weeks and the baby is tiny, but hanging on. Dean is beside himself. He doesn't want everyone called, but asked for me to come. Do you want to come too?"

"Oh no! That poor girl. Is her family coming? I should go and see if I can help her. Let me call mum."

Ten minutes later, Molly arrived to stay with the boys. Harry and Ginny then apparated from the back garden to St. Mungo's. They knew the delivery ward well and went directly. As usual, the sight of the Potters caused heads to turn and people to scatter out of their way. When they arrived at the ward, the healer on call didn't need to ask who they were there to see, but instead pointed to the correct room. When they entered, Gracia was half asleep with a flustered Dean pacing by her bed. On the other side was a middle-aged couple that Dean quickly introduced as his parents. Ginny went to Gracia and gave her a brief hug.

"So Dean, where are Gracia's parents? Tell us about the baby."

"They're coming. Refused magical travel and wanted to fly. The baby is beautiful. But she's tiny. Gods, I've never seen anything like her. We named her Esperanza. It means hope. Esperanza Aurora…"

Dean was staring off in the distance and seemed lost as he spoke about his daughter. Then a healer came in the room and looked around at everyone.

"Mr. and Mrs. Thomas, I need to talk to you about your daughter. Do you want to do this in private?"

Dean shook his head and stared dumbly at the healer. Gracia looked close to tears and Harry pushed Dean over to her. Taking the hint, he put his hand on hers.

"Alright, baby Esperanza is holding her own. She's quite small, but strong. We have her in a support bubble right now that provides oxygen. We're also introducing potion vapors that she can breathe in to help her lung maturity. The other issue she has is a small hole in her heart. That is making her work harder than she would otherwise. We can close it gradually with a few charms, but they can be hard on one so small, so we need to wait a bit. Maybe a couple of weeks. We also have a feeding tube in to give her milk directly since she isn't able to suckle. Mrs. Thomas, you've already started pumping and we'll want you to keep doing that. Your milk is the best for her right now. She needs time to grow and strengthen."

Dean's parents were behind him, with his mother's hand on Gracia's shoulder. Ginny stood on the other side with Harry behind her. It was a lot to take in and many were holding back tears. Then Dean let out a gasping sigh and went running from the room. Everyone was in shock, but Harry reacted quick and ran after him. Dean was halfway to the lifts when Harry caught up with him. When he stopped Dean and spun him around, his friend grew angry.

"Leave me alone Harry! I can't take this. I can't do this..."

Harry controlled his own anger and then pulled back and punched Dean once in the jaw. Not hard enough to break it, but enough to bruise.

"What the bloody hell?"

"Someone needed to knock some sense into you Dean. I know this hard. I know you're scared, but this is life! You knocked up that girl and you married her. Now your wife and daughter need you! It's time to be a man and get your ass back in there. Stop pacing and fretting and hold your wife, love her, and support her. She's not quite sixteen Dean. She can't do this on her own. We were all a bit upset when we found out you'd knocked up a kid, but you don't make it right with just a quick ceremony. Marriage is bloody difficult. Don't get me wrong, I adore Ginny and our boys, but it's not all sunshine and shagging whenever you want. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Dean crumpled and started sobbing as he nodded. Harry didn't know what else to do, so he hugged his friend. Right now Dean needed a shoulder. They had never been the closest, but Harry knew that Dean looked up to him, and they had been dorm mates for six years. Once Dean collected himself, Harry cast a quick spell to help clean up his face.

"Alright Dean, let's go. You're officially entering manhood right now."

They reached the room and Harry pushed Dean in front of him. Ginny scowled at Dean and his parents looked worried, but he stumbled toward the bed and leaned over to talk to Gracia. Then he gave her a sweet kiss and pulled a chair over to her bedside. Ginny seemed to soften a bit and came over to whisper to Harry.

"What did you do Harry?"

"Just a man to man talk love."

Ginny smiled and they went to talk to the family. A couple of minutes later, two healers came in pushing a bassinet. The magical bassinet was different from what Harry had seen on telly shows. It was topped by a series of overlapping brass bars that formed a sphere and were engraved with runes. Between the bars was a shimmer and Harry knew that a stasis bubble was in place, probably to hold in the oxygen that the healer said the baby was being supplied with. Several tubes ran from potion bottles underneath and went through a contraption that made a low hum. The healer began explaining everything and they found out that the potions were being aerosolized before going into the stasis bubble for the baby to breathe. Everyone gathered close and Harry just barely choked back a gasp when he looked down on the tiny form inside. He had never seen anything that looked so small and fragile. Still, every piece seemed to be in place, including incredibly tiny but perfect fingers. She had a few dark curls and, when she opened her eyes briefly, they looked to be dark blue. She may have been fragile, but she was amazing and Harry wasn't the only one brushing away tears. Dean's mum was crying into her husband's shoulder as the bassinet was pushed toward the bed and Gracia smiled at her daughter. Dean was grinning as he stood by her side and Harry thought that he may finally be accepting his responsibilities.

Once Esperanza was taken away again, everyone chattered with excitement. Dean asked that the Potters spread the word to their other friends, which they agreed to do. Then Dean's parents had to leave and he left briefly to apparate them home. That brought up something else that Ginny was wondering about.

"Gracia, when your parents come, where will they stay?"

"We're not sure. They won't be here until tomorrow morning. We'll probably get them a room in a nearby hotel. They're still not comfortable with magic and traveling."

"Well then, how about if they stay at Grimmauld Place? We have a few extra bedrooms. As long as they don't mind two energetic little boys. And a taxi ride to the hospital from the house is only about ten minutes."

"Really Ginny? That would be a big help. And I'm sure my mama will love your boys."

"Alright, it's settled. Let Dean know when he gets back. I don't have set plans tomorrow, but just call when they are ready to come and I'll make sure I'm not out running errands."

With the plans in place, Harry and Ginny both gave the new mother hugs. Dean appeared just as they were leaving and they hugged him as well. When Harry pulled back from the hug, he gave Dean a hard look that spoke volumes. When they arrived back at Grimmauld, Molly was waiting for news. The boys hadn't stirred and she had simply dozed on the couch, so the favor hadn't been too difficult. She agonized for the new mother and looked proudly on her son-in-law when Harry explained about his intervention with Dean. Then Molly left and Harry and Ginny went to bed.

As they readied themselves for bed, Ginny kept thinking about that tiny baby and the miracle of life. Al was now fourteen months and James would be three in a couple of months. She and Harry had decided that they both wanted to try for a girl. Yes, she was busy, but she was coping better than when Al was first born. She didn't want too much space between the kids. If they started soon, it would be just about two years, which she felt was ideal. She turned to Harry and smiled at her husband, drooling over how good he looked in nothing but his trunks.

"Harry my love, I've been thinking."

Harry made a non-committal noise that was well known among husbands waiting for the next shoe to drop.

"Well, Al is well past a year now. I'm still quite busy, but the boys are now entertaining each other better and James only needs his training pants at night, so I only have one in diapers. I think I want another baby."

"Really? Well, you know I'm leaving the timing up to you. I'm willing whenever."

Harry crossed the room and pulled his wife up as he kissed her long and hard, trailing a hand to her bum. Ginny melted in his arms and reciprocated for a moment before forcing herself to focus and pull back.

"Hold on lover before you distract me completely. I just took my potion a couple of days ago, so we have a month at least. I think that next month I'd like to stop though and see what happens."

Harry grinned and reached for her again as he gave Ginny his answer. Soon the answer was continued as he pulled her nightshirt off and dropped his head to suckle her breasts. No matter how many times they made love, her beauty never ceased to amaze him as Harry's hands drifted to her bum and hip, noticeably curvier after carrying two babies. He loved every inch of her body and reveled in her womanly curves as his kisses trailed down to her thick thighs. He quickly discarded her knickers and took a deep whiff of the smell that was so distinctly hers. As he approached her center, Ginny was moaning and running her hands through his hair, urging him on. When finally reached her core and opened her up to run his tongue through her folds, she thrust her hips toward him. He worked her feverishly until she yelped his name and felt her legs turn to jelly as she came. Harry was back on his feet, holding her up as he maneuvered them to the bed. As he lowered her, he leaned forward and kissed her deep as his cock twitched against her leg. Once she began to recover, Ginny reached down, dropped his trunks and gripped him firmly. She rubbed the head and then worked the fluid down as she began to pump him. Her movements were emulated by her tongue as they snogged. Harry's hands were on her breasts and he was moaning loudly, needing her. He repositioned just a bit and let her guide him to her core. As soon as felt her dripping wetness, he pushed her hand aside and plunged in, causing his wife to call his name. His pace started slow and measured, but the feel of her slick walls drove his passion as his speed increased with her encouragement. He held off just long enough to watch the beauty beneath him flail into a second orgasm before letting out a strangled scream as he filled her. Once he was done, he collapsed to the side and pulled her into his arms. As they drifted, each muttered a final 'I love you' and then sleep claimed them.

Over the next few weeks, the Potters and all the other DA members made regular visits to see Dean, Gracia, and baby Espe (as her parents now called her). She gained weight and strengthened daily and the healers were able to work the charms to gradually close the hole in her heart. Gracia's parents were staying at Grimmauld and had grown quite fond of the Potters, especially the two little boys. Two weeks after Espe was born, Gracia celebrated her birthday at Grimmauld with the rest of the DA, and both sets of grandparents in attendance. A week later, Espe was discharged home to the new flat that Dean had rented. As part of his new found responsibility, he had decided it was time to move out of his parents' place.

Throughout the latter half of February, Harry and Ginny looked at a number of houses, but hadn't quite found one that suited. On March 9th, Harry left work a bit early to meet Ginny and their estate agent. They took a floo to a pub in the town of Speldhurst. The town wasn't completely magical, but had a large magical community. The muggles in the area knew their neighbors were a bit odd, but had a general attitude to let each person be and not question. The small town was about ten minutes from the larger Royal Tunbridge Wells, which was an hour train ride from London. The location was also within the High Weald, a beautiful mixture of forests and farmland lined by ancient roadways and pockmarked with historic villages. The house was a stone Tudor cottage about 120 years old with five bedrooms and three baths on just over three hectares. It had originally been built by a muggle shopkeeper, but the last two owners had been magical and it had a fireplace that could be connected to the floo network. The previous owner had recently passed at the age of 112 and the property needed some upkeep. The decorating also hadn't been updated in forty years or so. Despite the repairs needed, the house was solid and the layout was perfect. The front gardens were manicured, but the back featured a large lawn that tapered off into the woods. Both Harry and Ginny could see their boys running across the expansive property and knew this was their place. It wasn't as large as Grimmauld, but it was plenty for them and even an occasional couple of guests. The area wasn't cheap, but the property needed some work and they negotiated a good price. Two weeks later the sale was complete and they began the work of renovations.

On the weekend of the 24th, the Potters had the help of their family and most of the DA for the move. In actuality, they had much more help than needed since magical moving was simplified by lightening, shrinking, and apparition. The house already had a few items in place from new purchases and everything else was at the house by half past ten. The majority of the work involved unpacking and arranging. That took another couple of hours, although Harry and Ginny would still move things around a bit over the next couple of weeks as they settled in. By lunchtime the work was done and everyone adjourned to the back garden where several long picnic tables hosted an array of foods brought by everyone. The afternoon was great fun and the kids enjoyed the wide expanse to run on. As Harry watched a half dozen children, including his oldest, run by playing tag, he smiled and knew that this move was long overdue.

With the vacating of Grimmauld, Harry and Ginny now had another decision to make. The old house was once again vacant and they both thought it was a waste to let it remain that way. They spent a month or so thinking about it and, when Harry made one of his regular visits to St. Xavier's orphanage, a comment the matron made gave him an idea. It was April and she was beginning to plan for the students who would be returning from Hogwarts to the home. Included in this number were a total of five sixth and seventh years. They were all without families and were faced with the daunting prospect of life on their own and no family to guide them. They were all of age and, by law, were no longer eligible to reside with the younger children. Harry discovered that there was a large gap for these young people who had aged up and no longer had anywhere to turn. He immediately resolved to at least help with their housing. He talked it over with Ginny and she agreed heartily. So, a couple of days later, they made the first of several visits to their solicitor to work out the details.

By the end of May, the details were arranged. Grimmauld Place was now known as the Sirius Black Transitional Home and could house sixteen residents. In addition, one of the suites was reserved for the matron of the house. After placing an ad in the Prophet and letting Ginny interview applicants, they had hired a fifty something widow named Agatha Moore to live in the house, maintain the interior, and assist the residents as needed. The house was open to all magical orphans between the ages of seventeen and twenty. This age range would allow enough time for the young people to establish themselves, while not encouraging them to get lazy and stay overly long. The purpose of the house actually mirrored the function it had played for the members of the DA after the war. The requirements to stay in the house were that residents had to keep their own spaces clean, make every attempt to gain full time employment, and could not be involved in criminal activity or the dark arts. In addition, for those that were working, they were required to contribute 15% of their income to the house. A bit of additional redecorating and furnishing was done and then the first resident moved in just after Mrs. Moore. She was a nineteen year old witch who had graduated the year before and was between jobs and had been bouncing between friends' couches. When Ginny had first spoken to her, she seemed quite lost and was very grateful to have a regular place to stay. When Hogwarts released in June, the house gained six more residents and began to come to life again. Harry felt it was a fitting tribute for Sirius and that his godfather would have been happy to see the house put to good use. The Potter account covered the upkeep, as well as subsidized the grocery budget and paid Mrs. Moore, but at around 1200 galleons a month, it barely made an impact, especially since Ginny was doing quite well with sales of her rune stickers.

The announcement about the repurposing of Grimmauld Place was made at the DA dinner on April 12th. The dinner was held at Ron and Hermione's and turned out to be one of the more momentous dinners. Zach arrived a few minutes late and nearly bounded into the room. Everyone looked at his happy face and it was George who asked.

"Alright Zach, what's up? And where's your girl?"

"I'm a father again! A baby girl this time. Her name is Christina Georgina. She was born yesterday. I just came from visiting her at the hospital before Gina goes home. She's beautiful."

A flurry of congratulations filled the room before Cho looked at her ex-boyfriend carefully.

"So Gina is going home? Why aren't you with her and the baby?"

"Um, well, she's going home with her mum. Gina and I split a couple of months ago. We were trying to make it work for the baby, but it was just too hard. I am supporting them though. And I'll be able to visit. Of course, I won't be able to take the baby for long for a while because she needs her mum, but I'm going to be a part of her life the same way as I am with Robbie."

Everyone was a bit stunned by the news. A couple of people scowled, but nothing else was said. Zach wasn't the closest with the DA and his attendance at dinners was sporadic, but there were a few in the group that he knew better. Even Ernie though looked as surprised as everyone else. As Zach sat down conversation gradually resumed. When it came time for dessert, Robert stood up and called the room to attention. Everyone looked at Padma, who was smiling, and had an idea what was coming.

"Everyone, Padma and I have an announcement. We're expecting again. We both want a girl and she decided to give it one more try. She has warned me though that this is my last shot. Whatever happens, we're both thrilled. The baby is due just after the new year."

As the room erupted in more hearty congratulations, Blaise stood up and tried to call the room to order. Eventually the bedlam calmed and he smiled at his wife.

"Alicia and I are also happy to announce that we're expecting as well. The baby is due December 4th."

For the third time that night, the room erupted. A few just shook their heads as they all had the same thought that this unique group of friends who had endured and lost so much were personally doing their best to repopulate the magical world. With the announcements complete, dessert was finally served as talk stayed on family subjects. When everyone dispersed later that evening, the pregnant witches were all hugged and Zach was admonished to bring Gina and the baby around so that everyone could see her.

The Monday after that momentous DA dinner, Neville marked a milestone of his own when he took a day off from the school to visit the Ministry and sit for his mastery exam. He had finished his research paper on the murtlap essence extraction and spring's arrival had shown that the plant remained healthy despite the work on it in the fall. In addition, his method allowed for a much quicker extraction that would decrease the cost of the key ingredient, as well as decreasing the cost of the potions that utilized it. He had submitted his research five weeks previously and had received word back just a week before when he had been asked to officially sit for his mastery. Once the written exam was done, he would be interviewed and his research would be scrutinized in person. It meant skipping a second and fourth year class at school, but Minerva was quite happy with his progress and supported him completely.

Neville arrived at the Ministry shortly before nine and sat for the written exam for two and a half hours. He was then granted an hour break to get some food from the cafeteria before returning after lunch for the final part of his examination. The next three hours were spent in discussion on various subjects, with half that time devoted to his work with the murtlap plants. He discussed in detail his early ideas and the frustrations he had met with along the way until he had the thought that the murtlap might be the reverse of most other magical plants and proceeded to focus on a fall harvest. Although grueling, the masters all seemed impressed with his work and he enjoyed a chance to talk to others about his passion on a level that no one else could engage at. When the session was complete, he was excused for twenty minutes before being called back in the room. The decision was unanimous and his mastery was granted. Surprisingly, he was also presented with the Sapworthy award for 'outstanding contribution to herbological studies, benefiting multiple disciplines with potential impacts in the healing arts'. One of the masters had already floo called Minerva and arranged for the award's presentation at the Leaving Feast at the end of the school year in a bit over six weeks. Neville was shocked and thrilled as he passed out hearty handshakes and thanks to everyone. Then he rushed out of the Ministry and headed straight for the Leaky to tell Hannah the news.

While Neville's mastery work was going well, his work with Michael was also progressing well for the young potioneer. In March, the mud bush samples had gone through what they thought was fall and the two men had worked together to harvest a good quantity of the sap from the plant. Now that the harvest was complete, Neville had taken cuttings that were flourishing and it had been Michael's idea to use those new plants and switch them to a northern hemisphere schedule, while keeping the original plants on a southern hemisphere schedule. If the potion experiments worked, it would eventually allow for a year round supply. The early modifications to the potions were troublesome, but Michael continued to retreat to his lab most evenings and work on different attempts. It wasn't a simple matter of substituting one item for another. The individual components of the sap had to be isolated and then some of the additional potions ingredients had to be adjusted. He kept copious notes and the work was already looking more promising than anything else he had tried over the previous couple of years.

As May drew to a close, others had their minds on business. George had continued to work on the details for the Manhattan shop and had sent Lee over to supervise the remodeling and preparation while he worked with his suppliers and manufacturers to ensure that there would be enough stock. He bought an expensive, but very necessary permanent portkey between the Diagon and Manhattan stores. It was keyed to himself and Lee only, although they could take up to three additional people on a port. It also could only be used twice a day and was subject to inspection at any time by authorities on either side of the pond. The main concern was that it could be used for illegal immigration, but George simply wanted to make Lee's commute and his own management of the shop easier. Lee had worked with him for years, cycling around the different shops as needed. He had been hesitant at first to take on a full time management position, but had reached a point where he was ready to agree. The Manhattan shop would be under his guidance for day to day operations with George checking in once a week or so. Finally, as the month drew to a close, the arrangements were complete enough for George to set a grand opening date of Saturday, August 11th. Advertisements would start a month prior and all the family planned on being in attendance to help with the festivities. The store would be the first to be as large as Diagon and represented a huge investment, but it was a risk that George felt was worth it.

June came and announced summer with some of the hottest days the month had ever seen. Harry was mostly oblivious as he immured himself in his office on a new investigation. Once again, the subject of his scrutiny was an illegal potions manufacturer and distributor working out of Spain and importing to Britain. Expensive potions made the business of illegal manufacture quite profitable. It was also quite dangerous, with poor quality substitute materials often used that caused a number of health issues and could sometimes even be fatal. The ringleader of the latest group was much more careful than some that Harry had investigated and used muggle banks more than Gringotts, making it more difficult for the department to obtain records. With persistence and a couple of trips to Spain, Harry had the bank records, as well as confiscated business ledgers and was left to sift through seemingly normal stacks of transactions to look for anything suspicious. To Harry it was much like a puzzle and the elation he felt when he uncovered evidence was a special kind of euphoria.

The beginning of July saw Harry back in Madrid to present his evidence to the Oficina de la Magia. His work was exemplary and his last night in the city saw him dining with the Director. It wasn't glamorous, but his evidence saw the arrest and conviction of fourteen individuals with a total of only two minor injuries for law enforcement. The potions the group had manufactured had caused sixty known injuries and killed two, so Harry counted it as a good couple of months' work. It also provided more visibility for himself among international magical law enforcement. Ginny hated that he had to travel a few times, but was quite proud of his achievements. It was nothing like he had ever dreamed the job would be when he was young man, but he knew he was making a difference in the world that his sons' were growing up in.

Shortly after Harry wrapped the Spanish investigation, he arrived home from work one evening and Ginny grabbed him, kissed him long and hard, and then dragged him to the bedroom. His day had been long, but he was more than willing and followed her gladly. Still, he usually saw the boys when he got home and had to wonder what was going on. Once they reached the bedroom, he pulled back a bit and looked at Ginny with concern.

"Gin, I'm loving this, but what's up? Is everything alright? Where are the boys? I'm happy for a pre-dinner shag, but I'm a bit worried."

Ginny laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Harry my love, a shag sounds delightful, but the boys are just across the hall playing. We only have a few minutes. I need to show you something."

With that, Ginny turned around and pulled something out of the dresser. It was a familiar potion phial and Harry took all of two seconds before he had her in his arms and was swinging her around the room. Then he was kissing her and she was returning the heated kiss. The phial was dropped as Harry moved toward a wall and pushed her against it, hiking up her skirt as he did so. He held her on one arm while he undid his pants and released his erection that had been growing since she had first kissed him when he came in the door. Without preamble, he pushed the thin fabric of her knickers aside and could feel she was ready as he thrust into her. Soon they were pounding against the wall as Ginny clutched him and held back a scream. It was hard, fast and wonderful as every grind hit her just right and soon she muffled her scream in his shoulder just seconds before Harry came and filled her, thrusting twice more into the wall before he slowly let her down. As he slipped out, their combined fluids poured down her legs as they kept snogging. Finally, he pulled back and they were both left gasping.

"Damn lover, you haven't taken me like that in too long. Obviously you're happy."

"Of course Gin. How far along? When are you due?"

"Not more than a month or a bit more. I'm surprised it took a few months this time. My guess is early March. A healer will be able to be more precise."

Harry grinned and started kissing her again. Then a small knock at the door saw them fly apart as they cast quick cleaning charms and righted their clothes before going to see what James wanted. The rest of the evening was a blissful blur as they kept grinning at each other and holding hands whenever they could. Harry looked at his wife with awe. It was hard to believe that they had first started dating a bit over ten years before and had now been married for six. Ginny had matured into a woman even more beautiful than her girlhood had hinted at. And now she was going to give him a third blessing. He knew that this was probably their last. Ginny had no desire to come close to matching her mum. Harry really couldn't ask for more. Once they put the boys to bed that night and retreated to their room, he pulled his wife close.

"Ginny, my lovely and amazing wife. Thank you for this. For the family I wanted for so long."

Ginny looked in his soft eyes and felt the tears start as she held his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. She loved this man so much more than she had dreamed she could when she had first crushed on him as a girl. Looking into his eyes, she pulled him toward the bed, where they spent the next couple of hours making tender, passionate love. As she drifted off to sleep completely sated, Ginny couldn't be happier. The rough sex was wonderful, but joining with her husband in sweet passion was something else entirely.

The Potters saw a healer a couple of days later and had a chance to deliver their news at the DA dinner on July 26th. Their confirmed due date was March 4th. The garden at their home was raucous with celebration as everyone congratulated them. Then the primary topic of conversation switched back to the new shop opening in Manhattan in a couple of weeks.

Soon August 11th arrived and the Weasleys and most of the DA started taking portkeys to Manhattan mid-morning London time. New York was five hours behind, so it gave them plenty of time to help with last minute preparations. When the store opened at nine, there were already a dozen people in line and more quickly gathered as George gave a small speech. He mentioned his and Fred's vision, halting only for a brief second at the memory of his twin. Then he cast a diffindo with a flourish that severed the ribbon on the large double doors. With that, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and Wares Manhattan branch was officially open. Mini cupcakes and punch were available for all and the first two hundred in the door received one free daydream charm.

The customers were split about 50/50 between those who were familiar with the other stores and others who came simply out of curiosity. Regardless, everyone who stepped foot in the door was soon gawking like small children. George and Ron managed the staff inside, which included a rotation of family and friends. Lee was outside with other friends and family handling a sidewalk sale that featured a few eye-catching items to draw the undecided into the main store. It was a glorious summer Saturday and the magical district was packed. Even those who came to the area on other errands couldn't help but be curious about the happenings. At lunch, George had ordered a local deli to cater for everyone and groups began taking turns eating lunch in the back room. When the shop finally closed at five, the store looked like a hurricane had hit and everyone was ready to call it a day. It was an auspicious start for George's most risky expansion yet.

With the grand opening past, George returned to his flagship store, confident that Lee had things capably under control. As September dawned, he was already starting to make preparations for the busy holiday season.

While George delegated management of his different stores, Gawain Robards did the same at the Auror department when he left at the start of the second week of September for his twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. He used the opportunity to put Harry to the test, leaving him in charge of the entire department for two full weeks. Although the department only had a couple of smaller investigations ongoing, Harry was still challenged with management details he hadn't given thought to before.

The fall passed mundanely for the Potters, Weasleys, and all their friends. School started again for Professor Longbottom and he puffed up just a bit when he saw his mastery listed after his name on the school roles. He continued to work on his own research, as well as help Michael with the sap extraction for his potions work. All of the Wheezes branches were doing well and it was obvious within the first couple of months that the Manhattan shop was a huge success. George was busier than ever and Angie pressured him to get more help for the mundane business dealings that he wasn't as fond of. Ginny's rune stickers were a large boon for her brother's business, as well as herself. The Potters didn't need money, but it flowed in regularly anyway and Ginny thought that she would plan a nice long family getaway the next summer after the baby was born.

As the months grew colder and the drizzly rain became regular sleet, the DA dinners moved to larger residences with room to accommodate their growing numbers indoors. The dinner on the last Thursday in November fell on the 29th and was hosted at the Potters' new home, which just barely held everyone. Most of the talk was about the upcoming holidays, as well as business ventures. The gathering started with the usual small munchies and drinks before the main meal and Ron couldn't contain himself any further as he called the room to attention.

"Hermione and I have an announcement! Rose is going to be a big sister in early June."

The usual cheer went up as the expectant couple were buffeted with hugs and congratulations. The Weasleys and their families had found out a week earlier at a family dinner, but had kept quiet to give Ron his chance. He looked proud as hell as he hugged Hermione and looked down on her with pure love.

Once the group settled after congratulating them, the conversations were just starting again when Dean stood up. Gracia was at his side, holding seven month old Espe. She was still a bit small for her age, but she was an alert and happy baby with a caramel complexion and soft, brown ringlets. Dean seemed to have adjusted to fatherhood and Harry had talked to him on several occasions about his responsibilities. He was still working on his art, but regularly contracted with a marketing agency to draw up advertisements to bring in regular funds. As he stood, he looked at his wife and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Alright everyone, I guess since Ron broke the ice, there's no point in waiting. We're expecting as well. Mid-June."

Everyone was a bit shocked at the closeness of the two children, but Harry was the first to congratulate his friends. In truth, the gap between James and Al was about the same as Dean's kids would be. Ginny quietly hoped that everything went smoother this next time. Soon everyone joined Harry with wishing Dean and Gracia well. As everyone returned to their seats, a few looked around the room in anticipation. Katie noticed Ernie's look and laughed.

"Don't look at me. I took care of my duties in one go."

That brought a round of laughter from everyone and the rest of evening proceeded with the usual frivolity.

One family that was missing at the dinner were the Zabinis. With Alicia within a week of delivering, they were both staying close to home. She was more than ready to vacate her second child, but ended up having to wait a bit longer than expected. Finally, on December 7th, the Zabini heir made his appearance. Zoltan Cyrus Zabini was born at the family home in Paris the same as his sister and was welcomed by the large extended family from both sides.

Baby Zoltan made his larger debut when all of the DA gathered for their Christmas dinner on the 21st. It was unusual to meet on a Friday, but the date was the best for everyone. As usual, a new baby only made the festivities better. The gathering was notable in that every one of the friends was in attendance, as well as all the children. Zach even had both his children from their mothers for the evening. Also in attendance were a number of their parents, including the elder Weasleys, Zabinis (who offered the use of their mansion for the party), Thomases, Patils, and Grangers. The presence of four muggles was a bit novel, but everyone was welcomed and the Grangers and Thomases gradually adjusted to the culture shock. By the end of the evening, Neil didn't even bat an eye when another bottle of champagne was summoned across the room and just missed his head. The evening went long and tired children were bedded down in a side room with a large array of blankets and pillows several hours before their parents were ready to leave. The unique group of children were forming bonds that would continue in years to come when the next generation made their way to Hogwarts. Finally, at well past midnight, everyone finally gave in and the celebration began to disperse, marking the end to another successful and momentous year.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick note on my chapter titles. I have now decided to stick with the yearly divisions, as is obvious. I just find it is the best way to divide this up. In the early part of the story just after the war, there was a lot more going on and I had multiple chapters per year. Now we are into the years well after the war where life may not be boring per se, but I don't have as much to write about. Part of my block in writing this is to keep life entertaining, while not creating overly contrived drama. One common theme is the regular additions of children. I have kept with all those children that JKR gave us and have maintained the timeline established by their entries into Hogwarts. For those peripheral characters that she didn't tell us about, I've used my own license. As is mentioned in passing by JKR, after war people tend to rebuild in the most natural of manners and I see all of the friends doing the same. I won't give any of them Weasley size families, but even an average of a couple per each one of the friends can add up. I have my own cheat sheet to help me keep track of who married who and their children, as well as child birth dates. This is just one bit of my notes that I have to keep to help try to keep myself consistent throughout the story. I am going to include the list of children below for your reference. I won't do this every chapter, but thought it may be helpful periodically. Thanks for your support, I hope you are enjoying this even as life becomes a bit more mundane for everyone.**

 **Harry Potter – Ginny Weasley –** ** _James Sirius (5/31/04), Albus Severus (10/1/05), baby due 3/4/08_**

 **Ron Weasley – Hermione Granger –** ** _Rose Elizabeth (3/14/06), baby due early June 08_**

 **Ernie MacMillan – Susan Bones –** ** _Andrew Ernest (6/30/01) – Angus Callum (11/10/04)_**

 **Parvati Patil – Alex Malone –** ** _Daniel Daya (2/17/04), Cassandra Mika (10/19/06)_**

 **Padma Patil – Robert Malone –** ** _Kevin Arush (1/8/03), Kieran Abhik (2/24/06) – baby due just after 08 new year_**

 **Angie Johnson - George Weasley –** ** _Frederick Gideon (8/25/04), Roxanne Riona (1/20/07)_**

 **Katie Bell - Oliver Wood –** ** _Evangeline Grace, Isadora Harmony and Juliet Hope (8/8/06) (Evie, Izzie, Julie)_**

 **Michael Corner – Anthony Goldstein**

 **Alicia Spinnet - Blaise Zabini –** ** _Zoe Alicia (1/5/06), Zoltan Cyrus (12/7/07)_**

 **Luna Lovegood – Rolf Scamander**

 **Neville Longbottom – Hannah Abbott**

 **Cho Chang – Wes Larson –** ** _Cara Chang (2/27/02)_**

 **Zach Smith –** ** _Robert Stephen (8/6/01), Christina Georgina (4/11/07)_**

 **Dean Thomas – Gracia –** ** _Esperanza Aurora (2/15/07), baby due mid June 08_**


	35. 2008

**I'm back! After over a year's hiatus, I am resuming this story. I have said I will never abandon a story, so here we go. I never planned on having the hiatus be that long, but Harmony Bound took longer than planned and I took some detours. Also, in preparation due to the long delay, I went back through the first 34 chapters of this story and read through, corrected, and re-posted them all. I fixed some grammar, as well as tried to make the paragraphs not so huge. Hopefully in the past year I have improved some. As a reminder, from this point on all chapters will cover one year of time.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 35 – 2008

The new year started with a bitter wind that blew off the Irish Sea and brought a massive snow storm to Wales and the lower part of England beginning on the second day of the year. Hermione and Ron heard about the storm and were happy to be sunning themselves on the beaches of Sydney. The Grangers had given an open invitation to anyone else who wanted to visit and Fred, Angie, and their kids had joined them for their first trip down under. George congratulated himself on picking the perfect year as they missed one of the worst snow storms in the past century.

Meanwhile back in Wales, Mike immured himself indoors in his basement potions lab as he continued work on the alternative ingredients for the blood replenishing potion, which was showing great promise. The sap from the hairy mud bush hadn't in itself proven to be the replacement for the problematic spores, but he was looking at combining it with a catalytic ingredient. During the second week of January he tried a new solution in which he used a two thirds dilution of the sap mixed with a tincture of wormheel root. Once the two had reacted he added them to the main potion and continued with the rest of the preparation. It took a couple of hours, but most of that time was idle time, not near the hours of laborious scraping and preparation that the spores required.

On January 14th he had his breakthrough moment when his final batch of potion completed and he put ten drops of his own blood into a phial. He then added five drops of the potion and watched the blood volume triple almost immediately. He was ecstatic. It had been two years of hard work in his after-hours lab and a couple of years of research prior to that, but he had finally done it! Of course, he still had more trials to do. With that in mind, he set bottled the potion and put it under a stasis charm before going to purchase several mice for continued trials.

While all was going well in Wales, Harry was not doing as well back in London. He had been left in charge of the department when Robards had left on vacation to the islands on Boxing Day. Christmas had been blessedly quiet and he had hoped to be able to catch up on paperwork while shuffling vacation schedules. Unfortunately that was not be when a band of young purebloods decided to ring in their new year by attacking a large gathering of muggles at a park in Birmingham. It had largely been a target of opportunity and the attack had lasted only five minutes, but seven had been killed and several dozen had been injured. Thankfully the burst of magic had been detected and Aurors had responded quick enough to apprehend three suspects. Also, the security cameras that were in place in most muggle venues were quite helpful. Still, it meant that Harry and the rest of the department were working a lot of late nights.

So far from the three that had been apprehended two had been questioned. The third was still unconscious in St. Mungo's. The two were part of a new neo-pureblood group that Harry likened unfortunately as similar to neo-Nazi like groups. The leader of the group was Davinius Rowle, a second cousin of the noted Death Eater family. Unfortunately, the group's leader had high-tailed and apparated away and was now the department's most wanted. Harry suspected that he was most likely out of country, given the family's business ties around the world, and had put out alerts with all his contacts within the ICW. In the meantime the department was looking for the other perpetrators and had so far arrested two others. Of course all this had to happen while Robards was away. Harry knew that it was good experience, but he hated the long hours that saw him arriving home after the boys had already been put to bed, especially since Ginny's pregnancy was advancing and she was tiring more.

While Harry was busy working through the first couple of weeks of the new year and worrying about his wife's advancing pregnancy, another member of the DA was seeing an end to her own pregnancy. On January 15th Padma was helping herself to a second helping of porridge shortly after seeing her husband off to work when her water broke and she had to recall him and make the familiar trip to St. Mungo's. Thankfully her mother-in-law was already in place to look after her two young sons so the exodus to the hospital was made in a fairly orderly fashion as Parvati was notified and then her sister proceeded to start the rest of the notifications of all of their friends. Although it was a Friday and everyone had jobs, enough of the friends were still available to descend on the hospital that the familiar conference room was prepared as everyone settled in to wait for the Malones' third child. Thankfully they didn't have long to wait when Padma delivered her third son a scant four hours later. Keegan Ashish was loud, healthy, and a carbon copy of his two brothers, who made their way to the hospital shortly after all of the family and friends had a chance to visit the arrival. Padma and Robert might have been hoping for a girl, but they were thrilled with their three thriving boys and declared that their family felt complete.

The third week of January brought Robards back to the Auror department after his three week vacation. Harry had everything well enough in hand, but he was glad to have his boss back so that he could focus on the investigation more and relegate administrative details back to Robards. He couldn't help but be a bit proud though when his boss returned and heaped praise on the state of the department and how well Harry had done.

Meanwhile the investigation into the neo-pureblood group had stalled with no further leads on Davinius Rowle. That all changed at the beginning of February when Rowle was spotted in Switzerland near the home of a former girlfriend that had been on their watch list. Harry had been in touch with the Swiss Aurors and they had put her under surveillance for him, using one of their juniors. It was another example of the benefits of the good will between the countries. With an actual sighting noted, a more active investigation was warranted and Harry sent a team of three Senior Aurors to Switzerland to assist further. He briefly considered going himself, but then remembered that his role had changed. As the assistant director it was now his role to delegate such duties. Then he thought of his family back home and all he had done in years past and he settled back in his seat. He had earned his position and would be happy where he was.

While February was bringing advancements in Harry's case, it was also finding Hermione busy with a new law as she was re-energized after her long holiday in Sydney. She was now past her first trimester and feeling better as well so she was determined to get one of the more archaic ancient laws revoked. The first such law that she was going for revoking outright was a law that dated from the fifteenth century that allowed a pureblood to 'enforce physical discipline as he sees fit upon those of lesser superiority as long as he does not bring forth his greater magical ability'. It basically meant that a pureblood could beat a muggleborn to near death as long as no magic was used and the muggleborn had no legal recourse. Thankfully the law wasn't widely known and that was why she had been leery to do much about it. As had been pointed out before, fighting a law also had the downside of publicizing it. Still Hermione was tired with being quiet and began to draft an en perpetuum law so that she would be ready for the Wizengamot meeting on February 16th.

When the majority of the DA met at the Macmillans on the 5th, Hermione decided to wait until after the fine meal was finished and the group had all had a chance to enjoy lighter topics before she brought up the subject of the law. Just as she was beginning to speak, their host for the evening stood and called the noisy group to attention. Everyone quickly settled and turned to look at a grinning Ernie.

"Alright everyone, Susan and I have an announcement. Some of the ladies have been giving her sideways looks, so this probably won't be a surprise. We're expecting again. Susan just passed three months. We're due in July. We've been waiting a bit to tell everyone because the healers told us we're high risk. I don't know what we've been drinking at these dinners, but we're expecting twins as well. We were hoping to get a girl this time and we got our wish. We're actually expecting one of each."

"And I told Ernie I am definitely done after this. Our one girl will be spoiled with three brothers."

A cheer and toast went up around the table as those closest to the couple hugged and back slapped them. As the room quieted Hermione was about to speak up with her own news when Seamus beat her to it. He had been attending more dinners and Catriona was by his side as usual.

"Well my lovely lass and me have some news as well. Her birthday was last week and I asked her to marry me. Now she's a right smart one, but still she said yes and I'm quite grateful."

"Brilliant mate! So when?"

"No date yet Dean. Shay is letting me decide. Probably this summer when its warmer and of course it will be in Ireland."

The room was toasting again and the group was chatting some more. After another five minutes, Hermione managed to work the conversation back around to her work at the Ministry. Ron knew that she needed to discuss something and got the room to quiet down as their host turned the room's attention to her.

"Alright Hermione, so what's up?"

"Thanks Ernie, I'm thrilled for everyone. My news isn't as exciting and I don't want to bring the mood of the evening down, but I have a new measure set for the next Wizengamot meeting on the 16th and it's going to cause quite a lot of attention. I'm going to be attempting to revoke a law that's been on the books for nearly six hundred years."

Hermione had everyone's attention now as she briefly detailed the archaic law and the room echoed with a few muttered curses as people then sheepishly looked over their shoulders to where the children were set in an adjoining room on blankets with toys. Everyone looked equally aghast. It was Harry who spoke first.

"Alright, well I definitely agree that I don't want that law around. The last thing we need is the neo-purebloods getting wind of that. I don't want the guys to arrest them and then find that we have nothing to hold them on. So, I would hope this would be an easy one to support, but I know better. We don't have a lot of time, what do we do for support?"

"Well there's the paper, but for once I don't think this is something we want to broadcast. At least not far in advance."

"No, I agree with Susan. I'll definitely start from the diplomatic side. Blaise, what do you think the young purebloods will say?"

"Well, I definitely will be talking with Greengrass, Pucey, and a couple of others that I know we can get support from. That's what I think we need to do here. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the old purebloods are already aware of the law. It probably hasn't been acted on basically because it will look bad."

"And I've got a meeting with some of the older crowd for a ball they're planning in the spring. I'll put some feelers out and then mention it if I think they're receptive."

"Okay, so it's the DA underground diplomacy back in the works?"

That brought a few chuckles as everyone nodded at George's statement and the mood lightened once again. Talk shifted to their various businesses, as well as Mike's ongoing potions work, and all too soon the night came to an end.

All of the group of friends was busy over the next couple of weeks quietly spreading the word about the barbaric old law that Hermione was going to be introducing a new bill against. For the most part those who were told about the law seemed stunned that it still existed and were in favor of doing away with it. Blaise did note in a few of his conversations that some did not seem surprised and that the old purebloods did in fact realize it was still in existence, even if they didn't act on it.

Finally, two days before the meeting, Susan herself wrote a small editorial and published it in the Prophet. Hermione knew some publicity was good and with only two days advance warning before the public Wizengamot session it was hoped that no one would act on the law before her bill to revoke it could be introduced.

During the two weeks that all the group of friends were working behind the scenes to bolster support for Hermione's bill, the Auror department in Switzerland was closing in on Davinius Rowle with the assistance of their British counterparts. Unfortunately, the quarry had decided to scurry over the border a bit to France and Harry found himself once again using his diplomatic ties as a third country was brought into the investigation. Gradually though the net was tightened and the three countries apprehended Rowle on Valentine's Day in Montbeliard, just a few kilometers over the Swiss/French border.

When the suspect tried to delay extradition, Ambassador Zabini was quick to expedite his departure via portkey and Harry was on the receiving end, ensuring that his cell was locked down tight the night he arrived, a fact that was not missed by the French media who noted that the friendships built at Hogwarts were still persisting in the political arena ten years later. Not that Harry or Alicia cared, they were glad to have the scum off the streets of whatever country he had tried to flee to.

The Monday following the successful capture of the latest leader in the string of neo-pureblood attacks was the first Wizengamot meeting of the new year. It was also the day that Hermione was going to introduce her bill to revoke the law that allowed physical attacks on muggleborns. As soon as the Chief Witch opened the session, there was a buzz to the air, even though the first items on the agenda were standard budgetary fare. After close to an hour it was finally Hermione's turn and she took her place to concisely detail her bill and the law that it would strike from the annals of magical Britain. There were a couple of brief questions, but in total all seemed quite straightforward and then the vote was called. When the Chief Witch tallied the totals at the end, Hermione held her breath since she had once again added the en perpetuum clause. The final vote was 67% in favor, the exact amount needed for the bill to pass and to do away with the archaic law. Hermione and her friends were relieved, but she was not the only one who was a bit surprised at the narrow margin of victory. To think that a full 33% voted to keep the law was a bit shocking. Setting that thought aside, she focused on the rest of the session that had another hour and a half of tedious work before she could finally leave and meet up with Ron and Harry for a late lunch.

The following day Susan assigned Katie to write the article detailing the outcome of Hermione's bill, as well as an editorial about the slim margin of victory. The article questioned anyone who could have voted against the bill and what their motives could have been. The article tried to be temperate, but it raised enough controversy to cause letters to paper for a solid two weeks.

A short couple of weeks after the fuss over Hermione's bill, the extended Weasley family had even happier news to celebrate when their numbers grew yet again. Ginny and Harry got their wish when Ginny delivered a baby girl on March 2nd. She had quite dark auburn hair and was christened Lily Luna. Once again a majority of the DA family as well as all the Weasleys cycled through St. Mungo's on the Monday afternoon to greet the latest Potter.

All of the extended group of friends was doing well in their expanding businesses and careers, but they were committed to staying connected and the DA dinners still happened twice a month on Thursdays at the larger homes of the various members. Usually at least half the group attended, but on rare occasions they would be blessed to get everyone together and then it felt like a real party. One of these happened on March 12th when Luna and Rolf made an appearance since they were in country to see Luna's new goddaughter. The Zabinis had also caught a floo from France, and everyone was packed into the Potters' home where the dining room sliding doors were open with all the children packed into the adjoining living room and parlor. With the three connected rooms, there was just enough space to spread everyone out. All the kids were in attendance, including both of Zach's, bringing the total to twenty-two children. Andrew was the oldest at not quite eight and he took charge of the older kids in the parlor, while the three and under set were established in the living room. It was a bit of crazy madness, but everyone loved it.

As the year progressed, Mike finished his tests on the blood replenishing potion and it performed flawlessly with the changes he had made using the hairy mud bush sap and wormheel root in place of the hooptang fern spores. While he was still working with quite small batches, he already calculated a cost decrease of eight galleons per phial of potion and expected the cost to decrease even further as production increased. First though he had to present his findings and have the potion approved. Not wanting to tempt fate as the beginning of April approached, he quickly finalized all his documentation and submitted it to the Ministry two days before the end of March. Although it cost him an additional forty galleons, he paid the fee to have his forms expedited. Once that was done, he apparated to Hogsmeade where he was meeting with Professor Longbottom to discuss increasing production of the hairy mud bush and possibly even having it grown by the nursery where Neville used to work.

The money paid off in just a couple of a weeks when Mike received an owl with provisional licensing for his new form of blood replenishing potion. With it he received a request that he call to arrange an appointment with the Director of St. Mungo's at his earliest convenience. All of this was work that he was doing after hours from his main job as a potioneer for Preece Apothecary, but as soon as he could Mike made the time and took an afternoon off on Friday, April the 17th, for a meeting with Marcus Crouch, the Director of St. Mungo's. Marcus had also used his considerable influence to draw Cassius Waite out of his hideout in Spain and Mike was looking forward to meeting the man who had originally developed the first blood replenishing potion sixty-four years previously.

Tony was beyond excited for his partner and took the time to come home to help him dress and prepare for the meeting, dusting Mike's finest dark purple robes and looking proud as a peacock as he gave Mike a last kiss for good luck. Tony had been Mike's rock through a lot of late, frustrating nights of research that at times had seemed fruitless. Now he was there to stand proudly as he watched Mike apparate away to St. Mungo's as he wiped a brief tear away before then collecting himself and turning his attention back to his own afternoon appointments.

Mike arrived at the hospital apparition point and made his way inside to the office wing as he had been given directions for. He had been in the hospital plenty of times as of late with all of his friends having babies, but this was a different side of the hospital. The administration wing was less austere, with wooden paneling, and softer colors to the walls. He presented himself to the director's assistant and was shown to a conference room as he expected. From there everything was no longer as he expected. When he stepped in the room he found seven men and one woman waiting for him, a full half dozen more people than he had expected. Then he noticed the insignia on the robes of the extra half dozen and he couldn't help but pale a bit. The additional attendees were from the ICW Potions Control Board. The Board was the group responsible internationally for deciding on potions and potions ingredients regulations and quality standards, as well as regulating testing standards for mastery applicants. It had been his plan after his potion was approved to begin the process to use the potion to apply for his mastery. Now he wondered if there was an issue with the potion. Then he looked to the man stepping forward with the St. Mungo's insignia on his robe. He was smiling, so that had to be a good thing. Mike took a deep breath as Marcus Crouch introduced himself.

"Welcome Mr. Corner. Thank you for joining us. I'm sorry for not warning you about our additional guests. I mentioned to a friend on the Potions Control Board that we would be meeting today and they asked to join us just yesterday. I've been terribly busy and haven't had a chance to send you another owl. Also, please let me introduce you to our esteemed guest, Grand Master Potioneer Cassius Waite."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Crouch. And a great honor to meet you Grand Master Waite. Your work has inspired me for years. I will admit to being caught a bit off guard with the Board being present, but I'm willing to answer any questions anyone has."

"Thank you Mr. Corner. Please don't be nervous, we're actually quite impressed with your work. Let me introduce myself, I'm Cecile Leblanc. The Board is not here to censure you. Quite the opposite in fact. Now, I have a few questions on some specifics…"

The next hour was spent in detailed discussion with everyone in the room regarding the new potion and how Mike had begun his research to reach his conclusions. Cassius Waite was remarkably spry for being just past the century mark and contributed quite a bit to the discussion. Mike had been a bit afraid that the old man would be a bit territorial with the fact that Mike was stepping into his territory, but the opposite was true. The centenarian actually felt it was past due for someone to improve on his work. All of the members of the Potions Control Board contributed to the conversation, although it was Cecile who was the obvious leader. In a few of the members cases, it was due to the fact that her English was the best.

By the time they passed an hour and all of the questions had been answered, Cecile turned her chair and looked at the other members of the Board before turning back to the other three gentleman for a moment.

"Mr. Crouch would you happen to have another room where we can confer for a few minutes by ourselves? We won't be long."

"Of course madam. My office is open to you. It is just over this way."

Cecile thanked him and the Board led the room. Mike was feeling good as he stood to stretch a bit. Marcus must have been feeling good as he began to query Mike on how quickly he thought production of the new potion could begin and what quantities he thought could be produced. Mike was a bit hesitant, but gave him some conservative numbers, hoping that Neville had indeed been successful in getting some new plants started at the nursery. They talked for a few more minutes and then the Board returned and sat at the table. Once again, Cecile took the lead.

"Mr. Corner, we have finished our discussion and we are quite pleased to offer you a full an unlimited license for the new potion. Per the usual laws, since you are working off an existing potion, fifty percent of profits will be remanded to Grand Master Waite for an additional thirty year period. After that time the full percentage of profits will be yours. Grand Master Waite do you tender any issue with this arrangement?"

"Nay. All quite fair."

"Excellent. I might add as a personal note that given the importance of this potion in saving lives that I hope you can increase production as quickly as possible. Now, there is another matter that we discussed while we were out. You mentioned that you had intentions to file for your mastery in the future using this work as your proof. Normally masteries are reviewed separately, but we see no reason to wait when the evidence is obvious. The Board has unanimously agreed to grant you your mastery today based on this work. Congratulations Potions Master Corner."

Mike sat staring at her for a minute. He was stunned silent. He had his potions patent and his mastery all in one day! After about twenty seconds of silence he finally found his voice.

"My apologies madam. I was stunned silent. Thank you everyone. This is the culmination of countless hours of work and I can hardly believe it."

"We all understand. We've all been there. Now then, I suggest we adjourn. I am sure you will wish to celebrate."

Mike grinned as head began to spin and he tried to remember Tony's schedule for the day. He thought he still had at least one more appointment. Well even still, in a couple of hours they were going out to celebrate for sure. He stood and shook hands with everyone. The Board left first, then Cassius, leaving him and Marcus. He promised Marcus that he would be in touch as soon as he had production started on the new potion. That was something he would have to work out probably with the company he worked for. Which was something else he needed to do. He had taken the afternoon off, but perhaps he needed to go talk to his boss before the day was out. He was a grade three potioneer, but Potions Masters went beyond the grades. With a grin on his face, Mike had a plan as he left the hospital and made his way back to Wales.

April soon passed with Mike's monumental news being the biggest happening for any of the widespread group of friends and May bloomed bringing with it better weather all across the British Isles. Mike had been met with enthusiasm and a promotion at his job when he appeared with his Potions Master certificate. Then he was immediately put to work on starting production of the new potion. Neville meanwhile had managed to get the cultivation of the hairy mud bush begun at the Exeter nursery, but the first harvest wouldn't begin until fall, meaning the first production was limited to the quantities that could be produced with the sap that Mike had on hand. Also there were a limited few bushes that were in the reverse season greenhouse at Hogwarts. It meant a slow ramp-up, but he was beginning to supply St. Mungo's a bit of the new potion in limited quantities. Also, the potion had received publication and several other international nurseries were working on obtaining samples to begin cultivation.

May 2nd, 2008 also brought the monumental ten year anniversary since the Battle of Hogwarts. While the day brought mixed emotions, the Ministry wanted to celebrate it with a ball and all of the Order of Merlin recipients were invited. All of the friends agreed that in some ways it was a bit shocking to think that it had been ten years. Then they looked around at all the children and realized that perhaps it wasn't quite so shocking.

Harry was one who was never fond of the formal gatherings, but he had softened his opinion of them over the years and conceded that he needed new formal robes. He went with Ron and several of the other guys and picked out formal half robes with a dress tux combo that gave him a look that was mix of muggle and magical that he liked. Meanwhile most of the ladies all went to Beautifully Bewitching and selected dresses for the event, with Hermione especially being glad for the option of custom tailoring given the fact that she was going to be eight months pregnant at the event.

The ball was held in the Ministry atrium, which was decorated and converted to host a full sit down meal followed by the formal dancing after. The Minister opened the event with a few words and then each of the OOM First Class recipients were asked to speak. Although Harry tried to nominate Hermione, she begged off given her pregnancy and instead Harry was the one to give a short speech of remembrance for all those who had been lost, but also speaking about how far the magical world had come and how far it still had to go. He spoke specifically regarding the couple of laws that had recently been passed and gave note that he hoped more would be forthcoming in the future. With that he then sat down and the meal began.

The evening from that point actually wasn't bad and Harry had learned to enjoy dancing a bit. He circulated among a number of friends and surprised himself when he lasted a full three hours of the night. Hermione and Ron didn't last near as long, but she had the added issue of her pregnancy. When he and Ginny finally left, he felt that if they had to have an anniversary celebration, it had at least been a good remembrance.

As June arrived so did two new additions to the expanding DA family. On June 4th, Hermione and Ron welcomed Hugo John Weasley, precisely on his due date. The new boy sported the trademark Weasley locks, although with a bit of a curl. Exactly one week later, St. Mungo's was inundated again on June 11th when Gracia delivered her and Dean's second child, a beautiful little girl who thankfully arrived on time and quite healthy. They named her Carmen Enid and she was a carbon copy of her older sister with olive skin, raven curls, and rosebud lips.

The two new babies were welcomed thoroughly at the hospital, but had barely anytime at home before they were once again welcomed by the entire extended clan just two weeks later on the 25th at a rare Thursday night DA dinner at the Zabinis in Paris. It only happened about once a year due to the travel arrangements, but everyone enjoyed the fun of making a long weekend getaway across the water to visit their friends and see the City of Lights.

The trip to Paris was the Macmillans last hurrah before they were preparing themselves to expand their own family. Susan had begun preparing at the paper in early June as she started to delegate tasks to different departments. She and Ernie had also hired a nanny about four months previously. It had been a point of discussion for at least a year, with her mother-in-law denying the necessity for longer than that, but the boys only got rowdier each year and with two more children on the way it was going to be too much to ask a grandmother to handle. She knew that Liza Macmillan would still be active with her grandchildren, but she deserved a break if she needed it.

All of the planning finally came to fruition on July 12th when Susan woke shortly after four in the morning and knew it was time to welcome her babies. A scant five hours later she was a mother of four with the arrival of Ennis Fraser and Evanna Fiona. Both babies gave what the father declared were 'good Highland shouts' upon birth and both were above average size for twins. With Susan delivering at home, St. Mungo's was saved from the usual madness, although all the friends made visits throughout the day. Susan was thrilled with her all her children and declared that it felt like her family was finally complete.

With the birth of the Macmillan twins, the latest DA baby boom had come to an end for a time. Many of the friends declared that their families felt they were complete. One or two may still have tried for an additional and a few couples were still waiting to start families, but it felt that perhaps the flurry was done for a bit.

For the Potters they were definitely done and on July 18th Harry finally managed to wrangle time away from the department to take his family on a long awaited vacation. Lily was now four and a half months and was an easy baby who had been sleeping through the night for close to a month. The boys were wild, but he adored them and he and Ginny planned lots of fun activities as they decided to go to the British Virigin Islands for ten days on what the tour company boasted was a 'pirate's eye tour' of the islands. It sounded intriguing and Harry thought the pirate angle would appeal to his two boys. Anyway, playing in surf and sand with his boys while watching his wife lay on beaches in a bikini while the baby snoozed under an umbrella sounded like an ideal holiday.

The Potters' vacation was actually booked through a non-magical company so the first exciting event for James and Al was their first airplane flight, which was also Ginny's first. It was also Harry's longest. By the end of the long flight with three young children, Harry wasn't sure if he didn't prefer nauseating, but fast portkey rides instead. Still, they arrived next to a gorgeous sun-drenched beach and were soon being pampered and spoiled. The next ten days was spent around a total of four islands with a variety of activities, mixing a lot of lying around with quite a lot of snorkeling, pirate history, fossil hunting, and a whole lot of eating. In total it was a exactly what they needed and Harry and Ginny made a resolution that summer vacations would be the norm no matter what their schedules were in the future. When they returned home, everyone was jealous of their tans.

The Potters had little time to settle back in when they returned home before they were traveling again. This time they didn't have far to go and the travel was purely magical. On August 8th, Seamus and Catriona were married in Clontarf, Ireland, a short ways outside of Dublin. The entire DA family was in attendance, plus the extended Finnegan and Connell families, bringing attendance past the three hundred mark. The ceremony was held at five in the evening, followed by a full meal, traditional music, and dancing. The party went late into the evening and the bride and groom thoughtfully provided a group of young teenage cousins as babysitters for all the children so that their friends could all stay and enjoy the party. The wedding was held at a hotel owned by friends of the Finnegans and all the children were bedded down well before their parents were even back to their suites. Everything was thought of, including hangover potion laced juice provided to all guests the following morning. Everyone had to admit that it was the best party they had been to.

With babies, weddings, and vacations all past, summer died down and life settled in as autumn approached. With it some of the business owners began to look at possible changes in their businesses. Two of these were the Malones, whose business Beautifully Bewitching had been going strong in Diagon Alley for several years. They had the money to expand and had been considering the potential of a Hogsmeade store. Hogsmeade didn't see as much traffic and the clientele was a bit more specific, but they felt that a store with a particular focus could do well there. With that in mind, Padma and Vati rented an empty storefront at the beginning of August and immediately hired a couple of staff to begin the process of cleaning and setting up the new store. The store was half the size of Diagon Alley and would only sell a limited range of items, but the front of the store would include two large couches with full color books showing the full range of products for any who wanted to order additional items. The primary items carried would be the Bewitching Basics and cheaper items that would be more popular with Hogwarts students.

By the third week of August, Beautifully Bewitching: Hogsmeade was far enough along that the ladies invited some of their friends to come and help with the final touches. One of those they called was Dean, who was hired to draw up an advertising campaign for a half page spread in the Prophet. The official opening of the new store was on Saturday, August 29th, just in time to see the start of the new school year. The day was festive and saw all of the women of the DA in attendance at different times throughout the day to support their friends.

While Dean's advertising for the new shop was just the latest work he was doing, all of the businesses being run by the various friends and family of the DA utilized his impressive talents. Wheezes relied on him almost exclusively for their packaging now that he was back in England on a regular basis and they were constantly coming up with new ideas. Harry's businesses with Magical Menagerie and Quality Quidditch both had occasional sales and other promotions that required advertising and Dean was the person that he relied on. It wasn't what Dean had dreamed of doing when he became an artist, but it supported his family and helped his friends. He still pursued his own work on the side and a few of his paintings were commissioned by a small gallery in Vertic Alley, but the money he received from them was sporadic. He also had started to take portrait commissions and, while he had not initially expected to enjoy the work, he found that it wasn't as bad as he had thought it would be.

With the new Beautifully Bewitching successfully launched, August saw no further major events and the new school year began on the first as usual. Professor Longbottom was happy to be back teaching and within a few weeks was discussing with his NEWT students about the new cultivars that he was working with Mike on for the new potion. Many of the Herbology NEWT students were also in NEWT potions and at the end of September Headmistress McGonagall arranged for Mike to come in as a guest speaker and discuss his work with the students, who found the advancements fascinating. It was one thing to be constantly cultivating and brewing and another to see the actual effects with a plant that would go into a potion that could quickly save lives.

Life was proceeding with boring normality until tragedy struck one of the group in early October. It was the 6th, a blustery Tuesday, when Zach arrived at the Ministry Auror offices and spoke to the receptionist. He was quite distraught and was asking to speak to Harry, claiming to be a friend. The receptionist saw no reason to deny him, especially seeing how upset he was and went to get Harry from his office. As soon as Harry saw Zach, his smile faded.

"Zach, what? Hold on, let's go to my office."

Zach nodded and followed Harry the short distance. As soon as he was in the door, he collapsed in a chair.

"Harry, I left the store with Malcolm. It's slow right now anyway. I've been at the hospital with Charlie and Robbie. Robbie is sick. Dragon pox. He's been sick about three days. Charlie is muggle as you know. I see Robbie on the weekends and Charlie thought he had chicken pox, but it got bad and she had him in a muggle hospital. When they couldn't help, she called me. As soon as I saw him, I knew and I had him transferred. He was given the potion as a baby, but some kids are resistant. He's got it worse because of the delay. Charlie feels really guilty, but she couldn't know. She thought they misdiagnosed measles or something. Anyway, I'm on my way back there now. I wanted to tell you that I've got to take time off, I don't know how long. And can you let everyone else know?"

"Of course. Don't worry about the shop, we'll handle it. You haven't taken any time of lately, so you're getting paid leave. I imagine Robbie is quarantined?"

"Yeah. He's in a bubble. I got a booster potion and they even gave Charlie a potion, but we still can't touch him. Even Charlie's parents can't see him. They really hate magic now."

"Alright, well you focus on your son. Please keep me updated. I'll spread the word and take care of the shop."

Zach nodded and mumbled his thanks as he staggered out of his chair. He wasn't the closest with Harry, but Harry still gave him a hug. They were both fathers and Harry couldn't imagine what he was going through.

An hour later at lunch Harry took a long break to send owls off to a everyone. Then he went to the shop to talk to Malcolm and his other staff. Next he stopped by Dean's apartment and Dean agreed to take a couple of shifts to help fill in as well. Finally he stopped at a toy store and bought a stuffed kneazle that rumbled when hugged and had the softest fur. It was an unusual blue-purple color and he hoped that Robbie would like it. On his way back to the office he stopped by the hospital and stopped to talk to Zach briefly about the arrangements for the shop, as well as give him the kneazle.

Over the next two weeks, Zach kept Harry updated on Robbie's slow progress. The first days were the worst, with the healers actually having to put the boy in a coma as the sores swelled and became too painful to withstand while conscious. The healing of the sores after was almost as bad, but eventually he began to heal and was no longer contagious. Unfortunately, magic could only do so much about scarring from the magical disease and the boy was left with large scars across the majority of his body. Still, he survived, which was better than fifty percent of those who got dragon pox. After a full three weeks in the hospital, Robbie was finally released to go home with his mother.

With his son back home with Charlie, Zach returned to his job at Magical Menagerie and soon it was November and he was having to look forward to the holiday season. The weather was turning cold and reminding everyone that the year was starting to wane. Zach had to admit that he had never dreamed back at Hogwarts that he would be a sales wizard one day, but in the long term it wasn't bad. Harry was decent sort who left him to run the place as he saw fit as long as the animals were treated well and the place turned a fair profit. The hours were reasonable and he made a decent living. His kids enjoyed visiting him as well which was a definite bonus. After the latest scare with Robbie he was a man counting his blessings, even if he still hadn't found the witch for him. At least he and his kids' mums were doing well. He and Charlie had smoothed out some things over the days they had spent by their son's bed. It was too bad that it had taken something so horrible to bring them back together.

Soon December arrived and Magical Menagerie and the rest of Diagon Alley were festooned in fairy lights as the festive season was ushered in. The year had been a profitable one and Harry had spoken to his store managers about season specials and the offerings were especially enticing as all of the magical world was prospering and booming. By the time of the annual DA holiday get together on the 23rd, everyone working in the shops was happy but exhausted. For those who had holidays planned immediately following Boxing Day, they were already counting down and planning on catching up on sleep.

Everyone was in high spirits as they gathered at the end of the year for the annual holiday DA dinner. The group all enjoyed the combined dishes offered by everyone and served in the open spaces of the first floor of Mike and Tony's house in Wales. It was the first time they had hosted the full group and the house was bursting, especially since Mike's sister and her family were now permanent residents on the second floor with Mike and Tony on the third floor. Her kids were mixed in with the rest of the madness as all the children ran around and crackers popped and flew, egg nog was poured, and frivolity ensued. By the end of the evening, everyone tiredly hugged all their friends, gathered dishes, children, and gifts and returned home for the last days of the year.


	36. 2009

**A quick update for all my lovely readers. It won't always happen like this, but here you go. Also, I have something new just starting called Restoration. A different take on a marriage law fic, but with a voluntary twist.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 36 – 2009

The beginning of the new year saw the Scamanders heading for the summer climes of Australia where they met with the Weasleys and Grangers. Although they were happy for the social call, they only stopped for a few days in Sydney. The city was nice enough, but the unusual couple wasn't on the continent strictly as tourists. Once again they were tracking down an unusual animal. This time the animal they were chasing was one of the most highly spoken of and most widely rumored, at least in that part of the world.

The bunyip was a well known part of Australian folklore, known by almost every child who grew up there. For aboriginal children especially the tales were passed down from the ancestors. For non-native children the tales came from more fanciful books and cartoons, but the animal was still known. For most it was just a fairytale, except for perhaps a few of the elder aboriginals and a few younger people who had actually experienced the creature. Those were the people the Scamanders were seeking out. First though they did enjoy stopping off to visit with friends in the capital of New South Wales before catching a floo south to Melbourne and the province of Victoria, the center of the sightings.

Once they reached Melbourne, they were once again excited to take off on their research, but the young couple had made a mutual promise to each other several years before. Unless they were chasing an immediate lead that was likely to disappear, they were both young and needed to enjoy life as much as possible. With that in mind they agreed to take a bit of time in each stop along the way and be tourists for just a while before resuming their professional duties. That was part of the reason for their time in Sydney that they had enjoyed so much, and in the intervening years they had both realized that implementing the rule had made their marriage and lives even more happier than they could have dreamed.

With this in mind, the young couple had an additional four days planned in Melbourne and Luna gathered all the tourist brochures as she quickly decided to start them with a bus tour. Rolf laughed at his somewhat predictable wife. She loved the open top buses where she could ride and listen to the narration with the wind blowing in her hair. Not that he minded at all, seeing her happy with the sun shining down on her. The rest of the day was spent all over the city becoming familiar with some of its history. That night when they returned to the hotel after a fantastic dim sum dinner, Rolf could hardly keep his hands to himself. Gods he loved this woman. When they finally collapsed in exhaustion hours later their thoughts weren't on the next day's list of activities, but only on the amazing love that they had found on a little expedition in Sweden.

The following several days were spent sightseeing and at the beach before the Scamanders then turned their attention back to work after a bit over a week of relaxation. The new year was now fully engaged and they were completely ready to chase down the myriad of myths that surrounded the bunyip. With that in mind, Rolf rented a Jeep, they loaded up their gear, and drove east of Melbourne to the first location that was the center of a number of sightings along the appropriately named Bunyip river. Although they utilized magical travel plenty, such as floos between large cities, when they were traveling in the wilds to places they had never been, muggle transportation was often very necessary and both had become quite proficient with driving a range of vehicles. Their trip down the Bunyip river would be the start of a journey that would cover over 3,000 kilometers, 2 time zones, and 3 provinces. They were planning to stay for two months, but didn't realize that they wouldn't be leaving until winter began to arrive on the southern continent.

Meanwhile back in England, Harry was once again left at the controls of the Auror department over the new year holiday. Robards had declared that Harry had done so well the previous year that he was going to make his new year trip to the islands a yearly event. Harry didn't mind so much as long as there were no neo-pureblood muggle massacres. Thankfully this year had been blessedly normal. A few hotheads, but nothing out of the ordinary. Harry had actually managed to handle it all with just his junior Aurors and two seniors who were single and had volunteered to take the holiday. As for himself, Ginny was thrilled that he had managed an entire Christmas home with the family with no emergency floo or patronus calls.

When Robards arrived back at the beginning of the second week of January, he was actually a day ahead of schedule and Harry was surprised as he stood to move from the desk and make room for his boss.

"Sit Potter. I came here early to talk to you."

Harry shrugged and did as bidden.

"The wife and I just got back on our international portkey. We did a lot of talking while we were away and I've made a decision. I was going to wait, but there's no real reason to do so. I'm on my way up to the Minister's office now. You've already got things in hand here and I might as well make it clean right at the new year. I'm retiring effective immediately. The Minister can appoint whoever, but obviously you're the man. I don't know if I should congratulate you, but there you are. You're young, but you're what this place needs. Look, I'm not a soft guy, but I've been proud as hell to watch you develop into what this department needs. I couldn't leave the place with better leadership."

Harry took a moment to collect himself before responding.

"Wow. Thank you sir. I won't say that I didn't see this coming, but I thought it would be a few years. I hope you have a good retirement."

"Oh I will. I've been rather miserly and my wife is good with investments. We actually bought a small house in the islands. Just two bedrooms. Not enough to be overrun with guests, but we'll be spending plenty of time there. No more English winters for me. Well, I need to go make this official with the big man."

Harry chuckled and shook his hand. As Robards left he sat back down and took a moment to let the information sink in. He was going to be the Director of the Auror Department. Well, once the Minister made it official. He wasn't yet twenty-nine. He had thought he had a few years at least. Shaking his head he refocused on some paperwork, figuring he would hear something soon enough. His prediction came true about twenty minutes later when Robards and the Minister appeared at his door and Harry shot up in his seat.

"Minister, hello…"

"Really Harry?"

Harry chuckled.

"Hi Kingsley, please come in."

"That's better. So Gawain just dropped his load of dragon dung on me. Only about three or four years ahead of when I was expecting. At least he doesn't leave us completely in a lurch. I guess congratulations are in order Director Potter."

Harry grinned and shook Kingsley's hand.

"Thank you for your confidence sir."

"Pfft really? Now, I know you've had several assistants helping on occasions. Who are you naming officially? Terry?"

"Yes, Terry is the most well rounded. Also he has the maturity. Honestly, there are still a few of the older crowd who have a problem with me due to my age. It's gotten better, but the underlying feeling is still there. Bringing Terry up will help."

"Alright, understood. I like Terry and I know the two of you work well together. Now, as much as I'd like to stay, my assistant is probably upstairs having a fit over my schedule now as it is. Shall we go make this official with the department?"

Harry gave a nod and they all stepped out to the department. Harry gave the call that summoned everyone who was in office for an emergency meeting at the director's office. As soon as everyone saw Robards and the Minister also standing there, they snapped to attention. As soon as Harry did a quick head count, he gave Kingsley a nod to continue.

"Good morning everyone. I have some monumental news that I wanted to share. As of a few minutes ago, Gawain Robards tendered his retirement papers to myself and he is no longer the director of this department. I thank him for his many years of service. Effective immediately I have promoted assistant director Potter to director of the Auror department. I am confident that he has been and will continue to lead the department with distinction. Director Potter, anything you'd like to say?"

"Thank you Minister. First, I'd like to wish former Director Robards good luck on his well deserved retirement. I know I'm a bit envious of his island. Second, I am naming Senior Auror Terry Dowd as the Assistant Director of the department. He has been assisting me quite a lot lately and I don't believe his promotion will come as a surprise. I am proud of all of you. We've been doing good work lately, let's continue."

"Excellent, thank you Director Potter. Now, please excuse me, I have a plethora of other commitments."

With that Kingsley left the office and Harry gave everyone the signal to return to work. He turned to Robards and said a quick goodbye, promising to stay in touch. Then he turned to Terry Dowd and signaled his new second in command as they returned to his office to discuss details of his new role. It was nearly two hours later when Harry finally managed to send an owl home to Ginny to tell her that he had news and they were going to celebrate if Molly could watch the kids that night.

It would be another week before Harry celebrated with all of his friends at the next DA dinner. Not that his ascension to the position was a surprise, but he had made it there several years faster than had been expected.

Another member of the extended group of friends was seeing his own sudden change in his own fortunes when a unique opportunity became available for Dean. He had been working a variety of various commissions and selling some of his art on the side, but his income had been sporadic. With his recent marriage and fatherhood he had come to realize that he needed more regular income and advertising had provided assistance in this area, even if it wasn't his preference. Still, he looked to the famous Toulouse Lautrec who produced a number of acclaimed advertising posters, using the monies from them to support himself instead of having to rely on handouts from his aristocratic family. He was one of several artists that Dean aspired to. Still, advertising wasn't his preference and in late February he received an offer for a different opportunity.

The start of Dean's change of fortunes actually began with a painting of his that was sold on commission from a small shop in Diagon nearly a month previously. The purchaser was a Spanish businessman in town on one of his many business trips and the piece had caught his eye on the way by. After taking his new artwork home and contemplating it for a while, he had made his decision to contact the artist when he was in London on his next trip in a couple of weeks' time. The shop in question was more than happy to arrange a meeting with Dean and Raul Santos-Tomas, who ended up taking their meeting to a local cafe and talking for close to an hour. By the time the discussion ended, Dean had agreed to take a large mural commission for Raul in Barcelona. The mural was to be inside the atrium of Raul's new company headquarters and would be three stories high. It would likely take close to a year and Raul agreed to a generous salary, as well as a fully appointed flat for Dean and his family while they were in the city. The fact that Gracia spoke Spanish and Dean was learning was an added bonus. Of course the Spanish in Spain was a bit different, but they would adjust quickly. Dean had learned enough in his nearly two years of marriage though to not accept outright and gave an all-but acceptance, with the caveat that he still had to talk to his wife. Raul just chuckled and understood completely.

As soon as Dean arrived back at the modest flat where Gracia was busy caring for their two rapidly growing daughters, he quickly gave her the excellent news. She was excited for him and a bit hesitant about a new country. Still, the fact that it was Spain and she would speak the language made the decision much easier and she gave her husband a hearty acknowledgement. With that agreed, Dean kissed his wife and left again to return to Raul's hotel with the news. A quick two weeks later saw the young Thomas family relocated to Barcelona just a day after a final farewell dinner with all of the extended DA family.

While Dean went east, his good friend Seamus was busy to the west with the Dublin branch of Wheezes. The holiday season had been busy as ever and, after discussion with George, they had decided to expand the shop into a recently vacated storefront next door. Seamus was thrilled since he didn't think he could take another holiday season literally pushing people out the door with lines around the block and angry customers drenched in the cold, wet Dublin December sleet. It also meant that he would have more space to hire more help, which was desperately needed. And he had plenty of Finnegans and Connells around to pick from. Between his and Cat's families there would always be someone who needed a seasonal job.

One positive about the horrendous holiday madness was the profit sharing that George spread to all his employees. It meant that Seamus had seen a very tidy amount at the end of the year and now he and Cat had their nest egg where they needed it to start looking at buying a house. Combined with the increased value when he sold his flat and they could afford a good size cottage outside of the city a bit. Someplace with a floo to get to the shop, but still with a bit of land for kids and Quidditch. Seamus was lost in a bit of a daydream as he thought about it all as he glanced at his raven haired beauty across the shop. She really had changed him. He who once had a different witch every month and now he was looking to buy a cottage and fill it with little Finnegans like his ma and pa. When had he gone and gotten old? Shaking himself Seamus sighed and refocused on balancing the till.

Gradually the months slid by and the Wheezes Dublin expansion went well. There was so much room that Seamus entertained the thought briefly of getting a pair of roller skates to maneuver through the shop at one point. Then he thought about what would happen if he crashed into some of the more dangerous items and decided that he would stick to more pedestrian transit. Still, the new shop was brilliant and George was thrilled. All four of his shops were doing spectacular and George genuinely thought that he had reached his maximum on what he could comfortably keep track of, even with a brother and good friends managing his stores. The Dublin Wheezes was completely renovated well before the summer and ready for the influx of tourists, as well as returning Hogwarts students home on break.

While all was going well at the shop, Seamus and Catriona also finally found their cottage about fifty minutes outside of Dublin and about a half hour from the rest of the Finnegan clan. It had three bedrooms and sat on not quite a hectare of land. It was close enough to family, but still distant enough to give them their own space. It also had a floo that was already on the network, making it easy to hook up to the shop. They moved in on April 24th with the help of a few friends, although not many were needed, as much of the work had been done previously. The following Thursday the 29th of April saw the majority of the DA gathered in their garden for an Irish supper. The temperature was a bit chillier than some would like, but warming charms helped and everyone enjoyed seeing the Finnegan's new home. The meal was just finishing when the hosts stood and Seamus called a halt to several conversations.

"Aye, thanks to everyone for making the trip over to see the new place. We're right pleased to have found such a perfect little spot. Now that me lovely bride and I have a house we thought it was about time to start filling it up. Come late November we're planning to start doing just that."

A cheer went up around the table as several of the women nodded knowingly at Catriona as they had been starting to suspect. The couple was roundly congratulated and then the various desserts were swapped with the now empty dinner dishes.

With the Finnegans well established in Ireland, all the extended group of friends found life as a whole settled into a bit of normality. They were now regularly spread between five or six countries if one counted those who traveled regularly, but they all managed to stay connected aided by the ease of magical travel.

Soon summer arrived and with it came the arrival back in England of the Scamanders. Their research into the bunyip had yielded mountains of evidence and they were firmly convinced of the creatures existence in a few very small communities. They were also convinced that the creatures were magical and had disillusionment capabilities not unlike the demiguise, although in the case of the bunyip the Scamanders theorized that the bunyip had the ability to manipulate subtle time effects since the skin and bone samples they had collected showed no magical traces that would allow for the special capability, unlike demiguise hair. In fact the bunyip samples showed a closer match to the completely non magical ancient diprotodon. With their combined evidence and samples they arrived back in England and began to write a complete summary of all of their work with the plan of publication and hopeful acceptance of the bunyip as an acknowledged new magical species.

Two weeks after their arrival back home, the Scamanders joined the first full Thursday night DA dinner at the Mcmillans on June 18th in Scotland. The weather was perfect and everyone was thrilled to be able to eat out in the garden where all the kids could run and play. Lee had even brought a girlfriend for the first time in several years and she had brought both of her children to join the group. Holly Miller was a recent hire of Hannah's at the Leaky who had been through a troublesome divorce and had had several trying jobs as she tried to support her two children. She had met Lee at lunch several months previously and they seemed happy together. Also at the dinner were the Thomases, who had made the trip from Spain. The days in Scotland were lengthening and the meal went long as everyone enjoyed being back together and having a chance to catch up. As the meal prepared to wrap up, Dean stood and looked around the table as he held his wife's hand and grinned at everyone.

"Excuse me everyone, but we have an announcement. We're expecting again in early February."

As was usual, everyone congratualated the couple, even if a few might have thought that the Thomases were stacking their kids a bit close. Still, everyone adored all the kids and more would just add to the madness. Even the two that Holly had brought were immediately welcomed to the fold.

July came and passed quickly and soon it was August. As the sweltering month lingered ever onward another monumental event loomed in the life of the Potters. By some amazing happenstance Teddy Lupin had turned eleven the previous spring and now his godfather Harry was looking forward to sending his godson off to Hogwarts. Although Teddy had been raised primarily by his grandmother, Harry had remained involved heavily in Teddy's life and he was considered a cousin to Harry's kids. On the occasions when Andi took trips, there was no question, Teddy would come and stay with the Potters. As Harry had arranged, the bequest that Sirius had left to Remus had gone to Teddy instead and was left in trust until he was seventeen. Harry could have left it in an educational trust for his schooling expenses, but instead Harry chose to pay for those himself. So, as September 1st approached, preparations were underway for the big day.

Harry's own children were almost as excited as cousin Teddy for the upcoming send-off. Certainly Teddy would be missed and in a week or two everyone would feel it keenly, but the initial excitement was heavy in the last days of August. The Potters met Andromeda in Diagon for the last weekend of August and saw to all the last minute supplies. The alley was chaos with students and parents buzzing everywhere and Harry felt a unique pride as he put a hand on Teddy's shoulder and helped to usher him through the crowds.

While Andromeda insisted on handling most everything since Harry was paying for the school itself, Harry had one thing he wanted to purchase for Teddy as they made their way to Eyelops. It took a while, but a half hour later, the perfect bird had been found and Teddy had his very own Great Horned Owl that he had promptly named Alexander the Great. Alexander perched on Teddy's shoulder and regally watched everything, seeming unfazed as they finished navigating the crowds and met back up with Andi and the others, who were immediately entranced by the new addition.

Two days after the shopping expedition September the 1st arrived and Harry took the morning off to see Teddy off on the platform, although he claimed that it was actually work as well since he could technically be considered to be providing security. It was a bit bittersweet, even though he felt like a proud father. Then when he thought that James would be going in six short years he had to shake himself.

Once the Express was on its way, so was Harry, back to the Ministry. Thankfully there had been no incidents or concerns on the Express. Not even a late arrival who had missed the train, which in itself was an unusual occurrence.

While Harry was busy at the Ministry, Mike was busy at Preece Apothecary in Wales, where he had catapulted to be one of their Potions Masters the year before after his work with the blood replenishing potion. Since then he had been working with Neville at Hogwarts and with the Exeter Nursery to get enough of the plants necessary to start producing larger quantities of the cheaper, easier to produce potion. Thankfully both Neville and Exeter had greenhouses that had alternated seasons so that the plants could produce what was needed in nearly year round cycles. After hard work by a number of people, the two critical ingredients that he needed were starting to come in on a regular basis and he was able to brew the potion continually. It still had points during the brewing process that it needed to sit and stew, and during those times he was able to work on other items for the apothecary. He considered himself blessed that his employer was amazingly supportive. Of course they would reap a percentage of the profits as well. By September the new blood replenishing potion was being produced in sufficient enough quantities that it was replacing the total volume of the old potion and the cost savings per phial had increased to nearly twelve galleons, bringing the price down from thirty galleons to just over eighteen. No longer would healers hesitate before giving multiple phials simply based on cost. Now he just had to ensure that there would be plenty available.

As autumn progressed and October took over the Scamanders research continued to compile and they closed in on publication of the bunyip research. Already they had published an early article with a general overview for public consumption in the Quibbler section in the Prophet. It didn't go in depth, since its target audience was the general populace, but it was well received and Luna and Rolf hoped that their publication did as well. They had initially planned to publish in a couple of magical specialty journals, but had since decided that they had enough data to put together a small book. It meant more work, but they had enough funds to live off of with Rolf's inheritance alone so they had no concerns.

On October 15th the Scamanders were having dinner with the majority of the rest of the DA at the Potters and were in deep discussion on the book they were working on. Everyone had read the Quibbler article on the bunyip and were all at least mildly interested. Harry always tried to be supportive of all of his friends and knew he had a publishing company that might be able to help, so he promised to put them in touch with the editor when they were ready. Once that was decided, Luna seemed to change topics in mid-discussion as she was wont to to do and looked around the table.

"Excellent, thank you for the help Harry. One other thing we needed to tell everyone. We're expecting twins."

Luna dropped that bit of news and then casually reached for a dish of potatoes as a few people choked. A couple of her friends had wondered if she and Rolf were ever planning on slowing down long enough to start a family. Predictably, it was Ginny who almost exploded.

"Whoa, back that up Luna. Twins? Congratulations, but maybe a bit of warning you think?"

"Why? I mean, I'm married, I have sex with my husband, we got pregnant. So the twins weren't planned, but it happens. We've seen it a few times now."

Ginny shook her head. She hadn't had enough to drink to deal with Luna logic and decided she wasn't going to try. Harry put a hand on hers and chuckled.

"Well Luna, Rolf, congratulations, so when? Are you planning on being in England when they're born?"

"Late May* and we don't know yet. That's a long time from now of course."

Harry nodded. Of course it was. Who knew anything with the Scamanders? Knowing Luna she could be in Antartica giving birth on an iceberg and he wouldn't be surprised. He was drawn out of his reverie as Susan offered a toast and he joined in to toast the latest announcement.

October soon gave way to November that was nothing but sleet for most of Britain. The one bright spot of the month came when Seamus sent word on the 24th via George that Catriona was in labor. Given that it was the middle of the week and that Cat had decided on a home birth, everyone conceded to her wishes and did not make an immediate mass exodus to Ireland. Thankfully later that day word arrived that Aoife Brenna had made her safe arrival. Gradually over the next week the Finnegan cottage would see a flood of visitors, including most of Seamus' friends. When she was three weeks old, Aoife would get the joy of attending her first DA dinner and being formally passed around the table between a host of loving arms.

After the latest arrival, November soon came to a close and the madness of the holiday season began for all those who were shepherding various retail establishments. For Harry he was glad that his employees were now all experienced with handling the busy season and needed his input less since he had more responsibilities at the Ministry as he juggled everyone's wants and desires as far as holiday schedules.

The beginning of December also saw the Scamanders finalize the first draft of their book and Harry put them in touch with the editor at his book publisher. The editor was a bit hesitant about the subject matter, but with Harry's insistence, he accepted the book and began the editorial process. It would take a couple of months before a final copy was ready, but Luna and Rolf were both happy with the progress.

As Christmas approached, the Thomases were finding themselves a bit torn about where they wanted to be. They had fallen in love with Barcelona and Dean still had another month or so of work to finish the mural he had been commissioned to work on. The city itself had a vibrant art scene and he had sold a few paintings on the side as well. Still, they had no family in the city and the friends that they had made were nice, but not the long lasting friends like Dean had back in England. Eventually they decided to return to England for two weeks at the end of the year and then come back to finish the mural and decide what to do after that. They arrived back in England on the 19th of December and went to stay with Dean's parents until the new year. They enjoyed being back, but they did miss Barcelona and they knew they had decisions to make.

On Wednesday, December the 23rd, everyone gathered at George and Angie's for the annual pre-Christmas dinner. Everyone was in attendance and the usual holiday frivolity was at a peak. The two pregnant women were doted on, babies were passed, children ran like sugar crazed maniacs, and fun was had by all. The year hadn't been one of devastating changes, although perhaps Harry's promotion came close, but still even normality was something of note after everything they had all been through. They had fought hard for normal and each year blessed normal was something to be treasured. As was each new and wonderful person that was added to each year's celebration, whether that person was added by marriage or by birth.

o-o-o-o-o

 ***A quick note on all the birth dates. I use HP Wiki to reference where known. In many cases there is just a time bracket and then I use my own license from there. For example, for Harry's kids the dates are more exact, but for Luna's twins all that we know is that they are born sometime between 2008 and 2014. For a lot of periphery characters, we never find out anything, which is where I come in.**


	37. 2010

Chapter 37 - 2010

The new year dawned and saw a number of the widespread group of friends who had returned to England briefly for the holidays once again spreading out to different locales. For the Thomas family they were returning to Barcelona after a fun holiday with Dean's family. Gracia missed her own family back in the States, but they had plans to arrange for a visit after the new baby was born. Over the holidays they had talked quite a bit and both had decided that they wanted to stay in Barcelona if Dean could find enough work, especially since Raul had already agreed to continue to rent them the flat they were using at a reasonable rate.

Another couple that left England a month into the new year were the Scamanders. They had finished a whirlwind of editorial changes on their book and wanted to attend a merpeople symposium in Greece at the beginning of February. Luna was nearly five months pregnant and looking a couple of months more than that, glowing and living up to her name as Rolf doted on her constantly, and they were eager to get as much work done as possible before the arrival of their twins. Despite what their friends thought, Luna was starting to get the feeling that she might not mind settling down a bit as she entered the latter stages of her second trimester. As for the book, it would be another month before it would be ready for print, but in the meantime they could attend the symposium before returning to England for the release.

One couple that wasn't doing as well were the Zabinis in France. Alicia and Blaise had been having some problems for a couple of a years and an incident shortly after Christmas had highlighted the growing tensions between them. Blaise had always been an assertive type and thought that he could handle a wife in a high profile position, especially when it helped his business so much. His hope though had been that she would slow down a bit once the children came along. Unfortunately Alicia was happy to hire a nanny and work full time rather than resign her high profile job and take something part time. After a couple of years of pressuring her, combined with numerous problems between Alicia and his family who still wasn't happy that he hadn't married someone of higher status, it had all reached a boiling point over the holidays when she had been called away from a family function to deal with a diplomatic issue involving a foreign dignitary from Germany. Blaise had set the issue aside while they had family visiting, but after the new year another blow-up brought it all back up.

Blaise was going over the family finances and shook his head once again at the level of spending that Alicia went through in a month. Slamming the books down, he took a breath, left his office and went careening through the large apartment to find his wife.

"Licie, where are you!?"

"Blaise, what? I'm in the living room. You don't have to shout."

Blaise redirected himself to the room in question and stood, staring at his wife. She was once again buried in history books. The kids must be asleep then. It was later than he thought.

"Licie, we need to talk about your spending. You spent half again more this month than last month. Clothes, spa services, wine, food. I know your job has expenses, but I thought the job was supposed to cover a lot of this."

"It covers the costs on the job, but I have an image to maintain. Blaise, we've talked about this. As one of only two female ambassadors in the ICW, I have an uphill battle. This isn't easy. And being in Paris makes it even harder to maintain an image. We can afford it."

"Only because of how hard I work! You're taking advantage of me!"

"Really? So this is a one way relationship then? Look Blaise, you knew who you were marrying. I was the ambassador's assistant and you knew I was aiming for the top position when we married."

"But that was BEFORE we married! BEFORE THE KIDS!"

"GREAT! Here we go AGAIN! You want me to quit my career and settle down to be the good wifey. YOU KNEW WHO YOU WERE MARRYING!"

"Look, I don't want to do this tonight. Where are the kids?"

"IN BED! You buried yourself in your business and books and didn't even say GOOD NIGHT to your children!"

"So how long do you plan to keep on spending like this? How many clothes do you need?"

"As many as I need! The spring season will be coming soon! Look, I'm tired. You can sleep in the guest suite AGAIN!"

Alicia grabbed her books and walked out. Blaise knew that by the time he followed she would have a house elf putting his toiletries and a change of clothes in the guest suite. It was happening all too often lately. Hell, he hadn't even made love to his wife since Christmas, almost two weeks ago. And before that it had been at least a month. And she wondered why he had that dalliance with Julia.

While things were rocky for the Zabinis, the Longbottoms were having problems of a different sort. For the previous year Neville and Hannah had been trying diligently to start a family. Not that they had been doing anything to prevent it from happening since they had been married, but in the previous year, they had been making a more concerted effort to conceive with no luck. Once again mid-January found Neville comforting his distraught wife as the monthly evidence arrived showing them that the fertility rituals had failed.

"Hannah, maybe it's time to go back to the healers. Remember Healer Michaels said we could go to that clinic in Germany? We've got the money. The healers at St. Mungo's don't know everything."

"Alright. I suppose it's worth a try. But when? You have to teach."

"Let's see if we can get an appointment at St. Mungo's on Thursday afternoon after classes and see when they can owl the clinic. I'll ask for some time off for family reasons."

"Thanks love. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Neville wished he could say more, but the healers had already told him that everything looked fine with him. He knew how hard it was on Hannah to have so many problems, especially with their friends having babies constantly.

Two days later the Longbottoms were back at St. Mungo's for more of the familiar tests that yielded no answers. For all the advances in magical healing, there were still some things that couldn't be answered. The healers sent a long distance owl to the clinic in Germany and arranged a visit for the Longbottoms in two weeks. Neville then had to talk to Minerva. The appointment and tests would take three days, but she was quite understanding and granted him the time off that he needed.

While the Longbottoms waited for their trip to Germany, the Thomases were in Spain where Dean had finished his mural commission and had since found a number of portrait commissions. They had found that they loved the city and the large three bedroom flat that they rented from Raul in the Ramblas neighborhood had become home to them. On February 2nd their family grew once again with the addition of Alejandro Dean. Dean floo called several friends who spread the word to others. He then arranged portkey travel to get Gracia's family to Spain faster to see the new baby, as well as to see their new home. It would be nearly a month until the new baby was welcomed at his first DA dinner on the 25th.

The time for Longbottoms' trip to Germany arrived and they made their trip with anticipation and a bit of cautious hope, taking an international floo first to Munich and then an in country floo to the clinic. They began with several hours of tests before going to their nearby hotel. The following day was more tests before meeting with healers the following day for one possible treatment. Unfortunately, the healers were not very optimistic as none of the tests had shown very many results. Still, Neville and Hannah were clinging to any possibility and signed the forms to do the ritual and procedure. Once it was done, they returned home and knew it was just a matter of time.

While the Longbottoms were in Germany, another family was enjoying a normal day home with their own kids. Hermione and Ron were immured one Sunday in mid-February, enjoying their warm house tucked away from the cold sleet. Hermione had cooked her famous French toast which four year old Rose and nineteen month old Hugo had eaten prodigious amounts of, not to mention their father, who they took after in appetite. Ron had then taken on the task of cleaning the kitchen while Hermione cleaned the children. It was a blessedly beautiful scene of domesticity until around half past nine when Hermione bent over to set Hugo on the floor and felt a surging pain in her lower abdomen. Screaming for Ron, she doubled over in pain before passing out.

Ron dropped his dishes and was at his wife's side as he tried to simultaneously calm the children. A quick check found that Hermione was breathing, but he noticed blood on her pants and immediately remembered back to the incident before Rose was born years before. Running to the floo, he called for his mum and then floo'd St. Mungo's for a healer. Molly arrived first and immediately took the children upstairs to comfort them just as the healer arrived and evacuated Hermione to the hospital with Ron following.

The next couple of hours were agonizing. Arthur notified the rest of the family and Harry notified all of their friends as everyone gathered to wait for word on Hermione. Thankfully she came around about twenty minutes after arriving at the hospital. The new blood replenishing potions were used immediately, as were a number of healing spells, and a couple of other potions. Unfortunately Ron's fears were confirmed and another ectopic pregnancy was given as the cause, this time more severe, causing a full tubal rupture. Ron was beside himself and wanted to do something to avoid it from ever happening again, but that discussion would have to wait until Hermione was better. With the blood loss she had to remain for two days, but was soon back home with her children. She was given the week off of work to recover, even if she didn't feel it was fully needed. All of her family and friends fretted over her, but Ron was the one of course who worried the most. Toward the end of the week, he felt it was time to talk and started the discussion one night after the kids were asleep.

"Hermione, we need to talk about this. I can't stand to lose you and I've come close a couple of times now. The first time the healers said it was unlikely that it would happen again, but obviously they were wrong. I'm happy with the two kids we have. I'm sad we lost two, but I don't need anything more than what we have. I can't risk you. I want to find out what we need to do to permanently prevent anymore pregnancies."

"Really? Are you sure? I thought you originally wanted a big family."

"Maybe when I was young, but I've grown up. I've got a big family. Look at all the cousins. Not to mention how many kids all of our friends have. We've got a boy and a girl and I've got my beautiful wife. Watching you lie in a pool of blood like that, I can't risk you. I don't know what our options are. I think there are some dark spells and such."

Hermione cringed.

"I suppose. I've looked into it actually and there surprisingly isn't much offered in the magical world. For too long purebloods have had problems conceiving and it hasn't been an issue. Your parents are actually an exception. Most of the options are in the dark arts. The non-magical world has a procedure you can do called a vasectomy. It takes about thirty minutes under a local anesthetic. You'll have a bit of pain, although I can give you some healing potions after that will minimize that. It's not fun, but within about ten weeks we should be completely safe. It can be reversed, but that requires a more intensive procedure. It's the procedure my dad had and then had reversed."

Ron gulped, but nodded.

"I don't like the thought of any muggle doctor messing around with me, but it will be worth it. I suppose maybe we can talk to one of the healers. I know the one said he was muggleborn, maybe he can recommend someone."

"That's a good idea. We'll ask Healer Simmons. I appreciate this Ron. I know it's a big decision."

Ron nodded and pulled his wife closer as they snuggled and kissed a bit. He had come to close to losing her and he would do whatever was needed to protect his family.

Gradually winter released its grip as February passed and March began to show that spring might begin to take hold at least in the southern reaches of Britain. For Scotland though the snows were still hanging on to the last tendrils as the Easter holiday approached. For Professor Longbottom he quite enjoyed fleeing to the warm environs of his wife's pub where she always had something new and tasty waiting, as well as a tall pint for him. Once she had the dinner crowd handled they would retreat back to their cottage south of the city. Several years earlier they had purchased the cozy property after deciding that they wanted a place of their own that offered more privacy than the rooms over the Leaky could give them.

Although Neville made love with his wife regularly, they also watched her cycle and made a concerted effort during the most opportune times of the month. Still, as two cycles passed since their trip to Germany they still had not met with success and they were once again wondering if anything would work. As April dawned and her monthlies arrived to once again broadcast failure, Hannah decided it was time to face facts and discuss a different option with her husband one evening.

"Neville, I think I'm ready to give in and try something different. Harry was talking at the last dinner about his latest trip to St. Xavier's. Maybe we should look into adoption."

"Really? You're ready for that?"

"Well, something is wrong with me. Nothing is working. We've spent plenty of money and tried everything. Every dinner we go to with our friends it seems like someone new is pregnant. There are babies everywhere. I want to be in that group. I think it's worth talking to the orphanage at least."

"Alright, I'm willing. So, do you want to try for a baby, or someone older?"

"Not too old. Maybe two maximum. I want to experience really being a mum. Maybe in a few years I'd take an older child."

Neville nodded. That sounded alright to him. Really, whatever made Hannah happy. He loved all kids and he knew how hard this had been for her. They snogged for a bit and then stumbled back to their bedroom.

Later in the week when Neville had a break in his teaching schedule the Longbottoms had an appointment at St. Xavier's to start the application process, as well as take a tour of the orphanage. Unlike in the muggle world, the process was quite straightforward. With both of them being war heroes and Order of Merlin recipients, as well as Neville having an Herbology Mastery and being a professor, they were looked at quite highly. They spent quite a bit of time with the social worker and answered a lot of questions, but none of it seemed unusual. One question though was a bit unexpected and caused them to pause. The question was whether they would consider adopting a group of siblings. After a bit of contemplation, Neville and Hannah decided that they could maybe take on two children at once. After all, many of their friends had had twins and done fine. More than that seemed a bit much for the first time parents. After about three hours they left the orphanage and were told they would be contacted for a home visit, as well as an additional contact in two to four weeks. They both left more hopeful than they had felt in months.

While the Longbottoms were working on expanding their family, Ron and Hermione had contacted Healer Simmons and received a referral to a urologist. Making a rare expedition into the muggle world utilizing the Tube for transportation, Ron had gone ahead with the vasectomy procedure. It hadn't been fun, but he was aided in his healing by potions after the fact. He also had a very grateful wife. It wasn't something they would advertise to their friends and family that they had done, but he was reassured to know that within a couple of months they could set aside potions and charms and not have to worry about any accidents causing his wife to have any more potentially fatal ectopic pregnancies.

Easter holidays arrived beginning on April 3rd in 2010 for Hogwarts students and extended for a full a week. Teddy arrived home on the Express and hadn't been told what the plans were, only that he was going to be with his godfather and family. Harry and Ginny meanwhile had been planning a muggle family holiday for months with their family, Teddy, Ron, Hermione, and their kids. Harry picked Teddy up at King's Cross and apparated him back to the house just long enough to help him arrange what packing he would need for the week, eliminating anything magical. Then the Potters and Teddy all apparated to an alley where they caught a taxi to St. Pancras station. Once they were at the station, they met up with the Weasleys. The children still had no idea where they were going as the two families next caught the Eurostar. Once they were on the train, Harry pulled out a brochure and showed the children how they were crossing under the channel, which intrigued the older children. Once they arrived in Paris, the group caught another taxi to change stations. Then they caught another train. Finally, after a whirlwind of travel, all the kids were shocked when their final destination was the Disneyland Hotel at Disneyland Paris.

The week that ensued was truly magical of a different sort than the young witches and wizards had ever known. And their parents all truly enjoyed it as well, even if they were all beyond tired by the end of the long days. Harry admitted that he spoiled all the kids perhaps too much and he could have cared less. He had too much money and most of the time he didn't have anything to spend it on. April in Paris was amazing and Disney was spectacular. By the time they went home it was a good thing they had shrinking and lightening charms for all the additional paraphernalia they added to their luggage.

One family in Paris that wasn't doing so well were the Zabinis. After months of additional tension and fighting, Blaise and Alicia had finally decided in late March that they were going to separate. Given the young ages of the children, Blaise gave Alicia primary custody of the children as long as he was granted frequent visitation. Alicia moved out of the Zabini family flat, which she didn't have rights to since it had been a family property for over a century and wasn't in his name alone. She instead moved into the ambassador's apartment that she had only ever used for formal functions. It wasn't quite as large as the Zabini apartment, but it would suffice for her and the children. Blaise did give her a house elf that she had grown attached to, as well as a large monthly support payment. The separation wasn't permanent and they agreed to perhaps try to work things out, but Blaise especially felt that it was only a matter of time. Alicia was depressed over the failure, but focused on her children and tried to set concerns over Blaise aside.

As April drew to a close, the Longbottoms received word from St. Xavier's asking that they come by to talk to the social worker one Thursday afternoon. Excited, they appeared promptly and the lady chuckled at their enthusiasm. As it turned out the excitement was warranted when the social worker announced that she had a potential placement, seven month old and two year old sisters. She then took the Longbottoms to a room where the girls were playing in a group with other children. Of course the girls didn't know who they were, but were welcoming to any newcomers. Hannah was ready to take them right then, but there were procedures and the social worker had to watch how they interacted for a while. So Hannah and Neville had to sit and play and try not to be too excited. After an hour, they left the room. After talking with the social worker a bit longer, they had the news they wanted. The girls would be theirs in a week if they wanted. Hannah wept while Neville sat in shock.

Once the Longbottoms left, they went home to the cottage to look at the room that had always been planned to be the nursery. It was already painted yellow, which they decided to leave for now. Other than that, it was bare. After taking some measurements, they quickly went on a shopping trip. They realized they might have splurged a bit, but they didn't care. When they arrived back home, it was late so they forced themselves to try to sleep.

The following day Neville had to go to work and somehow managed to focus on teaching. When he returned home that afternoon, he and Hannah realized that they needed to notify their families and immediately sent owls off to everyone. Then the rest of the weekend was spent decorating the room for their new arrivals. Cate and Lola would be arriving in just a few days and they could hardly believe it after years of waiting.

The day finally arrived and Minerva happily gave Neville the day off to go with Hannah to pick up his new daughters. Meri, the social worker, was waiting for them and led them to where Catherine Grace and Lola Jane were waiting. Both were in seersucker dresses, Cate in pink and Lola in purple. The girls were near identical except for their ages, both with light brown curls and deep blue eyes that looked up in wonder and grins that lit up when they were lifted up and hugged by their new mum and dad. Cate had turned two a couple of months before and Lola had just turned eight months. Meri looked on happily and went with them to the floo as she followed them home with a couple of bags of essentials after everyone at the orphanage said goodbye to the girls. Once they were back at the cottage, Neville and Hannah showed the girls around their new home and then showed them their new room, complete with crib and toddler bed. Meri followed throughout and seemed quite happy with the yellow room decorated with fluttering magical butterflies throughout, as well as a host of stuffed animals. The girls squealed happily and soon Meri was able to leave the new family to start settling in together.

The first Thursday in May saw the Longbottom girls making their first appearance at a DA dinner. Everyone had received the announcement about the adoption a couple of weeks previously, but had been giving the newly expanded family space to adjust. This wasn't like a new baby. These were older children who had made big changes between an orphanage and a new family. Everyone was immediately in love with the sweet girls, who immediately joined in with the large group of kids. The dinner was one of the infrequent ones that saw everyone in attendance, including Minerva and several of the Hogwarts staff. Neville could tell everyone was a bit curious to know more about his girls and he was a proud papa.

"So Nev, can you tell us more about them? They have to be magical to be at Xavier's. If you don't want to say more it's alright."

"No, we don't mind Shay. It's a good story actually. Their mum loved them. She was a young woman from a hard background apparently. She got involved with this guy and they were both into drugs. They had Cate first and I guess some 'weird stuff' happened when she was a baby. She summoned a bottle one time. Things like that. They're both muggles so they didn't know what was happening. Then she got pregnant again with Lola and I guess things were going bad with the relationship and she was having a hard time caring for herself and one baby, let alone being pregnant. Cate was doing more accidental magic. Her mum went to live with an aunt when she left her boyfriend and the aunt saw some of the accidental magic and freaked out. Apparently she recognized it from someone else in the family who was a witch and told her what her daughter was. The aunt kicked her and the baby out on the street if you can believe that. So she's pregnant with nowhere to go and with a baby to feed. She ended up staying with friends. She then stayed with a cousin who knew about the family secret and put her in touch with someone magical who knew about St. Xavier's. Thankfully she ended up there when she was about five months pregnant with Lola. They helped her get off the drugs and took care of the babies. Then she put them both up for adoption, especially when they told her Lola was magical too. She said she loved them, but she couldn't care for them, especially with the magic."

"Wow. Poor girl. Talk about everything going wrong. I'm glad she got to Xavier's. And I'm glad I help them out. I hadn't realized that they don't just help out kids."

"Me either Harry. Hannah and I aren't as flush as you, but we're going to give them a bit here and there as we can now that we know. They've done a great job with the girls. They're the sweetest. We've only had them a couple of weeks, but I feel like they're mine. I really don't care otherwise."

Hannah smiled and kissed her husband as she looked over to where Hagrid was holding a sleeping Lola as he wiped a tear from his cheek. Soon after the group began to disperse as everyone started to gather children and leave for the night.

Shortly after that DA dinner, the extended family of friends would grow yet again when the Scamanders welcomed their twins. They had arrived home about six weeks previously and settled back into the ancestral property that Rolf had inherited from his maternal grandmother near Deepdale in the Yorkshire Dales. It was an old farm situated a ways off the River Wharfe on the edge of a bit of forested land right on the edge of a rise that was part of a walking trail. The property was ancient and beautiful and they both loved it as a perfect base for when they were in country.

It was the morning on the 12th of May when the couple was just preparing to go for another hike down to the river when Luna notified her husband matter-of-factly that her water had broken. Luna wasn't sure if they should do anything about it yet, but Rolf was a bit more practical and insisted that they hike another day and floo to St. Mungo's instead. His instinct proved to be correct since Luna delivered their sons just over two hours later, not long after a number of friends started descending on the hospital. The boys were both as fair as their father with white-blonde hair and ice blue eyes. They were a bit early and thus a little small, but quite healthy. Luna named them Lorcan Cadogan and Lysander Arthur. Luna and the babies stayed in the hospital two days, just long enough for everyone to visit. They would then get their first debut at the next DA dinner on May 27th, where they would get truly fussed over.

Soon summer arrived and Neville was glad to have school let out so that he could enjoy lots of extra time with his girls. Hannah had the advantage of being able to take the girls with her to work, but he enjoyed being able to stay home with them at the cottage over the summer. Hannah now had things well in hand at the Leaky so that she was able to take off quite a bit of time as well and lunch was usually spent enjoying her latest 'experiments' at the pub. The girls were enthusiastic diners and Hannah felt blessed that neither were picky. Others might find their lives simple and boring, but to the Longbottoms it was simplistic bliss.

While the Longbottoms were enjoying a new phase of life, Harry was busy back at the Ministry with an investigation into a new type of banking fraud. Although he was now the director of the department, he was still the foremost expert in Britain on banking investigations, and perhaps the foremost expert in the ICW. When Gringotts contacted him and asked to meet regarding some questionable banking practices, Harry gathered a few senior Aurors, but took the case on himself. It was the third week in June when the select group made their way to Gringotts to talk to Ragnok and the Senior Council. Harry knew the issues were serious if Ragnok himself was involved and, three hours later, they left with a shrunken box of files that showed just how serious the problem actually was.

Over the next several months Ginny and the kids would see less of Harry than any of them would have liked as he took a point position on an investigation that led to no less than forty highly placed individuals within three government offices in Britain, France, and Spain. All had conspired to use their positions to produce fraudulent bond documents that were then floated through their various departments to lend authenticity to the documents. Combined with the fact that the fraud had been ongoing for a range of six to eight years depending on the country and the level of fraud and corruption was quite staggering. What had started with Harry and three other senior Aurors soon encompassed a total of a dozen trusted Aurors in Britain, as well as eight in France, and six in Spain, all of whom had either been trained by Harry, or by someone Harry had trained in banking investigations. It meant that Assistant Director Dowd took over a lot of the daily handling of the department, but Harry felt it was good experience for Terry, as well as good experience for himself in delegating duties.

Finally, two weeks into September, the combined efforts of the Aurors in all three countries came together on the weekend of the 11th when a joint operation was run to arrest all the suspects simultaneously. The operation involved not just the investigating Aurors, but a total of sixty-five Aurors within the three countries to close the net over all the suspects, who were all primarily arrested at their private homes. Of the forty-two targets, thirty-nine were taken successfully that weekend with the other three captured within the following week. There was such a preponderance of evidence that a full twenty-seven took plea deals. The rest all went to trial and all received various levels of conviction. Along with the guilty parties, another thirty within various government offices lost their positions due to their guilt by association or general belief of their overall stupidity. The repercussions of the investigation led to a full year of widespread cleanup in a number of departments in all three governments.

With the massive investigation complete, Harry was ready to spend some time with his wife and family. He knew his job could be demanding, but he had been working sixty and eighty hour weeks and he hated being away that much. With that in mind he took a few days off after the investigation wrapped and took the family to Brighton to enjoy the last few warm days in September before autumn claimed the British Isles. Once the kids had had enough of the beach, he sent them back to the Burrow for a couple of days and he and Ginny stayed at a local resort with just the two of them for several more days. She hadn't been happy with his work schedule of late, but the vacation definitely helped to soothe her.

All too quickly autumn did arrive and then just as quickly winter seemed to follow it before the leaves could even drop off the trees completely. All of the extended DA friends kept in touch with their extended families still regularly meeting for their bi-weekly dinners. The England based families usually made most of the dinners, while the international families tried to make at least one a month, or at least one every two months. Considering it was twelve years after the war, the fact that they had all stayed as tight as they were was still rather amazing. And if anyone had an emergency, or a major life event, then the group would be quick to drop everything and gather.

The latter half of the year was quieter than the earlier part of the year had been. For those like Harry who had spent months with an intensive investigation, that was fine. All of the his businesses were going well, as were all the branches of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as well as Beautifully Bewitching. The family businesses that Harry, Ernie, and Cho managed were all flourishing as well. For Harry he still left a large part of the businesses in Gringotts' management, where the profits he saw continued to compound despite his charitable donations. He may understand business ledgers from an investigative standpoint, but he had no desire to micro-manage his own businesses and was quite happy to leave things where they were.

Soon another year drew to a close in the usual manner with the entire extended group meeting at Macmillan Manor on the 23rd of December for the annual holiday festivities. The children now numbered thirty-six counting Teddy, as well as Holly's two children. The large buffet meal was just wrapping up when both Dean and Lee stood to make announcements. There was a bit of good natured arguing, but then Lee took precedence and went first.

"Alright everyone, Holly and I have an announcement. Last night I proposed and she accepted."

Lee was about to say more, but the room erupted in cheers and congratulations. The expected questions came next and eventually Holly was able to speak.

"As we were going to say, we don't have a date yet. Probably spring sometime. We haven't even been engaged 24 hours yet. The kids are quite happy for us."

Everyone was thrilled and wanted to see the ring, but Dean's turn was next, although most had a suspicion what was coming as he and Gracia stood.

"Okay, our turn. We're happy to announce that we just found out we're expecting again. We're due late July."

Again the room became chaos as Minerva sipped her wine and shook her head. This group of young people was definitely working on repopulating magical Britain. She offered her congratulations along with the rest. Soon attention turned to the large selection of desserts and the party continued with the welcome influx of good news that had been offered to brighten the party.


	38. 2011

**As some may have noticed, the chapters in these later years have been a bit shorter. Life now has settled down into the more mundane and I'm frankly trying to keep from boring everyone. I made a commitment to fill the full gap of the nineteen years, which is up until Albus goes to Hogwarts. He was born after September 2005 according to HP Wikia, so I have his birth date in October 2005. That means he won't be going until 2017. That means seven more chapters from here. Still, I do try to come up with some notable events that show how all of the large group of friends are staying connected and use their unique talents well in the future. The chapters aren't short, they just aren't as long as I once had. Hope you enjoy.**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 38 – 2011

The new year dawned surprisingly temperate in London after a rather chilly Christmas, although of course Ron and Hermione were much warmer on the beaches of Sydney. Once again the elder Weasleys had decided to join them in what was becoming a yearly staple. Now that Molly and Arthur had their house cleared out and money in the bank, they were finding the joy in a bit of travel, especially with the ease offered with magical portkeys.

Meanwhile back in England, George was busy dealing with the aftermath of a busier than usual holiday season, which for Wheezes was notable. All of his stores had numerous items that were out of stock and he was enlisting extra help wherever he could find it, including bringing Ginny in to help cover his shifts in the shop while he worked in production. Molly never minded watching the grandkids, so as soon as she arrived back from Sydney she was busy with lots of little ones under foot. She was in her element and loving every minute of it. It was all hands on deck for the Weasleys.

As for the production, that was harder to hand out to others. George had a number of items that were produced for Wheezes, but a good selection of the more sensitive items that were based on proprietary potions that needed special handling were still all done in house at the expanded workshop in what used to be the apartment over the original store. Once the apartment was no longer needed, the small workshop behind the storeroom was moved upstairs and the storeroom received a badly needed expansion of its own. Ron and Lee were the only others who George felt were able to help him brew some of the more complex items, and then only under his supervision. Usually George had no problem leaving the shop to his employees and spending several hours a day brewing. In fact it was something he had learned to look forward to, relishing a bit of quiet, but the holiday rush hadn't allowed him near the time that he was used to.

George was beginning to catch up and started stocking limited quantities in each shop starting during the second week of January as he continued brewing near continually. Angie wasn't fond of his long hours, but she knew it was temporary. Even Hermione was brought in to help. She had helped occasionally in the past and her potions knowledge came in handy. She was a quick study as she helped in some of the latter stages, often working alongside Ron.

It was on the 18th of January that catastrophe struck. George and Ron were brewing as usual in two stages, with Hermione busy at the end of their work table monitoring the cooling of the all purpose potion used as the base in all Weasley cracker products, including not just the holiday crackers, but everyday and birthday crackers that sold at all times of the year. The potion was necessary for the propulsion and initial production of confetti that combined with a secondary potion that was specific to the type of cracker in question. While the potion could be potentially volatile, George had brewed thousands of cauldrons of it and was intimately familiar with all the ingredients. While the atmosphere wasn't easygoing, it was very much business as usual until the cauldron that Ron was standing at suddenly started to bubble harshly. George immediately grabbed for Ron and yelled at Hermione as he turned them and tried to dash for the door and the emergency button, but the gas spewing from cauldron ignited suddenly with a large explosion that knocked all three of them to the floor.

George and Ron were concussed by the blast, but Hermione had the thought to dive under a table, which saved her from the worst of the explosion, although her ears still refused to work and she was coughing quite badly as she looked through watering eyes and tried to find her husband and brother-in-law. Thinking quickly, she cast an air purification charm and then doused the work table in water to put out the last of the flames. As she crawled around, trying to see by the light of her lumos cast, the door to the workshop was flung open and Lee was in the doorway, coughing from the fumes that were still left.

"Geo..George? Ron? Her..mione?"

"O..ver here Lee."

Lee followed the sound of Hermione's voice and soon saw her light as he cast his own. Together they soon found George and Ron and dragged them out of the room. Hermione was terrified, but she knew she had to get them out before she could assess them further. She and Lee dragged them down to the storeroom, where the rest of George's employees were waiting, looking stunned.

"I closed the shop when we heard the explosion. Verity, call for a healer please."

Hermione was already busy checking for vitals on Ron and George as soon as they were clear of the lab. Then she thought of Harry. The Aurors should probably be notified.

"Jimmy, can you go to the Ministry. Ask to talk to Director Harry Potter. Tell him I sent you and tell him what happened. I don't want to send this with an owl."

The young man looked hesitant at first, but gave a curt nod and apparated away. Hermione meanwhile was relieved that she had found steady pulses on both Ron and George, although their breathing was quite poor. Her own wasn't great as she continued to cough and she was having a hard time seeing as her eyes continued to water. She began to shake and Lee took hold of her just as a healer in St. Mungo's robes arrived. Lee pulled her back to make room.

"Let the healer see them Hermione. You don't look so good yourself."

Hermione just nodded and leaned against Lee as the healer did a quick assessment, went back to the floo, and soon another healer arrived. In about five minutes both Ron and George were packaged on stretchers and being floo'd to the hospital as the first healer turned to assess Hermione. A few minutes later, she was led through the floo as well. As soon as she was at St. Mungo's, she was placed in a bed and quite happy to be laid back as a bubblehead charm was applied and she tasted sweet, pure oxygen.

The next hours were a blur for Hermione and controlled chaos for her family and friends. Harry received his messenger after a bit of fuss over allowing the young man through to see him. Hermione's name and hearing that she was injured was what finally got Jimmy an audience with the director. As soon as he told Harry about the accident, Harry mobilized an investigative team with members that he knew had good potions skills and headed straight for Wheezes. He had no proof that something criminal had happened, but George was very good with his potions and he had to wonder. Once he had the official response begun, he made calls to family and friends and everyone started to make their way to St. Mungo's. Harry though decided to stop at Wheezes first.

Harry spent an hour at Wheezes investigating the workshop. It was a stunning sight and he was glad that they had all made it out. The fumes had all been cleared and he had everything photographed and sampled completely. Once he knew the investigation was in hand, he left and made his way to the hospital.

When Harry arrived at St. Mungo's, a room had been assigned for the extended family. Molly had refused to wait at the Burrow, so Ginny had taken all the kids and was the only one not there. A number of friends had arrived as well. Hermione was listed as stable and doing well. She had some lung issues from the fumes, which she would need lung potions for a couple of days. She also ruptured an ear drum, but charms and skele-gro would fix that. Ron and George were both listed in serious condition. They also had the lung issues, but it was the burns to their backs that were the real concern. George's last action of pulling them away and making for the door had saved them from having the potion explode on the front of them, sparing their faces thankfully. Still, the potion had soaked through their clothes and covered most of their backs from their heads down. Both were being kept unconscious, laid on their stomachs, and swathed in burn paste and bandages while the skin was regrown. Both would have long roads to recovery.

Once all three were stable, the family and friends were allowed to rotate through to visit each of the three. Ron and George were in a room together since their treatments were the same. Hermione was wheeled in to visit them, but was in a separate room. Once she was back in her room, Harry went to sit with her on the first rotation. Meanwhile, Molly went and sat between her sons.

The next days were agonizing for the extended Weasley clan. Hermione was released after a couple of days, but was ordered to go home and rest since she was still on potions for her lungs. The family still alternated caring for the kids. They got a chance to spend time with her, but on a limited basis so that she wouldn't tire. Her time visiting at the hospital was also limited. Meanwhile, the rotations of family members who spent time sitting with Ron and George continued. There was never a time when they were alone. Molly would have preferred to stay the entire time, but she was vetoed by the family. Others needed a chance to do their part as well.

While he took shifts at the hospital while he wasn't working, Harry was also busy keeping tabs on the investigation into the explosion. Once Hermione was out of the hospital, she was able to answer questions about the brewing that had been underway. George also had concise notes and all his formulas were patented, so a list of ingredients and method of brewing was soon known. While the potion was potentially hazardous, Harry had seen far worse and more complicated potions, so he and others wondered what had gone wrong. Samples taken from the lab finally revealed potential answers over a week after the explosion. One of the ingredients in the potion was monkwort, but the samples collected tested less than pure in the Auror potions lab. Unfortunately, the lab was unable to trace the contaminant, leaving Harry and the others frustrated. Harry knew though who he could call on and he took samples and paid a call one evening to Mike in Wales. Mike and Tony had been to visit the hospital along with all the other friends and he was more than willing to assist with isolating any potential causes. Harry left him with the samples and Mike assured him he would get to work on it immediately.

Eleven days after the explosion, Ron and George were slowly brought out of their induced comas since their skin was mostly regrown and the worst of their pain had subsided. The skin was still quite new and sensitive though so they had quite a bit of recovery left. It took a full day for them to gradually awaken to the point that they could talk with those around them. Once they were aware, Hermione and Angie were in place to explain what had happened. Both remembered the potions lab and something vaguely going wrong, but nothing after that. George was immediately guilt ridden, but his family quickly did their best to dissuade that. When Harry visited later, he assured George that Mike was working on isolating the cause and that helped George since he appreciated Mike's skill.

Everyone only had a couple more days to wait before Mike floo'd to the Potters' home one evening. His arrival was unplanned, but Harry welcomed him and Ginny quickly offered him a beer. They could tell he had news, as he looked a bit anxious, but they decided to give him time to tell them what had prompted his unexpected visit. It didn't take long, as Mike began as soon as he finished the first swig of his beer.

"Alright Harry, it took a fair bit to isolate the contaminant, but I think you were right that the monkwort contaminant may be the cause of the problem. It was quite incorporated in the sample and monkwort is tricky to work with anyway, but I finally managed. The contaminant are trace bits of bark from the wana-wana tree. I'd actually read about it, but haven't worked with it and had to do some research to educate myself. Usually monkwort is sourced in India or Pakistan and is grown as a local ground cover. The stuff can be a menace though and will grow just about anywhere if allowed. The problem though is getting good, pure samples for using in potion making. Because monkwort has so many tiny tendrils you have to be careful that you don't get it tangled in other plants. It has been known to grow on trees and I suspect that the supply George was using was less than pure and was sourced off of trees rather than from the usual ground cover sources. The stuff probably got ripped off trees and took some bark with it. You can try cleaning it, but it's next to impossible. Some contaminants may not be that bad, but the wana-wana is quite volatile."

"Damn, damn…"

Harry looked at his wife, who was cursing and raking a hand through her hair.

"Gin?"

"Sorry, I just remembered a conversation I had with George. He was complaining about catching up on his stock and having a hard time finding enough raw ingredients. Usually he has a group of regular suppliers, but I bet he went to some unknown suppliers out of desperation. All because he was in a rush to get his stock rebuilt."

"Well, we can talk to him tomorrow now that he is doing better. At least we now know what caused the problem. I'd like to find out where he sourced the monkroot and see if we have any legal recourse on the supplier, although depending on the country it may be difficult. At least we have an answer finally. Thank you for your hard work Mike."

"Of course. This was an interesting learning experience and I'm glad I could help my friends in some small way. If you could get the supplier shut down that would be great, but this is a constant battle that we have with potion ingredient suppliers. There are a lot of small markets around the world that can't be controlled."

Harry nodded and talk turned to other subjects as Mike stayed for a bit longer and finished his beer before floo'ing back home.

The next day Harry went to the hospital and talked with George, who confirmed their suspicions that he had used a different supplier when he couldn't source enough monkwort for his needs. Knowing that it was the cause of the explosion only added to his guilt, which Ginny did her best to help assuage. Harry meanwhile took George's safe code and made his way back to Wheezes.

Arriving at Wheezes, Harry accessed George's safe and soon was holding all of George's ledgers. Within a half hour he had all the information on the supplier in Madagascar that had provided the monkwort. Madagascar was one of the more difficult to work with countries, but Harry figured he would try. Their local Magic Board was a very loose group of less than twenty individuals who worked out of a small office and only vaguely oversaw the magical users within the country. The country had only been independent from France for forty years or so and still had quite strong French ties, so Harry once again utilized his diplomatic relations and arranged a quick appointment to visit Alicia in Paris. Once she had more details, she was more than happy to do whatever she could to help with the Malagasy Magic Board and began to work behind the scenes to have the Bureau du Magie put pressure on them to track down the supplier, while working with the Senior Auror that Harry had assigned to the case back in London.

Once again the widespread, influential group of friends from Hogwarts came together when one of their own needed them. Not just for the usual hospital visits, but also in the investigation that would be ongoing for many weeks after the accident that injured three of their own.

While George's business was left to get along as best as possible with the assistance of family, friends, and employees, another business was busy with a new expansion. Beautifully Bewitching was doing well in both of its locations and the twins had been debating on how to further expand. There was always the possibility of another location, but they ultimately decided on a different route. They had discussed trying to target the expansion before the holiday, but the timeline was too tight, so in February after the rush died down they finally began the exciting work of expanding into not one, but two additional storefronts that had opened in Diagon. They had bought the one two doors down from them five months previously and rented it seasonally while they then negotiated and finally bought the intervening space between their main shop and the new space. The investment was quite large, but they had been doing well and their husbands were also successful businessmen.

The plans for the expanded space were to offer witches a full fashion line instead of just clothes. With that in mind, the sisters collaborated with a milliner, and also contracted with a family who were friends of Patils in India and specialized in shoes. While the employees they hired were quite skilled, the designs were all joint decisions and the final say came from Padma and Parvati on everything. Also, the pieces were designed so that all the items would coordinate with the clothing line. There would of course be staple pieces that would be interchangeable, but there were also pieces designed to be true statements that were meant to go with one specific dress or robe and nothing else. It was something that had been part of the sisters' original long term dream to offer a full range of clothing, from head to toe.

Although the plans had been in the works for years, the actual execution would take much more than either of them had planned. Thankfully Alex and Robert were quite understanding about the long hours, as well as the regular, copious amounts of drawings and work that were dragged home. The actual setup of the shop spaces took about a month with hired help, but the design and execution of the stock would take the longest.

Finally, the full spring collection at Beautifully Bewitching was unveiled with all coordinating pieces during a Grand Unveiling celebration on April 10th. A half page advertisement in the Prophet featured an Art Nouveau style spread courtesy of Dean and drew crowds by the dozens as Padma, Parvati, family, friends, and employees spent most of the weekend doing their best to keep up with the demand. Of course, family and friends had been allowed in for a sneak peek and a chance for early shopping the Friday night before.

A month prior to the new Grand Unveiling, while work was quite busy on the store upgrades, some progress was being made into the investigation regarding the monkwort supplier. The Malagasy Board of Magic had located the supplier after pressure from the French and he had been questioned extensively. Also, his current stockpiles of supplies had been confiscated and searched. He had readily admitted to selling monkwort, but had no knowledge of the contamination, and very little knowledge of the goods he was actually selling. In the end the findings were that the man was rather ignorant and opportunistic. Since he had not maliciously or willingly contaminated the product, no charges were filed. He was banned from selling monkwort, but not any other apothecary supplies. Malagasy law was quite loose in regards to what education was required for suppliers so, short of rewriting a number of laws, there wasn't much that could be done. The main lesson was to avoid questionable suppliers.

While the conclusion of the investigation brought a small bit of closure, George and Ron continued to heal. They were released from the hospital during the second week of February and the beginning of March saw them back working on restricted schedules. They still each had two potions a day that they had to take, as well as having a salve that had to be applied liberally in the morning and evening to their new skin. Both also found that the most annoying aspect was that their energy reserves took a good few weeks to return. Both would have some minimal scarring along the worst areas of the burn, but once again magical medicine saved them from the worst.

Soon May arrived and brought happier times for the extended group of friends when Lee Jordan married his love, Holly Miller. The couple had been together for over a year and a half and Holly was well liked by everyone. Although it wasn't voiced, many found it amazing that Lee had finally found someone to settle down with. Lee and Holly chose the Sheffield Botanical Gardens as the site for the mid-day festivities, since Holly was muggleborn and had grown up nearby with fond memories of the gardens. The guest list was kept modest with Lee providing the majority of the 130 guests. The ceremony itself was held in the Rose Garden, with Lee and Holly standing at the fountain with their guests arranged up the wide path from them. Next to Lee was Holly's son Damon, age nine, and next to Holly was her daughter Justine, age eight. After the simple but poignant ceremony the party moved to the lower lawns where a marquee was set up for a delicious, elegant luncheon.

After Lee's wedding, summer soon fell upon Britain. For the Longbottoms it was a special time as they arranged their first family beach vacation on the Isle of Wight at the end of June as soon as school let out. While Neville and Hannah had always loved the beach, they discovered new joy watching their daughters frolic in the waves for the first time.

Soon another family was experiencing new joy as well when the Thomases welcomed the arrival of their fourth child three weeks early on July 11th. The girl was named Valentina Rose and she was small, spunky, and as beautiful as her sisters. Two weeks after her arrival she made her debut at a DA dinner and three weeks after that the Thomases took a multi portkey trip back to the States with all the kids to visit Gracia's family. Dean's commissions had been doing quite well, allowing the family a couple of weeks to spend away with Gracia's family.

Soon summer began to draw to a close and another milestone was in sight for the expanded DA family. The first of the children born to one of the large group of friends was preparing for his departure to Hogwarts. Andy Macmillan was beyond excited to finally be transitioning from his private tutor and homeschooling to the school that he had heard stories of for his whole life. His only regret was that his friend Rob wasn't going to be in the same year, but would be a year behind him. Zach's son would be next. Following him would be Cara, then it would be Kevin, and after that it would be multiple children of the DA friends departing each year as time seemed to fly by and children grew all too quickly.

After the start of the new school year and the departure of Andy, the fall seemed to breeze by with life continuing on at the usual pace. The DA dinners happened without fail, even if only a few families were able to make it, those that could were always quite glad to be together. One dinner on October 14th brought somewhat surprising, although not wholly unexpected news when Alicia arrived with an additional guest, her boyfriend, Antoine Bailliard. Antoine was a bit standoffish, but gradually the group came to know that he was a noted attorney, as well as being from an old pure-blood French family. Although no one asked, the estimate was that he was at least twenty years older than Alicia. Most everyone tried to be welcoming, but Antoine's regular criticisms of almost everything made it difficult. Then Alicia dropped a bombshell when she gathered with the ladies in one room after dinner for drinks while the men were in the library.

"By the way, please don't print it yet Susan, but it will be official in about a week. Blaise and I are finalizing our divorce terms."

"Really? So the separation is over? I mean, I guess I figured since you brought Antoine, but still I had thought you were going to work on things."

"We tried briefly, but there really wasn't much to help. Blaise is already on his second or third girlfriend. I wasn't going to date right away, but I figured that if he has moved on then why not?"

"So you and Antoine are happy? I mean, he seems a bit…different from anyone you've dated before."

"…Yes. We're alright. Antoine treats me like a lady. Perhaps I could wish for him to pay more attention to the children, but he still has to warm up to them. Anyway, he's very well connected."

Angie and Susan both gave their friend a look, but kept their thoughts to themselves. Neither were too impressed with Alicia's latest beau, but they were trying to be kind. Soon the women and men rejoined each other and not long after the group began to disperse as the night grew late.

While most of the tight group of friends were well settled in all their positions, at the beginning of October one of the group saw a big change being offered. Hermione had been in her assistant director position for four years and had seen a number of key changes to allow for greater equality in both the Ministry and in magical businesses overall. There were still those with ideas of pureblood superiority, but within the Ministry itself the hiring practices, as well as licensing and other fees were metered out in a much more equable fashion. Also, lycanthropy and a couple of other rare magical maladies were viewed properly as the diseases they were, as long as the proper medical precautions were taken. Four werewolves even worked within the lower echelons of the Ministry. They may not be highly placed, but it was a welcome change. Also, the laws that Hermione had put in place did away with some of the worst of the pureblood contractual dealings.

Hermione was proud of all of this, but she had recently felt that her job had plateaued and was wondering if she had hit her peak before she even made her thirtieth birthday. Then in October she was suddenly offered a rare opportunity when Hamish Tavers, the legal department director, decided to take early retirement. Kingsley met with Hamish and herself and basically handed her the position if she wanted it. Director of the Legal Department was one of the top directorships and would see her just a step from eventually running for Minister if Kingsley stepped down. It was an exciting offer, but Hermione knew that she needed to think on it and talk about it with Ron.

Over the following week, Hermione was in a constant state of distraction as she weighed the pros and cons of taking the position. She knew of course that it was a superb opportunity, especially for a muggleborn, but she worried heavily about the commitment it would require. Hamish was often in the office when she arrived and she always left well before he did. She also knew that he worked weekends, which she tried to avoid at all costs. Her kids were five and three. Rose wouldn't be going to Hogwarts for another six years. She had just started at a private muggle primary school. That had been a point of contention with Ron for a while, but he had finally agreed that the kids would attend muggle school until it was time for Hogwarts. It was important to Hermione. Hugo was still going to the Burrow each day, where Molly tutored him in his preschool basics. On the weekends she enjoyed reading with the kids and spending time on educational outings. Their time together would be severely curtailed if she took the job.

After a week of contemplation, Hermione realized that there really wasn't a choice. When she had been younger, she might have dreamed of climbing her way up to the top of the Ministry, but her goals in life had changed. She had a husband and family that meant much more to her. Yes, she was proud of her professional accomplishments, but not as proud as she was of her family. She had almost lost Ron too many times, and she was going to cherish what time they had. So, she walked in on a Monday and made a brief appointment with Kingsley and called in Hamish. She politely declined the position and explained her reasoning. Neither was too happy, but both understood.

With the weight of her decision past her, Hermione realized that she had reoriented her life once again. Although nothing actually changed with her job, something subtle changed in her direction. It was something that she needed, a chance to refocus. After the decision even if she was tempted to stay for the extra half hour when she knew Ron was taking care of the kids, she would still decide against it. A half hour with her kids was worth more than the paperwork that would still be there in the morning.

As fall shifted to winter another year gradually drew to a close. The year had started with a near tragedy, but once again had seen the group of friends come together in hard times and in good times. For many life was simple and fairly mundane, but after everything they had been through, none seemed to mind.

o-o-o-o-o

 **As an addendum since this is shorter. Here is an updated list of all the families and the kids with birth dates so that you can keep track since everyone has been prolific. It will also show who is due to start Hogwarts soon. I won't do this every chapter, but I haven't done it in a while.**

 **· Harry and Ginny Potter**

o James Sirius 5/31/04

o Albus Severus 10/1/05

o Lily Luna 3/2/08

 **· Ron and Hermione Weasley**

o Rose Elizabeth 3/14/06

o Hugo John 6/4/08

 **· Ernie and Susan Macmillan**

o Andrew Ernest 6/30/00

o Angus Callum 11/10/04

o Ennis Fraser 7/12/08

o Evanna Fiona 7/12/08

 **· Zach Smith**

o Robert Stephen Smith 8/6/01

o Christina Georgina 4/11/07

 **· Cho and Wes Larson**

o Cara Chang 2/27/2002

 **· Alex and Parvati Malone**

o Daniel Daya 2/17/04

o Cassandra Mika 10/19/06

 **· Robert and Padma Malone**

o Kevin Arush 1/8/03

o Kieran Abhik 2/24/06

o Keegan Ashish 1/15/08

 **· Alicia Zabini**

o Zoe Alicia 1/5/06

o Zoltan Cyrus 12/7/07

 **· George and Angie Weasley**

o Frederick Gideon 8/25/04

o Roxanne Riona 1/20/07

 **· Oliver and Katie Wood**

o Evangeline Grace, Isadora Harmony and Juliet Hope 8/8/06 (Evie, Izzie, Julie)

 **· Seamus and Catriona Finnegan**

o Aoife Brenna 11/24/09

 **· Dean and Gracia Thomas**

o Esperanza Aurora 2/15/07

o Carmen Enid 6/11/08

o Alejandro Dean 2/2/10

o Valentina Rose 7/11/11

 **· Lee and Holly Jordan**

o Damon 2002

o Justine 2004

 **· Luna and Rolf Scamander**

o Lorcan Cadogan 5/12/2010

o Lysander Arthur 5/12/2010

 **· Neville and Hannah Longbottom**

o Catherine Grace 2/23/2008

o Lola Jane 9/21/2009


	39. 2012

Chapter 39 – 2012

The new year started in its usual fashion with the Weasleys being found enjoying sun and surf on the beaches of Sydney alongside the Grangers. Bart was now thirteen and loved playing with his niece and nephew while the four adults watched fondly not far away. Still, Hermione's mind wasn't entirely idle as her thoughts drifted back to England and, specifically, to her job. She realized that in the week that she had been in Sydney she wasn't missing the job at all and had no real concerns about anything she had left behind. When she thought back on the previous year, she realized that it was much the same. She still enjoyed the job at times, but it had lost its fire at some point in the previous couple of years. After turning down the promotion and essentially stalling her career, she was now left to contemplate what she really wanted. She realized that she was at a similar crossroads as what she had faced years before after the war when she was left with the choice of what to do with her future. Then her children laughed loudly and she had to smile. They were certainly the most important, but she wasn't ready to stay at home. No, that would drive her insane. Still, what did she really want?

While Ron and Hermione were enjoying Sydney, the rest of their friends and family were back in cold England welcoming the new year and recovering from the holiday. Harry was busy with the usual beginning of the year departmental paperwork, but at least there were no cases that demanded his individual attention. It was the beginning of the second week of January when he arrived home one evening and was surprised to find that he had a visitor waiting for him. Dean had apparently portkeyed from Spain and arrived an hour before. When Harry arrived home, he found Dean waiting for him, having been drafted by Ginny and busy cutting vegetables for a stew while he waited. Harry greeted his friend and then went over to kiss his wife, whispering as he did.

"This is unexpected, any clue?"

"No, he won't say. Wants to talk to you."

Harry nodded and turned back to the worktable where Dean was sitting with the vegetables.

"Well Dean, tell you what, once you're done with the carrots, how about we go to the library and chat? I imagine you must have come all this way for a reason."

Dean sighed and nodded as he looked at Harry briefly before resuming his task. Soon he was finished and Ginny took the vegetables with a quick thanks as Dean then followed Harry. When they reached the library, Harry closed and latched the door, more to keep out curious children than for any other reason.

"So Dean, what's up?"

"I need your advice Harry, but first I have news. I guess good news, although it's really too soon. Gracia is pregnant again. Actually, she's two months along already. The baby's due thirteen months exactly after Valentina."

"Wow, well congratulations. Children are a gift, but I can understand why you are worried. I know Gracia has a hard time with her pregnancies and the babies usually come early. Look, I'll be straight with you, don't you use contraception? I know Gracia's muggle, but there are ways."

"Yes, I know. That's why I wanted to talk to you. It's hard with Gracia's background. Her religion is very strict. Obviously since she is muggle the charms don't work. She is scared of potions when she is nursing and I honestly can't blame her, especially coming from a muggle background. And using birth control pills are frowned on in her religion. She was raised to use a method where she counts the days of the month and the rhythm of her cycle. We try to watch it, but it doesn't seem to work. After Espe, I started using condoms regularly, but we keep slipping up. This time we ran out and her calendar said she wasn't fertile for two days yet, so we had sex once before I got more condoms. I mean, I love my kids and I'll love this one, but five in five years! Look, when Espe was born so early I was terrified and Gracia and I had only been together less than a year, but you knocked some sense into me literally, which I really needed. I need your help again now. I know you've never said outright, except to say that you and Ginny have stopped with three and you alluded to going to a muggle doctor. I think I need to get a vasectomy. I don't like the idea of getting my bits mucked with, but I have to do something. Can you tell me what you did? Was it as bad as it sounds?"

"Yes, I went the muggle route with a vasectomy. It isn't fun, but it's not horrible. The worst is the initial injection to numb you. Ginny was with me holding my hand. Kind of like when I was holding her hand during the deliveries. Except I whined more. The doctor makes a couple of small snips and makes sure that your baby juice can't get into your semen anymore by cutting the tubes, which are really small. It's quite simple. After that, they glued the little tiny cuts closed, no stitches even. After I left the muggle doctor, I saw a healer who gave me a potion and did some charm work so that I didn't even hurt after the anesthetic wore off. So we've got a big advantage over muggles. When I went back ten days later to check in with my muggle doctor, he said I healed faster than anyone he has ever seen and wanted to know my secret. You do have to be careful for six weeks after, as you can still make babies with what is left floating around, but if Gracia is already pregnant, you won't have to worry. And as for sex after, everything still works quite well. You can ask Ginny."

"Um, I think I'll take your word for it, thanks. It doesn't sound too bad. I've got a doctor that is affordable in Spain that I can go to. Maybe I should line up a healer for right after. I think I need to go ahead with this."

"It does sound like it's your best option. You've got a beautiful family, including a lovely wife that you need to make sure is around to help raise your kids. Is she alright with this option?"

"Yeah, we talked about it. It's not something that her religion usually allows, but I don't belong to the church. She isn't too happy with it, but she has known others who have done it. I guess it's a grey area in the modern church. I told her that she had to give somewhere and that I'm doing the best I can to accept her culture and keep her religion happy. I mean her family knows about magic, but of course no one else does."

"You definitely don't have it easy, but I'm glad to see you happy. You and Gracia have come a long ways. You know a few of us had our doubts in the beginning, but I'm happy it's worked out. You do make beautiful children, but I think enough is enough."

Dean nodded and smiled as Harry slapped him on the back and led him out of the library, insisting that he stay for dinner since Gracia expected him to be away for the full evening.

The rest of January passed without much of note. The first Thursday of February brought another DA dinner at the Potters and saw quite good attendance. Harry and Ginny had kept Dean's news of baby five in confidence at his request, but the Thomases made their announcement at the dinner. Everyone was a bit surprised, but it was just as obvious that Dean and Gracia were also surprised and their friends quickly recovered and wished them well, even if some were obviously holding back on commenting about the frequent additions. Harry happened to know that Dean had an appointment in the next week and was proud of his friend for taking care of the issue. Just the thought of five children that young was a bit boggling. The rest of dinner went well with no major announcements though and everyone enjoyed themselves, although Zach's son Rob was missing his friend Andy and counting his own days until his Hogwarts departure. Zach still worked for Harry and the two had discussed the upcoming school year. It was going to stretch his finances a bit, but with a partial scholarship, Zach assured Harry that Rob would be attending.

February soon passed and Hermione was still pondering her career path. She had talked to Ron at length and he was supportive of whatever choice she made, realizing that in the last couple of years she had gradually grown less satisfied with her job. Hermione knew though that if she was honest with herself that she still held out a small bit of a dream of one day being the first muggleborn Minister of Magic. Of course, Kingsley didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. Also, it wasn't a requirement that one work in the Ministry to ascend to the top position. Her spot on the Wizengamot would allow a path to the Minister's job if she someday wanted it. Although she really would want the kids to be much older before she committed herself to something that all-consuming. With these thoughts in mind, she began to talk to some colleagues outside of the Ministry.

Hermione's answer came one day with a visit from a professional acquaintance, Jordan Hassleburn, a solicitor who worked frequently with the Ministry on family law cases. Jordan came into the department and, while he wasn't on Hermione's schedule, she took a break to go and chat with him to see what had prompted his visit.

"Hi Jordan. We haven't seen you around in a while."

"Hermione! I hadn't expected to rate a visit from the assistant director. I'm just here to file a discrimination complaint. It's just a first filing."

"Well, Marissa can definitely handle that. I didn't realize that was your area though? I thought you were just family law."

"Mostly I am, but I've got my fingers in a few pies. This complaint came through from a muggleborn wizard working in Wales. He's been denied promotions four times now. Man has three NEWTs and the last person who took his promotion never even sat the tests, but is pureblood. Anyway, I work with a loose group of solicitors that takes on the cases that no one else wants or has the bollocks to bother with. We also set our pay on a sliding scale. Basically our clients pay what they can afford and we take the cases based on need."

Hermione's eyes about bugged out. This sounded like something she had to be a part of.

"Wow, that sounds like a fantastic group. I tell you what, how about you file that with Marissa and then do you have lunch plans?"

"Actually, no, lunch sounds great."

Hermione and Jordan were soon on their way upstairs to the cafeteria, where Hermione treated to the daily special of roast and Yorkshire pudding, which was actually quite good for a cafeteria. Once they had a chance to make small talk about their families, Hermione had to get to the point of the matter.

"Alright Jordan, why have I never heard of this group before? Does it have a name? Who heads it up? Do you meet regularly?"

Jordan chuckled and shook his head.

"I could tell you were really interested when I mentioned it before. Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not anything that official. It would be nice if we were, but no one has the time to really organize it. There are eight or nine of us and it's very loose. Mostly word of mouth referrals. As for meetings, maybe an occasional lunch with a few of us, but never all of us. We've talked about formalizing, but again, time."

"So, if you had someone who was familiar with law and could organize it, you all would be interested in forming a law consortium that offers its services on an as needed basis, maybe each of the members offers a percentage of their time each week? Have some staff to arrange the meetings and even help with errands like bringing in the filing you had today? A clerk could have done that."

"Wow, that all sounds wonderful. It sounds like you want the job, except you already have a very highly placed and busy position. And we would need some money to start this. It would need at least a small office with a couple of meeting rooms. Honestly, those of us who work with this group already are running in the negative on these cases."

"I'll be truthful Jordan, I am interested. It will take more thought, but now that I know that there is a group of solicitors who do this work, I can see a great potential. Also, my job has stalled and I might be looking for something else. Let me think on it and start putting some ideas together."

"Well, I'm in whenever. The idea of having this organized a bit more sounds great. I do the work because I know it's important, but having help would make it a lot easier."

Hermione nodded, already halfway detached from the conversation as her mind churned with a myriad of thoughts. She and Jordan talked for another twenty minutes and he gave her the names of four others that he was comfortable with sharing that were part of the group. Their lunch ended not long after and they parted with promises to talk again soon.

All was going smoothly for the widespread group of friends as March gradually rolled in. Then tragic news struck from an unexpected quarter. Cho was unsure who to call first when her world was suddenly upended, but late on a Tuesday night it was Susan who she frantically hailed on the floo shortly after dinner ended at the Macmillan residence. Ernie and Susan were surprised by the call, but could tell immediately that something was wrong. Ernie agreed to stay behind and handle the nighttime duties with the kids, while Susan floo'd to Cho's. As soon as she arrived and Cho managed to deliver her news, Susan began calling in others and soon the DA once again gathered around one of their own.

It had been about three hours previously when Cho and Wes were finishing up work for the day when it had happened. Their offices were situated across a broad hall from each other and an assistant had come running unannounced into Cho's office at around quarter of five, screaming that Wes was sick. By the time Cho had made the short journey across the office, other assistants had gathered and one muggleborn was attempting CPR as another called for a healer on the floo. From that point everything was hazy. Cho vaguely remembered dropping to her knees at Wes' side to call out to her husband, begging for him to return. Then the healers arrived by floo and started administering potions and working charms. Soon she was moved to the side as another healer was called and they continued to frantically work on Wes, but to no avail. Her husband, Cara's daddy, had passed suddenly of a massive heart attack at just 54 years old.

Cho spent the next hour with the staff of the hospital finalizing paperwork. Then she went home to her parents and daughter, where she had to deliver the worst news possible to a barely ten year old Cara. The next hour was spent talking and crying with her daughter and eventually Cara fell asleep. It was then that Cho made the first floo call to summon the friends that she needed to help her make the agonizing decisions that no 33 year old widow should have to make.

The next few days Cho was never alone. At least a couple of friends were with her at all times. Cara was excused from school for two days, but would return the following Monday, as she needed to return to some normalcy. The arrangements were soon put in place and the funeral was scheduled for March 16th, a Friday afternoon.

In the intervening week Cho somehow kept moving. She did the basics for the business and was grateful for competent staff. She knew that Wes wouldn't have wanted everything to fall apart, but it was difficult. The two of them may have seemed an odd pairing to some, but she had come to rely on him both professionally and personally. For the sake of what they had built together, she would keep going though.

Friday soon arrived and people started flooding in for the funeral service, being held at a nearby cathedral. All of the extended group of friends had come in, including the Scamanders who had taken a multi-stage portkey from Mexico a few days before. Andy Macmillan had even gotten leave from Hogwarts so that he could stand by his friend at her father's funeral. The usually gregarious boy was remarkably solemn when he first saw Cara. The service then got underway and lasted for two hours, as many had fond memories to share from Wes' childhood and then others shared memories of a good and fair businessman. Finally it was all done and Cho and Cara left a wreath on the casket before exiting ahead of the rest of the crowd.

Following the funeral service was a private internment and then everyone gathered for refreshments at a local community hall. Cho had been unsure, but her friends all insisted on taking care of the food, which was prepared by the extended group. The day ended around four in the afternoon as the last guests filed out, leaving Cho, Cara, and a few friends. She thanked them all and then left to take her daughter back home. She knew it was now time to try to put their lives back together.

After the passing of Wes the DA didn't meet again for almost a month due to conflicting schedules with businesses and travel. The next dinner came on April 12th and saw a good turnout. Cho made a point of being there with Cara and was still sad, but felt good to be with all her friends. Everyone was glad to see her, but the night wasn't focused on her recent tragedy, which she was glad for.

Instead, the biggest topic of conversation came from Hermione, who had met with several of the solicitors that Jordan had given her names of and all were cautiously enthusiastic to see their part-time loose group that took on cases of muggleborns and other minority groups become something more formal. Everyone knew that Hermione had been contemplating a career change and more than one person at dinner that night could tell that this opportunity may be exactly what she was looking for. It was Harry who decided to finally see just how serious she was.

"So Hermione, are you really planning on doing this? If so, what are the next steps? Would you try to do this part time? I imagine you need an office? What else would you need? I know the solicitors donate their time, but what about money?"

"Honestly, I'm quite close to saying that I am ready to do this, but it is a big jump. If I decide to do this, it will have to be an all in. Ron's incredibly supportive and we can honestly survive on his income, although if I could bring in something before long that would be helpful. If I set up a no-profit entity through Gringotts I could include salaries as part of yearly operating costs. I'd like to have one assistant for office duties and one legal clerk to start as well. Then myself to run it, coordinate the solicitors, bring in additional solicitors and such. As for office space, nothing too huge. Space for myself and the other two, as well as three additional offices that can be used by visiting solicitors, a library, and a couple of conference rooms. Then there will be some advertising, although I think word of mouth will do most of that."

"Alright Hermione, we've known you long enough, you have to have some estimates. And include your salary in there as well. What kind of costs will this take? I know some people pay something, can you estimate what you will get back?"

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"I've run some very rough numbers. If I was working full time, one assistant, one clerk, with my salary being the same as a mid level solicitor in the legal department at the Ministry, office lease cost, operating expenses, everything, the cost is about 6,500 galleons a year absolute minimum. Jordan said his last case they paid him 50 galleons up front, but knew it was worth more and kept making 20 galleon payments for months after that. Apparently that wasn't a first, so it's something I would suggest to anyone seeking services. Even if they can't afford much up front, suggest that they make a monthly donation to the organization. I would think we could recover half our costs per year at least."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable, but to make this the worst case scenario let's say your costs are 8,000 galleons and you only get 3,000 back, you should count on at least 5,000 galleons to keep it running each year. If you don't need that, fine, but that should be the worst, right?"

"I would think so George."

"You need corporate sponsorships is what you need. Chang Enterprises can help, maybe 500 galleons a month. I don't care as much, but it will help with others, if you can provide promotional material with your sponsor names."

"That's a good idea. I was thinking about printing some brochures explaining what basic legal rights every magical citizen is entitled to. I can print a list of corporate sponsors on the back. Maybe put a plaque up in the lobby as well."

"I have to talk to my father, but the Macmillans will help as well. Putting our name on a plaque would make father happy."

"Indeed, I like both ideas. That will be a big boost for your sponsors."

"Sure thing. Put Weasley Wizard Wheezes' on that plaque, say 300 a month?"

"Alright, whoa! I appreciate all the support, but this is not even official yet. I also don't want you all to think that I want my friends to provide all the funds on this. It seems though that this is viable and I guess I need to take the next steps. As for sponsorships, I think I need to set levels and then seek sponsors. Each of you who had business contacts, I would appreciate the help with that once a legal entity is in place."

"So love, looks like you're definitely giving the Ministry notice?"

Hermione turned to her husband and smiled. They'd talked about this extensively. With Ron's profits from Wheezes they could do fine without her salary, although once the kids were in school it would be a bit tight. For now though they were fine and he was quite supportive, as soon as she was ready to make the jump. It looked like now was the time.

"Yes Ron, I guess so."

With that, Harry called for a toast to new endeavors and soon the evening wrapped, leaving everyone with much to think about.

While Hermione was busy starting a new career path in England, Dean had gotten his procedure done to ensure that his family was done growing and was left to focus on how to accommodate all of his large family. While they had been living in Spain for a few years and loved Barcelona, the city was not the place where he saw his kids growing up long term. In the previous couple of years, his business as a commissioned artist had done well and he was frequently called away to portkey back to England and even sometimes other countries. With magical travel it made it easy to accommodate living just about anywhere and continuing his business since his clients came from all over. With this in mind, in early May the Thomases began looking for a house to rent back in England that had space for their large family.

The first step for the family was to portkey to Dean's parents' house to stay for a long weekend. The grandparents happily looked after the grandkids while Dean and Gracia spent a busy couple of days with a property broker trying to find the perfect place for themselves. Dean dreamed of buying his own place, but knew that he still had a couple of years at least until that would be a reality, and that would depend on his career and the sales of both his commissioned and other paintings. Still, he and Gracia had a good sized list of requirements for a rented home that kept them looking for most of the weekend.

Finally, they located the ideal property in the magical half of Andover Green, a small community in Hampshire. The property was a bungalow that had once been part of a larger estate and featured four bedrooms and three baths, although only two were fully equipped. The property sat on a nice swath of green that had been part of the estate, but was also a short walk into the village, where a floo was available at a pub. It wasn't as close to Dean's parents as they initially hoped, but the drive to north Southampton was just under an hour for them, and of course there was the floo. The rent was also quite reasonable at just 65 galleons, plus maintenance of the grounds.

With the bungalow located, the Thomases caught a portkey back to Spain and began packing immediately. With the help of magic and with Dean's flexible schedule they managed to be ready within the week and by the middle of May they had relocated themselves back to England. Dean was glad to have his very pregnant wife and four young children settled down back in his home country. He had done a bit of travel and he had enjoyed it, but now he felt good being back home.

While the Thomases were busy locating a new home, Hermione was busy with the process to set up the new no-profit organization. The first thing she decided to do was to call a meeting one evening over dinner at her house with the five solicitors that she had talked to and discuss it with them further. If she was going to take the leap and put her future on the line, she wanted to make sure that she had at least five others ready to back her. All were firmly in agreement with the plans, so she was ready to move forward.

With the plan in place, Hermione's next step was to officially file the plan and licensing for the organization. The costs were fairly minimal for the initial paperwork, totaling less than a hundred galleons since she could do all the legal paperwork herself and she paid the expenses out of pocket. It all happened quite quickly and soon she was ready to start soliciting for sponsorships and setting up an official office. First though was the biggest step personally, which she made on the 23rd of April when she gave her very shocked boss two weeks' notice and quit her job. She also scheduled a quick meeting with Kingsley to give him the news personally and to explain to both of them what she was doing. While they weren't happy, Kingsley was encouraging.

Friday, May 4th was Hermione's official last day at her job and her coworkers treated her to lunch and wished her well. The new endeavor was well known around the department and many thought she was quite brave to be starting such a venture. The following Monday she officially setup in her home office and accepted her first monthly donations from Equite La Magie, The Macmillan Family, Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and Chang Enterprises. The first donations all came from family and friends, but within two weeks the Magical Fairness Legal Commission would have over two dozen sponsors. This was aided by an article printed in the Prophet during the second week in May detailing the start of the new organization, as well as the spreading of the word done by all of her friends to their different business associates. And, while most of the sponsors were corporate, on the lower sponsorship levels, there were a few individuals as well.

It was the last week of May when Hermione had the funds necessary to secure the office space for the Commission. Then, at the start of June, she hired her assistant, and shortly after brought in a legal clerk. By the start of the month the Commission was fielding its first case, a halfblood who had been discriminated against in a contract negotiation involving several purebloods. The month of May had been enormously busy, but Hermione was happy as June saw her schedule settle down and she felt like she was once again somewhere that she could make a difference, which was something she hadn't felt for a couple of years. With the sponsorships and the occasional payments, she even allowed herself a fair salary. It wasn't what she made as an assistant director, but she was happy.

The rest of June went along well for the Commission, with a total of a half dozen cases, as well as three new solicitors signing on to be available to take cases. Having more solicitors join the Commission was welcome as it took the burden of the work and spread it around more. Hermione was finding that, although laws were in place, some of which she had written, the actual enforcement of the laws was largely dependent on the financial and legal muscle that individuals had to back themselves. Now with the Commission in place a gap was being filled. It was a logical next step that just a year before she hadn't even realized needed to be taken.

During the first DA dinner in July on the 5th, much of the talk was around the Commission, with a full third of the monthly sponsorships coming from businesses associated with the group of friends. Although she couldn't give case specifics, Hermione passed on enough general details of a few cases that everyone was more than happy with the progress of the Commission in such a short time. It was after dinner though that the focus was turned to other members of their large group when Oliver stood and called for everyone's attention.

"Alright everyone, Katie and I have some shocking news. Trust us, we were just as surprised. We're expecting again. We just found out last week and we're due at the beginning of March. I know we said triplets was enough, but I guess fate had other plans."

The room became a riot as everyone congratulated the couple. Katie didn't look too enthused, but admitted that the news was still fresh and she still hadn't adjusted to the thought. She was barely four weeks along. With three not quite six year olds, she felt she had her hands full, but she wasn't getting much choice. Oliver on the other hand was obviously thrilled and doted on his wife throughout dinner, although that didn't help to improve her mood. Several friends tried to chat with Katie, but she was not in the mood and remained quiet throughout much of the evening. Everyone hoped that the news would eventually settle and be just as happy for her as it was for Oliver.

The extended group of friends didn't have that long to wait before their numbers grew again thanks to the Thomases. Gracia went into labor several weeks early on the last day of July and Dean rushed her to St. Mungo's. It was a late Tuesday afternoon, but by the time everyone started to leave work, the waiting room started to fill. The Potters were both in attendance and Harry insisted on bringing along his birthday cake since it seemed the new baby was going to share his birthday. Shortly before seven in the evening Rafael David joined the party atmosphere and a parade of visitors made their way through to visit him. Cake was passed around in the waiting room and a piece was taken to Gracia as well, with Ginny making the comment that baby Rafael would get a taste secondhand in a few hours.

Baby Rafael's birth marked the last major event for the summer, which rapidly drew to a close as autumn settled in like a wet blanket. Everyone was doing well and all the businesses were thriving, including Wheezes. George had contemplated opening other stores, but ultimately decided that he had his hands as full as he could manage without letting too much control go. One opportunity that he briefly considered at the end of September was when an investor named Takashi approached him about opening a store in Tokyo's magical district. The idea of making the jump to Asia was intriguing, but the New York store was far enough for him to keep track of with, even with Lee's help.

In October though, Takashi returned with a modified proposal that George took a different look at and began negotiations on, finally accepting toward the end of the month. They made a deal for Takashi to distribute a line of what were to be called 'Wheezes' Classics' that would be sold as part of a display in variety stores in several cities in Japan. The selection included items that George himself didn't need to worry about manufacturing such as canary creams, trick wands, and daydream charms. All were items that had long been perfected by outside manufacturers under strict patent protections and were popular sellers. By mid-November the first Classics went on sale in Tokyo and spread to Kyoto and Osaka within a couple of months.

When the unveiling of the first Classics display happened in Tokyo, all of the extended Weasley clan caught multi-stage portkeys to be in attendance. It was a bit of culture shock to be in the massive city that was so different from England, but it was also something to see the Weasley name displayed prominently so far from home. Molly and Arthur were bursting with pride, as were the rest of the family. George only wished his other half could have seen how far their business had come.

With the latest expansion of the Wheezes' business, 2012 soon drew to a close after a year marked by a mix of joy and tragedy. While life had remained much the same for some, for others the year had been marked by big changes, but through it all friends and family had remained steadfast and supportive.

o-o-o-o-o

 **A quick reminder on monetary amounts, in all my stories I keep a standard conversion rate in mind of around 21 pounds to the galleon. I have no idea what a country cottage in Hampshire actually rents for, but I tried to get something that I felt was a reasonable guess with the multiplier. I also used the same when figuring operating costs for the Commission. Please give me some leeway on the math, it's definitely my weak area.**


	40. 2013

Chapter 40 – 2013

The new year got off to a slow start in England. The weather was miserable, but that was not anything of note. Not everyone was in England though to have to deal with the weather. Everything was even calm enough in the Auror department that the Potters arranged a long trip immediately following Christmas that would see them gone for a full three weeks. Harry delegated duties to several individuals and then left with his family to make the multi-portkey trip with Ron and Hermione to Sydney. The kids were now four to eight years old and becoming more familiar with magical travel. It still wasn't fun, but it was much faster than the non-magical way.

After six days in Sydney, the Potters next stop was a portkey to Mumbai, where they spent three days before catching a floo to Kannur, where they were met by Parvati, Padma, and their full extended families at the Patil ancestral home. They spent five days in the coastal city and were welcomed heartily by the large family as they embraced the foreign culture.

Leaving India, the Potters next caught a multi-stage portkey to Cape Town, South Africa, where they met the Scamanders. They spent three days on the southern tip of the continent with their friends before taking a floo to Johannesburg and spending another three days in the city and two days outside the city on safari. After their safari finished, they finally had to call an end to the trip and journeyed back home. It had been a bit of a whirlwind, but with the aid of magical travel they had seen much and enjoyed it all. They knew that in just a couple of years the kids would be off to Hogwarts and family holiday vacations would be much more limited.

With their arrival back in England, the Potters were soon back in the everyday routine. For Harry he was content to be back at the office. While everything had held together while he was gone, there was still plenty that required his individual attention when he returned. Ginny on the other hand was busy with her children. She and Harry had made a similar choice as Ron and Hermione and enrolled their children in a private non-magical school until they reached Hogwarts age. This meant that now that the boys were older it was just her and Lily at home. While she missed her boys, she cherished having time with her daughter. She still had her runework though and regularly spent a couple of days a week working in the Weasley's Wizard Wares half of the business. When she was working, her mother was happy to have Lily at the Burrow with all of her cousins.

Along with her current runework, Ginny had been contemplating a new project for a couple of years and had gradually made slow progress on it. The project was actually an expansion of work that her father had done, but with a lot more refinement. She had always been intrigued by her father's lost Ford Anglia, especially since she had become a mother herself and struggled with transporting her family. Floo travel was a pain and it was dirty. She never wanted to expose her young children to the ash and dust associated with it. Apparition was fine, but side-along had its limits over distances, and once she had three children the logistics became more complicated. Portkeys had to be arranged beforehand and were only for special trips. So, she decided to work on a solution.

Instead of a Ford Anglia, the project vehicle that she purchased to work on was a Vauxhall Viva Deluxe. When she had bought it, it ran decently enough. Not that it mattered terribly. Ginny spent the next year with her project, first educating herself on cars and the basics of how they worked. Then she began to start modifying the vehicle. A key problem though was the restrictions put in place by the Ministry about modifying muggle items. The main argument was that if a modified car was ever found by a muggle then it could breach the Statue of Secrecy. Ginny knew she had to find a way around this if she could ever successfully market 'magical cars'. With this in mind, she made much of her runework focus on repelling and repulsing muggles.

By the spring of 2013, Ginny's project car was nearly complete. It actually ran much better than it had when she had first bought it and it looked essentially the same as it had before, except for a new paint job. The only thing unusual a muggle might find would be under the glove box liner. There they would find a strange metal plate with unusual looking graffiti etched into it. The metal though didn't look much different than the rest of the car and the 'graffiti' would most likely be ignored. First though it would have to be found, which would be unlikely. Any muggle getting within ten feet of the car would feel a strong urge to move away, while even looking in the direction of the vehicle, the runes would cause the car to be unnoticeable. Both were minor runes that were easily charged off of ambient magic and worked constantly. The car itself could be parked anywhere and would draw no notice. If one could manage to get it up to speed, it would even be able to speed by police without a warning.

As for other runes, there were several main items that needed charging upon a driver entering the vehicle. The first was a 'fuel' rune. The gauges in the car were left the same, but the gas tank was no longer needed. Instead, there was a strange looking scratch on the underside of the steering wheel that was actually a charging rune that was paired to other runes in the glove box. Simply touching this rune and pushing magic through it would allow the 'fuel' gauge to increase and the car could be operated as normal. Also, there was a set of portkey runes on the panel in the glove box. They had to be activated with the touch of a wand and the setting of coordinates, but the entire vehicle and up to six passengers could be taken at a time, depending on the charge. Finally, there was a space expansion rune that allowed the small vehicle to hold half again more people and baggage than it normally would. The rune was designed to cancel as soon as the car was completely emptied of all people and baggage, or after an additional 24 hours, as an additional precaution in case the car was ever abandoned. In regards to the flying and invisibility that her father had built into the Anglia, Ginny neglected to add those, figuring that they were a bit extreme and would make the car stand out to muggles even more. Her goal was to make a family transport that was practical and would pass the scrutiny of the Ministry license department.

Once Ginny had a full package of runes that could be added to any older model vehicle, she set out to patent her idea. That was another part of her plan to promote acceptance. She planned on only using the package on older model vehicles that would be less likely to be in demand.

Starting in March, Ginny began the long process to submit her ideas for acceptance to the Patents office. Initially she was met with skepticism, but then she heard whispers with an emphasis on her name and she tried not to be frustrated. She didn't like to trade on her name, but at times it did come in handy. No one seemed to want to say no to Harry Potter's wife, so she was gradually shuffled up the chain of command until she reached the director's office. He agreed to review her proposal and get back to her. She wasn't happy, but she nodded and left with a promise to check back in a week. Before he could reply against that, she was striding out of his office.

While Ginny was busy at the Ministry, Katie Wood reached the end of her second pregnancy on the 7th of March when she gave birth to a red headed baby boy that she and Oliver named Owen Nathaniel. The baby was born at St. Mungo's and welcomed by many of the widespread group of friends, as well as his three older sisters. More than one person remarked that baby Owen was going to be quite the spoiled prince with the way the three of them immediately doted on him. As for Katie, she seemed happy after having finally settled with the idea of being a mother of four, although she and Oliver were both emphatic that their family was most definitely complete.

Soon April arrived and Ginny found herself being called to the Ministry for questioning regarding her latest set of runes for her 'magic mobile'. There were due to be several departments represented, including her father's old department, the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Ginny was ready for the scrutiny and spent a full three hours answering a range of questions and handling all the arguments that were posed to her. She knew that there was a major argument that the runes could be construed as misusing a muggle artifact, but she knew the law quite well thanks to her father. The key point of the law was that the artifact not be modified to alter its purpose. As Ginny explained, an automobile's purpose was transportation. She was not modifying the purpose, only adjusting it to use magic. Her arguments held up well and she was allowed to leave after the several hours with the different departments assuring her that her runes were still under review.

It was later in April when all of the extended group of friends once again were called together for one of their own. This time it was due to a freak accident and the victim was Tony. The accident occurred on a late Thursday night in the middle of a rainstorm while Tony and a crew of workers were busy trying to work under a marquee to prepare for a large birthday party happening that weekend. Thanks to shield spells the rain was being kept from blowing in, but other hazards were overlooked and shortly before nine that night a massive bolt of lightning hit one of the support poles of the marquee. Unfortunately Tony had been fixing some nearby decorations and his foot was in contact with the pole in question. Of course, this was all figured out later on when the accident was analyzed after the fact. When it actually happened, it was brief, loud, and bright. Tony was left convulsing on the ground, while two others nearby took smaller shocks and were also knocked out. Others that were farther away were left briefly stunned and with their ears ringing. Once they recovered, they ran to those that were unconscious and began to administer aid.

Tony was lucky that the home where he was working had a retired healer on site who was able to be called to the scene quite quickly and restarted his heart, saving his life. Still, he had numerous burns and severe nerve damage. By the time Mike was called, he was already at St. Mungo's. When Mike received the news, he called the Potters and then asked that Harry and Ginny notify everyone else before he quickly left for the hospital.

For three days Tony remained in the critical unit at the hospital as the worst of the nerve damage was repaired. During that time no fewer than three of his friends were at the hospital to support Mike at any given time. When he finally woke days after the accident, it was to find a half dozen people waiting at his bedside. He wasn't awake for long, but the day marked a turning point that would see continual improvement from that point on. Tony would stay in the hospital for another nine days before being released. He would have another month of physical therapy afterward before he could return to work and despite his best efforts, he would always walk with a slight limp. Still, Mike had come close to losing him and was grateful to have him back.

As April passed into May with no further word from the Ministry, Ginny grew more frustrated by the slow progress. She was not overly surprised, but it was still difficult to wait so she tried to keep busy at home with Lily's preschool exercises, as well as her couple of days work at Wheezes.

While Ginny waited, Harry was considering another family vacation when a unique opportunity presented itself. The beginning of it started with a brief request from Ernie after a DA dinner in early May. He wanted to meet with Harry after work sometime in the next week and they made plans to meet at the Leaky the following Tuesday. While Harry was friendly with all of the group, Ernie was not one of his closest friends and he was curious what the Scotsman wanted. By the time Tuesday arrived, he was out of work exactly on time to make his way to the Leaky, where he found his friend already waiting at a back table where they could have some privacy. They ordered pints and chatted about families for a few minutes before Ernie got down to the meat of the matter.

"So Harry, I know you're probably wondering what's up. I actually wanted to talk to you about an investment opportunity. It's something I've been thinking about for a while and I've been waiting for the right time, which I think is now. You know that my family has a diverse portfolio of businesses, including a lot of real estate. Well, when I joined in to help full time, the real estate became my focus. I found that I'm quite good with property management and my father was happy to cut back on his hours and let me take over that part of the business. Well, there's something that I've noticed we lack in the wizarding world that I want to fill the gap on. We don't have a lot of resorts dedicated to magicals. Really, I can only think of Statos in Greece. Well, I want to offer a magical island resort and I've been waiting for the right property. Now one has come up for sale. It needs work and its non-magical right now, but we could convert it easily. The property is an entire island in the Turks and Caicos, way south in the archipelago, south of Little Ambergris. The island isn't large, about 220 acres, but it has a spring and some nice jungle, as well as two good swim beaches and a dock. There are thirty bungalows and a welcome house in place now, but they need repairs. The asking price on the property is 8.8 million pounds. I think we could get that down closer to eight though."

Ernie paused to let Harry absorb what he had said so far. Harry took a half minute as he pondered. It did sound intriguing, but there was a lot more that would be involved.

"Well Ernie, a private Caribbean island is interesting. How much do we estimate the repairs would be? Who would work the resort if we have all magicals there? What amenities does the island have? How would we transport guests?"

"There's still a lot of details to work out, but I think probably another 2 million pounds to get the place up and running. That would be 5 million pounds between us. We'd go an even 50/50 on this. It's almost summer, so we'd be looking at maybe having the place up and running by Christmas. We'd have to hire local magicals and maybe portkey them in or house them on the island. My father is very supportive of this and has given me the go ahead to take some time to go down to Grand Turk and the larger islands and start to get a feel for the local population. The island has been for sale for close to a year, so we have some time. As for amenities, the island is equipped with desalinization, septic, rainwater collection, and a small farm for its needs. As for activities, every kind of water sport basically and then just relaxing. Susan would like to see a spa added on if we do this, but that is down the road. I wanted to see if you were interested first before I went and started to explore the possibility more. As much as I'm excited about this, it isn't something I can fund entirely."

"Well, I'm interested, if you can answer more of the questions. Key among those is the need for staff and what we do about transport. Portkeys would work, but we'd need the Ministry to agree. It would have to be something that is set on a regular schedule. It's a lot of money, but I can see it being profitable for a long term investment if you want to go ahead with the scouting trip."

Ernie grinned and raised his pint to toast the potential new venture. Harry did the same, smiling as a bit of excitement caught him as well. It was a lot of money, but the possibility was intriguing. They talked a bit more about their other businesses and then parted to their homes. When Harry arrived home, he set about the usual nightly routine, but when the kids were settled later, he talked it over with Ginny. She also found the idea intriguing, even if the investment was quite hefty, although she also agreed that it would take quite a bit more investigating.

While Ernie and Harry were exploring potential new businesses, Hermione's business at the Commission was picking up and doing well as word gradually spread about the work that they were doing. In the year since it had begun, the Commission had grown to include eighteen associated solicitors who took on a variety of cases and Hermione had hired an additional legal clerk to help with the necessary research. The clerks also took some of the work load off of her, as she had to keep herself in check and not overwork, despite the good work that she was doing.

In early June the Commission received its highest profile case yet that garnered quite a bit of media attention. Although Susan kept a tight rein on her reporters, the details were well known and reported elsewhere, so the Prophet had to report something. The case was also against someone that Hermione was vaguely acquainted with and poor memories from school came back as Jordan himself took the case against Marcus Flint.

Marcus had graduated in 1995 and, although he was rumored to have supported the Death Eaters monetarily, it was never proven and he had not been seen at the battle. Personally, Hermione thought he was too much of a coward. A year after graduating, Marcus had married a pureblood heiress who he had been betrothed to for several years, Ursula Rosier. The match was the epitome of pureblood politics. Marcus was the last heir for the Flint family and by the time he had been married for ten years his wife had provided him with four daughters. Desperate for a son, he exercised an ancient house preservation rule that allowed him to take a second wife. The problem was finding a wife that met his standards since so many of his peers had married in recent years. His solution was to compromise and marry a half-blood, Persephone Fenwick, a Slytherin who graduated in 2001. They had been married in 2005 and she bore him a daughter the following year. Finally she bore him two sons within the following three years, assuring the line. The problem was the mental and emotional abuse that Ursula inflicted upon her when she managed to do what Ursula could not. Also, Marcus always deferred to Ursula, providing her with a large allowance and taking her on holidays while leaving Persephone at home. Basically, Persephone was a prisoner in the manor whose life was over after bearing her sons. With the laws that had been passed in recent years, discriminating in contractual relations based on blood status was illegal and that was essentially what Marcus and Persephone had with their marriage. It was all contractual with a brief ceremony. Under the ancient laws, the contract would be binding for life, but the recent laws allowed Persephone a chance to void the contract if Marcus was found to be in violation of the law. It was the first time the law would be tested in such a manner and everyone was watching the case to see what the outcome would be. As soon as Persephone approached the Commission, Hermione spoke to Jordan and two other solicitors and Jordan jumped at the opportunity to take on the high profile case.

June and July passed quickly for Hermione as she and her limited staff worked to help Jordan with their main case, while also keeping up with other smaller cases. Finally, at the end of July they had a date of August 5th when the case would be heard before the Wizengamot with all of the evidence.

It was in July that Harry was working as normal one day when he received a frantic message from the Scamanders in Egypt. Being in law enforcement, he kept abreast of major news in both the magical and mundane world, but he couldn't always keep up with where the Scamanders were traveling. Realizing where they were and the urgency of the message caused him to panic a bit. It came through the central message board of the Ministry, which had a single telephone that took inbound emergency messages. The message was coded orange and had been hand delivered instead of flown in, which meant that the operator who received it thought that it was bad. As soon as Harry read the outside with the sender and origin, he ripped it open quickly and read:

 _URGENT_

 _From: Rolf Scamander_

 _To: Auror Director Potter_

 _Please contact Egyptian Magical Directorate. We are being detained after having been pulled from the British embassy. We were near a bombing in the Sinai two days ago. Luna sustained minor injuries. Children are fine. Want to come home, but left everything behind and have no papers. We need someone to vouch for us._

Harry took a moment to catch his breath, then he dropped the paper and immediately called for his assistant and began to give orders to arrange for his immediate departure for Cairo. He had never worked in the country before, but a check of the files found some contact names at the Magical Directorate. He wished he was wearing better robes, but his uniform would have to do. He did have some additional badges he didn't usually wear and he affixed those to his robes. Lastly, he sent a quick message to Ginny saying that he was being called away on an emergency and might be home late or in the morning. Within fifteen minutes he was downstairs at the transportation office, pushing his way to the front of the line to arrange an emergency portkey to Cairo.

The portkey took about twenty minutes to arrange, but then it only took about five minutes to get to Cairo. Once Harry arrived at the Magical Directorate, he showed his papers and badge and was surprised that his name was recognized even in Egypt as people began to scramble to show him where to go. Within an hour of receiving Rolf's original message, he found himself sitting at his counterpart's desk, the head of Egypt's Magical Police, Ahmed Faroud. The man thankfully spoke good English and even a smattering of French and was quite shocked that THE Harry Potter had arrived to help the Scamander family. The man hadn't been overly impressed with the unusual couple, but was soon adjusting his opinion when Harry made a point that they were very good friends and that Luna was even his daughter's godmother. That fact caused the effusive man to grow quiet for the first time in their conversation. Thankfully, although he wasn't fond of them, Harry did find that the Scamanders were being held in a dorm that was fairly comfortable, if a bit military. After talking to Ahmed for twenty minutes, he finally showed Harry to his friends. As soon as the door was unlocked, Rolf was on his feet and across the room.

"Harry! You came yourself!"

"Of course Rolf. I came as quick as I could. How are you all? You said Luna was injured?"

"Yes. Thankfully just some shrapnel in her leg. We were near a bus bombing. You probably heard that Morsi was ousted earlier this month, well the Sinai had seen clashes even before then. We were hoping we could maneuver around it all. There was a sighting of a hieracosphinx just a month ago northwest of Nekhel! It's the first sighting in over twelve years! Anyway, everything was going fine until the bus. After the explosion, the police came in and rounded up everyone for questioning. That was a long and horrible night. They finally got Luna some medical help after a few hours. The boys were crying. We shouldn't have brought them here, but I didn't realize it had gotten this bad. I was here three years ago and it wasn't this bad. Anyway, once they questioned us, they put us with some other foreigners on a bus for Cairo and started dropping everyone off at their different embassies. We didn't even get a chance to go back to our hotel to pick up anything. I'm just glad that I had my journals on me. The embassy put us in a holding room, but then a witch who works there recognized that we were magical and got us here. The place isn't great, but they did get Luna to see a proper healer, so the wounds aren't infected any longer."

"Alright, well I have to agree that this is not the spot for a family vacation. I spoke to Director Faroud and he's going to release you to my custody and arrange us a portkey back to England. There will be paperwork on that end, but we'll deal with that once you're back on British soil. He just left us for a few minutes while he goes to arrange the portkey."

Harry went over to talk to Luna and the boys, who she had set up with some paper and crayons. She looked tired, but appeared alright overall. Still, she wasn't her usually bubbly self and Harry knew the ordeal had been trying. He would be glad to get them all home. They waited for close to an hour before Ahmed finally arrived back.

"Sorry my friend! The department was very busy. I have your portkey. It will leave in another seventeen minutes. You can stay here and wait for it. I just need you to sign this saying that you are accepting responsibility for your friends' departure."

Harry looked over the paperwork, glad that it was in English, and signed it quickly. He thanked Ahmed and took the portkey. Ahmed wished them all well and left them to wait until the portkey activated. Fifteen minutes later they all grabbed hold, with Luna and Rolf each holding one of the boys as they felt the familiar tug and began the long journey back to England.

When they landed back at the Ministry, Harry breathed a sigh of relief, even though both boys were fussing. While their parents quieted them, Harry went to the nearby customs desk and flashed his badge, even if it was unnecessary since he was known on sight. He then explained the unique situation and the fact that his friends had no paperwork. The agent didn't know what to do, so the family was taken to a waiting room. Soon a supervisor showed up to question them and didn't seem in the least bit happy until Harry stepped forward and flashed his most winning smile, asking for a personal favor to help his 'dear friends'. The supervisor just nodded and left for a few minutes, but within a half hour, temporary papers were issued and the Scamanders were allowed to leave and finally head home. Checking the hour, Harry realized he was an hour late getting home himself. He wished them well and apparated home to tell Ginny everything.

With the Scamanders home safe, the rest of the month went smoothly and soon August arrived and brought with it the first major trial for the Commission. Jordan was handling the majority of the case, but had asked for Hermione to assist and accompany him to the Wizengamot. It wasn't unheard to have two solicitors on major cases, so she gladly accepted. The case was closed to the public, but the transcripts would be public record immediately, so both knew that this case would be receiving a high level of scrutiny. The majority of their testimony relied on Persephone, as well as hostile witnesses that were being called under magical oath and questioned about their own observations. In most cases these were friends and acquaintances being called to state what they had seen in the way that Persephone had been treated. Also, there were Gringotts records that showed the differences in her allowances. Then there were media reports of various events that all showed Marcus and Ursula attending major events, with Persephone never once being in attendance at any major event. There was even a retired healer from St. Mungo's who had witnessed a caustic verbal exchange that happened minutes after Persephone's second son had been born. All told there was a lot of evidence, all of which took a lot of time. The first day went for six hours with cross examinations trying to discredit both Persephone and what each witness said. The second day went for another two and a half hours before the Wizengamot closed its doors to debate its ruling and everyone was left to wait for a verdict.

While they waited, Hermione and Jordan went back to the Commission's office. Persephone meanwhile returned to the cousin who had taken her and her children in when she had left her husband. She was knutless and had been left to rely on one of the few family members who was actually talking to her. Now she hoped that she might gain her freedom and, if she was lucky, maybe even get some monetary settlement for herself and her children. Hermione meanwhile was waiting to see the outcome since this case was a big proving ground for the Commission.

It was late in the day when a clerk from the Ministry finally arrived at the Commission to notify Jordan that the verdict had been reached. He immediately floo'd Persephone and Hermione accompanied them as they made their way back to the Ministry to hear the verdict. It was after five by the time everyone returned, but the Chief Witch made it clear that everyone wanted the 'sad affair' concluded before the day ended. After several members had a chance to state their opinions, the narrow margin vote was announced. With a fifty-six percent vote, Persephone won a verdict in her favor granting her nullification of betrothal and marriage contracts. In addition she was granted a one time sum of 20,000 galleons and primary custody of the minor children until their departure for Hogwarts, with tuition to be paid by their father. Marcus was to be granted rights to the children that would be arranged with the Family Affairs office at a later date.

When the verdict was finished, Marcus protested vehemently, while Persephone just wept softly. Jordan couldn't sustain a small cheer, while Hermione looked around smugly. Then Jordan stood and politely thanked the Wizengamot for their deliberation and hard work. Although Marcus wasn't happy, the magical system was better than the muggle in that he was not allowed to leave until he had provided a draft slip for at least half of the amount awarded. By six that evening Persephone had her freedom as well as the money to start to rebuild her life. Also, the law that Hermione had drafted years before had just passed a large test. The Commission had proven itself as well and the Prophet would be busy printing late into the night with all the details about the monumental victory. For Hermione, the successful outcome gave her a sense of fulfillment that she hadn't had in several years and put to rest any nagging doubts she may have had left about her career decision.

As August passed and September arrived, yet another new scholar was destined to Hogwarts as Cara joined Andy and Rob on the Hogwarts Express at the start of the month. For Cho the departure was extra bittersweet as it left her alone. Now a widow, she also had to look forward to an empty house for the majority of the year. It was a couple of weeks into the month when she was feeling especially down and was well into a bottle of wine that she decided to floo call Ginny. As soon as Ginny heard her depressed tone, she insisted that Cho come on through and join them for dinner.

Over dinner that night Cho perked up in the presence of the young and boisterous Potter children. She always regretted not having more children, but after Cara, it had never happened, even after throwing away the contraception draughts. Still, she knew she was blessed to have her daughter, but still she loved the happy boys. And little Lily was a delight as well. Once dinner finished, the kids were excused and went to play nearby while the adults continued talking. One topic of discussion that came up was the resort that Harry and Ernie were in discussion on. Ernie's scouting trip had gone well and he and Harry had met just a couple of days prior. As Harry talked about it more, Cho became quite interested.

"So Harry, how much is this venture? Is it really feasible? You said Ernie scouted it?"

"Yes, it looks quite feasible. The island has been on the market for over a year. We could probably get it for about 8 million pounds. It needs work, maybe a couple of million more to get it up and running. Grand Turk has a small magical community that can provide our workers. They actually were excited when Ernie started putting out feelers. Many of them work in non-magical jobs in the different tourist shops and such. We'd probably set up a floo or portkey between the islands that would run on a schedule to get them to work. We'd also need scheduled portkeys to transport guests. There's not much magical government there, a small board of about a dozen and there are a couple of key individuals in the non-magical government who know about magic. We'd need to arrange customs through them. It really wouldn't take too long with the fact that much of the infrastructure is in place and just needs some work. A lot of it will be governmental. I'm excited about it and so is Ernie, but it is a lot of money and if the estimates go too far off, it could get beyond what we can handle. That's my main concern."

"Hmm, I understand. Would you and Ernie be interested in doing a smaller split, say thirds? Chang Enterprises would be interested in the venture. That would put us all in for between three and four. Even if it went over and we were each at four, that's still easier to swallow."

"Wow, that does sound better. I'd have to talk to Ernie of course. This has really been his to lead from the beginning."

Cho nodded in understanding, but there was a gleam in her eye and she had perked up considerably from the way she had been feeling at the start of the night. With that talk switched to other business ventures and both Harry and Ginny were impressed at just how diverse the different holdings of Chang Enterprises were.

While Harry was arranging to meet with Ernie the next day, Ginny finally heard back from the Ministry regarding her application on her runework. The review board wanted to talk to her and arranged a meeting for the end of the week. She arrived promptly at ten on Friday morning, excited and a bit anxious after the long months and countless questions. When the meeting actually happened it went much quicker than she had expected. Her patents were approved and she was granted her licensing under a few conditions. The first was that, regardless of auto model, all runes and physical magic evidence had to remain hidden and undetectable. Second, only autos twenty-five years or older could be modified. While that seemed a bit random to Ginny, it was something she could live with. Once she left her appointment, she stopped upstairs briefly to give Harry the good news. They agreed a celebration was in order if a babysitter could be arranged for that evening.

While Ginny had her patents and approval from the Ministry, the actual implementation to start producing magic mobiles would take a bit of time. Starting in mid-September she began the process by filing to start a new business named after the machines. While she had originally thought of including her name in the business, she had decided against it. Magic Mobiles was explanatory enough. She also made the decision that the mobiles would be exclusive designs for each buyer. They also would not be cheap, but she felt that was best and would keep the radical new invention limited for a time.

By the end of September Ginny had bought three additional old cars: a Morris Minor, a Jaguar XJS, and a Morris Marina*. The prices for the cars had ranged from about 510-590 galleons a piece and each needed engine work. The Minor also needed some body work and all needed paint jobs. Ginny had talked to her friends about the ongoing project and Dean's stepfather was a car buff who had been able to recommend a good mechanic. The cost to get all the cars up and running wasn't cheap, but she planned on marketing the mobiles to a high end clientele. Eventually the plan was to have each car specifically bought and commissioned for a client, but initially she wanted several that she could have on hand to offer and for demonstration purposes.

The repairs and paint on the cars were finished in October and then Ginny took delivery of the mobiles and started her own work, beginning with the conversion of the fuel gauge to magic. Then she had to add all the other runes, including the especially tricky portkey runes. Each mobile took a couple of weeks of work as she had the time in between being a mum and working at Wheezes.

While Ginny was busy with her new business, the plans for Magi Cay were also underway. Harry had talked to Ernie not long after the dinner with Cho and he had readily agreed to a third partner to help diffuse some of the monetary risk that he and Harry were taking on. The three then met and created a new corporation. The name of the island had undergone no less than four changes in the previous thirty years, so they decided to change it once again. Once they took possession of the island in mid-September the next step was to hire Gringotts to ward the island. Mainly the wards needed were anti-muggle and anti-violence wards that were standard on most public buildings near muggle dwellings or businesses. The work wasn't cheap, but the goblins worked fast and by the beginning of October the construction work was able to begin.

Since Ernie, Harry, and Cho all had full time jobs already, one of the first things they did was to hire a general manager for the cay to oversee the project. Keeping everything in the family, Ernie's cousin Ian was recruited for the position. He had been working as a secondary assistant in the family business, but Ernie felt he was under-utilized. Ernie's faith was soon proven out as Ian worked diligently as soon as the goblins were done and the island was ready to be overhauled. Ian took up temporary residence on Grand Turk and began hiring staff from the local magical community. He also began to arrange all the necessary portkeys and began to work with the local magical and non-magical government as needed to get the licensing that the resort would need. Within a couple of weeks workers were portkeying to the island with Ian on a daily basis to work on expanding and upgrading the existing facilities.

By the middle of November, both Ginny and Harry were nearing the end of their major projects. Ginny completed the final of the three cars just after the middle of the month. She then took out a full page ad in the Prophet advertising the new invention and method of travel. The cost for a Magic Mobile was not cheap, with the three completed models ranging from 1400-1600 galleons. She didn't expect them to sell immediately, but just getting the word out was her first goal.

As for Magi Cay, by the third week in November it was complete and the grand opening was scheduled for the first of December. Ernie, Harry, and Cho all took a long weekend to check the final product and were thrilled at the result. The island boasted a total of thirty single bungalows and an additional twenty doubles for families, although the two areas were separated on different sides of the cay. In the middle was a massively expanded welcome house that was the central gathering point with all the main facilities for the resort. It included the main restaurant, as well as a magical spa, and a fitness center. That was something that had been debated since magicals didn't work out much, but some muggleborns did and they decided to include it. There was even a set of Quidditch hoops set in the water, for the unique experience of playing and possibly crashing over and into water. Around the rest of the property were three additional small cafes, two swim up bars, four pools, a playground with some unique magical features including force fields, acres of gorgeous beach, and additional acres of gorgeous jungle with hiking paths to a natural spring. For activities, every kind of water sport was offered, as well as every kind of ball game, many with the added enhancements of safety charms and the like. Some of the activities might seem foreign to magicals, but hosts would be on hand to instruct anyone who wished. Mainly though the island was a place to kick back and relax without having to worry about showing your magic, which was exactly what the three new owners and two spouses did during their long sneak preview weekend.

Returning from the long weekend, the next Thursday was a DA dinner and the island was a key topic of discussion. Susan had seen the early draft of the ad for the island which was due to print the following day and she was ready to book her next vacation, as were a number of friends. For the three investors, their families already had their bungalows booked for the holidays when Ernie and Cho's kids would be home from school. Everyone agreed that they thought the investment would definitely pay off. The final tally for each of the three had been just over four million pounds invested. It was a gamble, but one they were all hopeful about.

Soon it was December and the madness of the holidays came with a rush. Everyone with retail shops was busy and Ginny did what she could to help at Wheezes, working extra hours while Molly looked after Lily. One positive of the season was that two of the Magic Mobiles, the Minor and the Jag, were sold to be Christmas presents. With their sale, she began to look at used car ads and started to plan on converting a couple of more after the new year brought a bit of calm.

For the parents with older children they were glad to have them home from school for a short while, including both Ernie and Cho. Both were also looking forward to a full week on Magi Cay, which was booked up to eighty percent capacity over the holidays even in its first year. On Boxing Day, the Macmillans, Potters, and Larsons all took their portkeys across the water to escape the English winter and soak up the sun at their newest investment.

The year of 2013 had been a busy one that brought some moments of concern, but mainly brought growth where members of the diverse group of friends once again bound together to carve new and exciting paths for their futures.

o-o-o-o-o

 *** All the cars I selected came from internet research about what would be common used cars to find in Britain from the 70s and early 80s. Personally, I'm clueless on cars, so I hope Google didn't let me down.**


	41. 2014

Chapter 41 - 2014

The new year dawned with the Potters still soaking up sun on Magi Cay, taking in an extra week on the island since they still had less restrictions with their children being younger. The island was a true paradise and Harry was happy to leave the concerns of the office behind and fill his days with frolicking in the water with his children. In another year James would be leaving for school and they would be on the list of families with shorter vacations, so he was using the time to his fullest. Then there was little Lily, not quite six and adorable with her dark auburn hair and chocolate eyes that could melt anyone. Harry adored his boys, but his daughter was something truly special.

On January 6th, their last full day on the island, Harry lay on a large chaise wrapped up with his wife and watched his three children building a large sandcastle nearby. It was quite a competition as the three Potter children each worked on separate towers of the castle and tried to make their tower the largest. All were chattering and squealing, the sun was shining through a palm tree, and the scent of tropical flowers was heavy in the air. As Harry looked down on the bikini clad beauty tucked into his side, he let out a sigh.

"Do we really have to go home?"

Ginny just chuckled and kissed him deeply, not bothering to respond. An hour or so later, the elder Potters judged all three towers as winning on different merits of design and then ushered their children to their bungalow to cleanup before a final dinner. The following morning the family caught their portkey back to the chilly climes of England.

It was another week and a half after the Potters' return that the DA had its first Thursday night dinner of the new year. The turnout was quite good, including everyone except for the widely traveling Scamanders, who the nonetheless sent a note with details on their travels that was read after dinner by Hermione. Given the season, they were in the southern hemisphere, specifically the jungles of Argentina. Unusually, they were actually on a commissioned trip rather than something of their own choosing. Although they preferred their own work, they did occasionally take commissions with different expeditions when they found the work interesting and the pay sufficient. It helped to fund their own explorations, even if they were fairly well off between themselves. The letter was quite detailed and intriguing as Luna's letters always were and would have been the highlight of the meal except for one other notable event of the evening.

Unknown to everyone, Alicia had brought her latest boyfriend to dinner. Guests were always welcome, so no one particularly minded, but usually there was a bit of warning. Most everyone was glad that Antoine, the last boyfriend she had brought to a meal, had not returned. Some of the ladies knew of one other who had lasted briefly after Antoine, but no one had met him. The new guy was as different from Antoine as was possible. His name was Jules and he was very French, originally from Marseille, and he was an artist. He was also quite young, being in his early twenties and was quite gorgeous with sandy blonde hair that he left unkempt in a haphazard style. Most striking though were his deep blue eyes that caught the attention of all of the ladies. He also sported a moderate beard that was just a few shades lighter than his hair and at least helped to make him not appear quite so young. To top off the look, he was dressed in modern slacks and a leather jacket and silk shirt with an unusual print that screamed 'artist'. His entire look was cultured and it was obvious that, despite his occupation, he came from money. He was also completely enraptured with Alicia and paid decent attention to the kids. Combined with his easy-going manner with everyone, he was much more well received than Antoine had been.

The dinner went a bit longer than usual, with everyone enjoying the French wine that Alicia had brought, but all too soon those with young children had to start leaving for home. Jules was extended an invitation to come again and Alicia smiled happily, glad that everything had gone much better this time around.

With the beginning of the new year, life soon returned to normal for all of the extended group of friends and their variety of businesses. It took the usual couple of weeks to catch up after the holidays, but nothing beyond the norm. For Ginny, her rune business through Weasley's Wizard Wares had been going more than well for over five years and largely didn't require much but general oversight from her. That left her able to put the majority of her focus into Magic Mobiles. Although they were expensive, she was still averaging a commission for one about every five to six weeks. With the help of a reliable mechanic who helped to source the vehicles, she was able to keep up with that reasonable amount of demand. As she finished more of the vehicles, the process became more streamlined as well. It wasn't a huge money maker, but averaging 500 galleons profit on each made it worthwhile. By the end of March she was finishing her third of the year and was happy with the progress of her small side business.

While Ginny's side business was going well, Mike was taking on a special project of his own that had been delivered to him courtesy of Tony's connections through his own business. Tony had a number of regular pureblood clients who called on him to plan and arrange their frequent parties and the holiday season was always a busy one for him. The past new year had been no exception, with his biggest party being Glenda Frasier's New Year's Fete. Glenda was a spry eighty something who quite liked Tony and he had a knack for knowing exactly what she wanted, even from the vague descriptions she often gave. Tony's company had long since given up having anyone else try to work with the elderly witch, not that Tony minded. The event went splendidly as always and Tony was invited around for tea in early February for a bit of a 'chatter' after the 'madness' was past.

It was during this tea that Mike's unusual project was first proposed. Glenda knew of course from having worked with Tony on numerous occasions that he was bonded to another wizard. While Glenda thought it was a bit strange, Mike had stopped by once or twice and made a good impression, so she was inclined to ignore the unusual arrangement since she liked both young men. She also knew that Mike was a potions master, but before that had been just a passing bit of trivia. All of that changed in February when she decided to get an early start on some spring cleaning around her manor.

Frasier Manor in Scotland was a grand old stone edifice that had been in Glenda's family for over four hundred years and had accumulated quite a bit of detritus from the various residents through the years. Now as her years advanced, Glenda had gotten a bug in her about cleaning the place out and had decided to start from the bottom, with the lowest storage cellars. One of the first batches of items to be unearthed from a far cellar were crates made of rotting wood filled with nearly pristine glass flasks and phials. They appeared to be potions and/or ingredients, but the paper labels had disintegrated long before the wooden crates. While she wanted to clean, Glenda was not one to toss anything truly valuable so she was left in a quandary. Certainly many potions had a limited life, but some were known to last for hundreds of years. And some base ingredients could keep for must longer, especially in the cool, dark environs of the cellar. This led her to a discussion with Tony, who brought the project to Mike, which led to fourteen near disintegrated crates of Merlin-knew-what being carefully transferred in stasis to Mike's workshop for analysis.

Over the next three months, as time allowed, Mike would gradually work his way through the bounty and gradually filter, sift, analyze, and distill the various substances. It was slow and tedious work and often he had consult old potions manuals for references to solutions that hadn't been used in ages. A good two thirds of what he analyzed was beyond saving, but there were a few surprises in the mix that would provide a welcome payout for both Glenda and himself, with an agreement of a fifty percent split of whatever was salvageable. Shockingly there were two flasks of acromantula venom, one of basilisk venom, as well as a small phial of unicorn blood, a flask of demiguise blood, and distillation of kelpie saliva.

When Mike finished his work in late April, he met with Glenda and gave her a list of the potions and rare ingredients that were salvageable. She was quite shocked about what had been residing in her cellar and was happy to have Mike arrange for a proper, legal sale on whatever was possible. Not that the legal part would be easy in some cases. Many of the items would fetch handsome prices on the open market, but Mike knew that they were heavily regulated, especially the magical creature items.

So, on the first of May, Mike made his first trip to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to begin his first inquiries. That trip took nearly four hours of forms and questioning about the items and how they had come to be in his possession, with the staff growing increasingly hostile throughout. When an Auror was called in shortly before lunch and instructed Mike that he was being taken to the DMLE for additional questioning into criminal activities, he finally had enough and decided it was time to drop Harry's name. Asking for the director, and calling him a personal friend, caused everyone in the room to pause. Then everyone left and Mike found himself locked into the room, alone. He waited for nearly forty minutes when the door was suddenly thrown open, and thankfully Harry came striding in, with the other Auror on his heels, looking rather sheepish.

"Mike! Hawkins told me they had you locked up down here. Sorry about all this. I've looked at the forms and all the notes. I know what you have is questionable, but you told the group about the project, the same as you told everyone here. It's a bit unusual, but you've been above board about it. So don't worry about the arrest. I'm going to talk to my guys on that. A bit too overzealous. Anyway, you're clear with the DMLE and I put my stamp of approval with Magical Creatures. It may take a while for them to arrange a proper sale, but there are a few people who are allowed to legally deal in the stuff you've got. So, you're free to go for today."

"Wow, thanks Harry. I was getting worried. I didn't want to have to use your name, but I wasn't sure what else to do."

"No worries, perfectly understandable."

Harry slapped Mike on the back and led him by the arm out of the room, glaring at Hawkins and a few others as they went. With the director of the DMLE by his side, everyone made way and the hostility ended. Mike was assured he would be contacted about sale items when a buyer contacted the department, which was the proper way that class IV-VI items were arranged to be sold in Britain. Finally he was allowed to leave by early afternoon.

It would be another seven weeks before Mike would receive notice from the Ministry that a buyer had been located for the acromantula venom. The two flasks alone would net a payout of 1200 galleons, of which the Ministry fee was twenty percent. Still, even after that it meant 480 galleons for both him and Glenda, a tidy payout for his months of hard work. While he knew that he should save the money, instead he and Tony decided to spend the bulk of it on a two week vacation to Magi Cay at the end of August. After all, Tony had been more than accepting of the long hours that Mike had spent holed up in his lab working on the extra project identifying the crates of substances. There were also the other rare items and potions that still had to be sold and those sales could go to savings at a later date.

As summer began and saw Mike's project drawing to a close, the Scamanders were off on a new quest to Iceland. This time they were heading their own small expedition to explore the creature known as the skeljaskrímsli*, or shell monster. Both Rolf and Luna had studied the various Icelandic legends for years of various similar creatures, including the sea horse, shore laddie, and sea man, all of which had equally difficult names in Icelandic as the skeljaskrímsli, but it was the latter that had the greatest preponderance of magical and mundane evidence and intrigued them the most. Thus, they arrived on June 2nd in Reykjavik with their boys and three other researchers in tow.

The reports of the skeljaskrímsli described a hippo sized, scaled creature somewhat resembling a pangolin with a large nose and the ability to survive on land and in water, with large claws that enabled it to traverse a variety of rocky shorelines, as it had been spotted in numerous places around the country. There were also strange reports of the creature seemingly vanishing quicker than should have been possible, leading to theories of either teleportation of possible invisibility capabilities, all of which were on the Scamanders list to explore if the creature could be located. Then there were the even vaguer rumors of the mythical properties of the skeljaskrímsli scales. The legends stated that the if the rare scales were ever found, that they had mystical healing properties when boiled in soup and given to even the sickest of individuals. Of course all of this had to be explored, but it only added to Luna and Rolf's excitement to find and study the creatures.

After a day in the capital city, Rolf had outfitted the expedition as he normally did. Luna was fantastic and brilliant, but he was best at the more practical aspects of their expeditions. Especially when they were working mostly in the mundane world. As they would be traveling quite remote, he had secured a large Land Rover and loaded it with magical camping gear. Shrinking charms enabled them to pack a lot of gear in a small space, but the actual travel would have to rely on the sturdy vehicle. Portkeys had gotten them to Reykjavik, but that was the extent of magical travel in the country. The day after they arrived, everyone loaded up and began the drive north up the coast to start to explore the different reports and sightings of the skeljaskrímsli.

The trip went well for the first eight days or so, although progress was slow. The roads weren't bad, but the stops to investigate and talk to locals all took some time, as did searching the various shoreline. Thankfully the boys were seasoned little travelers and enjoyed running along and searching for pretty rocks, even while their parents scanned the shores for other evidence. In the town of Reykholar they even lucked upon an ancient wizard who was surprised to have a magical expedition visiting his remote corner of the world and produced what he insisted was a skeljaskrímsli shell. The item in question was a unique, iridescent pale blue color, but it was hard to assess magical properties with just an initial scan of it and the wizard refused to sell it outright. After a bit of negotiation, he did agree to allow a small piece to be chipped off and Rolf planned to have it analyzed further at a later date.

As the expedition moved further north, word gradually spread about the strangers that were exploring the stories of the skeljaskrímsli, especially among the few magicals who were very widely spread along the coastline. Each place they began to stop, individuals began to seek them out to talk to them with stories of their own. Still, there were no personal sightings until the fateful night of June 10th near the town of Flokalundur, where the expedition had camped right on the shoreline. Rolf was handling a pot of stew on the fire while Luna played nearby with the boys and the others sat nearby when a sudden strange keening was heard a short distance down the shore. Everyone was immediately on alert as they recognized the sound that many had described in association with the skeljaskrímsli. Immediately, Rolf maneuvered his pot off the fire and he and the others took off down the shore to investigate, with Luna and the boys bringing up the rear, slowed by the shorter legs of his sons. It was not more than a couple of minutes later when they had their first sighting of the creature. It wasn't the best, but the silhouette under the near full moon was ideal as they all watched the creature fifty yards off gambol down the shore and then quickly slip into the water. Thankfully, one of the other researchers had grabbed a camera and managed a couple of dark shots. The view may have been quick, but it was enough to re-energize the expedition. They may have personally believed before, but now they knew for sure that they were chasing a real creature.

After that first long awaited sighting, the group only had to wait two more days before sighting a pair of the elusive creatures, this time north of Haukadalur, in a completely unpopulated area and in broad daylight. This time they also personally got to witness the amazing sight of one of the creatures disappearing right before them. Rolf was running detection spells at the time and his readings were consistent with spectral disruption, leading to the likelihood that the creatures had some kind of invisibility or cloaking ability, rather than a teleportation skill that would have created a different signature. Then the second creature did the same, causing the same signature and adding to the evidence. Everyone was thrilled. It was the first new evidence regarding the nature of the creatures, plus they had magical and mundane photographs in daylight for the first time. The skeljaskrímsli was about to be proven very real.

It was two more days without much more to show for progress when the trip took a dramatic and startling turn of events about an hour outside of Isafjordur. The expedition had taken nearly two weeks to traverse a main north path up the entire length of the country, ducking into a myriad of coves and shores on the way and was looking forward to spending a day in the relatively good size town of Isafjordur, for a bit of a re-connection with civilization. It would also be a chance to restock some of their supplies. All of those plans were set aside when they were waylaid on the roadway outside of town. Although Isafjordur was the largest town around, it was still less than 3,000 souls and the countryside around it was sparse, leaving no one around to witness what happened.

Rolf was driving, having taken over from Olaf about an hour earlier, when he came over a rise and was blinded by a sudden light. Hitting the brakes on the Land Rover, he suddenly heard a loud noise and felt the vehicle start to skid as he realized that he had blown a tire. As the vehicle came to a skidding halt halfway off the road, they were suddenly surrounded by wizards in dark blue robes, all with wands at the ready. Rolf was a big man who was used to dealing with a lot in his travels, but now he was caught completely off guard. Even worse, he had his wife and children in the back and knew better than to argue as he and the others all complied and quickly exited the vehicle. His heart sunk as he heard his boys began to whimper and cry. As he tried to turn to find Luna, the man who was issuing the orders backhanded him, splitting his lip.

"Stay put outsider! I said to get out put your hands up! That goes for all of you!"

Everyone soon complied and all their wands were confiscated. Then they were all blindfolded and Rolf felt a piece of rope being forced into his hand. The next thing he knew, he felt the familiar tug of a portkey and he was leaving to go to someplace he knew not where. Thankfully, it must not have been far since the portkey lasted barely a few seconds before landing him on his knees on stone.

"You all will stay here until we figure out what to do with you. We may allow the woman and children to leave in a while."

"Yes, please, let my wife and sons go. Why are you doing this?"

"Word of what you seek has reached us and we have no need for outsiders to be meddling in what is not yours. The creatures of this land are not yours to exploit. You come here to _learn_ , but soon you will bring others and they will wish to hunt. The skeljaskrímsli is sacred to this land and should be left alone, as should all our creatures. My own grandfather's life was saved by the shell of one of the creatures. I would now repay that debt and protect them. We are the keepers of this land."

"But we are not hunters, and we don't associate with hunters! We are scholars! We seek knowledge!"

"Really? And what will you do with that knowledge? Once others learn of the skeljaskrímsli and its powers, they will wish to exploit it and will follow, even if they don't come with you. No, you are just the first step that must be stopped. Now, I am done talking to you. My friends are dealing with your vehicle now. Then we will decide what to do with you."

"You claim to be protectors, but yet you hold us here like this? You are a hypocrite!"

Rolf's last words were not answered as the man apparated out of the small stone room where they had been deposited. It looked to be some kind of storage building, with a single solid door and no windows. He knew it was a vain hope, but Rolf spun and tried to apparate. As expected, it appeared that apparition was keyed to only allow certain people. He went to the door and found it to be as solid as it looked. He paced the space, looking for cracks in the stone, or any other structural weakness, but found none. With nothing left to do, he went to embrace Luna and the boys. They could do nothing but wait.

Meanwhile, back in Scotland, the Macmillans were dealing with their own drama at nearly the same time as the as yet unknown happenings in Iceland. Two days after Andy had returned from Hogwarts, he and Gus had gotten into one of their usual competitive streaks while riding their brooms. Unfortunately, Gus had been too busy trying to out maneuver his older brother and had clipped a tree, sending himself careening downward to crash badly into the ground. Both boys had been following their mother's rules about remaining a certain distance from the manor and staying low to the ground, but such rules were rather moot when given the high rates of speed that boys could obtain when circling a Scottish moor. The end result was that Gus crushed his right side, including knocking himself out badly. Unable to revive his brother, Andy went scrambling for the manor. The first person he found was his grandmother, who soon summoned more help. Susan was at work, but as a healer was summoned, so was she. The healer soon revived the young boy and took him on a stretcher via emergency portkey to St. Mungo's. All of the family was not far behind.

The next couple of days were long for the Macmillan family as the healers at St. Mungo's were tested as they worked to put the young boy back together again with liberal doses of skele-gro and other potions. The crash had managed to break nine bones, four of them in Gus's hand and arm, which were twisted badly. The worse though was the head injury, which required keeping him in a coma for close to a week to protect his brain. It was a very close call and Andy felt the worst of all, being the big brother who should have protected him. They were just being boys, but Susan was ready to ban brooms forever. She knew it was unrealistic, but she didn't care. In the end, magical healing worked wonders and Gus was released after just eight days, during which his mother never left his side. During that time he also had a steady stream of friends as the DA group once again descended on the hospital to gather around when some of their own needed them.

It was four days after Gus's accident that Harry received a frantic floo call late one night from Iceland. The caller was Luna, but not the Luna that they knew and loved. Instead, Luna was frantic and in tears. She managed to choke out something vague about being kidnapped and that Rolf was still being held. She had just gotten back to Reykjavik, and could think of no one else to call. Not that Harry minded. As soon as he heard the word kidnap, he was reaching for his cloak with a glance at Ginny, who just nodded and reached to give him a hug. Minutes later he hounding the night clerk in the portkey office and less than an hour after Luna's call, he was in the Department of Magic office in Reykjavik, embracing their friend and ready to talk to the local authorities.

It may have been close to ten at night, but Director Potter was not one who was going to be put off when he arrived in the Icelandic capital. Luna looked horrible, incredibly thin and pale as a sheet. The boys weren't their usual boisterous selves and kept glancing at their mother, obviously worried for her. Harry knew he needed to get started on the investigation immediately, but he worried for the kids first of all.

"Luna! I'm here now and we'll find Rolf if I have to call in full teams for backup. I don't know much about their setup here, but I know it's a small country. I'm willing to authorize whatever help is needed."

A tall, very blond man stepped around Luna and offered Harry his hand.

"Hello, I'm Auror Einarsson. Your reputation precedes you even here Director Potter and your help would be appreciated. I must say, this kidnapping is quite unusual for us. We've only just started to get the initial information from Mrs. Scamander. She insisted on calling you immediately. She was just released a few hours ago and took a while to get here from Isafjordur. Apparently the kidnappers only wanted to keep the men."

"Well, I'm grateful for that at least. Luna, we need to get to work, but I worry about the boys. Would you mind sending them back to Ginny? I can portkey with them and then come back. She can look after them until we get Rolf back."

"That's probably best. I don't want to leave them, but they'll be better back home."

Luna looked more broken that Harry had ever seen her. Even at the end of the war, she hadn't looked so lost. Harry knew that once you had children it was a different kind of responsibility added to an already difficult situation. She sat down with the boys for a few minutes and talked to them. Then she hugged them and they went to Harry easily, having known him their whole lives. While Luna had been talking to the boys, Auror Einarsson was busy arranging for portkeys and Harry was impressed with his efficiency. He had two way portkey ready for Harry by the time the boys were set to go. Luna looked lost as she waved goodbye as Harry took the boys in hand before the portkey winked out.

A few minutes later, Harry and the boys arrived back at the Ministry, where the portkey station was surprised to see Director Potter back so soon and with two young children in tow. He didn't offer any explanation though as he quickly left the department and made his way to the floos to head home. He knew that he was springing this on Ginny, but he also knew that she would understand given the circumstances. As the three of them stepped out of the floo into the Potter home, Harry had to admit that he was impressed with how well the boys handled all the magical travel. They really were quite the accomplished young travelers. Ginny was in the room within seconds upon hearing the floo and was only momentarily surprised.

"Harry!..."

"Hi Gin, I'm only back briefly. Everything in Iceland is up in the air. The kidnappers only released Luna and the boys. Luna needs to focus on the investigation and the Aurors there don't have much experience with anything like this, so they're going to need help. I need you to look after the boys."

"Of course. Gods, poor Luna. I wish I could go to her, but I'll do what I can from here. Come on boys, are you hungry?"

The boys lit up at the mention of food and Harry smiled. Ginny was her mother's daughter at times and she was already in mama bear mode as she swept both boys into an embrace. They both welcomed her warmly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He would be able to focus on the investigation now that he knew they were alright.

"I have to head back now Gin. I love you. Let's hope it won't take long."

Ginny nodded and stood up to give him a quick peck as Harry once again floo'd out and back to catch yet another portkey back to Iceland.

When Harry arrived back in Iceland, Luna and Auror Einarsson were waiting and they immediately went to an office to talk. The first thing they did was to get on a first name basis, including the large Norseman whose name was Lars.

"Alright Lars, so what do we know at this early stage?"

"Not a lot. The expedition was abducted by a group of magical nationalists claiming to protect the skeljaskrímsli. They were picked up not far from Isafjordur, which is the largest city on the northern coast. They were ported, but not far judging by the quick port. The building they were held in was a typical stone outbuilding that can be found on any number of farms in the area, all of which are quite spread out. I don't need to tell you that the area is quite sparsely populated, even less so with magicals. That being said, even mundane folk in the area have some belief and the Statute is a bit fluid in the remote populations of the island. There are a lot of very old beliefs that remain around here. I sent a team, one of two we have total, up to investigate where the abduction actually happened. They found the Land Rover, but nothing in it. Only vague traces of magic around the wheels. Apparently the tire was blown by a blasting curse or something similar, but the car was cleared out manually. We took the signature from the outside of the vehicle, but it's not much to go on. We're checking the area around the abduction site, as well as a couple of immediate farms in the area, but that's a long shot. The team is also going to go into town and start to ask around. I think we are going to have to hope that someone speaks out of turn. The magical community is tight and someone knows who did this. There were a half dozen individuals involved, that's a lot of secondary ears to have heard something."

"Alright, I understand the difficulty. Still, I'd like to get a feel for what you're dealing with. I'll admit to never having been to Iceland before. Can you take me to the site and then to town? Luna, I know it's hard, but you should try to get a room and get some rest. Rolf would want that. You can't do much else at the moment."

"I still have that calming draught the healer left for you. It probably will be a while before we know something Luna. We won't stop working until we do."

"I suppose you're right. The billywigs have really gotten hold of me. Nothing seems quite right. I don't know where to go."

"Let me take care of that. The department has an agreement with a nearby hotel. I'll arrange you a room."

Lars left and returned about twenty minutes later with a paper with Luna's hotel information. Harry then went with her while Lars walked with them the short distance out of the department to the hotel. She took the calming draught from him and promised to take it shortly as they left her in the hotel lobby before returning back to the department. Once Harry and Lars were back, Lars directed them to the in country floos.

"There is one floo in a pub up in Isafjordur. It's actually the furthest floo from the capital and not used that often. Amazingly Luna managed to locate it after she was released in the town. She really is quite resourceful. That was how she got back here so quickly. Otherwise it's a long drive north."

Harry nodded and followed Lars through the floo. What he stepped out into on the other end looked amazingly like a Viking longhouse, with tables where locals sat conversing and drinking flagons of ale and mead. Harry briefly wondered if the floo had transported him back in time. Only some of the more modern robes and cloaks told him differently. His and Lars arrival caused a bit of a stir, as the floo wasn't used frequently, but they ducked outside to be greeted once again by the sun of the far north's near midnight hour. It was definitely strange, but Harry was grateful since it helped to keep his head clear and keep him awake. Lars then turned and regarded him.

"Alright Harry, here's the coordinates to the apparition point of the abduction. It's not far from here now, but I can take you side along if you prefer. I haven't been, but I know the countryside well."

Harry agreed, deciding that was best, and they were quickly deposited a few feet from the Land Rover, that was still in its same spot. Nearby there were two Aurors, who immediately shouted a greeting when they saw Lars. One was quite excited and came running over, where introductions were quickly given. The young man's name was Kristjan and he hurriedly pulled Harry and Lars about fifty yards down the road.

"We've got a brilliant break! We found a piece of a cloak. Looks like this spot has a lot of scuffing. Probably where some of the group waited, maybe disillusioned and it looks like they paced a lot. We didn't find the spot until we widened the search area. Anyway, best of all, they tore their cloak on some scrub and even better, we got two hairs on the piece!"

"That is brilliant Kris. Let's see what we can get from the hairs with the field equipment. If we need, we'll go straight back to the office, but let's hope the resonances are still fresh."

Harry was excited as well. This was something that he knew well and could help with. While muggles had their methods for analyzing hair samples, magical analyzing could do a lot as well, depending on the magical resonances and length of time since the hair had left an individual. It was one reason why fresh hair was better with polyjuice and made the potion last longer. He hurried after the two others to a nearby tent that had been setup. Inside he was happy to find a full field kit. Iceland may not have many Aurors, but they seemed to know what they were doing.

Kris led the group to a nearby table where the good size swath of torn dark blue material lay on the table. Nearby were the plates where tweezers held down to medium length blonde hairs. Well that was a bit of detail on one kidnapper, but it didn't say much given the Norse heritage and number of blonde individuals in the country. Kris carefully applied the enhancement potion over the two hairs, dropping just the required amount over them. Harry had a lot invested in this, but he could tell that everything was being done properly, so he was fine to stand back and watch as Kris then cast the detection charm over the hairs. As the resonances began to settle out of the hairs, Harry was amazed all over again at what magic could do. He may have seen this before, but it was always stunning when it worked well. Of course, one had to get fresh, good hair samples to do this with. That usually meant no more than a week old, preferably with a bit of the follicle still intact on the hair, and certain types of hair were better. Now it seemed they were lucking out as a very clear resonance display settled in the air above the hairs. The image that showed was distinct enough that Lars quickly grabbed a nearby camera and took a picture of the ghostly image. The kidnapper in question appeared to be mid-thirties with a slight build, rugged complexion and hair that swept back from a broad forehead. Once the picture was taken, Kris cancelled the spell and Harry held back from cheering as Lars clapped his colleague on the shoulder.

"Great work! Let's get this picture developed and get back to town. The pub was full and I want to start showing this picture around. Someone has to know who he is, everyone knows everyone up here."

The picture developing was done in a lab in another part of the tent and then Harry and Lars were apparating back to town and stepping back into the pub that they had left just one momentous hour before. Although most of the population spoke English, Harry let Lars take the lead on questioning in the native language as the picture was passed around and it only took a couple of minutes before one of the kidnappers was identified as Jon Olvirsson, a local fisherman who lived up near Hnifsdalur, but was frequently seen around town.

With a solid lead to go on, Lars left Harry briefly and went to collect a couple of other Aurors who were asking around town. Once there were four of them, they took a borrowed car and drove up the coast the short distance since no one had a familiar apparition point to Hnifsdalur. The village they arrived in was sparse and they immediately put up anti-apparition wards as they went to the home that had been designated as belonging to Olvirsson. As soon as he opened the door, the wizard tried to turn on the spot, but got the rude surprise when his apparition failed. His next attempt to draw his wand failed, as he was immediately stunned and bound. The four Aurors then stepped in the small fishing cottage and levitated the man into a chair before waking him up. Per agreement, Lars took the lead on questioning him in Icelandic, hoping for a more favorable result. Throughout the questioning though, Olvirsson kept glancing at Harry and once again Harry realized that his fame preceded him, even to the far north of Iceland.

The questioning of Olvirsson didn't go much of anywhere for a while and finally Lars had had enough, as he turned to Kris and tiredly sighed, speaking in English for Harry's benefit.

"Kris, I need veritaserum. Go back to Reykjavik and pick me up some. I was going to work this guy a deal on charges, but he's tried my patience. Making us apparate and floo all the way back there, I'm going to see to it that he goes away for a long time now. I haven't slept in over a day and I'm fed up."

Kris nodded and turned to leave. As he reached the door, Olvirsson made some noise and began to talk rapidly in Icelandic. Lars gave a feral grin as he turned back around and started to take notes. He had a feeling that this guy wasn't the mastermind and he was fine with cutting a deal if it meant getting a faster resolution to all this. He wouldn't be back at his cottage if he had captives to look after. Lars finished questioning him and left him with the others while he and Harry stepped outside to talk.

"Alright Harry, I know where they're being held. It's not far from here. Like we thought, it's a remote farm. Belongs to a local wizard and shaman by the name of Gunnar Leifsson. This guy is a self-proclaimed leader of in the local magical community and seems to have taken this protector duty on himself. He's got himself quite a few followers. Olvirsson isn't sure how many are actually at the farm, but I want to call in both my teams before we go in. He said that Leifsson is treating them alright, although he only feeds them once a day. He just isn't sure what to do with them. He knows if he lets them go, they will want to keep researching. He did say that Gunnar can get a bit unstable and that worries me. I don't want him to decide that they're more trouble than they're worth. I'm going to take Olvirsson back to the Department and gather my teams. It will probably take a few hours. The farm in question is about two hours rough drive from Isafjordur. Olvirsson says there are wards 500 meters around the farm, so I'm going to check maps and get some coordinates to apparate the teams in. Why don't you come back and rest at the Department and come in with my team?"

"That sounds good. I hate to admit it, but I could use some rest. Even though it doesn't look like it's two or whatever in the morning right now. Getting used to your weather here would take me a while."

Lars chuckled and clapped Harry on the shoulder as they stepped back in the cottage to retrieve their prisoner. They then drove back to Isafjordur and then floo'd back to Reykjavik, where Olvirsson was dropped in a cell while Lars began to call in all his Aurors. Harry meanwhile found a cot and crashed for a couple of hours, glad that the room he appropriated had no windows.

Around eight that evening, Lars had all of his teams in place and was prepared for a nighttime raid. He had identified the coordinates well outside of the wards of the farm and the teams all made an orderly exit to their apparition point, with Harry joining Lars. Thankfully the moon was still near full and quite bright as the disillusioned Aurors made their arrival and could see the spread out farm in the distance. It was a collection of loosely scattered stone buildings. Along with the farmhouse and a barn, there appeared to be four other utility buildings. Lars gathered all of his teams and assigned groups of two or three to each take a building, with a group of four taking the farmhouse, including Harry. The first task though was to take the wards down. Once the reconnaissance was done, everyone spaced out and the assault begin at twenty minutes after eight in the evening.

The wards came down quite quickly with the heavy assault. They were well built for a remote farm, but nothing compared to what some of the old British manors had in place. As soon as the wards were down, everyone ran forward to their targets. Lars and Harry led two others toward the farmhouse, heading for both a front and back door. Harry didn't get a chance to go in the back door immediately as a wizard came out firing and he soon found himself in his first real-fire duel in several years. It was actually quite exhilarating, but the Norse wizard didn't stand a chance. Harry still drilled frequently for exercise and he was in good shape, taking the man out quickly and leaving him heavily bound as he headed inside the farmhouse. Once he reached the inside, he found the rest of the place to be anticlimactic. Lars was upstairs, where he had found and woken two that had been stunned. Another two had briefly fought downstairs, but neither had put up much fight. All five that had been in the house had been subdued in a matter of minutes. Also found during the search were a number of items stolen from the expedition, including cameras, tents, and other camping equipment. With the main house secure, Lars left the other two as guards and went with Harry to check the other buildings.

It was a short distance away that another small team announced victory with a shout that drew Harry to a small stone workshop. When he stepped to the doorway, he was thrilled to see Rolf and the other three men from their expedition.

"Rolf! Are you alright?"

"Harry! You're a sight for sore eyes. How are Luna and the boys? I'm fine, a bit knocked around, but nothing serious."

"Luna's fine, waiting in Reykjavik for word. We let her know about the raid and she's back at the Department waiting for us. After her initial call when I first came in I took the boys back to England to Ginny. So they're fine, I'm sure Al is having a great time bossing them around like James bosses him around."

"That's good. Thanks Harry. I need to get back to my Luna. I have a ton of questions, but they can wait."

While Harry and Rolf had been talking, the rest of the teams reported back to Lars that the rest of the buildings were clear. There was still documenting and investigation to be done, but Lars authorized to evacuate the Rolf and the others, with Harry back to the Department.

The reunion back at the Department as soon as Luna saw Rolf was all the thanks that Harry needed. He may have only had a couple of hours of sleep in two days, but it no longer mattered. Rolf was sent to be treated by a healer for his cuts and bruises, but he refused any further rest. He wanted to get back to England and see his boys. As for the research that brought them to Iceland, Olvirsson had told them that much of it had been destroyed not long after the abduction. Thankfully one bright spot was found when one of the other expedition members checked over the recovered equipment and found a digital chip in a muggle camera that hadn't been removed. The magical film had all been destroyed, but the kidnappers hadn't been familiar with the muggle equipment. All the notes were gone, but Rolf had an eidetic memory, so the trip wasn't a complete write off. Not that he cared much anymore. Both he and Luna were ready to return to England and spend some time together as a family. They knew the truth about the skeljaskrímsli, but that was no longer important.

Shortly after ten in the evening, almost exactly 24 hours after Luna had first contacted Harry, the Scamanders and Harry all said their goodbyes to Lars and caught their portkey back to London. From there the next stop was the Potters, where Ginny and the boys were waiting. Ginny proved to be her mother's daughter once again as she immediately served soup and sandwiches to the weary travelers. Then the Scamanders gathered their boys and made the floo trip back to their own home, glad to put the harrowing events behind them.

After the kidnapping, the rest of summer settled down with no other major events for any of the extended group of friends. Soon it was time for the Hogwarts scholars to head on back to school, along with one new addition with Kevin being the first Malone entry to the school. With the regular DA dinner gatherings, the next generation was bonded as tight as their parents, even being sorted into different houses the DA children still kept their friendships tight when they went on to Hogwarts and each new entry found it much less daunting than many other firsties.

After the excitement during the summer, the rest of the year was blessedly peaceful. The Scamanders decided to stay in England for a while and wrote two articles for the Quibbler section in the Prophet, detailing the expedition and the kidnapping, while also going into detail on the skeljaskrímsli and what they had found. The sensational story was quite a hit and was reprinted with permission and payment in several other newspapers, even including the non-moving muggle photographs that had managed to be recovered. They weren't the best, but they were the only evidence that had survived.

As for the kidnappers, all were eventually sentenced to between two and ten years in prison, with Olvirsson getting the lightest sentence due to his testimony. Luna and Rolf both took trips back in October to testify at the trials.

So life moved on with all of the extended group of friends now in their middle thirties and happy for the days of peace and solitude. Businesses were going well, including the latest, Magi Cay, which had sold out for parts of the summer and was near sold out over the holidays. It would take years, but it looked like that major investment would definitely pay off in the end.

As for Mike's potion project, it would take most of the year, but buyers would eventually be found for the bulk of the unusual material, netting himself and Glenda each a bit over 8200 galleons additional profit and a nice addition to the retirement fund.

When 2014 drew to a close, all of the friends gathered once again several days before the holiday, this time at Cho's manor to celebrate with their diverse group. Children ran everywhere and the usual frivolity and borderline chaos ensued. Luna and Rolf were in attendance, for which everyone raised a special toast to. When Gus ran by with a group of boys, a few said silent thanks for his presence as well. Then Jules stood with Alicia by his side and the two grinned at each other as Alicia took the lead.

"Everyone, we have an announcement. We're married!"

That brought the room to a standstill as everyone's jaws dropped and Katie was the first to speak up.

"Married? As in you ARE married? Not you are getting married?"

"Right Katie, already married. About a week ago. We decided to just go through the Bureau and get it done quietly without all the fuss with the holidays. The kids were there and we had dinner with all our parents afterward. I wore a nice dress, so what else do you need? Here's a picture we took at the Bureau."

Alicia passed around the picture and everyone admired the shot of the handsome couple. It was a bit shocking that she had settled on the young wizard given the ten year or so age difference, but then again, it wouldn't have been as surprising going the opposite direction. Alicia and Jules were both beaming and the kids appeared happy, running around with friends and not appearing to care otherwise.

"Well then, a toast, to Alicia and Jules and many happy years together!"

Everyone seconded Oliver's toast and the party continued from that point forward with no further shocking upsets. It had definitely been a good year.

o-o-o-o-o

 **The** **skeljaskrímsli is an actual cryptid from Iceland, if you go to Google images and look it up, you will find pictures of what it looks like. I hope I did well with the Icelandic adventure. If I have any readers from the island, please let me know how I did.  
**

 **Also, I'm trying to find unique ways to fill these last years of the 19 years and thought this adventure was one way to do, but if anyone has suggestions, they would be welcome. I am trying to not make this to dull with the day to day boring bits of life.**


	42. 2015-2017

**Well everyone, this is going to be the final chapter. Life is quite mundane at this point and we are almost done with the 19 years, so the last years are going to be rolled together so that the story doesn't drag at the end and get too boring. It's been quite a ride over the two plus years that this story has been ongoing, including the year hiatus it took. Still, I always promised to finish it and here we are. I think that it wraps up nicely, even if everyone's lives aren't that terribly exciting. I don't have a lot of regular readers left at this point, so I appreciate everyone that has hung on to the end! I would love to know what you think of the final span now that you've seen it cover to cover, so to speak. Thanks!  
**

o-o-o-o-o

Chapter 42 – 2015-2017

The new year dawned and once again saw a group of Weasleys venturing Down Under to visit the Grangers. This time along with Hermione, Ron, and their kids, George and his family, and Molly and Arthur also joined them on the portkey departure that left on the 27th, just after the Boxing Day rush at the shop. With both Ron and George gone it meant their employees were all heavily taxed to keep up, as well as recover from the holidays, but they felt that it was important to spend some time with the extended family.

The arrival in Sydney saw them met by the Grangers and Bart, who was now a strapping sixteen year old. He had surpassed many people's expectations and was mainstreamed in a local high school, taking a number of practical courses that were geared to train him in life skills. He also enjoyed working a few hours a week alongside his mum helping with odd jobs at the gallery that Jean was now a half owner of. He was the delight and joy in the Grangers' lives and everybody else loved him as well, especially his constant corny jokes that he collected from the telly and school and had a near eidetic memory for.

The plan for the trip to Sydney was nothing more than relaxing and spending time seeing some familiar favorite sights and spending a lot of time at the beach, all of which everyone was in agreement on.

One friend who joined them was Greg Daniels, one of the original Aurors who had escorted Hermione and Ron when they had first visited Sydney. They had stayed in touch with him through the years and he remained their contact at the Ministry whenever they were arranging travel. He had also been to London twice and had been shown around to all the sights and introduced at a DA dinner to all of the group. His partner Ray had also accompanied him and the two men were good friends of both Ron and George. Ray worked in the Minstry's diplomatic office as a translator and spoke a half dozen languages, and he and Greg had been partnered for close to twenty years. They weren't very outgoing about their relationship in public, but among their friends they relaxed more and were much like any other couple. Not that anyone much cared that they were gay. It was obvious how bonded they truly were.

It was on the second day of vacation while everyone was at the beach that Greg delivered the news that he had been waiting to give to his friends. The topic of discussion had once again come around to the subject of Wheezes and potentially opening a branch in Sydney. George knew that there was an audience for the store, but he still felt that he was stretched as much as he could be and that he also didn't have anyone he could trust a store with, especially one so far away. It was after a lull in this conversation that Greg looked to Ray who just gave him a nod and Greg decided to propose his idea.

"Actually everyone, on another subject, I had something I wanted to tell you all. February 1st is my twenty-fifth anniversary with the Auror department. I'm a Senior Auror 1st Class and Trainer and I honestly don't see myself going any farther. I'm forty-six now and I've been thinking about changing things up for a couple of years. Ray and I've been talking about it and I've decided to retire from the Auror force. I think I've done enough to contribute after all this time and I truthfully am starting to slow down a bit. I haven't really decided what else to do though. I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands."

"Really, retirement? I guess I never pegged you as old enough, but the idea of twenty-five years as an Auror…wow. I can understand you wanting to call it. I was only in for a couple of years and I had such awful luck that I knew it wasn't for me."

"Well, it's not for everyone Ron. I have enjoyed my time, but I think this season of my life has about run its course."

"So Greg, you're saying you're going to have a lot of time on your hands. Like time to run a shop?"

"Maybe. If you decide that you want to expand George. And if you think I could handle it. I kind of like the idea. Something completely different."

"Well, with you on board, that does change things a bit. Let me give it a bit more thought. Ron?"

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

George nodded and laid back on the sand as he grew quiet. The rest of the group left him to his thoughts as the conversation diverged to other topics.

It was a couple of days later when George brought the subject up again at dinner one night. He had talked about it with Angie and with Ron, who were both enthusiastic about the idea. Although still a bit daunted due to the long distances, with magical travel it made the idea a bit less intimidating. If needed, an expedited portkey would see him back in Sydney within a few hours. Not that he should need it. Greg really should be able to handle it, plus he would have Ray to help in emergencies. With his mind made up, George decided to discuss it with the two men.

"So Greg, I've been thinking about the shop. Are you really sure this is what you want to do with your retirement?"

"If you want to give it a go, then yes. After all, I'm not yet fifty. I have decades yet before I want to sit back in a rocker."

"Alright then, I'm willing. You said your retirement is on the first. I know you've seen the shops in London and Hogsmeade, but I want you to get a closer look. I'd like you to come for an extended visit to really get familiar with the products and how everything is run. I'd also like to get you to Dublin and New York to see those shops as well to get an idea of how we do things a bit different in each city. I want each shop to feel like Wheezes, but also have a feel for where its placed and I'm going to have you lead on the design for the Sydney shop."

"Brilliant! Ray, what do you say, can you get a couple of weeks off to join me? I know you won't be working day to day, but I'd like you alongside me and familiar with what's going on."

"Of course. I need to give a bit of notice. Say around the second week of February. Does that work George?"

"That sounds fine. And I'm glad you're coming along as well Ray. Angie and Hermione may not be involved daily with the shops, but it is important to Ron and I that they know what we're talking about and they do help when things get manic. I hope you're prepared for that."

Ray chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I figured as much. This will be a new adventure for us both."

Greg squeezed his partner's hand and gave him a quick kiss as both men looked excited for the new future. Everyone toasted to new opportunities and began to discuss a bit about where to start looking for shop space.

The next five days in Sydney went all too fast and soon all of the Weasleys had to return to England. As usual, there were mixed emotions at the parting, but the overwhelming feeling was tinged with excitement at the new business venture.

A week after everyone arrived back from Sydney, the first DA dinner of the new year brought most of the group back together, minus Alicia and Jules. The main topic of discussion was the proposed expansion of Wheezes, which everyone thought was brilliant. It was a foregone conclusion that Sydney would love Wheezes.

It was toward the end of the meal when Seamus and Catriona stood and called the room to attention. Everyone looked at them excitedly, ready for the news that many had been expecting for a few years. Seamus saw all of his friends grinning and smirked at them all as he nodded to his wife and let her deliver the news.

"As you might have guessed, we have an announcement. We are finally expecting again. We're due in July."

The room was riotous and then Dean was offering a toast.

"To my mate Shay and his lovely bride! They still have a bit until they catch up with me!"

Catriona shook her head at Dean and quickly replied.

"Thanks Dean, but that is not happening!"

That declaration was met with laughter around the room as everyone finished toasting the latest news. Soon the dinner wrapped and everyone gathered all their children and headed home.

Several weeks later found Greg and Ray arriving in London to stay with George and Angie while they took an intensive course in Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The first couple of days were spent at the Diagon Alley shop, before then moving to Hogsmeade for a couple of days and then visiting Dublin before returning back to Diagon Alley. After a while back in Diagon, they made the trip to New York and spent the next couple of weeks after regularly cycling between all four locations, although they remained primarily in Diagon. Greg commented that he hadn't worked so hard in years, but he was loving the new challenges. They left a week into March to return to Sydney and had George accompanying them to look at shop space.

Six days after leaving for Sydney, George arrived home exhausted, but excited. The new shop space had been secured on Wynyard Lane in the heart of the magical district. The space was big enough for both a full Wheezes, as well as small adjunct space to include some of the Wares line as well. It still needed a lot of work, but George and Greg and spent most of the six days going over plans and he knew that the shop was well in hand. The stock was ordered, and would gradually start arriving over the next month or two, so there was plenty of time to put the shop together. The grand opening was targeted for mid-May or early June.

While everything was going well in Sydney, back in London another of the DA group was facing tragedy. It was a typical day at Magical Menagerie for Zach on March 12th when his rune sticker protected mobile phone rang and his world was suddenly upended. The call was from his ex-girlfriend Gina's mother to advise that Gina had collapsed at work. Gina was a muggleborn witch and the mother of Zach's seven year old daughter. Their daughter was home with her grandmother as usual, but Gina had been taken to St. Mungo's and Gina's mother was distraught that she couldn't visit her daughter. Zach was momentarily stunned, but soon collected himself and agreed to come collect Gina's mother and take her to St. Mungo's with him once a babysitter had been arranged. Once he hung up, he then had to owl Harry with the news and arrange for his staff to cover extra shifts. He knew though that Harry would understand given the circumstances.

It took about an hour to put all the pieces together before Zach and Gina's mother managed to arrive at St. Mungo's and by the time they did Harry and Ginny were there to greet them with well wishes from other friends who were waiting for word. Unfortunately, the news was grim when the healers actually allowed them to see Gina. Magic and healing were able to do a lot of wonderful things, but Gina had suffered a massive aneurysm and the damage to her brain was extensive. She was in a coma and potions were being administered extensively, but the prognosis did not look good. Although Zach and Gina hadn't been together for years, it was still a hard blow and he wondered how he was going to explain it all to his daughter.

Zach and Gina's mother took turns at the hospital over the next three days and various friends came to visit at different times. Alex and Parvati took Christina home with them since their daughter Cassie was a friend who was close in age to Zach's daughter and knew her from the DA get togethers. Zach took her to visit her mother once, but it was hard on both of them since she couldn't really understand what he told her about Gina. Finally, nearly four days after her sudden collapse, Gina quietly slipped away and gave up her fight. She was just twenty-six years old.

Zach was left to help Gina's family with the final arrangements and was also busy re-arranging his life. Previously Christina had been a weekend visitor who enjoyed the child's camp tent that her father would set up in his living room for her, but now Zach needed to fight through his shock and grief and quickly become a full time father. His one bedroom flat was no longer big enough and, with the help of friends from the DA, he spent one weekend finding and moving into a new two bedroom flat. It was something he knew was overdue but that hadn't seemed terribly pressing with both of his children being only temporary visitors before.

Within a week of Gina's passing she was laid to rest and Zach's life was skewed in a completely different direction. He loved his children, but as a part time father he had been able to have a lot of freedom. Suddenly he was finding himself with instant responsibilities and daily schedules. He was thirty-five and suddenly, finally growing up.

While the DA was circling around one of their own in need back in London, progress moved forward on the new Wheezes shop in Sydney. The decor was slated to include much of the same bright colors that were classic to the shops, but there was also a large expanse of upper wall that ran around two sides of the upper story that was designated for a large mural and Dean was hired on to consult for the design. Helping him would be Jean Granger. At the end of March Dean took a portkey to Sydney and spent three days looking over the space with Jean. They sketched out a design and made a plan before Dean had to return back home to his family and other commissions. From that point Jean would do the base work, putting up most of the sketching and paint. Once she was done, Dean would come back at the end and do the top layer, adding all the magical touches that would bring the mural to life before the shop was ready for its final opening. It was one facet of the very large project that would make the shop a destination for magicals in the city, if for no other reason than just to see the place.

Everything with the shop went well and Greg found himself working hard and learning constantly as each day went by. Ray also did quite a lot, joining him after work each day and often showing up with late night takeaway for his hard-working partner. Both knew that for a couple of months their lives would be chaos, but they were reveling in the challenge. Gradually everything began to come together and stock began to fill the shelves. Meanwhile, Jean was also making good progress on the mural and scheduled Dean to come out for a week at the beginning of May to put the magical finishing touches on the mural. With all the pieces nearly in place, a grand-opening date of May 23rd was set and Dean designed the advertisements, which started to run at the beginning of the month. For the grand-opening, George, Ron, and their families both planned weekend trips to the city for the festivities.

May 23rd finally arrived and all the visitors from London arrived the day before to allow for the time change. The Grangers were thrilled to see everyone, but were both looking forward to some time off after having put in extra hours to help with final preparations. Even Bart had been enlisted to help stack merchandise and was as excited as everyone else.

On the morning of the grand opening everyone was in place with Greg, George, and Ron standing in front of a crowd of a couple of hundred. The shopfront was festooned with a bright orange ribbon and at the stroke of nine in the morning all three cast diffindo charms to sever the ribbon and officially open the Sydney branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The crowd immediately poured into the store, stopping only long enough for the free sampler pack of canary creams being offered at the door to the first two hundred visitors. From that point on the rest of the day was a blur as the family members and the new shop employees bustled everywhere trying to keep up with the demand from the constant influx of shoppers that continually poured into the store. By the time the doors locked at five, everyone was near collapse and grinning as George announced that he was treating everyone to dinner.

The group stayed in Sydney for two more days and then returned to London, by which time the shop madness had calmed just a bit and it was obvious that Greg and the employees he had hired had the place well in hand. It was also clear that the new shop was a roaring success. With his profit share percentage, Greg would easily be making double what he ever made as an Auror. He worked hard for it, but he was happy with his change of career.

Soon summer arrived in England and several families had their vacations to Magi Cay already booked and waiting for their Hogwarts' scholars to arrive home. All of the Malones headed to the island during the last week of June, while the Macmillans went during the third week of July. The cay had been a phenomenal success, with many magical families welcoming a magical, tropical getaway that was family friendly. It had been a huge investment for the three investors, but with the rate of bookings, all expected to recoup their investments in another four and a half years.

The monotony of summer was droning on when the Finnegans' new arrival made her appearance on July 23rd. Maeve Rowan arrived so quickly that she was delivered by Catriona's great-aunt who was thankfully visiting. Catriona had simply been eating breakfast when her water had broken and the baby had arrived minutes later. She had the same auburn hair and blue eyes as her sister and everyone loved her when she made her debut at a DA dinner just one week later on the 30th.

The rest of summer passed relatively uneventfully and soon a number of families were looking at a milestone as September 1st approached. The 2015 school year brought a number of new scholars from the DA group of children, with James, Daniel, Fred, and Justine all leaving on the Express for the first time. It was a special kind of chaos on the platform and, as Harry looked around at all the mingling families, he had a hard time believing how far they all had come.

The rest of the year remained quiet for the various friends. The DA dinners continued and attendance was still quite good, although everyone was looking forward to the holidays when the kids were all expected home.

The 23rd once again brought in the entire scattered group, including the Scamanders who returned from Nigeria, and Alicia, Jules and the kids who came from France. The Thomases also made a point to make the dinner their last event before they took a portkey to the States to visit Gracia's family for the holiday. For 2015, the event was held at the Ron and Hermione's and the house was bursting at the seams. Not that anyone cared. Everyone had a grand time catching up as usual. There were no big announcements like in years past, but the night was great fun.

Soon 2016 arrived and many families were finding their homes quieter as they sent kids back to Hogwarts. The different members of the extended group of friends and family found themselves entering a new season of adulthood as they all settled comfortably into their mid-thirties. All the businesses and investments were successful or booming outright, like the new Wheezes.

For some like Harry, they enjoyed the everyday jobs that had settled into a comfortable routine. The Aurors still had daily challenges and a few trials, but nothing like the days of the Death Eaters and Harry preferred it that way. He was quite happy with his mundane life. He loved his wife as much as he ever had and his children were his heart's delight. He had the family he had always wanted when he was younger and a wide group of friends that he knew he could always count on. Many of them would agree with his assessment of life as well.

The year of 2016 was fairly quiet, bringing nothing of major note, including no new scholars to add to the Hogwarts mix. All that changed during a DA dinner in November when Cho brought a guest to dinner who shocked everyone. Her guest's name was Sarah Walsh and all the Quidditch fans were familiar with the popular chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. What surprised everyone was how affectionate she and Cho were with each other. It was quite obvious that they were more than just friends. After a few minutes of slightly stunted, polite talk, Ginny finally had to ask the question that everyone was wondering.

"So Cho, we're all glad to see that you're happy, but I'm curious how you and Sarah met?"

"Well, Chang Enterprises is a sponsor of the Harpies and I have season tickets, so that was the start of it. I regularly get to meet with the team and it started when we were chatting at a team dinner. I know you're probably all a bit shocked, but we're happy. She's really helped me heal after losing Wes. And she and Cara get along great. We all spent a good bit of time together over the summer."

"Well that's good. As long as you're happy."

Everyone raised a toast to that and the conversation moved on from that point. When Cho and Sarah left that night there were no reservations on the hugs that were passed around and Sarah became a regular fixture at dinners from that point forward as she and Cho made their partnership permanent.

All too soon 2016 yielded to yet another year that saw another group of new scholars departing for Hogwarts. This time it was Albus, Rose, Kieran, Zoe, Evie, Izzie and Julie. It was a big year for a Hermione and Ron as they watched their eldest depart. The same was true for Alicia, who had the added burden of making the decision to send her children back to England. She had agonized over the choice between Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, but had opted for the more formal education that Hogwarts offered. For Oliver and Katie they had the burden of sending not one, but three children off at once and Katie was especially glad for her surprise fourth child who was left at home to ease the hole that was left behind.

As Harry and Ginny stood next to Ron and Hermione on the platform and watched their children depart, he also saw Draco Malfoy sending his young son Scorpius onto the train. He had of course heard that Draco had married and had a son, but he had not seen his former rival in a while. Looking at Draco and his family only impressed on Harry more just how far they had all come as he stood back on the platform and hoped that Albus took his advice. Soon all the students were on board and the train was chugging on, much like life.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Haven't done this in a while, so as a last reference, here are the families with children's birthdates:**

· Harry and Ginny Potter

o James Sirius 5/31/04

o Albus Severus 10/1/05

o Lily Luna 3/2/08

· Ron and Hermione Weasley

o Rose Elizabeth 3/14/06

o Hugo John 6/4/08

· Ernie and Susan Macmillan

o Andrew Ernest 6/30/00

o Angus Callum 11/10/04

o Ennis Fraser 7/12/08

o Evanna Fiona 7/12/08

· Zach Smith

o Robert Stephen Smith 8/6/01

o Christina Georgina 4/11/07

· Cho Larson and Sarah Walsh

o Cara Chang 2/27/2002

· Alex and Parvati Malone

o Daniel Daya 2/17/04

o Cassandra Mika 10/19/06

· Robert and Padma Malone

o Kevin Arush 1/8/03

o Kieran Abhik 2/24/06

o Keegan Ashish 1/15/08

· Alicia and Jules

o Zoe Alicia 1/5/06

o Zoltan Cyrus 12/7/07

· George and Angie Weasley

o Frederick Gideon 8/25/04

o Roxanne Riona 1/20/07

· Oliver and Katie Wood

o Evangeline Grace (Evie) 8/8/06

o Isadora Harmony (Izzie) 8/8/06

o Juliet Hope (Julie) 8/8/06

o Owen Nathaniel 3/7/13

· Seamus and Catriona Finnegan

o Aoife Brenna 11/24/09

o Maeve Rowan 7/23/15

· Dean and Gracia Thomas

o Esperanza Aurora 2/15/07

o Carmen Enid 6/11/08

o Alejandro Dean 2/2/10

o Valentina Rose 7/11/11

o Rafael David 7/31/12

· Lee and Holly Jordan

o Damon 2002

o Justine 2004

· Luna and Rolf Scamander

o Lorcan Cadogan 5/12/2010

o Lysander Arthur 5/12/2010

· Neville and Hannah Longbottom

o Catherine Grace 2/23/2008

o Lola Jane 9/21/2009

· Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein


End file.
